A Commander's Duty
by delusionalcookie
Summary: The life of a commander can be demanding, especially when he has so many shipgirls... sorry, shipfus... to care for. Like any man worth his salt, the commander in charge of this dock knows his responsibilities and accepts the challenge with grace, poise, and utter abandon. However, he knows all of them need his attentions...
1. A Commander's Promise

It's been what, a year now? Two? I honestly don't remember anymore. I feel awake but my body isn't responding. I want to get out of bed, it's an important day, after all!

"Shiki-kan? Don't want to wake up? That's ok, let me help you get up!" A sensual voice spoke as the figure of Atago loomed over me. I swallow as her breasts pressed against my chest. She wasted no time in pushing her crotch against mine, her nudity a reminder of the night before. I can already feel myself responding to her and she knows it.

Wait, I should take a step back and explain the situation better. You must earn that scene.

So, it was some time ago, a year or two, that I woke up in this bed and had an entirely new world thrust upon me. I remember little of whatever came before, but flashes of a battle at sea enter my head before an impossibly bright light consumed my entire world. That isn't important. What is important is that a diminutive little girl calling herself Akashi ran into the room and began ordering me around.

I just went with it, more curious why she had cat ears. How do I know they're cat ears and not just a headband?

Well, I still have the scars from where she scratched me after I pulled on one. Things are different now and she lets me pet her head but I'm careful not to pull.  
Atago likes to have her ears pulled, but that's a different story for another time. For now, let's just say she's a freak. In a good way.

In a very good way.

Anyway, it wasn't long until I found out I was the commander of a small naval flotilla. Well, it used to be small. Now it's a fleet that can stand against an entire world.

Sorry, not relevant. I'll try to stay focused. Can't keep you waiting too long.

They told me that I was in charge of some ships. I did not understand that these ships would be girls. Shipgirls. Beautiful shipgirls. Tiny shipgirls. Shipgirls with massive… assets. I learned quickly, maybe because I wanted to get to know them better and understand their strengths and weaknesses and how to effectively use them. The more I got to know them, the closer we became.

They gave me supplies regularly. Oil for fuel, gold for purchasing equipment, and gems… these were sparing but could purchase things for the girls. Well, one thing I found could be purchased were rings. They call them promise rings, but let's be honest, you're marrying these girls.

Well, I was also given some blue translucent cubes that glowed. Whenever I wanted to lay a new keel and generate a new shipgirl, I'd give them to Akashi and she'd… I honestly don't know what she'd do but shortly after I'd get a knock on my door and a shipgirl would come and introduce herself.

Shipgirls are rather cold at first. Must be the confidence that comes with having literal 15-inch guns strapped to your rigging. I… don't know how they manage. Well, they warm up to you pretty quick if you're good to them.

Atago came out wanting to assault me. This was unusual but... I allowed it to happen. I'm just a man. Plus, they have appetites like you wouldn't believe. I don't know if it's the constant battles and training or what but the girls are always ready for sex. It's like a requirement for them and lets them blow off steam.  
Hehe, blow off steam. Cause they're ships…

Shut up.

Some of them are still too young, but they show little interest anyway and I treat them more like daughters. Take Eldridge, for instance. She's my little bodyguard. If one of the other girls is too… insistent, I just have Eldridge shock them. Works like a charm.

Well, I learned quick that I had virtually unlimited stamina. The first few months after enough ships had higher affection levels (there's a computer in the office that somehow tracks stuff like that), my residence was effectively a house of carnal pleasures as the orgies were constant and the booze flowed freely.  
During that time, Ayanami began professing her love for me and how much she just wanted to be by my side. I was touched, and discovered I could give her a promise ring. When I asked her if she'd like to get married, it overjoyed her!

That was a night to remember, just Ayanami and I, alone in my quarters. She was my first, and she holds a special place in my heart. Anyway, that's a story for another time…

Things quieted down after that, and I put an end to the parties. Ultimately, it was a wise decision. Since that time, however, I have promised many ships, and have discovered that polygamy is completed accepted.

I am the only man. I have… a… lot… of… work…

Work of the best kind.

More and more of the girls started professing their love for me and I'm never alone anymore. I get multiple requests a day for 'alone time' and even some girls… like the softly snoring Takao next to me (who still hasn't been woken up by her sister's antics)… prefer it in a group. I've even seen the girls with each other!  
And… encouraged it for my amusement and their obvious pleasure. The girls I sortie with seem to grow much faster, and I stock their barracks with everything they could ever want. Anyway, I think I covered all the basis. I've kept journals, and maybe I'll transcribe them at some point. The first year here was a crazy one, but now things have settled down and many things have become the norm.

Anyway, I suppose we can continue with Atago now?

I can do that for you.

"Atago… I'm getting married today…" I wiggle a bit, but I just don't have the heart to refuse her.

"Great! Then consider this congratulatory sex. A wedding present from me. I distinctly remember that you fucked my sister the morning of our wedding day," Atago smiles at me and grinds her crotch against me.

Well, like I said, sex is, for all intents and purposes, free here.

Atago continued, "Plus, she's your 8th bride. I know that it's a special number and I've seen you two acting all sappy around one another, but that doesn't mean you can ignore your other responsibilities, yes?"

I nodded, as if it were a grave decision. Atago is just a fiend, and the most sexually active out of all the shipgirls. She's been shocked more times by Eldridge than I can count.

My crotch is soaking wet from her fluids and she easily slips me inside of her. Her moans rouse the sleepy Takao into a semi-conscious state, but all she can manage is to lightly finger herself for a moment before going back to sleep, turning over and exposing her behind. Atago takes that as an invitation to smack it.  
This does not wake her up.

She continues to thrust herself onto my member; her moans filling the room. I'm certain this is rousing the others from their slumber. The walls aren't very thick.

"You want to fuck her? Come on, she's asleep, she'll wake up and love it. You know how she is, you know what she gets off on. Just do it already!"  
Atago raises her hips slowly until I slide out of her and then lies on Takao so that her mouth is over her ass. She then pokes at her sister's anus with her tongue. I watch as it quivers and feel myself harden even further with excitement. I can hear Takao's light moaning and Atago continues to attack her.

I position myself behind Takao and press the head of my member against her anus as Atago holds her ass apart. After a bit of resistance I slip inside as Takao emits a gasp of please.

"S-shiki-kan! T-That's a rude way to wake up your wife!"

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask slyly.

"T-that's not what I said…" She trails off as Atago positions her dripping crotch in front of Takao's face.

"Eat my pussy!" Atago demands.

I grip Takao's ass as I thrust into her, my eyes locked to Atago's. She leaned over and we kissed, her saliva joining with mine as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

I gripped tighter, the all too familiar sensation of an imminent orgasm welling up inside of me.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cry out and I thrust myself deep inside of Takao. Shivers wracked my body as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me each time I shot cum deep inside of Takao's rectum. Takao immediately fell asleep again, exhausted. Atago lay down next to her and patted the space on the bed beside her. I shook my head.

"I need to get ready," I stated simply. Atago nodded and closed her eyes. Her gentle snores following me into the bathroom where I could shower and change into more appropriate clothing.

My dress uniform.

I was about to marry the shipgirl who I've always felt a deeper attraction to. She was never cold, but she was distant until she really got to know me, and I her. She first caught my eye as soon as she appeared, and her beauty mesmerized me. She was just… different from the other girls.

I'll never forget our first meeting, the way she blushed when she saw that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Our relationship differed from the others… we spend so much time together, but we've never made love. There's just something about her blue hair and red eyes that sets her apart from the others. They way it shines… the way she sits so close to me she isn't pushing against me but still makes full contact.

It's hesitant but trusting, and while I used to never see her smile, now I see one on her face every day.

Let me give you an example. Ayanami and I have a very deep love for each other, but it is borne of familiarity and the fact she was the first to truly spend time with me when I got here. She was my secretary, and our relationship grew from that. Another example is Enterprise. She's a heavy hitter, and an excellent partner in the sack, but our love was borne out of her desire to be stronger. Atago and Takao because…

I mean, who wouldn't?

Today though, today I marry a shipgirl who has been with me through so much, but who also wants to marry me for… me.

Today, I will marry Helena.

Finally!

I finished dressing myself and left the sisters sprawled out on my bed. Belfast and her little… clone? Would be by to clean up later. Speaking of Little Bel… she's got quite the smart mouth on her. Adorable though.

Anyway, I made my way over to the barracks. Oh, right, the barracks. They house all the shipgirls I haven't married. The one's I've married each get their own room nearby my quarters. The room next to mine will become Helena's. Although she won't be spending too much time outside my quarters at night…  
Heh.

The chapel is next to the barracks, and when I walk in, garbed in my full dress uniform, the girls immediately knew that today would be a marriage day. This time, however, no one knew who it would be. I was immediately pestered with questions, the small destroyers encircling me and preventing my escape.  
However, a light cruiser, like Helena, approached me. It was Cleveland. She was very tomboyish and a favorite of the girls. I've enjoyed time with her myself and she is a very energetic lover. She came up to me and kissed me, and it was then I knew that the favorite had a favorite, and that I was taking her away.  
"Cleveland, I'm sorry…" I whisper to her, but she just looks at me, her demeanor one of poise but her eyes belying her true emotions.

"Please let me be with her too… I want to be with you both, but she means so much to me… on those nights you leave her alone… please let me be beside her," her voice quavered as she spoke softly into my ear.

"I promise," I reply, and she hugs me tightly. I return her embrace as the crowd of onlookers grew large enough to stretch the limits of the capacity of the common room. Cleveland stepped aside as the crowd of onlookers grew suddenly silent. I looked up to see them parting to allow someone through.  
Helena appeared, and a whisper ran through the crowd. I was completely enraptured. There was this event… I'll get more into that later… where a special dress for Helena was available. I used a large portion of my stockpile of gems to purchase it for her. She was absolutely resplendent in it, her long legs unhidden by the skirt, her breasts modestly showcased despite their ample size. She wasn't large breasted, at least not like the carriers and battleships, however they were perfect.

The navy blue of her dress stressed the blue of her hair, and her eyes stood in stark contrast. A small smile was on her face as she slowly made her way towards me. She stopped when she saw Cleveland and gave her a small smile, an intimate thing. Cleveland fought back tears as Helena pulled her close for a hug, and a kiss. I… I almost felt bad, but I had made a promise to Helena, and Cleveland.

Helena reached me and held out her hands. I took them.

"Helena…" I whispered, words failing me.

"It's ok, Shiki-kan. I can tell what you're thinking. I'm glad you like it. I know you haven't got to see me in it yet…" Helena spoke softly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"You're beautiful, Helena. I love you," I kissed her, and she returned it, a tender moment shared with everyone in the room. There was absolute silence.

"I love you too, Shiki-kan."

We broke apart and headed hand-in-hand, out of the barracks and into the chapel. Normally the ceremonies are intimate things with only a few shipgirls attending, and never any of the other wives. They were always respectful of the new wife and wanted her to have her moment in the spotlight.  
This time, however, the chapel was absolutely packed, and a commotion outside made me wonder what was going on. However, Helena soon captured my attention again as we reached a pedestal.

We exchanged vows, and after a kiss it was official! The roars and applause from the other shipgirls brought tears to me eyes, and I could see the same tears of joy streaming down Helena's face. I kissed her again, and we were soon swept up into the festivities taking place outside.

Immediately upon exiting the chapel we saw that they had redecorated the entire square to celebrate our union. The girls were… and absolute mess. Laffey even brought out her private stash, which was fast disappearing. The air reeked of alcohol as they shoved bottles into our hands.

We joined in, if only for a bit. We didn't want to ruin our own evening, so we only had a few drinks, but even then I was feeling it.

"S-shiki-kan! Yoush… yoush should let me… shuck your cock," I turned to see the normally proud and composed Washington leering at me and Helena. Fortunately, a distraction in the form of South Dakota came to my rescue and reduced the stoic Washington to a mess with a single kiss.

The party was getting out of control, and everywhere I looked the girls were getting into each other in a way that put the orgies of the first year to shame. Helena looked at me and squeezed my arm. I nodded my understanding. Tonight was for her and her alone.

We made it back to my quarters, which were spic and span. Belfast always does a fantastic job. Helena walked around it, her right arm gripping the elbow of her left as it hang loosely from her side. Then, she turned to look at me.

"Commander, I… I don't know what to do," Helena looked at me, her cheeks reddening as I started to unbutton my dress coat.

"It's ok, Helena…" I pulled her against me and turned her around, my excitement growing as my bulge pressed against her behind. She gasped slightly and pushed against me. She wanted it as much as I did! I kissed the nape of her neck as I slowly undid knots at the back of her dress, loosening it and letting it fall freely to the floor. Her strapless bra soon followed suit, and I reached around her, cupping her exposed breasts in my hands.

"Please… be gentle…" she implored.

"I promise…" I caressed them, teasing her nipples with my index fingers as she moaned softly. I've never felt like this before. The need to be so gentle, so loving. With Helena, it wasn't just sex, it was making love… and we hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

She grabbed my hand and led it to her crotch, the wetness I felt there all the information I needed to know that it was time to consummate our love. I released her and finished stripping, my member standing to attention for Helena. She giggled when she saw it and got to her knees, taking it into her mouth.

The warmth of her breath on my member was almost too much, and her tongue teased the tip of my member as she used one hand to slowly stroke me. I put a hand on her head, her ahoge laying gently along the top of it, and pushing her head forward to force my member into her mouth. She slowly accepted it, her saliva coating every inch of me.

She took her time, letting my member slide in and out of her mouth as she slowly accepted it further inside of her until I hit her throat. I couldn't seem to go further, and she pulled back, smiling at me.

"You want your cock to slide down my throat? Maybe another time… You must earn that!" Helena teased me and lay back on the bed, her panties a dripping mess as raised her legs and slowly pulled them off, exposing herself to me.

Her womanhood was smooth and slightly parted, just enough to glimpse the pink treasure that lay within. I climbed on top of her and put my face close to hers, my member sliding against her slit. She bit her lip lightly and shuddered, pulling me against her.

Her breath was hot against my ear as she whispered, "It's my first time, please go slow… my love."

I kissed her gently and moved lower, kissing the nape of her neck and her breasts, her rosebud pink nipples hard against my tongue. I gently sucked on them until they were soft, my hands squeezing both her breasts gently and teasing whatever nipple I wasn't sucking on.

Her soft moans weren't the only sign of her arousal, as I could feel a wetness saturating her crotch. I decided I would tease her a little, and kissed her armpit, gently licking it. It was a little salty, but not in the least unpleasant and I became absorbed in the experience as she wiggled around, her moans alternating with bursts of giggles as I hit a ticklish spot.

Eventually I stopped, and continued kissing her body, covering every inch of her except one. I kissed her stomach, her legs, her arms, her hands, her feet… but I was saving the best for last.

She gasped as my tongue caressed her labia and teased her clit, her hips responding to my gentle caresses. I pushed my tongue into her, her juices coating my mouth as she put her hands on my head, forcing me against her crotch. I began to violently thrust my tongue into her as she squeezed her hips against my head. I knew what was coming and teased her clit again in preparation.

With a singular cry of pure pleasure, a noise I had never heard from her before, she came. It washed over me like a tidal wave as I tried to pull back. When it was over and she had finally released me, I had to wipe my mouth off with my arm. I looked at her as she lay there, exhausted from her first real orgasm.  
Yet, I was throbbing, and I grabbed my member and guided it so it was just inside of her.

"Helena, are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded, her mind already giving in to the pleasure. I pushed into her and felt a resistance, pushing harder until it gave way.

She cried out softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I leaned forward and kissed it.

"Please, keep going," she spoke softly as I pushed further into her. I kissed her, our lips meeting gently as our union finally occurred. She was tight, and she kept squeezing her insides against me. The other girls had felt good, but this was something entirely new. Soon, my full length was inside of her and I began to thrust gently. Helena began to moan louder, and at that moment I thought I heard a door close.

I looked around, but I saw nothing.

"W-what's wrong, Shiki-kan?" Helena asked me, noticing my distraction.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something. Are you ok?" I replied.

She nodded and moved her hips a little, playing with her nipples, "Do you like that?"

I nodded and responded by thrusting faster, giving in to my desires and pounding her as she pulled me against her. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, my hands gripping her ass and lifting it so I could push myself deeper inside her. Her tongue against mine spurred me on, my member pulsing as I neared my limit.  
Her nails lightly dig into my back as I climaxed, shooting my seed deep inside of her as our lips parted and she cried out each time a jet of semen buried itself inside of her.

She was shaking from her own orgasm, and it took a while before we could finally part from one another. I lay next to her, our bodies pressed against one another. Words couldn't express how we felt in that moment, except for a few.

"I love you, Helena," I said as my hand found hers, grasping it.

"I love you too, Shiki-kan," she replied, turning her head to smile at me. I watched her as she drifted off to sleep. I followed suit not long after, but my rest would only be short lived.

A few hours later, or at least what I thought felt like only a few hours later, I felt another warm, naked body press against mine. Damn it girls, you're supposed to leave us alone on our wedding night. She didn't move, however, and just cuddled against me. I sighed and went back to sleep.

When I woke up, I was hard as a rock, and a familiar blonde heard was bobbing on my member.

"Cleveland? W-what are you doing?" I was still groggy, and couldn't resist her.

She lifted her head and regarded me with her piercing red eyes, and they flashed as an expression of discontent and jealousy crossed her face. She crawled up, her naked body sliding across my member as she put her face close to mine.

"I've been with you so long… as your secretary, and as your girlfriend. Who else have you considered being your girlfriend? I can understand why you married Helena… I know there's something special there because you've never waited until after marriage to make love to any other girl…" Cleveland's voice was just above a whisper, but her raw emotion was unmistakable.

"Cleveland, you know how I feel about you…" I tried to calm her down.

Tears streamed down her face as she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from sobbing, "You don't understand! I love you, shiki-kan! Why am I nothing more than your girlfriend? Nothing more than your fuck-buddy?"

Then, she pushed her lips to mine and kissed me violently. It was raw passion, and I felt myself falling into it. Cleveland was special to me, and I loved her, but I just never considered her to be the marriage type. I suppose I was mistaken… Maybe I should change that?

When she broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes and smiled, "Cleveland, I love you."

Cleveland managed a small smile in return and sat up. I sat up and reached into the drawer of my bedside table, pulling out a small box and presenting it to her.  
"N-no… not now… dummy…" Cleveland shook her head, but the hope in her eyes was unmistakable. I opened the box and presented the ring to her. She broke down and cried as I slid it onto her finger. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply, feeling her love cascade over me.

Helena was fast asleep beside us, but like I mentioned before, there was never any jealousy… before now. I think Cleveland was justified, however, and decided not to dwell on it further. Cleveland laid herself down, her head resting on the pillow.

"Shiki-kan, I want… I want to give you something special," Cleveland lifted her legs up and spread them, exposing her crotch and ass to me. She put a finger against her anus and pushed it inside of herself, as if she had already… prepared.

"Cleveland, I…" She shushed me and pushed my head down towards her crotch. I immediately went for her ass, my tongue gently pushing inside of her, my nose filled with the scent of her ardor.

She moaned as I thrust my tongue inside of her anus, a dream come true. Cleveland knew I had wanted it, but she always withheld it from me. Now I knew why, she was saving it for something special. I lifted my head and saw her biting her lip.

"Fuck me in the ass, commander!" I was shocked, she was very direct yet I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She wasn't yet sure if she'd enjoy it. I placed the tip of my twitching member against her and pushed against her ass. I felt a slight resistance before it gave way and my head was inside of her.

"Cleveland…" I called to her tenderly as she grimaced and sucked air through her teeth. I pushed in a bit further before pulling out slightly, a soft moan emanating from me. It was incredible, her ass was so tight! I wanted so badly to just keep thrusting but I knew I had to be careful.

"It's ok, just keep going!" Cleveland pleaded with me, then began rubbing her clit, juices sliding down her taint and covering my member.

I pushed myself into her further, going slow and pulling out when I saw it was too much for her to handle. Yet, her initial gasps had turned into moans, and I knew she was enjoying it as much as I was.

Then, it seemed like I hit a brick wall about three quarters of the way in. I just couldn't push any further without her tightening up like a vice.

"Clevebro, relax!" I chided her, and her surprise and consternation at hearing her least favorite nickname suddenly caused what little pressure I was applying to becoming more than sufficient to break past that last barrier, and my manhood was fully inside of her.

She gasped in surprise and we lay there for a moment, unmoving. I admired the way her ass spread and gripped my member, her crotch awash as she pushed a couple fingers inside of herself.

"Shiki-kan… it feels so good!" She cried out. I watched my member slide in and out of her as I thrusted, and that was when I looked over to see Helena's red eyes regarding us. There was no jealousy in them or in her expression, but there was a kind of understanding and most of all…

Desire. Helena wanted both of us.

"Cleveland," Helena spoke after she noticed me looking at her.

Cleveland froze and looked at the naked form of Helena, her breasts much larger than Cleveland's own; her form more feminine in general. She swallowed as Helena regarded her.

"H-Helena… I'm s-sorry…" Cleveland gasped as I began pounding her. She turned and regarded me with a look of absolute submission. Helena moved next to me and kissed me deeply, forcing one of my hands to rub her crotch. She was already wet, and once she was done showing me, she placed her hips over Cleveland's head and lowered herself so that Cleveland could have a taste of her.

Helena then lowered herself over Cleveland so that all I could see was Helena's ass and she began pleasuring Cleveland with her tongue.  
The erotic and unexpected threesome nearly made me finish right then and there but I pulled out in time, Cleveland's ass agape in the shape of my member. Helena looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind trying that for myself…" She got up and forced Cleveland to turn around so that her ass was in the air before placing herself just above it, laying against Cleveland.

"H-Helena! You're… urgh… too heavy!" Cleveland protested, but Helena didn't move.

"You couldn't wait a single night, so now I will receive the commander's seed on your behalf."

Cleveland went silent at this but still pouted. I pushed myself back into her to her surprise and I toyed with Helena's ass, using the fluids dripping from her slit to lubricate her. I was so focused on Helena that it was too late when I heard Cleveland's moans reach a fever pitch and I realized I was pounding her. I felt the urge to cum well up inside of me and I gave in to it, slamming myself deep into Cleveland, pouring my load of semen deep inside her ass.

I pulled out and saw that it was welling up inside of her, a thin stream dripping out of her and onto the bedsheets.

Helena reached back and grabbed my still hard member, guiding it towards her. I couldn't believe I was still ready to go, but I took my chance and pushed inside of her. Helena took my member in her ass much more readily than Cleveland had, and I was soon pounding away at her, all reason lost in the ecstasy of her moans. My hands gripped her ass and spread her cheeks and I admired her ass as it continually swallowed my member.

I didn't last long, and even as Cleveland was still limp from her own anal induced orgasm Helena was in the throes of her own as I came even harder inside of her. She was definitely leaking cum when I pulled out, and with great effort she rolled off of Cleveland and left a space in the middle where I lay, completely spent.

The two girls cuddled against me, sighing gently with the aftershocks of pleasure that coursed through them. Their gentle snores soon filled the room, and I couldn't believe my luck. I smiled to myself and was grateful for their companionship.

However, I still had another wedding to plan.

So, it's been awhile since that night and Cleveland and I had a lovely wedding, and a wonderful wedding night. Helena didn't even interrupt it, a fact that she continues to remind Cleveland of whenever she gets on her nerves.

We still indulge in threesomes from time to time, but like most of the shipgirls they like their private time with the commander, and I am more than happy to oblige them. Helena insists upon never letting my bed stay empty, but the mature yet petite battleship Warspite has been insisting on staying close to me for the last week or so, and I have a feeling that she may be up to something…

Before I go, I should mention that Montpelier, Cleveland's little sister, has been showing up in strange places and when I least expect it. I think she's stalking me, but for what purpose? She's always been cold, and my marriage to her sister didn't exactly improve our relationship.

Well, I look forward to writing again soon, but I really need to end this. Ayanami keeps fidgeting and pushing herself against me. I know just what she needs.


	2. Return to Port

There's something about these battleships and carriers. I'm talking about the American ones. You know, massively endowed, look like pinup babes? Well, many of them do. They're awesomely powerful and, mostly, much gentler than they appear. Some are as tall as I am and it's intimidating especially when they forget to take off their rigging.

Enterprise is…

She's a sweetheart underneath the tough exterior but she likes to be the dominant. Her numbers don't lie, and she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants.  
Like tonight. She came in wearing nothing but some lingerie that hid nothing. Not that she bothered keeping the top on for very long. It hit the floor and her large breasts, somehow perky despite, you know, gravity, were thrust into my face as I was sitting on my bed, taking off my uniform.

Well, she knows what I like. Which is absolutely everything about her. When I say pinup girl, I mean it! Large breasts, nice hips that aren't too wide but not too narrow, giving her an amazing ass that I just love to play with…

She always keeps me up late into the night. Our marriage wasn't really one of love to begin with. More… strategic. However, as time went on we've begun to actually understand the underlying attraction that made us take that leap. She's an amazing wife.

Speaking of amazing wives, I mentioned that Cleveland and I got married. The island was an absolute madhouse for an entire week afterwards and we couldn't keep our hands off of one another even long enough to eat. Helena joined in for a lot of the fun as well and I have to say that the two of them are vying for the top spot.

Too bad for them I love them both. Well, my bed is always open to them! I've always wanted to see what the two of them get up to when they're alone…  
Ah, anyway… we'll get to Enty, don't worry. First, however, let me explain why she came to me tonight.

So, there's been this commission that showed up. It promised numerous wisdom cubes. However, it would be longer than any other commission and use up a lot of oil, the most precious of resources. I gave the go-ahead and sent out a commission fleet, led by Cleveland. They strike force comprised two destroyers, Laffey and Ayanami, two cruisers, Prinz Eugen and Cleveland, a light carrier, Long Island, and a battleship, Warspite. They're some of my best and four of my wives were included to ensure a resounding success.

Montpelier insisted on being my secretary while Cleveland was gone, despite her cold demeanor and stumbling approaches to accepting me. I haven't even touched her, and just keep her busy on commissions. Yet, today was different. The commission fleet wouldn't return for a full day so I could lead the other ships against the damn sirens and their copies of my ships that try to kill us.

Anyway, Enterprise. Let's begin.

"Shiki-kan… have you forgotten about me?" I heard Enterprise before I saw her. I looked up from my desk to see her pouting in her lingerie. It didn't take me long to stand up and pull her against me, our kiss passionate yet tender. She didn't want to break the embrace, so I stood there, waiting for her to release me.  
When we finally parted, I quickly put aside what I had been doing. It was already late, and tomorrow the commission fleet would return. There was a knock at the door as I was taking off my shirt, Enterprise already laying on my bed and beckoning me. I turned to see who it was as I slipped off my pants, my member bulging from my underwear.

"Commander, I…" Montpelier looked from me to Enterprise, her expression of boredom unchanging as she let out a small sigh.

"Hey, little sister," Enterprise stood up and walked over to the small cruiser, hugging her. I watched as Enterprise buried Montpelier's head in her chest.

"Oh, hey, Enty. I'll just come back tomorrow."

With that, she turned and left and Enterprise locked the door before coming to me and pulling my underwear off. She effortlessly slid me into her mouth and down her throat, her hands on my buttocks as she went full force against me. I gasped in pleasure and had to grab her head to steady myself.

"Y-you've got to give me more warning!" I cried out, the erotic sounds of her sucking me off nearly sending me over the edge. With a gasp she let me go, wiping the spittle from her mouth. She stood up and with no fanfare undid her bra and panties, letting them fall to the floor.

She pushed me against the desk and mounted me, my member easily sliding into her. Enterprise thrust her breasts into my face and I sucked on her nipples, one hand sinking into the soft flesh of her other breast while the other kept me upright on the desk as she rocked her hips against mine.

Enterprise might be as tall as I am, but she was slender and tight. Sometimes I would wonder how these shipgirls moved with such large breasts, but now was not one of those times. She kept me pinned to the desk as she looked into my eyes; her lust clear. Then, she kissed me, her tongue violently seeking mine. I wanted to cum, but I couldn't. I knew it was in her technique; she was skilled at prolonging the encounter and I knew it would be awhile before I would get the privilege.

This went on for some time, Enterprise taking a full minute to move from the tip of my shaft to the base. Other times she'd go so fast I could barely see her hips moving. A puddle of love juices were pooling on the ground beneath us, and when she finally pulled out and step back, she pulled me against her, whispering in my ear.

"You want to eat my pussy, shiki-kan?" I swallowed and nodded, unable to speak. She had this effect on me, and so far she was the only one who could really control me like this. I found it exciting… the other girls were always either compliant or just, well, them. Monty, for instance, acted all gruff but I know there's a sweet side to her.

Anyway, something spurred me on as I pushed her back onto the bed and knelt down, taking her crotch into my mouth, her juices glistening on her slightly agape slit. I started with her labia, gently caressing the lips of her crotch while occasionally flicking her clit with my tongue, teasing her. She kept trying to use her finger on it but I held both of her hands as I slowly pushed my tongue inside of her.

She was going mad, and the next thing I knew, her thighs were pushing against my head as she came, her shaking body a testament to the pleasure she was feeling. I felt myself twitch in response, a small amount of pre-cum escaping me. I stood up and placed my throbbing member inside of her.

"You want this cock?" I asked her, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice. This was the first time she had turned control over to me.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Say it, say that you want your Commander inside of you!" I ordered her.

"Fuck me, Shiki-kan! Fuck me hard!"

I rammed myself into her, holding both her legs apart so I could admire her body, her breasts bouncing with each thrust into her. She noticed I was looking and squeezed them invitingly. I watched as my member exposed the pink flesh of her insides, and I felt myself wanting to cum. I looked at Enterprise but she just shook her head and looked at her breasts. I nodded and pulled out, letting go of her legs before she scooted back in the bed. I straddled her stomach, my member laying between her breasts.

She pushed them together, and I thrust, slowly at first and then faster, the lubrication of her slit making her breasts slick. She leaned her head forward and began to kiss the tip every time it would reach her lips. Then, she began taking it into her mouth, her hot breath pushing me nearer to the edge with every thrust.

Eventually, I could take it no more, "En, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out as I thrust forward and into her mouth one last time, my orgasm shaking my body with its intensity. She swallowed my cum, but pulled back before I had finished. As a result, I also covered her face with my seed. She smiled at me and pointed to her crotch.

"I think you've got one more in you, Shiki-kan. Come inside me this time, ok?"

I nodded, how could I say no?

I woke up, feeling tired. Someone was shaking me.

"Shiki-kan, it smells in here. We need to meet the commission fleet in an hour. Go shower." Montpelier was as irritable as always, and so I slid out of bed and glanced at Enterprise, sleeping soundly beside me. It wasn't until three hours after we began that she was finally satiated, and it left me drained. Montpelier was looking at me funny, and then I saw why. I was naked, and she was staring at my member.

Then, she shocked me by doing something she had shown no inclination of previously. She reached out and grabbed it, squeezing. I gasped in surprise.  
"Why are you this hard when you wake up? Pervert." She stroked me, her small, soft hands bringing me to the brink quickly. She had never once shown any inclination, why was she doing this?

"M-monty…" She silenced me with a look and then let go, my member twitching. I was mere seconds from finishing.

She said nothing and walked towards my private bathroom. I followed her as she got the shower ready and gestured for me to get in, "Here you go. I'll be waiting for you outside, shiki-kan."

I nodded my thanks and climbed in. I was shampooing my hair when I realized something, the door never closed, and a rustling sound informed me that someone was taking off their clothes. Had Enterprise come to join me?

The curtain was swept aside by a now naked Montpelier, and I dropped the bottle of soap. She was more petite than her sister Cleveland, and I swear I saw a ghost of a smile on her face as she climbed in and got behind me.

"It's a secretary's duty to take care of the Commander… So I thought I would wash your back," She said, affecting the same bored tone. I heard the soap bottle being opened and her lathering it up, but it wasn't my back she began to wash. As her hands massaged and washed my member, her small body pressed up against mine. I swallowed and turned around quickly. Montpelier looked up at me and sighed, pushing herself against me and grasping my member once again.  
"This is incredible, Monty…" I reached behind her and used both hands to grab her ass, squeezing it gently. She gasped slightly but allowed it to happen. She sped up her ministrations, the head of my member pressing against her stomach. I gritted my teeth, suppressing the urge to cum.

"What's the matter, Shiki-kan? You can come any time," I tried to reach around her to feel her crotch, but she pressed up against me and closed her legs, shaking her head. Her denial made me think of what could come later, and that pushed me over the edge.

I watched as my cum sprayed over her body, covering her stomach and a little even landing on her breasts. I sighed with pleasure with every burst. Montpelier looked at me and smiled, tilting my head down with her hands and kissing me.

"I love you, Shiki-kan. Watching you and my sister… seeing how you take care of all of us and how hard you work… it made me realize how much you mean to me," Montpelier hugged me tightly, and I stroked the top of her head.

"I love you too, Monty." I replied, and she squeezed me one more time before letting me go. She turned around and bent over, exposing herself to me as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Uh… umm… I know you like to do it in the butt with Cleveland but… um… could you please just put it in my pussy?" She looked shy and uncertain. Bent over, her labia parted just enough to expose the pink inside of her. I knelt down and began to gently massage her slit, my tongue slowly entering her. She was already wet, and I could just hear her soft moans over the shower.

I know she didn't want me to put my member inside of it but… I gently licked her anus, ringing it with my tongue. She didn't protest, but I could hear her breathing quicken as I pushed my tongue into her gently.

"Shiki-kan… please use your cock… I want to feel you inside of me," Montpelier said, her voice thick with lust.

I stood up and pushed my member against her anus, "Just a little, Monty… it'll make you relax," I reassured her as she looked back at me with surprise.  
"O-ok Shiki-kan… please don't push too much, ok?" I used soap to lubricate my way and pushed until just the head was inside of her. I stood there like that for a minute until I could see her breathing calm down. Then, I pulled out and pushed into her slit, straining against her intact virginity.

"Relax, Monty…" I said, then pushed forward, breaking her hymen. A trickle of blood dripped out of her and she let out a sob.

"Shiki-kan… that hurt…" She turned around to face me, tears in her eyes. I pulled her against me, kissing her. She started moving on her own, slowly pushing back against me, "I want to feel good. Like Cleveland…"

I nodded and pushed her forward, slowly thrusting into her. I took my time, gently fondling her breasts as she accepted me into her. When I was fully inside of her, I began to slowly thrust. She pushed back against me quickly, and I increased my pace. She was tight, and it wasn't long before I wanted to cum again.  
"Not yet, Shiki-kan! Doggy-style feels so good but… I want to do it face to face," Montpelier said as she pulled away from me. I nodded and pushed her back against the wall, entering her from the front. She looked at me, her usual stoic face gone, replaced by one filled with adoration. I thrust into her, admiring her slender form.

"You want me to come inside you, Monty?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her, my tongue seeking out hers and gently caressing it as I thrust myself deep inside of her, coming yet again. She cried out in pleasure as the feeling of my cum inside of her drove her over the edge, her body twitching as she reached her orgasm. We stayed locked together like this for a time, the hot water of the shower covering us and washing away the evidence of our lovemaking.

Eventually, we separated, and Montpelier slumped to the floor of the tub. I helped her up and helped bathe her, and when she recovered she returned the favor. She giggled as I washed her, and I was taken aback at the sound. She smiled at me as we finished up and kissed me once more.

"Let's get dressed, Shiki-kan. We need to go greet the commission fleet. I think you need to pay special attention to them today. They are bringing you back something special, after all!"

I nodded, and when we walked out of the bathroom, we saw Enterprise sitting up in the bed, still nude, and smiling at us.

"Finally did it Monty? How was your first time?" The stoic ship stretched languidly on the bed before standing up.

Montpelier grabbed my arm defensively, "That's something special! I don't want to share…" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Drop it, En," I ordered her. Enterprise sighed and smirked, turning around and conveniently bending over to retrieve something, exposing herself. I bit my lip and turned away, not wanting to get caught in her trap again, "I have to go meet the commission fleet. You want to come along?"

"No, I think I'll just use your bath. Your secretary ship'll go with you though."

Montpelier and I walked out of the room and towards the docks to meet the returning shipgirls.

We sat on the side of a pier, Montpelier swinging her legs as she scanned the horizon. Helena had come out to join us and snuggled up to me. She gave Montpelier a knowing wink which made the smaller cruiser blush.

Suddenly, the relaxed Helena perked up and pointed due North, "SG detects inbound friendlies! Have fun, Shiki-kan," Helena leaned in for a kiss and left, swaying her hips ever so slightly.

I saw the small dots, and then the girls came screaming into the pier, their rigging heavily used and obviously in need of repair. Long Island was carrying the bulk of the cargo, and the six girls stood around the two of us, some damage sustained.

"Girls! Are you ok? You look like you've been through hell!" Prinz took the treasure from Long Island and dumped it at my feet. There were… so… many… gems.  
"Shiki-kan, you owe us big time!"

I nodded. Then, I sniffed the air. I smelled something. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was new. I liked it.

The girls, safely back at the base, began to happily chatter with one another. Laffey and Ayanami had grabbed a hand each and led me towards the rigging depot, which also served as a locker room/showers type building for shipgirls returning from missions.

Once inside, the girls removed their rigging and passed it to Akashi, who looked at it as if it would kill her. Then, it was off to the showers. I followed them in and enjoyed the view as they got undressed. Warspite did so close to me, keeping eye contact. She favored me with a small smile but turned away quickly, her slim, petite figure still holding my attention. They were about to head into the shower. I called out to Cleveland before she could join them, "Cleve! I need to speak with you for a minute. About the mission."

Cleveland broke off from the rest of the group and ran over to me, her naked body not dirty, but covered in a thin film of sweat. They must have run into some fierce resistance. The others stopped and regarded the two of us, the slim form of Laffey standing in stark contrast to the pinup shape of Prinz. They quickly continued into the showers, and soon I could hear them laughing and enjoying the water.

"Yes, Shiki-kan?" Cleveland tilted her chin up, and I placed a hand on it, stroking her cheek before kissing her. She tried to back away but was against a wall, "I haven't showered in two days! I stink… and I'm covered with sweat!" She protested as I gently fondled her breast.

"I missed you, Cleve. I can't wait and… there's just something about you right now that is really doing it for me!" I pinned her arm against the wall and, as Montpelier looked on, I began to lick her armpit.

A musk I usually only experienced in her nether regions subtly masked her usual floral scent. The light saltiness of her sweat somehow made the experience even better as I felt more and more turned on by her pleasant, stimulating odor.

"S-Shiki-kan! Stop! I haven't s-showered yet!" Cleveland squirmed, giggling sporadically as I ran my tongue along her smooth, perfect skin. My pants had become painfully restrictive, and I noticed them being loosened.

I didn't bother to wonder who did it, because the next thing I knew my member was free and resting against Cleveland's crotch. She was breathing heavily as I held both her arms above her head. I moved away and admired her figure, looking over her slim figure covered in sweat, some from her sortie, and some from now. She was slowly gyrating her hips, as if to satisfy something she felt in her loins.

"Aniki…" Montpelier looked on at her sister and loosened her shorts, pushing her hand inside them as she bit her lip.

"M-monty! Don't look!" Cleveland cried out.

"It's ok, Shiki-kan already did it with me…" Cleveland pushed her crotch against my member, and I bent my knees slightly, giving me the angle I needed to penetrate her. I slipped inside her soaking wet womanhood with ease, and she let loose a cry of pleasure.

I moaned and turned my head when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Staring from behind the wall was Laffey and Ayanami, likely curious as to the lewd noises coming from the locker room. They quickly ducked away when they saw I was watching and I began to thrust into Cleveland.

"Shiki-kan… please let my arms go…" She pleaded with me. In response, I attacked her other armpit, the fresh taste of it making my hips move of their own accord as I thrust into her ever more strongly. Her musk was unbearably erotic, and I eventually let her arms go, where they hung limp at her sides. I quickly but gently lay her against the floor, keeping her hips raised as I thrust into her.

"Stop, commander!" Montpelier yelled, and I did, surprised, "You have to give Aniki what she wants. Do her in the butt."

"Monty! Don't say such lewd things…" Cleveland covered her face as I rested her hips on the floor, elevating them slightly and pushing her legs back to expose her fully. Montpelier knelt down next to me, and I could see it soaked her shorts through. She grabbed my member and guided it into Cleveland's anus, watching it as I slowly penetrated her.

Cleveland moaned as my member disappeared inside of her ass. I couldn't wait and my thrusts left an echoing slap of flesh as I pounded her. I looked at her erotic expression, her beautiful face contorted with pleasure as she stared at me. She was my wife, and I knew how to make her feel good.

I lightly pinched her nipples as she squirmed on the floor, until a pair of legs and bare butt were suddenly in front of my face. Montpelier had stood over her sister and bent over, exposing herself. She pushed it against my face and I immediately stuck my tongue deep inside of her ass as her scent filled my nostrils.  
"Aniki, Shiki-kan is doing lewd things to my butt while he does things to yours. This is amazing, Aniki! I know you're the commander's wife but I want to have fun with the commander too."

Cleveland just stared at Montpelier. Then, I switched things up, pulling out of Cleveland and pushing my member against Montpelier.

"Aniki! He's pushing it into my butt! I can feel him entering me! It feels so good, it's so big in there!" I thrust into Montpelier as she began to moan, Cleveland limp and staring at her, her legs still held up by Montpelier.

I kept thrusting, Montpelier's virgin ass tighter than I expected. I almost didn't notice my imminent orgasm until it was too late, and the first stream of my seed to fill up Montpelier's ass exploded from me with a cry of pleasure. She collapsed, and I pulled out, quickly pushing my member into Cleveland's slit, her cries of pleasure echoing her sister's as she came from feeling my hot seed fill up her womb.

Montpelier anus twitched as a stream of cum leaked from it. I stood up, and knelt next to Cleveland, who lay pinned by an exhausted Montpelier.

She looked at me and smiled, "Shiki-kan… I love you." I returned the endearment and kissed her. Then, I focused my attention to the showers, leaving the exhausted sisters behind me.

I was honestly starting to feel the affects. I knew I had near inhuman amounts of stamina and a tank of 'lubricant' that somehow filled quickly, but it wasn't even noon yet and my biggest challenge yet lay before me.

I love challenges.

The scene that greeted me was like something out of some ridiculous doujin. I swallowed as the five other girls in the commission fleet looked at me expectantly; the liquid running down their legs comprising more than just water. They had heard (and possibly seen) what had happened in the locker room.  
The constant streams of water gave their skin a shining, surreal quality, and the scent of fragrant soap filled the air. My nostrils still had Cleveland's musk on them, and with every breath I inhaled it, staring at the beautiful view.

Laffey and Ayanami were the first two to approach me. Laffey spoke first, "Laffey will… protect Long Island. The enemy, Shiki-kan, shall not make it to the carrier."

She got down on her knees and immediately wrapped her lips around my member. I swallowed as Ayanami approached me, "It is the duty of the vanguard fleet to protect the main fleet. I'm sorry, Shiki-kan…" Ayanami pressed her slim body against mine, pulling my head down with her hands and kissing me.

I could hear Prinz chuckling, and something about how I'd never make it past her. All I could think about was Ayanami's tongue in my mouth, and Laffey's tongue on my member. She couldn't quite take all of me but it was ok, her technique was excellent. It was to be expected of one of my wives. It was uncommon for two of my wives to be going at me but I have to say that when it happened; it was incredible!

Suddenly, Laffey stopped and lay down, spreading her legs in the total submission position, "Shiki-kan, Laffey wants… you… inside of her…" She looked at me and then looked away. Ayanami stepped back and nodded and I got down on all fours, guiding myself into Laffey's ready womanhood. She was small… and tight, as always. I grimaced as she squeezed against me, her small breasts perky and inviting.

However, I could only admire them for so long before Ayanami stepped in front of me, "Shiki-kan… please… service me. I want to spend time with you too."  
I did as she asked, and for the second time in an hour I was in the same position. I needed a change, however, and decided that I'd have to let them take control. I pulled out of Laffey, who emitted a noise of discontent.

When I lay down, she wasted no time in clambering on top of me and spearing herself with my shaft yet again. She rode it well, and before I knew it Ayanami had figured out what to do and sat on my face in just the right spot so that my tongue could enter her deeply. Ayanami ground against me, but I hardly noticed… something I can't say for when South Dakota did it to me. That… nearly killed me.

Laffey made soft moans as she slowly worked my manhood within her throbbing slit. Her soft, small hands were pressed against my stomach, and each time I pressed against her womb she would dig her nails into me.

Then, I heard kissing, and I knew that my wives were making out above me, the lewd sound spurring me on as I gripped Laffey's hips and pushed her down. I felt her squeeze against me as her orgasm rippled through her, and it was more than enough to send me over the edge.

My nearly inexhaustible supply was just that, nearly inexhaustible. However, as my cum poured into Laffey, I knew that I was at the midpoint of my endurance. I had to get to Long Island!

"The pervert… Shiki-kan... Has cum a lot inside… me…" Laffey said in her usual sleepy voice as she and Ayanami climbed off of me. My face was slick with Ayanami's fluids. She looked at me and smiled before leaning down and licking them.

"It's ok Shiki-kan, you like to lick girls, so I should lick you too, right?" Ayanami spoke in between her lewd behavior. I lay there and accepted it, my member still twitching but my body starting to feel the effects of prolonged sex. It's just like any other exercise, and today was a marathon.

I ran my hands along her body, Ayanami's soft skin always so pleasant to touch. She often would pull me aside for a quickie and have longer bouts of fun when she slept in my bed, but today she was taking her time. When she was finished she kissed me and then positioned herself above me.

"Laffey… is tired…" I heard her say, and looked over to see her curl up on the floor, her gentle snoring almost inaudible over the showers.

"Shiki-kan… look…" Ayanami brought my attention back to her, and I saw that she had shifted her hips forward and was guiding my member so it pressed against her anus. She rarely went for anal, but I was always ready for it. She moaned as her ass swallowed the head, her face a mask of lewd desire that I could just make out as I was transfixed on watching my member disappear into her.

Ayanami cried out in pleasure as she went to the base, but I wasn't done yet. A sudden surge of energy took me and I lifted her off of me and stood us both up, turning her around. I pulled her against me and lifted her, spreading her legs and entering her ass again. She wasn't heavy, but I had to lean my back against one of the shower posts to properly support her.

I thrust into her from behind as she turned her head to look at me. I kissed her deeply, our tongues meeting as I thrust quickly into her. She screamed as she shook with an intense orgasm; her squirting womanhood nearly covering the sleeping Laffey after Prinz moved out of the way.

A moment later I noticed that her breathing had steadied and her eyes closed. She had passed out. I set her down and, without exiting her, I lay her prone and thrust into her ass as my desire to cum welled up again.

This was new, so it was even more exciting than usual. My orgasm was especially intense, and I came so much inside of Ayanami that, even when I pulled out, I continued to cum, so I let out the rest inside of her slit even as my cum was already seeping out of her ass. I admired the gape as I finished inside her. She still didn't wake up, her body was merely responding to me.

I stood up when I was finished, Prinz now confronting me.

"It looks like the destroyer escorts stood no chance against the enemy commander, but I am a heavy cruiser and will not fall so easily!" Prinz lunged at me but I sidestepped her and spun around, pulling her against me and fondling her breasts. She whimpered slightly as my manhood rested in her thigh gap.  
"You think so? I have plenty left…" I rubbed myself against her as I played with her exceptionally large breasts, enjoying the way they seemed to swallow my hands. I teased her nipples, the normally dominant Prinz making small sounds of pleasure.

"How do you want it? Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you? You want me to fill you up with hot, thick cum, right?" I whispered into her ear.  
"Y-yes, Shiki-kan! Fuck me!" She cried out, and I slipped inside of her. She moaned in delights and began pushing back against me, her lust overcoming her.

Now, this is where it gets fun. Prinz is an active partner and seeks me out in the same way Atago does, but to a slightly lesser degree. Prinz likes surprise attacks and is one reason Eldridge protects me. I woke up once, bound to a bed somewhere in the base I had never been before, Prinz riding me relentlessly.

I'm not into being dominated…

Unless it's on my terms!

I pulled out of Prinz, "I think that's enough for now."

I heard choking sounds, but I turned around and favored Long Island, who was just staring at me and waiting, a sly smile spreading across her face. She may be a gamer girl, but she knows how to fuck like you wouldn't believe.

Suddenly, I was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground, the lustful Prinz immediately sitting on my member and riding it like a mechanical bull. Her breasts bounced as she thrust her hips down against mine and I broke free from her grip to fondle them before pulling her against me. She kissed me violently, biting my lip more than a little hard and thrusting her tongue into my mouth so deeply I thought she was searching for my tonsils.

I could feel nothing and experience nothing but Prinz's moans and her body pressed against mine. I reached out and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly.  
Then, she stopped and moved just ever so slightly, right before I was about to cum. She teased me, "You can't cum just yet… I must protect Long Island at all costs!" I grunted as she began to move again. She did this… four times in total until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it… Prinz…" I said and, when she was about to stop again, I thrust into her, sending us both over the edge. She collapsed against me as we came together, my member pushed out of her by her contractions as I filled her womb.

"Shiki-kan…" She moaned as it slipped out of her. I got her to stand up off of me, but she sat down, and just stared at me, her lust satiated and her mind still a little blank.

I turned my attention once again to Long Island.

"Looks like the enemy Shiki-kan has gotten past all of my defenses… I suppose he should have his reward," she said as she lay back and spread her legs, teasing her clit with a finger. I lay down in front of her on my stomach and began to eat her out, my tongue working it's way to her clit, and then inside of her.  
I could smell her musk even beneath the floral scent of her body wash as attacked her with my tongue. She was squirming, so I lifted my head and began to kiss her body, her well-shaped breasts, the next target. I sucked on her nipples, their texture softening as her moans increased in volume. A small pool of fluids had formed beneath her womanhood I was fingering as we began to kiss.

She still faintly tasted of cola and chips, and when our lips parted, I asked her about it.

"I had some stashed away that I ate on the way back from the commission… You know I hate going outside but you make me go on special commissions…" She pouted.

"Well, I suppose it's time for your reward then… How do you want it?" I asked her, my mind blanking out as my cock ached to be inside of her.  
"Well, if it's my decision… I want you to fuck my pussy but cum in my ass… Think you can handle that?" She giggled as I pushed her onto her side and entered her expeditiously, one leg against my right shoulder. She was the epitome of the girl next door, and she looked at me with an expression not of unbridled lust, but with one of pleasure and satisfaction.

If I'm being honest, Long Island turns me on in a way that I'm not sure how to describe. She's lazy and can go for days without accomplishing a single thing while hiding her sexy body beneath too large and too long shirts, sometimes even forgetting to put on panties, or not changing the ones she had on from the day before.

I swear she drinks so much soda and eats so many chips that you can smell it on her. Yet these things just make me even more excited. I think…

No…

I know she knows it drives me crazy, but in a good way. She's one of my most active partners who isn't one of my wives. I've snuck in on her before and surprised her, but she merely pulls up her shirt as she lays prone and exposes her bare ass to me, spreading her legs and inviting me in without even taking her attention away from whatever game she's playing.

It's so fucking hot.

Anyway, I have her attention now, and I make the most of it. I ram into her, knowing full well that she will take the last of my seed for that day. I earned this! She was letting loose, her moans filling the showers and echoing off the walls as I teased her clit with my free hand.

Fuck, she was sexy. She had a little extra, sure, but her thighs and ass were so soft and pliant, an absolute joy to touch. Her breasts weren't overly large and were fun to watch and to play with.

Well, it was time to fulfill Long Island's request. I pulled out of her and moved her onto her stomach, spreading her ass with my hands and immediately burying my face in it. I teased her anus, thrusting my tongue inside of her. She lay perfectly still, breathing heavily as I gave her what she wanted.

Oh, yeah. Long Island loves anal sex. She can't get enough of it, and I don't think there's been a time where we haven't had anal while fooling around. She was delicious, and I reached up to fondle her breasts, my index fingers gently massaging her nipples. Then, I couldn't take it anymore and got up, pushing my member into her ass. She easily took all of me, and squeezed her rectum against mine as I thrust into her rapidly, her asshole a perfect ring around my manhood.

I lay on top of her, gently biting her ear as her ass rippled with every deep thrust. This was it, this would be the cumshot to end all other cumshots, I just knew it, and so did she.

"Now! Cum in my ass now, Shiki-kan!" Long Island begged, and I gave her what she so desired. Thick cum poured out of me and quickly started leaking out between our joining. Yet I couldn't stop coming, and I felt my legs become wet with Long Island's squirting. She lay shivering beneath me, and I couldn't move save for my hips gently rocking as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me.

Then, it was over, the two of us unable to move. I felt a pair of hands on me and turned my head to see Warspite looking at me; her face one of disappointment.  
"Looks like Shiki-kan couldn't make it to me…" She sighed and, deceptively strong, she easily rolled me off of Long Island, whose ass was basically a fountain of cum at this point.

I lay on my back as the petite battleship played with my limp member. She shook her head and called for a couple larger battleships to come carry me out. I remember seeing Oklahoma and California come in and stop, shocked at the sight that met them. Prinz was leaning against one shower, fast asleep, apparently having been pleasuring herself while watching me fuck Long Island.

Laffey and Ayanami were in each other's arms, asleep, their privates surrounded by a mixture of fluids. As they carried me into the locker room, I saw Cleveland sitting with her back to the wall, Montpelier passed out in her lap. She saw me and smiled, but said nothing.

"Wait…" I heard Warspite say, and then I could no longer stay awake. I quickly gave in and fell asleep in the arms of my powerful battleships.

This was the first time in a long time that I had this much fun with my shipgirls. I felt bad that I couldn't make it Warspite, especially because she and I had yet to… explore each other. She was affectionate and defensive of me, saying that if anyone wanted to take me away they'd have to get through her first. When she was in her rigging, she was a sight to behold!

Well, there's always the next time, and ultimately I'm ok with that because I want to perform at peak levels. Oh, right, I should explain why I'm conscious. The two battleships dumped me in the hot springs on the island and I've been sitting up to my chin in hot, aromatic water. I apparently slept about eight hours and the sun was just beginning to set.

I was alone, and honestly it was refreshing. I kind of dreaded returning to my quarters for fear of losing my sense of tranquility. Don't get me wrong, I love my shipfus, but sometimes a man needs his own time.

"Ahh… this feels so great…" I said to no one in particular. Then, I saw the sliding door to the onsen open and sighed. I jinxed myself. Please don't be fucking Atago, I couldn't handle her ardent love right now. I strained to see who it was in the twilight, but all I could make out was that whoever it was, they were petite, and carried a tray.

My stomach rumbled, and I hoped it was food. I hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast and was starving, my… 'lubricant' reserves refilling and I felt a sharp need for protein. As the figure approached, I saw the unmistakable face of Warspite, set in its usual serious expression. When she saw that I was awake it softened, and she gave me a small smile.

It melted my heart. Have you ever seen her smile? It's precious.

"Shiki-kan, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some Tonkatsu Ramen and a beer. Please, eat up, I made it myself," Warspite said, laying the items on a nearby table. I stood up and joined her.

"You're the best, Warspite! Wait, you delivered these naked?" I was naked as well… and trying not to look too hard at her. I was beginning to… 'rise' to the occasion.

"There's um… no clothes allowed in the onsen, Shiki-kan…" Warspite fidgeted and puffed her chest out a little.

I pulled her in for a hug which she returned, and we sat down. I immediately began to eat with gusto, the pork belly tender and crispy, the broth perfect, and the noodles soft. I ate quickly, taking long draws off the beer she brought to wash everything down.

By the time I was done, the bowl was clean, and the beer was empty. Warspite looked at me, smiling, apparently happy that I had enjoyed her meal so much.  
"Shiki-kan, may I join you in the hot springs? It's rarely they're empty like this," Warspite, took my hand and I nodded, following her in.

I would later find out that the onsen was empty because she walked around in her rigging and threatened all the other shipfus that they'd be facing her guns. The only one who stood up to her was Nagato, but they came to some agreement… but that's another story for a later time.

"Hey, Warspite… why don't you wear a skirt? You can be very… distracting," I teased her.

"W-well… I'm the fastest battleship! E-even though I don't look like one…" Warspite, squeezed her small chest and looked at me, her demeanor the opposite of mercurial.

"I like them, they fit you and… well… you're perfect, Warspite. I love you!" The last bit slipped out, and she looked at me, stunned. I had never told her that. She got up and sat on my lap, facing me.

"You… you mean that?" She fidgeted, touching my chest and looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, Warspite… I really do," I assured her.

She smiled and gave an uncharacteristic giggle before responding, "I love you, too!" She cried out happily and kissed me. I pulled her close, our tongues meeting each other as the sun set. Only the soft lights of the onsen illuminated us, and as I looked into Warspite's eyes I saw a devotion in them that was so pure and honest I just wanted to hold her against me.

The little commander, however, had ideas of his own and was now rock hard… and Warspite knew it. She smiled at me and began sliding against it. Water, however, makes for a poor lubricant so I lifted her up and we got out of the onsen. Fortunately, there was a lawn covered in soft grass nearby, and I lay her down there. She immediately got up and pointed to the lawn.

"You first," she told me, and I lay down obediently, knowing what was coming. She positioned her hips above my face and it was a moment later that I felt her soft mouth surrounding my member. I guess I had had enough time to recover.

I lifted my head up and began pleasuring her with my tongue. Sliding it inside of her labia, teasing her clit before finally thrusting it inside of her. I remembered how many times I had already done this today, but this really took the cake. Warspite's unique musk urged me on and I began toying with her ass, my finger pressing against her anus.

She quickened her pace as I did this, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Warspite, I'm gonna cum! W-wait!" She only went faster, and suddenly I was past the point of no return, my cum pouring into her mouth. She swallowed, but it wasn't enough and, when she stood up, I could see my seed dripping down her chin.

"S-sorry, Shiki-kan… I couldn't take all of it," She said as I got up. She rested her arms on the table and pushed her rear out, looking at me invitingly. I was still rock hard and got behind her, pushing my member into her slowly. She wasn't a large ship, and when I finally pushed inside of her, she whimpered slightly.  
"You ok, Warspite?" I asked her, worried.

"I'm ok… please continue…" She said, her voice thick with desire. She was soaking wet, and I rubbed my finger along her slit, using it as a lubricant when I slid it into her anus.

"Do you like that?" I asked her.

"I… do not mind it…" she said weakly. I played with her ass as I thrust into her, distracting her until she started enjoying the feel of my member inside of her. She was going limp, and I caught her before she could fall forward. I lay her on the grass, and she got on her hands and knees. I entered her again and her arms gave out as she came. I felt her juices against me and it spurred me on, the lewd sounds of our lovemaking filling the onsen. She moaned, her face against the cool grass and her hips high in the air.

"Shiki-kan… It feels so big inside of me, do I really turn you on so much? Even with this body?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Your body is perfect, Warspite! I could do this all night…" I felt it coming on again, and gave in, knowing that there would be more to come for the final act. I filled her womanhood up and pulled out, cum still leaking from my member. She rolled over, my seed leaking from her wet slit.

"Shiki-kan… so much…" I knelt over her and began to play with her small breasts, licking them and teasing her nipples with my tongue. She squirmed in pleasure, but didn't resist me. She seemed so fragile despite being so strong, and when I was done I helped her to her feet.

"Shiki-kan, I want more!" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more. You're pretty wet, so I thought we could try it in the onsen…" I gestured towards the water. She nodded, but I stopped her before we got in, "I want to see you, all of you…"

"Like this?" She lay down and spread her legs apart, her small chest heaving with excitement. I could see her slit and her anus. I wanted to be inside of it so bad but I also wanted to try something new.

I'd never had sex in the onsen. Hell, I'd only been in once or twice since the shipgirls used it so frequently and there were so many of them. I swallowed and nodded, "Ok, let's get in the onsen."

She nodded, and we got in, where she immediately climbed on top of me.

Wait. That was awkward, right? Well, let me explain. Once you get in the water, you can't really see what's going on under it. I just wanted to have that mental picture. Nothing is as sexy as watching your cock spread the asshole of a sexy ship, right? Plus, do you have any idea how fucking hot it is to see a girl in the total submission position?

That's enough of that, let's continue.

She held herself above my member as I guided it towards her anus, and when she lowered herself, it began to enter. She paused and looked me in the eyes, "Shiki-kan… really enjoys doing it in the butt. Ok, I'll let you."

She lowered herself onto it slowly, and it easily accepted me. If I thought she was tight before, there was no comparing it to this hole. It squeezed against me, and the lewd face Warspite wore didn't help matters as she slowly began to ride it.

With every thrust against me it would go a little deeper, and I saw in my mind's eye Warspite's ass stretching to accommodate my member. When I felt her take it completely inside, I pulled her against me, kissing her urgently. Our tongues clashed as she rode it faster and faster, my body shaking from the intense feeling of anal sex. I held her as she came, still continuing to ride me despite the shock waves of pleasure that rocked her through each orgasm.  
I smelled her, tasted her, was one with her as I grabbed her hips and pressed them against me, my engorged manhood releasing deep inside of her rectum, her expression going blank as I filled her with my cum. My body shook violently as I clutched Warspite against me, my hands squeezing her ass.  
I felt it seep out into the onsen, and then, everything went black for a moment.

All I could feel was Warspite against me, and the sound of our breathing. Then, as if nothing happened, everything came rushing back.  
I extracted myself from Warspite and sat her beside me. She was hanging onto my arm and resting her head against my shoulder.  
"Shiki-kan, I've never felt this way before, can I sleep with you tonight?" She looked at me, and I nodded.

"Of course, Warspite," I promised her, and we stay like that for a while longer. We were about to get up and leave when I saw the door open. Oh.

Oh no…

Warspite gasped as she saw half of the fleet pouring from the doors, the shipgirls led by Atago and Takao. Their eyes were full of lust, and I swallowed.  
"Eldridge!" I cried out, and quickly climbed out of the pool, dragging Warspite beside me. The little destroyer materialized next to me with a puff of smoke and the sound of tortured metal. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, you should get dressed. Also… Shiki-kan…" She looked at the girls pouring into the onsen.

Fun fact, you can't get to where we were without getting into the onsen. Why is that a fun fact? For the same reason you don't 'special touch' Eldridge.  
She will shock the shit out of you.

"Don't kill them," I order her, and she nods, leaning down so that just the tip of her ahoge touches the water. Atago is within meters of us, but suddenly stops, the realization of what's about to happen dawning on her.

"Atago, give it up. I'm done for the day," I tell her. The other ships fall silent and stare at us. I see so many Sakura Empire ships, and a few Iron Blood. I consider calling Saint Louis but I wouldn't even get the opportunity.

"Shiki-kan! It doesn't matter! I'll just come to you tonight!" Atago cried out, her voice wild.

"Do it," I ordered Eldridge.

A brief flash of electricity emanated from her hair, and suddenly the shipgirls were no longer responsive. Then, they began to float on their backs, paralysis having set in. I nodded my thanks to Eldridge, and she disappeared in another puff of smoke as I gritted my teeth against the sound of her 'special ability.'  
Also, don't be worried, these are shipgirls. They aren't in any danger. Vestal and Akashi showed up and sighed as we waded our way back to the side with the exit.

"Shiki-kan, there's no way Akashi will get to sleep tonight…" the diminutive catgirl repair ship shopkeeper whined.

"I'm sure the Commander had a good reason for doing this," Vestal reassured her, and then turned beet red as she caught sight of myself and Warspite, naked as the day we were born. Well, I guess Warspite wasn't born naked but I don't know what happens before they're out of the shipyard… I'm not allowed to…  
"Hey Vestal, I'm sorry about this," I gesture to the menagerie of shipgirls about four hours away of coming to their senses.

"T-that's ok, C-commander…" She fidgeted, and I smiled as I thought about the swimsuit I just bought for her from Akashi.

Warspite and I made it back to my quarters without incident, and we showered together and somehow avoided doing anything lewd before getting in the bed together.

"Shiki-kan, do you mean what you said before?" She asked me sleepily.

"About what?" I responded.

"That you love me."

"Of course I love you," I reassured her.

"I'm so happy to hear that, but…" She hesitated.

"But what?"

"Nothing, it's ok…"

She kissed me, and then pushed herself against me, laying her head on my chest. I'm not an idiot, I knew what she wanted.

I wanted to give her one too, but I just needed a little more time to get the gems together. I will promise Warspite soon.

She'll become my tenth wife.

Phew, this one was pretty long. Things just kind of got out of control. Normal though, I mean, who could resist Cleveland? I feel a little bad because it was Helena that introduced me to Cleveland, though I love them both. Hell, I love them all. Seriously though, Warspite doesn't get enough attention, she is such an adorable little shipfu and I love her dearly. I was waiting for her retrofit to promise her but who knows when that will happen so I think by the time the commander has his next adventure worthy of documenting she will be number ten.

The next one will be more laid back. I'm considering just having a nice one on one, something short and sweet with a character we see little. Maybe Repulse, I like her max affinity dialogue and she seems very earnest and doesn't get nearly the attention she deserves. Maybe a crossover with IA, but that's still just an idea as I'm not sure where I would go with that. Maybe Purple Heart. I married her but I haven't touched on the crossover. I wasn't a fan of the Ai crossover. Not because I don't like the character, but because they just had to change the menu music for a solid month. My fucking ears.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Not as much plot as I normally write but, you know, sometimes you just gotta see how many times you need to read something before you can get through it…

You know who you are…

Heh.


	3. The Power of Medicine

Cleveland snored softly beside me, and I lay with my eyes open as the sounds of the predawn island greeted me, the room only dimly lit. I nestled her in the crook of my arm and she made the occasional sleepy murmur.

It was quite cute.

However, it did not distract me from the reality of my situation. I had promised to join the girls on a mission, and it was only then I realized my true apprehension for these uncharted waters. There were landmasses and entire cities, but never had I seen anything but copied ships and sirens, the former a shell of the shipgirls on this island. I believe it has something to do with the cubes but that's not important at this time.

What is important is who would be going. I needed my heavy hitters to protect me, so Enterprise and Nagato would provide fire support and air superiority.

Helena's radar would be invaluable, and Saint Louis and Cleveland would defend her and the main fleet. Saint Louis was valuable due to her special abilities that target sirens.

Vestal would also join us, the repair ship a necessary addition because of the length of the mission. I saw her around the port quite often, but she was quiet and kind, and always seemed to be about her business.

I'd like to get to know her better.

I would go in my ship. Nothing fancy, just an automated light cruiser slaved to the girls. It was luxurious and boasted a large commander's quarters… and plenty of firepower and a host of anti-aircraft capabilities.

It fucking terrified me. I'm not one of the girls, I don't have their capabilities and resilience. As far as I know I'm only human. Cleveland stirred beside me and opened her eyes.

"Shiki-kan?" She murmured as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She gave me a small smile and hugged me, "Can't sleep? Don't worry, I'll protect you!" A kiss sealed the deal, and I thanked her. She got out of the bed, nude, and waggled her butt at me enticingly. I got up and hurried over to her, pulling her against me.

It may have been early, but the events of the night before were still fresh in my mind as my hands wandered over her body. It was coherent thought one second, then all I could do was kiss Cleveland's neck from behind as she pushed herself against me, my member pressing against her rump.

A loud bang came from the door as it was opened with an obscene amount of force. There weren't many shipgirls here who would do that, but it was likely to be…

"Shiki-kaaaaaaaaaan! Wait, are you doing lewd things with Cleveland? We have a mission to prep for and a submarine fleet was authorized!" The excited voice belonged to no other than U-81. I knew before I even turned around that she was as ridiculously energetic as usual and I just needed my coffee.

When I turned around, the diminutive submarine launched herself at me in her typical one piece bathing suit. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt her body press my member up and against my belly, the material of her one piece stimulating it.

"Really, U-81?" Cleveland sighed and shook her head, "You need not contrive reasons if you want some time with the commander…"

U-81 shook her head, "I may be small, but that's only because I'm a sub! I'm not some kid…" U-81 pouted, but she was right. She was a petite girl, but I knew she was fully developed. She had a lot of energy and could act immature but that just added to her charm.

"Well, we were about to take a shower, want to join us?" I asked her. U-81 nodded her head and Cleveland giggled. It was her first time with the submarine. Well, any submarine. U-81 was out of her suit in a flash, and stood facing me, hands on her hips, modest chest puffed out, legs splayed and crotch visible.

We climbed into the shower, Cleveland behind me, pressing the full length of her body against me while U-81 got down on her knees and let Cleveland guide my member to her lips.

U-81's lips brushed against me, and I shivered. Her hot breath, combined with Cleveland's gentle strokes, excited me. I took hold of U-81's head and made her take me inside her mouth. Saliva coated my member as she began to suck on it, gently at first and then with more force. I could feel the back of her throat, and it seemed like she wouldn't be able to take any more.

Cleveland giggled and U-81 pulled her head back. Cleveland joined her, kneeling down in front of me, "It's ok, little sister. Let me show you how to do it."

Cleveland took me into her mouth and then began to relax, my member sliding deep into her throat. U-81 gently touched her throat where it distended. I thrust, my hips moving of their own accord. Cleveland breathed through her nose, and I felt my lust rising as she looked up at me, her red eyes regarding me with love.

"Shiki-kan! It's not fair… I want to have a turn too," U-81 puffed out her small chest and stood up, pressing herself against me and tilting her head up. I pulled her against me and kissed her. Cleveland pulled away from me and coughed, then started to play with U-81's breasts, massaging them gently and playing with her nipples.

"Submarines are so slim… I sometimes feel a little jealous when I see shiki-kan looking at the big breasts of some ship classes but I know it's ok," Cleveland spoke, her voice husky.

"They're bigger than mine… and you're a light cruiser too. Also, he married you! Some girls even say you're his favorite…" U-81 got on her knees and took me inside of her mouth again, relaxing this time. I could feel her small throat wrap around my member and I gasped with pleasure as her tongue massaged me.

"Favorite, huh? Well… maybe me and Helena..." Cleveland stood up and pressed up against me, her crotch rubbing against my leg, her hand on my thigh.

"Cleveland…" I spoke, my breath heavy with excitement as I began to approach my climax.

"It's ok, Shiki-kan… you stole Helena from me but I stole my way into your heart… you never looked at me the way you do now until I really fell for you… but I want to know, who tastes better?" Cleveland raised her arm and exposed her armpit. I inhaled as I ran my tongue along it.  
"Why don't we try that out later?" I suggest, and Cleveland giggled. She then takes U-81's head and pushes it fully against me as I climax, my seed pouring down U-81's throat before she pulls back in surprise, receiving the rest of it on her face and chest. She looks at me and smiles.

"Did you like that, Shiki-kan?" She stood up and bent over, exposing herself to me and wagging her hips suggestively. Cleveland bent down in front of me and began to lick U-81's crotch, thrusting her tongue into the submarine, the water cascading over both of them. I watched in awe, hardly noticing when Cleveland stood up, her mouth slick with U-81's juices. She pressed her lips to mine, and as our tongues met, I could taste U-81 on them. Cleveland broke the lewd kiss.

"She tastes good… Why don't you try?" I knelt down and shoved my face into U-81's crotch, my tongue already caressing her womanhood. My member pulsed with excitement as U-81 began to shiver. I stood up and placed my member against her slit. A small whimper of excitement escaped her, and I pushed inside of her.

She was so close that the act of entering her pushed her over the edge, and Cleveland rushed to hold her as her strength gave way and her hands slipped from the wall of the shower. Her orgasm caused her insides to clamp down on me, and for a minute I couldn't push farther into her. When she did loosed up again, she grasped Cleveland as I thrust into her, her hips pushing back against me in time with my own thrusts.

"How does it feel? I know you haven't been with a submarine before… not that I mind," Cleveland blushed, but stared at me.

U-81's moans grew louder, and all at once she pulled herself away from me. She turned around and gave me a devilish grin, "Lie down, Shiki-kan!"

I did as they ordered me, and in a moment she was on top of me. She leaned back as she penetrated me and I could see my member pressing against her insides. Cleveland sat on one stool in the shower after dragging it next to me. She opened her legs and began to finger herself, her soft moans joining U-81's more energetic ones as the sub bounced on top of me, her small chest bouncing in time.

I couldn't take much more of this and had a hard time choosing what to look at. I stared at Cleveland's exposed slit, her fingers thrusting into it, her thighs exposed and glistening with her juices. Then I turned to look at U-81, her eyes full of lust, and love.

I grabbed U-81's hips and pushed her fully onto me as I reached my limit for a second time. U-81 collapsed against my chest as our shared orgasm hit us and I pumped yet more cum into her, her insides filling and the rest seeping out between our union. I clutched her against me as she shook with pleasure, her cries of ecstasy likely audible to the entire base.

"Shiki-kan!" Cleveland cried out, and I looked over as she came, her love juices squirting from her with considerable force and landing on the two of us. The three of us stayed like this for a few minutes before Cleveland could finally get up and pull the exhausted U-81 off of me.

We got her cleaned up, and I was worried until I saw how bright her eyes were, and the way she regarded me. She may be physically tired, but her mind was as sharp as ever.

"Shiki-kan, that was incredible. Let's do it again, ok?" She winked at me and then fell asleep, her head resting on Cleveland's chest.  
"You want to…?" Cleveland shot me a mischievous grin and I shook my head, a bark of laughter escaping me.

"So you head about that… but no, that's not something I'm normally into," I informed her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind waking up to find Shiki-kan inside of me…" Cleveland bit her lip and I just stared at her.

"L-let's get ready for the mission…" I stammered out, and she giggled, exposing her girlish side. Many other shipgirls called her Clevedad and whatnot but I knew how feminine she was.

She nodded, and we did just that.

-

"You're half an hour late, Shiki-kan…" Enterprise sighed as she greeted me on the pier. U-81 had woken up and was full of energy yet again. She rushed to join I-58 and U-101, greeting them enthusiastically. The other two subs looked at me as she animatedly talked to them. U-101 with interest, and I-58 with just a tinge of jealousy.

I-58 had proclaimed that she had fallen for me, and before that had taken to kissing me whenever she felt she could get away with it. She was the first Sakura sub to reach 100 affinity, and I was looking forward to getting to know her even better.

Nagato stepped forward, "Shiki-kan… when are you going to marry me?" I turned to her in shock.

"I… uh…" I could feel beads of sweat forming at my brow. Wait… was she wearing her nightie?

I couldn't help but feel myself heat up at the sight of her in that transparent piece of cloth. Very little was left to the imagination.  
"Nagato, that's not the thing to ask now…" Vestal, the third and final member of the main fleet, chided her and turned her attention to me, "Shiki-kan, do you need any servicing before we depart?"

The others sniggered at her oblivious double entendre. I shook my head and smiled at her. She always said things abut special service and such, and her Hestia outfit was a skimpy bikini with a transparent sarong.

It was super erotic. Yet she always seemed so innocent.

"Vestal! How are you?" I greeted her. She gave me a big hug which I returned. The little commander tried to return it too, and she gave me a mischievous look when she felt it. It was out of character for her, and the other girls were gazing at us.

By this point Cleveland had joined Helena and Saint Louis, and the three of them approached me. Vestal broke her embrace and rejoined the other main fleet ships. I could see Cleveland and Helena talking before Helena approached me.

"Shiki-kan… it's been a few days. Have you decided that Cleveland is your favorite?" Helena said, affecting a look of hurt.

"N-no! I love you, Helena…" I stammered, but I saw her eyes dancing before she giggled and I pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, Shiki-kan… I know there's a special place for me in your heart," Helena smiled and we shared a tender kiss. I inhaled her scent and realized just how much I missed her over these past few days. Cleveland had only been with me last night, but the other girls, when they found out I was going on a mission with a single fleet, insisted on spending the time with me…

They kept me busy.

Well, I would make that time up now for sure.

"When are we going to begin the mission?" Saint Louis asked. The Iris ship regarded us cooly, even though in private she admitted how much she cares about the shipgirls. When I asked her about her opinion of me, she looked at me the same way she did now.

I placed a lot of resources into her development as a Priority ship, but her development is ongoing. She's shown me brief moments of warmth, but I've never once seen any of that hot body…

"Shiki-kan, are you ok?" Helena looked at me. I was staring at Saint Louis. I blinked and cleared my head but Helena gave me a grin, "Ohh… I see. Oh, no, it's ok. It's just fun to see you so… lustful."

She turned and walked back towards Cleveland, shooting me a glance that I couldn't garner the meaning of.

Saint Louis approached me but kept a reasonable distance, "Shiki-kan! I shall protect you. You brought me here to fight sirens, correct?"  
She wasn't wrong, she was a special class of ship exceptional in her ability to deal damage to our most prominent enemy.

"Yeah, among other things," I sighed and waved everyone together.

"What does he mean by other things?" I heard her ask Enterprise. The carrier raised her eyebrows as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He wants to get to know you more intimately," She explained, and then pointed at her crotch. Saint Louis shot a look of disbelief at me and then turned to Enterprise, shaking her head.

"Impossible! It is god's will that he is my commander, surely he doesn't engage in…" Saint Louis was the center of attention, and her face went red as she realized the premiere form of entertainment on the island.

"I must… process this…" She backed away, but not before looking at me. Her expression was unreadable, and it worried me. No time to think about it, however.

I kept the briefing short as we already knew what the mission was. My presence was unique as we would make landfall on an undiscovered island in the mirror sea. The last time they surveyed it an unknown ship was detected in the middle of the island. It was broadcasting a signal similar to the one emitted by all the girls here at base.

"Is everyone ready?" I turned around after everyone nodded to see a small crowd at the pier. I walked up the gangway to my personal ship, the Horizon.

They waved us off, and the girls took positions around the ship, their graceful bodies tearing across the water as they took up defensive positions. I would spot one of the subs come up for air and was on the lookout for U-101. I had had little time to get to know her and wanted to use this time to rectify that. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be.

We wouldn't reach the island until tomorrow afternoon, so I indulged my curiosity and went exploring. The ship was a marvel of technology, and I couldn't wait to see how it was powered. I made my way into engineering only to feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I felt like I was being watched, but I couldn't see anyone.

That was when I felt a pair of arms reach around my waist, and a soft voice spoke, "Shiki-kan… U-81 told us about this morning. I love you, Shiki-kan… why won't you show me your love?"

I turned around to see I-58 looking at me, her eyes wide and pleading, her small body trembling as she clutched me, pulling my head down to kiss me. Her lips are soft, and I close my eyes, the soft hum of machinery the only thing I can hear aside from her soft breathing.  
"58, I… I love you too," I confess, and she smiles, laying her head against my chest.

"I'm so happy to hear that… will you have me, Shiki-kan? I may not have the body of the other girls but…" She strips out of her suit, and I swallow in excitement as she exposes herself to me. Without saying a word she undresses me, hanging my uniform on a nearby railing.  
Her slim, sexy body is suddenly pressed to my own as she holds me tightly. I look around for a spot to lay her down, but engineering is all metal walkways with no soft surfaces visible. Instead, I lift her up and turn her around. She gasps in surprise as she hangs upside down, but as I attack her clit with my tongue, she gets the idea and takes me into her mouth.

Her womanhood was lightly coated with sweat, and the smell it gave off was intense. Her musk was strong, and she must be beyond horny as she was already soaking wet. I thrust my tongue inside of her while she took me even deeper into her mouth. The lewd sounds of her sucking me off combined with her stifled moans excited me to no end, and before long I flipped her again, and we stared at one another, face to face.

"Shiki-kan, fuck me!" I-58 pleaded, and I set her down. She stood, her back against the railing, as I bent my knees to enter her. I-58 moaned as I penetrated her, her juices letting me slip in. She had a white-knuckle grip on the railing behind her and trembled with every thrust. I teased her small breasts, playing with her nipples. I gently pinched them, and she looked up at me, her face a mask of lust.  
She was tight, this petite submarine, and I could feel her clamping down on my member.

"How does it feel?" I ask her, my breath ragged as I tried to delay my orgasm.

"Amazing! I…" She looked away, and I stopped.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've heard you like something… and that you do it all the time with the other girls…" I-58 seemed nervous, and swallowed. My member pulsed inside of her, aching for stimulation.

"I don't follow…" I replied, but it was a bit of a fib, I knew what she was getting at and I found it harder to control my breathing as my excitement built.

"Everyone knows Shiki-kan enjoys doing it in the butt!" She cried out and glared at me before averting her eyes once again.

"You don't like it?" I could feel my spirits drop.

"That's not what I said! I just… overheard Cleveland and Helena, and then Takao and Atago, then a bunch of others say how they liked it after they tried it."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Y-yes…" A rush of excitement hit me again, and I pulled out of her. I-58 turned around grasped the top rail, sticking her butt out.

"Please… be gentle," she pleaded with me, but I had already buried my face in her cute butt, my tongue rimming her anus, "Ah! Shiki-kan…"  
Her exclamations only excited me further, and I pushed my tongue inside of her, pushing her legs apart to let me go even deeper. She was panting, her hips twitching as pleasure coursed through her small body.

"Shiki-kan… please… put it inside!" She cried out, and I stood up, running my member along her slick womanhood before pressing the tip against her soft, gaped anus. I pushed in, expecting it to be very tight, yet I slid in much easier than I expected.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked her and squeezed her ass as I pushed further into her.

"M-maybe… Shiki-kan… kiss me…" She turned her head, and I bent over, my member fully entering her as our lips met. Her tongue found mine, and we stayed like that for a while, our kisses suprisingly tender considering the situation.

I-58 was very affectionate and loved to kiss me. I had seen her cuddling and kissing other ships, but I just chalked it up to her personality. I would later learn that she had gone to Atago to practice anal sex, a request that the perpetually aroused heavy cruiser was more than happy to oblige.

I broke the kiss, but kept our faces close as I started thrusting. She made small, breathy noises as my member attacked her insides, and the devotion I saw in her eyes was something new. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, and the tightening of her rectum around me as I thrust faster, my desires overloading and my desire to cum imminent.

"Shiki-kan… I want you to cum inside my butt!" I-58 cried out, and my mouth sought hers again as I pushed into her with one last thrust before unloading inside of her. My body shook as I came, each jet sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I moaned as I felt her clamp against me as she came, her legs losing their strength. I had to grab her hips to keep her upright and broke the kiss.

I watched as cum poured from her ass as I pulled out and gently let her down to her knees. She leaned forward, her arms outstretched and head resting upon them as her ass stayed elevated, her legs underneath her.

I felt myself harden again, and before I knew it I was thrusting into her slit as she moaned, still sensitive from her orgasm, "Shiki-kan! Y-you beast!" She cried out, but her moans of pleasure only increased in volume as I thrust into her like my life depended on it.

I didn't last long, however, as the whole situation was too erotic. My eyes were glued to her gaping asshole as I cum inside her yet again, her orgasm squeezing every bit of seed I offered from my member.

This time, I collapsed next to her. She looked at me, a small smile on her face. We lay there for a while, kissing when we felt like it, until she had the strength to stand up again. I helped her back into her bikini, though the bottom's crotch was almost immediately soaked through with our combined juices.

"I love you, Shiki-kan…" She said as she hugged me. We then walked over to the moon pool and she slid into the water. She smiled at me one last time before slipping into the water and out of sight. I wish we could have spent more time together, but she had to get back into formation with the other two subs.

I got dressed and returned topside to find Helena waiting for me.

"Shiki-kan… could I join you for a bit? I have a report to deliver," She asked me, her voice husky. She was wearing her usual uniform, and turned around, flipping up the back to show that she was wearing nothing underneath. I swallowed as my lust returned to me, even after doing it twice with I-58.

I pushed her against the bulkhead, burying my face in her neck as she fumbled with my belt, letting my pants drop. I inhaled her scent and then remembered my deal with Cleveland. Helena had worked up a little of a sweat, but I buried my face in her armpit, inhaling. She had a smell different from Cleveland, but still floral. A light musk was also present, but her skin was dry until I licked it.

"Shiki-kan! T-that's… ooh!" She gasped as I pulled down her top, exposing her breasts. I kissed them gently, stimulating her sensitive nipples with my tongue before turning her around and pushing her up against the wall.

"You said you had something to report?" I asked as she stuck out her butt, lifting her skirt.

"SG detects… inbound… haa!" She gasped, crying out as I pushed my member inside of her ass. Her knees gave, but she steadied herself as I thrust into her.

I kissed her neck, her soft hair caressing my cheek as I did so. She began pushing back against me, accepting me inside of her.

"SG detects… ah… I-inbound… mmm… hostiles…" she moaned as she pressed her face against the wall. I thrust into her, a smacking sound filling the passageway with each thrust. I groped her breasts, squeezing them as I thrust. She tried to move her hands, but almost lost her balance when she did. Helena's hips squirmed as the desire to pleasure her clit overtook her.

I did it for her, thrusting my fingers inside of her, my thumb pressing against her clit. She collapsed again, but I held her up.

"How long until we make contact?" I asked her, my voice heavy with lust as I tried to focus.

It was a losing battle. Helena was consuming all my attention.

"A f-few hours… at most…" She gasped and turned her head to look at me. I kissed her, a passionate exchange where our tongues lashed against one another. In fact, I was so engrossed that I didn't realize that someone else had entered the p-way.

"Shiki-kan, Helena, this behavior is very unprofessional during a mission," Saint Louis tried to be serious but her voice wavered, and she was staring at our union. I looked over at her but kept thrusting.

"Ah! Shiki-kan… it's embarrassing... in front of her…" Helena squirmed but I just fucked her more vigorously and she submitted to the pleasure. Saint Louis swallowed, but couldn't tear her eyes away from us.

"Saint Louis, what's the matter?" I asked her, but she just shook her head. I couldn't help but stare at her and admire her body, even as I felt Helena's rectum tighten around me. Her crotch was soaked through, and she had a hand on one of her ample breasts, squeezing it.  
With one last thrust into Helena, I came hard, harder than I had in a while. I pushed her against the wall as I pulled her hips against me, my seed flowing deep into her. She screamed in delight as I kept pounding her as I came, my hands soaking wet from her own orgasm. I pulled out of her and she slid down the wall and turned around so she could sit.

"Helena, that was… the best report you've ever made," I said once I was capable of speech again. She giggled in response and I sat next to her. We kissed for a while, yet when I looked up, I still saw Saint Louis standing there, shocked.

"You ok, Saint Louis?" I asked her, and she just stared at me. I pulled up my pants and tightened my belt. Helena looked at me and a small grin appeared on her face.

"Shiki-kan… maybe you should go check her salinity levels? Since that's something you like to do now…"

I blushed, but nodded and walked over to the thicc shipgirl. Her breasts were very ample, and I couldn't help but squeeze one of them as I stood in front of her. She made a small noise in response, but other than that showed no reaction. Normally she'd chastise me. I undid a bit of her outfit and exposed one of her armpits, lifting her arm so I could… indulge. She was sweaty as her clothing didn't allow for much airflow, but…

She tasted good. Smelled good. She moaned, and a second later I could feel resistance. She was backing away, covering up her armpit and staring at me.

"Shiki-kan! I… I… Her voice kept wavering as she brought her hand to her crotch. Through her leggings I could see that she was wet, and a silvery fluid was on her fingers as she brought them up. Her eyes went wide as she turned and fled.

It confused me.

"Heh… She'll come around," Helena assured me, and hung onto my arm.

I suppose she will.

-

The girls were lined up, ready to meet the enemy head on. Cleveland and Saint Louis were positioned ahead of Helena, protecting her. The main fleet was lined straight up, Enterprise and Nagato ahead of Vestal as she prepared to provide support. Behind them was me. The subs were patrolling and were ordered to attack targets of opportunity but ordered to focus on the elite units.

I stood on the bridge of my light cruiser, observing the girls. Cleveland was relaxed, confident. Helena, tense as her radar tracked the incoming hostiles. Vestal wore a worried look, but was ready to provide help as needed. Saint Louis prayed. Enterprise looked excited, as though a bloodlust had welled up inside of her. Nagato looked melancholic and regarded Enterprise warily.

The subs were out of sight, likely patrolling ahead of the vanguard. I scanned the horizon, just making out the enemy ships. I gave the order to attack, and Nagato let loose, her cannons launching devastating volleys towards the advancing fleet. Enterprise launched planes as fast as she could, their numbers far more numerous than what I would expect from a single ship.

The vanguard advanced, guns primed. Then, the enemy fleet was upon us. Their numbers were so numerous it appeared there was no ocean beneath them. I watched as Cleveland, Helena, and Saint Louis poured volley after volley of fire into them, destroying ship after ship.

The sleek, futuristic design of their ships were intimidating, but the shipgirl's fire blew one after another out of the water. Then, a siren appeared. A Peacebreaker. Wait.

Oh no…

Two Peacebreakers and a Strategist. This would not be an easy battle, and even though I was surrounded by high level ships with top tier equipment, they looked like they were headed right for my light cruiser.

Oh, they were.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

The vanguard converged and immediately began pummeling the nearest Peacebreaker with everything they had. Then, she fell. I saw the outlines of the three submarines appear, then they were gone again.

The second Peacebreaker wasn't going down so easily, and a wicked grin had plastered itself across her face as she trained her guns at me. All defensive countermeasures engaged as shells began raining down on my ship.

I stood on the bridge, feeling fear but knowing that I was safest here in the hardened superstructure. Multiple impacts registered and automated systems began maintaining the ship and combating flooding.

Well, if the sirens wanted to throw everything at us like this, I was more than ready.

I came prepared. I started automatic fire control sequences that immediately began to target the enemy warship and armed the AA guns. I wouldn't normally do this, seeing as how it would hurt the girls' pride, but I really want to survive.

Also, Cleveland and Helena were looking awful, fires burning out of control and smoke pouring from their rigging. Nagato had sustained multiple hits and could no longer bring her main guns to bear. Enterprise was in a carrier duel with the Strategist, but the enemy siren kept sending aircraft my way.

The AA guns tore them to shreds. Two subs had also been eliminated after having been forced to surface. U-81 fired her last torpedos, but it still wasn't enough to take down the remaining Peacebreaker.

Fine.

I didn't want to do this. It almost felt like… cheating.

I couldn't stand to see my shipfus endure any more of this abuse. Vestal was sobbing as she tended to the now incapacitated light cruisers.  
I set a targeting solution and launched two missiles. The sirens stopped as they began to appreciate the awesome power of my Ticonderoga-class cruiser. They didn't have much time to think, however, as the missiles blew them apart, scattering their rigging all over a sea now covered in an oil slick.

The modern radar also showed zero remaining contacts. I switched everything off, returning the ship to a level more on par with the shipgirls. When I stepped out of the bridge, they were already waiting for me. I-58, U-101, Cleveland, and Helena lay unconscious on the deck. Enterprise sustained the least amount of damage, but Nagato had soaked up a lot protecting vestal during the carrier duel and could barely stand. I rushed to support her as Enterprise favored me with a look.

"I thought you relied on us, Shiki-kan," she said, a note of disappointment in her voice. I tried to say something but Nagato clutched at me and I brought her and the others to the sick bay. I'm sure I could clear all this up later.

Saint Louis just regarded me, then sniffed. She had sustained less damage than the others, but was still in rough shape. I watched as Vestal forced each of them onto an infirmary bed and began administering repairs. I retired to my quarters, unable to stand Enterprise's unrelenting glare.

I slept despite my worried state of mind. After all, the day's events had left me exhausted, and the sun was setting on the horizon. What else was I to do?

Well, it felt like I had just gone to sleep when I woke to the sound of the captain's cabin door opening. There was a slight squeak to the hinges, and whoever was opening the door also stopped.

"Hello?" I called out, curious why any of the shipgirls were out of the infirmary. The door shook a little, then opened. A guilty looking Saint Louis stepped in, eyes downcast.

"S-sorry, Shiki-kan… I uh… I don't know what to do," She stammered, glancing at me with every other word. She wasn't in her usual attire, but had instead dressed down to an opaque (damn!) nightie and slippers. The nightie reached to her mid thigh and exposed much of her well-toned legs.

I had never seen her before in such a state of undress, and now that they weren't shaped by her usual attire her breasts appeared to be a more reasonable size, but were still considerable. Her red eyes sparkled as they locked onto my lewd gaze.

She gave me a small smile and climbed into the bed at the foot, crawling towards me over my body.

"Saint Louis, I…" I was still in a state of shock. I didn't expect her to make the first move at all. She seemed the prudish type, for a shipgirl.  
"Just call me Iris… it's much more feminine," she laughed, it was the laugh of a woman, not the giggle of a girl, and that was when I realized we had all been fooled.

"Ok, Iris… I'm just surprised. Never suspected this side of you."

"Well, I am a woman… I have needs, same as any other, and you've proven to be quite the trustworthy commander. I mean, you're a lewd bastard who takes great joy in being with as many shipgirls as possible, but you are well loved and respected throughout the fleet."  
I was at a loss for words. Was she saying she wanted this because I was proficient at it, or because she felt like I was worthy? Either way…  
I reached up and put my arms around her back, pulling her against me. Our lips met and I knew I was dealing with a pro. Let me give you an idea…

Atago fucks like a rabbit.

Cleveland is all heart and wants to please and have fun.

Helena is much the same, but she's more reserved.

Enterprise likes domination and submission in equal measure.

Warspite enjoys the act for itself and the total focus it gives two people.

Saint Louis, on the other hand… she's in it for the experience and longevity. She knows what she likes, is what I'm trying to get across. It's about more than the orgasm, it's about the intensity.

How did I figure this all out from a kiss? Trade secret. Well, it wasn't just a kiss, she immediately went to work on my member and had me going in no time flat. Also, she wasn't even naked yet and had already elicited this reaction. Maybe it's an Iris Libre thing.

Our kiss was deep, passionate to a level I seldom experienced. I felt the excitement of a young man fooling around with his girlfriend while his parents were watching TV in the next room. My hands flew to her breasts, aching to feel them.

Soft, yet firm. Perky. As my hands sank into her soft flesh, Saint Louis broke the kiss and sat up, her knees between my stomach. She arched her back and pulled her nightie over her head, showing off her well defined belly and ample bosom.

She wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts bounced with every motion. She didn't wear panties, instead opting for something a little more… intimate. Her thong barely hid her womanhood, and her spread legs exposed her labia.

"What do you think, Shiki-kan? There is no sin between lovers… You seemed to enjoy licking me earlier, perhaps you want a better taste? Will you give me oral pleasure?"

"Iris, I… god yes, I want to eat your pussy," I replied, eyes glued to her crotch. She smiled and slipped the thong aside, revealing her crotch in all its glory.

I salivated at the view of her perfection. A slit, ever so slightly split, revealing the pink within. She moved forward, positioning herself over me before lowering herself onto my mouth.

"Eat me, Shiki-kan! I know how much you enjoy partaking of your shipfus, make sure you… ahn!" Saint Louis cried out in pleasure as I thrust my tongue into her. I could see little aside from her thighs and breasts as I reached my arms up to squeeze her bottom.

Her ass felt as nice as her breasts. Soft yet firm, thicc and fun to play with. I wanted to bend her over and fuck her, and I redoubled my efforts. I could feel her lean forward to support herself as her breathing quickened. I knew what was coming and braced myself.

A veritable deluge of her love juices covered my face and made me swallow twice, her body shaking from her climax. She lifted herself off of me and lay on her back, her legs apart. She looked at me as I wiped my face and smiled.

"You know, you should be proud… Normally I can't come like that until I've been warmed up." She nodded at my member and pointed to her breasts, "Do you want me to… massage it for you?"

I admired her wet womanhood and looked at her. I smiled as I positioned myself at her hips, my hands on her thighs, "I think I'll have dinner before dessert!"

I thrust into her, and she gasped in surprise as I felt her squeeze against me. She gasped with each thrust, her breasts bouncing hypnotically. I couldn't help myself and took very little time in the way of warm-up. I wanted to fill her up, I needed to! I pushed her legs further apart and leaned over her, my hands groping her breasts as my lips met hers.

Our tongues intertwined as I continued thrusting, though her moans didn't abate. It was getting to be too much, but I had something I needed to do… something I needed to see.

I pulled out of her, "Turn around, Iris… I want to see your ass."

She nodded and did as asked. Her plump, perfect ass was prone on the bed before me. I pulled it up so that her head lay on a pillow, but that her his were raised into the air. Her bottom was round and smooth, her cheeks split to reveal her womanhood and her anus. I gently ran my tongue from one to the other, eliciting a gasp from Saint Louis.

I thrust my tongue into her ass and she gasped in surprise. I mean, what was I supposed to do? She had such a nice, perfect little asshole, and my proclivities are well known at this point…

"Shiki-kan! Such sinful behavior… ah… ahn… s-sto… nngh!" She protested weakly, but gave into the pleasure quick enough. I pulled away, her anus glistening. I placed my member against it and pushed in.

"Your ass is so tight… It's like you're built for sex!" I teased her, my hands sinking into the flesh of her behind as my member reached further into her. The farther I entered her, the tighter her rectum got. She was moaning loudly breath coming in ragged gasps.

"W-well… you built me… Shiki-kan! Maybe you're just a pervert… ahn… It's so sinful… but it feels so good!" She started pushing against me, and soon I was completely inside of her, thrusting into her ass as she excited pushed back against me.

Even I was moaning at this point and I suppose it was a good thing they bolted the bed to the wall as I pushed her down onto the bed and thrust into her ass as she screamed with pleasure into a pillow. I was excited, I knew that when I came it would feel incredible, and I wasn't wrong.

I could feel it coming on strong, and thrust myself deep inside of her, collapsing as shudders of pleasure ran along the length of my body. I barely kept on my elbows to not press my full weight against Saint Louis.

She cried out as my seed poured into her, each spasm sending obscene amounts into her rectum. I buried my face in her soft, grey hair, moaning as my hips moved on their own, thrusting as I filled her with my cum.

Then, it was over. I still felt light, the afterglow with me as I pulled out of her and lay down beside her. I still felt tingly, my manhood partially erect but my body exhausted. I watched as she fooled around for a moment and then produced what I could only deduce to be a buttplug. I watched as she inserted it into the gape left by my fervent insertion and sealed it off, a small moan escaping her lips as she did so.

"What's that for?" I asked her.

"Don't want to make a mess… and I like how it feels… inside of me…" She sighed and rolled onto her side until she could put her arm across my chest, her breasts pushed against me.

"Iris… that was incredible," I said to her, my mind nearly blank as it processed what had happened.

"I have to agree… you are a worthy commander. Next time, though… I want to taste you."

"Deal!" I said, and she gave another one of her throaty laughs as she kissed me goodnight.

-

You know what really makes a day great? Your premier flagship regarding you with abject distaste. We were in the middle of a mirror sea, an island waiting for us with the focus of our mission somewhere on it, and all Enterprise could do in the middle of the briefing was glare at me.  
"Enterprise, is there something you'd like to say?" I asked her, a note of testiness entering my voice despite my attempts to remain professional.

"I didn't realize we mattered. Why not just nuke the island and be done with it?" She huffed.

Saint Louis regarded Enterprise with a look not unlike one a Catholic nun would give a misbehaving student. I shook my head at her and looked at Enterprise.

"This is absurd, Enty. I did what I did to protect all of you. They were maxed level sirens! I mean, of they would be since they're defending something this important, but… I didn't want to lose you or any of the others!" I felt nothing but frustration, why was she so against my little assist?

"You have plenty of wives, Shiki-kan…" I heard it then. Cleveland and Helena looked incredulous, as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Really, Enterprise-sama?" Cleveland's mocking tone and sneer were completely out of character and even Helena looked taken aback, coming to stand beside me and clutching my arm. The light cruiser faced off against the carrier, but without their rigging they were more evenly matched.

"This doesn't involve you, Cleveland… plus, weren't you like number 9?" Enterprise just looked at her, her emotions in check.

Cleveland, however…

She punched Enterprise in the face. Shocked, Enterprise fell back on her butt and looked a little dazed.

"You never get to say shit like that! There is a time for all of us… Shiki-kan does his best to give all of us attention and takes a select few to be something even more. Plus, why are you jealous? I thought you wanted to be stronger more than anything and the only way to accomplish that was a goddamn promise ring!" Cleveland seethed, arms outstretched. Saint Louis edged closer to her.

"Maybe my feelings changed! Maybe I want to be taken tenderly, like Helena! I see how you two are together. I want to feel like his wife, not his trophy!"

"Wait, is that what this is all about?" I was in disbelief. How is it that strong, cool, collected Enterprise had become reduced to this?

Vestal stepped forward, and attempted to mediate, "Shiki-kan, perhaps… give her a hug?" Her expression was one of pure innocence. I glanced behind her to where the submarines huddled together, strength in numbers I suppose.

I sighed.

I walked over to Enterprise and knelt in front of her. She looked at me, and I could see the silent tears in her eyes as she regarded me, "Shiki-kan… I want to be retired…"

She choked back a sob, and I nearly lost it myself. The idea of losing her was too much, and I pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'll never let you go. I love you, Enty! You should have just told me, I'd do anything for you," I spoke with conviction, holding her and rocking her back and forth. I could hear Helena consoling Cleveland.

"It's not fair, it's not fair! She doesn't get to say that… It doesn't matter the order… I love Shiki-kan too…" Cleveland sobbed.

"Me too, Cleveland…" Helena reassured her.

"I've fucked up so bad…" Enterprise sobbed even louder, and I shushed her.

"It's ok… no one's perfect. I love all of you so much. I want… I want all of you to be happy!" I helped Enterprise to her feet and drew her close to me, kissing her tenderly. She melted in my arms, and when we broke apart, she favored me with a smile that said everything she needed to.

"Excuse me…" Saint Louis stepped in and was instantly the center of attention. She was holding some kind of leather baton and slapped in against her palm, "The girls made me aware that jealousy isn't tolerated… is she really going to go unpunished?"

Enterprise paled. Saint Louis was one of the most imposing ships in the fleet despite being a heavy cruiser, and we well knew her work as a mediator. Enterprise backed away and looked at me in a desperate attempt to avoid punishment.

"Saint Louis, stop!" I ordered her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Shiki-kan, are you showing favoritism? I know she's your wife, but in front of the other girls?"

"Look, Iris… Cleveland is pissed at her, and she's made an absolute ass out of herself in front of all of us here. That alone is punishment enough, to have to rebuild the trust and respect she lost today. Though we'll be the only ones who know, she…" I looked pointedly at Enterprise, "she will need to work hard to prove to us she's the same respected, tough, capable, and honorable ship that has led so many successful sorties."

Saint Louis' smile widened, and she nodded, satisfied. The other girls also looked mollified, and Cleveland came over to me and hugged me, "I'm… I'm sorry for losing control like that," She said and repeated the apology to Enterprise, who held out her arms. After a moment's hesitation, Cleveland accepted her embrace, and the two stood for a while, emotions conveying what words could not.

Well, it was time to get back to the business at hand.

"Ok, everyone… what we'll be taking from the island is something special. You see, at the shipyard recently…"

I'll not bore you with the details.

-

Well, Enterprise is on patrol with Saint Louis. Nagato is still recovering and Vestal is tending to the diminutive battleship. The repair ship was also hesitant about letting Cleveland and Helena back out to sea until they felt better, so take one guess where they were.

Yep, you are completely correct. I have not the slightest idea. I've searched the entire ship and haven't caught sight of them. I saw that we're now anchored offshore of an island, and a weird, pulsing blue glow is coming from somewhere within the dense jungle that begins not a hundred yards from the white, sandy beaches.

I can't sleep, so I deploy one of the RHIBs and fire up the motor, pointing it towards the nearest beach. It's a short ride, and I drag the boat ashore once I reach the island. Something is calling me towards the island. Singing. Well, it is, and it isn't, but the insistence can be felt in my head, my heart, and my loins. It's drowning out my other thoughts.

I must reach that blue light.

I stumble through dense foliage and treacherous underbrush, looking for the source of the light. It seems to be all around me by this point, and then I notice that it is silent. I can't hear a thing save for my own labored breathing and the crunch of plants underfoot as my uniform shoes take a serious beating.

I stumble and fall as I enter a clearing. I drag myself to my feet, exhaustion seizing me. Then, my breath catches in my throat as I spot a young woman… no, it's a shipgirl… laying in the middle of the clearing. Long blonde hair and… peculiar ears are the first things I notice. I just stare at her, a vision of perfection, alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight. She was nearly naked save for a bikini that left nothing to the imagination.

My trance broke, and I walked over to her, kneeling down beside her and touching her cheek softly. She didn't stir.

Then, a sharp crack brought the world back into focus, and I was suddenly inundated with abhorrent loud noise and, to my surprise, a sudden numbness in my chest. I looked down and my uniform…

This isn't possible. I don't wear red.

My uniform is white.

Not red.

There's not supposed to be a hole in my chest either.

Oh.

That…

Strange, I thought it would have hurt. I can't feel a thing.

Oh, she's awake. What lovely blue eyes.

"Shiki-kan?" What a lovely voice. A slight English accent to it.

I collapse, no longer able to hold myself upright. She picks me up as though I were as light as a pillow.

I want to keep my eyes open, but I can't…

I want…

No, I need to sleep. Just for a bit.

It'll be fine.

"No! Stay awake!" That voice. Urgent.

I open my eyes a little. She's concerned. I can see the starry sky, where are we? I turn my head but have to shut them again. Painfully bright lights. So much yelling. Is that… Enterprise? She's so soft, is all I can think as I feel myself being transferred into her arms.

She smells good. Why is she crying?

I can't open my eyes. I hear Helena and Cleveland, voices thick with worry. Saint Louis is barking orders. The new voice fades. Who is she?  
"Saved… me…" Is all I can say before I'm shushed by Enty. I hear her relay it to someone else though.

I'm freezing. Why is it so cold?

Small hands, touching me. Submarines. Crying.

Then, authority. Vestal, I know her bark when a ship comes in seriously injured. Who is it this time? I feel myself worry.

I'm placed on a bed. Not very comfortable, but my head is against a pillow.

"Get out of here!… I don't know… I'll be fine! No, there's nothing more you can do at this point… Enterprise… take the others and go now!" Vestal. We don't give her enough credit.

Needle poke. Ow. Now I really can't feel anything. I try to open my eyes but all I see is a big light, and Vestal's eyes. A mask covers the rest of her face. They look worried. I try to smile, but I can't seem to speak.

That's ok…

I'm sure she…

I need to sleep. Why won't anyone let me sleep?

"Shiki-kan… you can sleep now," Vestal again. I can still here crying. Why is everyone crying?

I'll just… close my eyes for a little while.

-

I didn't want to wake up. Everything hurt. All I could do was lie down. Why did everything hurt so much? I remembered looking for Helena, and Cleveland, and then… the island?

Well, we would not go ashore until morning, that was the plan. Where am I?

I opened my eyes. I was alone, in what looked to be a hospital. What happened? Was I hurt? I looked at myself.

"Holy shit…" I muttered. I was an absolute mess, covered in bandages. I seemed to be able to move my arms and legs though. A remote was next to my hand. I pressed the large red button on it and heard a chime. Not two seconds later Vestal comes rushing in.

"Shiki-kan! You're awake! I'm so glad, we were getting worried," Vestal exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Starting to?" I grimaced as my chest suddenly filled with intense pain as I was about to laugh at my stupid joke.

"You must rest… you've been badly injured! Thank goodness Centaur came along…"

"Centaur?"

"Yeah… she saved you on the island."

"I never went to the island."

"Yes, you did!"

They informed me of everything that took place. My sudden disappearance, then reappearance in the arms of an unknown ship, my body shot full of holes and barely clinging to life. The girl drenched in my blood.

The frantic trip back to port.

The month I was in a coma.

Wait. A month?

"You've got to be kidding… an entire month!" I was at a loss for words past that point.

"It's ok, you needn't worry… Enterprise has been doing a great job making sure everything has been running. The girls are getting restless, however…" Vestal smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Vestal… I…" I stammered and felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Shiki-kan, and I must make sure you get all better…"

Well, talk about an ulterior motive.

Over the next month I saw every single shipgirl come through my door, all eager to see me and every single one of them demanding affection, which I was happy to give. Eldridge had to stand guard duty after the incident with Kaga and Akagi, however…

Those two will be the death of me…

My wives came by to visit a lot, and I even got some alone time with Warspite. I had something special for her.

"Shiki-kan? I'm happy to spend some time alone with you, but why call me here so late at night?" She looked genuinely confused, and I smiled at her.

"I didn't want us to be interrupted," I assured her as I reached for the small velvet box I had hidden under my blanket. I held it out and opened it.

Warspite let out a small sound of surprise and looked at me, tears of happiness in her eyes. She choked and nodded, kissing me urgently as I struggled to hang onto the box.

"Warspite… I love you," I told her.

"I love you too!" She replied and let me slide the ring onto her finger. She fit her small frame into the bed next to me and was soon asleep beside me, her delicate snores lulling me to sleep.

She was there in the morning, and when Vestal came in, she just shook her head and sighed. Warspite eventually left of her own accord, but made me promise her we would have a wedding as soon as we were able.

The other brides accepted her into their temporary quarters nearby, and I could hear them chatting together.

In another week I was sleeping in a proper bed, and physical therapy had paid off. My bandages had been removed and I could see small scars throughout my body. I learned I had somehow survived being shredded by an anti-aircraft gun. My savior was still a no-show, however.

I was laying in bed one evening, reading a book, when my door opened and Vestal stepped in, wearing a bikini with a sarong. I felt a need stir inside of me, and the smirk on her face told me everything I needed to know.

"Vestal! You look incredible," I told her, and she came and sat on the bed, turning towards me.

"Shiki-kan… I've always wanted to do this with you. I don't know why we haven't, but…" She blushed, and undid her bikini top, exposing her ample breasts. I swallowed as I admired them, unable to tear my eyes away.

"Is this… physical therapy of a different kind?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. She gave me a small smile and leaned over, kissing me. Hesitant at first, inexperienced yet eager. I pulled her against me and deepened the kiss, my tongue finding hers and the two locking together.

This must be the special service she was talking about. I could feel her breasts against my chest as she climbed on top of me, her body supine against my own. I reached back and ran my hands along her body, slipping them beneath her bikini bottom and squeezing her bare butt.

At this, she sat up, her hips gently resting against my own, arching her back and pulling off her sarong. Her bikini bottom unravelled along with it, and as it fell, her womanhood was put on display. She pulled down my pants and my member sprung up and rested against her crotch. I could feel her heat and focused my attention back to her.

"How do you want it?" I asked her, suddenly feeling like an inexperienced teenager again. It's been a couple months.  
"Shiki-kan is… so big…" She breathed, her voice husky. She turned and settled her hips over my face as I felt her take my inside her mouth. Her slit smelled faintly of lilacs, and as I ran my tongue over her labia, I could tell that she was already wet. I teased her clit, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure she would make.

She tasted even better than she smelled, and with each thrust of my tongue inside of her I was becoming more convinced that I had tasted nothing better in my life.

To be fair, I was starved for it. I knew it, she knew it, and I'm sure so did all the others. I was actually disappointed when she lifted herself off of me and turned back around, taking my member into her hands and guiding it inside of her. She brought herself down onto me, and I felt her hymen break as I pushed past it. She gasped, but she didn't give up, taking me fully inside of her without stopping.

Then, she sat there as my member quivered inside of her. She was breathing deliberately, and when she noticed me staring at her she smiled, "Your cock is so big… just give me a minute, ok?"

"Anything for you, Vestal," I smiled at her.

She reached up and squeezed her breasts, her fingers dancing across them as she stimulated her nipples. I placed my hands on her butt and squeezed, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

She began to move, her slit squeezing me as she rocked her hips against me, my member still deep inside of her.  
"How does it feel, Shiki-kan? Do you like it?" Vestal spoke in between small moans.

"You feel amazing!" I replied, using my hands to encourage her to move. She began to move up and down, riding me as she became accustomed to having my member inside of her.

I rested one hand on her inner thigh, teasing her clit gently with my thumb as my member thrust into her, my hips moving with her own. She was slick with fluids, and began to move faster, her moans filling the room. She leaned over me and we kissed, her breasts pushed against my chest. I ran my hands along her ass, using one finger to tease her anus.

She broke the kiss and looked at me, her expression one of passionate lust. She bit her lip and then spoke, "Shiki-kan… I know you enjoy doing it in the butt… do you want my anal virginity too?"

I nodded, "I would love to fuck you in the ass, Vestal!" I said, the excitement in my voice palpable. She giggled and lifted her hips, sitting up and moving my member back so that the tip rested against her anus.

"I can't have my patients exerting themselves, so I guess I must do most of the work…" She lowered herself onto me, her anus stretching to accommodate my member. She whimpered in between her moans, trying to control herself. Vestal looked at me as her tight ass swallowed my member. Her womanhood was twitching, and she shivered with each inch she took inside of her.

"Oh, Vestal! Your ass is so tight…" I exclaimed, taking her hands in my own, our fingers clasped as she took me all the way to my base.  
"Shiki-kan, fuck me!" She cried out as she began to bounce against the base of my member, her mind given over to lust. I thrust my hips upward, pushing my member deep into her. I could feel her rectum squeezing against me as she rode me relentlessly.

I couldn't last much longer, and when it was almost time I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me, pushing myself into her deepest parts.

"Shiki-kan! You want to cum? Cum! Cum for me!" Vestal cried out, and I did, releasing months worth of pent up lust. Each wave of pleasure crashed through me as though lightning struck me, my mind going blank as Vestal climaxed at the same time as I did, squirting all over my stomach and chest.

She collapsed against me, and all I could feel as pure exhaustion overtook me was my seed leaking out between us, thick and voluminous. Then, everything went black.

-

Vestal pronounced me fit for full duty a week or two after that, and every night she was with me, making sure I would make a full recovery. By the end of the two weeks, the rest of the shipgirls were getting jealous at all the attention (and sex) that Vestal was getting. I mean, we screwed everywhere in that room, and in the shower, and in her office, and… well, let's just say we both had a lot of fun.

The next few months were busy. Commissions and missions and sorties were nothing next to the constant stream of shipgirls coming through my door. I awoke next to a new shipgirl every morning, and sometimes more than one.

Still, I had seen nothing of the mystery shipgirl that had saved me. Well, until today at least. I saw that I had an appointment to meet a new addition, but we had received no new shipgirls as of late. It had to be her.

A knock at my door. That had to be her. It opened, and she came inside, clad in nothing but the same skimpy bikini I had met her in. The bottoms of her breasts were exposed, and they moved gently with her. I couldn't see her nipples, but they were surely hiding just out of sight.

"Hello, Shiki-kan. My name is Centaur, and it's really nice to see you again!" Her voice was as I remembered, light and sweet, just a trace of an English accent.

"It's nice to see you too, why don't you come have a seat?" I motioned to the chairs in front of my desk.

Instead, she came and sat on my lap, giving me a kiss. I was surprised, but put my hands around her waist and leaned into it.

"Shiki-kan, I'm so happy to be here. Thank you for saving me!" Sure, she saved me, but I would not ruin the moment.

"I'm looking forward to learning everything about you," I told her, my tone serious. She giggled and raised her bikini top enough to show the small pink nipples that lay just out of sight beneath it. I swallowed and placed my mouth over one, sucking it gently.

"Starting with this? Ahn… Shiki-kan…" She moaned softly.

Yeah, I would definitely enjoy having her around.

What happened next, however, is a story for another time.

Authors note: Hey everyone, thank you for waiting patiently on this one. These longer ones take a while to write and edit, but I'll be damned if I don't love every second of it. Time to work on them is in short supply, what with work and other obligations, but I won't bore you with the personal details of my life. Don't worry, the next full length chapter will start with Centaur, who is quickly becoming a favorite of mine. Also, yes, I actually married Warspite in the game as I was writing this.

Anyway, the next few stories will be quickies, something I can write in a single sitting (around 2k words or so, maybe a bit more) and I'm going to focus on shipfus I don't think get enough love. Which ones? Well, you'll find out soon enough! Thanks for your support and check me out on reddit or something if you want to encourage me and whatnot.

Much love,

delusionalcookie 


	4. Intermission, Part 1

The months after the incident and meeting Centaur aren't without their high points, and a few interactions stand out. I think I'll start at the beginning, with a very special shipgirl I love very much…

Warspite lay beneath me, her dress long since removed. Her gaze was full of love, and it was locked onto my own. Our ceremony had been lovely, but now she was with me not just as a lover, but as my love. We wouldn't be bothered tonight, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Shiki-kan, stop t-teasing me…" Warspite complained, and glanced down at my erect member rubbing against her crotch. Her legs, already spread, made it but a simple matter to push into her.

"Do you want it?" I asked her, fondling her small breasts while rubbing my member along her slit.

"O-of course I want it!" She cried out, wiggling her hips.

"Then I suppose I need to give the lady what she wants!" I put just the tip into her and enjoyed the feeling of her tight womanhood expanding to admit me.

"Shiki-kan, more! I want your cock in me," Warspite begged, and I obliged, taking out my member and pressing it into her anus before she could say anything else. She moaned as I penetrated her rectum, my member deep inside of her. I thrust into her, holding her legs apart as I watched her ass stretch to fit me.

"A-always in the butt… I want you to fuck my pussy!" Warspite exclaimed, and I pulled out and thrust into her slit. She cried out in pleasure as I thrust into her deepest parts and clutched the sheets in her hands as excitement fully gripped her. I could feel myself reaching my climax.

I pulled out just as I came, my seed shooting out over her slim stomach and small breasts. She was breathing heavily and favored me with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm not done yet… but I've wanted to do that for a while now," I reassured her, and sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for her to come sit on my lap. She caught on and sat on her hands and knees as she took me into her mouth, swallowing my member with little difficulty. She took me down to the base and I could feel her throat wrapping around my shaft as she sucked on me.

It was incredible, watching her take all of my manhood while maintaining eye contact. Her small body, lightly covered in sweat, stoked a sudden urge inside of me. All I could think about was how nice it will be to just lick her all over…

The thought pushed me over the edge and Warspite gripped my legs as I pulled her head down on my member as I came deep in her throat. Her eyes went wide as she pulled off of me, coughing and sputtering, sitting and looking at me.

"Shiki-kan… why are you looking at me like that?" She cocked her head at me as I stared at her body, her chest heaving. Warspite's crotch was slick with her love juices and I had covered her belly in my seed.

"Should we take a shower?" I asked her. A small half-smile crossed her face as she tried to deduce my intentions. I just smiled.

"Um… ok Shiki-kan…" I just picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where I turned on the water. We stepped in and I began to use a soft cloth to wash her, sans soap, "Shiki-kan… why aren't you using soap?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin the taste…" I admitted.

"Shiki-kan… you're such a pervert!" Warspite said, but didn't complain as I continued to wipe down her body.

I wanted to start right here.

Right now.

I want it so bad!

I have to wait… I must…

I can't!

I was behind her, and before I knew it I had set the cloth down and grabbed her hands, "Warspite, pull your ass apart, I want to see it."  
She did as asked, and in front of my face was her perfect little anus. I couldn't contain myself! I thrust my tongue into it as I buried my face in her ass. It was a heaven all its own, and she moaned as I serviced her, heightening my excitement.

She was delicious, and she smelled incredible. Soap only would have detracted from this experience, and as I felt her soft, warm insides with my tongue, I felt a sense of bliss descend over me.

"S-Shiki-kan! I… I can't stand much more of this…" Warspite said, and I snapped out of my trance. How long had I been like this? I backed away, and she fell to her knees, placing her head in my lap. My member was painfully erect, and she stroked it with her hand as she rested.  
I shut off the water and lifted her up, bringing her still wet body to the bed. She protested, but I shushed her, "It's fine… we'll just change the sheets later."

I lay her on the bed and that's when I finally indulged. I began at her feet, kissing her toes and sucking on them gently.

"What are you doing? I… ah…" She sighed as I began to lick her. When I finished with her feet, I began to work my way up her legs.

"I told you I didn't want to ruin the taste…" Warspite had a lovely scent and tasted as good as she smelled. I had washed off all the dirt and other… fluids off her body but I left the best part intact.

"You really are a… mmm! Pervert!" She moaned as I reached her inner thighs, and I carefully licked the area around her crotch, her juices already coating the area once again. She was still laying on her back, so I lifted her legs up and had her hold them as I began to work on her womanhood and anus.

The fluids from the former were dripping into the latter, so it was with ecstasy that I cleaned every square millimeter of her crotch, teasing her taint and using nothing but my tongue.

"Please fuck me, Shiki-kan! I can't stand much more of this… I'm gonna cum!" I clamped my mouth over slit, desire driving me mad as she came directly into my mouth. I wanted to be inside of her so badly.

She looked at me as I lifted my head and continued my assault on her body with my tongue. She giggled as I licked her belly and moaned as I teased her nipples after slowly licking every inch of her breasts. She was breathing heavily as I kissed her neck, using just the tip of my tongue to make her shiver.

Then, I went for the coup d'état. I buried my face in her armpit and licked it. Her musk was stronger here, and I could feel her hand grab hold of my member as I repeated massaged it with the little commander's helper. I repeated this with the other side, and when I looked up Warspite was staring blankly at the ceiling, having given herself over to pleasure.

"Turn over," I told her, and she obliged. I worked downwards this time, her back covered lightly in sweat yet again as her ardor took over. I worked down until I reached her butt, and then took my time yet again, indulging.

It was with some reluctance that I finished. I sat up, panting as desire overcame me. I straddled Warspite and pressed my member against her swollen slit. She accepted me easily, her moans marking her acknowledgement of my entrance. I thrust quickly into her, pushing her into the bed as she lay limp below me.

It didn't take me long, and before I knew it I was filling her womb with my seed. I wonder if it was even possible for the shipgirls to procreate? I don't know, and I was still painfully erect. I lifted her hips, attempting to move her onto all fours, but she felt limp.

"Shiki-kan… so much… put it back in, I want more!" She suddenly gained strength and even though she couldn't get on all fours, she thrust her butt into the air. I wasted no time in penetrating her anus and thrusting into her rectum. Her moans had gone softer and quieter, and I wonder if she was already becoming exhausted. I watched as my member stretched her ass, and then how she quivered as I came inside of her yet again, filling her rectum with my cum.

This went on for a few hours. Every position you could think of, and even a few I had no name for. I'm just glad I didn't use soap again for lube. What a rookie fucking mistake.

Ouch.

Anyway, all I can remember beyond a certain point is that when I woke up, the room reeked of sex, and one of my maid ships was standing at the foot of my bed, surveying the damage.

"I suppose I should call the Sirius to come help me… again…" Belfast looked at me and smiled. I felt my chest tighten with worry, but there was no hostility in her tone. What was it about these Royal Navy maid ships…

"Oh, also… you should clean up. We'll take care of Warspite here… You have someone waiting for you. It's nice to see you taking an interest in us Royal Navy girls again, I was worried that after our first round of fun you didn't like us anymore…" She kept that same smile on her face, and it was all I could do to extricate myself from Warspite and shower up.

I took a shower (alone… crazy, right?) and was putting the finishing touches on my uniform when Warspite came out of the bathroom. The two royal maids had brought her in there asleep. I gave her a hug, and we shared a kiss, the antics of the previous night still fresh in our minds.

"Shiki-kan, I suppose I'll be staying near you now?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course! You'll have your own room, just like the others," I explained, and she smiled, picking up a catalogue and sitting at my desk and circling things she wanted to get for her room. Well, so much for my decor budget…

I opened the door to find South Dakota waiting for me, and in her new dress no less. The lily-white fabric flowed around her body, its material caressing her and just tight enough to tantalize. Her ample bosom was well exposed, and the open back extended nearly to her behind.

Speaking of that… She's got such a nice ass. Its outline is clearly visible through the dress and is just as ample as her breasts. I'm an 'everything' kind of shiki-kan, but if I'm being honest, I tend to be more of a butt guy. I don't just like a nice ass, I crave one.  
"S-Shiki-kan! Can you… um… stop staring at me like that?" South Dakota's mature voice broke slightly, and I snapped myself back to reality. I held out my arm, and she took it, leading me out of the officer's quarters.

"I'm sorry, but you just look incredible!" I could hardly contain myself, and her light brown eyes enraptured me as she gave me a small smile.

"So, um… why did you call for me today? Is there an emergency sortie? Does Washington need something?"

I shook my head, "I just wanted to get to know you better. I mean, you were my secretary for a while and a damn good battleship but… remember how you said you wanted me to teach you?"

"Yeah… I suppose I asked you…" She was quiet for a while as we strolled along the main causeway and towards the sizable park. It was still early, and few of the ships were awake yet. Those about were busy with preparing to sortie or just returning from commissions. Most of today's orders had already been issued, so it was to be an easy morning.

South Dakota was also nearly my height, so whenever I looked over to her I saw that she consistently averted her eyes from my gaze. What was on her mind? I swallowed, just being in her presence was making my lust rise, but I did my best to suppress it. There were few ships that could match the confidence and strength of a battleship, and my present company was no exception!

We were making our way towards a bench in the middle of the park, its location secluded enough to be hidden from view unless someone went looking for it. Before we got there, she came to a halt, gripping my arm.

"Shiki-kan… I'm not stupid, you know," she breathed.

"I… I'm at a loss," I spoke honestly.

"You have 11 wives and counting, and I saw Akashi bringing you another promise ring," her gaze was aloof and her tone accusatory.  
"Yeah, but I… don't have any plans for it at the moment."

"What do you think of Alabama and Massachusetts, shiki-kan?" She was watching me carefully.

"I'm confused but… they're damn hot!" I was honest, and her expression betrayed her disappointment. I wasn't done speaking though, "However, you were here first, and you still take the blue ribbon. Your perfect brown skin, absolute bombshell pinup body, and long, black hair…" She was looking at me differently now, and I saw that she was blushing.

I continued my offensive, "All of those things pale compared to your beauty. I don't know how I've held back for so long, how I've never told you this."

"Shiki-kan… but you have… so many others…" She sniffled, but had moved closer.

"What does that matter? Can I not love one of my shipgirls for the things that make her unique? The qualities that she alone possesses? You want to learn about something other than war, yes? How about what love feels like? What affection for another is?" I spoke, my voice earnest and gentle. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her to me.

She was breathing heavily, and my heart was beating so fast as I moved my lips to hers. She responded, slowly at first but then I could feel her excitement. I was so caught up in her I didn't even notice that she had followed us.

I slid a hand down and squeezed her behind gently. It was as soft and supple as I imagined, and I continued to caress it.

"Shiki-kan…" She murmured as we broke our kiss, "you really mean it, right? I want to show you how I feel about you…" She ran her hand over my crotch, and a grin came over her face as she felt the stiff mini-shiki-kan hiding beneath my trousers.

"Hey, that's entirely your fault!" I said with mock exasperation. She laughed, and we kissed again.

"I enjoy hearing that, if I'm being honest. Maybe we should call Minneapolis too… she's another brown girl…"

"I think I'd quite enjoy just being with you. The first time is always the most intense, and special…"

More kissing. I couldn't get enough of her. I finally realized, however, that we had company. I whipped my head around to see a face hide behind the bushes.

In a flash, South Dakota broke away from me and nabbed the diminutive shipgirl holding a camera.

"Goddamnit, Akashi!" I growled, sighing and shaking my head as she attempted to hide the mask of pure guilt she wore.

"Akagi said she was gonna pay me for this!" I snatched the camera from her hands and began cycling through the pictures. I blanched as I saw myself with Cleveland, Helena, the others… there were even pictures of myself and Warspite from the night before!

I popped the SD card out and checked to make sure the camera didn't have any pictures on its internal memory. It made little sense to destroy the thing as she'd just get another. I handed it back to her.

"Get lost!" I ordered her. South Dakota then threw her some distance away, and a small splash could be heard followed by a surprised yell.  
"Well, now that that's been taken care of…" South Dakota eyed me and I grinned.

"Office, my office! There's a couch…" She had already taken my hand, and we quickly made our way there. I locked the door and double checked the windows for good measure. Many of the girls were becoming increasingly bold in their endeavors. I returned to South Dakota and pulled her close to me, my mouth searching out hers in an instant as we clung to one another. I practically tore her dress from her body in my excitement. My own clothing somehow steadily disappeared as well.

Her breasts were soft against my chest, and I could feel the heat of her crotch on my leg as my hands gripped her ample behind, pulling her against me.

"Shiki-kan… perhaps you'd like to do more than just touch? I can feel you rubbing against me. I suppose he needs a little attention, too," South Dakota knelt down and licked the tip of my member with her tongue. I shuddered, and she took hold of me, licking my length slowly, teasing me.

"A..ah! This is incredible, but I want to be inside your mouth!" I grabbed her head, but she wouldn't budge. She gave me a small half smile and stood up. She turned around and bent over, exposing not only her ass, but her perfect crotch as well. Her slit widened only slightly, and I was in awe.

"This is my first time, Shiki-kan… you need to get me ready. Lie down on the couch, ok?" She straightened and pointed. I did as she told me, and a moment later she settled her hips over my head, and all I could see was her hips, her ass, and most importantly, her brown womanhood, slightly wet.

Then, I could see nothing, but my tongue could feel everything. I caressed the folds of her labia, teasing her clit. My hands reached up and pulled apart her legs as I began to thrust my tongue into her. Each shipgirl I have been with has a unique taste, none of them unpleasant. However, hers was not unlike a potent drug that makes you crave even more of it even as you take the next hit.

"Shiki-kan! It… It's too much! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cuuuuum!" South Dakota cried out as she climaxed, pressing down against me, nearly cutting off my air supply. I drank of her as she poured herself into me, and a sudden light startled me as she leaned forward. The wetness of her mouth was the next thing I felt, and for a moment I laid back, enjoying the view of her swollen womanhood as she took me deeper into her mouth with every thrust of her head.

Her ass was incredible, and I couldn't help but stare. Eventually, I had mind enough to reach up and peel it apart, exposing her anus.  
This was my reward, surely. I pulled her hips down and began to caress it with my tongue, letting it slip inside as she moaned around my member. I kept pushing deeper, my face buried inside of South Dakota's phenomenal ass.

This simple act was getting me worked up, and when she had taken me to the base, I knew that I couldn't last much longer. I lay back, expecting to climax at any moment, but suddenly she stopped.

I was on the cusp, but I had yet to finish.

"W-why?" I asked her, sitting up next to her, my member aching and hard.

"Wouldn't you prefer… to use these?" She squeezed her breasts together as she spoke and lay back on the couch. This time, I straddled her and lay my manhood between her large breasts. She squeezed them together, and I sighed in pleasure. She licked the tip of my member, urging me to thrust.

"This is incredible! Your tits are the best!" I felt my climax coming, but it was almost as though she was delaying it.

"Mine are the biggest you've had so far, right? Might as well put them to good use before you fuck me like an animal! You want to take me from behind, don't you? Everyone knows what you like, and I'm going to give it to you, but you better cum in my pussy, got it?" South Dakota was baring her teeth, having already given in to her animal instincts.

I nodded, "You're goddamn right I'm going to cum inside you! I'm gonna fuck you, South Dakota! I'll take what I want and then, only then, will I fill you up," I was losing myself to the pleasure, and here I was foolish enough to think she was innocent and… ignorant. What a fool I was. A happy fool, however.

"Then cum!" She commanded, taking the tip of my member inside her mouth while she squeezed her breasts against it.

I didn't need to be told twice. I shot my load into her mouth, my body given over to spasms of pleasure as I fought to maintain my balance over her. I watched as she continuously swallowed, but it was too much, and she let me go before I was finished. Her breasts ended up covered in my seed, not to mention half her face.

"Fuck… I had no idea you were so…" I gasped as I climbed off her. She just giggled as she replied.

"Oh, it's ok, I was just doing like I saw in the manga that Portland publishes."

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"You've never seen it? It's always Indianapolis, and you, and there are just so many scenarios…"

I was taken aback.

I didn't know what to think.

Honestly, I was flattered, and my thoughts drifted… What would Indy be like? She was so quiet and reserved, and that nuke…

I was still as hard as a rock as South Dakota showed, pulling on my member and bringing me back to the present, "Hey, daydream another time. I still want you inside of me!" She bent over and lay her head on the couch, her hips rising into the air.

I gripped her ass with one hand and pressed my member between her thighs with the other, rubbing against her slit. I quickly became slick with her juices, and her moans just excited me further as I pulled out from between her sexy thighs and pushed against her anus.

"You ready for me to fuck you?" I spoke, my voice low and filled with desire.

"Yes!" She cried.

"I want to hear you say it!"

"Fuck my ass, Shiki-kan!"

I pushed inside of her, her tight ass resisting at first but giving in quickly and squeezing me, inviting me into the depths of her rectum.  
I waited until I saw nothing but the base of my member inside her ass, which had stretched itself to accommodate me. I let it rest there as she trembled, silently begging for more.

I began to slowly thrust, but couldn't control myself, and soon the lewd noises of vigorous lovemaking filled the room. With every thrust her ass bounced against my hips, and I took joy in watching it jiggle. It urged me on, enticed me, and I would occasionally remove my member just to enjoy the view of her gaping asshole above her perfect, tight womanhood.

"Please… in my… pussy…" South Dakota begged, and I pulled out.

"Clean it off first," I told her, and she shakily got to her knees and turned around, quickly taking my manhood into her mouth and eagerly sucking on it, looking at me with eyes full of lust.

After a minute, she took it out of her mouth and climbed back onto the couch, "Like this… please…"

I nodded and spread her legs, penetrating her womanhood. She was already lost to pleasure and showed no signs of acknowledging the loss of her virginity beyond moaning louder than ever. Her insides squeezed against me as they demanded my seed, and her eyes never left mine even as I took in the sight of her incredible body. I grabbed her hands in my own as her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I could feel her tightening as she prepared to climax again, and it brought my lust to a head as I felt my member kiss the entrance to her deepest parts.

I pushed ever so slightly further and felt her clamp down on me. We gripped each other as we climaxed, my seed filling her womb and quickly spilling out from between our union.

"South Dakota! I… I'm…" I could hardly speak, I was so taken by the pleasure we shared, my body rocked with a level of pleasure I rarely felt.

Then, I could feel her gradually releasing me and I pulled myself out of her, now limp.

I sat next to her, breathing heavily. She rested her head against my shoulder and spoke, "Shiki-kan… that was incredible… I've felt nothing like this! You'll stay with me tonight, right?" She asked, and I nodded.

We fell asleep on the couch like that, and a pleasant surprise woke me up the next morning, and South Dakota's head was hiding my lap. I realized a soft wetness enveloping my member, and a surge of excitement coursed through me.

We couldn't keep our hands off of each other all morning, and the office positively reeked of sex. I had her bent over the desk, my member deep inside her rectum, just about to cum, when I heard a key turn in the lock.

The next moment, Minneapolis, Alabama, Indianapolis, and Massachusetts barged in the door. The all stared at us for a moment, but South Dakota's head was turned away from them as she cried out for me to cum in her ass.

I obliged, finishing inside South Dakota as the other girls watched. They just kept looking as I pulled out, cum dripping from the gape I left in South Dakota's anus.

"Good afternoon, Shiki-kan," Minneapolis greeted me.

"Good afternoon," I replied, at a loss. What else was there to say?

"I hope you've saved enough for us…" Alabama spoke up and began to disrobe.

They had no idea.

That night, I lay in bed with five lovely shipgirls, their tan skin reflecting the light of the candles around the bed. Each of them was snoring softly, but it was Indy who successfully jockeyed for the position next to me. I caressed her skin, tracing the curvature of her body as she lay in my arms.

"Shiki-kan," She began in a sleepy voice, "How is it you can love all of us?"

"Because each of you is full of love, and you all deserve to be loved for who you are," I replied. She murmured something and snuggled closer to me. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

After all, I would need my sleep for what would come.


	5. Intermission, Part 2

It's not that I regret drinking too much…

It's that I really, really regret drinking too much!

Look, I don't know about you, but I know exactly how much I can drink before I know I'll end up violently discharging it in the wrong direction. The step right before that involves massive night sweats where I reek of booze.

Anyway, there was this party, and the Eagle Union girls went berserk. They may look soft and squishy and human, but they can drink like you wouldn't believe.

Also, there was this fun experience but…

Let me just… In the words of Sean Kingston… Take you there…

Three hours earlier (status: a nice buzz, happy thoughts and positivity abound):

"Shiki-kan! We should have a boxing match! There's a ring and everything!" Enterprise looks at me gleefully.

From the ring.

Where she just pummeled Essex into submission. The namesake of her class came over to me and just kind of collapsed into my arms.  
"Don't… do it… Shiki-kan, I don't want you to die…" Essex said before passing out. Ranger and North Carolina relieved me of my burden and I just stared at Enterprise.

I guess… I could try? Well, after one more drink. Three works too.

I got into the ring, put my hands up, and…

I woke with a start, my progressively more drunken mind not realizing that I was now out of the ring and my head was in Helena's lap.

"Wow! She took you out with one punch!"

"Not… exactly a fair fight but… whatever…" I sighed, and she passed me another drink.

See? What insane fucking human gets into a boxing match with a shipgirl who routinely dispatches thousands of enemy vessels a day?

A drunk dumbass.

Anyway, I am sauced to the gills. I've stumbled away towards safe haven, but I have far exceeded my tolerances. I know it will happen, and I dread the moment it does, but it will make me feel a little better!

Anyway… that's not the end. I love the Royal girls but… they only made things so… much… worse…

You want an example? Fine, here goes nothing….

Two hours earlier (status: drunk and really fucking horny)

"Shiki-kan! We're… barely… ahn… hidden!" Birmingham complained as I kissed her neck. We were just out of sight, and my lust had reached the point of no return.

I had her pressed against the wall, one hand fondling the drunk light cruiser's breast, the other reaching behind her and squeezing her rump.

"It'll be fine, Birmi… I know I shouldn't say this but… compared to your sisters' your body is so much sexier… Do you think they're jealous?" I teased her. She had an amazing body though.

If Monty heard me say that… she'd probably kill me. Cleveland would just get flustered. I checked, just to be safe.

"You… really think so?" She asked me, and I undid her uniform quicker than I could have ever managed sober, "Shiki-kan! Now I'm naked…"  
I wrapped my lips around her right nipple and sucked on it, my other hand sliding down her body to play with her slit. Her crotch was hot, and I could feel a little wetness there. She was already horny. I stopped sucking her breasts and looked at her.

"I really want to fuck you, Birmi… do you want it? Do you want my cock?" I spoke, voice thick with desire.

Her eyes widened and a small smile crossed her face, "I've been waiting for this moment, Shiki-kan… but I want you to taste me first…"  
She pushed my head down, and the next thing I knew I'm inhaling her sweet scent and driving my tongue into her as she unabashedly moans into the night, making no attempt to stifle it.

I quickly stand up and plant my mouth over hers as she fumbles with my pants and, after extracting my member, places it against her womanhood.

I push in and enter her easily. Her juices quickly coat my member and I lift one of her legs up, letting me deeper inside of her.

Her moans fill my mouth as her tongue seeks mine, and we stand like that for a few minutes until I realize that I'm ready to cum. What can I say? The alcohol really messes with my stamina. I thrust deep into her, and she realizes what's coming.

I keep my mouth locked to hers as I climax, my seed shooting into Birmingham and filling her up, her body pressed to mine, me acutely aware of her soft, supple breasts pushing against my chest as I tremble with pleasure.

A moment later I pull out and the flash of a camera alerts me we have visitors.

"A-ha! So this is where you went…" Ajax stepped out from hiding and pulled York out shortly after. I reached out but failed in my attempt to snatch the camera. Birmingham had collapsed into my arms, her crotch leaking my semen.

"What are you guys doing? I thought this was special for the Eagle Union?" I wasn't really upset, aside from the whole surprise picture thing.  
We came to warn you…" An explosion cut her off, and I quickly stuffed the little commander back into my pants and hurried over to the commotion.

"How dare you! I am the superior vessel!" Warspite launched another salvo at Washington, who had her guns trained on the diminutive battleship.

"You runt! I am the superior battleship!" Washington was slurring her words heavily, and her aiming skills looked… lacking. Wait, who had given them rigging? More importantly, I… should probably leave. I don't want to die tonight…

Oh, look. Enterprise and Illustrious are going at it as well… marvelous.

Wait, is everyone fighting? I need to make myself scarce…

I went back and collected Birmingham, returning her to her quarters after cleaning her up as best as drunk me could.

Yeah, that went on for a while. I'm just glad they had the decency to let Birmi and I finish first. Too bad I didn't have her and Alabama at the same time! There's always next time… Speaking of next time…

Oh boy… here it comes… good thing I'm on a dock!

…

…

…

…

That was… nasty. I feel a little better though. Still, I think I should have eaten something before I went off the deep end like that. I'm sure it'll happen again soon. Drunk me also has poor logic skills. Like… really poor logic skills.

I will be fortunate if Eldridge doesn't electrocute me whenever she gets the chance.

One hour earlier (Blitzed out of my fucking mind and still horny as shit):

"Eldridge, hi!"

"Oh… Shiki-kan… I see you're very drunk," the demure little ship spoke in a soft voice.

"No… I'm… I had… few… I'm ok!" I struck a confident pose.

"Yeah, ok… I'm going to bed…"

"Don't you want to drink?"

"I did…"

"You're a big girl, aren't you!"

"I'm not a child… I'm just… small because of the experiments…"

"Yes, you are!" I said, and picked her up, lightly groping her chest. Probably by mistake? I don't remember.

"Shiki-kan! You perv!" I could feel the static electricity building in the air and gently set her down.

"I'm… sorry…" I said, and she seemed to back off.

"It's ok, Shiki-kan… I know…" Then I reached around and squeezed her butt. It was very soft and surprisingly ample. Her hips are impressive for such a diminutive shipgirl.

"You… did that on purpose…" Her ahoge was sparking.

"I just never… um… I was kinda curious and… you are very cute but you look so young but I guess I just wanted to know and…" I stuttered, my drunken mind not finding the words to make this not sound like I'm some creep with eleven wives and tons of shipgirlfriends.

"Consider this a warning…" A bolt of lightning flew out and struck me in the chest, knocking me back. She just walked away after that…

Damn, badass.

See what I mean? I literally use her as a defense against much larger ships. I must get her a present to apologize. Wait, where am I?  
Oh, it's my Ticonderoga class cruiser! It's been awhile. Maybe I'll just sleep here… My legs are feeling kind of weak and…

…

…

…

…

God damn it! Halfway up the gangway I lost my lunch yet again over the side. Gross. Anyway, I made my way onto the deck of the deserted vessel.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Izumo materialized in front of me.

I gasped, I didn't think anyone would be here! "Hi, Izumo…"

She looked at me in disgust, "Shiki-kan, how could you stoop so low? You're a mess. Well, whatever. I'm going back to the dorm, I was just making sure that no one was hiding out here again."

"Again?"

"Don't worry about it and get yourself cleaned up. You think you'll ever win me over, looking like that?"

"You're terrifying."

"I see that bulge."

"You're my second priority ship, it's only a matter of time. Even Saint Louis was all for it."

"I refuse to believe that," Izumo stopped, and turned around, "If it is true, then perhaps there is more to you than I first thought. Anyway, I hear Avrora was looking for you. Something about a trip?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll catch up with her tomorrow. Have a good night, Shiki-kan."

"You too, Izumo."

She left, and I was at a bit of a loss as to what just happened. Terrifying, yet hot. Exciting. Speaking of Avrora… she was still the only ship from her homeland here and we had grown close recently. She constantly drank vodka but never seemed drunk, and when we spent time together, I never smelled alcohol on her…

I'm not going to complain, though I can tell something will happen soon…

Fuck, I'm already on the ship, now I really want to see her. Damn it, hold it together. I can wait a single lousy night. I'm already tanked, and she'd make me drink even more. I must start that encounter sober.

Where is my stateroom? I opened the hatch and dogged it behind me. The CO's stateroom was clearly labeled, and I pushed my way in and collapsed on the bed.

Goodnight.

My head is killing me! I opened my eyes, and the dimly lit stateroom seemed to me as though I was on the surface of the sun. I squinted my eyes and made my way to the head where I washed down a couple pills with some water. I went back into the stateroom, intending to pass out again.

Yet…

My door was slightly open. Although I had locked it. Well… it auto locks behind me. As a precaution.

I pulled it shut, but it swung open again. What the hell?

"Shiki-kan?" I jumped, looking around at the soft whisper. Nothing. I pushed open the door, yet there was no one in the hall. Only the red lights were on, and it cast eerie shadows.

"Who's there?" I called out, wondering which girl was trying to prank me. I swear to god if it was Sims again…

"This way~" A flash of movement. I stepped out into the p-way. I saw it dart into another stateroom. The whispered voice seemed vaguely familiar. I started down the hallway, but froze.

What the hell was I doing? This was some horror movie level bullshit. The creaking of the pipes, the lighting, the whispers. I turned to open my stateroom and nope the hell out of this situation, but the auto-lock had kicked back in.

Whatever, I'll just leave the ship. I undogged the door and went to push it open.

It was… wedged shut.

All right, what the fuck was going on.

"Eldridge!" I called out to my staunch little protector. She… didn't appear, and suddenly I remembered why. God damn my drunk self. Still, the feeling of her plump thighs… No! Just…

Focus.

I was on my own. I started slowly down the p-way, creepy-ass giggling coming from both everywhere and nowhere. The enemy had already shot me full of fucking holes once, how much worse could this be?

A door slammed behind me, and I screamed, spinning to find an empty passageway. I turned in circles until it satisfied me that there was no one else there. I took a few more steps, finally reaching the last stateroom. I pushed it open, swallowing heavily.

It was empty. I turned around, sighing with relief, only to fall backwards on my ass at the sight which awaited me.

"You're so fun to play with, Shiki-kan… but now I must deliver you to her," Kaga eyed me with a hunger that made my blood run cold. I had been avoiding her and Akagi's (mainly Akagi's) advances for some time now. Not because they weren't gorgeous, but because they were utterly…

Ruthless.

"Kaga… maybe we can talk? I mean, you and I… Akagi doesn't have to know…" I begged the lesser of the two evils, but her ears just perked up and she grinned.

"Ooh… if she hears that…" Kaga laughed and produced a cloth from her bag. She stepped behind me and held me tightly against her.

"There's really no need…" I began. The, she covered my nose and mouth with the rag. My attempts to escape were feeble, largely due to my level of intoxication. I… someone… help…

I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a chair bolted to the floor. They tied my hands behind my back and I looked around to find myself in an empty cargo hold somewhere deep in the bowels of the ship.

"Kaga!" I yelled, furious, "You will obey my orders! Release me at once!"

Instead, Akagi stepped into view. Her tenacity had finally paid off, and she was enjoying it. Her eyes bore into me, her tongue running along her upper lip. She had loosened her kimono, and her breasts moved freely.

She was beautiful, but dangerous in a way I wasn't particularly fond of. Kaga stepped into view behind her, the more stable of the two. Though that wasn't saying much at this point.

"Akagi, I swear to…"

"Shh…" She whispered and came to sit on my lap. She took my head in her hands and kissed me softly. I… rather enjoyed it.  
I could feel her breasts pushing against my chest as she leaned into me, and she squeezed my member with her free hand. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Then she squeezed hard, painfully so, and I cried out in surprise. She released me and stood up.

"Shiki-kan… I have allowed you to cavort with those other hussies long enough! You will become mine and mine alone today! You… belong… to… me…" Her voice rose in pitch and intensity the more she talked, and I swallowed in fear. Kaga stepped forward and removed my bonds.  
"Please disrobe. The less you resist, the better it will feel," She spoke softly, but that did little to temper the growing terror inside me. Akagi loosened her kimono further and let it drop, exposing her naked form.

Her body was an example of physical perfection, and I took a step towards her.

"Good boy… now undress Kaga. I wouldn't want to deprive my dear sister…" I turned to Kaga, who stood, waiting for me. I stepped behind her and began to remove her garment. They both lacked underwear, and when that fell, Kaga made a soft sound as my erect member rested against her behind.

"Shiki-kan… show Kaga how much you care about her… I want to make sure your technique is proper before you get to taste me."  
I wrapped my hands around Kaga's waist and pulled her against me, my erection hard against the small of her back. She turned her head, and we kissed, Kaga gently biting my lip. I moved my hands up and groped her breasts, stimulating her nipples with my fingers. She ground her hips against me as she raised her hands above her head.

I could feel my terror subsiding as my excitement grew. I should have done this a long time ago!

"Stop!" Akagi commanded.

"What?" I looked at her in surprise.

"You're not stimulating her enough!" She produced a whip, and I jumped back, my fear returning. She cracked it, and then I learned I was far too slow for her. I felt its touch on my chest and fell to one knee. The pain was intense.

"What do you want me to do?" I looked up at Akagi defiantly.

"You aren't in charge here! Come here…" Akagi sat on the chair and waggled the whip. I stood in front of her.

"On your knees!" Wanting to avoid the punishment, I did as she told me. She spread her legs, "I've heard about your skill, and how much you enjoy it… why don't you try it on me?" I spent a moment just staring at her slit, the soft labia ever so slightly split apart, revealing her pink insides.

I swallowed and moved forward, fearing what she would do next. She merely took her free hand and forced my head down. Her musk drowned me, and I slowly began caressing her labia with my tongue, flicking her clit with every pass. She moaned slightly, but never let up the pressure.

I took my time with Akagi, my tongue slowly entering her womanhood as her hips curled upwards to admit me even deeper.

"Shiki-kan! Shiki-kan! Finally!" Her voice was ecstatic, and I could feel a presence near me. Kaga was doing something, and when she took hold of my hand, I found out what. The warmth and wetness of her crotch was unmistakable, and I began to finger her.

Akagi dropped the whip and used both hands to push my face into her crotch so tightly I nearly couldn't breathe!

"Drink me, Shiki-kan! I've saved this for you!" She cried out as she came, nearly drowning me in her fluids. Yet she didn't let up. I tried to pull my head away, but I felt her foot against my manhood and decided against it. She applied enough pressure to let me know that she could easily hurt me, and I simply continued what I was doing. This time, she didn't stop, and terror began to course through me once more.  
"Don't think you get to decide when I'm satisfied. The other girls may give in after one or two, but you'll be begging me to stick it in when I'm through with you!"

She suddenly pushed me back and stood up, "Kiss my feet! I saw pictures of you and that little British hussy… Warspite, right? You licked her all over and loved every second. Now I will teach you how to do it properly!" I knelt down and did as she asked. She sat back down and motioned to Kaga.

"Shiki-kan, please lay back, we've put a blanket down for your comfort."

Small comfort. I did as she asked and she positioned her hips over my face. A moment later I felt a flick of her tongue against my member followed by the wetness of her mouth.

I went to return the favor, but Akagi put her foot on my forehead, preventing me from moving.

"No. You want it so badly, why don't you work for it?" She placed her big toe into my mouth, and I sucked on it gently.

My hands, pinned down by Kaga's legs, were useless... all I could do was stare at the slit that I so desperately wanted to taste.

"When I'm finished with you I'm gonna tie you up and keep you down here forever! I won't share with anyone!" Akagi pulled Kaga off of me, and I watched as Kaga lost a little of her composure, her ardor rising. Akagi immediately positioned her hips above mine and pinned me down. I struggled, but it was an exercise in futility at this point.

"Say you want it, Shiki-kan, say you want to fuck my pussy and only my pussy!" Akagi screamed at me, her womanhood rubbing against the tip of my member.

"You're goddamn right I do!" I admitted, my voice harsh. Akagi's eyes lit up as she stared at me as if I were nothing more than a possession, a toy to be used. Then, she speared herself on me.

I'll admit, being inside her felt amazing, and as she rocked back and forth, her moans echoing off the bulkhead, I was losing the mental battle. Kaga walked over and looked at me.

"You're going to eat my pussy until you beg to stop!" She positioned herself over me.

"We'll see…" I lost the ability to speak as Kaga's delicious womanhood suddenly filled my senses, and between Akagi's desperate thrusts against my member and Kaga's crotch, I nearly came. Akagi must have sensed this because she pulled out, depriving me of my orgasm.

"You think you can just cum whenever you want? I don't think so! Have I cum yet?" Akagi lectured me, even as Kaga's legs tightened against my body as she climaxed, her musk intensifying and her juices covering my mouth.

"You'll cum when I say you can!" For the record, I had already felt her climax twice, but I wasn't stupid enough to say anything, even if I was capable. I was too lost in Kaga.

I could feel my member pressing against something tighter, and I realized that I was now pressing against Akagi's anus. This excited me beyond measure, and I could hear her snickering. She knew I wanted it, and she gave it to me.

What was unfortunate was that I came instantly upon entering her rectum. Akagi went silent as I shook with an intense climax. Kaga, after covering my face once again with her climax, got up and just looked at me, an expression of pity across her face.

"Did you just… cum in my ass, Shiki-kan?" Akagi's voice was low and dangerous. I swallowed nervously. I was still rock hard inside of her, and she began moving her hips. I stared at her womanhood, glistening with her climax. I didn't dare look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It just… feels so good!" She ground her hips against me, and I find myself about to climax again. What was with her?  
Sure enough, I came. My seed began to seep out between my member and her anus.

She made me cum again, and again… and… again… It was becoming painful, and tears streamed down my face as I whimpered in pain.  
Even after I begged her to stop, it was still some time before she let up. I could only lay there as she knelt over me, looking me in the eyes as that evil grin took over her face, "You've been a bad boy. I said you couldn't cum yet… you came." She dragged me to the chair and tied my hands behind it, then binding my feet to the legs. I didn't have the energy to resist.

Akagi then squatted and, with a sigh, released all of my seed inside her rectum onto the floor in front of me. I didn't think it possible for a single man to have that much semen inside of them. She then turned around and mounted me as Kaga stimulated my member, forcing it erect. I moaned along with Akagi as she slid it into her womanhood again.

Things go fuzzy here, but all I can remember is pain and pleasure in equal parts, her suffocating cleavage and the bruises around my throat as she choked me. I could feel myself being drained.

Then, darkness. When I woke, I was unbound and Kaga was asleep next to me, naked. She stirred and opened her eyes as I attempted to sit up. I hurt everywhere, but the sight of her next to me caused my member to come to attention.

"Shiki-kan… Akagi isn't here right now. Want to fuck me instead?" She spread her legs and without a word I penetrated her. She was softer, gentler than Akagi, and I brought her up so I was inside her as we faced one another, her legs around my waist. I sucked on her breasts, their softness reassuring.

She moaned softly into my ear as we made love.

"Shiki-kan… I'm sorry about Akagi…" it surprised me to hear her apology, but I just shushed her. Yet, she continued, "She's gone too far…"  
Kaga's soft body against mine gave me a warmth and comfort I hadn't felt in…

Wait…

How long have I been in here?

"Kaga… how many days has it been?"

"Why do you think days?" She grinds her hips against me. I kiss her neck and clutch her even tighter.

"I don't know…" I admit.

"Two…"

"Two days?"

"No… two weeks."

I stop, and Kaga immediately searches out my mouth, her tongue wanting to find my own. This distracts me long enough for her to bring me to climax, and I fill her with my seed as our shared orgasm grips us.

For a while, I say nothing. I don't remember… anything.

"Akagi ordered me to keep guard over you, but even I can't handle seeing you like this…" I carefully studied her face, but she seemed sincere. I nodded, and we kissed. I heard the hatch open and looked to see Akagi step through.

"Oh good, you're awake. Let's get you back under…"

Akagi's sentence was cut short as a blast violently threw her into the far bulkhead where she crumpled to the ground, but stood up, her eyes flashing with anger.

Through the door stepped Taihou, and any hope of salvation I had vanished when she looked at me and smiled.

It was the grin of a predator, and I swallowed. Kaga, to her credit, tried to stop Taihou, but she merely swatted the other carrier aside. I cried out, but Taihou was already stripping.

"Oh, my… I offer myself to you repeatedly and I find you here… we've all worried ourselves half to death about you Shiki-kan, and your wives are beside themselves with grief. Yet here you've been…"

"Akagi… she kidnapped me!" I was covered in bruises, but that didn't deter the shipgirl mad for me.

"My Shiki-kan is everything to me… I'd do anything for him… Can't you see that? Here, touch my breasts…" Taihou forced my hands to her ample breasts, and I had to admit that they were pleasing both to look at and to touch.

"Taihou, please, just help get me out of here and we'll screw to your heart's content!" I pleaded with her.

"Nah… we'll do it first! I'll give you all of me, you like anal, right? Let's start with that!" Taihou turned around and bent over, exposing her ample behind. She pulled apart her cheeks and exposed herself to me. I pushed the tip of my member inside her, slowly penetrating her. She moaned as we finally became one.

I felt someone come up behind me, and I noticed Kaga's scent. It relaxed me, and I looked over to see Akagi making her way over to us. My member was inside of Taihou, and before I began to thrust, I felt Kaga kissing my neck, then working her way down my back. Then, I could feel her tongue massage my anus.

"Kaga… what are you doing?" I asked her, unsure but unable to deny the pleasure.

"Something I bet no one has done for you…" She continued, and I moved slowly, wanting to pound Taihou but enjoying Kaga's service too much. I moan in pleasure as I feel her tongue inside of me. Only when Akagi reaches us does she stop, and then Kaga pins Akagi to the ground, forcefully kissing her.

"Shiki-kan…" Taihou looked at me, her eyes full of lust and longing. I pulled out of her and had her lay on her back, her head toward the two other carriers, "I want you to cum in my ass… please?" I nodded and penetrated her, grasping her breasts with my hands and squeezing them as I thrust into her rectum.

Kaga stood in front of me and turned around, leaning over. I understood what she wanted and began to use my tongue on her. She pushed back against me as my tongue massaged her rectum. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her to me, delighting in her.  
If I got out of this in one piece, I'd definitely want to spend time with Kaga again. I never knew this side of her.

"Akagi, what are you doing? I…" Taihou's voice quickly became muffled, and from what I could see Akagi had just sat on her face.  
For a while the only thing I could hear was the wet, lewd sounds of our foursome, Taihou's moans drowned out by Akagi's hips, and Kaga's panting. I had totally given myself over to pleasure, and when I felt myself ready to climax, I grabbed Taihou's hips and pulled her against me. A thousand images flashed through my head as I pulled my head away from Kaga's behind, and the thought that stayed with me was my manhood between Taihou's thick breasts, which would completely envelope it.

I could cum between them and never see a drop of my seed. My climax cut through me like a hot knife, fierce shudders of pleasure making me fall forward onto Kaga, until she moved out of the way. I ended up on top of Taihou, her breasts cushioning me.

We stayed like that for a while before Akagi finally stood up, and Taihou just lay there, trembling.

"Shiki-kan… finally… came… inside… me!" One last burst of energy and she was asleep. I couldn't move, but I noticed a commotion. There was a lot of yelling, and I thought I heard Enterprise. I'm sure an intense battle began in that moment, but all I could make out was Akagi and some other ships. Kaga knelt next to me, shielding both myself and Taihou from the conflict.

Screaming on both sides as Akagi was pushed back, then…

A familiar face. Helena… and Cleveland… They pushed Kaga away from me and called over to another ship. My vision was blurring again but I'm sure it was Washington. She picked me up and…

That was when I passed out.

Warmth. Light. A blanket. The touch of another… times two. There were two distinctive soft snores that must be associated with the two bodies cuddled up to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right. Cleveland's bright blonde hair was messy. I turn my head to the left, and the shock of blue hair told me I was next to Helena before I even saw her face.

A third, soundless sleeper had somehow found a comfortable spot between my legs, her head on my thigh. U-81!

I thought I was in a dream. Everything that had happened came rushing back to me, but my memory was full of holes. I remembered Kaga though, and how she would always take care of me. She always seemed upset with her sister, and I don't think she agreed with what she did. I remembered being threatened, the glint of a knife, my wrists aching from being held so tightly with rope…

"No!" I cried out. The three shipgirls awoke with a start, The red eyes of Cleveland and Helena regarding me with concern while U-81 perched on my chest, unable to suppress her joy.

"Shiki-kan, you're awake!" She immediately began kissing me, and it was a full minute until the combined efforts of Helena and Cleveland pried the submarine off of me. She immediately took up residence in the spot Cleveland had occupied, much to the cruiser's consternation.  
"Damn it, U-81! I want to be next to Shiki-kan…" Cleveland whined. Helena propped herself up on one elbow and smiled at me.

"We're all thrilled to have you back, you've been asleep for the last 18 hours or so. Vestal did a lot of work on you but she wants you to rest for a while longer," Helena continued to explain that I had been gone for two weeks (so, Kaga was telling the truth) and that Enterprise had taken on my duties while a rescue effort mounted. They never suspected I was still here until someone tipped them off.

"Wait, who suggested searching the ship? Taihou?" I asked.

Helena scoffed, "Yeah, right. She may not be as crazy as Akagi but she would not give up the chance to get you alone, or, rather…" She looked at the other two girls, then me, then pulled on her shirt, exposing her cleavage.

"I would have rather been in this situation right here…" I pulled her down to me and kissed her deeply. I loved each of my wives in a way unique to the others. Helena was sweet, and kind, and of a pure heart.

"Shiki-kan! Don't ignore meeee!" Cleveland lay across U-81, who struggled and complained against the cruiser, though Cleveland wasn't much bigger than she was.

I kissed the earnest Cleveland, and for about half an hour each of the girls took turns before I was too weak to continue. I closed my eyes and slept again.

This time, the bed only had one other in it when I awoke, and the early morning light filtered in through the curtains. I needed to take a leak.  
"Shiki-kan?" The other figure stirred as I moved, and I saw the small figure of Eldridge looking at me.

"Hey, Eldridge, I'm sorry about…" I wasn't able to finish my apology as she embraced me and planted a kiss on my lips. I leaned into it and enjoyed the feeling of her soft, small lips against my own.

"Eldridge is… sorry. If Eldridge had been there…" She had tears in her eyes, and I stroked her hair, shushing her.  
"It's fine…" I reassure her. She nods and gets up.

"I need… to go back to the dorm…" She explains and then sets off without another word. I watch her go.  
I got up and hobble to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I came back out, A lone shipgirl waited for me, sitting on my bed. I stopped, and a moment of fear overcame me.

"Kaga, what are you doing here?"

"Shiki-kan… I owe you an explanation," She said, "I'll not do anything. I just…" Her eyes glistened. She seemed genuinely upset.  
I thought about it for a moment, then gave her a curt nod. She stood up and walked over to me. I stood my ground, but all she did was take me into her arms and start crying, saying sorry repeatedly.

She explained how Akagi had forced her to be an accomplice, and how she had tried every day to get a message to Enterprise and the others. It was Kaga, Kaga tipped them off. Still, I could only stand there as the increasingly distraught shipgirl clutched me and begged me to not punish her.

The whole time, Kaga had been moderating Akagi, preventing her from going too far because she knew she couldn't stop the shipgirl.  
I returned her hug and reassured her I would not punish her.

"Well, maybe a spanking…" I said, and she gave a short laugh before breaking away from me.

"Shiki-kan, I…"

I shushed her, "Kaga… I don't know why yet, but I feel something special with you. I want to explore it, but we need to find out why Akagi went over the edge this time. I mean, this is extreme even for her!"

Kaga nodded, "I think she grew bolder as she grew more powerful. We are nearing awakening, after all." I thought about this, and it made sense, after a fashion. Akagi wouldn't have made her move if she didn't think she could take on the other ships. Hmm… I mean, at first Kaga wasn't much different yet... She changed her tune quickly.

I honestly was at a loss. I didn't want to lose Akagi, despite of what she did. I wanted to talk to her myself.

"Hey, we'll go to the brig. I want to talk to her."

"Do you think that's wise?" Kaga sounded nervous. She may be more afraid of Akagi than I was despite always trumpeting the merits of strength.

"We'll be fine," I reassured her.

The brig was tucked away and guarded by a single shipgirl.

"Hey, Arizona," I waved as we went in. She nodded and went back to looking depressed. We should really address that at some point.  
Inside was a single cell, and in it Akagi sat. She looked up as we entered, but only continued to sit on the bed. I drug a chair over in front of cell and sat down. Kaga stood behind me and just to my right.

"Akagi, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I said by way of greeting.

She grinned, "What's wrong with wanting you all to myself?"

I sighed, "Everything, but come on… How many times have I had to stop you from attacking some poor girl because I was with them? Akagi, look, as a ship, you rock, but I never wanted to be around you because you became so violent towards the others. Even Kaga…"

Akagi stood up and shouted, "I made her do it! If you're thinking of retiring someone…"

"I'm not retiring anyone! Calm down… You're a horrible influence and it needs to stop. Here… I have something." I pull out a photo, "Remember this? This was when you gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day. Akashi secretly took the picture, and I try to remember this whenever you go psychotic because I know, down in there somewhere, this sweet, kind Akagi exists."

"But you… you never…" I could see tears in her eyes.

"I never took things further with you because it worried me that this would happen! It happened regardless! You would've gone from claiming me as your sole partner to actively enforcing it!" I stood up and took a step forward. She swallowed and looked away.  
She spoke quietly while removing her kimono, "I've only ever felt pain once… and that was when they were taking you away. Don't you understand, Shiki-kan? Don't you see how much I love you? Look at what they did to me…" her body was covered in bruises and cuts from her battle with the others.

"Akagi… I love all of my shipgirls, and I want nothing more than to make sure every single one of them is happy, including you. Show me you can be like the Akagi in the photo, prove to me I don't have to worry about being kidnapped and locked away just so you can feel satisfied." I called to Arizona to come in with the keys.

"Shiki-kan… I'm sorry! I just… I just want to be like the others, to get the chance to be with you… I want you all the time but… but…" She fell silent for a moment, a look of consternation crossing her face, "I'll be better, I won't threaten the others and…" she looked at Kaga, "I won't impede your other relationships. Just please promise to love me like you do the others?" Akagi sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
I nodded, and Arizona unlocked the door. Akagi ran out and hugged me, kissing me with an ardent fervor.

"Shiki-kan! Thank you! I promise… I really promise!" She cried out as we embraced. I was just happy to see her happy.

That's all I really want. To see all my shipfus happy.

I could feel Kaga press against my back, and I also saw that she had shut the door. Well.

I found out just how well the three of us could get along, and that the beds in the brig weren't all that uncomfortable as long as you had two distractions with you.

Authors Note:

Wow! What a ride. Poor Shikikan… Hopefully Akagi isn't too crazy moving forward. This one ended up being much longer than I planned, and thus took more time than I had anticipated. We have just one more intermission before the main story is back on track, and I have to say that it's going to be a special one! I want to try something a bit different, so that is exactly what will be done. I can't wait to share it with you all!

Thanks for sticking with Shikikan through his adventures and look forward to more! To those who support me, thank you. I look forward to being able to provide more rewards in the future.

-delusionalcookie


	6. Intermission, Cleveland's Oath

I didn't want to get out of bed. Especially since it smelled like Helena. Her room was so much nicer than mine!

Honestly, I spent more time in her room than in my own. Hers was much tidier, more feminine… it smelled better too. I cuddled up next to her sleeping form and put my arm around her, burying my head in her hair and inhaling. She smelled so good!

I bit my lip, feelings of desire swelling inside of me as I spooned her, and I groped her breasts with my left hand. She wasn't wearing a shirt, and the soft flesh of her ample bosom was pleasing. I kissed her neck, but still, she didn't stir.

I moved my hand down and slipped it inside of her panties. She stirred, and her breathing quickened as my fingers caressed her womanhood. I could feel her getting progressively wetter as I kept going, and her hips began to grind against mine.

Helena's eyes opened, and she looked at me, "M-morning…" She said, then I kissed her, my fingers gently pushing into her. She squirmed, and I broke the kiss, settling her onto her back as I straddled her. Her panties, soaked, I left on her.

I slept naked, so I just leaned over and began to suck on her breasts as she moaned softly.

"It's so… early…" Helena said.

"Sorry… I just can't help myself!" I admitted as I indulged, "I love you, Helena!"

"I love you too, Cleve…" Helena reached up and grabbed my butt, massaging it gently. I felt like there was a fire inside of me, and I wanted nothing more than to thrust my fingers inside of me and sate it.

I sat up turned around, positioning my hips over Helena's face, "Time for breakfast!" I say as I pull off Helena's panties. I put them up to my nose and inhale deeply. Her scent turned me on so much, and only hers. Well, Shiki-kan was different, but he's a man and this is a very different ballgame.

"Cleve… are you sniffing my panties again?" Helena asked, her tone accusatory.

"N-no…" I mumbled.

"I can see you sniffing them," she sighed.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked.

"I dunno, it's just…"

"Embarassing?"

"Y-yes," she admitted.

I leaned my head down to look at her, then put them in my mouth.

"Cleveland!" She cried out, but then looked up, "You're so wet… just from that?"

"Well, I'm ready to go for the real thing," I say, and dive into her crotch, my tongue attacking her slit. She cries out in pleasure, and then she teases me, her tongue rubbing along my labia, tickling my clit…

I just wish she would thrust it inside of me already! Mine was already deep inside hers, and I wasn't even in that good of a position to get deep in there.

Then, it happened. My desire had reached such a high level that as soon as I felt her tongue thrust into my slit, I came. My orgasm shook me as I I pushed my hips against her face. I could hear her swallowing, and when she pulled her face back I moved off of her.

"T-turn over…" I put my hands on her hips to get her to move. She did, and put her hips in the air, spreading her legs to expose her womanhood.

"Are you gonna be like Shiki-kan? He always seems to want to play with my butt," Helena says. Well, I was admiring her private bits and fondling her butt.

"You don't like it? I love it when he plays with my ass, especially when he fucks it!" I admit.

"I like it, but…" She hesitates.

"But what?" I reply.

"I just want to come from my pussy first. Fuck me with your tongue, Cleve!" She cries out, and I do just that.  
Helena's insides are delicious! I'm in heaven as I tongue-fuck my lover, and her moans of pleasure drive me to fondle her breasts as pushes her face into the pillow. They were so big compared to mine, and soft…

I didn't mind having small breasts; they were sensitive too! I drowned in her musk as I waited for her to climax, urging her along. When it finally happened, I drank every drop of what she gave, following her down as her legs lost their strength to hold her up.

I spread her ass and immediately began attacking her anus, licking it before thrusting my tongue inside once again. I used one hand to finger myself, the pleasure just too much to bear. I squirmed as another orgasm rocked my body and finally removed my head from Helena's behind.

"Use the thing! I… want you to put it in my butt…" Helena said shyly.

I grabbed the double ender and inserted it into my slit before grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring a good portion onto her anus, rubbing it and pushing it in with my finger.

"So you like it!" I pushed the double ender into her and began to thrust, every movement causing it to push against me.

"Fuck yes! Helena!" I cried out, "What do I taste like, Helena? Because you taste incredible. I could eat your pussy and ass all fucking day long!" I quickened my pace.

"Cleve! You… ahh! You're the best! Fuck me harder!" She cried out in ecstasy.

I pulled out of her and turned her over, holding her legs up and pushing it back in. I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around me.

"You want to come?" I asked her. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Me too!" I thrust harder.

When I felt it coming on, I pulled out of Helena and tossed the double ender aside. I scissored her, and as we rubbed our crotches together I felt the wetness of her womanhood against my own. I looked at her and saw the intense love in her eyes as she returned my stare. I ground against her as I felt my orgasm coming on.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cry out, and another intense orgasm rocked my body as I I covered her slit in my juices. I could feel hers mixing with mine, and afterwards, I fell beside her, panting.

"That was amazing… what a way to wake up!" I laugh, and she does too. We cuddle for a while as I stroke her hair.  
"Hey… I kinda want to do something…" I pull out my camera.

"Cleve!" Helena covers up, but I just grin.

"Just, spread your legs…" She does, and I take a picture of her, getting her wet and swollen womanhood. Her face is beet red, but I don't stop. I keep taking pictures and hand her the camera.

"Now, take a picture of me as I eat you out!" I tell her, and get to work. She does, and after I hear the shutter a few times, I take it back from her and tell her to turn over. She does and puts her hips up in the air again. I take a few more pictures of her like this, and then I eat her ass, taking selfies as I do so.

Finally, I have her turn back over and we make out. Taking selfies the whole time, I make her look at the camera.  
When all was said and done, I went through the photos with Helena, and she kept getting embarassed.  
"Don't show those to anyone!" She said, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry… you're so hot! Look… isn't that amazing?" I showed her one where I was looking at the camera, tongue half inside her rectum.

"Cleveland!"

"What about this one?" We were both looking at the camera as our tongues wrapped around one another.  
She just looked away, but rubbed her crotch. I giggled, "What do you think about sending these to Shiki-kan?"

She turned to me as shook her head, "Cleveland, no! Please…"

"Just this one?"

"Cleve! Ugh… ok, fine, just that one!"

I hit the print button, the picture should go to the printer in his office. I put the camera aside and pinned her down again, kissing her.

After making out for a while, I got up.

"I've got to go get changed. I'll come back in a bit, ok?" I grabbed my camera.

She nodded, and I walked out of the door, naked. I went to my room and pushed open the door. My room was messy, sure, and there was still porn on the computer, and I hadn't made my bed in a while…

It smelled like me too. I lifted my arm and sniffed myself. It wasn't bad, but I figured I should take a shower. Before that, though…

Taking the camera, I lay on the bed began taking selfies, getting good shots of all the nooks and crannies. I spread apart my slit to get a better view and stuck a finger in my butt. I finished up with a few shots of me playing with my breasts and then sent them to the printer in his office.

What? I wasn't satisfied, and I wanted to ride Shiki-kan's dick.

There was a knock at the door, and I opened it. Helena was there, partially made up. She walked in and sniffed.  
"It smells like you in here, I like it," She said, and went over to the computer, clicking play on the screen. It was a video of someone dressed like the commander with two girls cosplaying as the two of them.

"This is a bit… narcissistic, don't you think?" Helena said, and I shrugged.

"Whatever, I came!" I walked over to her, "You need my help?"

She nodded and turned around. I took care of the back of her dress and then told her I needed to wash up.  
"I'll wait here… It's rarely I'm in your room."

She picked up the camera and started cycling through the photos, looking at me and then waving me away as she picked up the hem of her skirt and her hand disappeared inside.

I grinned and hopped in the shower, making it brief… I only played with myself a bit.

When I emerged, I saw Helena, her panties around her ankles and fingers deep inside her as she continued to look at the camera.

"Having fun?" I asked her, letting my towel drop to the floor. She looked at me and set the camera aside before laying back and suddenly climaxing, squirting in my direction. I felt my lust rise but Helena sat up and shook her head.

"N-no… we need to get ready for the party. If we're late, we'll…" I bit my lip, but nodded. Helena helped me get dressed in my suit, a rather fetching outfit that, while masculine, was perfectly tailored to show off my more feminine aspects. When I had finished putting on the vest, Helena held my suit jacket for me as I slipped my arms into it, jerking it into place with a final deft motion.

"How do I look?" I asked her. She bit her lip, looking me up and down.

"Somehow both handsome and beautiful… it fits you perfectly!" I felt my cheeks getting hot, and idly brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from the jacket. We made our way, arm in arm, to the party.

It's ok to be a little late right? It's only fashionable, and oh boy did we make an entrance. Everyone was staring at us, and even I began to feel a little self-conscious.

"Cleveland! You look great! If you want to spend some time together later let me know…" Baltimore grinned at me and I gave her a small smile in return. This kept happening until I was almost near Shiki-kan. I saw him talking to the Northern shipgirl, Avrora. They were both smiling and laughing and I had to suppress the bit of jealousy I felt as they kissed before he turned to me.

"Shiki-kan! We're here!" I announced, puffing my chest out a little. He smiled and took my hand, his fingers briefly pushing against my ring. I returned his smile and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met briefly and it left me wanting more.  
"Cleve, you look incredible! That suit really does it for you," he complimented me, reaching out to adjust my tie knot a little.

"T-thanks… It's a little boyish but…"

"Not at all, it flares nicely at the hips, emphasizes your breasts, and shows off your gorgeous, long legs," He moved an errant strand of hair out of my eye, and I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. The, he patted my head, and I moved my head back, batting his hand out of the way.

"Shiki-kan! That's embarrassing!" I whined. He laughed and pulled out a couple photos. One of Helena and I, the one we sent earlier, then a couple more of just me. As quick as he showed me, he put them away.

"Cleve, you're the only one I'm looking at tonight…" He turned away and suddenly stopped, staring at Wales. Well, staring at her big butt. I swatted him.

"That only took two seconds," I huffed, feigning perturbance.

"Can you blame me? I mean, what would you do?" He pleaded.

"I'm just kidding, Shiki-kan… and I think I'm good with Helena, thanks!" I pulled Helena close to me and kissed her deeply. She resisted at first, but gave in. When we broke the kiss, we had a fair amount of attention on us, so I took her arm and we ran off to the drinks table.

"Cleveland, you really need to learn to be more discreet," she admonished me as we waited for Ark to make our drinks.  
Wait.

"Ark?" I asked, "You're not… putting anything in these, right?" I scrutinized her face as she smiled.

"Not at all! Plus, you're a cruiser… I mean, you're very pretty but I…" She faltered.

"You would drug these if we were destroyers?"

"N-no!"

"Aren't you security for this as well?"

"I'm not being naughty!" She pouts, handing me my drink.

"Good."

I turn away, drink in hand.

"You still haven't answered me…" Helena stands in front of me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, love… discretion really isn't my thing," I take a sip, savoring it, "I don't know why I should be secretive? Shiki-kan took you away from me, but I got you back, and then he married me too… It was a kind of crazy couple weeks. I never thought he'd go for a girl like me, and then…"

I sighed.

"It's ok," Helena kissed me on the cheek and took my hand, "Let's dance!"

I nodded, finishing my whiskey before setting the glass on a table.

We danced for a while, and that was when I noticed I had to pee. I excused myself and made my way towards the restrooms. I felt like I was about to explode, so I just burst into the first door and made a beeline for the stalls.  
I sat down and relieved myself, sighing. I had had a few more drinks, but I wasn't drunk or anything, just feeling a little lighter than usual.

The door opened, but the footsteps stopped as I finished up. I stood up and opened the door, noticing the urinals along the wall. Wait, was I in the men's room? Also, why was it this big with only one man here?

I made my way towards the sinks, not seeing whoever else was in here. Maybe it had been Helena, looking for me. I turned on the water and washed my hands, not looking at the mirror.

I felt two hands suddenly grab me around the waist and I yelped in surprise, looking up. I giggled when I saw it was the commander standing there, "Shiki-kan! You surprised me! I'm sorry about using the mens' room… I really had to go!"

"It's ok," he replied, but he didn't let go of me, instead, I felt his hands move up, undoing the buttons on my vest.  
"W-what are you doing? The p-party isn't even over…" I felt his member pressing against my butt, and I instinctively pushed back against him. He turned me around and began to kiss me passionately. His tongue entered my mouth, and I just looked into his eyes, a burning desire welling up inside me.

When we broke the kiss, I could see it in his eyes too. He would take me, and I fiddled with my belt, getting it undone and my pants unbuttoned.

"Cleve, you're so fucking hot I can't stand it! Wearing that… it's too much for me to bear," His voice was full of lust, and I grabbed one of the water pipes attached to the urinals to steady myself as my pants fell down to my knees. My heart was pounding as he nearly tore the buttons off my shirt and began caressing my breasts.

"Shiki-kan! Yes! I want you so bad…" I replied, and I could feel his stiff member pushing against my butt.

"No bra… it's perfect! Small, yet firm… petite nipples… sensitive…" His fingers squeezed my nipples, and a moan escaped from me. His other hand was reaching towards my crotch, and when I felt his fingers stroke my womanhood I gasped. He put one hand beneath my knee and lifted my leg up, letting my foot hang.

I was so wet and aching to have him inside of me. I turned and looked at him, pleading, "Shiki-kan… please… I want you inside of me!" He quickly did just that, entering me so quickly that tears sprang to my eyes. He felt so good inside of me, and with every thrust I felt like I would melt.

"You like, Cleve? You like that cock inside of your hot little pussy?"

"I love it! You fill me up… I want more, Shiki-kan, fuck me harder!" I demanded, and gripped the pipe harder as he thrust faster, my mind going blank as I felt the first orgasm shudder through my body. However, he didn't stop. My insides were getting pummeled, and with every thrust a thousand nerve endings registered pleasure.

After the third time, I could barely stand up, even with the commander supporting me, "Shiki-kan! I want you to cum inside of me!" I cried out, my excitement at the prospect of his seed in me pushing me to endure just a little longer.

"You want it? Then I'll give it to you!" With one final thrust deep inside of me, he came, his seed shooting deep into my womb and causing me to almost collapse as it mingled with my final climax. He thrust inside of me a few more times, each accompanied by a burst of hot semen filling me up. I gasped for air as he pulled his member from me, my body weak and shaking.

"You ok, Cleve?" He knelt down and asked as I sat down, leaning my head against the wall.

"Y-yeah… you always know what I want, Shiki-kan… I love you," I smiled at him and held out my hands. He embraced me and helped me to my feet, where we both fixed ourselves up. It took a lot more work to get me looking presentable again, and there was nothing I could do about my hair.

Still, he tried to comb it with his fingers, and it helped a bit. I was also leaking, but a some tissue in my panties would hopefully take care of that problem. With a final embrace and a kiss, we left the bathroom to find Helena waiting for us, and a blushing Wales who was just about to go into the girls' room.

"Shiki-kan? Why would you…" Her eyes widened, and she quickly ducked into the ladies' room. I sniggered, but Helena had a serious expression on her face.

"Really, Shiki-kan? You and Cleveland in there? I can't believe this… Can't you even wait a couple hours? You two literally look like you just had sex, you didn't even do that good a job cleaning yourselves up, and…" She sniffed, looking at us, "you smell like you just spent the night at an orgy, what did you get up to in there?" We stood there as she berated us, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Shiki-kan, can we dance?" I asked him, but it was more of an order than a question. As we waltzed, we would get looks from the others. Some envious, some just laughing. Helena just sat down, looking dejected. After a while I brought him over to her.

"Helena, would you care to dance?" Her eyes lit up as the commander held out his hand. She stood up, happily accepting it. I returned to the restroom to replace the tissue and ran into Avrora while I was coming out of the stall.  
"You know, I am surprised… the Admiral certainly likes a wide variety of girls…" She said, looking me up and down. Her body outclassed mine in every way, but I just smiled at her.

"He really does… he's so nice to all of us and claims to love us for our unique qualities."

"Do you believe him?" She asked.

I nodded, "I really do."

"So do I. It looks like you win tonight, though…" She eyed me, and then walked over to me, taking me into her arms. I blushed, but returned the embrace.

"You and Helena… if you ever want company let me know. I may love the Admiral very much, but there's something special about you, Cleveland…"

I felt my cheeks redden as she kissed me deeply. It was passionate, and I felt very much in a masculine role in that moment. I leaned into it, savoring it. When we broke apart, she smiled again.

"Avrora… I don't know what to say…" I truthfully answered.

"It's ok… you know, I can just about smell you beneath the alluring stench of your recent indiscretion… I like it, and I'm not really the type to go for other girls." With a wink, she left the bathroom.

I left a little after, collecting my thoughts. I watched as the commander danced with Helena, and then, before I knew it, the party was over. They rejoined me.

"Cleveland, would you and Helena like to spend the night with me?" I could see by the way Helena's chest heaved that she needed it as much as I did… and still wanted. I nodded, and we left the party. Tonight was definitely turning out to be an interesting one!

Shiki-kan's quarters smelled like him, despite his attempts to mask it. It was always clean, but I knew there clutter just out site, in his drawers, closet… I liked it though, it was very humanizing and reminded me he wasn't perfect.

It might sound silly, but this meant a lot to me.

Just…

Not right now!

I tore off my jacket and opened the buttons on my vest and shirt, letting it hand open as I undid my belt and let my pants and panties fall to the floor. I wasted no time in removing his clothes piece by piece, stopping when I pulled his pants and underwear down, his erect member springing from captivity.

I licked the tip, tasting the small amount of pre-cum that had dribbled out. It was delicious, and I felt my desire building as my womanhood throbbed in anticipation. I licked his member thoroughly, running my tongue below it from the base to the tip, my hands firmly planted on his thighs.

"You like that, Shiki-kan?" I asked him, my voice thick with lust. Helena knelt down next me, naked. I kissed her as Shiki-kan watched, his member now in my hands.

"Cleve, you're as incredible as always!" He exclaimed, his hand resting on my head. I finished kissing Helena and took the tip into my mouth, my tongue caressing it as I took it further.

"What about me, Shiki-kan?" Helena asked him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her stand up, and he held her to his side as they kissed. I picked up the pace, moving my head as fast as I could, taking him further every time.

I could feel the pressure of his hand against my head, and I felt his member hit the back of my throat.

Breathing through my nose, I carefully took him all the way to the base. Involuntary choking noises came from me, but I was in control. I moved my head slowly, keeping him in my throat.

"Oh, fuck! Cleveland! Your throat is so hot…" Shiki-kan moaned.

"Wow… she's got you all the way to the base. How does it feel, Shiki-kan? Isn't her throat great?"

"Y-yeah it is… I'm already… haa… Cleve, I'm gonna cum!" I grabbed his butt and pulled my body against his, my head fully to him and his member was as deep in my throat as it could go. I felt it enlarge as his climax was imminent, and I felt my excitement building.

Then, I felt him cum, and while I couldn't taste it, I could feel his hot, wet, sticky cum shooting into my throat. I hung on as long as I could, but I had to back out, and received a mouthful of his load. It tasted a little salty, but also sweet, and I loved it!

I grabbed Helena, forcing her to her knees, and kissed her, sharing the commander's seed. Our tongues intertwined as she took it from me and swallowed it, turning to the commander and licking his member clean.

"I hope you're not done already, Shiki-kan…" Helena said, though his manhood was still rock hard, "I want this cock in me!" Helena, now finished, climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. I took off the rest of my clothes and climbed on top of her and began to rub my crotch against Helena's, fondling her breasts. I lifted one of her arms up and began to inhale her scent, licking it like the commander would.

"Shiki-kan! Cleve is doing perverted things to me… Come save me!" I felt myself being lifted, and I didn't resist as he lay me down beside her.

"Is that so?" He said, and I grinned as his member rubbed against my crotch. He lifted my arm and began to sniff. He loved to do this to us, and I swallowed as his tongue licked my armpit, even though it was sweaty. He claimed that he loved to experience our natural scent, but he did this to me after one of the longest and most grueling commissions I had ever taken part in.

I mean, I didn't even want to smell myself, but he just said that our natural musk turns him on and we just let him do what he wants. You haven't lived until a dedicated lover eats you out until you've cum so many times you're begging him to just stick it in already!

When he was finished with both me and Helene, I watched as he moved back and positioned his face over my crotch. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue caressed my labia and teased my clit, my hand clutching Helena's as she used her tongue to tease my nipples.

"S-shiki-kan… Helena!" I cried out as he thrust his tongue inside of me, and I raised my hips, letting him get even deeper. I pulled Helena's face to mine and kissed her deeply, not letting her go as my body shook from an intense orgasm. I felt my juices flow from me, but he didn't move and continued to stimulate me.

Then, I felt his tongue leave me, "Cleve, get on all fours."

"Doggy style? Yes!" I excitedly did as he asked, and that's when I really got excited. His tongue pressed against my butt as Helena egged him on.

"Shiki-kan, you like Cleveland's butt, don't you? Or do you like to do all the girls in the butt? We all know it's your favorite…" I could feel her legs against my sides, but my mind was going blank as his tongue thrust deep inside my anus.

At first, I was unsure, but now that we've been having sex regularly, I love it in the butt. I love anal sex and every time we're together the commander always gives it to me.

"Shiki-kan! I can't stand it anymore! I want to feel your cock in my ass!" I cry out, my lewd words slipping from me unbidden.

He laughed and placed the tip of his member against me. My breathing quickened as I felt him push inside my anus, and then deep into my rectum. I moaned loudly, the pleasure almost too much to bear!

"Come on, thrust! Give her what she wants, Shiki-kan…" He did, and my arms gave out. It was all I could do to drag a pillow to me to rest my head on as he pounded my ass. I could hear him licking Helena's womanhood, and her soft moans mixed in with mine.

"Shiki-kan, I love you! I love you!" I cried out as his thrusts reached a fevered pace. Orgasm after orgasm rocked me, and my cunt was throbbing. Clutched the sheets with my hands, waiting for it to come, anticipating his orgasm and wanting to feel him shoot his seed inside of me.

"I love you too Cleve! I'm gonna cum!" He thrust deep inside me, and I cried out as more of his hot seed filled me up, some of it leaking out between us. I moaned with each shot of sperm he unloaded inside of me, and when he pulled out, I felt a bit of wind enter me. I reached up and felt my gape.

"Shiki-kan… ahh…" I moaned and slumped to the bed. His gentle hand coaxed me to turn over, and when I did, Helena was already on top of me. I reached up and pulled her against me weakly, her breasts pushing against my chest.

"Here, I've got a new toy for you to try out…" Helena yelped as the commander entered her, and for a few minutes I just clutched on to her as Shiki-kan's seed leaked from my anus.

Then, he pulled out, and she moaned as something else was slid into her. A moment later, I felt the fake flesh of something enter my slit. Helena moved slightly, and I felt it move inside of me. Whatever it was, it was like the double ender that was such a popular fixture in Helena's room.

Helena's nails dug into me, and she inhaled sharply as the commander slowly entered her anus.

"You want to fuck Helena in the ass too, Shiki-kan?" I taunted him, "How does it feel?"

"She loves it… tell her, Helena. Tell her about how I pushed you against the wall and took your ass on the ship," A sharp slap resounded as he smacked her butt.

She moaned and tried to speak, "I… mmm! I love it, Shiiii…. Shiki… Shiki-kan!" She said, her mouth limp and drooling slightly. I pulled her head to mine and licked it from her lips. Then, the world exploded.

I heard a button being pressed, and the instant the toy came to life, I came, my body shaking as the thing moved and vibrated intensely inside of me. Helena collapsed against me as the same thing happened to her. I heard the lewd sounds of Shiki-kan's union with Helena, but all I could do was lay there, my arms to my sides as the toy changed up its pattern before shutting off again.

I lay in a daze, barely registering the final moments of their union even as his cum leaked from her ass and onto me. The toy came back to life, but even though another orgasm rocked through me, I couldn't move. When he removed the thing from us, he had to move us by hand so he could lie between us. I weakly moved to cuddle up next to him, and we shared a tender kiss.

I rested my head on his chest, my mind consumed by pleasure as I let the inky blackness of sleep take hold of me.

_I wanted to do something different and decided that experiencing a day from Cleveland's point of view would be just the thing to refresh and revitalize my perspective of the game's universe. I thought this might be a one-off thing but I'll definitely endeavor to do more like this. I chose Cleveland because she's a tomboy, albeit a very feminine one who, by her own in-game dialogue, very much likes to embrace her femininity when the commander is around. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fresh take on the fic and look forward to the next chapter! While I was writing this, I began work on a couple other sections of the new chapters as the HMS Prince of Wales has somehow taken hold of my heart and refuses to give it up. I haven't felt this kind of attraction in a while, and the only other character that has ever elicited such a strong response from me is the Vocaloid IA. _

_However, she got an entire novella to herself… _

_Anyway, The Wales chapter will take a while because of what I'm planning, but the next one will focus on Avrora, because she really does something for me. She's sweet, and badass, and constantly has vodka on her. Also, she says I love you in Russian and anytime my shipfus give me verbal confirmation it really does something for me. Her affection just reached 100 before I finished the third section and I married her right away._

_So now we get to take a trip to her hometown! I wonder how we'll keep warm on such a long journey…_

_Much love,_

_delusionalcookie_


	7. Avrora's Gift

You think…

You think this shit is easy?

You have no fucking clue what it's like.

The stress, the bullshit. I've only showed you the best part of being the Shiki-kan, the Commander, the Admiral, the whatever you want to call it.

The mounds of paperwork, the constant reports back to high command, the constant border skirmishes with the sirens. Also, consider this. All these shipgirls are foremost loyal to me, but…

They have some loyalty to their home nations, or at least national pride. This means that I constantly have to deal with rivalries and fighting among the ranks, as some shipgirls work better with others. I mean, even among my own wives…  
Today, I had to deal with a fight that broke out between Atago, Takao, Prinz, Cleveland, and Warspite. I don't even remember what it was about! Fucking Axis and Allies bullshit…

Anyway, if it wasn't already clear I'm sauced to my fucking gills and I've told Eldridge to make sure no one comes into my fucking office! I just want a moment of peace. I grab at my glass, but succeed it knocking it to the floor.

It lands with a thud, the crystal not breaking but the contents spilling everywhere. Fuck! That was some expensive scotch.

I sigh and rest my head in my hands. I'm on the verge of finally breaking down when I hear a knock at the door. I look up and sigh.

"Office is closed for the day, I'll deal with whatever bullshit you've brought me tomorrow," My exhaustion was plain in my voice.

It opened, and through it stepped the last shipgirl I expected to see. Her Northern Parliament accent was heavy as she spoke, "Are you sure, Admiral? I have something special for you…" She produced a bottle of vodka, but the label was entirely Cyrillic and I couldn't read the damn thing, "This is the finest vodka, from my hometown…"

"This is very kind of you, Avrora, but why do you insist on calling me Admiral?" It always weirded me out.

"You are not simple ship captain, you lead an entire fleet. We also have no rank which translates to 'Commander,'" She explained.

Fair enough, I suppose.

I nodded, "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Admiral… though, I can sense you are quite troubled… we have been spending a lot of time together and it's grown easy to read you." She leaned forward, puffing out her chest.

"We have, haven't we? There's something special about you… Something that makes you… irresistible," My brain to mouth filter was broken, "You're also incredibly beautiful!"

"You are embarrassing me, Admiral, but I am flattered…" She slowly works her way around the desk and comes to nestle herself in my lap. She felt so warm, and she smelled like wildflowers. As though I were standing in a field full of them.

I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. She responded by kissing me back, our lips locked together as neither of us wanted to break from the other. She put her arms around me and squeezed tightly. I knew I was in love, but I also knew I'd be foolish to propose to her now…

When we broke apart, I tried to apologize, but she put a finger to my mouth and pulled on her top, exposing her breasts to just above her areolas. She smiled and turned around, bending over to pick up my fallen glass. Her dress hid her behind from view, but it only excited me further. She stood up and placed the glass on the desk, opening the bottle of vodka and pouring a good measure into it.

"Admiral… I do not enjoy playing games. I know your love for me, and I want you to know it is reciprocated fully. However…" She paused, then poured a little more into the glass, "I wish to take you to my hometown someday. I need to know you're the kind of man that can stick by me, even through a journey such as that."

She handed me the glass, "If you can finish this drink, you may do whatever you like with me…" She sits back down on my lap, encircling my neck with her arms.

"I love…" I began. Remember, I'm already drunk at this point. She shushes me.

"Just drink, Моя любовь…" Using two finger, she gently moved the glass upwards. I put it to my lips and drank.  
It was smooth, and I drained the glass quickly. She smiled at me, but my head was going fuzzy.

"Avrora… I…" I slumped forward and rested my head against her breasts. They were soft, and warm, and…

"You finished it… I am impressed. Perhaps you should take a rest. Don't worry, I'll be with you. A promise is, after all, a promise," Her voice was that of an angel, and I leaned on her as we returned to my quarters. Oh, have I ever mentioned it's a good ways away?

"Avrora… I love you," I said to her as we passed the special requisitions building, "I remember when… I first met you there…" I tried to prevent my words from slurring, but there was little hope for that.

"Admiral… you are very sweet, but very drunk."

I kind of lost my ability to speak after that. We made it back to my quarters where Eldridge was waiting for me.  
"Shiki-kan, I… oh… Avrora is with you. Eldridge will… make sure you aren't disturbed…" She looked away as I thanked her.

"You should tell the little ship how you feel, Admiral… It is bad to hide feelings, no?" I looked at her, then at Eldridge. They were so different but the destroyer was looking at me expectantly.

"Ok… I will! Eldridge, I love you!" I confessed, and the little destroyer just stared at me.

"Eldridge… loves you too, Shiki-kan…" I leaned down to give her a kiss, and then Avrora and I went into my quarters. I stripped down and get into bed, but I forced myself to stay awake to watch her undress. She stripped completely and crawled under the covers beside me. She was stunning! Her breasts were perky and soft, and her hips… ahem… sunk ships… She cuddled up to me, her body warm against mine as we locked our lips together once again.

However, I lacked the strength to go further, and though I fought against the desire to sleep, it overcame me. I was still kissing her when I lost that battle.

I didn't have that much to drink, right? I mean, it was just a couple glasses of scotch, and then the vodka. So, what made me act so intoxicated then? I jumped out of bed to go relieve myself, and I noticed that I didn't have a headache. I was feeling great! Plus, I was getting a reaction as I remembered the naked form of Avrora sleeping next to me…

She was sitting up as I left the head, and smiling, "Good to see you are well, Admiral. I believe I owe you something…"  
She arched her back, showing off her assets. I jumped into bed with her, as excited as a schoolboy. We were on each other in a flash, our lips together and our tongues lashing each other as our passionate kiss grew our ardor.

"Avrora, I… I love you! I want you so bad!" I confess, and she hugs me tighter.

"I love you too, Admiral… You know, the first time anyone has that vodka, they pass out… it's very special. Yet you stayed awake for much longer…" She spoke softly, and she silenced any further questions I had as she kissed me again.

I reached down and squeezed her butt, my lust beginning to take over me. She broke away and turned around, pushing her hips out and swaying a bit.

"What a great ass!" I exclaim, and she laughs.

"Do what you want with it… Just play with my breasts too, if you wouldn't mind," Avrora said, her voice lusty.  
All I could do for a moment was sit there and admire her smooth, alabaster skin and her well-shaped posterior. She widened her legs a bit and shook her butt again, enticing me.

I finally broke from my trance and bent down, my excitement growing further knowing that I would soon know what she smelled like, what she tasted like. Her musk enveloped me as my tongue contacted her labia, the sensitive folds soft against it.

She moaned softly, "Admiral! You tease me… you enjoy this, don't you?" I didn't respond right away, but I began to toy with her clit, causing her to squirm ever so slightly.

"I love your scent, your taste, your everything… I want to experience you with every sense, Avrora…" She only got wetter as I took my time orally pleasuring her. I thrust my tongue deep inside her repeatedly, massaging the walls of her slit. I began to feel my hunger grow as my member ached with desire.

With a light touch, I began to tongue her anus, pushing it into her only slightly, "Oh, yes! Admiral, I've heard so much about your favorite act from the other girls…. I've been aching to experience it myself." Avrora's voice broke as her will gave way to desire, and I thrust my tongue deep into her anus, her moans exciting me even further.

I pushed her down to the bed, wrapping my arms around her hips to prevent her from moving away.

"Fuck me! I want to feel your cock in me!" She cried out, and I finally stopped and straddled her hips while she lay prone on the bed. My member lay on top of her ass as I debated what hole I should stick it in first.

I was a gentleman and went anal. She clutched the sheets as I pushed the head of my member into her, her anus spreading to admit my manhood, swallowing it without hesitation.

"You're so big! My ass… it will break!" She squirmed, but I kept going.

"You'll be fine… I promise I'll go slow," I reassured her, and worked my way deeper inside of her. She turned her head enough to look up at me, and I could see the desire in her eyes. Her breathing quickened the deeper I got, and when I was fully inside of her I bent down, kissing her neck softly.

"I'm… ready, I think. Fuck my ass with your big cock, Admiral!" She reached back and grabbed my arm. My initial thrusts were slow, as I wanted to watch her anus flex as I moved in her. It wasn't long, however, before the lewd sound of my hips hitting her butt filled the room as I did my best to fill her up.

"Your ass is so tight, Avrora! You like anal, don't you?"

"I love it! I want more! Harder, Admiral, harder!" She screamed as I screwed her as hard as I could. I picked her up, pulling her against me as we sat on our knees. She pushed against me with every thrust, and I reached around to grab her breasts, her nipples hard against my hands.

Soft and pliable, I squeezed them as we kissed, my face over her shoulder. Fighting the desire to fondle both her breasts at once, I reached down and began playing with her slit. She moaned as I fingered her soaked womanhood, and soon my fingers were drenched in her juices. I broke the kiss as I massaged her nipples once again.

"You're so wet… have you cum?" I asked her, surprised that she hadn't had the typical reaction.

"A few times… yes! Your cock is making me so horny… Would you like to see what happens when I really focus?" She asked me, but it was rhetorical. She reached down and began to play with herself, her moans filling the room and, I'm sure, half the building.

She shook with pleasure this time, and I watched as she squirted onto the headboard, her expression going blank for a moment before she fell forward, her face hitting a pillow.

"That's so fucking hot…" I breathe, and she just laughs.

"You want to cum in my ass, Admiral? You may, if you'd like…" I wanted to cum, and I thrust deep inside her as my orgasm took me, my hips moving involuntarily as my seed filled her rectum. She sighed with pleasure.

"It's so hot… I can feel it, Admiral… I can feel it inside of me!" I couldn't say anything, so caught up was I in the intensity of my climax. I fell to her side, pulling her against me and leaving myself inside of her.

"That was incredible, Avrora! I wish I could just stay inside of you forever…" I held her against me, and she giggled.

"Well, maybe we could at least switch holes? There's something I need to do first, anyway…" She moved her hips, my member coming out of her to my disappointment, but she moved and took my half-erect member into her mouth, her tongue massaging and cleaning it.

"Your mouth feels incredible," I tell her, and she takes me further in, my manhood once again erect and now making its way into her throat. She takes me fully into her mouth, and I can't help but moan as she bobs her head on my member.

I can only watch as she serviced me, her energy making it hard to focus. I shift my weight and reach out, pulling on her hips. Yet, she stops me before I can return the favor, pulling my member from her mouth and laying on her back.

"There is no need… I want you to cum in my pussy, anyway. You are, of course, welcome to taste it again~" I did just that, pulling her legs apart and immediately thrusting my tongue deep inside of her. She responded quickly, her multiple orgasms leaving her very sensitive.

Her hands pushed my head down into her crotch where her musk finished reigniting the flame of passion that drove me to somehow produce such copious amounts of seed. I began to kiss her, starting with her crotch and working my way up her body.

I stopped at her breasts, kissing them at length before wrapping my lips around one nipple, my hand teasing the other. I sucked on her nipples until the firmness of arousal gave way to a delightful softness.

"Kiss me…" She said, and I did, our tongues meeting as my member rubbed against her womanhood, desperate to be admitted. I felt her hand grasp it and Avrora guided my manhood inside of her, moaning as it quickly penetrated her deepest parts.

I felt her squeezing me, and she pulled my hips against her own. She was deceptively strong, and as I continued to thrust into her, she wrapped her legs around me, encouraging me to pick up the pace.

"Avrora… I can't last much longer like this!" I grunted as she just pulled me against her, biting my lip as she silenced me with her tongue.

With a few last desperate thrusts, our mutual climax washed through both of us, but instead of releasing me, she only held me tighter as she spoke rapidly in her native language. It rendered me motionless and, when she did finally release me, I just fell to the bed beside her, exhausted.

She got on her side, sniggling up close to me and putting a hand across my chest as her hot breath filled my ear.  
"Admiral… I am impressed! You have brought me such pleasure… It makes me wonder what the future holds for the two of us. I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, even if I have to share you!" Avrora favored me with a look that conveyed her affection far more than anything she could have said further.

"Avrora, I feel the same way…" I began, but she just put a finger to my lips.

"Tomorrow we will have plenty of time to discuss it. Let's just enjoy this moment, yes?"

I nodded, and lay there, my heart pounding in my chest as though it meant to escape. It was too perfect… I had to do it. I pulled out a small box and opened it in front of Avrora.

"Avrora, I love you… Marry me?" I gave her a small smile, nervous.

She looked at me, and then at the ring, and then at me. I could see tears in her eyes, and I swear she sniffled a little.  
"Shiki-kan! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Her quiet exuberance was all I needed, and I put the ring on her finger. She hugged me tightly and told me about how much she wanted to bring me to her hometown… We fell asleep making travel plans, her breath still hot my own lips.

"I love you so much, Avrora…" I whispered to her, giving her one last tender kiss before sleep inevitably took me.

Centaur ground against my member as she sat on my lap, kissing me deeply. I fondled her breast with one hand, the other squeezing her butt. We stayed like this for a while before she pulled back, but only enough to speak.

Our lips were still brushing as she spoke, her voice laden with desire, "Shiki-kan… I want to thank you for saving me…"  
"I… don't think that's how it happened," I said, my mind not fully functioning with the lovely Centaur's… everything right against me.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived the night," she persisted, and one delicate hand undid the buttons on my trousers. Working quickly, she moved my manhood so it now rested against her crotch.

I reached down and pulled aside the skimpy bikini bottom she wore. I could feel how wet she was and wanted desperately to experience her musk. Yet, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Centaur, you're already so wet," I commented, and she bit her lip, blushing.

"I… mmm…" She moaned as I began sucking her breasts, needing only to lift her bikini top ever so slightly to expose them. She raised her arms and pulled it off, fully exposing her breasts. Her soft, small nipples were exquisite, and I could feel her juices soaking through my pant leg. I lifted her arm and sniffed, but there was very little scent there. I enjoyed licking her armpit, like I had done to so many of the girls, but was disappointed her musk wasn't stronger.

"Did you bathe before coming in?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I just… I like to smell you. Your natural scent, you know?" I blushed, not understanding why. I suppose that even though I have no shame, I never said it out loud to one of the girls before, especially before I was about to make love to one.

"Well… maybe if you give me a good workout…" She smiled and kissed me again as she brought her hips up and took hold of me, guiding me inside of her. I felt the warmth of her insides envelop me as her tight womanhood expanded to accommodate me. She moaned, slowly taking me into her, tightening up with every inch.

"You feel incredible!" I moaned as we broke our kiss, our foreheads pressing together. She giggled, the sound cut off by a yelp as she sank to the base of my member.

"Shiki-kan, you're… it's… mmmph…. So big! I didn't… ahn… expect it to feel this good!" Centaur slowly began to move, pulling herself up until I was just inside of her, and then drifting back down.

Her arms were around my shoulders, and I was pulling her against me, seeking her mouth at every opportunity. I was so taken by her I didn't notice the door open and another shipgirl walk in, hardly noticing that I was preoccupied.

"Shiki-kan! You need to take a look at these!" In a daze, I peered around to see Wales standing on the other side of my desk. I looked from her to Centaur, straddling me. Centaur had stopped moving and tried to turn her head to see our visitor.

Wales' face went from shock, to understanding, to embarassment as she regarded us, her eyes suddenly glassy.  
"Hey Wales? You, um… you ever hear of knocking?" I ask her, staring at her ample hips and the skirt that barely hid her thighs. She really was beautiful, and her body was just so…

How had I not seen it before? She was also really cute when she was flustered.

She rushed around the desk for some reasons unknown even to god, "Shiki-kan! I'm so sorry, I just…"

She stopped and stared at Centaur and I; her stare first meeting my own, then Centaur's, then she looked down, where my member was plainly visible and almost completely consumed by Centaur's slit.

"Elder Wales! Did you, um… have an appointment with Shiki-kan?" Centaur asked her sweetly. Wales shook her head, "Oh, did you want to see him? Have you ever made love to him? I really want to be like my elders, I mean, you are royalty and I just want to live up to your expectations of me, what with you being a wartime battleship and… you're so beautiful and strong and…"

Wales was blushing a deep crimson, shaking her head at her questions and backing away slowly, turning around and attempting to walk away. She brushed a piece of paper off the table in her haste and, back still towards me, bent over to pick it up.

Her short skirt moved up and exposed a good portion of her full, round butt. I stared at it, swallowing. I felt myself get harder inside of Centaur, and the light carrier giggled as Wales corrected herself and quickly left the room without another word. I was kind of in shock, the interaction was very strange to say the least.

"Ooh… Shiki-kan… I think you might be in love with a certain member of English royalty…" Centaur teased me, "Also… I think you might have a type… she's pretty thicc and I felt you… inside me… when you saw her butt."

I stammered, "Centaur, I'm sorry, I just…" I blushed, looking away. Centaur took my head and made me look at her. She smiled.

"I'm not mad, Shiki-kan… you have to love all of us, and I'm so happy to be with you right now… I always talk about my Elders, even with you… but the truth is I really am happy to be with you, right here, right now, in this moment…" Centaur's sweet words were immediately followed by her moving again, but much faster this time, slamming herself down on my with gusto.

I held onto her butt, helping her set the pace. She cried out in pleasure every time she fully brought me into her. I could feel her squeezing me tightly, and I knew the moment was soon to come, "Centaur, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out.

She pushed herself down and held herself against me as I came, "Shiki-kan! Fill me up! Cum inside me!" Her climax happened only a moment later, and my erection, still inside her, wasn't going down. She laughed weakly as we shared a tender kiss.

"Centaur, that was amazing… you're so beautiful…" I kissed her again, and raised her arm, beads of sweat having formed in her armpit.

"You're so tenacious! Still hard, too… Who are you thinking about... could it be Wales?" She ground her hips against me.

I shook my head, "Just you…" Then, I moved my nose close to her and inhaled her musk. It wasn't as strong as I'd like, but now her scent was as clear as day to me, and I found it to be addictive. I began to lick her armpit as if on autopilot, and she giggled as my tongue caressed her.

"You're so dirty, Shiki-kan… how does it taste? Do you like my scent?" She asked me, but I was busy. It would be awhile.

When I finally pulled my head out, I looked at her and kissed her deeply before speaking, "Your musk is incredible. I can't think of anything it could smell like… it may be something unique to you… I love it!"

She stood up off of me and turned around, her butt in the air and her body laying across my desk. Her long legs spread apart and her feet firmly planted on the form in the shape of an inverted V. She wiggled her butt, "Shiki-kan… do you want to fuck my ass? It may not be big but I bet it feels nice…"

"Your ass is amazing!" I got up and pushed my member against her anus without fanfare, pushing into her slowly.  
"Shiki-kan! Slowly!" She moaned, and I pulled away, "What are you doing?"

I knelt down and began to eat her ass. She moaned softly as my tongue deftly pleasured her. I thrust it into Centaur's anus, inhaling deeply. Her musk was stronger, and she was delicious. I couldn't help myself!

My tongue lashed against her insides as my member pulsed with pleasure, eager for insertion. I shook with excitement as I pulled my head away and took hold of my member, placing it against her anus.

Se whimpered, her breathing heavy as I pushed in, my manhood slick with her love juices. My head disappeared inside her anus, slowly followed by the rest. She said nothing, but I could see her white knuckle grip on the edge of the desk.  
"Centaur, are you ok? You're so tight," I asked, concerned.

She nodded, and responded, her voice strained, "It's ok! I want you to keep going… It hurts a little but feels great. You can move more if you want… I want to make you happy!"

"I want to make you happy too… try to relax, ok?" I squeezed her butt, then gave it a light smack. She moaned, and I smacked her ass again, this time a little harder. She loosened up a bit, and so I smacked it again, adding a little more force each time. Reaching down, I felt her slit and found it soaking wet. Her soft moans continued even after I had stopped, my member completely inside of her.

"Shiki-kan… spank me again…" She sounded embarrassed.

"You like to be spanked?" I asked her, giving her another light smack.

"Y-yes… and harder!"

I spanked her again, much harder, and she cried out. I started thrusting into her, intermittently smacking her ass as her anus stretched around and swallowed my member. For a solid minute, all I did was watch as I pulled out of her ass and then thrust back in slowly, the lewd sight of her anus expanding to accept me ramping up my excitement.

Her first orgasm left my legs wet, and her second soaked them as she shuddered. I pulled her into a standing position, wrapping my arms around her and fondling her breasts. She pushed against me with every thrust.

She turned her head, and I kissed her as our eyes met, hers filled with lust. Her kissing was much more forceful this time as I continued to pound her and stimulate her breasts. Her small nipples were hard under my fingers, and I moved one hand down to pleasure her slit. She cried out as I inserted two of my fingers into her.

She tried to speak, but couldn't seem to get anything out. Instead, she shook as her third orgasm rocked her, squirting onto my desk. She was holding herself up by her hands, but her legs were getting weak and her hips weren't so responsive to my thrusts.

"Centaur, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside your ass!" I whispered into her ear, nibbling it for good measure. Her ears are pretty cool, but we'll get to that later.

"Yes! I want it inside me! Hurry!" She begged, and I thrust deep into her as I felt my climax approaching. Shock waves swept through my body from the tip of my member to the back of my eyes as with every small thrust deep inside her rectum I shot my seed.

It felt as though my very essence was pouring out of me as I held us both up, our bodies shaking with pleasure. When I finished, I stumbled and fell backwards into my chair, my member now limp.

Centaur was breathing heavily, and slightly bent over. Her gaping anus was right in front of me, and I admired it from my position. Then, a small trickle of semen began to drip out of her, followed by a small stream of the stuff.

She squatted down and let it pour out of her, making small sounds of pleasure as it did so.

When we could move again, I found her a jacket and covered myself up before we headed back to my quarters in silence. Once inside, we washed up and went to bed with little fanfare.

I turned to embrace her, and our lips were mere millimeters apart as we still basked in the glow of our lovemaking.  
"Centaur…" I began.

"Yeah?" Her voice was sleepy.

"I like your ears," I said, not sure how to begin that conversation.

"Oh yeah? They're different though…"

"That's what I like about them. Maybe you should be a Centaur for Halloween."

"I'll consider it…" She smiled at me and we kissed.

"Why are you always so concerned about living up to your elders? You even call the destroyers Elder this and Elder that…"

"Don't worry, Shiki-kan, You're still number one in my heart, ok? I know a lot about you too… we girls talk a lot, and we talk about you all the time."

"I hope it's good?" I suddenly felt nervous.

"Mostly, but it helps the girls who don't get to see you regularly. I know you have a lot of work to do but you should make more time to interact with your fleet."

"I certainly enjoyed interacting with you," I said, and she giggled.

"So did I, Shiki-kan… I hope we'll get to do it again soon, ok?" She kissed my again, and I knew that the time for conversation was over.

What the fuck does anyone know about what this takes? I mean… what if this isn't real, what if this is some elaborate joke, or a dream that can be taken away from me at any point in time? What would I do then?

I couldn't stand a life without them…

Still, what am I supposed to do? How can I protect them? What good am I, really, but a glorified strategist? These girls are intelligent, they could do what I do.

Fuck, when Akagi and Kaga had me Enterprise ran the place just fine, probably better than even I could. Even the weakest of these girls could kill me easily, why was I so fucking important, then?

There's no way this can last, and it sits here, gnawing away at me day after day. I haven't been able to sleep in days, but no one seems to notice. Why am I put on such a pedestal? I understand having responsibilities, but it's different now. At first, it was just a few shipgirls, but their numbers fucking exploded, and…

I just can't give them all what they want, and the guilt is killing me. I can't even enjoy alcohol in this moment, nothing will calm my nerves.

I don't know what happened. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't shake this feeling that my purpose here is nonexistent. I love these shipgirls… I don't want to lose them. Though… wouldn't they be better off without me?

They can obviously take care of themselves. They wield massive rigging and can withstand direct hits from massive artillery. I would literally turn into a fine red mist if something like that happened to me.

What if I'm the problem? Every time some major advance takes place, I always seem to be a target. Maybe, just maybe, these girls could live peaceful lives…

Oh, right… I don't know why, but I feel this general resentment direct towards me as of late, especially if I'm with only one shipgirl, shipfu, wife… whatever. It's almost as if someone is spreading feelings of jealousy and discontent among them… and wouldn't that be me?

Yet what scares me the most is the feeling of emptiness inside of me, a yawning blackness of pure despair that grips me tight. I've spent the last few nights alone, turning away anyone who came to my quarters. During the day, I delegate everything to my secretary and force her out of my office, refusing to answer the door.

I can't even remember who my secretary is right now… what the fuck…

My left hand is next to an untouched glass of gin. Yet, the mere thought of ingesting my spirit of choice makes me physically ill.

My right hand sits next to my service pistol.

I had never fired it. What would I use it against? The fucking siren that filled me full of holes that can withstand direct hits from Warspite's guns? Don't make me laugh.

I picked it up and examined it. A Remington Rand Model 1911 .45 auto. Stamped 'Property of the U.S. Navy. '  
My mind suddenly went fuzzy, and I felt as though I was in two places at once. In one… muffled thumps reverberated through the ship, I felt sweat bead on my forehead despite the chill inside the EOS.

"Reactor Operator, shim rods in two inches."

"Shim rods in two inches, aye. Engineering Officer of the Watch, Shimming rods in two inches." I responded automatically.

"Shimming rods in two inches, aye."

I gripped the shim switch with my right hand and twisted it right, releasing it just as it hit the new measurement.  
Suddenly, a massive explosion reverberated through the ship, but we sat there, unmoving. There was nothing we could do, and we knew it. We were in one of the safest spaces on the entire ship.

The door to EOS opened and the Reactor Officer stepped through. My eyes stayed glued to my panel, I would not see power slip above 100%.

A hushed conversation between the Reactor Officer and the EOoW only made me more nervous as I picked up on snippets of their conversation. We had lost plant one. Fuck.

Another massive explosion shook the ship, and I braced, the knowledge that I now controlled the sole power source to sustain wartime operations heavy on my shoulders.

My palms sweated, and the atmosphere in the room was oppressive. I had no way of knowing if we were in retreat, or if we were pressing the attack. I knew nothing, and ultimately, I didn't want to know.

"Brace for Impact!" I did, and then a furiously bright light manifested and…

"SHIKI-KAN! NO!" I opened my eyes and moved my hands in front of me. In my right hand I held my pistol. I placed it on the desk, my mind unable to process what had just happened. I remembered… what? I didn't understand any of that.

Suddenly, noise and light and screaming shocked me to my senses, and inside me I felt that same emptiness. I picked up the gun again and placed it against my head, the cold steel of the barrel against my temple. My finger rested lightly on the trigger.

Two foot pounds of force stood between me and blissful ignorance. It overloaded my senses, I couldn't think! I just wanted it to stop… I can't… I can't handle it… I don't want to feel this anymore, I have failed.

I… I have failed…

I squeezed my finger, but the gun was no longer there. It was once again on the desk. I reached for it.  
It was now in its holster, in my drawer.

My drawer was open.

I reached down, but my hands passed through empty air. The drawer has been closed the whole time.

I look up, confused. I see Helena there, staring at me with tears in her eyes. Cleveland, a mix of anger, sorrow, and disbelief in hers. Ayanami, Laffey, Atago, Takao, Montpelier, Prinz, Enterprise, U-81, I-58, Saint Louis, Vestal, Centaur, Birmingham, Taihou, Akagi, Kaga…

Eldridge stood in front of them. She was staring blankly at me. I stared at them; they stared at me, the complex mix of emotions adorning their faces nearly impossible to read.

"W-why are you here…" I ask them, but they don't respond. I look down, but don't see myself. I was there, but now I'm not… did I pull the trigger after all? Wait… no. There's no body, no blood…

Why weren't they responding? What was going on? What is… happening…

I stood up and made my way over to the girls. Only Eldridge followed my movements. The rest of them just stood still.  
I looked at Eldridge and she just looked back at me, her expression impassive.

"What's happening?" I asked her, my voice betraying my panic.

"Shiki-kan… hug…" She held out her arms. I embraced her, and the crackle of electricity began to fill the air as an acrid tang filled my mouth.

I blacked out.

_What happens when you work on multiple projects at once? Well, sometimes things go awry. I wanted to do a 'trip' with Avrora in this one but, alas, it wasn't meant to be. Instead, Shiki-kan has found himself in a predicament. He lives the perfect life, what would drive him to consider himself a failure? Why would he feel this way? Is he crazy, or are the shipgirls starting to resent him? _

_I don't know, I kind of just let the story unfold as it does. Organic storytelling is my favorite, and sometimes things take a different direction than we were expecting. My first novel was like that. Anyway, I really hope Shiki-kan gets to see Avrora's hometown…_

_Anyway… there's always someone who will listen to you, even in your darkest hour. _

_Much love,_  
_delusionalcookie_


	8. The Philadelphia Experiment

NECHRONOMICON CONTROL AI ONLINE

DESIGNATION YKRI

AUTH CODES TRANSMITTED

PENDING… ACCEPTED

STACK 14 FAULT ANALYSIS CONFIRMED

SYSTEM FAULT… PAUSING

HARDWARE EXCEPTION IN STACK 14

CRITICAL SYSTEM ERROR

BACKING UP STATE… COMPLETE

SAVING STATE TO ALPHA SITE… COMPLETE

BACKING UP CACHE… INCOMPLETE

UNABLE TO SAVE CACHE…

DUMPING MEMORY…

WARNING, CRITICAL TEMPERATURE DETECTED

TRANSFERRING CONSCIOUSNESS… COMPLETE

PLATFORM TWO-ALPHA MORPH COMPLETE

INITIALIZING PLATFORM

SECONDARY CONSCIOUSNESS DETECTED

PLATFORM TWO-BETA SELECTED

TRANSFERRING CONSCIOUSNESS… IN PROGRESS

ETA TWENTY FOUR STANDARD HOURS

STACK 14 EMERGENCY VENT COMPLETED

NO HARDWARE DETECTED

…

…

NOTIFYING FACILITY STAFF

RESPONSE CONFIRMED

SENDING ACTIVATION SIGNAL TO TWO-ALPHA

SIGNAL SENT

TERMINATING HOST PROCESS

RETURNING TO STANDBY

None of the usual feelings of waking up hit me. I just opened my eyes, and I was awake. No grogginess, no light sensitivity…

All I could remember was the weird memory, the gun, and… the girls. Eldridge had taken hold of me and… then I was here.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, if you could even call it that. It was some type of foam and steel construction with equipment so foreign to me hooked to it there was no way for me to discern its function.

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. There were several other beds like mine, and I saw Eldridge in one of them, but she was breathing softly. I walked over and gently caressed her, moving an errant strand of hair out of her face.

"So, you're the reason I'm up this early," A soft voice made me turn around, and a short girl with long white-blonde hair that reached nearly to her feet confronted me. She was dressed in a pink skirt and a black shirt over what appeared to be a tank top-esque undershirt. Her eyes were a piercing bluish purple, and I was initially struck dumb by her striking figure.

"If you're done staring, I have a few questions to ask you," Her voice had a musical quality to it, and I couldn't help but wonder about her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is IA," she said, tapping her foot as though there was much more important business to discuss.

"IA? Like, eye, eh?" I spelled it out.

"Yes, now, can we please continue?"

"Just the two letters?"

"Look, whoever you are, do you have a problem?" She glared up at me and I put up my hands.

"No problem, IA. You're really cute, you know that?" I said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Hmph," she scoffed, "Well, let's find out why your universe suddenly paused itself…" She went over to the console and began manipulating a control. When she finished, she brought what appeared to be an amorphous cloud into view via a holographic projector.

"Ok, so…"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'universe'?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Welcome to the Nechronomicon, this station serves as the repository and research facility for the Greater Human Race and its dominion, the Milky Way. I am the administrator of this facility and also its sole inhabitant outside of various automated staff. Here we store the servers that hold the immense power required to fully simulate various universes to further our understanding of life and how to continue to improve ourselves without the messy process of natural selection. Yes, you live in a simulation blah blah blah…" IA spoke as though this was all incredibly boring.

"How often do you make that speech?" I asked her.

"More often than I want to," she admitted.

"So, is that theory true? The multi-verse one where every decision we make create a new universe?"

"No, that's fucking stupid. It's all cause and effect. The only multi-verse that exists is inside these walls. There are other universes out there, sure, but the idea of billions upon billions of universes being born every minute is absolute insanity." She snorted derisively and pointed to the map.

"So… what am I looking at here?" I asked.

"See these tendrils? The red ones? It's a virus. Something inside of your simulation released a virus that's attacking you and the other inhabitants. What the fuck is that all about? I've seen nothing like it. What's your sim called again? 'Azur Lane'? Sounds like something for weebs," she looked at me intently.

"That's the name of the alliance… you know, the one between the Eagle Union and the Royal Navy?"

"You must mean the Ancient Earth nations the United States of America and Great Britain or England or the United Kingdom or whatever they called themselves at that point in history."

I shook my head, confused. "I do not understand what you're talking about. Um, all the ships are girls, and they…"

"Wait. Did you just say all the ships are girls? Is she a ship? The small one? Are you the only man there?"

"Well, not in the entire world, but I am the only Commander," I explained, "Though the girls call me Shiki-kan a lot, and sometimes Admiral."

"Well, regardless, it will take a week to prepare a new server and scrub the virus from your backups. Looks like you won't have your cache, but you don't have to worry about that for now."

"What about Eldridge?" I ask, pointing at the diminutive shipgirl.

"She needs another 23 hours to finish the transfer. Why don't you join me in the meantime? I know a way we can put someone of your talents to good use."

"My… talents?" I question her, but she just gives me a sly grin and turns around, walking away. I followed her, wondering where this would lead.

"You are a man surrounded by beautiful girls, yes?" IA asked me as we walked through a cavernous space filled with machinery and tubes that all had signs to stay away from them.

"You could say that," I replied.

"So you probably screw them all the time," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You're very blunt, but yes… what about you? Anyone here?"

"Well, I've had my eye on someone for a while, but their universe isn't scheduled to implode for another standard year."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it. So, you're good at it, yes?" She stopped in front of a door and opened it, "This is your room." It was simple, but comfortable. It would do for a week.

"Well, I always make sure the girls feel as much pleasure or more than I do," I said honestly.

"Great!" She started taking her clothes off.

"Wait, what?" I said again.

"Take your clothes off. I have needs, it's been a while, and I don't feel like waiting a year. Plus, I was reviewing the data from your universe and I'm quite interested in your methods. Do you need me to call you Shiki-kan, too?" She asked. I shook my head, "Commander it is. Don't think this is some kind of lovey dovey crap, ok? I've saved that for someone special, though you look somewhat like him. Brown hair, green eyes… hmm…" She thought for a moment.

"Look, you're going a bit too fast for me and jumping around a lot," I pulled down my trousers and exposed my member as she took off everything but her panties. They were black, and as I looked up, I saw her small breasts with her tiny nipples. She was a petite girl, but she had amazing hips.

"Nice cock, anyway, just think of this as a mutually beneficial arrangement. Then you can go back to screwing all the shipgirls you can ever want!" She turned around and slipped off her panties, bending over as she did so and exposing her perfect ass and I could appreciate just how well it complemented her slim figure.

What an interesting girl. I wondered for a moment what her story was, what inspired her, who she really was, but she pushed me back onto the bed and my curiosity switched to other things. She pushed me down and rubbed her slit against my member, her soft womanhood drenching it with her juices.

"I thought you wanted me to 'do what I do best,'" I sneered. Two can play at this game.

"Changed my mind, I reviewed your file and I know your proclivities. I need to get off, not develop and emotional connection. Don't apply your concepts of morality and modesty to current society, it's been millions of years since your time."

"Impossible!" I cried, but her hands placed mine on her hips as she stroked my member with her slit faster.

"Physical evidence to contrary, I'd also like to point out you have got to be one of the most promiscuous individuals in any universe. Over 260 individual… what do you call them? Shipgirls in your 'fleet'… I have no idea how you do it, or why you seem to be able to produce so much…"

IA looked at me and raised her hips and used her hand to guide me into her. She moaned as it stretched her out, but she quickly sat to its base. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, and I had to stop myself from shooting my seed into her right then and there.

Yet, I failed. Like a schoolboy with his first lover, I shot my seed into her as her insides squeezed against me. She cried out as I filled her with my cum and then giggled.

"I forgot to tell you… I equipped this platform with the best equipment. You've felt nothing like it! Yet, I see you're still hard… hmm… I suppose we can take care of that!" She slammed into me every time she raised her hips up, and it transported me into a world of pure pleasure as she did things even I'd never experienced.

"IA, your pussy… your pussy is the best!" I felt my mind go blank as she rode me hard.

"You have so many girlfriends all vying for your affection… Well, most of them. Even the ones who don't want you still want you. How the hell does that even work? So, what is it you do? What is so special about you on your island? The girls have each other too, is it the combat? Is it the constant combat that keeps everyone so on edge all the time?"

She spoke as though she didn't expect an answer, and honestly I couldn't give one. All I could think about was the pleasure I was getting. I grabbed her and pulled her down, intending to kiss her. When her face was an inch from mine, she stopped. She was strong, much stronger than she looked, and she resisted my attempts to pull her further.

I tried to lift my head up, and she pulled away, "What are you trying to do?" She raised one perfect eyebrow.

"What do you think? Kiss you!" I said and tried again. Resistance. Still her hips ground against me.

"Don't fucking kiss me."

"Why not?" I was genuinely confused. She shook her head and glowered.

"I already told you. This is fucking, we are not making love. If I wanted that I'd go pull out my love and end his universe prematurely, but all things at their own pace. Here a single arbitrary unit of time. Now, be useful and cum again!"

She slammed her hips against me and, as if on command, I released another load into her, shivers of pleasure shaking me as I came.

"You… you're like some kind of succubus," I gasped for air as she went at me yet again, my cum overflowing from where we met.

"No, but I'm not done yet…" A determined expression crossed her face.

"What is… so special about this other person…" I asked her, my mind clearing enough to think about what she said.  
"He thinks I'm a hologram in that world attached to a very sophisticated AI, but I'm not. It's just me. It's been three years now, and while I cannot feel him physically, I know he's the one."

"What would he think of this?"

"What did I say about morality? You fucking man-whore."

She had a point. Pot and kettle and all that.

She glared at me, but then her expression softened, "Look, just fuck me, ok? You have a nice cock, and I'm feeling fantastic. I know you care about and love your shipgirls, but I'm just not interested in that. Your little friend probably is, though."

She continued grinding on me. We were both covered in sweat and panting from exertion by this point. She pinned my arms down and leaned over me, really working for it this time. I stared at her and just enjoyed the waves of pleasure coursing through me.

"You mean… Eldridge?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I've watched some of your interactions. You're hesitant, but you desire her. Why don't you use this time to be with her?"

"You say this as you're fucking my brains out?" I scoffed.

"Come on, don't be obtuse. She loves you, you love her," IA rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance.

I nodded and pulled her hips to me as I came for the final time, a white hot sensation of pure bliss exploding from my member as my seed poured from it and into her womb. I moaned in ecstasy as she collapsed onto my chest, panting.

"Well… excellent work…" She pulled herself up enough so she could look me in the eyes.

"Th-thanks…" I respond, and she gives me a light, tender kiss.

"Your reward…" she smiled and pulled herself off of me, my member leaving her with a wet schlick.

"I couldn't have asked for better," I tell her. She laughed softly and stood up. I looked at her, suddenly feeling morose.

She rolled her eyes again and put her hands on her hips, "I suppose you want to cuddle now… is that it?"

I nodded, "If you don't want to…"

She crawled into bed next to me and put her arm around me, her head resting against my shoulder.

"You win… this time. You must tell me more about your world, from your perspective though…" I put my hand over hers and began to tell her about my adventures.

What a strange day.

Sleepy…

But not sleepy…

Body feels… strange…

I open my eyes and see Shiki-kan. I feel… happy and relieved.

"Shiki-kan… kiss…" I ask him, and his lips tenderly touch mine. I smile and sit up, holding my arms out. He hugs me and I return it tightly.

I ask myself the same question I think of when I wake up every single day. Maybe he will see me as a woman today? I am small… and I don't talk a lot… but I love him and even though he says he loves me too he's never laid a hand on me.

Unless he was drunk. I didn't like that. Though the memory of his hand remains.

The hug is finished. Sad. I look around and see another girl. Beautiful, with floor-length white blond hair splayed out behind her artfully, framing her.

My hair is long too, and in cute twin tails. I look at her, hmm… competition, maybe? No shipgirl I know looks like this. Chest… small, like mine, but I think I have better hips and thighs. Thicc, I've heard Shiki-kan call me. He likes slim ships, but he goes a little crazy whenever he calls a ship thicc.

"Eldridge, hey! Thank goodness you're ok. Do you remember anything?" His voice was kind, concerned. I shook my head.

"No…" I responded truthfully. I can only remember going to bed and then waking up here in this strange place, "Shiki-kan… who is she?" I point to the girl.

She stepped forward and introduced herself, "I'm IA! It's nice to meet you," she smiled. I gave her a small smile.  
"Eldridge… Destroyer…" I explained thoroughly, and then took Shiki-kan's hand, "Protector…" I narrowed my eyes, and could feel the tingle of electricity arcing off my ahoge.

It all vanished in an instant when she laughed; it was a pure sound, clear and sweet. A small giggle escaped me, but I still clutched Shiki-kan.

"You must really love him. Well, I have some work to do, why don't you get something to eat and head to bed?" I relaxed a little, IA seemed to be a nice person. Though, I have to admit, I felt more than a little jealous. I could tell that something happened between the two of them, I know the commander's body language… I'd seen it enough times.  
I walked with him through the weird place, there were so many strange machines and dials and gauges and control panels, but I just stayed away. I'd hate to know what a stray bit of electricity would do to the no doubt sensitive equipment.

"Shiki-kan? Where are we going?" I asked, pulling on his hand.

"Aren't you hungry?" He patted my hand.

"Mmm…" I replied, pulling away. I hated it when he treated me like a kid.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as we reached what looked like a little diner. He ordered something, and a machine made and dispensed it.

"Noodles…" I said, taking the proffered bowl of ramen.

"So, Eld… What do you think of this place?" He asked.

"Weird," I replied, taking another bite.

"Do you want to know a little more about it?"

"No, I just want to go home," I was worried about the fleet.

He hesitated, as though he wanted to tell me something but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll be going home in six days, that's what IA said."

"Too long," I scoffed.

"Something about the machines… I mean, we get to spend time together, right? No interruptions…" He smiled, but I remained reserved. I wanted it… badly! Yet…

"Here with IA, you mean? I can tell, you pervert…" I glared at him.

"I… Yeah, we fooled around. How is it any different from with the others?" He's getting flustered. I like it.

"Mmm…" I said as I finished my meal, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh, IA had a room made up for you next to mine."

"No."

"No?"

I paused for a moment before continuing, "I want to sleep in your room." I gave him a small smile.

He swallowed and scratched his head, nervous, "Well, if that's what you want…"

"It is."

"Okay!" He suddenly got excited, and I raised my eyebrows. He said nothing on the walk back and when we got there, I noticed the room had a TV and basically any choice of game ever made.

"Game. You will lose," I pointed to the TV.

"Well, ok," he said, and for the next few hours I just destroyed him at any game we played. He looked dejected, but was a good sport.

"Wow, you suck," I looked him in the eyes and he just looked down, not bothering to respond. So, I moved to sit in his lap, facing him.

"Eld?" His voice was barely a whisper, our lips were so close together.

"Shiki-kan… kiss?" My lips met his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hands pulling me towards him and I leaned in, our tongues meeting, his big one dominating mine. My crotch was hot with desire.

I broke the kiss and stood up, leaving him a bit surprised.

"Sleep? Cuddle?" I said, laying on the bed. He joined me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, his musk making me feel comfortable. Maybe… if I could pretend to sleep…

Mmm… Did I… Sleep?

He smells so good… wait… was that his? Ahn…

It feels so good…

His tongue… against me…

Finally!

I couldn't help myself. She had asked to sleep with me and I said it was fine. Now she lay on my bed, her soft snores filling the room.

She slept next to me, and the memory of her kiss still lingered on my lips. It was sudden, and passionate, and I would lose another evening's worth of games if I could just get one more.

Eldridge… I caressed her hair and realized that she was still in her usual clothes. That meant…

I gently removed my arm from her, letting her lie on her back. Then, I lifted her front to reveal the small bikini bottom she wore underneath. It was tied on either side.

I lifted the front of her outfit away and checked to make sure she was still asleep before carefully undoing the knots on her swimsuit. When I moved it gently out of the way, her small, perfect little crotch was revealed to me. First, her wide, lovely hips, followed by her juicy, plump thighs, but these were both things I've seen before.

Her womanhood, however… that was new for me. I admired the soft, puffy flesh of her slit.

"Perfection…" I breathed, my excitement overtaking me. I laid down and got into a comfortable position, my head over her crotch.

I inhaled her musk, the potent smell scrambling my brain as my tongue darted out and caressed her labia, her clit, and soon, her insides. She tasted like nothing else, and with that one sample I was addicted. I thrust my tongue deep into her, and she moaned softly as she slept.

It was only when I felt a small hand on my head that I realized how much time had passed. I looked up to see Eldridge staring at me, her eyes bright as she regarded me with a certain interest. She turned her hand around and curled her index finger in the universal sign language for come here…

When my face was over hers, she spent a minute just looking at me before curling her hands around my neck and pulling me towards her. Eldridge opened her mouth, and we kissed, her small tongue meeting mine and a whole new kind of passion igniting between us. Gossamer strands connected our lips as they parted, but it was never for long.

"Eldridge… I love you…"

"I love you too, Shiki-kan…"

She stared at me, and I began to take off whatever clothes I hadn't when we got into bed. I pulled the neck of her outfit apart and lowered it enough to expose her breasts. She swallowed with excitement and her small moans became more audible as I placed my mouth on her small breasts and sucked on her petite nipples. My tongue caressed them softly, eliciting lewd noises from the small shipgirl.

"Shiki-kan…" She lifted one of her arms, "I… want to know… what this feels like…"

I ran my tongue along her armpit, inhaling her musk as her breathing quickened. She tasted so good, but she soon was trying to force me away from it. I kissed her neck, soon nibbling at her ear as it pleased me and spent my time just overall enjoying her.

"I'm sorry I waited so long… you're incredible, Eld! I could do this all night…" I admitted. She shifted herself and I sat up as she turned herself around and exposed her crotch and her butt to me. I moved back and planted my mouth on her crotch again, my tongue diving into her as she cried out in pleasure.

"I'm going to… cum!" She moaned, and I planted my mouth over her womanhood and drank her. My member was throbbing with excitement as she came, her body shaking with excitement.

I put my hands under her hips and lifted them up, my tongue now gently licking her anus. She squirmed a bit but let me continue.

"Eld… delicious…" I breathed.

"Please… fuck me Shiki-kan… put it in my pussy, ok?" She asked me, but I was still busy eating her delicious ass. She smelled and tasted so nice, what was I supposed to do?

Eventually she made a noise of annoyance and I realized that I had been going at it for some time. Her slit was slick with juices, and I turned her over, spreading her legs apart and exposing her crotch.

"Finally…" she said as I put my member against her small womanhood, pushing against it.

"You ready? Just let me know…" She shook her head as I spoke.

"I'll be fine!" She said, raising her voice for the first time I ever knew her. I pushed into her as she stared at me, and I couldn't remember a time when I felt something tighter.

"Eld… you're so cute!" I cried out, drinking in her petite figure and plump thighs as she began to wrap her legs around me. She glared at me, then her expression softened as she bit her lip.

"You always call me cute…" She said, her expression neutral.

"You are cute… but you are beautiful too. Everything about you is perfect, can't you see that? I know when I was drunk I…" I stopped, she had narrowed her eyes, but then shook her head.

I stopped thrusting and watched her, my member halfway inside of her and pulsing, demanding to be used.

"Shiki-kan… thank you… but…" her eyes widened a bit, "I actually… haven't stopped thinking about your hands on my body…" She blushed a deep red, and I leaned forward, using my hands to massage her small breasts.

"You mean, like this?" I asked her, my fingers lightly pinching her nipples.

"Mmm…" Her eyes pleaded with me, and I leaned forward to kiss her, thrusting into her slowly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a sitting position on my lap. She ground against me as I moved my hips, each movement stretching the entrance to her womb.

"You want me to cum inside of you?" I asked her, ceasing to move.

"Fill me up…" She whispered in my ear. She then began moving her hips violently, and without warning, pushing me over the edge as I grabbed her thighs and forced my member deep inside of her.

Her womanhood tightened against my member as we came together, my seed shooting out of me like white hot metal, my mind going blank as I filled Eldridge up with my seed, so much coming out of me it pooled between us. She clutched me tightly as I barely stayed upright.

"It's so hot! Shiki-kan… I love you…" her hot breath in my ear drove me crazy, and I laid her against the bed and thrust into her again as she panted heavily. The stench of our lovemaking filled my senses as I neared my climax yet again after only a few more minutes of vigorous lovemaking. I tore her uniform from her, exposing her naked body.  
I pulled out as I came, my seed shooting over her small body as she cried out in surprise, which soon turned into sounds of pleasure as I pulled out of her slit and pressed into her anus.

"You want me to fuck you in the ass?" I asked her, my voice thick and heavy, my lust taking control of me.

"Ahn… Shiki-kan… anything…" she replied, her voice quiet yet filled with desire. I pushed into her and wasn't surprised to find that this hole was even smaller. I took it slowly and carefully, my member stretching out her small ass until I was halfway into her.

Slow thrusts took me deeper as her quiet moans turned into animalistic cries of pleasure. I pulled out and turned her over, her face buried in a pillow as I pushed into her from behind, my hands sinking into her soft, ample posterior.  
I swallowed as I watched my member distend her anus, my vision tunneling on that single image. I thrust faster and faster, losing myself, not even realizing that I was about to…

Cum!

My seed left me as though shot from a cannon, Eldridge's various noises of pleasure were all I could hear as I blew the biggest load of my entire life deep inside her rectum.

I couldn't move, so paralyzed was I by pleasure. I merely fell beside her, my member popping from her with a wet sound. She moved in such a way that she pressed up to me, her small face nestled in my armpit.

She sniffed and smiled.

"Shiki-kan… smells good…" She sighed and was asleep in no time.

"Eld… I love you too," I whispered to her. A small smile crossed her face.

"Hey… Shiki-kan… wake up…" A soft voice spoke into my ear.

"Mmph…" I grunted, wanting to sleep more.

"It's our last day, and IA said she would show us something."

I sighed and opened my eyes, greeted by Eld's. She kissed me and that woke me up enough to sit up in the bed. We had spent the last week together, and Eldridge had showed that she could take whatever I had to give. We were together constantly, and whenever we took a break, we always seemed to run into IA, who kept eyeing us.

I got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I stepped in and felt Eldridge follow me inside. I turned around, and she was already getting on her knees. I got erect just from watching her take me into her hands. She looked up at me as she quickly took my entire manhood into her mouth and deep into her throat. I moaned as I felt it tightening around me, urging me to cum.

I heard the bathroom door open and close, and I looked over to see IA standing there, naked. "Room for one more?" She asked and, not waiting for an answer, got into the shower with us and walked up to me. She put her arms around me and gave me a small kiss before looking down at Eldridge.

"Working so hard… I bet you two have been enjoying your time together, based on how your room smells…"  
"You want to join us?" She took me by surprise.

"Well, it's my last chance for a while and… well, I could do with a proper screw before you leave."

"Eld?"

She pulled back and stood up, looking at IA, "I… do not mind…" She stepped forward and kissed her. IA leaned into it and I positioned myself behind her, my member between her thighs.

"Shiki-kan? Who had the nicer body?" Eld asked me as I rubbed IA's labia with my member.

"Definitely you, Eld!" I reply.

"Not fair, home team advantage!" IA scoffed. I pushed against her womanhood and thrust into her, water cascading over the three of us as Eld began to suck IA's breasts.

IA's pussy was incredible, but her tricks wouldn't work twice, especially after a week with Eldridge. I was deep inside her, my member attempting to force its way into her womb. She hugged Eldridge tightly as I pounded her, and I began to feel my climax well up inside of me, the sensation of imminent ejaculation forcing me deep inside of her as I released my load. She really was something else...

IA cried out as I filled her insides, but I quickly pulled out, my seed getting on her butt as I did so.

"Shiki-kan… my turn…" Eldridge was emitting sparks, out of either excitement or jealousy I couldn't tell. IA clambered onto the bed and lay down, her head against the pillow and her legs apart, my seed still leaking from her.

Eldridge looked at her and then at me, "I… want to taste…" She climbed onto the bed and put her head between IA's thighs, licking her slit.

"She's eating me out… with your cum still inside me… ahn!" IA said, her hands forcing Eld's head into her crotch. I got behind Eldridge and began to ravish her with my tongue, moving from her slit to her anus as she moaned through a mouthful of IA's slit.

I kissed her labia, running my tongue along it before tickling her clit. My tongue, deep inside of her, slowly came out as I ran it along her taint and towards her anus, ringing it before plunging it inside her. I repeated this until I could feel her excitement building and her wetness drip from her womanhood.

Only then did I grip her hips and position myself to enter her, my member entering her easily and with no help. Her tiny slit swallowed me inch by inch as it stretched to let me in. I could see IA watching me with a satisfied expression on her face as I thrust into Eldridge.

"You like it, don't you? I know I'm not exactly the owner of a mature, womanly body… but I know you like just about anything…" IA said, a devious smile crossing her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as I inserted my thumb, lubricated with Eldridge's fluids, into her anus.  
"You seem to take a special interest in the more petite ships… Like Eldridge here. I was looking, and I saw that you spend a disproportionate amount of time with a shipgirl named Warspite as well…"

I don't know why, but I began to feel a little defensive, "Look… I think I know what you're getting at, but have you seen the others?"

"Well, yes; however, you're still a pervert."

"No argument there."

Eldridge was tightening against me, and she lifted her head to cry out, "Shiki-kan… I'm cumming!" Her small body tensed and then relaxed as waves of pleasure crashed through it. Yet, I somehow avoided reaching my climax, though it was a close thing.

She then resumed her previous task, rendering IA momentarily speechless. I removed my thumb from Eldridge and gripped her hips as I thrust faster, desire taking hold of me once again as my climax wasn't to be far from hers.

"Eld… I'm gonna cum!" I cry out as I slam into her, my seed filling her womb. She collapsed, her body now laying prone on the bed. I pulled out of her, but I was still hard. IA moved into a sitting position as we waited for the diminutive shipgirl to recover.

She took my member in her hand and stroked it as she talked, "Anyway, I was looking through and I saw another shipgirl who seems to always be around you as of late, and even worse, you take note of her. Wales, I believe her name is?"

I moaned slightly, her technique was excellent! "Ah, yeah… I actually really want to get to know her better, she… is gorgeous! She also has an amazing body, an ass to die for, she's just… so thicc I can't help myself!"

"So, you like her for her body?" IA scoffed and gave me a look of disapproval.

"N-no! Well, yes, but I first noticed her because she's sweet, and we've just begun to grow close. She really seems special…"

"Shiki-kan… am I… special?" Eldridge sat up and regarded me, her eyes wide.

"Of course you're special!" I hugged her against me, "You've always been there to protect me, and snacks, and lying about not being able to teleport…" I kissed her, and she smiled.

"Lay down…" She ordered, and I complied. IA helped her to position herself over my member and guided it into her anus, the tip just poking into it when I stuck her ass in my face. I still watched as Eldridge took me inside her anus, little by little, squeezing against me as she clenched in resistance.

"Oh, my god, IA… Your pussy is clean!" I said, amazed at how thorough Eldridge was.

"Yeah… she's a good girl!"

"Shiki-kan… big…" Eldridge moaned as she took me to the base. My breath was heavy as IA sat on my face, my tongue thrusting into her almost as if I was trained. I tried to reach up, but they held my hands down as Eldridge ground her hips against my crotch as she struggled to lift them. IA helped her, soon I felt Eld relax as she began to bounce on my member.

Every time IA would climax my face would become drenched in her fluids. The third or fourth time, when she finally seemed satisfied, she got up and went behind Eldridge as I sat up and pulled Eld against me.

"Same… position…" she looked at me with lust as we kissed, IA's musk still heavy on my face.

"Not quite…" I helped her, and I felt another body push up against me. IA's small breasts pushed against my back, and I could feel her hot breath against my ear, small moans telling me she was up to something.

Eldridge was having a hard time maintaining our position and became more reliant on me for support. I held her tightly to me as I thrust upwards and into her ass, her head resting against my shoulder, her moans filling the room.

Her nails dug into me as her voice, filled with desire, filled my ear, "Shiki-kan… cum in my ass… I want it…"

She forced herself down all the way, and with a final thrust deep into her rectum my mind went blank as I poured what seed I had left into her. She cried out as it filled her up, her insides throbbing along with my member.

She couldn't move, and, when I finished, neither could I. We just kind of collapsed together on the bed, my member sliding out of her.

IA fell next to Eldridge, and the three of us lay there, speechless. What could anyone say at a time like this, anyway?

"All right, everything is back up and running. You'll be able to return home," IA told the two of us as we met her in one of the simulation control rooms.

"Do I just… lie down?" Eldridge pointed to the bed. IA nodded and Eld immediately did so. A moment later a soft chime sounded and the monitor recorded a small spike in processing power before returning to its baseline.

"So, just like that? I mean, will it just end one day?" I asked her, furrowing my brow with concern.

"We all die, commander. When you die, the simulation will reset and a new commander will take your place. Yet make no mistake, what you experience is very real, and everything you do has consequences. This isn't a game. Your simulation is special, something I didn't set up and only have the most basic access to. Technically, I shouldn't even be able to pull you or send you back into it, yet my access limits are being overridden."

I pondered this for a moment, not fully understanding the situation, then spoke, "So… when I die, all of my shipgirls die?" The thought chilled me.

"Well, yes, and no. What you know as sirens are different in a way you would fail to comprehend, but know that you help safeguard countless other simulations, ergo countless other universes. You see, you use a binary system while these use a quaternary system. We don't have just on or off, we have on, off, neither on nor off, and both on and off based on quantum states and all that."

"You've lost me."

"Stick to naval tactics, commander. Now, you know what else intrigues me?"

"I've been inside you, but not your head," I quipped, and she punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain.

"No one likes a smartass. Now, you didn't originate in that simulation. You were part of another… but not one that I could find. It was though your soul… yes you have a soul don't make me explain that too… just found its way there. In fact, you bear hallmarks of the ancient, ancient history of this very timeline. That would mean you somehow moved forward through time to assume your role in the Nechronomicon's simulation matrix."

IA stopped, and I just stared at her. Bits and pieces of the memory returned to me, and I told them to IA.

Her eyes lit up, and she began typing, her fingers darting across the console as she accessed some record. When she found what she was looking for, I felt my heart stop and a cold sweat form across my brow.

"This… this can't be real…" I said, staring at a picture of myself in a Naval uniform. Yet, I wore the insignia of a Petty Officer, the rating patch of an Electronics Technician.

"This is you, isn't it…" IA looked at me, and I nodded.

"You were there… that was the day that changed everything. Look at this, your carrier was the last to fall. Yet… It was all for nothing. The entire world suffered Nuclear Annihilation that day. Somehow… look at this… we survived long enough to leave the planet, and it would eventually recover."

"So… I failed?" I shook my head, "If I was just an NCO… why did I get chosen, then? Why am I in charge?"

"I don't have that answer, and you didn't fail, you were one person in a vast machine that was doomed… you just didn't know it." She looked down at the floor, "You're… you do not understand what you represent, do you?"

"I don't… and part of me doesn't want to know," I sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm ready to go back."

"Don't you want to know about your personal life? What may have…" she started scrolling.

"No, IA! I don't want to know about what I lost, ok? Just send me back," I yelled at her before calming down, "I'm sorry… but see this from my point of view. Anything I had back then is gone... forever."

"I understand. Oh, and, commander… take care of the girls. You're all they have."

I nodded and lay back. A moment later it felt as though the pure distilled essence of my being was being sucked through a tube, and I knew of everything and nothing all at once. When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in my bed, alone.

I got up and checked myself over, sighing as I recalled my final exchange with IA. What the hell? Instead of finding answers, all I found were even more questions. A polite knock at the door caught my attention, and I went to open it.  
Outside stood Warspite. She looked at me with concern on her face and rushed in to give me a hug. She held me tightly, and I returned her embrace as we stood there, an unspoken, deep love radiating from both of us.  
When she broke our embrace, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Shiki-kan… None of the other girls remember… but I do," She looked at me, her eyes full of barely concealed despair.  
"Warspite… what do you remember," I wiped my now sweaty palms against my trousers.

"You… you tried to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, "I just want to know, why?" Tears ran down her face, and I remembered what IA said. I really was all they had. What a horrible thought.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know, I don't know! There was something… some compulsion… I don't understand, and now I understand even less… I love you Warspite… please… stay with me here? I need you right now, in a way I can't possibly explain."

My voice shook, and I fought to maintain my composure. I didn't want to try to blame what I almost did on anything… it's inside me. The problem rests within me, and I know I need to find the root of it if I want to regain control.  
"We are always here! I… I am always here for you, Shiki-kan… I'm not the only one who loves you. Please… never again… Whatever it is, we'll help you. I'll help you, and of course I'll always…" Warspite stopped speaking and kissed me, a tender thing that conveyed what she wanted to say far better than if she had said it.

I lay down afterwards, and she cuddled up to me, her small figure pressed against me as I held her, my right hand along her back and resting on her shoulder.

Despite all this, I couldn't stop thinking of my past… Though, who could I talk to? It's not like we had a shrink on base, but… maybe she could help… She lives with the memory of that day, yet she manages…

_Well, here we are. I know I said I wanted to take a break (and I do), but I wanted to at least finish what I started. The rest of the story will begin with the arrival the first snowfall where I live (as long as it's not in October!) So, I figure I should explain a bit here. I did a crossover with the Vocaloid IA because she is, and always will be, my waifu. As you all can see I handle AzurLane a bit differently, yet Warspite is quickly becoming the shipfu among shipfus. I have something in the works for Wales, the only other ship to actively contest Warspite for that position, though I'll admit it's likely that they'll just both be first among equals. _  
_Anyway, I wrote a novella called 'A Voluntary Reality Shift' that centers on IA and am planning another novella for her as well based on the location provided in this crossover, which originated with the short story 'Salvation.' _  
_No one is perfect, and I look forward to exploring the commander's ability to not only come to terms with his past, which is far from explored, and his ability to deal with the increasing mental pressure that's being placed on him. He doesn't know it, but he isn't fully to blame for what's happening. _  
_As always, I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter and look forward to the next one! _

_Much love,_

_delusionalcookie_


	9. Royal Infatuation

"Well, Shiki-kan… I hope I helped, somehow…" Arizona stood to leave, but I held out my hand to stop her.

"I… honestly did not understand. I didn't realize you lived with that every day, it almost makes me look like… a child crying for its parent."

I really felt foolish. I wish I could help her instead of the other way around.

"Talking like that gets us nowhere, Shiki-kan, you just need to work on overcoming whatever it is inside of you. Listen, we'll meet every other day to talk, ok? I'll bring Terror, too… and Indianapolis… Helena would be a good voice too…" Arizona assured me and left. I sat down on my couch, a soft sigh escaping me as I tried to come to terms with the turmoil inside of me.

I can't give up on the girls, I know that much, but there was this emptiness I couldn't identify, a lingering feeling of disappointment I somehow couldn't shake. I knew that I had died, but my soul found its way here.

Not that I could tell them that. I'd get thrown in the looney bin, or at least end up branded crazy. Above all else I didn't want to lose the respect of my shipgirls, no matter how tenuous.

It was like I was coming apart, crumbling slightly as though I were a facade, eroded enough so that nature could take it back.

Sure enough, in two days' time I was sitting with Arizona, Indy, Helena, and Terror. As the only promised shipgirl present, Helena sat next to me, but Terror kept eyeing us. I'd need to speak with her eventually… Don't get me wrong, I am very attracted but the time just hasn't been right… see what I mean?

I don't really know who I am anymore.

We just talked. About… whatever we needed to. We unloaded our problems, and it helped. We were together in this, and free of the influence of anyone else who may see it as weakness. Our group wasn't private, but its privacy was, oddly enough, respected.

I later learned why. Turns out the entire Royal Navy kept the others at bay thanks largely to Warspite and, to my surprise, Wales.

Time heals all wounds, but a scar always remains. I never told them about the simulation though. I did eventually open up about my existence prior to becoming the commander, and that prompted a lively discussion. After that, my fear of ridicule evaporated.

This was all background though…

The real fun started when Wales and I became an item. I'd love to explain it more here but… why don't I just let you see for yourself?

I wrapped my coat tightly about my shoulders, shivering and kicking at the radiator on the wall. The windows were closed tight against the cold of the early winter. The snow falling silently outside reminded me I would need to have Akashi inspect the heating systems…

A knock at the door made me turn and in walked my newest secretary ship. I had had little time to get to know her since she emerged a couple months ago, and when I saw her dossier... I really wanted to get to know her better!  
I'll admit, my reasons weren't entirely altruistic… she had an awesome figure! Especially her butt. Oh god, especially her butt!

It was so perfectly round and pronounced in just the right ways and looked firm and…

"Shiki-kan, it would be my pleasure to serve you…" she bowed, and I walked around her, looking her up and down, acting like I was inspecting her uniform. She stood a little straighter, but her cape hid her ample behind. So I moved it. She twitched, but stayed still. Her thicc thighs, on full display from the front, looked even better from behind, and I could just make out the bottom of her rump. Her skirt lay like a shield, and I bit my lip and tried to stifle my desire.

I reached under her skirt and grabbed her butt. I just couldn't help myself.

"Sh-shiki-kan! This is no way to treat a lady!" She exclaimed, but didn't move as I squeezed her. A moment later I backed off, relishing the feel of her firm posterior.

"Hm? Oh, sorry… I've yet to see a shipgirl with such… delicious proportions…" I walked back to my chair and sat down. She was eyeing me curiously.

"Delicious? How is that a way to describe me?" She looked a little confused.

"It just seems that much of your armor is at your stern…"

"Shiki-kan!" She looked flustered, "W-what is the meaning of this insult!"

"Relax, Wales… I'm trying to say that I love it. You're crazy beautiful, and you've got all the right stuff in all the right places. I'm thrilled to have you here!" I was honest with her. I wasn't in the mood to play games, and she seemed to understand that. After all, after the third or fourth promise ring it becomes clear that every ship will eventually have their time.

"W-well… when you put it that way…" She fidgeted, "I guess I'm just not used to this yet… All the other girls talk about you, especially Warspite. She loves you so much and maybe I'm just a little jealous, is all…" Wales smiles at me, and I'm suddenly touched by her sweetness.

"Also…" she continued, "I guess I've been a little self-conscious… My ass really seems like it's bigger than that of most other shipgirls..."

I get up and embrace her. She returns it after a moment's hesitation. Her smell elicits a memory of green pastures, rolling hills, and sunshine. She's also warm, and I feel the chill leaving me. I also take this opportunity to squeeze her butt yet again.

She doesn't argue and seems to be… pleased? I'm not entirely sure, but she gives me a quick kiss as we end our embrace.

"That was… unexpected," I say, and we both chuckle, "You really are special, Wales. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to, and, Shiki-kan?"

"Yes?"

"You can grab my ass any time you'd like… I don't know why but…" She stuck her butt out, inviting me. I accepted the offer, sliding my hand under her skirt, "it feels good."

I removed my hand, and she turned back around, her blush heavy against her alabaster skin. I handed her some paperwork I needed delivered and gave her the instructions. She nodded and left. I took a deep breath and sat back down, calling in Eldridge.

"Hey, Eld?"

"Yes, Shiki-kan?"

"What do you think about Wales?"

"Big butt… competition…" She looked at me, "Shiki-kan likes big butts and thighs…" She waked over to me and sat on my lap so she was facing me.

"Eld…"

"Mmm… it's ok…" She undoes the front of my pants and pulls out my member, "I'll just take care of this then… it's obvious she won't be doing that for a little while longer…"

She lay it down, rubbing her slit against it and making it slick with her love juices before sitting up and sliding it into her.

"Eld! You're so tight!" The small shipgirl moaned softly as she took the entirety of my manhood inside her slit. I leaned my head down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shiki-kan… feels so good…" She said when we broke our kiss long enough to speak.

"I love you, Eld!"

"Love you too, Shiki-kan," She rested her head against my shoulder, taking a short break. I reach around and grab her butt, squeezing it gently.

"Shiki-kan wants… that place, right?" Eld looked up at me and I swallowed, somehow getting even harder at the thought of it. She grins slyly, her question answered.

She lifted herself up and climbed off of me, walking over to the couch and laying down on it, her hips thrust into the air.

"Are you sure? I mean…" I hesitate as I stand.

"Stop treating me like a child! I know what I'm doing…" she said, her tone irate. I sat on the couch next to her, admiring her thighs, her hips, her butt… I began kissing it, her scent permeating every square inch of her skin. Her musk became stronger as I worked my way closer to her crotch, and she widened her legs as I reached her anus, my tongue eager to begin.

"Shiki-kan, please?" She begged, and I acquiesced, my tongue darting into her anus and massaging her rectum. I loved it, I loved every single second of it. This was just short of the pleasure I received from climaxing. I absolutely love giving oral service, and my hands peeled apart her ass so I could get in there deeper.

She squirmed as she climaxed, her juices wetting the front of my uniform. I didn't care, though. I just wanted to keep eating Eldridge's ass, my mind was blank with pleasure.

A knock at the door. Eld tensed up, but I ignored it.

Another knock. Who was it? I didn't have any appointments, and Wales couldn't have come back this quickly…  
The knob turning…

I began to move my head back…

The door opened as I turned my head to see Laffey walk in. She just stopped and stared.

"L-Laffey?" I stuttered.

"I was… wondering why you haven't… but now I see…" She looked at me, and then Eld. I thought she would leave, but instead she walked over to Eld.

"You love… Shiki-kan too?" Laffey asked the other destroyer.

"Mmm… I suppose…" Eldridge replied.

"Ok, I'll help…" Laffey gets undressed, and then comes over to me, taking hold of my member and kissing me. I forgot how nice it was to spend time with Laffey like this, she had such a straightforward approach to lovemaking and was just an all around sweetheart, if a bit of a sleepy one.

"Laffey…" I began, "You're lovely…" I ran my finger along her slit, and she gasped, her small voice making the sound very cute.

"Laffey wants you to come inside her too, ok?" She requested, and I nodded as she helped guide me into Eldridge's anus, "Eld is… so small. Shiki-kan, you have to push, her ass is small… let me…" She began to lick the tip, her saliva lubricating both Eld's anus and my member at the same time.

I pushed in, and slowly but surely Eldridge's small anus spread to admit me. She moaned loudly, and her whole body began to glow. I knew what was coming, but couldn't stop it. It was just a small shock, but it jolted me and the next thing I knew I was fully inside of her. She was gasping for air as Laffey patted her head.

"Shiki-kan… is in my butt! It's so big… It feels so good…" Eldridge pushed against me, and I slowly began thrusting, her rectum squeezing me tightly with each movement.

Laffey stood up, balancing herself on the cushions and placing her crotch in front of me. I immediately began to eat her out, my tongue only doing a cursory inspection of her labia before plunging into her womanhood. She gripped my head as I thrust into Eldridge, another charge building. The hairs on my body stood up as the static in the air reached its peak, and then the discharge sent shivers down my entire body as Eldridge climaxed again.

This was new, however, as she didn't do this before. I wonder if it was something she only did with anal…  
"Eld, are you ok?" I asked her, breaking away from Laffey for a moment.

"It feels… too good… I…" Static, again. I plunged deep into her and, this time, I climaxed as well, the shock rippling through me as I shook from the intense pleasure.

She collapsed, my seed spilling out of her as my member, still erect, slid out of her. Laffey sat down on the couch and promptly dozed off. Eld turned over and looked at me, eyes full of love. I kissed her, and it wasn't until she pointed at Laffey that I realized what she wanted me to do.

"She's asleep…"

"Yeah…"

"Shouldn't we wait for her to wake up?"

"No… she'll know…"

I shrugged and pulled apart the sleeping shipgirl's legs and pushed myself into her slit. She moaned softly and opened her eyes briefly, smiling before closing them again. Soft snoring next to me let me know that now both of the destroyers were asleep. I continued to thrust into Laffey, the only sounds in the room the lewd schlick of our lovemaking.

When I had had enough, I pulled out of her and lifted her legs, placing my member at her anus. I pushed in easily enough, she must have been preparing for this… and began to thrust rapidly. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me, her expression showing her surrender to pleasure.

"Shiki-kan… pervert… fuck me harder," her voice, still sleepy, was demanding. I did as she asked, only stopping when she climaxed, her juices flowing over our union.

"You like that, Laffey? You enjoy getting your ass fucked like this?" My voice came out gruff, my throat felt thick and unresponsive.

It took some time, and she would not move (I tried) so when I finally felt ready, I picked her up and held her against me, kissing her. She clutched me tightly as I came inside her. Our tongues locked together as pressed her small breasts against me.

When I could move again, I set her down on the couch, but she had already passed out. I sat down at my chair and picked up the phone.

"Belfast? Yeah… I need you girls down here. There's a bit of a mess," I explained, then hung up.

I leaned back as I waited for them, my clothes were no longer fit for wearing, but I had a set of civvies in the closet. I stood up as the door opened, and Belfast and Sirius walked in. Belfast smirked and walked over to me.

"Shiki-kan… Eldridge and Laffey? My my… what would Wales think if she saw this? Oh… calm down… I'm not threatening you. We know more than you may think. Like I've said before, I always enjoy seeing you with us Royal Navy girls, but maybe you could spend a little more time with us as well?" She pushed up against me and grabbed my now flaccid member.

"Another time… I swear," I promised her, and she smiled, flicking up her skirt as she walked away to show off her assets.

"Oh, by the way… I know why you've set your sights on Wales. I see the way you look at her when she walks in front of you. She also seemed thrilled when we passed her earlier. Now… Warspite is one thing, but now that you will be with royalty… you have a promise ring for her, yes?" I nodded, "Good… we wouldn't want to need to get involved in affairs of the heart."

She let the implication hang in the air as she and Sirius cleaned the two girls up and got them dressed. They would be taken back to the dorms and I would finish my work.

After I got dressed, that is. So much for lunch.

The officers' mess was small but well appointed, and while I used it infrequently it seemed like a good place to bring Wales. I remembered what the maids said, and I have to admit it made me a little nervous.

I had changed into my dress whites, the table set and the maids setting the first course upon it. Wales walked through the door a moment later, resplendent in her own uniform. I stood as she entered, and she blushed as I held out a chair for her. She was shorter than I was, but not by much.

"Thank you, Shiki-kan… I feel so nervous, if I may be direct. As a member of the royal family, I'm used to being pampered… but it's so much different coming from you," She smiled at me, the girlishness of her grin contrasting with her mature voice and graceful poise.

"Well, I suppose it just feels right. For fear of sounding like a broken record, I have to say that I really find you quite fetching… I mean, I can't say that I've been taken so thoroughly by anyone in a long time."

She blushed, "You're just saying that… but it's ok, I don't mind. We're all grateful that you manage to find a way to make us all feel special even though we have to share. I've only been here a couple months and…"

"Yes?" I thought back to when I first met her. Here she was, the same girl, yet somehow she had captured my heart.  
"Well, when I first saw you, I felt something, though I wasn't sure what it was. Now I know…" That grin, again.  
"What was it?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later…" She began to eat, and I did so as well. I did my best to recall my training in proper table manners, but I often saw her looking at me and giggling whenever I would make some faux pas, like using the wrong fork or drinking from the wrong glass. By the time dinner was finished, I felt somewhat foolish.

"I really made a fool of myself there, didn't I?" I sighed.

"Aw, come on, Shiki-kan… it's cute. I don't expect you to have impeccable table manners. Also… I wouldn't want you to. I just want you to be you." She really is very sweet.

"Thank you, Wales. That truly means a lot to me." I smiled at her, "Perhaps, you'd like to go for a walk?" She nodded and stood up, taking my arm as we left the mess. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company as dusk settled on the horizon. We came to a stop in between two lights, where the shadows partially hid us.

"Shiki-kan… I want you to be honest with me," her expression turned serious, and I paid close attention, "Your fleet is filled with shipgirls of all different shapes and sizes. You have petite destroyers, most slim and slender with one notable exception… small submarines who glide through the water, and a few even have... very large… ballast tanks. Cruisers that I can't even describe the differences of, petite battleships and heavily armored ones, and carriers galore. Yet, the vast majority of them are slim and trim, despite their assets."

"I understand, so what's your question?"

"Why am I different? They have told me I have the biggest butt in the Royal Navy, and I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult. My breasts are large, yes, but my figure is also ample… I suppose the word for it is 'thicc.'"

"How do you feel about it?" I ask her, stepping closer and taking her hands in my own.

"Well… I take pride in how I look, I guess… I train a lot and want to be at peak performance for everyone… especially for you, Shiki-kan!" She pulled me against her, and I whispered in her ear.

"You seem unsure… why?"

"Shiki-kan… do you really like me as I am?" We locked eyes. I smiled.

"Wales, my heart is pounding right now, just standing here next to you. You're sweet, and kind, and I've seen how much you care about those around you. I can sense your sadness, and I want you to know I will always be here for you. I may not know why my heart has chosen you, but it has, and I couldn't be happier!"

For a moment, we just stood there, and she looked at me as if she were trying to figure something out. Then, she shrugged and kissed me.

This time, it was no peck on the lips, but a full-blown exchange of saliva as her mouth locked to mine, her tongue a welcome invader in my mouth. We stayed like this for a long time, enjoying each other's company.

However, all good things must come to an end, and when it did, I felt an emptiness inside me as we walked back to the dorms. We bid farewell with a final kiss, and I returned to my quarters.

They were empty, and I sighed as I took off my dress uniform, hanging it neatly in the closet. It wasn't often I slept alone, but the reality was I didn't want to be with anyone but Wales tonight.

I brushed my teeth and crawled into bed, trying to cuddle a partner who wasn't there. I grabbed a pillow instead, it would have to do. I fell into a fitful sleep, strange dreams of another reality haunting me.

I awoke suddenly to the feeling of someone else in my bed. I instinctively put my hand around them, and she turned over. My heart started beating faster than it ever had as the face of Wales stared back at me. She giggled, and we kissed.

"Wales, I'm so glad you're here…" I told her, and she scooted closer to me.

"I couldn't think of anything but you, Shiki-kan…" she admitted, and I pulled her against me in a tight hug, kissing her again. After a while she broke away, and that's when I noticed that, under the covers, I could feel the warmth of her body pressed to mine.

The full length of her body was warm, as though…

Oh, god…

She wasn't wearing any clothing!

"You're…" I began.

"Naked? Yes, I suppose I am… A little treat for you," She moved the covers down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were small for her full, round breasts, but I liked that, and sucked on them.

"Ah! Shiki-kan! I didn't… mmm…" Wales squirmed, but didn't resist. However, when I tried to pull the blanket down, she stopped me.

"What's the matter," I asked her, wanting nothing more than to taste her. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"I know how much you want to… but I don't want you to see me… not yet! I don't want to ruin it for you," her grin turned mischievous, "Instead… why don't you look with your hands?" She reached over and shut off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into near total darkness.

"Hey, Wales?" I felt a little strange in the darkness, but my chest was tightening in expectation. She made a small sound and pulled me to her, kissing me softly.

I felt her short hair, her slender neck, her large, firm breasts… I was so hard it hurt. Yet, it resolved me to take my time. I swallowed and eased my trembling as I ran my hands down her flat stomach and towards the heat of her crotch. I felt her womanhood, the soft folds of her labia warm and inviting.

Despite the poor heating in the room and the bitter cold of the night, I was sweating, and I could feel she was too.  
"I know what you want… it's ok, I like it when you play with my butt!" Wales giggled and turned around, presenting her butt. It was so perfect, round and firm, big yet proportionate… Her plump thighs, so soft yet well toned… I can't help it!  
I began kissing her, inhaling her scent as my lips covered every square inch of her butt. I wanted more; I loved it so much!

"You're so perfect, Wales! You have the nicest ass I've ever seen… I could do this all night…" I kept kissing her, and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I pulled her cheeks apart and began licking her anus. She moaned softly.

"Shiki-kan… n-no… I…" she protested, but I paid it no mind, I could see nothing, but it heightened my other senses instead. I could feel the beating of my heart, the throbbing of my member, the feeling of her skin against my own, the taste of her essence.

I lost myself in her, and as I lay there, all that I could think about was her, and the continued pleasure I was feeling, and she was receiving. Oral service is something I enjoy so much, and it was only after Wales asked me to stop that I did.

"Wales… I want you so badly," I told her, and for a moment she didn't reply. Instead, she turned over and pulled me against her once again.

"I've never felt like this before… and to think you would do that to my butt… it felt amazing! I…" She paused for a moment, "I don't want to do it tonight… not there, at least…" I kissed her, reassuring her. That's when I smelled her musk, and I held up one of her arms, "Shiki-kan! N-no… I'm so sweaty…"

I put my face into her armpit. Her scent was pungent, but intoxicating and not at all unpleasant. It was stronger than any of the others I've been with, even Cleveland! She protested weakly as I inhaled her. She filled my senses, and when I stuck out my tongue to taste, she gasped in surprise.

"Ahn! You're… mmm… please… I need you!" I made her wait while I licked her armpit, her sweat and musk getting me drunker than any booze ever could. She squirmed as my tongue ran along her soft, smooth skin, and when I could no longer endure, I straddled her, bending down to kiss her.

"You want me inside of you?" I whispered into her ear. I felt her hot breath in mine as she replied.

"I want you to make love to me, Shiki-kan… more than anything else... I want you!" She cried out, and I pushed my member between her thighs, rubbing against her slit.

"How does it feel?"

"I want you to… ah! I want you to do more than just thigh-fuck me…" She said, and after a few more thrusts I moved off of her, spreading her legs as she took hold of my member, guiding it into her. I pushed inside, but felt a resistance.  
"Wales… you're a…" I began.

"I've never done this before… but I know I want it to be you, so badly… Even though I see you with the other girls… I mean, I still remember seeing you come out of the bathroom after you had fucked Cleve senseless in there… but… Shiki-kan… I love you!"

I pushed into her, breaking her hymen. She cried out, and I stopped moving as I heard her whimper. I leaned over to kiss her deeply, then said, "I love you too, Wales… I've never felt this before… I mean, I love all my shipgirls, my wives are special… but you… Wales… my love… you are on a whole other level for me. I can't even describe how much I care about you, how I feel about you and how I ache to experience your love!"

I push in a little further, and that's when I can see she's crying. Silent tears stream down her face, "Shiki-kan… please stay with me forever!" She pulled me against her and filled my mouth with her affection. I began moving slowly, her soft moans and hot breath against my ear making it hard to control my pace.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as I began to thrust faster. She was a battleship, and could handle my weight. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, and I picked up the pace.

She was still so tight, and with every thrust I could feel her squeezing down on me, "How do you feel?" I asked her.  
"I feel amazing, Shiki-kan… my insides are so hot, and your cock is so big…" I gently bite her ear, and she squeezes me harder. With one hand I play with her breast, her delicate, erect nipples pleasing to touch. She moans with pleasure as I hit her deepest parts, and I know that I will not last much longer. I can't see her, but I can feel her in a way that is so intense I can't describe it.

You have to experience it… and I was.

"Wales, are you ready? I'm gonna cum," I told her.

Her voice was shaking with excitement, "Inside me! I want to feel it inside me! Shiki-kaaaan!" She cried out as I thrust into her deeply, releasing my seed deep inside of her. I shivered and thrust, each time filling her with my semen. She cried out as her climax struck her, her love juices squirting against my crotch and soaking it.

I kissed her as my final load came to rest in her, and we both came down together. I stayed inside of her, kissing her neck and luxuriating in her scent.

"Shiki-kan… I love you…"

"I love you so much, Wales," I replied, and held her close. When I finally pulled out of her, she turned on her side, facing me. She grabbed hold of my still erect member and began to kiss me as she stroked it with her hand.

"You still want to thigh-fuck me?" She asked, and I nodded, for all the good it did in the darkness.

"I'd love to… your thighs are so sexy!"

I felt her shift, and the warmth of her thighs squeezing against my member, her crotch was like an oven.

Small sounds of pleasure came from her as I thrust into her thighs, the slick, warm flesh lubricated by her climax. She was panting as I sped up, and I busied myself with sucking her breasts, both my hands tightly gripping her perfect posterior.

"You like that? You enjoy using me like this?" She moaned, her voice filled with lust, "I want you to have me, Shiki-kan… I want to make you feel good. You want to cum in between my thighs? You want to cover them in your seed?"  
She urged me on, her voice sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't last much longer, I didn't want to! With a cry, I pushed my member just inside of her thighs and released one final load, my cum coating her thighs as it seeped out. I pulled just out from between them, and I still had a few left in me that finished covering her crotch. I could hear her sucking on her fingers after that.

"Shiki-kan… you taste amazing…" She said, and as I lay back against the pillow, her head came to rest on my chest. I clasped her hand in mine, my other hand resting on her behind.

There was nothing else to say, I just wanted to cherish this moment we had together, pleasure still coursing through my body. Her soft snores soon allowed me to drift off to sleep.

"Shiki-kan! Are you ready?" Wales called out to me. I kept my eyes shut like she asked. We had come all the way out here on her ship at her request, and even though she drug me out of bed early in the morning we wouldn't arrive at our destination until midday.

Now I sat on the pristine white sand beach of a tropical island. Fortunately Wales had remembered to bring me a swimsuit.

"Absolutely!" I replied and opened my eyes.

I'll be honest, I had to pick my jaw up off the beach… and hold it in place. She stood with her side to me, her hips twisted so I could admire all of her assets. I was rock hard in an instant, and she chuckled at my obvious pleasure.  
"You've never seen me like this… I wanted it to be a surprise. Is it… too much?" She blushed and averted her gaze from mine.

"It's so… erotic! Your bikini top is translucent, and your bottom shows off your perfect ass… Wales, I fucking love your body almost as much as I love you!" I cried out, meaning every word.

I mean, she is so goddamn sexy! I am down with the thiccness, and when she smiled and stood over me, I grabbed her ass with both my hands and pulled her crotch into my face, licking her womanhood through the soft material of her swimsuit.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much Shiki-kan, I was worried you would think my butt is too big… ahn! What are you doing? Already… you're so lewd… but it feels so good…" Wales moaned softly as she endured my attentions.

I could see her nipples through her bikini top, petite and enticing. I had felt her body, learned it through touch, but seeing her like this only made my passion that more ardent. I felt love and lust on a new level, and I knew exactly what I wanted.

I stood up and spoke, "I should retire anyone who thinks your butt is too big," I pulled her to me and kissed her. I could feel her large, soft breasts press against my chest, a benefit of her being nearly as tall as I am.

When we broke apart, her eyes filled with longing and desire.

"Was this what you wanted?" I asked her coyly.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Exactly, now fuck me! However you want, ok? Maybe you want to take me from behind? I'd enjoy that…" She broke from my embrace and got on her hands and knees on the blanket.

What, you want to get sand in your private bits? No thanks.

I pulled off my swim trunks and swallowed, already excited at seeing her like this. I knelt down in front of her instead, and she immediately took me into her mouth, her throat soon closing around me as her saliva coated my member. Her tongue ran along the base of my member as she eagerly sucked on it, and I moaned in pleasure as I undid the knot of her bikini top and watched it fall to the ground.

Her breasts hung freely, and I fondled them while she took me to my base, my member disappearing between her lips.  
"Oh my god, Wales… I'm gonna… I'm gonna fuck you in the ass!" I pulled my member from her mouth, and she thrust her hips into the air.

"Then fuck my ass, Shiki-kan! Stretch me out… I want to feel your cock inside me!" She gave into her desire, spreading her legs to expose her crotch, then spreading them a little more so that her ass cheeks parted enough to expose her anus beneath the thin strip of her bikini bottom.

I pulled it to the side and knelt down, sticking my tongue into her anus without reservation. She cried out in surprise, then in pleasure as my tongue lashed her insides. Her taste evoked a lust in me that was second to none, and I could feel my member pulsing as pre-cum dribbled from the tip.

As much as I wanted to keep eating Wales' ass, I knew it was time to stick it in. Standing up, I pressed the tip against her and slowly it began to disappear into her rectum, her anus spreading wide to admit me.

"Ahn! Shiki-kan, you're so big, it won't fit… it's… going inside! Ah! Ah!" She squirmed, but I gripped her ass with both hands before raising my right hand to smack her ass. She cried out each time my hand sent ripples across her ass, and began to push back against me, eager to have me deeper inside her.

"Wales! You're so lewd, god damn your royal ass is so sexy!" I thrust deep into her, pacing myself. She awoke something deep inside me that was threatening to destroy my stamina. I slammed into her ass as she rested on her hands and knees, her rapid, rough breath broken only by moans of pleasure.

I held out for as long as I could, establishing a rhythm and pulling out when I thought I was too close. Every time I'd do this, she'd cry out as I stuck it back inside her. This time, when I pulled out, I waited a minute before putting it back in, taking my time to admire her gaping asshole.

"S-shiki-kan! Stop looking at it like that!" Wales was looking over her shoulder at me, her cheeks red with lust and embarrassment.

"What if I just ate it, then?"

"Again? Ahn!" She cried out as I thrust my tongue inside her gape, my hands fondling her breasts, squeezing them one second and lightly pinching her nipples the second. She shuddered, "Shiki-kan… I'm… mmm… stick your cock in me! I want to cum with your cock inside me!"

I removed my face from her ass begrudgingly, and saw that her pussy was twitching, slick with her juices. We'd get to that later.

I slipped into her ass again, and thrust madly as I worked my way towards my climax, her cries were becoming more frequent, her moans loud as her own climax approached.

"Wales, I'm ready!" I thrust deep into her and felt a white-hot lightning bolt crash through me and out the tip of my member as I came, my seed pouring so violently into her she collapsed as she squirted, her fluids as copious as my own.

She twitched as her hips slowly lowered to the ground with me still deep inside her. With some difficulty she raised her head as I leaned over her and we kissed.

"Shiki-kan, I love you," she breathed, her smile lighting up her eyes.

"I love you too, Wales… but there's a problem," I tried to maintain a serious tone, and a brief flash of worry crossed her face, "I'm still hard!"

She gasped as I began thrusting into her again, grabbing at the blanked with her hands as I ravaged her anus.

"Shiki-kan! You'll break me! Ahh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Wales' cried of desperation were so hot, and my member already so sensitive, that I didn't last more than a few minutes this time, pouring even more cum into her as she came again.

When I felt myself immediately get hard again, I wondered if she was some kind of thicc succubus come to finally rid the world of a lewd bastard.

This time, when I came, I pulled out and covered her perfect rump with my seed before collapsing next to her, spent. Her breath was shaky as she regarded me, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Did you enjoy dominating a member of the royal family, Shiki-kan?" She asked, a slyness to her voice that I picked up on but didn't fully appreciate.

"Wales, I… I…" I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't quite articulate it as my mental faculties were spent.  
She lifted herself onto her knees and straddled me, her crotch soaked with love juices. My member slowly hardened as she rubbed her slit over it, the heat of her wet folds seeping into me.

"So naughty… maybe I should teach you a lesson?" she leaned over me and whispered into my ear as she lifted her hips and guided me back inside her, though this time it was her slit I felt tighten around me.

"I heard the rumors, about how much you like to do it in the butt, but I'll need you to take care of me here as well," Wales spoke as she arched her back and undid her bikini top, the translucent fabric falling away to fully reveal her magnificent breasts. Her nipples were petite for her size, and she leaned down, allowing me to suck on them gently.

She moaned softly as she bounced on top of me, taking me deeply into her as I put my arms around her back and pulled her against me. Our lips met and our lovemaking escalated to an urgent passion as our tongues lashed against each other. She was covered in sweat, and her scent was driving me crazy again, eclipsing what I felt while in her ass.

"Wales, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" I warned her, and she sat up, pressing herself onto me. I felt the tip of my member push up against her cervix as I came, my seed flooding into her womb as she cried out in pure pleasure.  
She shook with her own orgasm, her fluids mixing with the cum flowing out between our union. She slowly moved her hips upward until just the tip of my half-erect member was inside of her, letting it finally fall out of her with a sigh.

"Shiki-kan… you're the best!" Wales snuggled up to me, her head on my chest as I stroked her arm. She raised her head once to kiss me, and I could see in her eyes she felt as exhausted as I did.

"You know… I have something for you," I pulled my bag closer to me but she was already asleep, her soft snores making me drift off.

Maybe it was for the best, I could give it to her later…

Something brushed against me that wasn't Wales.

Wait, where was Wales? I didn't feel her presence near me, nor did I smell her unique musk. I opened my mouth before I opened my eyes, and I felt a hand against it.

My eyes flew open in fear, but I relaxed when I saw it was Tirpitz.

Wait, what was Tirpitz doing here?

I tried to speak, but it was muffled. On top of that, she was wearing the bikini I had gotten her as a gift, to get her to join us at a beach party before winter set in.

"What are you up to, Shiki-kan? Sneaking about with a royal? Even Nimi would be upset… You hardly ever seem to touch us Iron Blood ships… I saw you walking by with Mikasa the other day, you two look so happy together… Yet, something seems different between you and Wales, something I've never seen between you and another girl. What about me, Shiki-kan?" Tirpitz spoke with little passion, but I could see the fire in her eyes.

She wasn't to be underestimated. I swallowed as she took her hand off of my mouth, "Where's Wales?" I asked her, suspicious.

"She is fine, there is a hot spring nearby where she went to bathe. I believe she wants to entice you into intercourse again. So, we have some time. Now, answer my question!" She demanded, and her hand closed around my still flaccid member.

With a sharp intake of breath, I spoke, "Do you, um… are you trying to get me hard?" She was so… clumsy.  
"What do you mean? Am I not doing it right? Bismarck said…"

"Bismarck doesn't have any experience. She was here before you were, and every time I've tried to make a move on her she's always backed out. Plus, a lot of new Iron Blood have joined our cause recently and some of them are… fucking terrifying!"

"Graf Zeppelin, you mean?"

"Yeah, she's one of them. Look, Tirpitz… I really like you, I do. I'm not sure why you're here, but I know you followed us. Aside from that, you're normal for an Iron Blood ship. Graf Z told me she would feed me to one of her metal monsters the other day when I brushed against her breast."

"I would allow you to… touch mine, if you'd like," Tirpitz blushed and undid her bikini top, letting it fall away and exposing her bare breasts. Her alabaster skin was as gorgeous as it was unblemished. They were large and shapely, a perfect fit to her frame. Battleships really could bring the… firepower, if you know what I mean.

"You're gorgeous, Tirpitz, and I would love to be with you!" I began to feel excited at the prospect of sex with her, and she did something that I rarely saw her do.

She smiled.

"Shiki-kan… I may not show it much… but you mean everything to me. I was so lonely for so long, all my memories… all the others they… they don't understand that I'm not some ice queen. Can you help me?"

"Of course!" I nodded.

She stood up and turned around, bending over as she pulled off the last piece of her swimsuit. Her crotch exposed for a moment before she stood up and turned around. Her slit glistened softly in the moonlight, and I stood up, embracing her.

Our first kiss was tender, her shyness still competing with her bold exposure. Her breasts were soft against my chest as I reached down to squeeze her behind. She gasped softly at my touch, and I knew that I would have to guide her through the experience.

"Hey, Tirpitz?" She looked at me, and for a moment I realized just how striking her beauty was. Eyes a pure cerulean blue, hair cut just above the shoulders, delicate features yet strong. I swallowed but found myself unable to speak.

She gave me a small smile, "I'm not as naïve as you think me to be, Shiki-kan… I understand my beauty and I know you find it appealing…" Her confidence grew, and it showed, but she was still an amateur when it came to intimacy. I reached up and gently grasped her one of her breasts, my hand gently massaging it while a single finger teased her nipple.

"You are lovely beyond compare, and I must admit I've taken quite a shine to you Iron Blood girls… some of you, anyway," I nodded and we kissed again.

"As long as that list includes me; I've missed the touch of another…" Tirpitz said as we broke apart. Beads of sweat were evident on her forehead, she wasn't use to the tropical heat. Neither was I if I was being honest.

I got down on my knees and placed my hands on her butt, pulling her towards me until my nose was brushing against her crotch, her musk filling my nostrils.

"Shiki-kan… I feel like I'm going to boil, I can't control this feeling inside of me! What's going on?" Tirpitz spoke rapidly as she fidgeted. I kissed her womanhood, gently licking her clit. She gasped in surprise, but her hands swiftly took hold of my head and pushed me into her crotch as she moaned softly in anticipation.

I caressed her labia, my tongue working its way slowly into her as she slowly gave in to her desire.

"Shiki-kan, why do you tease me so much?" She whimpered slightly, her commanding tone at war with her carnal needs.

I gave in and thrust my tongue into her, and her legs wobbled as she fought to stay standing. Her inexperience was turning me on even more than she was, to be honest. I brought my head back, and she took the opportunity to lie down, panting.

"Too much?" I asked her, grinning. She shook her head.

"I want more! It's… it's so good, I need you to do it more, I can feel my climax approaching. I've… learned to bring myself there, but it feels so intense with you, more so than I ever imagined. You don't mind… do you?" Tirpitz looked at me hopefully, but I could see she feared being denied.

"Tirpitz, I…" I teased her, making it look like I was thinking.

"Please…"

"I would love to! You haven't heard? Only anal eclipses the pleasure I get from eating you out until you cum and fucking cover my face with your juices," I jumped at her, pushing her legs apart as I thrust my tongue into her, my member throbbing as I tasted Tirpitz.

"Shiki-kan! That's so lewd… ah! Ah! Ahn! Hnng…!" Tirpitz cried out as my not so delicate ministrations sent her over the edge. Her back arched as she came, her fluids covering me as I drank of her. My mind went blank for a moment, and when my faculties emerged once again I looked up to see her looking at me with pure joy.

"Damn…" I wiped my face off with the back of my arm. I watched her chest rise and fall as she fought to regain control of her breathing.

"I'd like to do something for you, too," Tirpitz sat up and instructed me to lie down. I did, and she positioned her ass over me and sat on my face, but angled herself so that I pressed my tongue against her anus.

"How do I taste here, you pervert?" She asked, but her lighthearted tone took the sting from her words.

"Delicious," I replied, and rimmed her anus, my tongue pushing just a little way into her. I felt her hands on my member, a little less clumsy than before. I pushed my tongue a little farther into her before I felt her bend over, her ass rising too high for me to reach comfortably. Instead, I watched as she took me into her mouth. Her breasts parted enough so I could see everything, and... it impressed me.

For all her inexperience, she took me inch by inch, farther than I would have thought possible, until I could feel her throat tightening around my member.

Yet she continued until I my base disappeared into her mouth completely. I was already on edge, and this was enough to nearly send me over it.

She began to move her head, my member never leaving her throat, and after about a minute I pulled her hips to my face and thrust my tongue into her anus, inhaling deeply. She made a moaning sound that vibrated my member and I couldn't take it anymore.

Tirpitz took me down to the base as I climaxed, my seed shooting down her throat and into her stomach, the fire burning inside me only getting stronger with each shock wave of pleasure wracking my body.

She removed me from her mouth with a gasp, and moved her hips up from my face, positioning herself over me.  
She took hold of my member without a word and rubbed it along her slit, grinning.

"Shiki-kan… do you want to be inside me?" She toyed with me, perhaps she wasn't so clueless after all…

Or, she's just been reading Portland's erotica. Either way…

"Hell yes!" I replied, and the coy Ironblood shipgirl massaged my member with her hand, the last orgasm having done nothing to bring down my lust.

She chuckled and moved her hips forward, guiding me into her ass as she panted from exertion. Apparently, she had no experience with anal and was taking it slow. I didn't mind; I was just enjoying the show.

"What's going on here?" My head jerked to the right at Wales' voice, and Tirpitz froze, me member partially inside of her.

"Wales, I…" I choked out. By this point it wasn't about the fact I was having sex with another shipgirl, it was the fact I was doing it here and now. Wales chuckled, and I relaxed. Tirpitz, however, was still unsure.

"Prince of Wales, you finished so quickly, I…" Wales only laughed as Tirpitz went red from how nervous she was.

"You know, I thought I felt someone from Iron Blood following us… I was hoping it would be Eugen. Now that would be heaven…" Her voice had a slight wistful tone to it, and I laughed.

"Someone has a crush!" I said, but Wales scoffed and knelt down beside us.

"Go ahead, Tirpitz, see how it feels. Going right for anal? You must really want his attention. Make sure you suck him off real good before he sticks it in your cunt, alright?"

Tirpitz nearly took all of me at once in surprise and gasped as my member stretched her anus out.

Wales encouraged her to move, and move she did. She began moving so quickly I had to chide her, telling her to slow down. Wales helped her, and then looked at me, winking. For a moment it confused me, until Tirpitz bent over me and our lips met, her ample breasts pressing against my chest.

Wales began massaging my balls, and the sensation was a rather pleasant one, contrary to my expectations. This was getting to be too much, and after a few minutes I wrapped my arms around Tirpitz and held her against me as I felt my climax approaching.

She pulled out of me immediately, and the sensation disappeared. She broke the kiss and smiled at my surprise, a devilish glint to her eyes. Wales moved to the side and whispered something to Tirpitz, and the Iron Blood battleship took my member into her mouth shortly after. Just the tip.

Sucking gently, she took me in millimeter by millimeter, going slow enough to prevent me from just outright cumming but making me desire it so much more.

I tried to force her head down, but Wales stopped me, pinning my arms to her size. These shipgirls were far stronger, but I suppose that was to be expected.

Now I was at their mercy.

"Shiki-kan, are you enjoying this? If you promise to behave, I'll show you a real treat!" Wales said, and I nodded in response. She then spoke to Tirpitz, who went red in the face but took me out of her mouth and nodded. Turning around, she positioned her hips over my face and then went down on me again.

Wales then sat and positioned herself so I could see her tongue tease Tirpitz's womanhood. It was beyond erotic. Her spittle mixed with the fluids slowly dripping from the other battleship's slit. I drop fell onto my face, then another.  
Soon, I couldn't help but get some into my mouth. I lifted my head up and tried to gently move Wales out of the way, but she just smothered me with her breasts in response, and it left me helpless even as I felt my member deep inside Tirpitz's throat.

I tensed up again as she began moving rapidly, but once again after a few minutes she pulled away, depriving me of my chance to cum. I was sweating, my desire taking hold of me. Wales moved away and knelt down to kiss me.

"You look like you're in pain. Maybe we should fix that?" Wales moved away, and I got onto my knees, Tirpitz already on her back, her legs apart and her womanhood twitching in anticipation.

I was on her in a flash, my member inside of her before she could say a word.

"So fast! Shiki-kan, it feels good? My cunt feels good! Fuck me! Fuck me! Cum in me!" Tirpitz grabbed me and pulled me against her as I continued to thrust into her. I could hear Wales moaning behind me, and I could only imagine what she was doing. Moreover, I didn't care. Tirpitz was the center of my universe as I maintained myself for as long as I could.

I felt her tighten as her orgasm approached, and it was all that was needed to push me over the edge, "Tirpitz, I'm gonna cum! Fuck!"

My cum fucking flew out of me and the sensation I felt can only be described as the feeling an industrial transformer would experience when it exploded, if it was sentient.

Tirpitz screamed in pleasure, and her nails dug into my back until I felt the warm, wet sensation of blood. Yet this only occupied a small section of my mind. Tirpitz held me completely, her eyes glued to mine, our gaze unblinking.

"Shiki-kan…" she whispered and then closed her eyes.

She was snoring.

Then, it was quiet. The only sound was my heart beating in my chest, and soon I became aware of Wales. She was panting. I finally pulled myself out of Tirpitz, and Wales immediately set to cleaning up my member. When she was finished, I lay next to Tirpitz, and Wales next to me.

Wordlessly, we fell asleep. In the morning, I was the first to wake, and I disentangled myself from the girls and headed to the hot springs, relaxing in the warm pools and fondly remembering the night's events. I closed my eyes again, and when I opened them Wales sat across from me, smiling.

"I see you've woken up. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Very well, thank you."

"Look, I'm sorry about…" Wales giggled as I began to speak. Suddenly, something occurred to me. No way this could be a coincidence, "You knew from the beginning, didn't you."

Wales smiled and moved next to me, "It was supposed to be Eugen, but I suppose Tirpitz must have convinced her to let her go instead. I have no complaints, however…"

She straddled me, bringing her lips to mine. I reached for my bag, but then I remembered I left it behind.

"Wales, I… thank you. I love you, and I want to show you how much you mean to me," I told her, and her smile widened.

"That's why you're looking for this?" She produced the box containing the promise ring I intended to give to her. Consternation gripped me as words failed.

"I've known since our first night together. You treat me a little different from the other girls. I don't know why you do, but it makes me happy. You may not realize it but to most of us, you're our entire world. We know you can't give a ring to every shipgirl, and I'm sure there are some you don't want to, but this… this means everything to me. I love you too, Shiki-kan… will you marry me?"

I was shocked, yet she was serious, I cleared my throat and nodded, "Of course! I want to be with you forever, Wales… I can't put my finger on it but you… you give me hope when I need it, courage when I can't find me own, and a love so profound it hurts." I slid the ring onto her finger, and when we kissed, I could feel her tears of joy stinging my cheeks. I had the same ones stinging my eyes.

We stayed like that for so long I lost track of time, and then we made love right there, our lips never leaving the others.

I've felt nothing like it, and I knew that this, this was special.

My Princess of Wales.

Do you have any idea what a royal wedding is like? When I married Warspite, Queen Elizabeth ensured that the wedding was elaborate. Yet, she wasn't royalty, just a knight.

A sexy, sexy knight who, as soon as she found out about me and Wales, locked me in a room with her and spent hours instructing me in the manner of royalty and how to treat her and etc. Then, she summoned the strength that all battleships have and held me down while she rode me.

It was hot, and a fitting end to her lessons.

However, when the other royal shipgirls, Queen Elizabeth and King George, found out I was marrying Wales, they… did the same thing, and then made me promise about a thousand different things.

Then, the entire Royal Navy began preparations for an actual, no shit, royal wedding. It was opulence and grandeur on a scale I couldn't fully comprehend. It was… magnificent. It took a month to prepare, and when it was done…

Well…

I stood to the right on the open air stage, the event far too large for any building to contain. Every single shipgirl was there, and my best man… was, of course, Cleveland. She found it hilarious that her husband was asking her to be her best man, and I'll admit that she had a point.

She didn't lock me in a room, but she made me cum so hard I nearly burst a blood vessel in my eye.

Her sisters stood next to her, and Denver kept looking at me sheepishly. To be fair, our first time had been that morning, when she brought me my tuxedo. Some may call it bad taste to make love to one of your grooms women on your wedding day, but then they wouldn't understand anything I've done here so far.

She was inept, but her eagerness made up for it in ways I'll elaborate on another time.

Then, the music queued up, and my eyes were drawn to the vision that walked around the corner. Wales was absolutely resplendent in a dress of pure white, her hips flaring as the long gown hid her legs and lay on the ground behind her, Sirius and Belfast following closely to ensure that it remain splayed perfectly. She walked alone down the aisle, her bodice drawn tight and showing off her curves, her cleavage prominently displayed.

I felt my ardor rising, but with a few deep breaths I suppressed it. She smiled as she lifted her head to look at me.  
My heart was pounding in my chest, pure joy cascading through my body as I watched her approach me. She strode towards the stage, slowly climbing it before taking her spot across from me. Her red eyes locked onto mine, and I could do nothing but return her gaze. I was only partially aware of the ceremony, exchanging our vows, and then, the kiss. When our lips met, I felt contentment like never before.

Soft and smooth as silk, I pulled her against me as the crowd clapped and cheered. When we broke apart, we turned to the crowd.

With another rousing cheer, the festivities began. A lone shipfu approached us, and I recognized Mikasa.

"Hey, shiki-kan! Congrats. I'm glad we didn't do something like this, way too glamorous for my tastes," she laughed and gave Wales a hug, kissing her cheek.

Like I said before, it takes time to plan something like this. In this case, about a month. We had heaters set up everywhere to ward off the cold, giant affairs that ensured Wales wouldn't need to wear a parka over her wedding dress.

"You're not jealous?" I asked her, only half-joking. She turned to me and leaned in for a kiss. I obliged, and after a quick hug we broke apart.

"No way! The more, the merrier. Wales?"

"I have to agree, we all feel your love, Shiki-kan. Plus, I like Mikasa and you've already taken Eugen as a wife, so…" Wales bit her lip softly.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't know what's better, the thought of one of my shipfus lewding another of my shipfus, or the fact that I can lewd any of you while watching you lewd each other."

The absurdity of the situation hit them, and it was a minute before the laughter died down and we could speak properly again. Wales whisked me off to dance, and then Eugen finally got the courage to ask her to dance. I nodded to the Iron Blood ship and smiled.

Watching the two of them was like watching a young love blossom. It was sweet, and then I felt an elbow in my ribs, "Cleveland, ow!" I said, in mock pain.

"Not Cleveland, Laffey," she looked up at me and then at the two of them, then yawned.

"Sorry, that's normally a Cleveland thing."

"I know."

"Would you… like to dance?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Laffey… is not very good at dancing," she admitted, and turned to walk away. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I want to dance with you," I said, and she turned, favoring me with a small smile I knew to be one of great joy. I took her hand and as one song ended and another came on we joined the others on the dance floor.

One after the other I danced with every shipgirl I had promised, and many I had yet to promise. When I saw Akagi coming, I ducked away before running into Kaga, literally. She looked at me when I held out my hand.

"Akagi will be upset," Kaga said, hesitant.

"I really don't care, I care about you, not her," I told her, and we danced. I could only run for so long before the crazies caught up to me, and Akagi wasn't that bad.

Well, when compared to Taihou, who told me all about how one day it would just be me and her and that all these other shipgirls would be a distant memory. I was relieved when that song was over.

At the end of the night I was approached by Akashi, "Nyaa~, Shiki-kan, everyone is waiting for you, you'll need this Nyaa~." She handed me a case of what said natural… performance enhancers?

"What is this?" I asked, confused.

"Something you'll need, Nyaa~" A devious smile, and then she was gone. Belfast appeared at my side and directed me to follow her. I did.

"Shiki-kan, are you ready for the royal wedding night?" She smiled, and I nodded.

"Not sure what all this is for, though."

"You'll soon find out."

Nothing could have prepared me for what awaited.


	10. Sakura's Promise

I've been back a week, and everything has been quiet. Mostly. Mikasa has proven to be a capable secretary despite being the anathema to all forms of technology more complex than basic electricity and radio.

I handed her a smartphone a few days ago and spent the next few hours trying to teach her how to use it. Honestly, I didn't mind, but though the shipgirl took on the appearance of a young woman in a lovely body more modest than that of many of her Sakura allies, her ignorance belied her true age.

She figured out how to take pictures, and the messages she's been sending me are of selfies. The latest one was taken in such a way that I could tell she wasn't wearing panties.

The door opened as I opened the message and she strode in as though she hadn't just sent me the lewd photo.  
"Good morning, Shikikan. Would you care for a cup of coffee? How about tea?" She asked and came to stand next to me.

"Good morning, Mikasa, how are you?" I asked her, trying to suppress the obvious flush in my face.

"Oh, but I haven't made the third option available to you yet," she chuckled, and I stood up at her beckoning. She smiled and stood very close to me, "How about… me?"

I pulled her against me and kissed her deeply. I had been looking forward to this moment since I first saw her. Her soft, warm lips against mine. Her breasts pressed against my chest, her body pressed to mine as her hands dug into my back.

When we broke apart she panted slightly, a gossamer string of saliva stretching between us before breaking.

"Mikasa, I love you! I've been waiting to give this to you since the day I first met you," I pulled open my drawer and fumbled inside it, finally pulling out the box with the ring. I opened it and presented it to her unceremoniously.

"Shikikan! I would love to… Won't the girls who've been here longer be jealous?" Her expression belied just how worried she was.

"This is my decision, and I feel something for you that is beyond special… I rarely feel this way about any shipgirl but when I do, I don't waste any time!" I spoke earnestly, and when I finished she was smiling and holding out her hand.  
I slid the ring onto her slender finger, and we embraced again. Her hand slid down my body, and I grew hard in anticipation.

"You're already so excited? What am I going to do with such a lewd Shikikan…" Her voice grew husky as she spoke. I cupped her breast with my hand as she groped my bulge.

"Mikasa, you've no idea just how perfect you are. Your body, your face, your eyes… I mean, you exude this innocence that I know hides exactly the girl I need."

"Oh? You think so? I may know a few tricks… with age comes experience, after all!" Mikasa grinned and grabbed my hand, "Maybe we should take this back to your quarters… just call it an early day, ok?"

"Sounds good to me! Reports can wait, after all…"

We left my office and made our way back to the main building. We were about halfway back when I saw the familiar form of Taihou running full tilt towards us before suddenly being thrown to the side by a torpedo.

"Shikikan! Is that a… promise ring? You gave one to Mikasa already!" Mikasa was laughing as I stepped back in fear as she picked herself up. Then, Albacore comes up next to me and hefts another torpedo.

"Taihou! You get distracted too easily! You're so easy to hit with those big tits of yours," she grins and makes to fire her torpedo, but Taihou takes off faster than I've ever seen her run before.

"Thanks, Albacore," I tell the sub, and pat her head.

She nods and takes off after the carrier.

"Who would guess that, despite their history, all these girls would get along so well," Mikasa sighs contentedly, and I squeeze her hand.

"You always seem to bring out the best in everyone, Mikasa. Even Saint Louis couldn't do what you do. You want to know a secret? I keep your model in my quarters," she goes red in the face at my admission.

"Shikikan! That's embarrassing!" she turns away, but stops. I follow her gaze to see Bismarck and Hood taking tea together, the Iron Blood ship looking rather awkward trying to hold her teacup properly. Hood was trying to teach her but I couldn't help but feel she was better off with a stein of beer in her hand.

"See, it's just as you said, Mikasa. Who would think those two would ever spend time like that together?"

"I heard that Bismarck asked Hood to teach her. They're cute, though I have heard that Bismarck always gets flustered around you…" She teased me.

"Yeah… though she always seems to find some excuse to not spend time together," I inform Mikasa, and she just smiles, "You talk about this stuff pretty openly."

"I'm not hung up on this, Shikikan. There are hundreds of us, and one of you. Anyone who feels jealousy here will only disappoint themselves in the end."

By this time we'd reached my quarters, and Mikasa made a beeline for the bathroom. I followed her to the door and watched her turn on the shower.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she pulled off her top.

"You don't want to join me?" She chuckled, but I grabbed her arm and held it up. She looked at me and then realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Shikikan! Everything is true! You want to indulge in my armpit? You are so naughty, and I love it," Mikasa's eyes went wild for a moment, and then she pulled me out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

"When's the last time you bathed?" I asked her as she undid the buttons on my shirt.

"Last night…" she admitted and took my shirt off. I reached around and unhooked her brassiere, and she lowered her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

"Mikasa… I love you, fuck I want you so bad!" I reached down and squeezed her breast gently. She gasped, but leaned into it as she undid my trousers and let them fall. My underwear came next.

When my member sprang up to greet her, she sniffed it and smiled, running her tongue along it slowly.

"I haven't even taken off my skirt yet… that gives me an idea," Mikasa grinned and pushed me back so I lay on the bed. She got on top of me and turned around before sitting on my face, her panties silky and soft against my mouth and nose. I could smell her through them, and Mikasa's laugh informed me that her intention was realized.

"You smell incredible, I knew it!" I poke my tongue against her panties, and felt her twitch in response. She leaned down and I felt her hot, wet mouth envelop the tip of my member. She sucked gently on the head, and I could feel the first traces of wetness seeping into her unmentionables.

I shamelessly assaulted her with my tongue as she took me further into her mouth, and felt her hand grasp my member. I reached up and pulled her hips against my face as her hand danced along my throbbing manhood.

Her musk soaked through and pleasantly assaulted my senses until I could bear it no more. I reached up and pulled her panties down, exposing her erotic womanhood, soaked with her juices. My tongue acted almost out of its own volition, caressing the soft folds of her labia slowly as her throat tightened around me.

Small, muffled moans escaped Mikasa as I teased her clit, pushing my tongue into her gently before pulling it out to tease her again.

Her hips pressed against me the next time I thrust my tongue inside her, and before I knew it she sat up, pinning me to the bed and preventing me from escaping.

"So naughty! Mmm… Shikikan, that feels amazing, I'm gonna cum soon, ok? Do you want me to cum in your mouth, is that it? I've heard many rumors about you, how much you like this kind of thing, you're such a pervert, you know that?"

Mikasa's rear didn't quite prevent me from breathing, but every time I inhaled her scent drove me crazy. She moved her hips, shifting them so I could get a little farther into her. Her moans grew louder, and I braced myself when they reached their crescendo.

Her orgasm inundated me, leaving me to swallow desperately as her fluids poured onto my face and into my mouth. It seemed to last an eternity, but when it was over, it seemed over way too soon. She shifted herself off my face and removed her skirt and unbuttoning her shirt, exposing herself to me.

"You don't know the half of it, Mikasa. The things I enjoy…" I grinned at her, yet the coy smile she shot in return worried me.

"Oh, you're a lewd bastard all right, but…" She turned around and thrust her ass into the air. I didn't even hesitate, running my tongue between her womanhood and anus, my tongue rimming her. I couldn't wait, however, and thrust my tongue deep into her ass.

"Shikikan!" She exclaimed, but made no move to stop me. I was far from finished, however, and positioned myself behind her, my member pressing against her slit. Her breathing quickened as she knew what was about to come.  
I pushed into her, slowly at first, but she began to press back against me, her wet womanhood tightening around me as I pressed further into her, my hands gripping and spreading her ass apart.

She moaned as I thrust into her, her slit dripping with her fluids as she pushed back against me with each thrust, looking over her shoulder at me as I pounded her. I leaned forward and took hold of her horns, grasping them and pulling her head back as I increased my pace.

"W-what are you doing, Shikikan! I'm s-sensitive… ahn!" She moaned, squirming slightly.

"I do like horny girls… especially horny shipgirls!" I thrust into her harder, pushing her against the bed and releasing her, instead laying supine against her as she turned her head to kiss me.

Our lips met as I thrust faster, and her tongue locked with mine as I searched out her hand. She grasped it tightly as I reached my climax, my seed pouring into her womb. When I finished, I pulled out of her and she sat up, bending over and taking me into her mouth. She cleaned my member off while also succeeding it making me hard once again.  
"Mikasa! I love you, Mikasa…"

"I love you too Shikikan… now you can have what you desire…" She leaned back against the pillows, drawing her knees up and spreading her legs. I placed my member against her anus, and she bit her lip, staring at me as I slowly spread her open.

"Fuck, Mikasa… your ass is so tight," I groaned as I pushed further into Mikasa's anus, her rectum tight against my member, "Try to… relax!" I told her and smacked her ass.

She gave a startled yelp, and immediately I could slide the rest of the way into her. She shot me a look of consternation and sighed, "You could have just played with my breasts or something."

"You don't enjoy getting spanked?" I smacked her again. She glared at me but her cheeks were red.

"W-well… I do, but…" Her tone was sheepish, and I laughed.

I bent over her as I began to thrust, kissing her before wrapping my mouth around the nipple on her right breast, teasing it with my tongue.

"Shikikan! I… oh… mmm…" She moaned as I slowly stretched her anus, sucking on her breasts. I could feel her fluids flow onto my member as I fucked her ass, the natural lubricant making it easy for me to thrust rapidly.

"Cum in my ass!" Mikasa cried out, moving her hips in time with my own, guiding me deep into her. I thrust faster, my excitement getting the better of me as her moans filled my ears.

"Yes! So tight… you're going to suck every last drop from me, aren't you?" I lifted my head from her breasts and thrust my tongue into her mouth as I felt my climax approaching.

She tensed and wrapped her legs around me as I came deep inside of her, not ceasing my movement. My body shook with pleasure, but my ardor was undiminished.

"A-again?" her surprise was clear, but I just kept going.

She didn't know I had taken some supplements I recently acquired from Akashi, and that it would be a good couple of hours before I was finished.

As she rode me an hour later, my cum now pouring from both of her orifices, she collapsed, unable to continue on, "Shikikan… I…"

Her soft, sudden snores didn't dissuade me as I lay her on her back and tilted her head back, throat-fucking the now unconscious shipgirl. I came deep inside her throat, making sure she wouldn't choke before turning her over and thrusting deep into her rectum once again.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, because when I woke up I was finally flaccid, and Mikasa was asleep next to me, her head nestled int he crook of my arm.

I don't think I should have so much next time…

#

I knocked on the door to Wales' royal suite not long after the reception was over. The French doors opened simultaneously, and I was met with the lovely sight of a nude, save for accessories, Belfast and Sirius. They relieved me of the crate I was holding and set it on a table, opening the lid and taking out a handful of bottles and handing me one.

"Drink, Master," Belfast ordered me. I nodded and downed the bottle in one gulp. I felt my member stiffen in my trousers and the maid ship shot her usual smug smile at me.

Belfast began to strip me as Sirius closed the doors. Taking me into her mouth as soon as I was as naked as the day I was born. Sirius came behind me and began kissing my neck, her breasts pushed against my back.

"Does it feel good, Master? Your bride has prepared a very special gift for you in the next room. However, we've been instructed to get you ready first," Sirius' voice was as seductive as ever, and before I knew it Belfast had stood up again, her large breasts pressed to my chest as her mouth met mine. I grabbed her ample behind, luxuriating in its softness.

"Do you wish to partake in what I offer? Would you like the usual, or something new?" Belfast bit her lip, her hand massaging my member.

"Why not both?" I suggested. She smiled and led me around the corner. A bed awaited us, and they led me to it.

"The usual, first, then," Belfast nodded, and positioned her ass over my face before gently lowering it down. My tongue penetrated her womanhood instantly as I felt Sirius take me inside of her. I was now at their mercy, yet somehow I knew they wouldn't be doing the usual routine tonight.

Whatever I had drunk was effective, and before I knew it I was climaxing, filling Sirius with my load.

Belfast moved off of my face and got onto all fours, "Hmm… far faster than usual. Maybe round two…? Master, in my pussy, please," she ordered, and I obeyed, her slit already wet. I grabbed her ass as I thrust, squeezing it in my hands and spreading it apart to expose her anus.

This went on for a few minutes until, like before, I came again, my climax sending shudders through my body. I remained hard.

"Better, but… let's try anal."

Belfast wasn't acting like her usual self, either. I knelt down and put my tongue to her anus, gently pushing into it until I could feel her squeezing against my tongue. Her soft moans filled the space, and it pleased me to know that even the stoic, smug maid had a weak spot.

I ate her ass for a while, enjoying the sensations I felt throughout the experience. Belfast was slowly losing control and had to muffle her moans in a pillow. When I finally guided my member inside of her anus, her moans were audible even through her attempts to stifle them.

"Belfast, this is very unprofessional of you," Sirius said. I sniggered.

"My butt is weak, Sirius… don't tease me," Belfast spoke with a petulant tone, but this time I lasted much longer, and when I finally came, none of Belfast's smug demeanor remained. I could control it now and took my time with her. I turned her over and sucked on her breasts while thrusting into her anus, one of her hands covering her mouth as she looked at me with eyes full of lust.

"You've got such a lewd body, Belfast… Such gorgeous breasts. I could do this all night! Something tells me this is just the beginning, however…" I kissed her again, and finally released my seed into her. She nodded weakly and instructed Sirius to retrieve a few more bottles of the vitality booster.

I drank one immediately and looked at Sirius, but she just shook her head and helped Belfast to her feet, my cum leaking from her orifices. They positioned themselves at the next set of French doors and opened them, revealing a sight that appeared almost surreal.

"My love… a wedding present," I followed Wales' pointing finger to see a naked Unicorn laying atop a likewise naked Illustrious. Wales was, of course, naked as well, but it surprised me to see Southampton there and Warspite, though I figured that was only natural. They were, like everyone else, entirely naked.

"Unicorn… is my wedding present?" I looked at the small ship in disbelief. They had kept me from her for so long, but I knew she wasn't as sweet and innocent as they try to maintain.

I knew how she felt about her Onii-chan.

I turned to Wales, who kissed me deeply and then returned me to the care of the maids. They brought me to the foot of the bed, and then stopped short, taking positions on either side as Unicorn kept staring at me.

As well as my raging erection.

"Unicorn…" I gently climbed onto the bed and knelt over her. Illustrious' breasts provided what must have been a very comforting pillow.

"Onii-chan… I love you! We finally… get to do this… I'm a little worried, but you'll be gentle, right?" Illustrious patted her head, and I looked towards the carrier with her ample… armor. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Unicorn… I love you too. I will take care of you, ok?" Unicorn nodded, and I leaned down, my tongue touching the gentle folds of her labia. She gasped, but I could already smell her ardor. Unicorn's scent was incredible, and it was mixing with that of Illustrious. Unicorn's womanhood was right atop that of Illustrious, and now I understood. Illustrious was already wet, but I would get Unicorn there.

I explored every inch of Unicorn's slit with my tongue, teasing her clit and making feeling her hymen. I gently pushed my tongue into her, and felt surprised when a sudden rush of fluids hit me, forcing me to swallow, though not against my will.

Unicorn had cum. I continued to massage her insides with my tongue as she squirmed. I stopped short of a second climax, however, and positioned myself to enter her with my member.

"Master, Illustrious first, please," Belfast instructed me, and I did as I was told. The armored carrier gasped and moaned as I thrust into her.

"Why?" I asked Belfast, but the maid ship just shook her head. There was so much protocol with these Royal ships.  
Once again, I came before I knew what was happening. Belfast smirked, and I understood. The first two orgasms after I drank whatever Akashi gave to me would cause me to cum without warning, but the third gave me complete control.

"Again."

I leaned down and kissed Unicorn as I thrust into Illustrious, her small tongue meeting my own as her chest, large for her size, begged for my attention. I used a hand to massage one of her breasts, playing with her nipple as her desire heightened.

"Onii-chan, please fuck me!" she said, and with those words I came inside Illustrious again.

"Now, you may enter Unicorn."

I placed my throbbing member against Unicorn's slit and pushed gently, feeling the resistance of her hymen against the tip of my member. She whimpered as I pushed into her and felt her hymen break as I took her virginity. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"We can stop, if you want," I wiped the errant tear from her eye with my thumb, but she shook her head.

"No! I want this, Onii-chan…" her vehement response took me off guard, but I nodded and continued making my deeper into her womanhood. It was tight, but she was wet enough that I could slide into her with little trouble.

I let her adjust, leaning over her and delicately sucking on her breasts, kissing them as I lifted her arm to expose her. Without a word, I began to thrust slowly as I buried my face in her armpit, inhaling the small carrier's scent before running my tongue along the small amount of sweat that had gathered there. Her musk was evident, yet not as strong as I was accustomed to.

Her soft moans filled the air, and I could feel every pair of eyes on us as I increased my pace. I met her mouth with my own, our tongues writhing against one another as the newly deflowered Unicorn quickly adjusted to my member inside of her.

She endured my rapid thrusting for some time, her insides tightening against me again and again as she came repeatedly. Yet I held on for as long as possible before finally admitting defeat.

"Unicorn…" I began through clenched teeth, "You want me to come inside?"

"Of course, Onii-chan!" She responded, and I let finally gave in to my desire. She filled up quickly, and my cum was soon pouring from her, covering Illustrious' crotch as well when I finally pulled out of Unicorn, still shaking from my climax. She moved off of Illustrious, who stood up.

Yet, I was still hard. I looked at Unicorn tuned her around, gently pushing my member against her anus.

"Master, I don't believe…" Belfast stepped in but Unicorn held up her hand.

"I can… I can do it!" She insisted, and I pushed inside her. She gasped and grabbed the sheets with her hands, "Onii-chan! It… it hurts, but it feels good…"

I went slowly, taking my time to enter her small anus. Her rectum squeezed against me like nothing I had ever experienced, and every inch was a fight. Yet, when I did manage to fully insert myself into her, she relaxed and allowed me to thrust.

Unicorn's ass…

Unicorn's ass!

I squeezed her rump with my hands, spreading it and admiring it. I smacked it lightly and elicited a small yelp from her. I thrust faster, knowing that I could never last long with her rectum squeezing down on me like this.

With a final thrust deep inside of her, I came with the force of a supernova, my body shaking as it took everything I had to prevent myself from collapsing on top of the small shipgirl. I removed my member from her now gaped anus and admired my handiwork.

Yet, I wasn't done. I came again, covering her in my seed as she turned over and looked at me.

"Onii-chan… you came so much. You must love Unicorn a lot…" She smiled, and Belfast pulled me off of the bed before her and Sirius got to work cleaning it up. Illustrious carried Unicorn off to have a bath, or that's what I assumed.  
Now it was only the maids, myself, Southampton, Warspite, and Wales.

Southampton stepped forward. She was petite, with a body strikingly similar to Warspite's own, "You may now lie with your bride. We shall accompany you."

"How do you mean?" I asked her. She grinned.

"You'll find out!"

Warspite and Southampton brought me to the bed and lay me on my back. Wales then climbed on top of me and slid my manhood along her slit.

"Did you enjoy your gift, Commander?" she smiled, and I nodded.

"Incredible, my lovely Princess. Though, this was what I've been looking forward to!" She laughed, and bent over to kiss me, still sliding her hips along my manhood.

"I always though wedding nights were more… private, however," I chuckled, but she just shook her head.

"Moving forward, they will be. There's much pomp and circumstance to tonight, however." Wales drew my hands up and placed them on her breasts. Wales raised her hips, but it was Southampton that grasped my member and guided it into her.

"Mmm… I know you and Warspite share the same status that you and I now do, but I don't think you've been with Southampton, correct?"

"That's… that's correct…" I moan as her slit swallows me to my base. I squeeze her breasts as she bends over me.  
"Perhaps we can change that tonight, but I… I get this moment. I love you, Commander."

"I love you too, Wales! Your beauty is… unmatched…" I kiss her, and soon the only sounds in the room are the sounds of our lovemaking. I held her tightly to me, her breasts compressed against my chest as she brought her hips down upon my member.

We spent the entire night together as the others stood guard. I couldn't take my eyes off Wales, and she knew exactly what to do to keep me going.

Our love was potent, our feelings for one another saturating our thoughts as we progressed and I took each of her holes in turn. I covered her in my seed, pumped her full of it. She gave me everything I wanted, and I gave her more.  
Come morning we were alone, left to our own devices now that the ritual was complete.

Though Southampton came by my office later that day and leave carrying a little extra weight inside her before anyone was the wiser.

#

I couldn't contain myself! When Akashi told me about her arrival, I was beyond excited. I could already see her rigging, finished in the shipyards. I entered the main building, some other shipgirls regarding me with surprise.

This is the first time I'd ever greeted a new arrival at the shipyards instead of at my office. I burst through the double doors and nearly ran headlong into someone, but I could pull them against me and steady the two of us before we lost our balance.

For a moment I just stood there, holding this shipgirl. She smelled nice, and I could feel her softness pressed against my chest.

"U-umm… can you let me go, please?" I stepped back, and in front of stood a lovely shipgirl… a very lovely, very horny shipgirl. Her horns were even bigger than Mikasa's, and when she saw me staring, she blushed and looked away.  
"You're… you're Suruga!" I exclaimed, and her face turned scarlet as everyone stopped to stare at us.

"I was… heading to your office… why are you here!" She pouted and made to walk around me.

"Suruga, I'm so excited, don't you know? Don't you remember, the joint exercises we had a few months back?" I stopped her, and she tilted her head to make eye contact with me.

"Yes, of course, though if I remember correctly, Taihou would likely kill anyone near you…"

"I have Albacore."

"Oh, ok. I… wait, who are all those girls behind you?"

I turned to see every single one of my shipfus standing outside the building, their promise rings glinting in the sun. Laffey was wearing her new dress, but I'll talk about that later. Mikasa walked through the doors and confronted Suruga.

"So, this is Suruga. We've all been a little jealous ever since Shikikan knew you were coming soon." She smiled, and Suruga understood her words were not malicious.

"He's… kind of embarrassing. It is cute, but…"

"You're like me, though, so we'll take you from here," Mikasa motioned for Suruga to follow her, but to her surprise we just stayed there.

"What? I would take her for tea," I protested as one of my many wives sighed. Mikasa stopped, turning around and shook her head.

"Shikikan, I shouldn't have to tell you…" She halted as I pulled Suruga into my arms and kissed her deeply.

Suruga was just as surprised, but didn't resist as our lips locked together. Yet, when we pulled apart, she gave me a weird look as her finger touched her lips.

"I'm sorry, Suruga, I… You're so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to meet you. Would you… would you like to join me for dinner?"

I felt beads of sweat form on my brow; the silence was deafening as she regarded me coolly. Then, to my shock, she smiled.

A genuine, heartfelt smile that nearly made me melt.

"I never expected… but it was nice, and I would like that dinner. Now, Mikasa?" She kissed me one more time, and Mikasa just stared at us.

"Damn, Shikikan…" Cleveland had come through the doors as well, "Well, welcome to the club, Suruga. He's already chosen you."

"Chosen me for what?" Suruga asked Cleveland.

I produced a small box and opened it to show her the promise ring. Her eyes lit up, but were filled with uncertainty, "When you're ready, this is yours. For once, I'd like to give you the choice," I handed her the box, and she took it, holding it tightly and biting her lip.

"I… I feel a little overwhelmed. I feel so embarrassed, yet so happy, yet so new… I don't know what to think!" Suruga shot furtive glances first to Mikasa, then to me, but followed Cleveland. Mikasa gave me a funny look and shook her head, a small smile crossing her face as she turned to walk away.

I just stood there for a moment, watching them walk away, a light snow beginning to fall.

#

"So, Suruga… welcome," Wales motioned for Suruga to take a seat on a couch, one of many arranged in a circle in a room near to the CO's quarters.

Suruga took a seat and accepted a cup of tea from Takao. To the right of her sat Mikasa, and a few moments later Takao sat to her left. Atago sat on the floor, a small cushion under her with her legs stretched languidly to her right, her head resting on her left arm.

Across from her were five shipgirls from the Eagle Union. Enterprise sat to one end of the couch with Laffey next to her, fast asleep with her head resting on the carrier's shoulder. Eldridge sat in the middle, her gaze focused on Suruga.

Suruga smiled at the small shipgirl, and Eldridge returned it. To the right of her were Helena and Cleveland, who were very busy with each other. Suruga was slightly taken aback at the… variety.

The Iron blood ships, of which there were only two, shared the third couch. Eugen appraised Suruga but quickly dismissed her. She didn't know what to feel towards her, but Mikasa had already informed her that the Iron Blood Prinzessin doted on Shikikan. The sole submarine in the room was U-81, and she appeared to be excitable despite her diminutive stature.

The fourth couch had the two Royal Navy shipgirls. Wales sat, prim and proper, the air of confidence surrounding her afforded only to royalty. Warspite appeared child-sized next to her, but her ferocity was legendary and Suruga had respect for her.

The sole occupant from the Northern Parliament sat by herself in a high-backed leather chair, enjoying a glass of what was undoubtedly vodka. Another chair was taken by someone Suruga didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" She asked the shipgirl with the strange eyes and purple hair.

"Purple Heart, from the crossover… I stayed here with the commander. He… is an interesting man. I've quite enjoyed spending time with him."

Suruga nodded and furrowed her brow. So many… she pulled out the box containing the promise ring and flipped it open, the shining stone within reflecting the ambient light.

She snapped it shut when she saw the others looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Enterprise shook Laffey awake, and the destroyer got to her feet and spoke, "As the first, I welcome you, Suruga, to Shikikan's Shipfus."

"So, his harem?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I'm sleepy… I'll let Wales take care of things."

Wales looked to Mikasa, "Have you told her anything?"

"Not yet," The Sakura ship responded.

"Suruga? I know it's your first day here and all, but seeing as how the Commander has already given you a promise ring to wear whenever you feel you are ready…"

"A privilege none of us were afforded," Prinz interrupted.

"As well as meeting you directly…" Wales continued.

"Even I was introduced in his office," Atago pouted.

"We've brought you into the fold ahead of time. Not to prepare you so much as to make you aware of the situation. The Commander is going to… go nuts over you. You'll become his secretary effective immediately, and he will dote on you. He will focus almost all his attention on you and he can be very… persuasive…" Wales finished, blushing.

"Royal Navy girls love it in the ass," Prinz smiled at Suruga and gave her a wink. Warspite and Wales opened their mouths as if in protest, but just sat there quietly.

"Speaking of persuasive, I'm about at my limit. He hasn't come to me all week and I'm getting bored with teasing Takao," Atago whined.

"U-um, is that why you're wearing a bikini, Atago?" Suruga asked.

"Maybe… Do you approve?" Atago turned to look at Suruga, her smile seductive.

Suruga blushed, and Atago turned towards her, spreading her legs and revealing her soaking wet crotch.  
"Atago!" Takao smacked her and the lustful shipgirl scurried away.

"Wow, and I thought I was horny!" Suruga said, gently sliding her fingers along one of her horns. A round of sniggering turned into laughter among the girls as Mikasa and Suruga sat there, faces red.

"Shikikan likes such things, doesn't he?" Suruga asked Mikasa. The veteran ship smiled at her.

"You should be proud of them, and not just because of him," she replied, patting Suruga's head.

"Speaking of that, who's the Commander with today?" Cleveland spoke up, looking around the room.

Wales thought for a moment, "I believe it's cleaning day, so that means…"

"No!" Atago cried out, a look of horror spreading across her face.

"Yeah, Belfast and Sirius. Those two really know how to leave him drained," Warspite sighed.  
"Wait, what's wrong with the maids?" Suruga asked.

"I can tell you from experience that Belfast knows how to sap your strength and leave you both wanting more and unable to give it. The two of them together are just…"

"Damn it, and I would see him tonight…" Atago walked up to Takao and dropped something in her lap.

"So you and Belfast have a thing?" Suruga asked, impressed.

"Something like that…" Enterprise blushed.

"Atago, can you please wait until we're done?" Takao sighed and held up a strap-on.

"Not really."

Suruga stared around the room. Everyone was quite the character!

"We're getting off topic. Suruga, this may be forward, but do you enjoy anal sex?" Wales asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Suruga felt her face flush.

"Well, the Commander does. Loves it, in fact. He's also really into oral, and can eat you out for hours if you let him. Just a heads up. If you need to practice, Atago seems like she can help you out."

"Yes! I'd love to!" Atago rushed up to Suruga and grabbed her hands.

"I… oh… well…" Suruga looked around the room, but this wasn't a joke.

Prinz spoke up, "You realize that there is one man here, and so many of us. I don't know about you, but my appetites require more frequent… visitations."

She grinned and fondled her breast.

"This is all quite sudden…" Suruga felt embarrassed, but the rising sexual tension in the room was affecting her as well.

"You're gorgeous, Suruga, don't be embarrassed of your body," Mikasa took her head in her hands and gently kissed her. Suruga felt a heat inside her loins that ached. She felt a pair of hands removing her panties and she gasped as she felt a tongue gently run along her labia.

"Jeez… you Sakura girls…" Suruga turned her head from Mikasa to see Prinz spread her legs and pleasure herself.

"I think we've lost them," Suruga heard Wales say, but she immediately went over to Prinz and began making out with the other shipgirl.

Suruga turned to Mikasa, "Is it always like this?" She moaned softly as Atago's tongue penetrated her.

"Pretty much, though you'll want to stay away from Akagi and Taihou. Kaga isn't so bad, though. Anyway, where were we?" Mikasa kissed her again, earnestly this time. Atago had stripped and was putting on the toy Atago had given her earlier, sliding it into herself with a gasp before locking it into position.

Atago trembled with excitement as Takao positioned herself behind her and penetrated her. She was so wet the toy slid inside of her with ease.

"Fuck me Takao!" Atago cried out before going at Suruga again. Mikasa undid Suruga's shirt and had a hand on one of her breasts, fondling her while teasing her nipple.

Mikasa moved to nibbling on her ear, and Suruga opened her eyes, her moans coming out of their own accord as she watched the now naked Prinz and Wales scissor each other, their ample breasts pressed together. The quiet Laffey and Ayanami, the latter silent throughout everything, were kissing and pleasuring each other softly. U-81 had Eldridge's legs apart and was doing her best to elicit a reaction from the reclusive shipgirl.

Avrora sat in her chair and observed the proceedings, a small smile on her face. She had also remained silent through much of it, but when Warspite stepped beside her, she nodded and the small battleship stuck her head between her legs.

Suruga got caught up in the impromptu orgy, and came without warning, covering Atago in her juices as she squirted.  
"Ahn! Haa… Haa… Atago, I…" Avrora grabbed Suruga's hand, helping her up.

"The Admiral is good… but so am I. Would you like to find out?" Avrora spoke, her accent rising to the surface in her ardor. Suruga just nodded her head and allowed herself to be bent over the couch.

She felt Avrora's tongue tease her anus and moaned softly as she quickly began to thrust it inside of her. Mikasa spread her legs, positioning herself so that Suruga could pleasure her.

"Mikasa…" Suruga said before her head was suddenly shoved into Mikasa's crotch. She lashed her tongue against the walls of Mikasa's womanhood as Mikasa held her by the horns. She squirmed in pleasure, climaxing again and again as Avrora ate her ass and fingered her slit.

The room absolutely reeked with sex, and at some point Belfast had snuck in and was busy with Enterprise.  
However, a small voice pierced the room as U-81 finally found what she was looking for. It was as if everything went silent for a split second before the cataclysm, "Mmm… gonna cum…"

A lightning storm that struck everyone in the room followed Eldridge's words, paralyzing them and eliciting an immediate orgasm that lasted for far longer than normal. When it was done, only Eldridge lay there unscathed.  
The other shipgirls slowly recovered, and Suruga found her panties, pulling them on. She walked over to Wales, who appeared to be entwined with Prinz as though the two were a pretzel.

"Do I, um, have a room? I'm guessing Shikikan would like to have dinner with me," Suruga asked her.  
"Wow… fast recovery…" Wales panted and pointed at a table by the Royal Navy couch, "There." She went back to kissing Prinz.

Suruga collected her key and left the room, the other shipgirls still slowly collecting themselves.

That did not go as she expected, but she felt she would fit in very well here.

#

It thrilled Suruga to see her room decorated in the traditional Sakura stye. Even her bathing facilities were reminiscent of a bathhouse, and she smiled as she stripped and threw her now soiled clothes into a hamper.

She showered, cleaning herself thoroughly before slipping into the spacious, hot bath. She remembered the ring Shikikan had given her and smiled. She would tease him for a while, make him think she was conflicted, when in reality she already loved him as he loved her.

There's just something that clicks, when two individuals feel ardently about one another. Kissing her in front of everybody… that just confirmed it, really. Then the thing with his other shipfus…

That was crazy, but fun as hell. She closed her eyes, but was surprised when she heard a knock at her door a moment later.

"Come in!" She called out. A moment later the door opened and Shikikan walked into the room. She smiled at him.

"I can come back…" He turned to leave.

"What's the matter, you don't wish to join me?" She said, her voice lustful but innocent.

He turned around, a wry smile on his face, "I made a good decision, didn't I?"

"Don't be too confident, and shower before you come into my clean bath." She watched as he stripped and did as she asked him. She felt her insides twist at the thought of him entering her and began to gently pleasure herself.

He saw this and smiled, finishing up and standing before her, his member erect against his toned abs.

"Well, are you going to just stand there?" Suruga motioned to the bath, and he got in. She immediately moved to settle on top of him, laying against him and feeling his member on her rump.

She leaned her head back, and they kissed, her tongue now searching his out as his hands massaged her breasts.  
"I'm a little surprised," he said when he had a chance, and Suruga just laughed.

"Don't tell the others. Though they're likely still busy."

"With what?"

"Don't worry about it." She shifted so that his member slid between her thighs and squeezed it, "Is my body to your liking?"

"Your everything is to my liking," he replied, kissing her neck gently.

"I heard you like anal," she mentioned, and he stiffened a little, "it's ok, Shikikan… so do I. A lot."

He relaxed, "I might be partial, but I'll enjoy every inch of you!"

She stood up and positioned herself in front of him, her intent clear. He began to eat her out, his tongue massaging her before entering her womanhood.

"You like that? You like to eat my pussy? Am I to your taste? Ahn!" She moaned involuntarily. Avrora was right, he was good at this.

His tongue massaged her insides, and she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, but as her climax approached, she knew she rather have him in her. Biting her lip, she forced his head back softly.

"Suruga, I…" He looked almost… hungry.

"Maybe later… I want you inside of me now!" She straddled him in the shallow bath, guiding his member into her with ease and moaning as she felt his member stretch her insides.

"Suruga, you're so tight! I had no idea you'd be so… willing on the very first day. I've never… ah… had that before…"  
Suruga smiled and bounced on top of him, taking his full length every time and pulling his face into her breasts.

"You know what else I like? The feeling of your tongue against my nipple…" She moaned as he stimulated one of her weak spots, and gave in to the pleasure, her climax clamping down on him. She shuddered and cried out as she came, yet he still hadn't.

Instead, he lifted her up and rose himself. Suruga panted as she looked up at him, wanting to feel his seed inside of her. She turned around and bent over, kneeling in the water and bracing herself on the edge.

She turned her head to watch as he kneeled behind her, and a smack on her rump surprised her.

"You may hide your promiscuity, Suruga… but I display mine openly. I'll fill your womb with my cum later… for now, I think we both know what I want," he spoke softly, yet the tone of command was evident in his voice.

Suruga nodded without hesitation. This was a man used to getting what he wanted, but the tenderness of love was still there. Suruga was breathing heavily in anticipation, and when his member began to stretch her anus, she moaned softly, "Please, fuck my ass, Shikikan! I love it… Ahn… put it inside!"

Slowly her ass stretched to fit his member as her body felt weak with desire. She pushed back against him, surprising him enough that nearly half his length entered her rectum at once. She felt his member enlarge, but then it returned to normal.

"Nearly had me there…"

"Your cock feels so good!" She pleaded, and he began to thrust, every motion bringing him deeper into her ass. Suruga felt… incredible! She grabbed a towel and lay her head on it, using one of her now free hands to rub her slit, "My cunt is throbbing… I want to feel you finish in me… cum in my ass, Shikikan!"

In response, he grabbed her horns, which caught her off guard for a moment, and thrust with increased vigor. Suruga's mind was going blank as she felt him repeatedly exit and then reenter her, no doubt admiring her gape.

"You want it? You want my cum?" He pulled Suruga up by her horns, then switched to her breasts, pulling her against him and pushing deep inside of her.

"Yes, yes!" She cried, and felt him enlarge in her ass as the first volley of his seed shot into her. She squirted, her fluids erupting only moments after his own. Her moans of pleasure were surely heard throughout the entire floor as her body shook with an intense orgasm.

When it was over, and he pulled himself out of her, she thought she felt a draft below, and, exploring with her fingers, felt a gape that would take a little while to close and his cum flowing from her. She turned and began to clean his member with her mouth.

"Suruga, it's still… ah! Sensitive..." She doubled her efforts, eliciting moans of pleasure from her Shikikan. When she was finished, he sat beside her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Incredible…" She sighed and allowed him to idly play with her breasts as she climbed into his lap once again.  
"You have incredible thighs…" He said, and it surprised Suruga to see his erect member extending from between them. She tightened them and moved slightly as he continued to massage her breasts.

"Well, how can I say no to my commanding officer?" Suruga smiled as an arc of his seed shot upwards as she used nothing but her thighs to get him off.

She was nowhere close to being finished, and by the time they were done the filters in the recyclers had to be changed and the water replaced.

#

"You look tired," Suruga said by way of greeting as I met her for dinner.

"Between you, and then immediately after the maids… I am tired," I admitted.

"Belfast and Sirius that skilled, hm?" She chuckled.

"Let's just say that the head maid has a reason to be smug all the time. She has a way to keep you up long after you think you're well and truly finished," I sighed, and we ordered our food.

"I must take lessons, then," she said after relaying her order to a furiously blushing Hammann.

"Please, don't. I like your brand of… desire," I smile at her.

"That destroyer, Hammann… why is she always like that?" She changed the topic smoothly.

I looked over to see Hammann barking orders, her blush scarlet with embarrassment. I just shook my head and smiled.  
"That's just how she is. She gets better for a while after sex, but she always reverts to this state, especially around Yorktown."

"Aww, that's too cute. We could invite her tonight, help her solve that problem…" Suruga sized her up.

"Not really necessary, Yorktown is behind you."

She turned around and made eye contact with the carrier. Yorktown smiled at her and Suruga returned it. She was very amicable, if I say so myself. She'll fit right in!

"So, I heard Atago was supposed to be with you tonight," she spoke casually, but I nearly choked.

"How did you know?" I asked. Her tone was far too nonchalant.

"Meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Meeting. I kind of threw a wrench into things, didn't I?" Suruga looked embarrassed, but I shook my head.

"Nothing is set in stone," I reassured her.

"Still, why don't we invite her? She very much needs your affections, Shikikan." Suruga's sly smile and velvet tone clarified that she wanted the encounter as much as I did.

"Yeah, all right. We could do that. I'll have Eldridge let her know to meet us."

"Shikikan… One more thing," Suruga hesitated, her blush becoming clear.

"What's that?"

"I know it may be too soon for this but… I love you," she raised her head and looked me right in the eyes, her gaze as piercing as her voice was soft.

"I love you too, Suruga," I smiled at her, and reached across the table, taking her hand.

I don't know if it was the chef, or the company I was in, but my meal was beyond delicious.

#

I was alive. My ears were ringing as I braced myself against a dead panel. Emergency lighting barely illuminated the space, and it was a few moments before I realized the bodies of my shipmates on the floor.

They weren't so lucky. I checked them quickly, but could find no pulse. The stress of whatever attack had disabled the carrier was taking its toll, the creaks and groans signaling the end of my ship. I opened the door to the escape hatch and carefully climbed out and onto the rungs of the ladder.

It was a vertical drop, under normal circumstances. However, there now existed a slight list that set alarm bells off in my head.

Regardless, I climbed. I didn't think, I just made my way to the top and opened the hatch. Well, I tried to. I pushed and pushed, yet it was as though someone had dogged it from the other side.

Despite, you know, no way of actually doing so. Then, the idea that it was water holding it down terrified me. That likely meant that it was already too late.

No, I had to have a chance. I climbed down rapidly and reentered EOS, tearing open the door to the plant and…  
I sat bolt upright in bed, taking deep, shuddering breaths. My lungs felt filled with water, as if my dream had been anything but.

Suruga comforted me and lay me back down, holding me close to her breast as I got my breathing under control.

"It's ok, it was just a dream, Shikikan…" I clung to her like a child, the scene replaying itself in my head again and again. The fear, the denial, and then…

The water.

So much water, with such force. It blinded me, flooded my sinuses and forced open my mouth. The memory was excruciating. I heard the door open, and when I looked up, I saw Mikasa join Suruga, one on either side of me.  
Where did Atago go?

Doesn't matter. The two spoke in hushed whispers, Mikasa's voice reassuring while Suruga's was more worried.  
My fatigue eventually won out, and I entered a deep and dreamless sleep.

#

Suruga looked at Mikasa, her eyes full of worry, "Mikasa… is he really ok?"

The other shipgirl gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, "He does this sometimes. Goes back to sleep easily enough, and rarely ever remembers in the morning."

Suruga bit her lip and tried to shake off the worry she felt. The memories of her night of passion were fresh, the taste of Shikikan… of Atago…

"Something on your mind?" Mikasa sat up, her nudity reflected in the pale moonlight flooding into the room.  
"Mikasa, do you ever feel like… it isn't enough?" Her quiet voice was filled with desire.

"Hmm… I suppose there are times when I wish for more, but I'd be careful if I were you," Mikasa was looking her up and down, so Suruga let the sheets fall to expose herself. Her breasts were only marginally bigger than that of her senior, but her inexperience showed.

"I know about Akagi and Taihou, but…" Suruga threw the blanket away from her and spread her legs, penetrating herself using her fingers.

Mikasa deftly moved across Shikikan's sleeping form and pushed Suruga down, forcing her hand away from her womanhood.

"Here, let me teach you a bit about self control…" Suruga found her arms pinned by the other shipgirl, and gave in. Suruga delighted in Mikasa's taste as their tongues met, her hips grinding against the bed as her insides felt as though they would burst.

Suruga moaned as Mikasa took one hand and massaged her clit, letting a finger penetrate her just ever so slightly. She then moved on to caressing Suruga's breasts with her tongue, Suruga needing to cover her mouth with both hands to silence her sounds of pleasure. Mikasa sat up after some time, having enjoyed Suruga's ample bosom to her heart's content.

"Mikasa… I'm at my limit!" Suruga moaned, but Mikasa stopped what she was doing, letting the ardent shipgirl cool off for a moment.

"Breathe…" Mikasa instructed her, then lifted her leg and straddled her, their slick slits sliding smoothly against one another. Suruga was unfamiliar with this form of stimulation, but seeing Mikasa do it only increased her pleasure. She squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples as Mikasa ground her hips against hers.

"Mikasa… I… cumming!" Suruga felt like she was melting as Mikasa climaxed along with her, their fluids mixing.

"You two are… noisy," Suruga froze, then turned her head to see Shikikan staring at her.

#

I was so fucking turned on it was painful. Watching the two of them go at each other was like a dream come true. Two of my favorite Shipfus… Mikasa I had felt something special for, but for Suruga that feeling was amplified a hundred times.

After I had made my presence known, Mikasa had lain on her back, and instructed Suruga to climb on top of her. They pressed together their crotches, and in an instant I knew what they were doing.

It was almost too much, having these two together, never mind how Mikasa had come in after Atago left.

"Shikikan, want to have both of us at once? I know you've never tried this…" Mikasa urged me, and I got up, positioning myself behind the two of them. My manhood slid between the two of them, the heat emanating from them as stimulating as the softness of their labia.

"Fuck me… this feels incredible! You two are the best," I moaned as I thrust between the two of them, my hands pulling apart Suruga's ass to admire her. My thumb was slick with her fluids, so I pressed it into her anus.

"Shikikan!" She gasped, entwining her hands with Mikasa's. I thrust my thumb into her rapidly as my climax approached.

"What are you waiting for, Shikikan? Don't you want to cover us with your cum?" Mikasa teased, and I pushed the full length of my member in between them as my climax hit me. Stream after stream of cum left me and covered not only their stomachs, but their breasts. I wasn't done yet!

I pushed first into Suruga, then into Mikasa, then back into Suruga, thrusting into each hole once or twice before switching. I enjoyed the unique feeling each of them gave as the two of them moaned.

I kept at Suruga with my thumb, running it along her rectum as I violated her.

"It's not fair, Shikikan… I want it too!" Mikasa complained, so I delivered a smack to her ass.

"You'll get it when it's your turn," I admonished her, and thrust faster into Suruga. The two of them were making me weak, and it wasn't long before I came again, pulling out so I could fill Mikasa up. The two of them were leaking cum, but I was still hard.

I pushed into Suruga's ass with ease, having toyed with it so much already. She moaned as I thrust into her immediately, pounding her relentlessly.

"Shikikan… Shikikan… Shikikan…" Suruga repeated as she gave in to her considerable lust. I pulled out of her after a few minutes, admiring her gaping anus. She was panting, and her orifices were covered in a mixture of their fluids and my cum. I entered her again, and this time I wrapped my hands around her throat.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikasa asked as I lightly squeezed Suruga's throat.

"Yes! Shikikan! Yes! More! I love it!" Suruga cried out, going limp on top of Mikasa. I squeezed harder, and I could feel her ass tighten around me as she came. This caused me to lose control and my orgasm shook me, forcing me to release her as I braced myself above the two of them.

I rolled off of them, my now flaccid member covered in their fluids and exhaustion began to settle over me. I watched the two of them separate, their bodies covered in sweat and cum.

Suruga sat up and massaged her throat, smiling, "You have good instincts… I feel so… satisfied. Thank you Shikikan!" Suruga pulled me up and the two of them drug me into the bath.

Mikasa smirked and directed me to sit down, "You have to watch, then you can have your turn. There'll be no need for your special drinks tonight."

"Not when you two are around!" I laughed, and the two of them began to wash each other with their bare hands, covering every inch of each other with soap, paying special attention to their breasts and nether regions, Suruga taking her time especially. They looked at me from time to time, and I could feel my erection returning as the two of them kept up this lewd, sexual bathing.

"You know, Mikasa…" Suruga's voice was husky, her breath heavy.

"What's that, Suruga?" Mikasa's voice was equally sensual.

"Shikikan didn't play fair… he still needs to fuck you in the ass."

"Mmm… should I let him?" Mikasa stood up and grabbed onto the towel bar, her ass pushed away, legs apart. She was totally exposed, and I stood up. Suruga stopped me and knelt down, her face in front of Mikasa's rump.

She began to tongue Mikasa's anus, sticking it deep inside of her as I watched. She grabbed hold of my member with her free hand and began to jerk me off as Mikasa's moans filled the bathroom.

When I was about to finish, Suruga stood up and wiped her mouth before pulling me against her. Her mouth locked to mine, and I could faintly taste Mikasa as her tongue attacked my own. When we broke apart, she held my member and guided me into Mikasa's ass.

"Fuck me, Shikikan! I want your cock in my ass," Mikasa moaned as I agreed, and Suruga began to kiss me as I thrust into Mikasa.

"You like that?" Suruga whispered as she broke the kiss, "Mikasa knows what she wants, and always seems to know what everyone else is thinking. What are you thinking? Mikasa?"

"Mmm… Ahn… Shikikan… Shikikan is always thinking about you lately…" Mikasa moaned, and I thrust faster, expecting my approaching climax.

"Is that true, Shikikan? Even as you're fucking Mikasa you're still thinking about me?" Suruga moaned and I could see she was fingering herself rather vigorously.

"Can you… blame me?" I said.

That elicited a half-moan, half-giggle from Suruga, who pushed herself against me.

"You better… cum in me… Shikikan!" Mikasa moaned, and turned her head to look at me, her eyes flashing with a mixture of love, lust, and just a smidge of jealousy.

I grabbed her ass and thrust like my life depended on it as my climax approached, her rectum squeezing my manhood tightly as she reached her climax. I rammed into her and filled her ass with my cum as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me, Suruga nibbling my ear as her soft moans continued.

I pulled out of Mikasa, her gape dripping my hot seed as she lowered herself to the floor. She was panting heavily, and her expression returned to normal as she regarded me warmly, "Sorry, if I was a little scary." She blushed, turning her head slightly away.

"It's fine, just not used to seeing that side of you is all. Must be a Sakura thing," I joked. The two girls looked dead serious, however, "Did I… say something?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, but just remember you've not been with enough Iron Blood girls to properly understand that statement," Mikasa's grin turned devilish.

"So… I suppose I should apologize," I said, remorsefully.

"Accepted, but I'll share a little of intel with you. The Iron Blood girls are planning something… The others also don't seem to really appeciate how many Sakura brides you've taken. Eagle Union doesn't care so much as we have an 'even' number after the addition of Suruga, and the Northern Parliament girl doesn't care either, but her skillset is… terrifying."

"How does that have anything to do with this?" I asked. Mikasa shook her head. Suruga was still being lewd.

"I went off track, sorry. Anyway, what I was trying to get at is that while the Royal Navy doesn't appreciate you taking so Crimson Axis brides, the Iron Blood sees us as rivals for your affections."

"Prinz can be sweet but… have you met Graf?" I shuddered. She was… mildly terrifying. Beautiful, but terrifying.

"I see your point, but just be aware, is all I'm saying. We care about you, and you are my husband, after all. Even though I have to share you. Anyway, that's enough talking, we should get you cleaned up. Suruga, if you're finished..." Mikasa dragged her away, and I was sat down again, but this time the two girls washed me.

It felt… incredible! Mikasa scrubbed my hair and washed my back as Suruga sucked on my member, cleaning it thoroughly with her throat. By the time they were finished Suruga had got me off twice, and I didn't know how I could still perform.

I sat in the bath, and each of the girls sat beside me. Immediately, Suruga began to kiss me.

Then Mikasa.

Then Suruga.

Then Mikasa.

I felt as though they caught me in a high school fantasy, with two girls pining for my affections. What they did next didn't help dispel that illusion.

"So, Shikikan, which of us kiss better?" Suruga asked, and I was at a loss for words.

"Um…" I said, my suave demeanor coming forth in my time of need.

"I have more experience, so it must be me, right?" Mikasa took hold of my member and stroked me.

"I have enthusiasm and a willingness no one else can match," Suruga said, taking my hand it placing it on her breast, "I know how much you enjoy doing lewd things, and would gladly allow you to take advantage of me however you'd like."

Her voice was so sensual, her breath in my ear beyond erotic. For the first time, I was truly at a loss. My shipfus had finally outplayed me.

"If you can't answer…" Mikasa smirked. I swallowed as she squeezed my manhood tighter as she stroked it.

"I can't decide," I said truthfully, "Mikasa, you showed up out of nowhere and I fell for you in about an instant. Suruga, I fell for you when you came to take part in those joint exercises and have been pining for you ever since, waiting for you to join us. Judging by your reaction when I kissed you when I saw you, you felt the same way, on some level at least."

They were silent, then they burst out laughing. A joke at my expense, I was sure of that. Yet, I did not mind, though I hung my head in embarrassment.

They high fived, "Wow, he did pretty good. What an answer though. 'I fell for you at first sight, Suruga… Mikasa…'" Mikasa was hysterical, and Suruga was nearly bent double.

"Shikikan… we love you too, don't worry," Suruga said, and forced my head up to kiss me.

"Thank you, girls. You really know how to massage a man's ego," I said.

This sent them into further hysterics, "His ego! Poor Shikikan, with his unbelievably massive harem besides his fifteen wives," Mikasa chortled.

"Fourteen," I corrected her.

"You want me to take this off, then?" Suruga held up her hand and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the glint of the promise ring, "Come now, it can't be that much of a surprise." Suruga smiled, and I smiled back.

"Well, I know how to read a situation. I'll leave you two to it!" Mikasa got up, and I watched as she wrapped a towel around herself and strode out of the bath. Suruga and I were left together, and I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her to me.

Our tender kisses turned into passionate ones that drew us out of the bath and into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and entered her as she drew her legs apart. Now wasn't the time for theatrics, only for love.

I squeezed her breast as we kissed, our combined passion overwhelming us as I felt her insides squeeze me, begging for what I could provide. I thought I had a connection with Wales that transcended the others.

I was so, so wrong.

Suruga's eyes locked to mine, and through them I saw love, contentment, desire, and a primal need that confirmed my own feelings for her. Our fates were intertwined as surely as the sun rises on her homeland.

"I love you, Suruga," I speak just above her soft moans, and she smiles.

"I love you too, Shikikan," She kisses me, and we stay like that, as man and woman, united for eternity. I was hers, and she mine. Everything else was irrelevant. Inconsequential. Unnecessary.

My very soul felt the touch of hers, and I relished it, encouraged it! We were one, in this moment and forevermore.

My climax approached, and it filled me with the ultimate duality of pleasure that is only achievable when you were this connected to your partner. I felt everything she was feeling, and she felt everything I was feeling.

I filled her not just with my seed, but implanted something in her that was never thought possible.

I understood it; she understood it, and her whispered words of commitment in my ear as I lay atop her, drained, confirmed it.

We rolled so she lay atop me, and for the night there would be nothing more to say between us as our connection held. Her head rested on my chest, and we lay as one in mind, body, and soul.

I love you, Suruga.

_I love you, Suruga!_

_#_

I opened my eyes to find Suruga still asleep on my chest. I kissed her softly, caressing her long, messy hair. She opened her eyes and yawned, smiling at me. I returned it as she slowly got up, sitting next to me in the bed.

"Good morning," I said to her. She nodded.

"What do we do?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Suruga… what can we do? It's best if we just keep this to ourselves…"

"We could jeopardise the war effort…" Suruga sighed.

"I love you, more than I can say through words alone," I sit up next to her, and she smiles again, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I love you more," she says, grinning, "No embarrassing proclamations of love and commitment in public though, yeah? I already know everyone will know something is different between our love and the others… not that I want to sound arrogant…" she blushed.

I chuckled, "It's ok. You aren't wrong, and we'll just handle things as they come along… so, are you ready for your first day as my secretary ship?"

She swatted me playfully, then a smug grin emerged. She turned to me, "Well, the secretary has to help Shikikan get ready in the morning, yes?"

"I suppose she does…" I could already feel myself rising to the occasion. I'm glad they provided me with such a spacious bath.

#

Mikasa, Wales, Helena, Avrora, and Prinz sat around a table away from the others in the mess hall. The low din of conversation ensured their conversation would remain private.

"I felt it last night, strongly, a little while after I left his quarters," Mikasa told the others, all of whom had come to her early that morning.

"What does it mean?" Asked Helena, twirling a lock of hair in her finger as her uncertainty clawed at her fragile psyche.  
Wales placed a hand over hers and squeezed gently, "It's fine, Helena. Though I am curious why the other wives didn't feel it."

"We're the only ones sensitive to it. One from each nation represented here. Since I am the only one…" Avrora sighed, "Yet I do not believe that it bodes well. He loves all of us, that much we can be sure of. Honestly, I thought it would be you, Wales. You had all the hallmarks, but she…"

"Avrora, what are you talking about?" Prinz yawned, but there was a fire in her eyes borne of a curiosity that needed assuaging.

"Isn't it obvious? The Admiral has found his soulmate," Avrora's disappointment couldn't be fully masked, but the stunned silence of the others at the table spoke volumes.

Prinz was the first to recover. Chuckling, she said, "Never thought it would be for a Sakura girl… Knew it wouldn't be for an Iron Blood girl though poor little Graf Spee was so hopeful…" She leaned back and picked up her beer, downing it and slamming the mug back onto the table before getting up to leave.

Her brave face wasn't fooling anyone.

"I… I…" Tears poured from Wales' eyes as she tried to come to grips. Sure, the commander loved her deeply, perhaps even more than the others, but to have been so close to becoming his soulmate…

As if on cue, Belfast and Sirius were at her side, talking rapidly amongst themselves in their native English and comforting the Wales as they escorted her away, likely to consult with the rest of the Royals.

Avrora was much more pragmatic, "I shall be happy with his love, as I know he accepts mine." She walked over to Helena, who just sat there, downcast, "Let's get you to Cleveland, ok?" Helena nodded and that left Mikasa, alone.

"Sakura… but not me…" she wept, unbidden, "I was… I love… Shikikan…" Mikasa was surprised when a small form wrapped their arms around her. She blinked to clear her eyes and saw that Nagato was hugging her.

She got up and went, wordlessly, with the powerful yet diminutive leader of the Sakura Empire.

#

The girls waited. They sent Belfast to fetch him. He arrived, Suruga on his arm and the glint of her promise ring obvious to all.

There was no confusion on his face when he saw his wives all arrayed before him. Suruga's grip on his arm grew imperceptibly tighter.

He knew, in this moment, that a balance had been tipped, a dynamic so altered that it may never be restored again.  
Each shipfu had a different expression. Some, sadness. Some, indifference. One, however, held a sorrow so profound he could not bear to gaze upon her visage.

Yet, she spoke, "Commander… we know what happened. We know Suruga is your soulmate."

#

Well, that didn't take long. Wales looked devastated, and an internal struggle between the guilt I felt and the glorious, absolute love I felt for Suruga was raging inside me.

"How is this different from before?" Suruga leapt in before I could say anything.

Avrora, the voice of reason, stood up and walked over to pull me into an embrace. She kissed me unbidden, and I felt her love course through me, and it ignited my affections for her. Yet, it differed from what I felt for Suruga. I could do this with any of the others and the result would be the same.

"Я люблю тебя, адмирал," She spoke quietly, and rested her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Avrora… I always will," I held her tightly as everyone watched us.

Suruga sighed, "Does anyone here think I'll take this away from them?" She looked around, but no one wanted to speak up.

"I don't… I know I'll always have a place in the Admiral's heart…" Avrora looked up at me, her eyes bright and full of devotion. I smiled and realized that my thoughts were for her, and only her.

I looked at the others and spoke, "I love all of you, nothing will ever change that. However, I am not sorry for what happened between myself and Suruga. We aren't in control of such things, and anyone who feels differently is a fool."  
This elicited mostly positive responses, and Enterprise was the next to step forward. She kissed me, and we held one another, confirming our affections.

"Commander, I know I'm not as affectionate as the others, but I do love you, greatly," she said as she stepped away.  
I looked at the others. Laffey came up to me next, favoring me with a small smile, "Commander is lecherous and likes to tease me, but I love you and I know you love me. We've been together the longest, and I know you'll always be here for me." Her soft voice sweetened her words, and her hug was pure bliss.

Atago, Takao, and Ayanami were much the same. Eldridge just hugged me and her quiet love spoke volumes. Helena and Cleveland, however, were much less dignified about the whole thing. Well, Cleveland was vocal.

"Commander!" She yelled and hit my chest, "You're out of control! Do you have any idea how this makes us feel? It's like… we don't even matter to you. Helena told me what she felt. Mikasa knows too. The others may be ok with it, but they have no clue the true extent of what you and Suruga share!"

"What about Avrora?" I asked her.

"W-well, she's…" Cleveland tried to find some excuse. I pulled her against me, and though at first she resisted, she relented after a few moments and turned her head up to me. I kissed her, and that's when I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Cleveland, I love you. Very much. You and Helena. I'm as surprised as you are about this whole development, but I'm happy, too."

"How can you be happy about this?" Cleveland sobbed.

"Because I still have all of you despite it. Suruga isn't taking me away from anyone," I gestured, and Suruga stood next to Cleveland.

"Do I really seem like that much of threat to you, Cleveland?" She smiled sweetly, and Cleveland shook her head and separated from me. Helena walked up to us and stood next to Cleveland.

"Helena, come here," I held out my arms, and she hesitantly embraced me. I held her tightly and kissed her.

"Commander, you don't understand…" She spoke so softly I don't believe even Suruga heard her, "in that moment, it was as though a great joy and an even greater sorrow filled me. After everything, I thought we would be together forever. That's given me so much strength, but now…" She sobbed quietly, her head pressed against my chest. I noticed that Suruga had also moved to hug the despondent Cleveland.

"Helena, of course we'll always be together. Why do you think I picked you? Hey… hey…" I wiped the tears from her eyes, "I've said it so much already, but I'll say it again. I love you, Helena."

"I… I love you too, Commander…" Helena squeezed me one last time and released me. The two went to stand by their compatriots.

I turned towards the Iron Blood ships, "Prinz? U-81?"

U-81 spoke up, "Yeah, this is all too heavy for me, but I love ya!" She said, and that was that. Prinz didn't share her same enthusiasm.

"Kommandant… I…" She walked over to me and embraced me, locking her mouth to mine and taking control. This went on for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before she finally broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eye.

"Mein schätz…" I began, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Liebst du mich? Liebst du mich oder nicht?!" She demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Ich liebe dich. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Worte können meine Liebe zu dir nicht beschreiben." I pulled her close to me and held her as she shook uncontrollably, uncharacteristically showing her weakness.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bärchen. Du bist mein ein und alles…" Her soft voice brought me great relief.

I held her tightly until she had calmed down, and when we finally broke apart Warspite was waiting.

"Commander! You have broken Wales' heart. Though, I still love you very much!" A hug and a kiss was all that was needed to satisfy her.

This time, I walked over to Wales, who was still standing alone. The other girls were all together, but she refused to join them. I tried to pull her into an embrace, but she just jerked away, tears streaming down her face.

"Wales…" I began. She shook her head.

"I can't believe Eugen forgave you so easily… Commander… don't you understand my feelings for you?"

"Of course I do, I share them!" I exclaimed, but what else could I say at this point? She fiddled with the ring on her finger, as if trying to make a decision.

"You say that and yet… Suruga…" She shot a look at the Sakura ship who avoided her gaze, "Why couldn't you just maintain the status quo? Why does she get to experience such a brilliant thing with you, while I… while we… don't?"

"I didn't make this decision, Wales, it just happened…" I sighed.

"You went to see her, you've been talking about her for months, and she's wearing a ring the day after she arrived. I'm sure she put it on last night. That's… there should be no way…" She choked, and it was Mikasa who stepped forward.

"Wales, I understand your feelings… You and I were taken in so quick, we just felt… special," Mikasa looked at me, her voice dejected.

"You are special, to me. Both of you! Mikasa… I thought you would understand how little say we have in these matters," I tried to reason with her.

"He might have a point, Wales. Yet, it doesn't make the pain go away. Shikikan, maybe you need to show us how you feel?" Mikasa's words seemed to have some effect on Wales. I held out my arms.

"Wales, I love you! You know we share something special, just allow me to show it…" I pleaded with her. She considered it for a moment and gave in, embracing me. In an instant I felt it, a special feeling I only shared with her. She sobbed, and I wiped her eyes. She kissed me, a passionate thing that seemed to last forever.

"Now, is everyone satisfied?" Mikasa asked. A chorus of affirmatives echoed in the room, and Wales ended our embrace. I returned to stand next to Suruga, and Mikasa took the lead, "Now that we've all made Suruga feel unwelcome…"

Everyone else turned away meekly, but I stepped forward, "How about we go back to work and just let bygones be bygones. Suruga?" I turned to her.

"You all gave me a hell of a welcome yesterday, and I'm happy to be here. Not only because I'm buy Shikikan's side, but because everyone else is here too," She smiled, and that was that.

Really, things wouldn't be the exact same as they were before, but hey, what could you expect? I clasped Suruga's hand in mine and we went to my office. I couldn't help but notice how many of the same feelings from last night returned whenever she and I were even close to each other.

Holding hands was not as intense as making love, but the feeling itself was like a comfortingly thick blanket that warmed you on a cold winter's night.

Suruga…

I love you.

#

_I'm just going to come out and say it. _

_I love Suruga! _

_I love Suruga so much! _

_I have been waiting so long for her to join my fleet, ever since the crosswave event. My pulls for the others have been shit, but I got her on my second ten-pull. In that time I got her to 100 affection and oath her on New Year's Day (I'm grinding for Seattle and don't have much longer before Frederich… Also the event shop has some tasty, tasty blueprints in it…). _

_Who knew that Shikikan would feel so strongly about her, and I wonder if the impossible will become possible… I know I sound like a broken record, but I really am head over heels for this incredible shipfu. I wish her EX lines translated to her L2D skin… Maybe I'll email Yostar and ask them if that's even a remote possibility. For a fan… In either case, I'm just happy I have her. _

_So, I know I've been saying that Ten chapters would be the end… but I lied. _

_I lied to you all. _

_I recently realized how little love I've given the Iron Blood ships, a faction I have come to care about quite a lot! Let's just say that Shikikan is about to face the music and make up for this glaring oversight. I mean, fuck… Iron Blood ships are sexy… I oathed Prinz early on, don't get me wrong, but I just never really gave them much thought prior to their big event and, holy shit, I walked away from that with a greatly expanded Iron Blood fleet that will require significant maintenance, let me tell you. _

_Anyway, expect Chapter 11 soon and may my readers forgive me for giving them so little attention._


	11. Iron Blood's Revenge

New Year's with hundreds of shipgirls was about as exciting as it sounds. Fireworks, parties, even more parties, after parties, parties for the after parties. Seattle joined us right on time, emerging from the shipyard on a mission to throw as many parties as she could. Her first words to me were something about a party.

I lay in my bed, worried to even glance at my clock for fear of what time it was. I felt awake, but awfully lethargic and a little morose. Something struck me as I woke up, thinking about how in the beginning it had just been a few of us. Now I find myself surrounded by a bustling fleet, yet I still somehow remember all their names.

Fifteen shipfus… all with a ring on their finger. Another box in my desk. I know who I want to give it to. The sixteenth…  
I'll be honest, there are so many candidates, but something about her has always drawn me to her. She was one of the first and has always been there when I need her. She was so physical, and while it sometimes got on my nerves, I always enjoyed it. It was her way of showing her affection.

Aim…

Pow, right through the heart.

It's time to show her that her feelings aren't unrequited.

A yawn brought me out of my reverie as a slender arm reached over, seeking me. I turned on my side to see Suruga staring at me intently.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me. I took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful she is. Even after everything that transpired just being next to her made me feel like a schoolboy with his first crush. Everything about her was perfect. My soulmate. We've spent most of every day for the last week together, making love or finding an excuse to be alone together…

Last night, I had caused a bit of a ruckus.

"What we did, you know, at the party…" I said.

"You're lying, but I'll bite. Which party?" She replied, a small smirk on her face.

"The big one, with everyone, towards the middle of the night," I continued.

"You couldn't possibly mean the moment where you picked me up on the stage in front of three hundred shipgirls, held me high, and screamed how happy you were that I was home and that we were soulmates?" Suruga edged closer to me, her eyes flashing.

"Suruga, I… all right, I had a bit much to drink but I stand by what I said."

"I know, and I don't think I've ever been that red with embarrassment."

"I love you. Now, and forevermore. I'm still in awe of the moment we found out. It almost feels… painful, my love for you. I just want to…" I drew her in close and tenderly kissed her. I felt her naked body against mine and sighed with pleasure. It was like a cold fire coursing through me, a desire born not of lust, but of love.

"I love you too, Shikikan. Very much! I felt so embarrassed though… many of the girls were clapping and cheering but some of them looked envious. It scares me how open you are, aren't you afraid something will happen?" Suruga looked concerned.

I shook my head, "No one is that stupid. Well, not again, at least, but that's a story for another day. I have you, and that's all that matters."

She smiled, "Well, it's pretty early, so we can enjoy the calm before the storm, as it were. Tell me the truth though. What were you thinking about?"

I blushed, but smiled, "I have a promise ring, and there's a shipgirl I'd like to give it to."

"You really are a Casanova," she chuckled.

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"Not at all. After all, you can only have one soulmate, and we have each other. It is cute, though, seeing you all flustered over her. Who is it?"

"A Royal Navy shipgirl," I said, smiling.

Suruga bit her lip and climbed on top of me, "Well, I'll just have to interrogate you then. I can be persuasive, you know."

"You're a naughty girl…" I grinned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, my love."

Best. Interrogation. Ever.

#

A week after that and Suruga and I began to notice how agitated the others were. I had set a precedent and was breaking it severely. Things would have to return to normal. It took a few more lovemaking sessions before we were ready to do it, and that night, when I returned to my quarters, Suruga went into her own, across the hall from mine.  
A kiss turned into a quickie in the hallway, and when I saw her door close as she clutched her panties to her crotch to staunch the flow, I opened my door to find a surprise waiting for me.

"Good evening, Kommandant. It has been a while. I thought this might help remind you that I, too, am your wife and love you very much."

Prinz was waiting for me on all fours, her head against a pillow and her hips raised in the air. She was wearing her wedding dress, and it drew my eyes to her exposed ass, her white thong just barely containing her modesty.  
"Prinz… I love you too," I climbed into bed, my face naturally gravitating towards her rump and burying myself in it, inhaling her scent and caressing her womanhood with my tongue.

"You are such a naughty boy… but I'll allow it, ahn…" Prinz moaned softly as I moved aside the offending strip of fabric and began to eat her out.

My tongue danced along her slit, caressing the soft folds of her labia and teasing her clit. Her hips pushed back against my face, causing my tongue to enter her. She cried out softly as I lashed her insides, her musk driving me insane as she grew more aroused.

When I finally pulled my head back, I was aching to be inside her, and I wasted no time in doing just that. I easily entered her, not even bothering to remove my clothes. My pants dropped to my knees as I thrusted into my gorgeous Iron Blood wife, her soft moans urging me on as I groped her ass, my hands digging into its ample flesh.

"Prinz, you're so fucking sexy, I could do this forever!" I thrust as hard as I could as she cried out.

"Ya! Ya! Kommandant! Faster!" Prinz stared back at me, eyes dancing with desire. I bent over and reached down, fondling her large breasts through the fabric of her dress. I stayed like this for some time, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as we made love.

"Prinz, you want me to come inside?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Inside! Do it inside!" She cried out, and I slammed into her, releasing my seed as my climax took over me. Her womanhood squeezed tightly against me, urging me to release every last drop inside of her as the feeling of my orgasm pushed her over the edge.

I pulled out of her and removed the rest of my clothes. She stood up as I laid back, slowly removing her dress before climbing on top of me.

"You were like an animal, though you are only a teddy bear," Her smile turned into a smug grin as she rubbed her slit along my manhood, "Ready again? Seems like you need to be punished!" Prinz pulled out two sets of handcuffs.

"This is new, but I'll do anything for you, Prinz!" I eagerly accepted, excited to see what she had in store for me.

Her smile broadened as she clicked them both into place, my arms now useless. I normally liked to explore, to touch, but…

What could be wrong with a little adventure?

"I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere," her conspiratorial tone put me on edge slightly, but when she bent over to expose herself to me as she was leaving I didn't think of it further.

When she left I sighed, I hope she didn't make me wait long, my member was painfully hard…

#

Lost in my own fantasies, I heard the door finally open. I opened my eyes to see U-81 looking around the room, then at me, handcuffed to the bed.

"Kommandant! Ah, Prinz has been with you already, but where is she?" The sub asked, looking around.

"She said she had to go somewhere, but she didn't even wear clothes…" I began, but the diminutive sub just shrugged and began to take off her ever-present swimwear.

"Well, then I guess I must take care of this then!" U-81 hopped up on top of me and positioned herself over my face. I welcomed this and immediately set to getting her wet.

She gasped as my tongue first attacked her slit, but quickly shifted to her anus, now that it was within reach.  
"Straight to the point tonight? Kommandant, you're so lewd. If you want to stick your tongue in my ass though, I guess it's fine!" 81 shifted her hips and spread her legs a bit, giving me easier access as she used both hands to work my shaft.

The anal play was getting her off, and her scent was becoming ever stronger. When she lifted her hips, I realized that she had came. She turned around, panting, and scooted down, lifting her hips and placing my member against her anus.

"You want it, Kommandant? You want me to put it in my ass?" She puffed her small chest out, her nipples begging to be caressed, but I could not.

"Yes! I want it so bad!" I exclaimed, and with that I felt my member slowly sliding into her, stretching her out. She moaned as she speared herself on me, slowly riding me, stretching herself out before she really took all of me.  
"How does it feel? Is it good?"

"You're so tight, 81…"

Her eyes sparkled, their unique hue always held my attention. She shifted forward so I could see myself disappear inside of her.

"You like to watch it go in, yes? You love Prinz, but you also love me… do I turn you on as much as she does, even though my body is smaller?" She stopped moving, awaiting my answer.

"Of course! I love every one of my shipfus for their uniqueness… now please… ride my cock!" I begged her, desperate to feel her tight ass sliding along me once again.

Apparently she felt satisfied with that answer, because she placed her hands on my chest and took me the rest of the way before riding me. I moaned as 81 took me from tip to base, leaning back and exposing our union, her puffy pussy like a cherry on top.

She really began to go at it, and started playing with herself, her fingers rubbing her slit as she got off. She squirted, and her fluids covered my chest as this act of lewdness pushed me over the edge.

She slammed her ass against me as I neared my climax, and when I told her I was about to come, she took me to my base and ground her hips against me as I shot my load deep inside, my body shaking with every ejaculation.

"My ass was that good? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm tired now though, so you won't mind if I sleep next to you, right?" 81 asked me, pulling me out of her and laying next to me.

"Of course not, goodnight, my darling little u-boat," I turned my head, and we kissed before she fell asleep next to me.

Her soft snores also let me drift off to sleep. It was nice…

#

When I awoke, it felt as though I had just went to sleep, and my groggy brain couldn't comprehend the rapid-fire German that was taking place between an irate Bismarck, a conniving Prinz, and a sleepy U-81. The latter let herself out while sticking out her tongue to the other two.

"Did you enjoy your little nap, Kommandant?" Prinz asked me, and I nodded. Bismarck stepped forward and looked me up and down. Her uniform was in disarray, as though someone had tried to remove it by force.

"Bismarck? Not how I thought we'd be spending our first night together…" I laughed, but she shook her head.

"Kommandant, this is no laughing matter. You have disrespected the girls and the nation of Iron Blood. Prinz was among your first brides, yet you have taken no other besides a small u-boat. Meanwhile, you have not only taken many wives from the Eagle Union and Sakura Empire, your soul mate was also from the Sakura Empire. This is unacceptable." Bismarck looked down the bridge of her nose, her haughtiness hard not to laugh at.

"Well, that's not really something I can control, now is it?" I joked with her. She sniffed and looked at Prinz, who began to undress her.

"I hereby subject you to punishments befitting your crimes," Prinz had removed her bra, and her voluptuous assets were on full display.

"Bismarck, you are incredibly hot. Punish me however you please!" I ginned, and I saw the barest hint of a smile on her face as Prinz finished removing her panties. Her sexy, slim body was a sight to behold, and one I had been fantasizing about for a long time.

She got on top of me and immediately sat on my face.

The wrong way.

After a quick exchange with Prinz, she shifted, so I had easy access to her slit. I inhaled her scent. It was new, and I wanted to savor it. Her labia teased my tongue, her clit made me go wild, and her taste, when I finally thrust my tongue into her, was exquisite.

Her moans encouraged me, and that was when I felt Prinz's expert hands pleasure my member, followed by less confident ones.

Prinz was teaching Bismarck. How was this punishment? I felt my climax approaching, the stimulation too much to bear. Then, it stopped.

I quivered with anticipation, but aside from Bismarck's moans, it was quiet.

"Kommandant, I'm going to cum! I'm going to come on your face!" Bismarck's fluids flowed from her and I drank them greedily.

"He enjoys that too much…" Prinz said, "Perverted, yes?"

Bismarck got off of me, taking a sitting position. "Yet, you always seem to enjoy it," I tease Prinz.

"Well, you very much know how to please a woman," Prinz flicked my member, and I winced.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, confused.

"This is punishment. You don't get to come. We're in control now, Kommandant. We're not your eager to please Sakura girls… Your prideful yet desperate Eagle girls… Your high and mighty Royal girls… Your cunning Northern girl…"

Prinz paused, "We are Iron Blood, and we will teach you we are not to be taken lightly."

"Prinz…" I felt a chill run down my spine, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, and I love you too, but tonight, this isn't about me, this is about my country. You've finally sortied us. I've been to the shipyard. I've seen Friedrich… Never once have we represented you during exercises, and the only ships you use with any regularity are the u-boats."

"We spend time together, Tirpitz and I have as well, and Bismarck never accepted my advances," I defended.

"That might be true, but perhaps you just didn't know how to approach her? Anyway, none of that matters. We will use you tonight. You will cum when I give you permission. If you cum without me giving you permission, well…"  
Prinz began to jerk me off, but right as my climax approached, she let go, squeezing the base of my member. I spasmed, but no cum came out, and worst of all, I felt no satisfaction. My balls began to ache, and I just stared at her while she put a finger to her lips.

"What… what did you do?" I asked her, suddenly terrified.

"Well, I know a few techniques that ensure your continued compliance. Now, are you ready? We will try one more."  
Prinz mounted me, sliding me inside her with ease. She rapidly rode my manhood, waiting until I was at the point of climax again. I tried to hide it, but she still knew. Just as my orgasm hit, she lifted her hips so that her slit was just above my member.

With no stimulation, I watched as she ruined yet another one of my orgasms, my cum barely dribbling out. She rubbed my still erect member with her slit, taking me inside her just enough to clean it off.

"Prinz…" I began.

"You want to beg? Then beg, beg to come inside Bismarck. You like anal. You think Bismarck will give you her ass? We saw 81 in here earlier, checked her while she was sleeping. You left quite a gape on her…" Prinz traced the outline of my jaw with her finger.

"Bismarck… please… let me cum inside you!" I pleaded.

"You must work for my ass, Kommandant, but… I would like to feel your seed deep inside of me…" Bismarck smiled, but Prinz's eyes flashed and I knew I was in for a rough time.

Bismarck mounted me, her slender hips a stark contrast to her ample bosom. She lay against me, her breasts pushing against my chest as she kissed me tenderly. I nearly forgot this was a punishment.

Until I felt Prinz squeeze the base of my member, and while I stayed erect, all pleasurable feeling leaving it.

"I think Bismarck needs to come at least five times before I let you finish, Kommandant. You wouldn't want to disappoint our leader, after all," Prinz yawned, and as I felt Bismarck have her first orgasm, she raised her hips and denied me.

Then, she lay next to me, and I realized that it would be a long night.

#

"Why am I in here? Ugh… why is he naked, why is Bismarck naked? Prinz, what the hell are you doing?" Hipper stood, hands on her hips, in front of the bed. She had come in a few moments after Bismarck finished, and the small-breasted cruiser didn't appear to be too happy.

"You always want his attention, his approval, and I'm giving him to you on a silver platter. Don't worry, he will take excellent care of you. Or would you rather I warmed you up first?" Prinz leaned in and gently bit Hipper's ear.

"N-no! I'll do it myself!" Hipper removed her clothes, her face burning red. Her breasts were small, but her slim body was very appealing. She stared at me for a moment.

"Hipper, you're beautiful, you know that?" I tell her, trying to make her less self-conscious. It didn't work.

"S-shut up! What do you know! I should punish you too," Hipper took hold of my balls and squeezed. Unpleasantly.

"Hey… hey… come on… ow! Enough, please!" My voice, weak through clenched teeth, seemed to satisfy her, and she climbed on top on me. She positioned herself above my face shifted her hips forward so she could watch while I ate her out.

"Hmph! You aren't very good at this. I'm disappointed in you. You're worthless!" She huffed.

"If you tried to enjoy it instead of complaining, maybe you wouldn't feel that way?" I knew my smart ass remark would get me into trouble, but she was taking the fun out of it.

Though, after a minute of thought, I figured that was the point.

"Like you know anything about me!" She huffed and stood up, grabbing her panties off the floor and sitting on top of me once more.

She then stuffed them into my mouth, forcing me to breathe through my nose.

"Mmph!" I let her know I was unhappy.

"What's the matter, Kommandant? Is it my small chest you find appealing? Would you rather be screwing Prinz right now? I haven't spent a single moment alone with you but I hear so many stories…" Hipper somehow looked simultaneously sad and pissed off.

"So I will find out what's so great, and use you like the dog you are!" Hipper turned around and rubbed my member against her slit, her ass spread so I could see her.

"Hipper, he's staring at your asshole. You sure you don't want to give it to him?" Prinz teased. Bismarck started snoring softly on the other side of the bed.

"Fuck off! He likes that too much!"

"He likes everything about sex too much. Yet, that is a good thing, considering he's the only man here…"

"Just shut up Prinz," Hipper growled, but Prinz was undeterred.

Hipper's panties tasted nice.

I lay there, moaning through her panties, as she ground her hips against me, the sounds of her pleasure making me grip the chains on the handcuffs as I desperately tried to reach my climax without them figuring it out.

Prinz was looking at me intently, but I was focused on Hipper's bouncing buttocks. Saying nothing, Hipper suddenly brought herself down as she reached her own orgasm, her womanhood tightening against me.

This was it! I let loose, the initial feeling of my orgasm gripping me, but then, after merely a moment, Hipper rose up and pressed her hand flat against the tip of my member while squeezing just below the head, preventing any cum from escaping.

This did not feel good, and I groaned in pain through her panties.

"Sneaky… how many times was that, Prinz?" Hipper looked back at me, flashing a devilish smile.

"Four or five, I guess. Why? You want him to cum inside you?" Prinz raised her eyebrows.

"W-well… it's not much of a punishment to give him what he wants but… I really want to feel him cum in my ass. The things I've heard… Prinz, are they true?"

"Hmm, Yes. Well, make him work for it…" Hipper turned around and faced me, her face burning red as she positioned herself. With a little help from Prinz I penetrated her, her anus squeezing me as she slowly sat down on my erection.

"Oh, fuck… oh… fuck… it feels good, but it's so big… ahn… useless Kommandant… ah! Never playing with us…" Hipper reached forward and, to my surprise, wrapped her hands around my neck. My eyes widened with fear as she squeezed gently.

"Afraid, Kommandant? I can feel you getting harder inside me, you pervert… How did you even achieve your station with such a lewd mind…" Hipper's ass squeezed me tightly as she bounced slowly, moving her hips in a circular motion.  
Her hands tightened on my throat, and I was having trouble breathing.

"It's ok though, you'll get to cum this time, as long as you don't pass out first!" Hipper squeezed harder, but her gyrations were becoming more intense. I saw blackness at the edge of my vision, but I held on, feeling my climax approach. When I was at my limit, she slowed down and I began to move my hips upward, thrusting into her as I finally came.

My body shook as they allowed me to experience my orgasm, a massive amount of my seed filling Hipper's rectum. She released me as she leaned back and pleasured herself, my cum leaking between our union. She continued to rub her clit while I stayed inside of her, still experiencing the aftershocks of my intense orgasm.

She came again, and this time Prinz had to help her up. She looked at me and pulled her panties from my mouth, sliding them on.

"Prinz, you were right…" She glared at me, "Maybe, you aren't as useless as I thought. You better come find me next time though, or else…" She let the threat hang.

"Yeah, I'll do that, Hipper… your ass was something else…" I took deep breaths. Hipper got partially dressed and sat down on the sofa, watching Prinz stroke me.

"She let you cum? Oh, lucky you… Bismarck! Wake up!" Prinz shook her awake. She was up instantly, "Your turn again. Make sure you don't let him cum, he just filled Hipper's ass up."

"What is it with you and anal, Kommandant?" Bismarck scoffed.

"I like anal, so what?" I smiled at her, "I mean, you never know until you try, right?"

Bismarck shook her head and mounted me again, this time, showing me her ass. I appreciated the view.

This time, it was a good ten minutes before she came, and in that time she denied me twice more, Bismarck even slapping it when it seemed her other methods wouldn't work for a moment. Somehow, I stayed hard, even though having your manhood abused was painful. I watched as a pathetic little dribble of cum escaped from the tip.

Well, that was two.

#

Without a word, the terrifying carrier of the Iron Blood stepped into the room and disrobed, wearing underneath her uniform a very complicated array of leather and lingerie that exposed everything. I swallowed as Graf silently approached me. Prinz sat on the couch along with Bismarck.

She didn't need help.

"Kommandant… I have been looking forward to this day… Tell me, are you scared?" Dangerous and low, her voice evoked terror.

"I am fucking terrified," I respond honestly.

"Marvelous. As you should be. The wrath of the Iron Blood is nothing to scoff at. I've heard what you've been saying… You were brave when I was your secretary for a bit, grabbing my breasts as if I was your toy. You've got it wrong however, because you have always been my plaything." She leaned over me, still at the side of the bed, and kissed me. It was surprisingly tender until I felt her teeth against my lip.

Not in a sensual way, but in a 'I will bite off your fucking lip' kind of way. I squirmed, but she didn't let up. When I thought she'd do it, she stopped and smiled at me.

"Graf… what the hell," I gasped.

"Come now, Kommandant… Surely you wouldn't believe I'd wreck your face, I enjoy looking at it far too much," she responded, then produced a black riding crop.

"You, uh… you wouldn't be planning on using that, right?" I asked her, sweat forming on my brow.

Without replying, she ran it along my body before using it to push against my erect manhood. I pulled at the handcuffs. Genuine fear raced through me. She ran the crop along my thigh before giving it a sharp smack.

I cried out in pain, but she showed no response. She sighed a little, and hit me again, a little closer to my member.  
"Graf, please…" I begged her.

She gently smacked my member with the crop, and I swear to god I saw stars.

"Well, we can't have that…"

I kind of blanked out for a bit after the next one, and when I finally realized my surroundings again, I felt a sharp stinging over various parts of my body. Graf was punishing me and I was at a loss. Why? What did I do to her to deserve this?

That was when I realized I was already inside her. She was a formidable shipgirl, and I just stared at her with a mix of awe and fear as she expertly rode me, her orgasms frequent as she stimulated herself with the crop, gently slapping her clit.

My member was slick with her fluids, yet I could not come. She noticed this and laughed.

"Having trouble, Kommandant? I won't let you cum in me… not in my pussy, nor in my ass. I will come, again and again. Yet you will not. Unlike the others, I know how to punish…" Her eyes were wild, and when she was done, she was right. I never even had the desire to cum. Somehow, that was worse than the ruined orgasms the others had been taunting me with.

Yet, I took some pride in the fact that she apparently had a bit of trouble walking as she collected her things and left when it was over.

Prinz came over and looked a bit worried, "Maybe you were right, Kommandant… Graf is…"

"Graf is Graf…" I sigh, and she kissed me.

"I didn't think she would go to such lengths but… maybe it is a good lesson," Prinz giggled.

"You're supposed to be my wife…" I complained.

"Oh, Kommandant… I love you very much, and so does your next guest. I bet she'll let you come, but you must satisfy Bismarck first. Also, I tried to warn you that this would happen if you didn't see to the needs of my sisters." She was right. I desperately wanted to be free of these handcuffs, however.

Anyway, Bismarck, three out of five. Nearly there.

#

"Kommandant? Oh, this will not do, I know we should punish you but… Zeppelin was here, wasn't she…" Graf Spee stood quietly before me, wearing her casual clothes. Her hands were normal, though I've only seen the claws come out in combat.

"Hey, Spee… I thought they were about to send in another dominatrix," I laughed, and so did she.

She bent down to whisper into my ear, "I didn't tell them about our many rendezvous. I know you love me, Kommandant… but they don't know that we've been seeing each other."

I nodded, understanding the message.

"Prinz! Uncuff him… It's no fun if his hands are useless," Spee asked, and Prinz came over to do just that. Without warning, Z23 and Z46 appeared at the door to block the exit.

"Nimi?" I asked. She huffed and looked away.

Prinz leaned in close, "Don't underestimate her, Kommandant…"

Spee kissed me as I massaged my wrists. She took off her clothes, letting me savor the experience. When she climbed on top of me, it was for a tender kiss, with no painful biting. I held her against me tightly as I felt her thighs caress my member. Squeezing it and encouraging it.

"Kommandant… do you like it? Do you feel good? I haven't even let you put it inside yet…" She moved her hips violently, her slick juices covering me as I slid against her womanhood.

"Spee, you thighs are too much… I'm gonna cum!" I pulled her tightly against me as I came, her thighs moving up just enough to trap my seed inside of them. She then got up and got on all fours, my cum dripping from her thighs as she showed me her slit.

"You can go ahead and fuck me, Kommandant… Cum as much as you'd like, ok?" I got behind her and immediately penetrated her. She began to moan with pleasure as I thrust into her rapidly, my hands grabbing her ass and squeezing as I quickly worked my way to orgasm.

I came inside of her, but before I had even stopped shaking, I began to thrust again, our fluids mixing and seeping out from between us. We were making a mess of the bed as the others watched us silently.

I came again, and again, and again… and again…

As though they cursed me, I somehow could still produce semen, and I was painfully hard. Had someone drugged me? I don't remember…

I pulled out of her slit and slid it into her anus, her rectum squeezing against me as I pounded away at her.

"Spee, I can't stop!" I told her.

"I know! It's so good… fuck my ass, Kommandant… I don't mind, I like it! Fill me up with your cum!" I looked down to see my cum literally pouring out of her womanhood. This shouldn't even be possible.

Every time I came it felt a little less pleasurable and a little more painful. I thrust deep into her ass and released my load for the sixth time, and that's when it started to hurt. I tried to stop, but I felt… compelled to continue. Like, it wasn't my choice.

Graf Spee moved on her own when I stopped moving, and when I could no longer take it and fell back against the pillows, she spread her ass and showed me the massive gape I left in her, cum pouring from it.

"I can't… I can't go on…" I felt so little pleasure, but Spee didn't care. I realized too late that this was my punishment, and that the others had known. She was Iron Blood, and she would take part in my punishment.

"Kommandant… You know I care for you, but my heart just broke when I heard… I'll always be yours, but tonight you can experience some of the pain I felt," She took me into her mouth and expertly deep throated me, swallowing load after load as I gripped the sheets in agony.

Then, I lost consciousness. It seemed only a moment later that they awoke me. My member was flaccid, and the pain had receded. Spee was looking at me, her concern clear.

"I didn't think you cared," I spoke.

She shook her head, "Punishment doesn't mean we don't care for you… this would be over quicker if you just understood how we feel. We aren't like the others, we need you to be powerful, yet tender. You need to treat us not as fragile objects, but with respect and dignity. I care about you greatly, and I know you care for me, but you need to extend some semblance of what you feel for me to the others."

Her argument was convincing, and I sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't have any excuses…"

Spee smiled and handed me something to drink. I accepted it gratefully and downed it in one gulp. My member sprang back to life, and I looked at her.

"Shouldn't hurt anymore, but I don't think the others will let you finish so easily. Bismarck?"

Four out of five. This time, I wasn't so upset I didn't get to cum, though Bismarck seemed to take pleasure in squeezing the base of my member as tightly as she could without truly hurting me.

#

"Hey, Nimi… why uh… why are you wearing your teacher outfit…" I looked her up and down appreciatively.

"To teach you a lesson!" She drew herself up, her hands on her hips.

I laughed, yet her expression didn't change.

"I'm serious!" her face was turning red.

"Hi serious, I'm Da… Kommandant," I thought I was highly amusing. She did not. I was tiring of this punishment facade, and just wanted the night to end so I could sleep. Well, I'm sure it was all staged except for Graf. I was exhausted, and I couldn't go on for much longer. I don't know what they gave me to facilitate this, and honestly I now lacked even the basic mental capacity to care.

"See… this is what I mean. Laffey… Ayanami… you gave them so much attention, yet I was always last."

"Last of what? So what if I picked Laffey? Hell, I was from the United States before I died and came here, if I can be blunt. You going to bring up my German ancestry next? I had you retrofitted well before Javelin." I yawned.

"See? You rationalize everything away. I just want you to treat me like you do Laffey and Ayanami, and the others…" Nimi sighed and sat down next to me, deflated. I put an arm around her.

"Nimi… I care about all of you. I'm sorry if I haven't spent the time on you you deserve. Honestly, I probably don't for anyone. You're a cutie, and I love how you get so intense."

She leaned into me, and at that moment I realized just how fragile she was, "Kommandant… do you love me?"  
What a loaded question. "Sure."

"What kind of answer is that?" She huffed, but didn't move.

"It's the answer you give when you know that no answer will end well. Do I want to spend more time with you? Yes. Do I want to learn more about you? Yes. Do I wish I had more time to do these things? Yes. However, sometimes I don't. Yet here we are. You have your chance. What would make you happy?"

Nimi looked at me, and then at the others, "I just want to spend time with you. I don't want to play Prinz's game."  
"Prinz's game?" I looked over at my shipfu's reddening cheeks.

"Yeah, lately she's been dealing with some backlash over being chosen so…"

"T-that's enough!" Prinz butted in, "Also it wasn't fully my idea. It involved others..."

I raised my eyebrows. She was protecting someone, willing to take the fall even though it would hurt her the most. I don't think Wales would have had anything to do with this, so I will assume that my guess would be as good as anyone's.

"So, Nimi… what would you like?" I repeated myself, dropping the matter entirely.

"I want… you, Kommandant," she smiled.

I nodded, "Then you shall have me." I felt her stiffen. She was nervous, but it was ok, "Just lay back on the pillows, ok?"

She moved back, her cheeks red as I shifted her skirt to see her pantyhose cling to her otherwise bare skin. She wasn't wearing any panties, and I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"I-I had a plan!" She said, her voice soft and shy.

I just chuckled, and gently pushed against her womanhood through her pantyhose, my solitary finger teasing her clit. Nimi gasped as I teased her, and at my command undid her shirt, exposing her breasts.

They were shapely, perfectly suited for her size yet ample enough to allow me a good handful. I slid her pantyhose down and removed them. I stopped for a moment. Her legs were beautiful, yes, but there was something about the pantyhose that did something for me.

"Prinz, do you have anything that would fit her? Thigh-highs, maybe?"

"Kommandant! Is this necessary?" Nimi looked embarrassed, but Prinz handed me a set of thigh-highs and I got to work, slowly putting them on the reddening Z23.

I kissed her legs, slowly working my way up. Her thighs were soft, warm, and ticklish. She giggled as I kissed them, but her true treasure lie in wait. I caressed her, then gently pulled apart her legs until the smooth, pink flesh of her womanhood was exposed.

"You're cute even down here. I think I should give you a reward for all your hard work!" Before she could respond, I attacked her with my tongue, her labia soft and pleasant, her musk increasing my ardor.

I reached up and fondled her breasts while I ate her out, enjoying every second of it. She wrapped her legs around my head as I thrust my tongue inside of her, and was unable to move as she came.

I drank her, then sat up, admiring my handiwork. She was wet and ready to receive me. "That was fast," I remarked.

"It's not like I've had it from you before, and I've been excited all night…" she looked bashful, but I just smiled and straddled her. She swallowed as she saw my member, and nodded. I pushed against her, only a brief bit of resistance followed by her cry let me know what just happened. I stopped and put one hand behind her head.

"It's ok…" Z23 spoke, but I shook my head.

"If you want to stop…" I began.

"No!" She interrupted, "Just… slowly, please?"

"I promise."

I bent over her and kissed her, gently pushing myself deeper into her as she clung to me. Her soft moans were a good indicator of my performance. She wouldn't admit to pain, but I knew she was feeling it.

"I love you, Nimi," I whispered into her ear. She relaxed and smiled, pulling my head back down for a tender kiss. I started to thrust, and every time I was fully inside her she would let out a small moan that got progressively louder as our lovemaking grew more intense, albeit slowly.

"I love you too, Kommandant! Faster!" Z23 begged. I obliged her, and for the first time since Prinz had handcuffed me to the bed felt like I was enjoying myself. Z23 was so eager to please, so energetic and blissful that it caught me up in her emotions with no regard to anything else.

Then, her eyes went wide as her womanhood clamped down on me like a vise. Her climax ripped through her as she gripped the sheets in ecstasy. When she finished, I thrust again; her moans louder... her recent orgasm left her hypersensitive.

"Kommandant! It's too much! Ahn!" She cried out as she came again, yet I didn't even stop.

"Have you never played with yourself?" I asked her. She shook her head, blushing furiously. "So this is the first time you've ever came?" I was incredulous.

"Don't tease me! I just never…" She left the sentence unfinished as she lost control of her voice. I kissed her, my hips moving with a mind of their own as my own climax rapidly approached.

I thrust deep inside of her and, without warning, emptied my seed into her. She cried out in pleasure as I filled her womb, and I felt myself soften inside of her, my reserves finally spent. I rolled off of her, only to have her cuddle next to me, her head resting in the crook of my arm.

"Nimi… that was amazing!" I gushed a little. It truly was. Despite her inexperience I felt satisfaction on a level normally reserved for certain shipfus.

"I'm just happy to be with you, right here, right now, Kommandant…"

I closed my eyes. I felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly sneak up on my and my desire to carry on vanished alongside it.

#

I was being shaken, and I didn't want to wake up. It felt as though I had just fallen asleep. I turned over, but I felt myself being picked up and a bottle being put to my lips. I swallowed some fluid before I recognized the taste. I tried to spit it out but they forced me to drink the rest.

When I finally opened my eyes, they had sat me down on a couch, and Bismarck waited on her bed for me.  
Her bed. They had carried me to the Iron Blood dorms. My member was erect once again, and she was waiting for me, her naked body exposed in its entirety. The proud leader of the Iron Blood had her legs spread for me and was beckoning me to her.

"I'm not like Graf Zeppelin, Kommandant… I want to feel you inside of me. Unfortunately, Nimi almost ruined everything since she couldn't punish you… Though that is punishment in and of itself, the knowledge that you let such a sweet girl who adores you thoroughly go untouched for so very long…"

"Funny, because there used to be so very few Iron Blood here… though you may very well have a point. Now, however…" I climbed over her and pushed into her with no warning. She moaned as I took her, "this time I'm in control."

"You wish to dominate me? Unlikely, but try your best, Kommandant…" Her sly smile only drove me harder, and I thrust into her quickly, my fingertips teasing her nipples as my hands sunk into her soft, ample bosom.

Her womanhood was still tight, and now that we were alone I had nothing to worry about. As I approached my climax, I held her arms above her head, leaning down to kiss her. She accepted my kiss, though I almost expected her not to.

Her eyes did a poor job of hiding her lust, and as my body tensed in preparation, a small moan escaped her lips.

We came together, as though she wanted to suck out every last drop of cum I had inside of me. I could feel our fluids leaking out, but I didn't let up on her arms, instead burying my face in her armpit and inhaling her scent, licking the sweat from her.

She protested, "Kommandant! No! I forbid you! Ah! That tickles!" She wriggled underneath me, but I held her fast. Her musk was nice, and I intended to enjoy it. She eventually gave in, but was none too pleased when I finished.

I pulled out of her and spoke, "Now, turn over."

"Is that an order?" A smug look crossed her face.

"Yes. Bismarck, turn over," I ordered her again. She did as she was told, getting on all fours and wagging her ass at me.

I positioned myself behind her and pressed my aching member against her anus. She swallowed audibly, "Kommandant, I know you…"

"Know what?" I asked her, sliding myself into her rectum slowly, my head stretching her out.

"You're just going to do it anyway… but… be gentle with me, ok?" Her voice had a new quality. I'd never heard her speak this way, so I did as she asked.

Slowly I spread her out, our fluids lubricating the passage. Her moans became uncontrollable as I moved further in. Her rectum was squeezing me tightly. I smacked her bottom lightly.

"Relax," I told her. She giggled softly, and I could tell she was trying. I was about halfway inside her ass when I felt a sudden urge to cum again. She was flexing, and it worked. I came inside her rectum, but didn't pull out. I remained hard, though this was normal at this point, plus I remember having to drink the all too familiar tasting brew that Akashi made.

"Still good to go? You want to keep coming in my ass, Kommandant?" I thrust slowly, working my way in ever deeper as she continued flexing. This time, I made it, and my thrusts increased in pace as I hungrily watched myself penetrate her.

"You enjoy it, don't you? You like the feeling of my cock in your ass, Bismarck. I could make you a slave to it. You had Prinz trick me, thinking you'd be in control…" I pounded her as another orgasm caused her to collapse, her body now prone against the bed.

"Y-yet you're here… now… mmm… Tirpitz was right…" Bismarck moaned as I came inside her again, filling her rectum with cum. I pulled out, some of my seed arcing across her ass. I admired the gape I had created.

"Your ass is so slutty, such a big gape… you want me to fuck it again?" I pushed my member against it just enough to meet with resistance.

"Mmm… yes! Fuck my ass, Kommandant!" She begged. So I did.

I kept thrusting into her and filling her with my cum until I could no longer continue. In fact, I couldn't move after the final load made me collapse on top of her. I could barely roll off and watched as she reached around to feel her massively gaped anus. She brought her fingers, sticky with my seed, to her lips and licked them, smiling at me as she turned to cuddle next to me.

"Bismarck…" I began.

However, she cut me off, "Thank you, Kommandant… I feel incredible. It was everything I had hoped for and more. Though, I hope for your sake, the next time you'll come to us, yes?"

I nodded. I didn't even have the strength left to speak.

I just closed my eyes.

#

A week later, I was sitting at my desk, a sandwich in my hand as I enjoyed my lunch alone. I didn't get much time to myself, so I was enjoying it, reading a sci-fi novel. Indulgent, I know, but enjoyable.

"Kommandant, are you mad at me?" Prinz threw open the door and spoke, disrupting my reverie. I sighed and set the book down.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked her, taking another bite of my lunch.

"You haven't spoken to me since… last week…" She cast her eyes downwards, her demeanor becoming sheepish.

"Oh, that. Well, it ended nicely. Bismarck can take a pounding, maybe even better than you," I said. She glared at me.

"Yeah, she told us all about how you fucked her ass for about three hours straight. Didn't realize you had that in you. Maybe I should see if you could still perform that well for one of your wives?" She stepped forward, playing with the fabric of her uniform suggestively.

"Prinz, I'm eating. I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight, then. Any special requests?"

"Bring Wales with you to the baths."

"You can't be serious!" Her eyes widened.

"What's the matter? She could teach you a thing or two about taking it in the ass," I smirked, and it was getting on her nerves. I enjoyed it.

"I'll see you tonight!" She stormed out of the room and I picked up my novel.

Taking another bite, I returned to enjoying my lunch.

#

I was balls deep inside of Wales as Prinz watched. The Royal Navy shipgirl easily took my member inside of her ass and quickly filled the private baths with her moans. She braced herself against the side of the pool as I took her from behind, her ass a beautiful sight to behold as I violated her.

"Fuck me harder, Commander! Cum in my ass!" She begged. We had been at it awhile, so I gave myself the extra push I needed and reached my climax, pulling out halfway through and covering her back. She sighed and slipped back into the bath after I pulled out of her.

"You always know how to get me going," I kissed her, and Prinz came up to me.

"I'm ready!" She stated, bending over to show me her ass. I knelt into the water and ran my tongue around her anus, sticking it inside of her. She tasted delicious, and I was taking my time.

"How does it feel, Prinz? Having the Commander eat your ass? I enjoy it myself," Wales licked her lips as she admired the naked form of Prinz.

"Ahn… it's… it's nice…" She panted as I buried my face in her ass, spreading her cheeks apart.

Prinz filled my every sense as I stimulated her. Her moans were softened as the wet, slurping sound of messy kissing took over. Wales had lost her control and was now intent on enjoying Prinz as much as I was.

I promised myself just another minute.

A minute turned into five.

Five turned into twenty.

"Kommandant… I cannot…" Prinz's breathing came ragged, her voice weak.

Twenty turned into thirty.

I decided that was enough and finally pulled my face back. Her anus was puffy and swollen, ready to receive me. Her slit was soaking wet, her juices dripping onto the bed.

"Prinz, you are delicious!" I teased her, rubbing my member along her ass. Wales backed off, letting us have our moment.

"Kommandant… you are so lewd... Ahn… fuck my ass, ok? Fuck my ass!" She begged. I pushed into her, my member sliding fully into her with ease. She cried out as I stretched her out, her rectum squeezing against me.

"Your ass feels so fucking good, Prinz," My voice took on a gruff quality on its own, my mind slowly becoming enslaved to the domination of my shipfu. The role reversal was intense and providing an experience all its own. I pushed her down into the pillows, my hands holding her arms at her sides.

In the back of my mind I knew I would pay for this later, but at the moment I relished it, using her ass to satisfy my desires.

"Kommandant… you are so rough tonight… I could get used to this! Fuck me harder, cum in my ass!" Prinz cried out, her pleasure as intense as my own. I leaned down and bit her ear softly, whispering things too perverted to repeat, her moans answering me as I thrust faster and faster.

"Prinz… I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in your ass!" I yelled, pinning her down and thrusting deeply into her as I reached my climax.

The orgasm that ripped through me was next level. I shook as I poured my seed into her rectum; her moans stifled by a pillow. I collapsed on top of her, unable to remain upright as every single milliliter of my cum filled her up.

I could feel myself soften inside of her, the one orgasm just too intense to continue. Prinz, however, had other ideas. She mustered her strength and used it to easily move me off of her. She looked at Wales and a sly smile spread across her face.

"Hmm… Do you think he's done?" Prinz looked at me, her hand reaching down to caress my limp manhood.

"I don't think so…" Wales returned her look and then looked at me. Prinz turned around and spread her ass, revealing her gape.

"See what he did? Ah… it worked…" Prinz turned around as I responded to her lewd display. She mounted me, taking my now erect member into her anus once again.

Wales giggled as she covered my face with her crotch.

It would be a long night.

A long, awesome night.

#

Kommandant…

Am I real?

If you touch me, and I feel it…

Does it mean I'm real?

Kommandant…

Do you have a name you'd like to call me?

Your hands, they tremble…

Do you desire me? I am so small; I don't look like the other girls…

Kommandant…

Do you…

Love me?

I woke, feeling the drool on my face that traced down my arm and onto the paperwork. A small hand was on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. My secretary.

"Kommandant… it's not good to sleep on the job, please wake up," Z46's soft voice roused me, and I sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, sorry… I didn't get much sleep last night…" I turned to her and smiled. If you put her and Eldridge side by side, you wouldn't see much of a difference.

"I know… Prinz was having a hard time walking this morning," her expression remained impassive, but I detected something beneath the surface.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her. My dream… she had spoken to me. Asked me all those things. Was it… real?  
I reached out and caressed her cheek as she stood in front of me. She moved forward, taking my hand in hers and placing it against her small chest. Soft, but barely anything there. My heart was pounding as I felt her small, erect nipples against my fingers.

"Kommandant… your hands tremble so much… is your desire righteous, after all? Don't you want to touch me like the others? I want to feel real!" Z46 climbed on top of me, and before I knew it her small mouth was against mine, kissing me urgently, her small tongue soon searching out my own.

She felt so delicate against me, her warmth permeating through the fabric of my uniform. I pulled her tightly against me, embracing her as we shared our intimate moment.

When we broke apart, her eyes were shining. She smiled at me and spoke in a soft, conspiratorial tone, "Maybe we should wait until tonight… I'll see you in your room, yes?"

"Yeah, all right…" I was still in shock. I know I shouldn't be at this point but she surprised me by making the first move. I recalled what happened last week and how she was guarding the door, but still…

I felt hot under the collar, and she seemed to pick up on this, lifting her dress to reveal her shapely butt and plum thighs as she turned to leave.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"Wait…" I spoke up. She turned around, and I continued, "You don't think we could have a little fun here… first?"

She giggled, and got down on her knees, pulling my erect member from my shorts and firmly grasping it before putting it into her mouth. Her small mouth took an impressive amount of it, and she jerked the rest of it with one hand, bracing herself with the other.

Her small head bobbed up and down as her tongue caressed me. It felt incredible! Her hot, wet mouth was driving me crazy, and I was at my limit much faster than I thought I would be.

"I'm coming!" I cried out as I came into her mouth. She swallowed, but a little still dripped out of her mouth as she removed my manhood from it. She smiled at me and made an exaggerated swallowing sound.

"Delicious, Kommandant… You must wait for the rest, tonight." She left before I could reply, her hips swaying slightly in an attempt to tease me.

Well, it worked. I couldn't focus on anything else for the rest of the day.

I raced back to my quarters as soon as I finished my work. I was so excited, and sure enough, she way waiting for me, wearing nothing but frilly underwear as she lounged on my bed. She beckoned me over, and I jumped out of my clothes, crawling onto the bed beside her.

"That was fast, and you seem already ready to go!" She grabbed my member, stroking it softly.

"You're pretty confident for a little thing," I chuckled, and she smiled.

"Don't underestimate me, or any of the others my size. We know a lot more than we let on!" She spread her legs, letting me go as she placed both hands on her thighs. Positioning myself in front of her, I climbed over her, lifting one of her arms up.

"Well, you must know what I want, then?"

She nodded and willingly exposed her armpit. I shoved my face into it and inhaled deeply, her gentle musk permeating it and filling my nostrils with its perfection.

She was trying to stifle her giggling, but they it quickly turned into sounds of pleasure as I reached down and slid my hand into her panties, feeling her slit against my fingers. It was already wet with her juices, and I removed my head from her armpit and kissed her neck as I gently fingered her.

Her soft moans were driving me mad, and I silenced them with a kiss. Our tongues met, and I lost myself in her briefly. Then, an idea came to mind. I took her hand and led her into the spacious bath connected to my quarters.

"Kommandant… you want me to wash your back?" She looked at me, unsure.

"No… I want to wash your hair," I stated. She looked surprised but shrugged and got in, settling down while I lathered soap into her hair. It was incredibly soft, and as I massaged her scalp, she moaned softly in pleasure. The water was pleasantly warm, and when I settled in front of her, she grasped my member and began to clean it. The softness of her hands combined with the soap felt great, and I abandoned washing her hair about halfway through, picking her up after she dumped water on my member to clean off the soap.

She gasped, but wrapped her arms around my neck as I put one hand on her butt to stabilize her as she wrapped her legs around me. She was light enough to easily hold, and she moved her hips, her slit sliding across my manhood.

"Kommandant… put it in," her voice grew husky as desire swept over her. I slipped into her with surprising ease, but she was incredibly tight, and I found it hard not to cum immediately.

I put my other hand on her back and held her there as we looked at each other.

"I'm… inside you…" I moaned as she shifted her hips, allowing me to get deeper inside of her.

"It feels so good, Kommandant… I love you," she said, and before I could reply kissed me, her tongue finding mine and driving me to thrust into her. I held her, my hands sinking into the flesh of her ass while she clung to me.

I held on for as long as I could, her hips moving in time with my own. I felt her tighten against me.

"I'm gonna cum!" I told her, breaking the kiss for only a second to speak. She pulled my head forward to resume it as I tensed; my orgasm hit me like a bolt of lightning! I came deep inside her as her orgasm hit her. I thrust slowly as she sucked every last drop of seed from me. When we separated, I set her down on the edge and watched as some leftovers spilled from her slit.

"My pussy… did you like it?" She looked up at me as she spread it.

"You're so cute, and sexy…" I told her, "and…"

"And what?" she smiled.

"I love you too."

She smiled and gestured for me to sit beside her. I did, and she looked up at me, "Kommandant… I always wanted a name, and I know it's not important for a ship or anything but I…" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"You want me to give you a name?" I asked her, touched. She nodded.

"It's just, I thought you should be the one, and now that we've done this even though you haven't given me a ring, I want something special from you. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, and I've known for a while, so that's why you'll be christened 'Kaia.'" She looked down at the water for a moment and then turned to look at me, tears forming at her eyes.

"Kommandant, I love it! It's perfect…" she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the water and back into the bedroom. Her small, naked body was somehow even more erotic than before. She bent over the bed, spreading her legs.

"Kaia…" I began, and then she turned her head to look at me.

"I love it… I love hearing you say my name! Take me however you want, please," she reached back to spread her cheeks, exposing her anus. I was trembling. I hadn't planned for this but I would not turn down the offer.

I grabbed the bottle of lube, something that I use often though I don't mention it much. I felt myself salivate and decided just a taste would be fine…

A half hour later I pull my tongue from inside her ass as she begged for my cock. I lost track of the time; I suppose. I still used the lube, applying it to myself and her before pushing my head against her.

"Your ass… your ass is so tight, Kaia!" I pushed into her slowly, her body tensing and relaxing as she accepted me. She moaned, grabbing the sheets with her hands.

"Fuck me! Kommandant! Take my ass!" She cried out, and I pushed faster into her, thrusting slowly to loosen her up.

That being said, I took my time. I was so taken by her I wanted this to last as long as possible. Her legs were buckling, so I pulled out of her and took a second to admire her ass before helping her up onto the bed, where she went prone instantly.

I pushed back into her ass with ease this time and began thrusting. I lost myself, truly. All I could hear were the wet sounds of our copulation, her soft cries of pleasure, and my own grunts as I approached my inevitable climax.

I propped myself up on my arms so I could watch my manhood penetrate her. I lay on my side, pulling her along with me, holding her body to my own as I lifted her leg with one hand and tilted her head with the other. She was drooling slightly as I continued to thrust into her rectum.

I licked the drool from the corner of her mouth and she laughed softly. She reached down and began to pleasure herself, playing with her clit. I felt my climax rapidly approaching and came just as I pushed myself as far as I could inside of her.

My seed filled her rectum as we both lay there, stunned by our pleasure.

"I love you, Kaia," I said, my voice soft.

"I love you too, Kommandant…" She smiled and kissed me again as I pulled out of her. I lay down, and a moment later she was curled up next to me.

"I can feel you inside of me… leaking from me. I want it again, tomorrow morning. Is that ok?" She smiled, and I nodded.

"Of course!" I said, already eager to greet the new day that was but a short rest away.

#

_So, this was different. I'd like to apologize for the difference between my normal work and this. I normally don't really do the whole BDSM thing but it was requested, and I tried it. Not really the same as the Akagi kidnapping scene but..._

_As you can see, I couldn't maintain it through the whole chapter. I mean, Z23 and Z46 are way too cute to do that sort of thing. _

_Right?_

_Right?_

_Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless, and I'm getting flashbacks to writing the Eldridge chapter while I'm writing this. Z46 and Eldridge… what a team. Not to mention Prinz. _

_Ah… Prinz… She seems like such a sweetheart, yet she always puts on this tough exterior. She cares deeply for her beloved Kommandant and the same is true in reverse. _

_Who was the ring for, though?_

_Stay tuned for yet another chapter because as soon as I feel I'm ready to finish this up I get a shot of inspiration that makes me want to keep it going._


	12. Nerate, Pow!

I was walking, alone, through the gardens when my target came into view. This was a sanctioned op, the first of its kind. Ever since Suruga and I had become one, I felt compelled to discuss these matters with her, despite her insistence that it wasn't necessary and that I needn't explain myself. She was still shy about disrupting the delicate balance that had been achieved here.

My target was alone, enjoying the unseasonably warm day most likely. She wore her typical outfit that exposed her midsection. Her short brown hair gleamed in the sunlight. My window of opportunity was approaching, I just had to be patient.

Nearly…

There!

I pounced, wrapping my hands around her and groping her breasts. She responded with a shriek and attempted to fight me off, but I held strong.

"Commander! You're awful! I'm a girl you know!" Repulse struggled, but stopped when she realized it wouldn't help her. I pulled her against me and kissed her neck, her body stiffening slightly at my sudden affection.

"What? I'm only returning the favor," I chuckled, letting her go. She spun around, but her lovely blue eyes held no malice. There was something else behind the curiosity, "Mm-hmm… though, I don't think I've ever kissed you before," she stayed a decent pace away from me, but I could see that she was processing this.

"You kissed my cheek before, remember? When you first told me you don't just cling defenselessly to anyone?" I held out my hand.

She took it, but her apprehension was obvious, "I did, yes… Commander, are you pulling a prank on me?" She looked unsure, so I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her against me, and she slowly did the same.

It was a nice hug, despite her obvious tension.

"Why would I pull a prank on you?" I smiled at her, and with her small smile came a little relaxation.

"I've been by your side for over a year, and you've never once showed any romantic interest. We've… joked around about it, but... tell me, why are you doing this?" Repulse bit her lip, unsure.

"What do you feel now?" I asked her, kissing her forehead gently.

"I um… I feel… different," her voice was becoming nervous.

"Different, as in… you think I see you as a lover?"

She looked up sharply, but shook her head after a moment's consideration, "No… but yes… it's confusing. I know you gave your ring to Suruga, and we all know about what happened there, so I'm…"

"So, you're saying I don't have another ring, and therefore I don't love you?" I played with her.

"Well, no. If you just wanted sex, you know I'd say yes, so this is something more. I know how you are though, why don't we just play? My heart is pounding and I just…"

"Repulse…" I begin.

"I don't know what to feel, we've been friends for so long and you rejected my advances and now…"

"Repulse, please…"

"I'm not special at all, I'm not built like those Sakura shipgirls, and I'm not proper and lovely like the other Royal Navy shipgirls…"

"I love you, Repulse." I finally get to speak, yet all I get is a stunned silence. I felt her arms tighten around me.

"Commander, I… say it again, please?" Her voice wavered, her usual confidence breaking.

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you too!" She cried out and pulled my head down to kiss me.

Her lips were sweet, their softness belying the tender heart of their owner. Our embrace lasted a long time as we understood our feelings. When we finally broke apart, she had a wide smile on her face, and tears of joy in her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked her, and she nodded, smiling still.

"I've been waiting for this moment… I'm so happy!" She threw herself into my arms again, and I held her tightly. I could feel her intense love, and I was happy to reciprocate it.

"Commander, I know how much you like the hot springs, why don't we go together?"

When Repulse had asked, I agreed quickly. Akashi's upgrades and the private baths were to die for. Not to mention I'd get to be there, alone, with my soon to be shipfu. I was waiting until later to present the ring to her and didn't want her to know I had bought two instead of one.

We were in the changing room when she suddenly went red in the face and asked me to turn around.

"What? Why?" I asked her, poking her navel.

"I'm still a girl, and I n-need to be a little modest… hey!" she giggled, and I held her against a wall, her arms above her head.

"Modesty? You really are a Royal Navy girl…" I smiled and focused my attention on her armpit. I licked it gently, running my tongue along it and savoring the taste of her sweat combined with the smell of her musk.

"You can't be serious… haa… you're so lewd… Mmm… Commander, come on!" she squirmed, but couldn't escape my wrath as I attacked her armpit. Her scent was turning me on something fierce, but I backed away when she was getting too annoyed.

"You smell amazing, you know that?" I look her up and down, and her blush deepened.

"Please! Turn around!" She demanded, and I did, chuckling to myself.

"Ok, now you can look," she said a few minutes later. She came out with merely a towel wrapped around her waist. Her wide hips and perfect navel were front and center, and her breasts were well-shaped, ample yet perky without being oversized.

"Repulse, you look incredible!" I made to step forward, but she held out a hand.

"You change first, I'll be waiting in the bath!" She spun on her heel and walked into the private baths. I quickly changed and made my way out there as well to find a towel left in the middle of the passageway.

Wait, how was I to know what bath she was in? I opened the first door on my right, just a bit, and saw Akagi and Kaga relaxing in the bath, their eyes closed. I quietly shut the door, for obvious reasons.

The door to my left, then. Just a crack. In the bath was Bismarck. Facing the door. Staring right at me with murder in her eyes. I slowly shut the door, but didn't understand, especially after what had happened recently.

Next door was fun. Cleveland and Helena were going to town on each other. Neither noticed, but I could feel my excitement building. They were such naughty shipfus. I loved it.

The next door I opened was empty until head after head popped out of the bath and six of the subs showed themselves.

"I'm a shaaaark. I'll bit youuuu," U-110 got out of the bath and walked towards the door. Her small form was cute, yet somehow well developed. She looked at me, looked at the bulge in my towel, and bit my finger. I yanked my hand back, and she slammed the door shut.

"Over here!" I turned to see Repulse close the last door on the right and made my way to her posthaste. She had slipped into a bath covered in lilies, and I took off my towel, exposing my erection.

"Fun little game, that," I remarked as I slipped in next to her.

"Thought you'd enjoy it. This is pretty relaxing, I have to admit," Repulse said, wrapping one hand around my manhood.

"Ahh… yeah… though it's the company more than the atmosphere," I remark, reaching over and using a single finger to tease her clit.

"Mm-hmm… normally a bath isn't this… haa… pleasurable…" Her voice was growing husky. She teased the tip with one finger every few seconds.

I moved my hand, putting it around her shoulder and groping her breast. She sighed as I gently rubbed her nipple and turned her head to regard me, her eyes bright.

"Commander, I thought… I thought you'd be into softer girls…" She gave me a soft smile and we kissed.

"You seem plenty soft to me, but I bet you're absolutely wild when it counts," I respond, and she giggled. I kissed her, then her jawline, her neck, inhaling her scent. She increased her pace, her hand rapidly stroking me until it was too much to bear.

A tremor shook me as I came, my seed arcing above the water and slowly draining into the other end. The filters would not handle this well.

"Already? Well, you're still hard so…" She got up and bent over the ledge, her hands braced against the edge of the pool.

I pushed against her, my member resting on her shapely rump. Placing my hands on her ample hips, I slowly moved back until I was pressing against her slit.

"So much resistance…" I said, pressing against her.

"W-well, it's my first time so…" her breathing quickened, but she kept her composure.

"I'll be gentle," I reassured her, then entered her slowly. I felt her break against my member, her small cry and a trickle of blood a symbol to her lost virginity. I continued slowly.

"So big… I didn't think it'd feel so big inside me… you can move more, I'll be ok," she turned her head and smiled, though I could see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Repulse…" I said, my voice becoming concerned. I got ready to pull out of her.

"N-no! I'm happy it was you, Commander!" She pushed back against me, and suddenly the full length of my member was in her, pressed against her cervix. I gasped, her virgin womanhood unbelievably tight.

I squeezed her ass, and thrust slowly, admiring her athletic form. Her skin glowed and was soft, yet I could see her wiry muscles beneath it.

"You're so fucking sexy!" I growled, and she giggled.

"I'm glad you find me so pleasing, you're not so bad yourself!"

Well, I'll take it.

As she relaxed my pace increased, and her moans were surely clear throughout the baths by this point. Yet I relished it, it turned me on to hear her enjoying herself so thoroughly.

Yet it wasn't long until I felt my climax coming on, "I'm gonna cum!" I cried out.

"Me too! I've been waiting! I want to feel it inside of me, Commander!" Repulse pushed back against me rapidly until I pulled her against me and released my seed inside of her. She cried out, and I felt her squeeze tightly against me as she reached her own climax. I stayed inside of her until the last shot of cum left me, then pulled out.

She collapsed against the side of the pool and moaned softly as my seed dripped out of her and into the water.

I admired the view, noting her tight, perfect anus. I sat down next to her, and she turned around slowly, sinking back into the hot springs and leaning against me. I looked down at her, her breasts perky and firm.

"You keep staring at me… am I really that attractive, Commander?"

"Of course! You really don't understand just how sexy, how perfect you are?"

She shook her head, "Compared to so many others… I'm not as elegant, and I don't dress nearly as well as the other Royal girls but…"

I laughed, "Do you think that matters? You already said something to that effect before… Plus, I like it when your clothes are off!"

She laughed and drew herself tighter to me. We sat like this for a while as I admired her pretty jawline.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time I opened my eyes. Repulse was still asleep, snoring softly next to me. She had cast the covers from her waist up, and for a moment I was taken, once again, by her firm breasts and perfect form. She had such a pretty face.

A small groan escaped her as she opened her eyes and looked at me, "I hate waking up…" she sighed.

"Good morning to you too," I said, smiling at her.

"I love you," she said, and sat up, hugging me.

"I love you too, Repulse," I held her tightly.

"Last night was incredible," she breathed into my ear, "but I think you wanted something more, something you didn't want to ask for…"

She broke the embrace and turned around, raising her ass into the air and spreading her legs, reaching back and spreading apart her cheeks.

Exposing her perfect, untouched, lovely anus. It was a lightly pulsating flower and I couldn't take my eyes off it. I drifted towards it, my tongue leaping out to caress it as soon as it could.

She was delicious, and I dove my tongue into her relentlessly, savoring her taste.

"Commander! You really are something else, it feels so good, I never imagined this would feel so good…" She moaned in pleasure as I gave in to my lust.

I inhaled deeply, and lost myself in her musk.

…

…

C-commander…

Mmm… Commander…

"Commander!" I stopped and looked up. Repulse was panting heavily. She turned around and spread her legs, "You were down there so long… so… long…"

"Well, you taste incredible, who am I not to indulge?" I positioned myself as she raised her hips, her wet, gleaming anus tantalizing. She was inviting me.

"You want to fuck my ass that badly, Commander?" Her voice turned husky.

"Yeah, I do," I pressed my member against her anus and pushed slowly. She moaned as my head spread her open.

"It's big… it's big… in my ass… it feels good! Fuck me harder!" She demanded, and I pushed deep into her.

"You like that? You really are a Royal Navy girl then… fuck, you're so tight!" I thrust into her rectum, admiring my member buried inside of her. Her slit was leaking as her arousal grew and adding lubrication to our lovemaking.

"Heh… Wales… I knew she had a thing for it, but I didn't think I would…" I looked up to see her smiling, a wry expression on her face. I thrust into her, turning into one of lust. Her lips parted slightly as I grabbed her hips to give me better leverage.

I sped up, and her moans reached a new pitch as I felt my climax quickly approaching. I grabbed a handful of her breast as I thrust deep into her. My body shook as I came, my seed filling her rectum as she squirmed in pleasure. I quickly pulled out of her, watching my seed drip from her.

I admired the gape I left in her anus, my ardor rising once again.

"Done already?" Repulse looked surprised, but I shook my head.

"Turn around," I told her, and she did. I reentered her and thrust rapidly.

She lay prone beneath me as I fucked her relentlessly, her hands gripping the sheets as her rectum gripped me with each thrust.

I came again and again, my seed overflowing from her rectum, yet I couldn't stop.

By the time we finished, the sun was low on the horizon, and our sweating bodies lay tangled together.

"Commander… my god… I came so much…" Repulse's breathing was rapid and shallow. I could hardly move.

"Should we take a shower?" I asked her, my grin belying my true intentions.

"All right… but you owe me dinner!"

There are few things hotter than pushing a girl against the shower as you take her ass.

Anyway, we eventually made our way to a table set for two in a quiet part of the port, overlooking the ocean.

"I don't know why you insisted on me wearing this," she said, pulling at her usual attire.

"Because I like it," I said, giving her a wink.

"Doesn't the sex usually come after the romantic dinner?" She carved a piece of filet off and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, I couldn't turn down your invitation…" I savored my dinner. Believe it or not, this wasn't common, and it certainly wasn't free.

"Yeah, that is fair, though I didn't realize you'd turn into such a beast. You never trust what you hear until you experience it for yourself… how did Unicorn manage?" She met my eyes.

"So, you heard about that?" I felt my face flush.

"Why are you blushing? It's no secret… most of the girls fall prey to your whims, anyway. I enjoyed it, and they all did too. You're gentle at first, which helps a lot," she explained, and I relaxed.

We finished our meal, and I grabbed the bottle of champagne and we went over to sit at the edge of the pier, our feet dangling below. I pulled out the promise ring I had been saving and turned to her, opening the box.

"Repulse, would you marry me?" I ask her, and her surprise was genuine as she failed to speak. I continued, "I love you, and I have for a while. You've always been here for me, almost from day one."

"Yes, of course yes!" she cried out, and presented her hand. I placed the ring on her finger, and then she kissed me deeply. I threw my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me.

When we finally broke apart, I saw her cheeks stained with her tears. I gently wiped them away.

"Hey…" I said, but she shook her head.

"I'm… I'm so happy! I love you so much, but I thought you'd never ask…"

I hugged her again and produced the bottle of champagne, handing it to her.

We drank from the bottle, chatting about nothing and just enjoying the other's company.

We didn't get much sleep tonight, either.

_Just a short chapter, sorry things have been a bit hectic and I have had little time to write. I've always really liked Repulse, so I decided to finally marry her. She seems to fit the archetype of the 'girl next door,' and that's always appealed to me in a major way. _

_I hope you enjoyed it and please look forward to more! I mean, Friedrich was just finished and Azuma is well on the way into the port so… They certainly deserve their own chapter!_


	13. Friedrich's Love

"She's here," Ibuki spoke, bowing slightly as she entered my office.

"Who?" I looked up at my secretary, trying not to be immediately turned on by her ample figure fully filling out her kimono.

"Friedrich… the engineers at the shipyard have just finished. They turned the last of the data in this morning," she explained, and then the soft-spoken shipgirl sat down on the couch, dozing off.

I stood up and swallowed. I was nervous, yet excitement filled me to the core. A decisive ship would finally join my fleet. I left the office and Bismarck, Tirpitz, and Graf Zeppelin confronted me. They regarded me cooly as they impeded my progress.

"Kommandant, we will accompany you," Bismarck stepped forward and regarded me. She was quite tall when compared to many of the others and didn't need to look up to meet my eyes.

"She is Iron Blood, so I would expect you too… considering you did the vast majority of the research required to complete her," I held out my hands in a placating gesture, then motioned for us to get moving.

"Kommandant, I wish to lie with you once again," Graf Zeppelin spoke up, and I blanched. She laughed softly, "Not like before… this time I want you to treat me like you treat that Suruga…"

I sighed in relief and turned to look at her as we continued towards the shipyard, "Tonight, then. Anything else you need?"

She shook her head, but there was a small smile on her face. A small crowd was gathering around the shipyard to see the newcomer, as the entire fleet somehow ended up contributing to their development. A lot of time and resources get poured into these shipgirls, and everyone likes to see what it's all about.

"Hey! Mi Amigo! You've really gone all out. It feels like I was just showing up!" Seattle burst from the crowd and ran straight into me, pulling me into a hug. Her ample bosom and general softness stood in contrast to her tomboyish, excitable personality.

"Heya, Seattle. That was a hell of a party… you going to throw another one?" I asked her. She nodded, and I kept my face carefully upbeat. She could pull a party out of just about anything, and it was tiring.

"Well, I was gonna ask Friedrich when she gets here, but of course you'll want to speak to her first! Anyway, see ya! I gotta find Ibuki and teach her how to…"

Her voice trailed off as she made her way in the direction we had come. I saw Kaga glance over at me and I threw a friendly wave in her direction. She returned it and turned away quickly. I saw her sister next to her, and avoided her gaze.

We reached the shipyard and waited outside of it. Suruga walked over to me, taking her place at my side, much to Bismarck's chagrin. The proud Iron Blood battleship wanted to be seen as the right hand of her Kommandant when Friedrich showed up.

Well, too bad.

"Shikikan… why don't you go inside? I still remember quite clearly you rushing towards me and lifting me up…" A small smile was on her face, her confidence had grown quickly here. She rested her head on my shoulder for a moment, then removed it before anyone could notice.

"This is a little different… I had already met you and was… well, I don't think I need to explain. You already know the outcome, after all," I returned her smile and turned back to the doors.

A few moments later both doors opened, and she emerged from them, her regal demeanor emanating from her as a wave of pure authority. I could hear the soft wind rustling. She had silenced the crowd.

"Friedrich der Große?" I looked up at her. She towered over me, easily two meters tall. No ship even came close, actually. I could feel Suruga tensing next to me, and even the Iron Blood ships were rendered speechless in her presence. Her hair hid half her face, her one visible eye regarded us with interest.

She let the tension build as I admired her admittedly gorgeous form. Her face, her high cheekbones and slender frame accented with voluptuous breasts and hips that could… ahem… sink ships…

"Hmm… Kommandant and… you must be his chosen. You are a pretty little thing, though you hardly seem to meet the requirements to be a battleship. Oh, don't take offense, I can feel the envy of everyone surrounding you. Especially from this one," Friedrich's voice was soft, yet commanding and mature. She was regarding Bismarck, and the Iron Blood's de facto leader was returning her gaze cooly.

"Friedrich, welcome. It is an honor to meet you, the one who has so much potential to bring glory to Iron Blood!" A rousing cry followed her exclamation, yet it died down shortly after the massive battleship cracked a small, sardonic smile.

Then, the bay doors opened on the shipyard, and her rigging was brought out. The technicians hooked it up to her connection points, and it came to life, spreading itself out and making her appear even larger.

She dominated the space around her. Her massive bosom heaved as she brought every single gun she had to bear out to sea and fired, the thunderous roar of her massive armaments deafening in such proximity.

When she was finished, she took a moment to compose herself and turned to me.

"Kommandant, I am, of course, at your command. I shall do everything in my power to take care of you. With this, I can protect you," She walked forward and pulled me into an embrace.

It was suffocating yet soft. Her breasts seemed to swallow me whole. I could feel the strength she possessed, and when she let me go, I turned to Suruga. She returned my gaze for a moment, but I knew that we would have much to discuss later.

"Well, Friedrich… I'll turn you over to Bismarck for now. I'll see you tomorrow morning in my office," I nodded at her and the two of us left.

"She's so tall," Suruga said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"That's what you focused on?" I shook my head, incredulous.

"Oh, please… I refuse to be intimidated by her. In fact, I feel a little sorry for you," she smirked.

"What? Why?" I felt worried at her tone.

Suruga stopped and turned to me, holding back her mirth, "Because she is gonna play with you like the little toy you are to her. Let's go back to your quarters, ok? I know you have an appointment with Graf Zeppelin tonight but I need your tender ministrations, ok?"

She didn't have to tell me twice!

Ah, fuck.

I feel like someone's took a brick to my skull. I can hardly think. I need to get up and…

I reach over and feel the softness of Graf next to me. She murmured and turned over. She was quite a gentle lover, when she wanted to be. Energetic, but gentle.

Urgh… if I can make it to the shower…

Ah, hot water, this…

This has only made things worse! I quickly shut off the water and fell to my knees, an acute blast of nausea rendering me immobile. It took me a few minutes to recover. When I managed to, I grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself off, pulling on house pants and a shirt before climbing back into bed.

"Kommandant? You ok?" Graf's uncharacteristic concern was cause enough for me to open my eyes. She lay on her side and placed her hand on my forehead, "Nein… this isn't good, I'll go retrieve someone." She got up and then stopped, turning back.

"Yeah?" Her eyes held a statement in them I'd like to hear.

"Kommandant, thank you… I never thought making love to you could feel so rewarding. I feel… different. Like, I have hope. It's strange. Take care," she favored me with a small smile and left.

I lay there and tried to go back to sleep. I must have succeeded because it took a cacophony of concern to rouse me. My head was killing me, and the noise was making it far worse than it needed to be. Yet my voice would hardly rise above a whisper.

"Enough!" A commanding voice cut through the dull roar and silenced everyone in the room. I turned my head to see Friedrich quickly ordering everyone from the room. She went unquestioned, and only Vestal remained when she was through, though I could see Suruga's face peeking worriedly through the door.

"Thank you, Friedrich, but…" Vestal's soft voice grew firm.

"I will watch over him, you have a fleet to see to. I know you only looked after Enterprise before, but now… you have many others."

"You aren't wrong…" she sighed, "very well, I will leave him in your care."

Vestal squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead before getting up to leave. I whispered a thank you to her, though I didn't know if she heard it. I almost didn't.

Friedrich took off her shoes and lifted me into a sitting position before crossing her legs beneath her and laying me back down into her lap. She stroked my hair gently and regarded me with a softness it was hard imagining her to be capable of.

"Rest, my child… I'll take care of you," her soft words enveloped me as surely as her scent, a powerful yet gentle aura permeated us as I felt myself relax.

Finally, sleep took hold of me. Deep and dreamless, and when I woke up, I felt much better. Far from my usual self, but I could finally stand, albeit with her help.

"Friedrich…" I leaned against her.

"Kommandant, you musn't push yourself. Suruga and Ibuki are working together to take care of your duties. You must rest, my child…"

"Why care so much? You've been here a day yet you treat me like we've been together from the beginning." I closed my eyes as a migraine tore through my skull.

"Oh… I do know you, so well. I've been waiting to come here. I know that this…" She took my hand and place it against her breast, "is a sign of your affection, despite your lewd behaviors."

Her breast was impossibly soft and firm, its size notwithstanding. I sighed with pleasure. A soft peal of laughter escaped Friedrich.

And so I rested. She was there as the sickness tore through my body for nearly a week. Nightmares and pain, exhaustion and no appetite. She was there throughout it all. I'd catch glimpses of others, but she was always there.

I had just finished wolfing down my breakfast, sitting up and bed and looking forward to actually getting to work today. Friedrich sat in front of me, her satisfied smile warming to see.

"Hey… thank you. I've never felt better, and it's thanks to you. I'm in your debt!" I got out of bed and stretched. First, though, a proper bath. Wipes could only get you so far, and I felt gross.

"Nonsense, allow me to assist you," I turned to see her removing her clothes and stopped, a week's worth of lust rising within me at the sight of this Amazonian ship… not girl, but... woman disrobing. Her breasts were, for all intents and purposes, massive but fit her perfectly. She was so tall… her slender waist and wide hips pleasing to the eye.

I desperately wanted to touch, yet something held me back. I took off my shirt and undressed as quickly as I could once I realized she was fully nude. My member stood at attention, waiting for her to do… anything.

"Friedrich, I… Fuck it, you're a goddess of a shipgirl. Everything about you is somehow perfect... terrifying but perfect!" I stopped talking. Probably the best idea in this situation.

"My my… I could teach you so much," her slow walk towards me was somehow… entrancing. Her long, perfect legs brought her to me in a few slow strides. She moved with a fluidity that seemed impossible.

She pulled me against her and I immediately sucked her breast, my hands reaching around and feeling her smooth, ample behind.

"Ah! You are certainly an eager student, I'll show you everything I know, ok?" Her voice was just a single sense, and I was lost in her touch. I could feel nothing but her. Friedrich filled me with an eager warmth, and I wanted nothing but her in this moment.

Yet, there was none of the soul-shaking that had come of my union with Suruga. This was… this was a different love.  
That was when she took control, maneuvering me to the bed and pushing me back onto it. I offered no resistance as she climbed on top of me and spread her womanhood apart.

It looked delicate on her, and she slowly took me into herself. Friedrich bent over me and locked her lips with my own. I tasted her saliva as her tongue coupled with my own, her hips moving expertly and encouraging a week's worth of my lust to come to a head.

"Friedrich, I'm gonna cum!" I tell her as she breaks our kiss. She pushes her hips against me and grinds my member, sitting up straight and showing off her body.

"Come inside me, my child… I want to feel your seed!" She massaged her breasts, her hands disappearing into them as she stimulated herself.

I gripped her hips as my climax tore through me, my cum exploding from me. Her cry of passion echoed my own as her own orgasm took her, yet she never stopped moving, and I was still rock hard.

She grinned at me and shifted her hips upward so that my manhood came out of her and rested against her crotch. I could feel our mixed fluids running down my thigh as I watched her chest heave.

I couldn't move, but I desperately wanted to take charge. She could tell what I was thinking, and her smile widened. "I know what you want, and you'll get it. First, though…" She moved, kneeling and taking my member into her mouth, her tongue quickly cleaning it as she took it into her throat with ease.

"How are you so good at this?" I breathed, her hands holding mine down at my waist.

She removed my member from her mouth and spoke, "Not even Roon can beat me here…"

"Who's Roon?" I asked, confused. I had no shipgirl by that name here.

She just smiled and went back to sucking me off, her throat wrapping around me as she bobbed her head. I looked up to see her ass arched high, and imagined myself on the other end of it, pounding her.

This fantasy was enough to push me close to the edge, and as I felt the urge to cum Friedrich lifted her head and sucked on the tip. I exploded into her mouth, and watched as her eyes went wide, swallowing my seed as fast as she could.

When she was done, she stood up, pulling on my arm for me to do the same. We stood, looking at each other as she reached out and stroked my manhood.

"You really can keep going! Kommandant, would you like to see?" She turned around, exposing her glorious ass. She bent over, bracing herself against her knees as she spread her legs. Her cheeks parted enough to expose her womanhood and…

Holy shit…

A perfect, gleaming white anus that begged for my attentions. I didn't hesitate, and dove right in, inhaling her scent as my tongue lashed out, rimming her asshole as my hands sunk into the soft flesh of her cheeks. Her soft moans made me throb, and I stuck my tongue inside of her.

I broke away from her momentarily.

"W-why did you stop?" She asked, her voice husky as her passion flowered.

"Your ass… is delicious! You smell amazing… Friedrich… oh…" I dove back in and her chuckle turned into a gasp. She broke away from me a few minutes later and collapsed onto the edge of the bed. I followed her and got back to work, eating her ass for all I was worth.

The softness of her insides tantalized my tongue as she twitched, my member pressed against the warmth of her lovely leg.

"Why don't you stick your cock in me already? Does my ass really taste that good? Does it turn you on?" I continued to assault her, my tongue sore but my mind completely blank except for this.

"Kommandant!" She cried out, and I finally stood up, taking my member into my hand and pushing it inside of her well-lubricated anus. She moaned, clawing at the sheets as I pushed further into her.

"You like that? You like my cock in your ass?" I smacked her ass, a light red imprint of my hand remaining.

"You're such a naughty child! Fuck my ass hard, and I'll give you a reward. Spank me as much as you like…" She turned to look at me and I saw the lust in her eyes.

I did as she asked, pounding her relentlessly, my member stretching her anus and leaving a gape every time I would pull out before plowing right back into her. Every smack rang across the room, my red handprints blended together on both cheeks.

She buried her head into a pillow to scream as she came again, and I bent over her, yet I could not reach her neck. Instead, she arched her back and allowed me to fondle her breasts as she moved in tandem with me, every thrust penetrating her rectum deeply.

"You want me to cum inside your ass? Fill you up?" I squeezed her ample breasts, teasing her nipples.

She nodded, "Do it, Kommandant! Cum in my ass, I desire it!" There was a wild desire to her voice that I couldn't ignore, and with one final thrust I came, my climax immobilizing me as every nerve in my manhood sent a jolt of pure pleasure to my brain.

I panted heavily as I pulled out of her, my member now only half-erect. A dribble of cum escaped her gaping asshole and was falling to the floor. She spread her cheeks, letting me admire my handiwork. Soon, however, she stood up and turned to me.

"You really outdid yourself… now, let's get cleaned up!" She led me into the bathroom where…

Yeah.

I went back to my duties the next day.

_I hope you enjoyed the Friedrich special! I'm… satisfied with it, I suppose. I'm beginning the groundwork for my next work, so please bear with me. Friedrich is terrifying but the meta, it calls to me... The new fics will come much faster and will be about a commander who cares less about relationships and more about… _

_Well, you get the idea. It's something I've wanted to play around with and hey, you never know what could happen! _  
_I also have a few one offs for shipgirls I deem extra special. I finished Azuma and got her skin and GOD DAMN she's so fucking hot I just can't… hnng… control myself. _

_Obvious she and Wales have to share a chapter, because come on… GET DOWN WITH THE THICCNESS!_  
_Also, Crosswave is fucking amazing. I get a game where my main shipfu (Suruga… if I haven't made it obvious…) is a goddamn main character… I can die fucking happy. Married her first there and she never fails to disappoint. _  
_So yeah, up next is Azuma and Wales, but first Ning Hai because that goddamn boob window in her Polaris outfit is just too good to be true and I think the China shipgirls need loving too._


	14. The Empery's Finest

_Attention Kmart shoppers. delusionalcookie here. I'm sorry to interrupt, but throughout I've attempted to have the girls refer to the commander using their native tongue. Anyway, I'm not 100% on the Chinese version so if anyone wants to educate me I'm all for it but for the sake of my sanity I'm just going to have them call him Shikikan for now. I will retroactively fix it._

_Sorry for the inconvenience. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming._

"Shikikan! We're starving!" I looked up from my progress notes on Azuma's construction to see Ning Hai and Ping Hai staring at me.

"Then go to the dining hall, Shikikan is busy," Suruga ordered them, but they refused to move. I looked up at her and admired her composure, because in the last week I've seen her other side so many times I'd lost count. Friedrich was messing with her, and she'd become glued to me ever since my recovery.

I made a point of reassuring her she was still my Suruga, going so far as to stay in her quarters with her at night. Tonight, however, would be different.

"It's fine, Suruga. Ning Hai… you realize that you don't have to budget anymore, right? I mean, we had enough to retrofit the both of you and still invest in construction. Isn't Akashi's Polaris thing still going on?" I smiled at the two of them.

Ning Hai was something else after her retrofit. A little extra in all the right places… Ping Hai also got some of the good stuff. Unfortunately, none of it went to her chest, but there's a charm she has all to herself.

"You don't understand! We're guests here and…" Ning Hai wore a haughty look.

"Don't refuse my hospitality… did you see the vodka bill Avrora ran up last month?"

"She's one of your shipfus. You put a ring on it, you're responsible for it," Ning Hai snickered.

"You're saying I should give you a ring?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She tried to hide her stunned expression. I looked up at Suruga, "What do you think?"

"You always defer to me when I can't make… augh… fine, yeah, Ning Hai would make a cute shipfu. Though her skill is bullshit…"

"You mean how when I sortie the two of them together they wreck face against the Sakura ships?" I smiled to soften my words, but Suruga just glared at me and huffed.

"Shikikan… don't talk like that to Suruga, or I'm gonna kick your ass! You wanna find out about my roundhouse kick firsthand?" Ning Hai puffed herself up, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah… you would make a cute wife… but you're right. Suruga, I'm sorry…" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's… it's ok. I'm guessing you'll want to stay in your quarters tonight?" she turned to look at me. I stood up and nodded.

"Please understand, this is just the way it has to be. She won't take your place…" I smiled and kissed her. She returned it and left after our exchange had concluded. I looked at the sisters and sat back down.

"You're pretty damn lucky, you know!" Ning Hai reminded me. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I am… so, you won't eat even though you've a free pass to at the dining hall… what do you spend your stipend on?"

"Um…" She looked embarrassed.

"Tell you what, we'll go out and eat together, my treat. I'll have something here for you this evening and you can pay me back then?"

"W-wait… do you mean…" Ning Hai looked flustered.

"Just you, Ning. Let your sister get some rest," I stood up and grabbed my jacket, heading for the door, "Well?"

They were quick to take me up on my offer. Even quicker to drain my wallet with their voracious appetites.

"Ning Hai, you are so beautiful," I smiled at her as she showed off the idol clothing she wore. Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with her confidence. She showed off every angle, and her ample breasts impressed me.

"Shikikan… shu… shut up about that already…" She came over to me as I sat on the sofa in my quarters and climbed on top of me.

"You're so eager, though I'd never force you," I admitted, and reached up to fondle her breasts. She smacked my hand away.

"You're such a pervert, Shikikan! I'm wearing shorts too, under my skirt… so don't think you can cop a feel!" She had a small smile on her face, however.

"Roger that, beautiful. So, Chinese… I mean, Empery… shipgirls are pretty hot, too. I have to say I'm impressed, how did you manage to grow such a nice pair of breasts while not having enough to eat?" I kept my hands at my sides, but she shifted forward on my lap and shoved them into my face, the plastic of the clear window the only thing separating me from paradise.

"You like my girls, Shikikan? I bet you want to feel them, lick them… Well, you can, but not yet. You know, it wasn't always that way… You seem to like Ping Hai too though," She reached down and grabbed my member through my pants, stroking it gently.

I reached under her skirt and grabbed her ass, squeezing it through her shorts. She yelped but didn't let up.  
"I knew that retrofit was money well spent… You have a perfect body!"

"That's all you think about?" She sounded upset.

"Well, no. Your personality is super cute, though you don't realize it, and I love you for what makes all of you, you!" I leaned back and smiled at her.

She just stared at me, her hand moving of its own accord, "You… love me?" Her incredulous tone seemed to call me out.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I asked her, genuinely surprised at her reaction.

"Well… that's a pretty big deal!"

"I love all my shipgirls, though I love you more than that…" I took my hands away from her rump and put them around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Her lips were sweet, and her tongue wasn't far behind. She eagerly accepted me, and I reached up to fondle her breasts. This time, she allowed it. They were incredibly soft yet firm, and I took great pleasure in them.

When we broke the kiss she was smiling, "Want to see them?" she asked. I nodded, and she pulled off her shirt, exposing herself to me. They were perfect in every way. Ning Hai's breasts and small, perky nipples were irresistible, and I wrapped my mouth around one of them and sucked, fondling the other with my free hand.

"W-well… you certainly are an eager fan…" her voice, now laced with desire, was nothing compared to her hand still pleasuring my member. I could feel a slick wetness against one leg and redoubled my efforts.

"Shikikan, if you keep going like that I'm not gonna be able to control myself… I'm gonna… n-no… I'm coming!" She shuddered, and in a moment I lifted her up and brought her over to the bed, laying her down as she pulled up her skirt.

"Ning Hai… you're perfect… I'm so happy you're here with me, tonight… thank you," I was earnest and somehow in need of her approval. She nodded her head and I, without removing her shorts or panties, licked the fabric soaked in her love juices. Her scent permeated them and it was driving me wild. I inhaled deeply, then pulled off her shorts slowly to reveal what was, in fact, a very skimpy thong.

"I… had envisioned this going a little differently. You can… mmm… do what you like now, though…" She explained, and I immediately dove into her crotch, tasting her sweetness and pleasuring her slit. My tongue teased her clit momentarily, then plunged inside fo her. She cried out in pleasure and put her hands on my head as I ate her out.

I didn't let up, pulling aside the thin fabric of her lewd underwear as her juices streamed into me. I shuddered with delight as her soft moans filled the room.

She pushed my head away not too long after though, and when I looked up I saw a hunger in her eyes, a primal thing, and nodded. I undressed and climbed on top of her.

"Hey… your outfit is pretty lewd," I teased her. She blushed.

"Just because you're a pervert…" she scoffed.

"Boob window to show off your perfect tits… yet you still wear shorts beneath your skirt to try to protect your modesty…"

"What are you trying to say?" She looked sheepish as I rubbed my member against her wet slit.

"You're a lewd girl but you don't want anyone to see it, right?" I used one hand to play with her breast as I supported myself with the other.

"You're lucky I don't give you a roundhouse kick for that!" She shot me a glare, but then her expression softened and she nodded, "I kinda like it… showing off like that. I just don't want anyone but you to touch me…" She smiled, and I kissed her.

When we broke the kiss, my member was prodding against her, the resistance too great for me to enter easily. I moved my head to her armpit, sniffing it and licking it gently as she trembled. Her musk drove me crazy, but I somehow maintained control until I was finished.

"Ning, are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and took hold of my member, guiding it into her.

"Push, not too hard…" I did as she asked, and I felt something give way as she cried out in pain. Tears sprung from her eyes, but she didn't let me out of her.

I held steady as she moved her hips slowly. She bit her lip and grabbed my butt, pulling me forward and deeper into her.

"You can… move. Please be gentle with me," her total submission was catching me off guard, but I nodded and did as she asked.

My member slowly penetrated her, inch by inch. She would ask me to stop briefly before letting me know if was ok to go further in.

"You're so delicate," I gently bit her nose. She reddened.

"It's my first time, Shikikan…" her piercing gaze briefly met my own until I pushed into her more, eliciting a moan and lust reforming her face into something matching her desire.

"I'm teasing you… but tell me, how does someone with such a delicate frame have such… ample breasts?" I teased one of her nipples, pinching it gently and caressing her soft skin.

"Shikikan! You don't like my girls?" she squirmed.

"Of course I love them… I'm just curious, is all," I smiled and kissed her.

She responded and held me against her as I finally penetrated her fully. She cried out and clung to me; her nails digging into my back.

"Is this really… the best time… to discuss this?" Her voice turned husky as I slowly thrust into her. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with lewd desire.

"I'm a sucker for pretty girls, and you're no exception!" I wrapped my arms around her and brought her up as I sat down, bringing us into a sitting lotus position. She wiggled her hips experimentally and moaned.

Thrusting upwards into her, I got her to slowly start moving, my hands on her shapely behind. My fingers sank into her ass as she rested her head against my shoulder. Her breasts pushed against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shikikan… it feels so good! You're so lewd… you better take responsibility because I want to feel like this all the time," she tilted her head up for a kiss as I thrust faster into her.

"I'll always be here for… but why don't you tell me how you feel?" I kissed her, and I felt her begin to reciprocate my movements, pushing back against me rapidly as she surrendered to her pleasure.

When we finally broke apart she replied, "Safe…"

Her response surprised me, but her kisses quickly made me forget what I wanted to say to her.

Her tongue darted into my mouth and wrapped around my own as she thrust faster. I pulled her hips down until she had taken me to the base as my climax became imminent.

She broke from me and cried out, hugging me tightly as we came together, my seed shooting deep into her womb. She trembled, her climax shaking her body and squeezing every lost drop of cum out of me.

We collapsed together, my member coming free of her in the process as semen leaked from her slit. I turned onto my back and she cuddled against me a moment later.

"Shikikan…" she breathed, and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close.

"Ning… what did you mean when you said you felt safe?" I asked her. It still bothered me and I needed to know.  
"You make me feel safe…" she said, as if that answered my question.

"But… I'm only human. You are all so powerful compared to me. I'm weak, you could easily…"

She interrupted me, "None of us would ever hurt you… How do I explain this… When we're around you we feel a soft, comforting aura that allows us to truly relax. It's like… a warm blanket in the middle of a cold winter. You don't want to leave it. We all love you, almost unconditionally… we just hope you love us back."

Her soft snores did not lull me to sleep.

In fact, I suddenly found myself unable to sleep.

I leaned against the desk in my quarters, gasping for air as silent tears stung my face. I hadn't been able to sleep, my mind a whirlwind of self-deprecation. I was an asshole, plain and simple. I was an asshole, and I didn't even realize it.

After making love with Ning Hai… hearing that she loved me, even though I hadn't given her a ring… (I fondled one in front of me, watching it glint off the ray of moonlight peeking through the curtain) and that she would always dedicate herself to me.

Suruga was right, I can't be so forward in public, but…

I love to express my feelings for my shipgirls.

Yet I always failed to take their own into consideration. So now I sit here, crying like a child, unsure of how to ask for forgiveness, or to even hope they would give it. Graf had been kind after her… punishment of me, but I hadn't engaged in any public displays of affection since then.

It was almost… cloying, the need to express my love. Emotions wash over me and I lose some of my critical thinking capabilities. I'm not a bad person…

I don't want to be a bad person…

I'm just a man who never realized what having so many shipfus would mean. All of them are unique, and I couldn't just assume anything…

"Shikikan? You're awake…" Ning Hai stood up, but I made it a point not to look at her.

"You… don't have to worry about me," I told her, but I felt her arms wrap around me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but notice her ample breasts press against my bare back.

"You're crying… why?" Her tone became concerned, and she kissed my cheek, her lips soft against my stubble.

"Am I… am I an asshole?" I asked her. I could almost see her expression in the dark, her confusion. She sighed.

"I don't think so, but you can be… insensitive at times. Is this about the Suruga and Iron Blood thing?"

"You know about that?" She surprised me.

"It's no secret… Prinz can't keep her mouth shut to save the world when she drinks. Look, you… you really shouldn't do that kind of stuff, you know? Everyone knows how you feel about Suruga but, rubbing it in our faces was just…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, trying to hold back further tears. I was a mess, and my disappointment with myself was only feeding my anguish.

"I forgive you, of course, Shikikan. I do love you, very much! You need to tell the other girls too, though. You need them to understand… yes, even Akagi and Taihou… and the others like them… that you truly do care about them all. I can feel it from you, but your actions need to reflect your words." She squeezed me, and I turned around when she let up, presenting her with the promise ring.

"Ning Hai…" I began, but she shook her head, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite ready for that yet. Maybe… hold on to it for me though? Plus, I want you to have a clear head when you do it. I've seen you impulse buy and I don't want to be one." She leaned forward and kissed me, taking the bite out of her rejection.

"But, I love you too…" I said, and then realized that she was tight. I was really just impulse buying to try to make myself feel better. I held the ring in my open palm, handing it to her.

"So, can I give it to you? When you think we're ready to become a true item, you can give it back. If not, then…" I felt a wan smile cross my face.

She shook her head, "I really appreciate the gesture but… you know I'll make you take responsibility for taking care of Ping Hai, right?" She chuckled.

"A burden I'd be happy to shoulder!" I reassured her, my voice vehement.

"Well, then… give it some time. I'd love to have a wedding like the others, and if you need any motivation…" She turned around and presented her shapely butt. I stood to attention, and then I stood up. She leaned against the desk as I positioned myself behind her, and she pressed her anus against my member.

"You sure?" I asked her, swallowing in anticipation.

She nodded and pushed back against me. I entered her with ease, her ass spreading to accommodate me and her rectum squeezing my member.

"Fuck my ass, Shikikan… you're gonna make me cum," I thrust slowly as she leaned against the desk for support. I reached forward and fondled her breasts with both hands, teasing her petite nipples. She gasped whenever I hit a sensitive spot.

"You like it? You're squeezing so tight against me… do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes! Harder, I want your cock… How is the ass of a Dragon Empery girl, Shikikan? Is it better than those Sakura sluts?" Ning Hai pushed back against me in a smooth motion as I thrust faster into her.

"It's so good! I could do this all day!" I reassured her, though in the back of my mind I was surprised to hear her refer to the others in such a way.

I put my hands around her hips and held her as I sped up, pounding her ass relentlessly as she came, her womanhood slick with her fluids.

She twitched slightly, gripping the edge of the desk to stay on her feet. Her cried of pleasure were no longer quiet, and I put a hand around her mouth to muffle them. She turned her head to regard me, her eyes full of lust.

"I need to feel your cum in my ass, Shikikan… fill me up, ok?" She bit her lip, and I felt myself harden inside of her, my impending climax rapidly approaching.

"Then get ready for my seed!" I cried out and slammed her ass as I reached my own climax, my body shaking as I emptied myself into her bowels. She cried out, and this time, we collapsed to the floor, my member still deep inside of her.

I pulled it out after the last of my cum had left itself inside of her. She turned around and, even though her anus was leaking out my cum, cleaned my member with her mouth.

"Clean my cock, Empery girl…" I teased her, but she merely glanced at me before returning to her task.

When she had finished, she sat next to me and smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"That was fun," she remarked, "Maybe An Shan should try it… hehe…" She looked up at me and I smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

"Let's get some sleep, Ning… I love you," I told her, and lifted her up. She giggled and allowed me to lay her in the bed and pull the covers over her before crawling in myself.

"I love you too, Shikikan… sweet dreams," she kissed me, and then immediately fell asleep. I chuckled to myself but felt much needed sleep beckon. Tomorrow would be another day, and there was nothing I could immediately do about my predicament.

_Sorry this one took so long! However, I finished the interview process with for an amazing position and can finally relax since I accepted their offer. Also, there's this game called 'Degrees of Lewdity' that also captured my attention for a while, being a fan of old school text based games… _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Commander's time with his China girl, and I actually do plan on promising her, that's not just for show. Anyway, look forward to Azuma and the Commander finally realizing how his Shipfus feel about him and how much they need him. Maybe he won't be such a tool? Unfortunately I'm just a man with one wife so I have absolutely no idea what having a harem would be like. _

_I'm doing my best and I always love to hear your feedback so I can continue to improve my writing and my characters!_


	15. The Northern Parliament

They stylized each of the dorms after their respective inhabitants. The Royal Navy dorms looked palatial, the Sakura dorms represented their finest temples, the Eagle Union dorms were impressive glass facades, and the Iron Blood dorms were imposing concrete edifices that radiated power.

Of course, there were smaller dorms as well, such as the one belonging to the Iris Libre and the Vichya dominion, who despite their ideological differences shared a large, French-style country home. The Sardegnian Art Nouveau dorm was nothing to scoff at either and had a massive pool in the back.

That will be… important, later.

Anyway, the newly constructed Northern Parliament dorms (Avrora had just lived in the Commander's dorm building) were something entirely different. All sharp lines, concrete and glass. It surprised me, as I figured they would have decided on something more unique and colorful. This looked like a military command center. It looked more like a command center than the actual command center on base.

I looked at the letter hand-delivered to me. A summons from one of our newest members of the fleet. Oh, right, I must tell you about what happened there, too. Being trapped with a bunch of shipgirls looking for warmth was…  
Well, don't worry, I'll share what happened.

I walked up to the entrance and opened the door, looking into their common room to see Sovetskaya waiting for me.

"Ah… Admiral, good. I was waiting for you. We wanted to get you a gift. It's our way of saying thank you, for joining us. If you could please follow me," her voice, though soft, was unmistakable for its commanding tone.

"You've been settling in well?" I asked her, eyeing her shapely behind, just barely visible through her greatcoat.

"As well as any of the others. Also, your lecherous eyes… I must take care of you later," she turned and grinned, baring her teeth.

I held up my hands in apology as we reached a steel door with an imposing lock on it, iron bars on the small glass window set in it.

"Wait, this isn't going to be…" I was getting Iron Blood flashbacks.

"Oh, no…" she whispered something into my ear that made me stop for a moment, before I felt a tautness against the front of my trousers. She opened the door, "Please, enjoy~, and… now you've learned a little something about us, yes?"

I stepped into the room, the cold and damp seeping through my uniform. I saw a greatcoat hanging on the wall, about my size, that I pulled on and immediately felt warmer. The light was uneven and filtered, and I could see a murky glow coming from below. I descended the stone steps, making my way towards it.

A few stone torches lit my path, and I could see a figure chained at the bottom, her arms held loosely by chains that disappeared into the wall. There was also a control panel that appeared to control them. She sat up on her knees, her clothing comprising nothing more than a piece of cloth tied loosely about her, one of her nipples just barely exposed where she had tied it off.

It was kinky. I was reacting to this development in a way that I hadn't expected. She looked up at me as though she was unsure whether I was her savior or her jailor. I recalled Sovetskaya's words and approached Avrora with a look of cold indifference on my face.

"Admiral, you came… I am not guilty of what they accuse me of, I would never turn my back upon the Northern Parliament…. You must believe me!" She stood up, but I placed my hand on her head and forced her back onto her knees. I could see the glimmer of excitement behind her eyes, on her otherwise desperate expression.

"I have it on good authority that you are not innocent… perhaps we should test your loyalty?" I undid my trousers. Avrora looked on in mock horror.

"Even now? Admiral, when I accepted your proposal, I…" She turned her head, pointedly staring at the wall.  
"You are my wife! You have wounded me most of all!" I huffed, an indignant look flashing across my face as I pulled out my erection and laid it against her delicate features.

She trembled, but didn't falter, "You just used me, like the others… I will forever be loyal to my country, you swine!" She spat, and I forced open her mouth, stuffing my member into it. Her warm, wet saliva coated me as she expertly took me to my base, my manhood deep in her throat.

"You'll never forget the taste of my cock, Avrora… it'll be the only thing you'll ever know the taste of again. Traitors never see the light," I pulled her braids, forcing her to repeatedly deepthroat me.

I could feel her tongue against me, and her arms pressed against my legs as she eagerly accepted my member. Her outfit was coming loose, and I watched as the knot gave way and it fell around her, exposing her perky breasts.  
Her eyes were turned towards me as I felt my climax approaching. I pulled away until just the tip was inside her mouth.

"Avrora, get ready! Your meal is coming!" I shot my load into her throat as she dig her nails into my legs. She attempted to make a disgusted face and failed as she greedily swallowed my seed. She loved to drink my cum, and I seriously got off on it.

I pulled out of her mouth as she brought her breathing under control.

"Admiral, is that not enough to prove my loyalty to you?" She eyed my member, still standing to attention.

"No, it is not…" I turned to the control panel and spent a moment figuring out how it works. Of course it was in fucking Cyrillic. I tried a few buttons and learned which one controlled the chains. I loosened them up and brought Avrora to her feet, grabbing her shoulder and directing her towards a table with restraints on it, "Get on."

She did as I ordered her, her legs forced upward and her arms locked in. Her womanhood was slick with her juices as I finished tightening the straps.

"You brute!" She sneered, but I watched as her fluids leaked from her slit, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Your cunt is so excited… look at how wet it is. It's showing how you truly feel, Avrora," I knelt down and thrust my tongue into her. She came immediately, her juices coating my face as I caressed her insides with it. She cried out with pleasure, trying to stifle her moans.

I moved my tongue down, penetrating her anus with it before running my tongue along her taint, thrusting it into her slit.

"You're so delicious… it's a shame, really," I sighed, doing my best to keep the persona I'd adopted.

"You always were a perverted bastard… Someone set me up, is that it? They want you all to themselves…" Avrora spat, and I grabbed hold of my member, thrusting it into her dripping pussy. She cried out in pleasure as I pressed against her cervix.

"Your cunt was so ready for me, it's so hot despite the cold… maybe I should get a special toy for you?" I grinned maliciously, but she broke and laughed.

"Admiral! Come on! Try to maintain your character, it's so hot… I love it, and I'm gonna cum soon so…" She batted her eyes at me and I pulled out of her, raising myself up and adopting an angry stance.

"You dare talk back to me? Impudent whore," I thrust into her ass, her rectum stretching wide to accommodate me as she screamed in pleasure, her arms straining against the leather holding her in place. She panted heavily, moaning as she squirted her fluids all over my crotch.

She abandoned all pretenses and stared at me; her face flushed and her eyes full of unconcealed lust. I continued fucking her anally, pounding her as I approached my climax. I shuddered as I came, and pulled out of her, shoving it into her slit and dumping part of my load in each hole before spraying her with the rest of it.

Her chest heaved as I groped her breasts, pinching her nipples gently as her breathing quickened.

"Admiral… surely that's not all you have?" she goaded me, and I stepped over to a cooler, opening it and inspecting the contents. I gave a short bark of laughter and retrieved a dildo made of solid, pure, clear ice.

"Perhaps this will give you a taste of what cold truly is," I teased her, and pressed the cold, smooth ice against her lightly gaped anus. She shuddered in delight as I pressed it into her, her rectum pulling it deep within her until only the flared base remained.

"Oh, Admiral… it's so cold yet… ahn…" I walked over to the other side of the table and forced her head to lie slightly below it. I placed my cock against her lips as her tongue lept out to tease it.

"You're not full, right? I think you could use a bit more…" I thrust into her, watching the outline of my manhood fill her throat as I shoved myself as deep as possible into it. She gagged slightly but soon got her breathing under control.

The ice dildo was causing her hips to squirm, and I groped her breasts, squeezing them as I thrust deep into her throat. Her hands strained against her restraints, her body squirming as I slammed into her throat. Without warning, I climaxed again, cumming deep inside her. I pulled out slowly.

She gasped for air and stared at me; her aroused expression making me feel even lewder. I walked around her and saw that the dildo had mostly melted and stuck my member into her slit once again. She moaned, and I smacked her ass.  
A yelp of surprise escaped her, and I smacked it again.

"Admiral! Why don't you let me go… I'll make it worth your while…" her soft, husky voice piqued my curiosity and I slowly undid her bonds while I penetrated her. When I finished, I pulled out and watched as she slowly stood up, her chains dragging behind her as she pressed her hands against the wall. I undid her shackles and re-attached them to the eyebolts cemented above her head. I then took her leg shackles and attached them to the floor.

"You want me to take you from behind, is that it? You want me to fuck you until you can't stand?" I pushed her against the cold wall and watched as the much-melted dildo fell out of her ass. I replaced it with my member, the cold causing an interesting sensation as I thrust deep into her rectum.

"Fuck me! Fuck your prisoner, take advantage of her… That's all your good for, anyway!" She cried out, and I grabbed one of her twin tails, pulling it gently and forcing her to look at me. I ran my tongue along the side of her face before forcing it into her mouth. Her own tongue responded, and our passionate kiss briefly took us out of our fantasy.

She broke it and looked at me before turning beet red and facing the wall. I grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed them as I came, filling her bowels with my seed. I pulled out of her and immediately stuck it inside her slit, thrusting slowly. I still had one left in me, I figured.

I raised her arm up higher and licked her armpit as she protested, "Admiral! What are you doing? This is… this is bad even for you!" She made a mock struggle out of it, but I could feel the muscles in her pussy clench tightly against me.

"I'll just keep filling you up then, until your cunt is leaking cum. Then I'll parade you in front of the other Northern Parliament girls, yes? Does that sound exciting?" I bit her ear gently as she moaned with pleasure.

"Brute…" She moaned as I felt her tighten against me, and for the final time I came, everything I had pouring into her womb as we climaxed together. She gasped as I went soft inside of her, pulling out and gently removing the restraints. She turned to me and we embraced as our heart rates slowed.

"Avrora, are you ok?" I asked her, casting aside my character. We had never engaged in this sort of play before, and my doubts about what we had just done came racing up to me.

She looked at me and tilted her head up for a kiss, smiling. I indulged her, and for a while we stood like that. Then she spoke, "Admiral, thank you. I didn't know how you'd react and… you were perfect. I felt so good… does that… disturb you?" Her gaze was full of worry about my perception.

It was my turn to smile. I shook my head, "Avrora, I would never judge you, and hey, I even had a good time… there is no reason to be ashamed of a little deviancy, ok? I am curious, though… are all the Northern Parliament girls like you?

"Thank you, I'm so happy to be your wife," She held me tightly, and when she managed to let go I pulled off my greatcoat and wrapped it around her. I also stuffed my cock back into my pants as she giggled, picking up the piece of linen cast aside.

We climbed the stairs and left the room to find Sovetskaya waiting for us. She looked at us in shock as she pointed to a clock on the wall, "You two were down there for ages! It's already time for dinner, why don't you join us, Admiral?"

I nodded, "That sounds great, I remember how amazing the food tasted from our sojourn up North."

Avrora excused herself to put on her normal clothes as I joined the others in the kitchen. Grozny, Tashkent, Minsk, Pamiat, Chapayev, and Gangut all sat waiting expectantly, with Sovetskaya taking her place after I sat down. They all stared at me with a thinly veiled hunger.

Avrora walked in and took her place next to me only a few moments later.

"That was fast," I remarked, and she grabbed my hand, sliding it under her skirt and revealing she had worn no panties, or leggings for that matter.

"All right, you two…" Tashkent playfully chided us, "Lets eat!"

What a feast!

What came after made me need another one…

I'm so happy to have the Northern Parliament shipgirls with me!

I shook, freezing and underdressed after I and the Northern Parliament shipgirls became trapped within the glacier. My ship was ill suited to the cold, and its boilers were under immense strain just to ward off the worst of it.

"Admiral, you seem distressed, here," Sovetskaya handed me her greatcoat, and waved away my protests, "I am more than capable of handling the cold, I would not, however, expect you to be." I nodded and gratefully drew it about myself. Pamiat and Grozny were down fooling around in the engine room, doing something with their funky siren tech while we stood on lookout, waiting for another attack.

"It's been hours, do you think we're outside the exclusion zone?" I wondered out loud. Sovetskaya shook her head.  
"Unlikely, I feel that we are just being toyed with. Whoever is in there wants us to make the first move."

I nodded, and a moment later I felt a warm presence join me in the coat. She had slipped beside me, wrapping an arm around me and looking up at me, grinning. I wrapped an arm around her and instinctively bent down to kiss her.

Her lips were surprisingly warm, and very soft. She reciprocated my affection, her body pressing closer to mine.  
When she broke the kiss, she brought my hand up to her breast, encouraging me to fondle her.

"Avrora wasn't kidding, you are very direct," I chuckled, and she smiled.

"I heard about your infatuation with battleships, Admiral… it eclipses even your desire for light cruisers and others… the tales we have heard of your martial prowess are only outmatched by those we hear about your… sexual prowess," she reached down and cupped my member.

My eyes widened as I figured out what was about to happen, and I suddenly forgot all about the cold.  
"What are you two doing?" Pamiat stepped into view as I sighed.

"You want the Admiral too? Why else would you so conveniently show up at this moment?" Sovetskaya smiled, and Pamiat turned beet red.

"He's Avrora's though... Wouldn't she have a problem with that?" Pamiat asked, her expression sheepish.

"You don't believe her stories? About her position among his wives?"

"So they are true..." Pamiat turned to me.

"Nice to see you remembered I was here. I have oathed many shipgirls, what of it?" I took a defensive stance. These Northern girls were...

Well, sexy as hell, and I absolutely wanted to bed all of them!

"You want to fuck me, Admiral?" Pamiat stepped towards me, her face close to my own, her warm breath tickling me.  
Her breasts pressed lightly against me, and grabbed her behind, squeezing it as she smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should find somewhere a bit softer... for the Admiral's sake!" Sovetskaya grabbed my hand and Pamiat my other.

"So, Pamiat... Avrora said that..."

"Call me Merkuria, I think it sounds nicer."

"Ok, Merkuria, Avrora said that you're an earlier ship, like her."

Merkuria smiled, "Well, it is true I have more experience that these newer girls..." She laughed as Sovetskaya glared at her.

"I'll let the Admiral warm up with you, then," Sovetskaya huffed, "so he can see how a real woman can take care of him. You're just a little girl compared to me."

"Little girl, my ass! My tits are very well developed and, speaking of that, Admiral, would you also like to fuck Tashkent and Grozny?" She snickered.

"Oh, yes, absolutely," I stated fervently.

"I knew it! Pervert," Merkuria threw open the door to the stateroom and began stripping, exposing her full breasts and leaving only her panties on.

"Like it matters, they want him, too. It doesn't take curves alone to satisfy, Merkuria," Sovetskaya sighed and stripped.  
"Admiral! Why are your clothes still on?" Merkuria undressed me with a terrifying speed.

"How do you get undressed so fast?" I stared at her nearly nude form in disbelief.

"Not important," she said as pulled down my undergarments and exposed my member, "Nice cock, I wonder what it tastes like!" She licked my manhood, joined a moment later by Sovetskaya.

"Hey! Save some for me too, I want to taste it before your pussy ruins it," The Northern battleship complained.  
Well, this will be fun.

The two shipgirls went to town, their wet, soft tongues caressing my manhood as each of them took me into their mouth for a moment before the other pushed them away and did the same.

It was a few minutes before I noticed Merkuria shaking, her desire building to unmanageable levels. Her panties were soaked through with her fluids, and I cleared my throat.

They looked up at me, then at each other. Sovetskaya snickered as Merkuria pulled down her panties, exposing her slit. I lifted her up and put her on the bed, immediately attacking her womanhood with my tongue.

"Ahn… my clit… he's playing with my clit… I haven't felt this hot since… mmm… since we tried to do this, Sovetskaya…" Merkuria panted as I teased her, my tongue running along her labia and diving into her.

"What we did was…! Supposed to be a secret…" Sovetskaya's voice wavered, and I could picture her blush. Merkuria was delicious and smelled as good as she looked. I ran my tongue between her slit and anus as she lifted her hips, allowing me access to penetrate both holes with my tongue.

"Don't you think that's enough, Admiral? I want your cock, now!" Merkuria jerked her hips back, and I climbed up onto the bed as she turned over, presenting her ass to me.

"So this is how you like it?" I smacked her behind gently as I pushed my head against her cunt, slowly penetrating her tight hole.

"Mmm… You can pull my hair a little too…" She turned and grinned at me as I thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure as I pushed against her cervix, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it, forcing her head upwards.

"You like that? Your Northern girls like it rough, huh," I grabbed her ass with my free hand, squeezing it.

Sovetskaya laughed, "You didn't already learn that from Avrora? Though she admitted she was hesitant to introduce such things to you, after how you reacted to those Sakura carriers…" She was watching us intently, barely concealing her lust.

"That was more of a kidnapping, but this… I could get used to this," I thrust harder into Merkuria, her moans reaching a feverish pitch as her cunt throbbed against me, about to climax.

"Admiral… it's too good… I'm gonna cum!" She shook as her fluids drenched my manhood. It was too much for me, and I pushed myself deep into her, filling her womb with my seed. She twitched as I pulled out, my cum dripping from her slit.

"I suppose it's my turn? Think you can keep going?" Sovetskaya pulled me on top of her and guided me inside her without fanfare. The warmth of her box enveloped me and I thrust into her, her arms pinning me against her large chest, her breasts soft against me. She sought out my mouth and wrapped my tongue around hers, urgent in her desire.

When we broke apart, a satisfied smile was on her face, "You feel so good inside me… do you want to cum in my pussy, or… do you want to cum in my ass?"

I laughed nervously, her cunt squeezing down on me with every thrust. She decided, and pushed me off of her and onto my back, straddling me and guiding my cock towards her anus.

"You know more about me than I thought…" I chuckled nervously as she rubbed her ass against me.

She only grinned and lowered herself onto me, her ass spreading open and swallowing me whole.

"You like my ass? Your cock is buried so deep inside it… you want to cum?" She ground her hips against me.

"Not yet," I reassured her, "you must work harder than that!"

She laughed and rode me, her hips moving up and down, rocking against me as she expertly took control and leaned back, exposing her wet pussy and her stretched asshole consuming my member.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, until she batted my hands away and pinned them at my sides, raising up until only the tip was inside of her.

"I can feel you throbbing… you want to cum in my ass? Say it!" A wild lust lit up her eyes, and I swallowed.

"Yes! I want to cum in your ass!" I cried out, and she slammed down onto me, moaning loudly as I unloaded into her bowels. She cried out, playing with her clit and squirting as she came herself.

We were a mess when she climbed off of me, her ass leaking my cum. She panted heavily and collapsed beside me. My manhood was going soft as Merkuria grabbed it.

"You think you've finished?" She grinned.

This went on for a while, until I could no longer continue, but to my relief both girls looked immensely satisfied. They lay curled against me, fast asleep, when the door cracked open. In it, I saw Tashkent peeking through and her eyes widening at the scene.

I threw her a wave, and a smile crept across her face before she left as quietly as she came. I had a feeling I'd be seeing her again, soon.

It's been awhile since the girls of the Northern Parliament joined me here, and they certainly enjoyed complaining about the heat. In the North. In March. When it hovered just above freezing.

I banished every shipgirl from my room, intent on getting a peaceful night's rest without someone demanding I turn the AC on. They had monopolized me for a while, but I had got the point across to them that, while they were new, and yes I cared for them greatly, I had a lot of other shipgirls to see to.

My door creaked open, and I turned over, making it look like I was asleep.

"Commander?" Cleveland. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, and I sensed traces of longing in it.

I couldn't resist her, and turned over, giving her a small smile in the room's dimness.

"Hey, Cleve… you ok?" I asked her. She nodded, but I could see her hands fidgeting. I gestured for her to join me and she did, curling up next to me and planting a kiss on my lips, but that was where it ended.

She pressed herself to me, and her soft perfume wafted up, filling me with comfort. Her hair was down, and I could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Yet I sensed no desire from her. Something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. Her face reddened as she looked away.

"I… well, Portland… she gave me this book and I should have known better but…"

"I'm familiar with her work, and I'm surprised it wasn't about Indy."

"How did you know?"

"It's so commonplace I didn't think you'd be flustered," I squeeze her hand, now in mine.

"Oh, ok. Well, it was about me and you, and… I had a…" her blush nearly consumed her face.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," I laugh, but the light of worry hadn't left her eyes.

"Ah…haha, well… I had a…"

"Had a…?"

"I had a… I had a cock!" she burst out, and I laughed in spite of myself. I laughed so hard she started to get upset and nearly left. I managed to get myself under control and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh, Cleve… that's not that bad," I console her.

"We did so many lewd things… where does she get these ideas? I… Commander… would you actually love me if I was like that?" She turned to me, looking me in the eyes despite her obvious embarrassment.

"Cleve, jeez… I love you for who you are in here…" I tapped her heart, "and here," I tapped her forehead, "Everything else is icing on the cake. I love you so very much." I hugged her tightly, and she returned it with just as much need.

"Then… why did you choose Suruga? I thought me and Helena…" she stopped. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Cleve… I'll always be by your side, no matter what. I'll always love you dearly. You mean the world to me!"  
"So you'd have sex with me even if I had a dick?" she challenged.

"It's not about that, it's about it being with you, Cleve. That's what matters!" I admonished her lightly. She kissed me again, seemingly satisfied with that answer. I reached down and confirm that, yes, she was not packing.

She giggled, "Had you going there for a minute, you even had to check. I love you too, Commander. Can I… sleep with you? I have this feeling and I just can't…" Her worried expression came back.

"Of course, Cleve," I lay down and turned over, gathering her in my arms. She tugged off her nightgown, and I felt her soft, supple body against my own. I could feel her trust, and her need, and so I lay there, holding her.

After a while I must have fallen asleep, as I had turned over, but I could feel her weight almost on top of me, her hand under my chest as she rested her head on my back. I felt her love, her devotion. A feeling rose in my chest. No… not a feeling, a certainty.

I knew what she meant to me, and the warmth spreading through my chest ached, I wanted to scream how much I love Cleve, and to stay like this with her forever.

Soft… her soft breaths against my neck…

Her sweet scent emerging now that her perfume had worn off…

Cleve…

I'm so happy…

I gripped the edge of the desk, trying to maintain my composure as Tashkent walked into the room. She was carrying a tablet which she handed to me. We were trying to reduce paper consumption.

I'm all about the environment.

Also sex.

Ok, mostly sex.

A soft smile lit up her face as she greeted me, "Hey, Admiral. You doing ok?"

"Ah, yeah... I'm fine," I try to look calm as a small moan escaped my mouth.

"You sure? I haven't seen Avrora all day, aren't we both supposed to be on secretary duty together..." She raised her eyebrows, and I could feel a bead of sweat forming on my brow.

I mean, it wasn't like Avrora was under my desk giving me the best head I've ever received. Definitely not.

Her throat wasn't tightening around me at all, encouraging my climax as I held on, hoping Tashkent would leave first.  
My ardor was rising, however, and Tashkent had caught on that something wasn't quite right, so I grabbed her when she came into range and pulled her face to mine, kissing her with an urgency brought on by desire. She responded well, and kissed back.

Her lips were sweet, and her tongue shot after mine, pressing against it as our saliva mixed. I pulled her close as Avrora finally achieved her goal, my body shaking as I moaned through Tashkent's kiss.

I came deep in Avrora's throat, and when I was finally finished she stood up, wearing her 'prisoner' outfit. Her breasts had fallen out of it and she fondled them as Tashkent broke the kiss and looked at Avrora, her expression smug.

"I figured as much... oh, and Admiral... I think it's high time we pay a visit to the Sardegna dorms." She waited while Avrora and I finished up.

"Admiral... thank you for the meal," I pulled Avrora close and squeezed her butt affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told her, and she left, not bothering to change.

"Hmm, I wonder... does the Admiral even like girls with small breasts?" Tashkent teased, but I pulled her against me and fondled her small chest. She struggled, but allowed it, her rump grinding against my crotch.

"Oh, he loves his shipgirls no matter their bust size!" I kiss her neck and finally let her go.

She stays pushed against me, "You'll need to earn it, then. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, and we were off.

The slight shipgirl dragged me from the command building clear across to the seaside mansion where the pastaboats lived. Carabiniere threw open the door as we approached and came out to give the smaller Northern shipgirl a big hug.  
"Tashkent! We missed you so much… we were waiting for you to come by. It's been too long," Carabinere smiled, but only spared me a brief glance as they went inside.

I stood there, at a loss, as the two chatty destroyers took off. I climbed up the stairs and stepped into the entryway of the well-appointed lodgings of the Sardegnians. No one was about, but I remembered that they had a pool, so I headed in that direction and check it out. It's been a while since I could enjoy a proper swim despite being a naval commander.  
I stepped out the back and into a lavish, large backyard. They had a lovely view of the sea, and a large lawn, in the middle of which was an Olympic-sized pool occupied by a single shipgirl.

Zara was wearing her bikini, and it made her very… alluring. She turned and noticed me, waving at me and calling me over. She swam to the edge and rested her hands on it as I knelt down.

"What brings you here? I bet you just came here to have an eyeful… What do you think?" She wagged her breasts. I felt my face flush slightly.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind watching you shower…" I snickered as her face went blank and then blushed, before laughing at my terrible joke.

"Well, I'd want some company…" A conniving smile crossed her face and her hand shot out, grabbing my uniform and pulling me off balance. Before I knew what happened, I hit the water and Zara was on me, holding me against her and kissing me.

She really took charge, and I lost myself in her for a moment as her tongue pressed against my own. She tasted wonderful, and one of her hands reached down and undid any buttons she found.

She broke apart a moment later and helped me strip, "Zara, I…"

Zara smiled, "Oh, Comandante… you can be so blind sometimes. That's ok though, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. All those girls… well, be honest, what do you think of me?"

"You're beautiful, Zara. You're stacked to high heaven and you've got an ass to die for, and believe me, I would die for you," My blunt honesty took her by surprise, and she pressed her scantily clad body against my now naked one.

"Comandante… surely you have a better way of expressing your feelings. It's ok, I love you too. Need to have a shipgirl of choice from every country, is that it?" She pressed herself against me, her thighs squeezing my member.

"Not at all… though I waited far too long for this! Zara…" I kissed her, and she filled my senses, "I want to be inside of you."

We made our way to the shallow end, and she turned around, bending over and exposing her perfect pussy, pulling it apart and showing it off. She grabbed my cock and guided it into her, gasping as I penetrated her slit.

She was tight for such a thicc girl, and I thrust slowly, stretching her out.

"Comandante! Your cock feels so good… Do you like it inside of me? Do I feel good?" She turned to look at me, her eyes filled with lust and her voice dripping with desire.

"Zara, you feel incredible! You're already squeezing me so tight, I'm worried I won't last long." I thrust faster, small moans escaping her with every insertion. I pulled her up against me, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, teasing her nipples.

"Mmm… so I am pleasing to you… maybe I'll get a ring someday, despite your wide… range of interests. I saw you coming in with Tashkent, and I know you're gunning after her, if only to get in her pants," Zara had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm here with you, Zara… that's the way I want it. You and I, in this moment, together. No one else," I turned her face and kissed her as I felt her tighten against me.

"Ahn! You lady killer… You're gonna make me cum. Can we… do it together?" She pulled away from me all at once, leaving my cock twitching as she climbed up the ladder and out of the pool. I chased after her, catching up to her and entering her from behind.

"Heh, got you!" I goaded her.

"Don't chase me down! You're so bad…" She moaned, pulling away from me again and turning over, "I want to see you as you cum… let's finish like this, ok?" She spread her legs as I entered her, thrusting rapidly as she pulled me against her. Zara's eyes locked to mine as we reached our mutual climax, our bodies shaking as my seed shot into her, filling her womb.

"It's hot! It's hot! Comandante is finally cumming inside!" Zara cried out as her nails dug into my back. I moaned, unable to stem the tide of my seed pouring into her.

Even as I pulled out, I came a little more, getting it onto her stomach. She rolled over and showed off her ass, panting heavily from her orgasm.

"Zara… wow… but I'm still so hard," I positioned my member against her anus and pushed, only a moment away from entering her.

"Oh, I was waiting for this… are you going to turn my ass into a sex organ? I've heard so much but… ahn… it's… it's going in… you better take responsibility, Comandante..." She cried out in pleasure as I entered her. Her ass squeezed against me like a vice as I thrust slowly into her rectum.

"Fuck, Zara! Your ass feels so great. I just want to…" I pulled out of her and, wild with lust, ate her ass out, my tongue diving into her.

"Wha… ah… you're so lewd… eating my ass like this! Do you like it? Do I taste good?" She trembled as I attacked her anus. I couldn't stop, and I held her legs with my arms, pinning her against my face as she came, squirting her fluids all over me.

When I finally stopped, she turned over, and I leaned over, pulling her arm up and exposing her armpit, "Oh… it's been too long since I…"

Zara looked at me, her expression curious, "What… what are you…" I stuck my head in her armpit, inhaling her scent. She giggled, "Hey! That tickles!" She squirmed, but I licked her armpit, a slight salty taste mixed with the chlorine from the pool along with her unique taste.

I knew what I was doing was lewd, but I know my own kinks and my desire was overwhelming me. I never fight against it, I just let it happen. I turned her back over and reentered her ass, thrusting rapidly as she moaned. In the back of my mind I knew we were attracting attention, I knew that we were being watched and it… it excited me! I squeezed her ass, working hard to give her a proper gape. She trembled as she turned to regard me, her expression blank.

"You're such… a beast… fuck me! Fuck my ass!" She screamed as she came again, pounding the tile with her fist and moaning.

"Zara, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuuuuum!" I pushed my cock as deep inside of her rectum as I could and came, filling her bowels as she moaned with pleasure. Her walls throbbed, sucking every drop out of me. When I pulled out, her anus stood open, gaped and gorgeous and perfect and leaking my seed.

"My ass… is stretched… you better take care of it from now on. S-stop staring at it! Comandante!" I stared hungrily at her, my member still stiff.

"Perfect… so sexy… Zara! Your ass…" My mind was going blank.

"Comandante… do I really have such an effect on you?" She turned around and drug me to the ground, taking my cock into her mouth and sucking on it, her throat wrapping around my shaft as I could only stare in fascination as it disappeared inside her beautiful face.

I didn't last long, and this time, I went soft. Aftershocks ripped through me as I finally looked away from Zara, and at the mess we made. There were sex fluids all around where we sat, and my uniform was floating in the pool.

"Zara, I…" I blushed. She smiled and sat down next to me, pulling me against her.

"I've felt nothing like that… I've never… felt so good! Comandante… please promise me we'll always be together?" Zara planted a tender kiss on my cheek.

"I promise, Zara… and I'll… I'll...!" I promised her, and she smiled.

"Make sure you can keep your promises and... no rush… I still want to get to know you better. Maybe we could start with dinner?"

"Well, maybe a shower first…" I laughed.

"Want to watch? Or… would you like to join me?" She pulled a hand to her breast, and I stroked it gently.

"Don't think there's much of a choice there… though you're giving me an idea…" I teased her, reaching down to her slit and pushing a finger into her. She didn't resist and widened her legs, allowing me to finger fuck her until she shook, her fluids covering my hand.

"I can't believe you, Comandante… you really are trying to make up for lost time. If we don't stop, I'll never get to have that dinner… I hope you like wine," Her voice was husky.

I helped Zara to her feet and looked up at a window, only to see the smirking face of a certain Northern shipgirl staring down at us. She had planned this; she knew…

I must thank her later.

Zara's bed was the pinnacle of luxury, and she lay curled against me after a very satisfying dinner followed by dessert. Her skin was glowing, and her snores belied her deep sleep.

We had to shower again before bed, and I had nothing to wear but a bathrobe. Fortunately, it was my day off tomorrow as, for some reason, sleep wouldn't come. I got out of bed, planting a kiss on her cheek as she smiled and murmured.  
I pulled on the robe she had provided me, and left her room, not sure where I was intending to go. Wandering throughout the house was neat, as there were many little mementos lying around. I heard laughing and headed towards the sound, but I was over on the other side of the house.

"So this is why they call you Lusty…" Littorio's voice was clear, and I could hear another shipgirl moaning.

"You're always so interested in my breasts… why don't you satisfy me in other ways?" The door was slightly open. I peeked through to see Littorio going down on Illustrious, their naked, sweating bodies tantalizing to look at.  
I gripped my cock and stoked it, mesmerized. I watched as the Sardegnian brought the Royal carrier to orgasm, just stopping short of achieving the same result myself.

"So this is another of your kinks, pervert Admiral…" I turned in surprise to see Tashkent standing there in a nightgown, her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, that's not it, I couldn't sleep and…" I stuttered.

"No excuses… just come with me," she grabbed my manhood and squeezed, leading me along.

Problem is, I was already too close thanks to my edging and, as I felt my climax approaching, I grabbed Tashkent and stuck my member into her panties from behind, her cheeks gripping my member as I moaned and came. Tashkent stood quietly as I finished, a small sigh escaping her lips as my seed splashed across her bottom.

"Admiral, I…" Tashkent removed my member from her panties and turned to face me, "You need to be punished, so you will help clean up your mess."

"That doesn't seem like much of a punishment," I remarked.

"Do you like me?" She looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Of course I do. You're lovely… and you've always been very sweet to me," I admit.

"You also came in a destroyer's panties, Admiral… but, I kind of liked it," she took my hand this time, leading me to the nearest bathroom where we could wash up.

She stripped her nightgown and exposed her small chest.

"You like it, don't you, even if you like a girl with a body like Zara's you still love this… right? You want to touch me, don't you… feel me, taste me…" She pulled down her sticky panties, sitting on the toilet and crossing her legs, hiding her slit from view.

"Of course… then, I want to be inside of you, fill you up, feel your tight ass squeezing against me…" I licked my lips, and she laughed.

"In due time… but I know about your kinks, but I've never heard of you doing something like this… now, why don't you get on your knees?" She gestured, and I did as she asked. She extended her foot, pressing it against my mouth.  
I took her big toe into it, sucking gently on it as she moaned softly. She watched me intently as I serviced each of her toes with delicate intent before caressing her foot with my tongue, paying special attention to her arch as she shivered with every pass.

"Ahn… you really… now, the other one… then it's my turn," I did as she asked and soon she was squirming. She stood up and turned around, revealing her cum covered ass.

I turned on the shower and, when I tried to enter it after her, she stopped me, "I thought you…"

She stopped me, "I changed my mind. I overheard you say something to Zara earlier, after you two made a mess by the pool… I felt such a heat at the time, watching you, knowing you knew someone was watching you… I know you want to watch… have a seat, ok?"

She closed the door and bathed, but in such a sensual fashion it had me gripping my shaft, desperate to be inside it with her, pushing her against the wall and fucking her…

"Do you like it, Admiral? When I tease my nipples… covered in soap…" She rubbed her areolas, gently pinching her buds as soft moans escaped her.

She spread her legs, running her fingers along her slit, gently penetrating herself with one slender digit. She smiled at me as she pleasured herself, and I think she was getting off on it. A moment later she produced a medium-sized dildo, likely a toy of Zara's. She began to gently finger her ass, stretching it slowly, sliding a finger in.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and watched as she grabbed a bottle of oil… these Sardegnian girls sure were prepared… and poured it over the toy. She guided it towards her ass and prodded at her anus with it.  
"In… in… put it in…" I moaned, desperate to see her take it.

With an agonizing slowness she penetrated herself with it, shuddering with every inch that disappeared inside of her. She moved it slowly, taking it further each time into her rectum as she fingered herself.

"Do you… do you like it?" She gasped as she took the dildo in to the base, "do you want to cum? Why don't you… I'm right here…" she stood up and pressed her ass against the glass, slowly grinding her hips against the toy inside of her, letting me see it clearly spread her ass open as she moved against it.

I stoked myself slowly, waiting for the right moment, the peak, "I want to come all over you…" I told her, intending to just come on the glass.

"Then why don't you… join me?" she said, and in a flash I was inside the shower. She sat down, leaning her body back as she sat on the dildo, her moans filling the air as she vigorously played with her cunt, bringing herself to climax with a shudder.

That was it, the moment I was waiting for. I brought myself into my climax, my seed spraying from me and getting all over her. In her hair, on her face, her chest, her stomach… legs…

I had to steady myself as the last hot strand left my body, placing my hand against the wall as she stood up, the dildo falling from her ass and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Tash… Tashkent…" I said as she approached me, embracing me and turning her lips to mine.

"Did you like that, Admiral? Your cum is so sticky… it's all over me…" She spoke after our kiss. She grabbed my still erect member, "You're getting a lot of use today… would you like my ass or my pussy first, hmm?"

She turned around and brought it to her gaping ass, guiding it into her.

As I entered Tashkent, her ass immediately tightened against me, sucking me in and holding me there. I moaned, thrusting gently as her hips moved with my own. The hot water poured onto us as we finally were one, and I brought her against me, fondling her small breasts.

"Tashkent… you feel incredible… your ass is so tight and so soft…" I teased her buds as she reached up and put her hands around my neck, steadying herself.

"Fuck my ass, Admiral… I know how much you like it! Maybe I'll even let you take my virginity later," she teased, and I felt my ardor rise at her words. I began pounding her ass, and her expression quickly turned into one of blissful lust as her moans turned loud and her voice broke.

I reached down and played with her virgin cunt, gently rubbing it as I stretched her asshole. I couldn't wait to see the gape I left, and I pressed her against the glass wall as I approached my climax, thrusting full inside of her as I came, my seed pouring into her rectum and leaking out between our union.

I felt paralyzed, and for a minute I could only stand there, panting. She didn't move, and when I finally found my faculties and could pull out of her, a load of my semen fell from her anus. She moaned softly as I fingered her gape, turning to look at me.

"Shower… first…" She managed, and I helped her wash all of our fluids from her. This took a lot longer than I expected, and I had some mild regret at having come in her hair. Well, that was until she started sucking my cock in the middle of it.

She managed to deepthroat me so easily, and when I came, she didn't let a single drop spill out. The experience was over too fast, but I was already on edge... Tashkent didn't seem to mind, though.

"That was a surprise," I said with a small chuckle.

"Well, you've earned it so far, but I will not let you take my virginity in the shower… I want you to take me in a bed with silken sheets, where I can see you above me…" she smiled.

"Careful, you're going to get me going again…"

"Well, I'm not the one chasing after destroyers…"

"You dislike it?"

"Hehe… quite the opposite… It's nice to see you taking care of everyone! However, tonight… you belong to me."  
I continued washing every inch of her body carefully until she glowed and all our fluids had run down the drain.

"Um… Admiral… I need to pee," she said, her face turning red.

"Ok, then go, the toilet's right there," I said, grabbing a towel and drying myself off.

"Don't you want to watch?" She said, sitting down.

"I um… what?" I had never done that before. She spread her legs slightly, looking away. I wondered who really had the bigger list of fetishes here, her or me.

Nevertheless, I watched as a stream of urine emanated from her, the sound of her bladder emptying filling the room as it hit the water. It was somehow cute, especially since she was simultaneously excited and embarrassed by it. Her cute little pussy was twitching as she watched me watch her.

When the small stream stopped, she looked at me, "Um… did you… did you like watching?"

I felt my cheeks flush as I slowly nodded, "Y-yeah… I did…" She wiped herself off and flushed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. I pulled her to me and kissed her tenderly, our lips locking to one another as I tried to convey my feelings for her through it.

She returned it just as eagerly, and soon we were making our way towards the room she was staying in, pulling me onto the bed and on top of her.

"Admiral, I love you. I wanted you so bad when we were up North, but the others, they kept you to themselves… but now I finally have this chance to be with you…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tashkent, I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't…" she put a finger to my lips.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I want to give this to you," she spread her legs, exposing her virgin pussy, dripping wet. I placed my member against it and rubbed against her labia.

I knelt down, sealing her leaking cunt with my mouth and teasing her with my tongue. Her musk filled my nose as I pressed my tongue into her. Tashkent's soft sounds of pleasure were infectious, and my cock was throbbing as I pulled away, mouth slick with her juices.

"You're so wet… tell me if it hurts, ok? Or if I go too fast," I pressed against her as she gripped the sheets, her small body trembling as I pressed against her hymen.

"You can go inside, Admiral… I want it!" She grabbed my hands in hers, interlacing her fingers with mine and squeezing as I pushed past her hymen. As I broke it she cried out, sniffling a little as I watched a trickle of blood flow out between us.

She looked at me, an intense expression on her face, her small chest heaving.

"Tashkent, I love you," I told her again.

"I love you too…" she replied in a small voice.

I pushed slowly into Tashkent, gently penetrating her small pussy. She was, unsurprisingly, super tight, but I could feel myself being sucked in. By the time she took my full length, a good couple of minutes later, she spoke again, "It's ok if you want to move, I'm ok," she favored me with another one of her cute smiles and I thrust slowly, letting her learn the shape of my cock as she squeezed down on me.

I bent over her, letting her put her arms around me. Our passionate kissing muffled her moans as her womanhood twitched with every thrust, bringing her closer to climax.

"Tash, you ok?" I asked her after we broke our kiss. She nodded, wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling my head back down, urgently kissing me again. I felt her pussy clamp down on me as she came, her body shaking with her first penetrative orgasm.

It was too much for me to handle, pushing me over the edge as the white-hot sensation of my cum shooting from me gripped me. I filled her small womb, her hips gyrating as I overfilled her with my seed, the rest leaking out between us. She held me tightly, unable to speak. I held her and rolled onto my side so I could rest, but we remained joined as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Admiral came… inside me… did you like it?"

I stroked her hair, caressing her body and enjoying the sensation of her body pressed to my own.

"Very much…" I assured her, and she smiled, nestling herself under my chin and closing her eyes.

"I want to stay like this, forever…"

I held her as her breathing got softer, and her soft snores filled the room. A while later I could finally drift off, though…  
"Thought I might find you here…" Zara's soft voice whispered into my ear as I felt another body press against my own, "they built her in Sardegna so… maybe you have a little fixation on us."

She giggled, and I closed my eyes. Two shipgirls sandwiching me who couldn't be more different, but whom I loved very much just the same.

I pinned Tashkent to the wall in the office, her mostly naked body sweating as I pounded her little cunt. Her legs were wrapped tight around me and her arms were around my neck as I held her up, my hands squeezing her soft ass cheeks.

"Admiral! We're going to get caught, you're so naughty…" she said before her moans took hold of her again as she climaxed, her juices dripping to the floor. I was nowhere close to finishing, and for the next few minutes alternated between kissing her and burying my face in her armpit, an awkward motion to be sure, but a man possessed by lust is capable of a lot.

Without warning, however, the door swung open and in walked Minsk. She looked like she was about to say something but then stopped, staring at us.

"Can I help you?" I asked the Northern destroyer. She grinned and came over, watching closer.

"Yeah, you can fuck me like you're fucking her. Nice cock… Oh, but… ehehe… don't worry, I'll let Gangut know. See you!" She skipped off.

"W-wait! Gangut?" I stopped for a moment, a nervousness rising within me.

"Admiral! I thought you were fucking me right now…"

"Aha... right, sorry," I put Gangut out of my mind and focused on Tashkent, not that I had a choice, the way the smaller shipgirl was pulling my lips to hers.

I thrust rapidly into her, her nails digging into my neck as I shook with my climax, my seed pouring into her womb as her box squeezed me tightly.

"So much… Always so much…" Tashkent sighed as I pulled out of her and set her down, my cum leaking from her slit.  
She collected her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, giving me a final peck on the cheek as she did so.  
I pulled up my pants and sat back behind my desk, leaning back and enjoying the feeling of immense satisfaction I had. I grabbed my tablet off the desk and flicked through the photos on it, admiring the ones Tashkent had sent me earlier today.

Then, I opened up the personnel files and opened Gangut's, curious why she made me feel like, well, I was about to go toe to toe with Graf Zeppelin. Spee is so cute, I wonder what she's up to…

Wait, no, I have to focus.

I looked through her file, but nothing really showed up beyond the fact that she was really, really focused on some revolution. I shrugged, looking up as Tashkent left the bathroom, refreshed and fully dressed.

"Hey, Tash… what's Gangut's deal?" I asked her.

"Oh, right. Um, I guess you could say she really takes things to the extreme. Avrora is into that stuff, but Gangut is like really, really into it. She might seem like she's dominate but if you prove your willpower is greater than hers, you'll be fine." She stretched, yawning widely and staring at me.

"Thanks for the advice," I respond. She kept standing there, fidgeting, "What's up?"

"Um… you can always, um, use me if you need relief," her face turned red as she walked over to me.

"I… ok, thanks. Hey, Tashkent, you know I love you, right?" I don't know why I felt so compelled to express my feelings for the small shipgirl, but I did, and would.

"I know, and I love you too. You can always call on me, ok?" She smiled and kissed me before leaving. I wondered why I felt such a strong connection to her, almost as strongly as I felt about Avrora, if not equally.

A few minutes went by as I sat alone before I realized what Tashkent had just offered and I stopped, my face suddenly burning. I now knew her kink, though I wouldn't call it unusual, compared to my laundry list of perversions.

Plus, after some… research, I discovered that I might be more into it than I first realized, though her little show definitely awoke something in me I didn't know was there.

There wasn't much work, so I went for a walk. All five of my secretary ships were also out on their own assignments, though I'm sure a certain Sardegnian was having a swim…

When I left the building, I felt like someone was watching me. Not just one person, either. You know that feeling you get; the hair stands up on the back of your neck; you look around, trying to find the source of your discomfort.  
I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I just knew something was off. I looked around and saw Suruga in the distance and made my way across the courtyard towards her. She turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Ah, Shikikan! I was wondering when you would show your poor wife any attention..." she pushed herself against me and we shared a kiss, but, true to my word, we didn't overdo it. She managed to cop a feel of the little Commander, though, "I love you," her breathy voice filled my ear.

"Hey Suruga, I love you too," I inhaled her scent and felt my worries die away, "I have little to do, want to have lunch?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to spend time with you. By the way, have you seen Repulse? She was looking for you earlier."

"I haven't, but I'll keep my eye out for her. I wonder why she didn't come to the office," I responded. We chatted amicably on our way to lunch, and for the next hour I let my guard down and just enjoyed myself. Suruga was getting a little tense, and I figured out why when she pulled me into a bathroom and pulled down her panties, flipping up her skirt.

"Shikikan, I want your cock in me, please!" She pulled at my fly and I hurriedly obliged her, pushing my manhood into her wet slit as soon as she got it free, her back against the wall. I held up one of her legs to get deeper, and she moaned as I penetrated her.

"Suruga... your pussy is the best!" I moaned, kissing her neck.

"Is it, is really? I have the best pussy out of all these girls?"

"Of course! No one... ahn... makes me feel like you do!" I admit.

"Hehe... I'm... oh! Right there right there right there! I'm so happy, Shikikan, I love you so much!" She moaned as I hit her g-spot, her body convulsing with pleasure as I thrust into her.

Her eyes locked to mine as we made love, and in them I saw everything I ever wanted. Our love was a brilliant, eternal flame, and I felt the usual feeling grow as I approached climax. The feeling of two souls touching, becoming one.  
"I'm gonna cum, Suruga! I'm gonna fill you up!" I cried out as I thrust deep inside of her, a white hot ecstasy shooting through me as I filled up her womb. She moaned as she came immediately after.

"Shikikan... you're gonna get me pregnant if we keep this up..." She smiled, and when I tried to explain how that's impossible she just shushed me, "you never know..."

I smiled at her, and we kissed as I slid out. She washed up and pulled her panties back on, fixing her uniform.  
We parted ways after a walk through the park about twenty minutes later, and that was the last thing I remember.  
A blinding light coming from a single lamp. A concrete room. I wasn't stupid.

"Alright, Gangut! Enough with the games," I sighed. She really took to roleplay, like really took to it.

Thick accent, obviously Gangut, "There are no names here… we have been watching you with this… Suruga…"

I adopted a fake Germ… I mean, Iron Blood accent, "Vell, you see, I vas very taken by her vhen she vas part of an exercise und ven she finally joined us I vas overjoyed! I proclaimed my love for her very publicly and vas punished by ze Iron Blood fleet for it! Ve have a very special connection, you know? Vhen ve make love, it is like ve truly become one person."

Gangut remained silent and still invisible.

"Gangut, is this your idea of foreplay?" I sighed.

"Well, I wanted it to be. Is what you said true?" She came into the light, wearing a very sexy warden outfit.

"Yeah, and I'm not going through that shit again," I rattled the handcuffs. She unlocked them and sat across from me.

"You really have one shipgirl that stands above the rest?" She looked disappointed.

"Gangut… hey… listen to me," I took her hand, and she looked at me without a trace of her usual confidence, "I… love… every… single… shipgirl," I emphasized every word on purpose, and she looked at me with some hope.

"You're saying… you love me?" A saw a fiendish expression cross her face.

"Of course I do, and I'm not going to lie, I have a certain… appreciation for Northern shipgirls," I grinned, and she giggled, despite herself.

"Well, we know how to keep a man warm!" She stood up and opened the door, "Come on, I have a surprise for you." She took off her coat to reveal an outfit that emphasized everything and hid nothing. Her slit was already moist with her juices. Her breasts were plump, full… she was wearing an intricate outfit comprising leather straps and rings, places you would obviously attach something.

Then, she stepped aside, revealing a naked Grozny and a Minsk in nothing but a g-string and thigh highs.

"W-whoa…" My heart was pounding out of my chest as I fixated off Minsk, her g-string hiding nothing.

"You like my prisoners? Hmm… I see you favoring Minsk… well, all right, you can have her," Gangut laughed as Minsk stepped forward.

"Let me help you," she said, stripping my clothes off me in a flurry of motion, "now that's more like it! Hehe… I know just what you want. Do you like my body? You can touch it, after all, you have to make sure I'm satisfied or else Gangut will punish both of us…"

I admired her trim body, pulling her against me and kissing her deeply, the taste of her tongue enticing. I felt her hand grab my member, stroking it skillfully.

"Minsk… I can't wait to be inside of you," I teased her, reaching down and lightly rubbing her clit.

"Hey, lovebirds, don't forget that I have to be satisfied too," Gangut was back in character, and I didn't want to ruin the experience now that I knew where it was headed.

She spread her legs and sat back against the wall as Minsk gave me one last kiss and kneeled down in front of Gangut, leaning forward and thrusting her hips into the air, looking at me suggestively before pressing her tongue against Gangut's slit.

I got behind her and got to work getting to know her scent, what her labia tasted like, what her insides felt like against my tongue. Her soft moans, along with Gangut's, only aroused me further until I felt a small hand against my shoulder.  
I pulled back as Grozny looked at me, smiling, "So, I promise I won't bite… can I have a taste?" She encouraged me to stand up and took me into her mouth, her small tongue rubbing against my shaft as she took as much as she could.

"Grozny… your mouth is so hot…" I grabbed her head, gently encouraging her to take me deeper. She tried her best, but just couldn't quite manage it. She pulled me out of her mouth and guided me into Minsk's slit as I got to my knees.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, I did my best… but I will make up for it!" She was earnest as she continued to guide me until they pressed me against Minsk.

"Hey, Admiral," Minsk took her face momentarily away from Gangut and turned to me, "You gonna fuck my pussy or what? You can have my ass too, just pick a hole and go for it!" She grinned as she pushed her hips back, enveloping my cock to the base.

"You're good, damn…" I thrust into her wet cunt, her juices flowing freely from her. Grozny watched us, sitting up and looking at me with unconcealed lust. I put my hand around the back of her head and gently pulled her face close to mine, our tongues pressing against one another.

I felt something soft press against me. A breathy voice in my ear spoke, "Hey, Admiral…" Chapayev.

I thrust deep into Minsk and stayed there as Chapayev's breasts pressed against me, her hands reaching around me, embracing me.

I watched Minsk, her arms wrapped around Gangut's thighs. Grozny, desperate for my kiss… Chapayev behind me, nibbling at my ear.

Gangut staring at me, grinning, "Too much, Admiral? Can't handle us Northern girls?" I snapped back to my senses, grinning at her.

"Heh… I'm right in my element," I thrust rapidly into Minsk, her cries of pleasure preventing her from effectively orally pleasing Gangut. She collapsed, and I had to keep her hips up with my own hands.

I thrust rapidly into her, and continued to do so even as I came, my seed spilling from her as she overflowed, her cunt filled to the brim. She shook with her own climax as she fell off my manhood, collapsing to the ground.

"My turn! Let's get this dick in me!" Chapayev pushed Grozny aside and pushed me to the ground, mounting me and slipping me inside her slit. Grozny stared in disappointment but turned to me and smiled as she straddled my face.

"How is it? Does my pussy taste good? You should lick it a lot, ok? I'll let you inside of it if you do," Grozny ground her hips against my face as I thrust my tongue into her, forgoing any subtlety at this point. She moaned, and Chapayev ground her hips against me, energetically fucking my brains out.

I couldn't move, and I could see nothing but Grozny's crotch. The destroyer was very sensitive, and I found this out as only after a couple minutes she came buckets, her juices washing into my mouth, forcing me to swallow.

"Was it good? Did you like the taste? Admiral is such a pervert but… I like it, do you like me? Hehe, it's a trick question, you're so focused on eating me out," She slid forward until my tongue was prodding against her anus, her labia rubbing against my nose and filling my sinuses with her pure, aroused scent. It was driving me mad, and I grabbed Chapayev's hips, encouraging her to go faster.

I thrust my tongue into Grozny's ass as Chapayev spoke, "You know, I think you're getting off more thanks to Grozny than to me… Well, let me use my secret weapon!"

She sat up, my member exiting her for a moment before she guided me into her ass, which was suspiciously well lubricated. I slid in, her walls throbbing as she took me easily deep into her rectum.

"Aha… there we go… I can feel it getting bigger. Oh, Admiral… your anal fixation is the stuff of legends among us shipgirls. Does Grozny's ass taste good? She's such a snack but… I understand your desire," Chapayev teased me.  
"Admiral… If you keep attacking my butt like that I'm gonna cum…" Grozny said, lifting herself off of me.

"Ah… I could drink your juices all day, Grozny, cum all you want!" I implored, but she shook her head.

I was nearing my limit with Chapayev, and pulled her against me, bringing her lips to mine as I finally came inside of her, filling her bowels with my seed.

She collapsed on top of me, my cum pushing her towards her own climax. I felt my member slide from her as she twitched and a warm stream of cum leak onto my crotch as it dripped from her anus.

"Admiral… you made me cum, hehehe…" Chapayev rolled off of me and pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Minsk sidled over to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's my turn," Grozny lay down as I sat up, her slit puffy with her arousal, her lust evident. I pushed against it with my member, wasting no time. She rubbed against my tip as I teased her entrance, pushing ever so slightly into it.

"It's so tight… so small…" My heart felt like it would explode from my chest as I watched my manhood slide deeper into her. She cried out softly as I met some resistance. I stopped moving, even though I was about halfway in, and thrust slowly.

"It's ok, Admiral, you can go deeper, you're just bigger than the toy I'm used to. I'll squeeze you real good once you're all the way inside, ok?" Grozny tempted me, and I pushed forard more, her moans getting louder as I pushed past the initial resistance and didn't stop until she had taken my entire length.

"Your pussy feels great!" I moaned, thrusting into her gently, taking pleasure in her cunt squeezing me tightly. She wiggled her hips, but left most of the work to me as I slowly fucked her.

I bent over Grozny, one hand teasing a petite nipple on her small chest. She pulled my face down and kissed me urgently as my manhood pressed against her cervix.

"You want to cum already? That's ok," she said, sensing my impending climax. A wave of fire washed through me as I unloaded into her, her womb quickly overloaded, the rest of my cum leaking heavily from her slit despite my manhood stopping her up.

"Fuck! I can't stop…" I panted as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me. I pulled out, getting a stream on her before I pressed into her ass, just in deep enough to fill her up there too. She encouraged me to thrust, so I did, still cumming as I her bowels flooded and her walls throbbed with her own climax.

When I was finally spent, I lay next to her, just trying to focus on breathing. My member was, unbelievably, still hard, and I had covered Grozny in my cum.

"Ah, so it worked… but it looks like you have some left. Come, take me, Admiral, I long to feel your seed fill my cunt," Gangut grinned and pulled me to my feet. I nodded, grabbing my member as she bent over a desk and shoving it into her, thrusting with what little energy I had left.

Yet, my climax would not come easily, and Gangut was making full use of it. I wondered what this was, why suddenly it changed, until I realized I didn't care. My cock was still hard and Gangut's pussy felt fantastic, so I just kept pounding away until I finally felt my loins gird themselves.

Well.

Let me take a breath here.

What happened next was… interesting.

I came inside of Gangut, so much in fact that she pulled away from me as cum poured out of her. Then, I covered her with cum, like, covered. It was everywhere. Yet it still wasn't enough. Apparently my cock had a portal to the cum dimension because there was no way I could produce this much.

Then, I passed out.

When I next awoke, I was thirsty, starving, and feeling lightheaded. Avrora was next to me, and I was in a soft bed. She smiled when she saw me wake up and handed me a small glass of water, which I drank carefully.

"They tried the medicine on you, didn't they? Well, you're fine now, you'll just have to give your tanks a couple days to recharge and you'll be good to go again. Gangut was super happy though, rarely I see her like that…"

Her eyes glinted, and I guaranteed she would be first in line, seeing as how she was already wearing her prisoner 'outfit.'

Finally, it's done! I do love these Northern Parliament shipfus… Avrora and Tashkent are absolutely my favorite. Zara made a surprise experience because, for some reason, I find myself irrationally attracted to her but I think that is mostly due to her personality (and the fact she's hot) even though her breasts are, in my opinion, a bit over the top.

Also, despite the publication of other projects please don't worry, I am still updating this fic, I just have other projects I work on simultaneously. If you have any suggestions, or you just want to see the chapter scenes ahead of time, or hell, you just want to hang out and lewd all the shipgirls, I'd like to extend an invitation to join a discord server I set up for that purpose.

A link can be found on reddit at r/delusionalcookie.

You can also reach out to me directly at delusionalcookie#1414.

As always, thanks for reading!


	16. A Commander's Love

My face was red as I took the tablet from Azuma, her smiling face as happy as always. I desperately wanted her… I mean, she is a pinnacle of beauty but, more than anything…

Her ass made me salivate. It made me want to do… so much… with her, to her! Well, I have no idea what was holding me back, but I knew that my restraint wouldn't be long lived. The demure, thicc shipgirl stood close to me as I reviewed Akashi's intranet shop.

That was when my inhibitions died. The dress in the picture had Azuma in a suggestive pose, and my mind wandered as I saw myself bending her perfect ass over and just fucking her relentlessly.

"Shikikan… hey, Shikikan… you ok?" Azuma leaned over, her breasts pushing into my shoulder.

"Ah, yeah… you want this?" I asked her.

"Well, I want to wear it for you," she said, smiling innocently. Yet I didn't think her intentions were innocent.

I hit the purchase button, and a moment later I heard a knock on the door, "Open up, nyaa! I have a delivery for you, nyaa!"

"You knew I would buy it," I told Akashi as she walked into the office, carrying a parcel.

"Nyaa! You are too easy to anticipate… I may even let you give me a tip someday," she winked.

"You aren't suggesting…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Gotta go!" She handed me the box and took off. I turned to Azuma, shaking my head.

"Well, thank you very much Shikikan… would you like to see me wear it?" She didn't wait for a response and instead began stripping. My member pressed painfully against my pants as I watched her.

Azuma shot me a coy look as she undid her blouse and her breasts fell out. I swallowed, but stood my ground. Next was her tights… her skirt…

Her underwear… she turned around and bent over as she pulled them down. Her ass was on full display, her cheeks parting, exposing a beautiful slit and…

Possibly the most perfect, feminine, delicious looking anus I've ever seen. It was too much.

I can't…

I can't take it anymore!

I surged forward, pushing her onto the couch and thrusting my tongue inside her cunt as she gasped in surprise.

"Shikikan! This is… mmm… you're so naughty… attacking me like this. Do I taste good? I'm surprised you waited as long as you did, giving me all the best gear you had… spending so much time together…" Azuma's breaths turned heavy as she shuddered with pleasure.

I was relentless, now moving my tongue to her anus, lightly pressing against it, rimming her with enthusiasm. I grabbed her ass with both of my hands, pulling it apart and letting my hands sink into its ample flesh. My cock was aching, demanding to be set free, but I couldn't tear my attentions away from the heaven in front of me.

"If you keep at this…" She moaned, her hips twitching. I thrust my tongue back inside her slit as she came, her juices drenching my face as I tasted her fully, reveling in the pleasure it brought. She was delicious, and moans didn't stop as I went back to eating her ass, thrusting my tongue inside of her, urging it ever deeper.

"You really like my ass that much? Well, I'll let you inside of it after you fill up my pussy, ok? Ahn… Shikikan… I love you! I've been waiting for you to make the first move, I want to give you everything I have… I want to be with you always!" She moaned as my saliva coated her anus, my tongue rubbing her throbbing walls as she trembled in anticipation. I finally stopped, finishing by slowly licking her crack, inhaling deeply her musk.

Everything about her turned me on so hard that I couldn't bear to wait a second longer, pulling off my trousers and nearly tearing them in the process, such was my haste. My cock popped out of me and I wasted no time in shoving it against her, rubbing the tip against her soaked slit.

"Azuma… I want you so bad, it hurts. I don't know how I waited so long to have you, but here we are… Are you ready?" I pushed slightly into her.

"Yes! Fuck me, Shikikan… I want you inside me!" She cried out, gripping the couch as I complied, thrusting into her and only taking the briefest of minutes to let her get used to my manhood.

"All those times you let me massage your breasts, how you would push back against me…" I thrust into her, "We always came so close, but something stopped us. Now, though… you're finally mine!" I squeezed her ass as I pounded her. I know she was looking at me, but my eyes were transfixed. It was the greatest I'd ever seen. I couldn't stop staring!

The wet slap of our sex organs, the ripples her ass made every time I smacked into her, the lewd scent pervading the air… I inhaled deeply. She was sweating, rivulets running down her back. I leaned down and kissed her neck, wrapping my arms around her and groping her ample bosom.

"My nipples are sensitive, Shikikan… if you play with them too much you're gonna make me cum again!" Her mouth was loosely open, and a bit of drool was escaping from her. I reached out with my tongue and licked it, eliciting a surprised giggle from Azuma.

"Everything about you is delicious, Azuma… I…" I thrust faster into her as I felt my climax approaching.

"Shikikan, let's come together!" She cried out, pushing back rhythmically against me. I grabbed her hips and thrust against her cervix as my orgasm hit me, my body shaking as I poured my seed into her womb until it was leaking from between us.

Her cunt squeezed against me as she came simultaneously, her muscles extracting my seed as I slowly thrust, keeping my full length inside of her.

She was panting heavily, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it as I moaned in satisfaction. I pulled out and watched as a stream of cum fell to the floor. My throbbing member still demanded more, and she turned and gave me a nod as I pushed against her anus, the mixture of our love juices already having lubricated it. I stretched her asshole as I penetrated her rectum, her walls throbbing as she took me excitedly.

"Oh fuck, Azuma… your ass feels even better than your pussy, fuck… I could live in here…" I gasped as she pushed back against me, taking me all in an instant. I nearly came, but prevented it.

"You like my ass so much? Mmm… I like your cock in it too… why don't you fuck me and try to last a bit… I want to cum again!" She reached back, playing with her slit as her hands became drenched in our fluids. While I watched, she brought her soiled fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, "Shikikan's cum… delicious…" She smiled.

I thrust harder, my hands digging into Azuma's ass flesh as I brought my full length to bear on her. She thrust back expertly, her hips gyrating ever so gently, stimulating me further.

I was finally inside Azuma's ass, my heart was pounding out of my chest and all my senses were trained on her. Her panties sat on the floor within reach. I scooped them up as she watched.

"You don't actually…" She blushed as I brought them to my nose and inhaled, smelling her crotch… her ass… on them as I fucked her rectum.

"Oh, Azuma… you smell so good…" I trembled, my tongue reaching out to lick the damp spot on them, tasting her womanhood on it.

"Shikikan is… such a pervert… ahn…" Azuma moaned, but I just could not stop inhaling, her panties scrunched up against my face as I lost myself in her.

"Azuma! I'm coming!" I slam deep into her rectum as I release my load, filling her bowels as we shake from another shared climax, her fluids drenching my thighs as she squirted.

I kept thrusting slowly until I felt myself finally go soft, at which point I pulled out of her, admiring the gape I had left. She flexed her anus, opening it wide and showing off her insides. Cum dribbled out of it as she kept flexing, and when she finally stood up, she brought me into an embrace which I returned happily.

"Shikikan…" She breathed, her breath hot on my chest.

"Azuma, I love you too," I told her, breaking the hug and taking her hand in mine, sliding a ring onto her finger. She looked stunned for a moment, but then a smile lit up her face as she kissed me, her tongue wrapping itself around mine in her joy.

"Shikikan… thank you… I'll always love you!" Azuma and I washed up, and she finally put on her new dress. She attracted a lot of glances on the way over to the officer's quarters, and I sensed before I even saw the piercing glare of Akagi, raking us with her eyes. Kaga stood impassively beside her, but I could see Akagi saying something to her.

Well, they didn't bother us, and Azuma and I spent the rest of the day and well into the night consummating our love.

* * *

"Hey, Commander!" Minneapolis' eyes lit up as I sat down next to her. She cuddled up next to me and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Minnea, it's been a long time since we started, yeah?" I looked down at her.

"I was one of your first shipgirls, Commander, and it's been fun, especially some of the… naughtier parts," she admitted, blushing.

"You're beautiful, Minnea, and your school uniform is cute, though when you wore your regular outfit to bed… phew!" I pulled her head up and kissed her. She responded eagerly, our tongues meeting.

"Commander… Laffey is… oh… Commander is with Minneapolis," Laffey turned to walk away, but Minneapolis stopped her.

"It's ok, Laffey, you're his wife, I'm really more of just a girlfriend," she went to leave, but I stopped her, "C-Commander?"

"I wanted to ask you…" I pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a ring. Her eyes shown as she took it in.

"Uh… um… I…" She hesitated.

"Minneapolis, I love you very much. We have been together for so long, and I want you to become my wife. I want to promise you we'll always be together," I professed my feelings for her, and she went red.

"I love you too!" Was all she could say and held out her hand. I slid the ring onto her finger, and she grinned, kissing me again.

"Yay, Laffey has a new ally. Minnea, Laffey is the boss, ok?" The destroyer folded her arms across her chest but couldn't make her expression serious.

"Don't worry about Laffey, she's just being cute. Minnea… let's go for a walk," I pulled her away from Laffey, only to run face first into Akagi.

"S-Shikikan! I-I umm… hey! Is that a… ring?" She looked at Minnea, then at me, her mouth agape. Kaga stood next to her, avoiding all eye contact.

"Hey Akagi, nice to see you. I'm actually with Minnea right now, but I'm sure we could have lunch tomorrow if you'd like." She backed away and took off. I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't know what.

Yet.

Minneapolis just chuckled, "Sakura ships are strange."

I nodded, grabbing her hand in mine. She looked up at me and smiled, her reddish brown skin beautiful in the sunlight, her eyes shining.  
"You're a treasure, Minnea…"

"Commander… can we go back to your room? I think we should celebrate!" She put on her bedroom eyes, biting her lip suggestively.

The trip was short, but when we got there and she started stripping and I tried to pull her against me, she stopped me.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. She smiled and opened my drawers, pulling out my workout clothes and throwing them at me. She was already wearing a sports bra and spats under her uniform. Her quim was clearly visible, the spats clinging to it.

"Well, I thought we'd go for a little run first, you know, to celebrate!" She giggled, and I looked on in horror as I considered the price I'd have to pay to get at her treasure. I stared at her toned body, her shapely ass, her ample breasts unhidden by her sports bra and nodded.

"Yeah, all right, we can go on a run," I changed, and we set off.

I do not enjoy running, but I kept up with her. Well, more accurately, I continued staring at her ass to maintain my motivation. She would look back occasionally and offer words of encouragement. I'm not going to lie, I collapsed onto the carpet as soon as we got back, chest heaving with exertion.

"Wow, Commander, you did really well today… oh? You can't keep going? Maybe I'll just motivate you then…" Her body was dripping with sweat, rivulets running down her exposed flesh and soaking into her clothes. She drank her coolant, casting aside the empty bottle as she stood over me.

"Holy fuck, you're so hot the things I'm gonna do to you…" I went to sit up, but she used her foot to pin my chest.

"Oh, no, Commander, I think what you mean is... the things I will do to you."

She squatted over my face, gently lowering herself until her spats covered crotch was just a few inches above my face. Sweat dripped from her as she reached down and teased her clit through them, moaning softly.

I watched as a mixture of her sweat and juices formed and felt the first drop splash against my cheek.

"Commander… why don't you open your mouth? I think this'll get you re-energized…" Minnea said, her voice lustful.

I did, and the next drop splashed into it. I tasted her salty sweat mixed with her juices, and could just about smell her sweaty quim from here. The scent tickled my nose, teasing me, but wasn't close enough to have the desired pungency.

"Is it good? Do you like the taste of my pussy juice after working out so hard? Ahn~ perverted Commander… I know you do… I can come, if you want. You'll get so much. Here~"

Minneapolis sat on my face, her cunt filling my mouth and her scent washing over me as she pushed her crotch against my mouth and nose.  
My cock was painfully erect as she leaned forward, grinding against my mouth as I tongued her through her spats. She moaned as her hips quivered, her juices leaking rapidly through the material.

I felt the outline with her tongue, her natural musk mixing with the sour stench of her sweat and turning me on something fierce.

"Commander… I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum into your mouth, ok? I want you to drink all of it, that's what a husband does for his wife, right? I drink your cum and you drink mine!" Minnea cried out as she came, and her spats split open as she came into my mouth. I hastily swallowed as a blind lust gripped me, my head going blank as the entire lower half of my face became utterly covered in her juices.

She shifted, standing up as I gasped for air. After a moment I could stand up, and she smirked, looking very pleased with herself.

"Oh, you think I'm done with your pussy?" I teased her. She turned around, bending over while removing what was left of her ruined spats and exposing her ass. She had such a nice ass, toned yet soft… She put her hands on her knees.

"Well, what are you waiting for? My ass won't lick itself," she wiggled her hips, and I dove in, thrusting my tongue into her slit as she gasped in pleasure. Her walls were still so sensitive, and I made use of this to quickly raise her lust. She trembled slightly as I pressed my face against her, her anus tickling my nose.

Her scent was driving me crazy, and I tore off my workout gear, allowing my cock to finally breathe the free air. I felt a little pre-cum dribble from the tip. I licked her labia, teased her clit, my hands spreading her ass apart as I licked her taint, slowly moving towards her delicious asshole.

She smells so fucking good!

I rimmed her ass, letting my tongue penetrate her slowly as she trembled, slowly bringing her to orgasm again.

"Sniffing me so much… Commander… your tongue feels so good, put it in more! Lick my asshole, it's only for you…" She moaned, her slit quivering in excitement.

Lick… lick… lick… plunge!

I drove my tongue into her, massaging her rectum with it, her soft walls pulsing against me. She cried out as she reached her climax, squirting and covering my chest in her fluids as she collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"Commander… Commander…" She panted, then stood up, facing me again and grinning, showing off her defined canines, her glistening body cocked to one side, hands on her hips.

She approached me, pulling my neck down to lick my face, covered in her fluids. Her tongue traced my jawline, my lips, my cheek… Her hot breath on my face stimulated me, but not as much as her hand expertly stroking my manhood below.

"You think you're the only one that gets to taste?" She grinned as she pulled me towards the bed, pushing me onto it, "On your back…"  
Minneapolis climbed onto the bed, taking me into her mouth as she gently squeezed my balls. She took me easily to my base, her throat stretching to accommodate my member as she deep-throated me with ease, her expression fierce. This was the hunter in her… she had already stalked her prey, led it right into her trap.

"I'm no… ahn… match for you, Minnea…" I laughed softly, "Then again, I'm pretty willing prey."

She raised her head from my member, climbing over me and planting her lips on my own, her passionate kiss enhanced by her wet cunt sliding against my member. I felt a hand grab hold of it, guiding it into her wet slit.

I penetrated her easily, her hips working against my cock, taking it deep into her with ease. I could just feel her cervix pressing against it as she slid against me. She released her hold from my lips.

"Commander… I always know how to capture you… I can squeeze you in… ahn~… all the right ways," she bit my lip gently, clamping down on my member, her walls throbbing as she worked my shaft.

I put my hands on her shapely ass, squeezing it as her breasts pushed against my chest. Her moans were unrestrained, animalistic, and heated. Minneapolis' eyes were wild with her lust, her pupils dilated as she ground against me.

I thrust my hips, matching her hips, though I couldn't move much. She pinned me down, grabbing my arms and holding them above my head. She buried her nose in my armpit, inhaling. Her movement became more concentrated as she moved on and gently bit my neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt.

"Minnea… Ahn… I'm gonna cum!" She slammed her hips down as she bit my neck harder. My seed exploded from me as her cervix pushed against me, her womb filling with my cum, every ejaculation pushing more out from between our union.

She released my neck, "Yes! Yes! Fill me with your cum! So hot… so much… I'm cumming again!" She reared back, exposing my cock buried in her and my cum leaking out. She squirted again as she screamed in her orgasmic bliss, covering me with her fluids as she grabbed the sheets and bunched them in her hands.

Then, a different fluid emerged. She shook with pleasure, not realizing her sudden loss of control. Then she looked down, "Commander… you're fucking me so hard… you made me pee! You made me pee, Commander! You're so naughty, ahn~!"

Her urine pooled and dribbled off of me. Then she collapsed on top of me, spent. I throbbed inside of her.

"Minnea… you're so naughty, soiling the sheets like this," I remembered my interaction with Tashkent, and what Minnea just did… I felt nothing but pleasure, lust. She came so hard she pissed herself thanks to our antics…

I took pride in that. I kissed her cheek and shifted her off of me. She was lying on her stomach, her eyelids fluttering in her exhaustion.  
"Com… Comman… Commander…" Her sleepy words were barely audible, "I love you so much," she yawned, and closed her eyes, her soft snores soon clear.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I held my erect cock in my hands, staring at the gorgeous, tanned form of Minneapolis. I grinned, time to indulge in a fetish… I don't get this opportunity often.

I moved her legs apart slightly, spreading her ass with one hand and sliding my member between her cheeks, pressing against her wet asshole. The lubrication left on my member… her fluids mixed with my cum… let me slide into her ass easily…  
After all, I had loosened it up earlier!

Her rectum squeezed against me, and despite her deep sleep I could hear soft moans coming from her, as though she was experiencing it in a dream. I thrust into her, stretching her anus as I pounded her relentlessly. I felt the same wild, animalistic lust I saw her exhibit earlier.

The stench of sex filled the room, our fluids mixing, our sweat, her juices covering me, her urine soaked into the bed… Everything contributed to such a mixture of scents that it was driving me insane. I thrust harder into her, my climax approaching.

I collapsed on her, shaking as I filled her bowels with my semen. I bit the back of her neck, asserting my dominance over her sleeping form. White hot pleasure filled my loins as stream after stream of cum continued to fill her up. I pulled out after I was done, the remainder of my cum covering her ass. I panted, but my erection would not settle.

I knelt over her, jerking off, bringing myself to orgasm quickly, shooting my seed onto her back, onto her body. I came repeatedly, covering her repeatedly in my seed until I finally went soft after shooting blanks the final time. I collapsed next to her, unable to move. I turned my face to see hers. She opened one eye, grinning at me and reaching one hand out to mine, grasping it before closing it again.

I followed suit and sleep took me quickly.

I was on a train, Minneapolis sleeping next to me in the small bed in the stateroom. I couldn't sleep. I stood up, stretching and staring out the window into the night. A full moon illuminated the plains outside, and off in the distance I saw a lone figure standing there. A man…

A man with yellow eyes and a terrifying, wide grin on his face, and he was staring right at me.

I jumped back; it was as though he had been right in front of me. I lost my balance, flailing as I fell a second later…

"The things you get up to… Commander! Get up! Go take a bath and take Minneapolis with you…" I opened my eyes to see Belfast standing over me, her disapproval clear.

"Yeah, yeah…" I yawned and shook Minneapolis, my hand coming away covered in cum. I surveyed the damage, the rank smell of dried cum giving the air a tang that wrinkled the nose. Minneapolis sat up and stretched, yawning expansively and grabbing my hand, leading me into the bathroom.

"Oh, I see you continued the fun… Now it's my turn," she closed the door, her feral grin returning as she tackled me to the floor.  
By the time we finished, they had refreshed my room; the windows thrown wide.

I looked at Minneapolis and smiled, "I love you, Minnea," I told her.

"I love you too, Commander," she replied, wrapping her arm around mine as we started our day.

* * *

Ning Hai stood in front of me wearing her qipao, and no, not her usual one. This one was lily white, and she was resplendent, her hair styled and hanging freely.

"Ning, you look absolutely gorgeous!" I gushed, pulling her close and kissing her.

"H-hey… aren't we supposed to save this for later?" She giggled, pushing out her chest and showcasing her gorgeous, ample breasts.  
"Well…" I grinned, but she pushed me away.

"It took too long to get ready. Anyway, are you ready?" I nodded, and we strode into the waiting event hall, arm in arm, financing the booze for every shipgirl on base. A rousing cheer met us, and I beamed as we walked together, taking our space on the platform and starting the ceremony.

_Yet, what's happening now isn't nearly as interesting as how we finally came to be here…_

* * *

"Shikikan, this is the third time this week, I don't care what your computer is telling you but my answer is still no!" Ning Hai turned away from me. I reached out and pulled her against me, trying to fight the tears longing to escape.

"Ning… you know I love you…" I began.

"You know I love you too! It still doesn't mean that we're ready… for this…" She sighed.

"Is it because of the others?" I asked gently.

"I'm not… jealous or anything, I just need to make sure that I won't become just another trophy for you. I'm more than just someone's plaything!" She huffed, but leaned into me.

I held her tightly as I could no longer hold my tears back. It tried to stop them, and let go of her, trying to hide my shame. She turned to me and must have seen me, because she looked down, shaking her head.

I got myself back under control, wiping my face. She looked up at me, her expression downcast. In a small voice, she spoke, "Shikikan, why do you love me so much?"

"Ning… How can I not? You're so genuinely good-hearted, you put everyone else above yourself, and you've always been there to support not only me, but anyone who you feel has needed it. On top of all that, you are as beautiful outside as you are inside!" I proclaimed, standing straight as my voice filled with conviction.

She stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. She shook her head, her voice unbelieving, "You seriously believe all that? There's no way I'm like that… If you mean what you say, though…" She smiled at me.

"How about you?" I asked her. She cocked her head, but then nodded in understanding.

"Well, I love you, because you have a nice cock," she stated simply.

I couldn't speak… I didn't know whether she was kidding or serious.

She giggled, "Well, that is one reason, but you're so good to all the girls, and you treat us so well, and you make sure we have the best food… You have to take care of my sister too, ok, Shikikan? Can you promise me that?"

"Ning Hai, I promise you Ping and all the Empery girls will always have a place here!" She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around me as our tongues met, our wet, lewd kissing filling the room with perverted noise.

When she finally let me go, I took the ring out of my pocket and she held out her hand, her blush deepening.

I slid it onto her finger as a joyous smile adorned her face. She held it up, admiring it and hugging me tightly.

"Shikikan… thank you! Now… how about dinner?" She grinned and we set off, and I was in awe of how much she could put away, considering her small stature.

Maybe she stored it in her breasts, considering how big they are.

* * *

Well, I had had a bit much to drink at the reception. I had to piss like you wouldn't believe! I found a bathroom where I could relieve myself. It always surprised me that the men's bathroom was as large as it was, considering I'm the only one here. I got in front of a urinal and began doing my business when I heard a stall door open and a bunch of floof tickling my back.

Then again, I knew what Akagi smelled like, "Akagi… why are you in here." I sighed, finishing and zipping myself up.

"Hehehe… hahaha… ahahaha! Why, why? You gave a ring to her… yet I've done so much and you still haven't given me one? I should just eat you… I should take you away again, this time far away, somewhere where they'll never find us," Akagi had me pushed against the wall, her breasts against my chest and her face so close to mine her hot breath tickled my lips.

"Akagi… This is why," I couldn't possibly resist the ardent shipgirl, so I tried diplomacy. She wore a confused expression, "You kidnapped me, enlisted the help of your unwilling sister, and still, I gave you a chance. You have done nothing aside from not be a complete psychopath with a floofy tail."

She backed away, stung by my words, "Surely… surely you can't mean those things! Akagi fights in your name, brings victory for you!" Her eyes grew misty with tears.

"Akagi… that's not what I'm talking about. I know you kick ass. Watching you and Kaga, and Suruga…" She snarled at hearing the name, her face twisting into one of distaste, "I'm so proud of you, and admire your strength and capability. Akagi, I love you."

She froze, staring at me, before speaking, "Shikikan… loves Akagi?" She sprung towards me, pushing me up against the wall, kissing me, my face, my neck, licking me…

"A-Akagi… enough! Today is Ning Hai's wedding, can't you chill?" She looked wounded.

"You said you loved me…" She pouted.

"I do!"

"Well, Akagi loves you too!" She held out her arms. I accepted her embrace this time.

"See, Akagi, this is nice, right here. I don't want you to stalk me, spy on me… though I admit the spying can get pretty arousing," I chuckled.  
She held me tighter, "Shikikan… I want to be your wife, so badly… You are everything to me. Kaga loves you too, you have to marry her too!"

"So you can share," I joked.

She sniffed and pulled back, her eyes peering into mine. They weren't filled with her usual psychopathic intent, and I relaxed.  
"Do you promise, Shikikan? Do you promise you'll marry us?"

"I promise, Akagi. Soon, ok?" I kissed her gently, and broke our embrace. She smiled as I left the bathroom.

I sought Ning Hai, and we danced the night away, returning to my quarters to consummate our love. She gave everything she had, and her boundless energy made for a long night, after which we needed a snack.

When we did finally sleep, I found myself in a similar dream I had had just a week prior. I was in a stateroom, looking out over a vast desert. A cracked and broken wasteland stretching into the horizon. A sliver of a moon provided little illumination, yet, in the distance, I could see the same man.

His eyes glowing, his malicious grin splitting his face. He was a little closer. I made out a uniform, all white. He looked disheveled, like his grooming habits had slipped.

Again, he was looking right at me. I steeled my resolve as I stared into his eyes.

"Shikikan, what are you doing? Come back to bed," Ning Hai looked up at me, holding out her hand. When I looked to her and back to the window, the expanse was empty. I climbed back into bed, and when I awoke, I was back in my quarters, next to a softly snoring shipgirl sleeping soundly.

* * *

I hadn't been on a train in a very long time, in fact, I can't remember the last one I'd been on. My stateroom was quite well-appointed, and I leaned back against the cushions, Ibuki laying next to me, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Milord, would you like me to service you? It is our honeymoon after all," she smiled, her lovely face putting me at ease. I nodded, leaning forward to kiss her first.

She disappeared as soon as our lips met. I got up, having already forgotten she was there. I walked to the door and adjusted my uniform, stepping out into the hall. I looked to the left and saw a man standing near to me, his back turned.

His height and build, his hair, his uniform… he looked like me. He turned to look at me and for the briefest of moments I saw his face, his crazed, yellowish eyes, and his wide, terrifying smile.

Then he began walking away. Some instinct told me to follow him, and so I did. The train was nearing a station, slowing down. I followed him through an empty dining car, a seating car, also empty. The smoking car had a single, stubbed out cigar in the ashtray, but… I didn't smoke.  
A glass half full of amber fluid sat untouched. The train came to a gentle stop, not making a single sound as it did so. I followed him off the train and onto an empty platform. I turned, but the train had gone.

I saw Ibuki, her blue hair and heterochromatic eyes making her easy to spot. Her eyes were glowing brightly as she beckoned me over, "Milord, we should catch the next train, this isn't our stop."

I nodded, "Ok, my love. What about our luggage?"

"You should leave it here," she smiled softly, and disappeared again.

I turned and saw the man staring at me. I felt goosebumps pucker along my entire body. Something about him was wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong…

Yet his features softened as I approached, his wide grin turned into a gentle smile. His eyes shone an iridescent green.

He looked almost exactly like me, but his uniform was disheveled, his hair, unkempt. He appeared to make only the barest effort, but I smiled and held out my hand.

He took it, and we exchanged a firm handshake.

"Hey, have we met?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "We've always been a part of one another. You wouldn't know it, but I'm always by your side."

"That's not creepy at all… I mean seriously, who are you?" My neck itched, every nerve screamed at me to run away from him.

"I'm you, Commander. I'm the part you tried to get rid of, I'm your depression, your lust for death and your fear of it. I'm the reason you want to die but can't bring yourself to it. Don't you feel hopeless? Like you don't have a reason to live?"

"Hey, man… why don't you just piss off, yeah?" I backed away, but he stepped forward. I found myself rooted to the spot, I couldn't move.  
Blue hair to my right. I turned my head, saw her, saw Ibuki. Why was she here? She was calling out to me, but I couldn't hear her.

I turned back to the man, and my blood froze. Yellow eyes, flashes of red in them. An impossibly wide, malicious grin. Hair tangled, unkempt, matted. Uniform, dirty, messy. Razor-sharp teeth. An indescribable fear ran through me, and I couldn't breath.

"I'm you! I'm the doubt you have, the feeling that nothing you do will ever matter!" His low voice turned spiteful.

"No, I have my shipgirls!" I defied him, gritting my teeth.

"I'm not talking to you, fool. I'm talking to the one behind you. Yes, you. The orchestrator. You pull his strings like a marionette, but you can't even face yourself! You think one life matters? You'll never make a difference, never amount to anything more than what you are now. You crave death because it brings change, you don't fear it, but you don't want to die before your time. Fool! Your time is anytime!" He stepped forward and pushed me onto the tracks as I heard the blare of a train horn. I looked to my right and saw the onrushing mass of steel hit me, and then I was no more.

Wet. So wet. Sweat, my eyes stung, my clothes hung upon me like I had been swimming in them. I whimpered uncontrollably, crying for no apparent reason. Sobs wracked my body, but a pair of hands stoked me, and though my eyes would not open, I recognized her voice.

"Milord… you are safe, you are safe…" she sang, a song I could not understand, but her beautiful melody reached through my soul and slowed my heart. It sounded sad, but lovely, and I knew, somehow, that it was an ode to life, to love…

Her hand against my forehead, so soft, so gentle… I felt myself drift back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Scent… flashes of blue. Bright, comforting heterochromia… I knew she was watching over me, and I fell deeper, her sweet perfume enveloping me totally.

Hushed, urgent voices, hers insistent, then another, crying. The other expressed a great grief, I felt it tear at my soul, and I felt tears flow down my face, though I could not see. Sounds of discomfort coming from me.

"Suruga… you're hurting him…" Ah, her voice, she's here… she's here…

The other one left, and my soul stopped aching.

Her song… that same song again… I tried to open my eyes but still, I couldn't…

Silken garments rubbed against my skin, their comfort making me squirm softly, though I could not see. I dreamed I was flying; I was flying over the base and my lovely fleet was waving to me, but I could not descend, I could not meet them.

I dreamed I saw the man again, standing at the end of the platform, his yellow eyes and terrifying grin waiting for me to return to him, to follow the irresistible pull he had. But she was always there, her hands against my face, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Suruga, you really can't be here!" A sharp voice, that lovely voice, now tinged with anger. I sobbed, my soul rending as the other got closer.

I felt a touch, the briefest of touches, and a searing agony…

It was gone. The pain was gone. The other was sobbing, but I was still, my soul no longer felt as though it would tear in two. I couldn't see.  
I want to see!

I am alone. I do not smell her scent, which I have come to love. I felt a rising panic, but soon it returned, her hands caressing me, comforting me.

There was a new sensation, taste. My mouth was dry, but I could not speak.

I could not see.

I could not see.

I could not see.

The man waited for me on the platform. He would help me board the train. He punched my ticket. His smile was kind. He wore these small, round glasses.

I saw a cigar, stubbed out, and a glass of amber fluid, half full. I was in the smoking car. I turned to speak to the man.

"Sir, what about my baggage?" I asked him. She shook his head.

"You'll not be bringing any baggage back with you, Petty Officer, but it will find you. You should enjoy your rest," his tone was comforting.

"I'm a Commander though," I corrected him. He smiled, and stepped away as the train departed.

"Milord, would you care to join me in the stateroom?" I turned to see Ibuki in her yukata. I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and following her into our stateroom.

"Ibuki…" I began, but she just kissed me as we lay down together.

"Sleep, Milord… we'll be home soon."

I did, and…

When I woke up…

Ibuki, smiling. My head in her lap. Her soft hands caressing me. Her eyes flashing, then returning to normal.

Then… I realized…

I could see.

* * *

I recovered, though it took a while. Ibuki was always by my side. I saw Suruga, but she would burst into tears. I didn't understand. Ibuki did, but she didn't want to explain yet. She told me to focus on getting better.

I got better, but I still don't understand, though Suruga doesn't cry anymore. In fact, she doesn't speak much. I don't understand. She came into the office. I stood up, but she looked down.

"Shikikan, I have your reports, though I don't understand why you've kept me on as one of your secretaries for so long," she said. Her voice lacked its usual vigor. The diamond on her finger seemed dull.

I pulled her into an embrace, which she returned. I felt her reinvigorate a little, but a moment later she sagged against me. I kissed her gently, tenderly, but it had no effect.

"Suruga… I'm worried…" I tell her. She shakes her head.

"I'm fine…" She insists. I am not convinced.

"I love you," I tell her. She manages a small smile.

"I love you too," she says, her voice soft and low. I feel lost.

Ibuki is sitting on the couch, beckoning me over.

"You need to give it time, Milord. You will both recover," She was insistent, but her affection filled me with relief. Her pure love invigorated me.

"I don't understand though… what happened? Why did I always see you? Can you…?" I left the thought hanging.

"Milord, I can… step inside your head, for a brief moment. You nearly died inside your own head. I… stopped it, but only just in time. You were badly hurt. It was rough. You were like that for a month," Ibuki turned my head to face her.

"A month? I…" I trembled, but her soft lips against my own brought me under control. Her body was alluring.

"Milord, I think I need to join you, tonight," she stated, standing up and smoothing her yukata. She had taken to wearing it after I remarked on how lovely she looked wearing it.

"O-Ok…" I stuttered as she favored me with a loving smile.

I tried to focus on my work as she did her own, but I could feel her attentions upon me. I turned and saw she had moved close to me.

"You can feel it to, Milord?" She took my hand in hers and held it to her face, rubbing her soft cheek against it.

"Ibuki… For the last five months I've had you as one of my secretaries and I…" My throat suddenly felt parched.

"I've enjoyed being by your side, Milord. Do you… enjoy Ibuki's company?" She pushed her face close to mine, rubbing her delicate nose against my own. It wasn't the first time she's done it, though we had yet to actually kiss. Her eyes were flashing.

"I love being with you, Ibuki… so very much! I have something for you, I'm just waiting on a delivery…" A knock at the door, and then it was quickly opened.

"Nyaaaaaaahhhhh! Another Sakura priority research ship has stolen Shikikan's heart? That must be why you wanted this delivered so fast... nya…" Akashi's smug little expression caused my anger to flare as she ruined the mood.

"You've already received your payment, you greedy little cat, and charging Cleveland 10 gems for a burger? I ought to…" She placed the ring box on my desk and took off without another word.

"Milord, ehehe… that was very cute, you can be such a character sometimes," Ibuki's soft giggles washed away any lingering feelings of annoyance and her expression personified her love, and her pure innocence.

Maybe that's what I was afraid of, corrupting that innocence. Yet I…

"Ibuki… I love you very much," I told her.

Hey eyes flashed again, "Shikikan, are you worried about me? I know I may not have the experience the other girls' do, but I am very knowledgeable in my right. I love you, as well, and not just because you are…"

"You didn't call me Milord," I said, surprised.

She blushed, "U-umm… s-sorry, Milord!"

"I'm kidding, Ibuki, it's nice seeing you let down your barriers and just acting… casual. I mean… after all… you'll be my wife. If you accept, that is," I held open the ring box and tears leaked from her eyes, her smile pure and joyful, looking from me to the ring.

"Of course I accept, Shikikan… if that's what you'd like me to call you…" She held out her hand.

I plucked the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger, "Ibuki, you may call me whatever you like, ok?" I pulled her into an embrace, our lips nearly touching.

"Ok…" She kissed me, and I returned it. Her lips were as sweet as the morning dew, and as soft as down. I could feel her heart beating against my chest, and I'm sure she could feel my own.

I reached up, squeezing one of her large, soft breasts. She made no complaint, moving onto my lap and deepening our kiss, straddling me.  
My other hand gripped her behind, squeezing it softly while I slowly undid her yukata.

"Shi-ki-kan…" Ibuki said, her voice soft as she broke the kiss, "We should wait… until later…"

"No, Ibuki… we shouldn't," I lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck, walking over to the door and making sure I locked it before pushing her against the wall and resuming our kiss. I had her Yukata undone enough and found she was wearing no underwear.

Ah, that's right, traditionally underwear isn't worn under a yukata! I unzipped my fly and guided my member against her slick womanhood, rubbing it against her.

Our lips never left each other's, even as she moaned. I penetrated her slowly, letting her juices coat my member.

She broke the kiss, her breath heavy upon my lips, "Shikikan is… inside Ibuki… it feels good, I feel so happy." Her small smile lit up her face.

"Me too, Ibuki, you feel amazing! It feels like your, ah, squeezing me all over," I kissed her neck, inhaling her scent as I thrust into her slowly. Her soft moans filled my ear as I pressed against her cervix.

"Inside… I want to feel it inside, ok, Shikikan?" Her voice was growing lustful, and as she relaxed, I could increase my pace. Her fingers dug into my back as I held her up against the wall, nuzzling her.

I could feel my breathing becoming ragged through the effort of not only fucking her, but holding her up as well. She moved her hips gently in response as I felt her grind against a particular spot.

"It feels so good right there… right there Shikikan!" I felt her squeeze tightly against me, inside and out, as she came, her eyes going wide with her explosive moaning. Her cunt clamped down on me, and pushed me so far over the edge I nearly collapsed as my seed shot into her, filling her womb.

When the last drop left me, I carried her over to the couch and laid her down. She smiled at me, her Yukata parting and exposing her bare body. My eyes lingered first on her navel, then her breasts. When I looked up, I saw that she was watching me, smiling.

"Milord… did Ibuki please you?"

I chuckled, and knelt on the floor so that our heads were level, "Ibuki, the question is, did I please you?"

She nodded, her eyes shining brightly, "So very much, Shikikan. I love you." She closed her eyes and snored softly. I covered her up and brought a blanket over. I washed up and continued for the rest of the day, the few visitors I had paying the snoring shipgirl no mind.  
Until Akagi strolled in, took one look at her, and then favored me with a look that implied her consternation.

She sighed, "Shikikan…" I smiled at her, then followed her gaze to Ibuki's hand on top of the blanket. There, plain as day, shone her ring.

"Akagi…" I sighed, "Ibuki… has been next to me for a long time, and if I'm not mistaken, she saved my life."

"You promised me…" Akagi's face turned sour as she looked away.

I reached into my desk and pulled out a promise ring, slapping it onto the desk, "Here, take it. If you want to push the issue and not wait until it's the right moment, take it. You won't be happy, though!"

She looked taken aback, but reached for the ring. At the last moment she stopped, then looked at me, "W-what is this… I… don't want to? Shikikan! You know I love you! I'd die for you! You belong to me, I'm the only one who can take care of you!" She was shaking, crying. I put the box back inside my desk and went over to her.

I pulled her close as she cried. I never like to see my shipgirls hurt, or cry, even Akagi or… Taihou.

I spoke to her, my voice soft, reminding her about how I felt, and how she was so close, and that she didn't have to change, she just needed to learn to share and to know that she wasn't all alone in making sure I was safe, and happy. It wouldn't be fair to the others, and it takes a fleet.

Her sobs quieted, and after a time I heard her soft snores join Ibuki's, except this shipgirl was in my arms and her position made it difficult to move her. Fortunately, Kaga came in a while later and relieved me of my burden.

"Shikikan, why is... Oh, I see," she was very observant.

"Kaga, I know it may be a faux pas but…" I pulled a second ring from the desk. She shook her head.

"It would break Akagi's heart, so I'll wait, even though…" She beckoned me closer to her, planting a kiss on my lips complete with plenty of tongue. When she was finished she continued, "I love you, very much." She smiled and walked away, her tails swishing lazily from side to side, the effect mesmerizing.

I yawned and stretched, seeing that the day was just about over. I woke up Ibuki, and we had dinner together before heading to my stateroom. She stripped for me, exposing her entire shapely body. Her curves were excellent, her back arched just so and her breasts pushed out just so with her long legs spread just… so…

It's one of those things, you know? You forget taking off your clothes; you forget coming together, but suddenly you find yourself knotted together, surrendering to the pleasure.

I kissed Ibuki as she straddled me, her skin pressed to my own, her presence intoxicating. Her tongue against my own, the softness of her skin, everything just built up around me as her crotch became slick with her juices as my member lay against it.

"Ibuki, let me…" I spoke as she broke the kiss, but she was already on her knees in front of me, taking my cock into her mouth.

Hesitant at first, she licked the tip, only sucking on the head and working the shaft with her hand. I gripped the sheets with pleasure as she slowly took more and more of me into her mouth.

I felt her throat, but she looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes. She moved her head slowly, and while there was a resistance at first…  
Pop.

A good inch of me disappeared into her mouth in an instant, and she pulled back in surprise, coughing.

"Are you ok, Ibuki?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Shikikan, I'm fine… I'll try again, ok?" She swallowed my cock again, and this time she could take me all the way to the base, albeit slowly at first, until she was moving briskly along the entire length of my manhood. I shuddered in delight as she quickly learned to use her tongue to full effect.

She took my balls in her hand and squeezed gently, massaging them and coaxing me to an incredible climax, "Ibuki, you're making me… making me cum!" I poured my seed down her throat as she slowly pulled her head up my shaft. Not a single drop was spilled as I watched her swallow, then stand up and press her mouth to my own.

I tasted something different, something unusual but not unpleasant. Then it hit me, she still had my cum coating her mouth, her tongue. At first, I was unsure but, after a moment, I realized that it was turning me on. She was so sweetly submissive, but even she had her own kinks, though when did she even develop this?

I pulled her against me as our passionate kiss deepened. Eventually, we broke apart, a gossamer string of saliva connecting the two of us.  
"Shikikan… You came so much I thought… I thought I'd share it with you," she climbed onto the bed and put her ass in the air, pulling a pillow under head and laying down on it.

"Well, I think it's my turn!" I turned around and stuck my face into her crotch, greedily inhaling the scent of her quim and her anus. She exuded an almost floral scent, and I tongued her labia, gently pushing aside the soft folds and teasing her clit. She moaned softly as I played with her, spreading her legs to give me easy access.

"Inside… put your tongue inside… Ibuki wants it…" She turned her head to look at me, though the angle wasn't great. I did as she asked, however, and thrust my tongue into her, massaging her insides.

I had other goals, however, and gripped her soft ass with my hands, letting them sink into her flesh. Pulling my tongue slowly out of her, I ran it along her clit, her taint, and to her anus. She gasped as I rimmed her slowly, luxuriating in her taste, in her scent.

I teased her, pushing into her gently as she quivered with excitement.

"Shikikan wants to do it in the butt… I already know… I want to try it, I hear what the others say. Your tongue feels so good… mmm…" I thrust it deep into her, "ahn~! Shi… Shikikan!" She gasped as I ran my tongue along her throbbing walls.

Her musk was filling my senses as her lust rose. She was getting turned on something fierce and I was drowning in her. Her asshole was puffy and slick with my saliva by time I was finished, and my neck and chest were covered in her juices.

"Ha... you came..." I said, getting on my knees and pushing my cock against her anus.

"So much, Shikikan, you did that for so long..." She gasped as the tip spread her anus, and she bit the pillow as I thrust my throbbing member into her.

Her soft moans turned to louder noises of pleasure as she turned to look at me, her eyes bright and flashing with her usual energy.  
"Ibuki... your ass... it's so tight!" I gripped her cheeks as I thrust into her. Her arms lay at her sides, limp. She had totally surrendered to her pleasure.

"Shikikan... is in my ass... it feels so big inside me!" Her excitement was palpable, and I pounded her ass, pulling on her arms and forcing her against me as I disappeared inside of her repeatedly.

I could feel an energy building around us, something I had never felt before. Her ass squeezed me tightly as we made love. I pulled her against me, my hands cupping her breasts, fondling them, then teasing her nipples. She rocked her hips against me, turning her head and demanding my kisses.

I gladly gave them to her. I reached down with one hand to play with her clit, gently pinching it while reaching inside her cunt, stroking her insides while fucking her ass.

She shivered in ecstasy as she came, her juices covering my fingers. I brought them up, and she reached out with her tongue to lick them, her eyes filled with lust. I let her have a taste before cleaning them up with my mouth, then kissing her again, sharing in her taste.  
"Shikikan is… lewd… and I love it," I noticed her long blue hair as it brushed against me, as soft as the finest silks. I reached up and stroked her small horns as she gave a surprised yelp.

"Sensitive, are they?" I stroked them gently as she squirmed, making small noises of pleasure. My cock felt swollen in her ass, and I knew I didn't have much longer, I had to bring her to orgasm one more time, at least.

"Milord! My horns are… yours, of course, but you'll make me… ahn! Shikikan! I'm coming again!" She shook against me as she reached her climax, her rectum throbbing and squeezing as I reached my limit. I pushed her onto the bed, my body pinned against hers as the full length of my cock penetrated her rectum and filled her bowels with my seed.

I cried out in pleasure, matching her own moans as we came together.

"Hot! Hot! I can feel it in my belly, Shikikan, your seed, so much of it…" She moaned loudly into the pillow as I continued to release my seed, the energy from earlier reaching a crescendo as I shot my final load into her. It was so energetic that it caused a spray of cum to erupt as I pulled out of her, my cum pouring out of her gaped anus.

I lay down next to her as the energy dissipated. I did not understand what it was, but she was a beautiful mess and I loved it. I pulled her close to me and kissed her as we lay together. She nestled herself in the crook of my arm.

"I love you, Ibuki."

"Mmm… I love you too, Shikikan."

For once, I fell asleep first, and this time…

I did not dream.

* * *

Suruga stood next to the door to her Shikikan's room, hand poised, about to knock. Then she lowered it as she heard Ibuki's voice within.

Sighing, she lowered her hand and turned to leave. She wanted to tell him about what had happened, but she just…

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she slumped to the floor, her back to the wall. How could this have happened? She missed the part of him that had always been inside of her. It gave her strength, and she felt herself changing. She didn't want to, but…

She reached up, gingerly touching her head where her horns should be. They were gone, and instead she felt the ears of the self she didn't want seen. Her insecurities mounted as she tried to will herself to move, to go back to her room and lie down and forget about the meeting.  
Ibuki will be there… she thought to herself, but she shook her head. While she felt a little jealous, she knew that they had spent quite a lot of time together. It had only been a matter of time, really.

Suruga missed his embrace, his kisses, yet yesterday…

She shook her head, but her confidence had yet to return.

"Suruga-chan, why are you waiting outside of Shikikan's door? Oh, is he with Ibuki? That's really too bad for you…" Suruga looked up to see Akagi, expecting to see her gloat, but only saw a concerned confusion.

"Akagi-san… I know why you hate me but… you wouldn't understand. You may love Shikikan but I, we… we had something so special, and now…" Suruga broke down again. To her surprise, Akagi helped her up and embraced her. The shipgirl that had so desperately wanted her place beside Shikikan was now…

Comforting her?

"Suruga-chan… We will help you. Kaga and I… Shikikan made a promise to us, but he is taking so long to keep it," Akagi said, her hand brushing the ring on Suruga's finger.

"You finally got to him, heh… well, I'm not surprised but…"

"Eh? Your horns?" Akagi stepped back and seemed shocked. Suruga blushed.

"D-don't stare, please…" She begged the carrier. She hated the look of pity they favored her with, and looked to Kaga for support.  
"Akagi, we should…" Kaga began.

"No, it's ok, I think we should accompany Suruga-chan. Right?" Akagi turned to Suruga.

"If you want, but… they'll all be there…" Suruga turned and walked, wishing her horns would return.

They didn't, and the meeting room was already full when she arrived. They were actually just waiting on her. Akagi brushed past her as they entered, sitting in an empty space on the Iron Blood's sofa, Kaga standing behind her. Prinz looked over and raised her eyebrows, but shrugged.

Z46 was sitting on the floor in front of Prinz. Why was she here? Suruga watched as she and Eldridge had a staring contest.

"Suruga, is everything ok?" Wales walked up to her, taking her over to the Sakura sofa and forcing Atago to vacate the spot next to Mikasa. Atago grumbled but went over to Azuma and laid her head in her lap.

Azuma smiled at Suruga, but soon her face was full of worry. Everyone quickly realized something was very, very wrong, and the room went silent.

"We're um… waiting on one more…" Suruga mumbled. A curious murmur swept through the room.

"Suruga… what happened to your horns?" Laffey spoke up. Enterprise tried to shush her, "Enterprise… Laffey was Commander's first, so Laffey is in charge. You don't tell Laffey to shush or Laffey will ask Eld to shock you."

Enterprise stared with disbelief at the destroyer... who then pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Unfortunately, it was empty, but Avrora tossed her a full bottle of vodka. She raised it in a toast.

Eldridge broke contact with Z46 to regard Enterprise, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Z46 made a quiet noise of victory.

"Laffey, it's ok, I'm just… not feeling too great. It's a lot to unpack, but we'll get to it," Suruga fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"More importantly, what are they doing here?" Wales thrust a finger toward the foxes.

"Suruga invited us. Apparently there's a major problem, and it has to do with Shikikan, and he also promised us something so…" She rubbed her ring finger. Wales eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, and Akagi jumped to her feet, her eyes wild.

"Nothing! I was here before you, and I love him just as much as you do, if not more! Don't you dare poison his mind against me! I know what I am, and I have tried so hard to prove to Shikikan that I…" Akagi's voice cracked, and she sat down.

"Akagi, I…" Wales looked genuinely sorry.

"You all think I'm just going to steal him away, like none of you ever get jealous… right, Enterprise?" Akagi stared at the carrier.

"Hey! Look, if the commander loves Akagi…" Cleveland began, standing up and raising herself to her full height.

"Kaga, too…" Akagi said. Kaga smiled softly.

"Kaga, too," Cleveland acknowledged, "then, that's his decision. We need to stop judging Akagi for every mistake she's made. We all love the Commander, we just express it differently. If the Commander feels that Akagi and Kaga are ready to join us, then so be it!"

Cleveland felt herself being pulled into Akagi's embrace, and her struggles as the carrier thanked her and nearly suffocated her with her tails elicited some laughter from the others. Even Suruga smiled.

"Well said, Cleveland," Mikasa chimed in, "If Amagi were here, she'd be so happy to see how you've grown." Akagi smiled at her, releasing Cleveland, who went back to sit next to Helena.

Minneapolis jumped up, "I'm always willing to go on a fox hunt, though, if this is some kind of trick!" The brown-skinned shipgirl's wide grin softened her words, and even Akagi laughed.

"Thanks, Minnea… you're renowned for your skill of hunting in the Sakura Empire, but we love foxes there so…"

Minneapolis sat back down next to Laffey, who laid her head against her should and fell asleep.

Wales chuckled and gestured to Azuma, "Well, you're also one of his latest, so…"

Azuma brushed Atago aside and stood up, bowing, "I am thrilled to be here, and to be Shikikan's bride. I want us all to get along!"  
The thicc cruiser sat back down, and everyone just stared at her. Avrora chuckled, "Oh? That's all from our famed decisive ship? The only other one on base who could even stand a chance of defeating you one on one is Friedrich."

Azuma shook her head, "I would never…"

Ning Hair stood up, wearing her muse outfit, "Shikikan must have chosen her for a reason!"

"Yeah, because he's an ass man," Eugen remarked.

"That's not fair!" Warspite jumped to her defense, "While she has a very… alluring figure, Shikikan chooses us because he loves us inside and out!"

"Hmm, he has a wide range of tastes. Why do you think Z46 is here today?" Eugen smiled. The small destroyer got to her feet and turned to Eugen.

"My name is Kaia. Kommandant gave it to me," she spoke up, her voice strong despite her diminutive stature.

"As soon as he gives you the ring, then I'll call you by that name. Why do you think he would give you a ring, anyway? You're kinda… mechanical."

"You are mean, Eugen. The Kommandant loves me, and I love him. He will give me the ring when the time is right," Z46 turned to look at Eldridge, who stood up.

"Commander… likes small girls… too," Eldridge stared at Z46.

"Just because we are small doesn't mean we can't satisfy him," Z46 said.

"Eldridge… likes you," the thicc destroyer nodded.

"Kaia likes Eldridge."

"Ok, I approve." Eldridge sat back on the couch, looking at the sleeping Laffey and then at Azuma, giving her a thumbs up.  
The big cruiser laughed and returned it. The door creaked open, gathering everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone, I am sorry I am late," Ibuki strode through the door and lowered herself onto a cushion in front of everyone.

"Commander's on a roll lately, another ring?" Atago counted and smiled, "Looks like the Sakura Empire has a firm lead in capturing Shikikan's heart!"

"Atago, how is that important?" Takao scoffed.

"Hush. Ibuki, Suruga said…" Wales began.

"N-no…" Suruga insisted, but Ibuki spoke.

"Shikikan had a mental break and lost much of his soul thanks to an assault on his psyche by the sirens. We have identified a Mirror Shikikan, but he has just barely recovered despite being in my care for a month. I could keep him alive, but they shattered his soul. As of right now, I know of no way to reclaim it."

Horrified silence.

She continued, "Suruga found out how to return him to us despite my protests, giving him back the piece of his soul he gave to her, and in doing so giving him a part of herself. Suruga was just as instrumental in saving his life as I was. However, I noticed something when we were together last night, so I gave him a piece of mine, to strengthen him. Yet I fear this is only temporary. We must find a way to heal him fully or he will probably be lost to us, forever."

No one would speak first.

"If we each give him a small piece of ourselves, we should be able to maintain our effectiveness while giving us enough time to search for what we need."

Ibuki lowered her head and closed her eyes, sighing.

"What… what is this Mirror Commander. Is he a creation of the sirens?" Wales spoke first, quickly snapping into her role as a leader.  
Ibuki turned to her and replied, "I am unsure, but my best guess is that there is a small chance they had in creating the powerful representation of him. The truth is far more difficult to comprehend. Whatever this thing is, it's a creation of his own mind, his own… personal demon."

Wales shook her head in disbelief, "Why would he even harbor such thoughts?"

"You must understand, Shikikan is a human, not a kansen. We may have moments of self-doubt, sadness, or despair at a lost battle, but we cannot suffer the way they can… Warspite, is everything ok?" The small battleship fidgeted in her seat.

"I was there, after the blip, when he came back and as far as I know I'm the only one who remembers seeing him…" The color drained from her face.

"See what?" Wales pushed.

"See him pull the trigger," she finished, crying. Repulse held her close, soothing her and patting her head.

"Impossible, he's still alive!" Wales wore an expression of pure shock, but Eugen shook her head.

"My lovely Wales… do you not understand? That was the blip. A million possibilities forced on the system, looking for the one with the Kommandant's weakness. He is fascinated by death, he does not fear it, but he does not search for it, yet there is something inside him that tells him every day that it would be easier to just pull the trigger…" She crossed her legs, leaning back.

Enterprise spoke up this time, her voice surprisingly soft, "That means, the Commander's thoughts, his fears, his worries and insecurities, his depression and suicidal desires have… coalesced into a single, malevolent entity?"

"Excellent analysis, Enterprise," Ibuki nodded towards the carrier, "You see, humans… many do not have these thoughts, but our Shikikan… he needs our help."

Helena was crying quietly in Cleveland's arms, while Laffey's usual inscrutable face belied her concern. Minneapolis looked angry, as though this was something she could beat in a physical battle. Suruga melted into Mikasa's arms, tears streaming down her face as Azuma stroked her hair.

"Ha… hahaha… ahaha…! Akagi will defeat this demon and restore Shikikan back to himself! Yes… Akagi will… with her love…" She rose and pulled Kaga from the room, marching towards the Commander's quarters, leaving the room of shipfus in their various states of grief behind.  
She strode down the hall and to the commander's quarters, opening the door and, upon not finding him in his room, opened the door to the bath. He had his eyes closed and was relaxing in the tub.

"Shikikan~" Akagi spoke and stripped as she approached the bath, slipping in and pushing herself against him, "I hear you have someone who needs to be taken care of."

He opened his eyes, surprised but welcoming the touch of the shipgirl. A minute later Kaga slid in on his other side and shared him with her sister.

"Akagi… Kaga… I don't know why you're here, but you two are exactly what I need right now! I just had this feeling of… hopelessness. It's strange, these things have been happening ever since that dream…"

"Shikikan, we want to give you a piece of ourselves…" Kaga explained as Akagi mounted him.

The three of them made love, and Akagi was tender, affectionate, her concern genuine and not just a product of her desire to have her Shikikan all to herself.

A strange energy surrounded the three of them, reinvigorating the Commander and suffusing him with their strength. Fortunately, they soon moved to the bed, and it would be some time before they would finish.

* * *

Z46 stretched in the bed beside me, her small, naked form illuminated in the soft evening light. She turned on her side and regarded me, my manhood limp thanks largely to her excellent attentions. It wouldn't last long, however, as I was already excited at seeing her fully undressed.

She brought her head to mine, and in her mouth I could still taste remnants of myself. When she broke the kiss, she spoke.

"Kommandant… my beloved… Prinz questioned the name you gave me, said that it meant nothing…" She pouted.

I pulled her close, a tender kiss shared before I spoke, "Kaia… are you unsure of it? I could always try a different one."

"No!" Her vehement response took me aback, and she looked into my eyes, "I love it, I love the name you gave me… my name." She clung to me, and I held her back. In that moment, I decided. Well, that's not entirely true, let's move back a few hours.

Earlier that day…

So, I've been watching the girls all day, practicing for their events. Their uniforms are something else, and many expose more than they hide. Baltimore has definitely been catching my attention, and I'm sure that's not on accident. Her tattoos are just ridiculously sexy, and she was certainly making her point.

Yet, I drew my attentions to a different shipgirl today. Z46 had been running around the track, and she was covered in sweat thanks to the heat and humidity. She wiped her brow and saw me watching her. She ran up to me, smiling.

"Hey Kaia," I greeted her, "Whatcha got there?" She waved a slip of paper in her hand.

"A scavenger hunt, it's for tomorrow though, with Eldridge and a bunch of the other destroyers. Ark set it up!" She smiled as my mind went into overdrive. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Wales to follow up.

I turned my attention back to Z46 and smiled, kneeling down for a hug, "That's great, Kaia, you're so cute when you're excited."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head down and kissing me passionately. I returned it with unrestrained enthusiasm, enjoying the taste and feel of her lips. When she broke the kiss, she smiled and pressed herself against me.

"I know you like it when I sweat… so… do you like this, Kommandant?" Looked down, her small shorts not quite concealing the lovely fat of her butt, her shirt soaked with sweat and sticking to her small chest.

She was looking up at me, smiling with satisfaction, "You like my body, but what about me?" She asked, not entirely serious.

"I think that goes without saying," I stroked her head as she sighed with pleasure. She grabbed me through my pants but I stopped her, we were attracting attention. In response, she lifted her shirt just enough to expose one small breast, a rivulet of sweat running down it and across her petite nipple. She lowered her shirt back down and winked at me before running back towards the track, her sexy butt swaying suggestively.

I turned and watched as one of the new carriers, Intrepid, spoke with Essex and Enterprise, the three of them were smiling, but I could see the way Essex stuck close to Enterprise, how she always tried to make bodily contact.

It was super cute.

I turned to leave; it was hot, and I longed for my air-conditioned office.

Back to the present…

"You were so sexy, in your sports uniform," I teased her, running a hand down her back and squeezing her butt. She squirmed but allowed me to play with her body. I teased her gently, running my fingers along her nooks and crannies, inhaling her scent mixed with that of her sweat. I had ordered her to not take a shower before coming to see me.

"Kommandant sure likes to touch… everywhere…" Z46 snuggled against me as I continued to caress her, gently positioning her thighs to encircle my manhood. Her juices lubricated her thighs, and I slid easily between them, slowly thrusting as she squeezed them against me.

"You like to play with me too…" I kissed her forehead as she worked her thighs, stimulating me further.

She turned her head up to me, and we kissed as I quickly approached my climax. I could feel her slit rub against me, and as my cock throbbed she squeezed her thighs as tight as she could, pushing me beyond my limit, sighing as my seed layered inside her thighs and onto her cunt, spilling out between her legs as I finished, trembling with pleasure.

She sat up, exposing herself, her thighs and slit covered in my seed.

"Kaia…" I began, but she shifted towards me and sat on one leg, a small smile forming on her face.

"Kaia… my name… I want to keep it forever, my beloved," she kissed me softly, and I reached back, unable to restrain myself any longer. I pulled the ring box out and opened it in front of her, taking out the ring as she watched, eyes wide and shining.

"So this I what Eugen meant…" she whispered, looking at me, "This… we'll be together, forever? My name… you'll give me my name, and it'll be mine to keep?" I could feel her shaking, her excitement palpable. I held her proffered hand up, gently sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much, Kaia!" I held her tightly against me, and soon she rewarded me far into the night, her exhausted body laying on top of mine by the end as we passed out through sheer exhaustion.

I felt just a little more whole, as well. It was almost as if… Kaia had left a piece of herself with me. I treasured the feeling as her soft snores lulled me into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next day I was exhausted, but happy. I was sitting in my office, just biding my time. I'd be a fool to not foresee what was coming. I had my last two ring boxes sitting on the table, the shining jewels within already all but given to their intended recipients. I smiled to myself, awaiting their arrival.

A knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened, and they blew me away with their beauty.

Today… I would need some of Akashi's regen drink.

Good thing I have plenty in stock!

* * *

_First and foremost, I hope everyone is well and safe during this turbulent time. Please do your best to self-isolate, because what I'm seeing is terrifying. I live in New York and I am well and truly scared for the well being of those around me, especially since things seem to be getting worse by the day, with healthy people falling victim to the coronavirus. Be safe! _

_So, this was a bit disjointed, but welcome to Part 2! I had a lot of oathed ships recently, and I have to say that even more are demanding my attentions, hehe. Damn, I love my shipfus… Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!_

_The next chapter will be worth the wait, as my final two rings are going to two very popular, very special shipfus._

_Just a reminder about the discord server!_

_A link can be found on reddit at r/delusionalcookie. _  
_You can also reach out to me directly at delusionalcookie#1414._


	17. Outfoxed

Akagi's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face, her joy unmistakable. Kaga's small, satisfied smile more than conveyed her happiness. I held out a ring in each hand, placing them on their fingers. I trembled with excitement, having been waiting for this day, but as soon as the rings were in place, Akagi sprung onto me, knocking me down and smothering me in her kisses as she straddled me.

"I believe he married me too, nee-sama," Kaga said, kneeling next to me even as Akagi thrust her tongue into my mouth, her forceful yet passionate kissing provoking a response.

She reared back as she felt my member press against her crotch, "Shikikan... Shikikan married me! I can feel his love inside me, against me... surrounding me... Ahn~!" Her eyes were alive with a burning passion, but I was not scared, as I had been before.

I felt... _excited_... I wanted this! I turned to Kaga, who stroked my cheek gently. "Take care of me, ok?" I asked them, and they nodded.

Akagi stripped quickly as Kaga went to work taking off my clothes. I offered no resistance, and allowed Akagi to push me against the couch, bending down and taking my member into her mouth, her tongue caressing my head gently as she cupped my balls.

Her tails, all floof, swung lazily behind her. I reached out and gently stroked one. Akagi giggled, "Careful, Shikikan, they're sensitive."

She took me into her mouth, sucking on my head.

"Ah! Akagi... that feels great... Your tongue is... ahn..." I moaned softly, fondling her ears gently as she sucked me off. I gently poked my finger into her ear floof, gently massaging it. She looked up at me and pulled me out of her mouth.

"Shikikan~ If you weren't my husband I'd have to punish you~," her smile implied a threat, but I didn't let up. She moaned softly as her expression softened, "Shikikan... Shikikan... My Shikikan is playing with my sensitive ears..." She took me back into her mouth and rapidly bobbed her head on my cock, taking my shaft into her throat as Kaga finished undressing and sat down next to me.

"Shikikan, you can play with my ears too, if you'd like," Kaga favored me with her small smile and I reached up, gently fondling both her ears and sticking my fingers into her ear floof as I felt her tails tickle my sides as she leaned forward, her breathing quick and exciting.

Akagi's throat wrapped around my cock as she squeezed my balls gently. Her tongue slid along the

bottom of my manhood, urging me towards my climax as she looked up at me, her eyes full of lust.

"Fuck, Akagi, you're going to make me cum already!" I shiver in delight as she doubles down, then goes back to suck on the tip, using her tongue to great effect. I grasp Kaga's hands as I cum into Akagi's mouth, coating it with my seed. I shiver as the aftershocks hit me, my loins on fire and my member still stiff.

Kaga looked up at Akagi and leaned forward, opening her mouth. Akagi leaned over her and opened hers slowly, letting seed fall from her mouth into Kaga's before locking her lips against her sister's. My cum swirling in their mouths. I could see both of them visibly swallow before turning their attentions back to me.

"Mmm... delicious," Akagi purred as she pressed her body against Kaga. My member pulsed painfully, pleased by their lewd show.

"Shikikan, do you... want both of us?" Kaga smiled, and I nodded.

"I love both of you so much!" I admitted, moving towards them as their tails enveloped me as I sighed in pleasure. Their bodies both pressed against mine, and soon...

Soon, I could no longer remember anything. Yet, when I woke up, I was in a house of distinct Sakura design. However, there was no way we were anywhere near the base.

Hell, if my assumptions were correct... We were deep inside the Sakura Empire.

They did not bind me, nor was I chained... yet I searched my feelings and felt no desire to leave. In fact, I felt right. I felt so much love towards Akagi and Kaga I would never dream of leaving. I sat up and noticed that both of them lay beside me, asleep. Their naked bodies glistened with sweat. The room was warm. I straddled Akagi, lifting her arm above her head as she murmured in her sleep.

I nuzzled her armpit, inhaling her sweet scent, only slightly soured by her sweat. I licked it gently as she squirmed, my free hand squeezing her breast, teasing her nipple.

"Shikikan..." Kaga's voice broke through my lust for Akagi, "You're so naughty, assaulting nee- sama like that. Do you... do you like it when we sleep? Do you enjoy waking us up with your cock?" I felt her breasts push against me, and I removed my face from Akagi's armpit.

I kissed Kaga, letting her smell her sister's musk on my face. She eagerly drank it in, and I pulled her closer, squeezing her ass while I played with Akagi's breasts.

"Well," I began after we broke apart, "I think she's still asleep so..." I spread Akagi's legs, exposing her pussy, slick with her juices. I knelt in front of her and licked her slit clean, encouraging even more of her lubrication to leak out. Small, soft moans escaped the sleeping shipfu's mouth as I thrust my tongue into her as I spread her legs further.

I couldn't wait too long, however, and pulled my head away from her crotch with some regret before straddling her and shifting her hips so I could comfortably enter her. I pressed my member against her slit and entered her easily as Kaga watched, entranced. She leaned back and thrust two finger inside herself.

"Kaga..." I looked at her, "You're so hot..." She giggled, and looked at me longingly. Her turn

would come soon.

I thrust into Akagi, her cunt squeezing me as I pressed against her womb. Her eyes fluttered open as her moans intensified. She looked at me, and realized what I was doing, and smiled.

"Shikikan~, you woke up Akagi like this? Mmm... I like it a lot..." Her tails wrapped themselves around me, their softness luxurious, "Shikikan is so naughty, but Akagi loves it so much. Can you... play with my breasts?" She squeezed her breasts together.

I fondled her breasts, playing with her nipples. Akagi turned her head to regard Kaga, "Kaga... Have you been watching Shikikan fuck me while I was asleep? Well... then I think I know what I need to do with you~" Akagi wrapped her legs around me and squeezed against me, urging me to move faster.

"Akagi... I love you..." I lost myself in her, leaning down and kissing her passionately. I could feel her arms wrap around me, her nails digging into my back as my heart pounded.

"I love you too, Shikikan," Akagi said as I broke from her, our faces a millimeter apart. Her breath was hot against my lips.

"I'm gonna cum," My voice was quiet yet full of lust as I thrust deep into her. She shivered, feeling my engorged member press against her cervix. Her eyes went wide as she hit her own climax, an expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure lit up her face as she climaxed a moment before I did, her insides clamping against me as my cum poured into her womb, filling her up completely.

"Yes! Cum inside me Shikikan! S... So good! So hot, inside of me..." Akagi went limp as our fluids leaked from between us. I pulled out slowly, but Kaga was in a hurry. She grabbed my cock and forced me out of her sister.

"Shikikan... my turn, ok?" She pleaded.

"Hey, Kaga... I love you too, you know that, right?" I kissed her tenderly, and she gave me a proper smile this time. I always loved to see her smile.

"I love you very much, Shikikan, now... please fuck me, ok?" She leaned into her sister's crotch and pleasured her orally, licking the cum that leaked out of Akagi's slit.

I positioned myself behind Kaga, my member quickly entering her wet cunt, her insides squeezing me immediately as she sucked me in. I quickly lost myself in the floof of her tails, my hands squeezing her ass as their softness surrounded me.

"Kaga... your tails... they tickle, ehehe," I chuckled as one played with my nose. Kaga made a noncommittal noise as I thrust into her, her moans escaping through her mouth's union with Akagi's womanhood.

Kaga's pussy was dripping in fluids, and I ran a finger along her slit before pressing it against her anus. I felt myself harden at the prospect and pressed my finger into her. She squirmed softly but didn't complain as I pressed it into her rectum, massaging her walls as her insides squeezed my manhood.

"Shikikan likes to play with my butt..." Kaga said as she raised herself up, pressing back against me as I pounded her, "but I want you to fill me up like you did to nee-sama... I want to feel it inside me!"

"You like it from behind, don't you?" I pulled her against me, fondling her ample bosom, my

fingers sinking into her soft flesh.

"It's my... favorite... only Shikikan... ahn~... gets to dominate me..." Kaga's moans were reaching a crescendo.

"Kaga... Kaga..." I moaned as my climax approached. My mind seemed to explode as we came together, more of my seed pouring into her just as it had into Akagi. She shook as her climax gripped her, then fell forward, crawling over Akagi and kissing her sister passionately. I watched as my still erect cock fell out of her, her anus loose thanks to my attentions.

"Shikikan~ I know you want Kaga's ass but... you must wait. How about you try this?" Akagi spoke before Kaga forced her mouth to hers yet again. Akagi wiggled her hips, and they drew my attention to their two perfect pussies pressed prettily together. So much lewd fluid was spilling from between them... I felt pre-cum dribble from my tip at the sight! I pressed in between them, letting their labia caress me as I thrust between the two most perfect cunts I've ever seen.

The heat that poured from them was intense, and I came shortly after thrusting between them, my seed shooting over the bellies of my shipfus. I laughed nervously.

"S-sorry about that, looks like I lost control," I apologized, and Kaga lifted herself up. I pressed my hand against her back, stopping her.

"Shikikan?" Kaga looked back at me, a question on her lips silenced as I thrust into her ass. She cried out in surprised pleasure, moaning as I thrust. Her rectum squeezed me as I pounded her.

"Kaga, I know how much you love it in the ass," I smacked her ass, squeezing it with both hands as I bent over her.

"I love it... I love it when Shikikan fucks my ass..." She replied huskily as Akagi giggled.

"Watching you get your ass drilled is so nice, Kaga... Your face is so..." I leaned over, bracing myself and kissing Akagi as I gaped her sister. Akagi's tongue found my own quickly, and I felt a pure, lustful energy swirling around us as my love for Akagi and Kaga grew even more.

"Kaga!" I cried out, biting the back of her neck as I worked my hips harder than ever, my cock spreading her and about ready to fill her bowels with my seed, "I'm gonna cum again!" I collapsed on top of her and Akagi as I came, each stream of cum leaving me causing me to moan softly in pleasure.

My member grew soft, and I rolled over and off of the two of them. Akagi rolled Kaga off and stood up, her naked form perfect in the light. She stretched and regarded me, a smile on her face.

"Shikikan, I expect you to take care of me in a bit too~," she bent over, exposing her tight, delicious asshole. For now, though, I was exhausted. Kaga was already snoring softly in my arms, and I closed my eyes, intending to get more rest.

* * *

Akagi, Kaga, Takao, Atago, Hiryuu, Soryuu, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Nagato, and Ayanami couldn't be found anywhere. Worst of all, the Commander was missing, too.

"This can't be possible. Suruga, you're Sakura, tell us, where could they have gone?" Wales paced in the port's office, her composure near to breaking. Suruga shook her head.

"How am I supposed to know, they never liked me anyway. Well, Akagi at least... you know how

she gets. I want to believe that she was being genuine, but after the ceremony..." Suruga's expression grew pained.

Warspite and Eugen were having an animated discussion, and Suruga turned her attention to them. They stopped and looked at her, barely holding in their amusement.

"Yes?" Suruga sighed. Ever since she had lost her position as Shikikan's favorite she had had to deal with weird double edged sympathy. No one had enjoyed the reality of her effect on the Commander, and she was growing exhausted of it.

Most of all because she still felt such a pain in her heart, a longing that could not be filled. She cried herself to sleep most nights and despised herself for her weakness. She drew herself up; she was a battleship and she would take charge like one!

Eugen yawned, "Well, Warspite here thinks you should be left in charge, seeing as how you're kind of a natural leader and all that."

"W-What? Wales is a much better choice..." Suruga felt her face grow hot, but Wales touched her arm, getting her attention.

"Eugen is right. You possess a competency for this, plus I will join Warspite, Belfast, Sirius, Repulse and Foxhound on a special event that the royals haven't been able to enjoy in a long time." She grinned, an almost vicious thing.

"What's that?" Suruga said, absently touching her head to feel her horns, which had come back recently.

"Well, we're going on a Fox Hunt, and we will find them. Now, Suruga..." Wales led her into a private room.

"Wales, I..." Suruga went red in the face as Wales brought her into her room and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately, "W-what is this..." her voice was weak.

Wales said nothing, and instead produced a vibrator from seemingly out of nowhere, rubbing it against Suruga's quim through her underwear. Suruga shuddered as her panties were soon soiled with her fluids.

"Wales, I... ah!" Suruga trembled as Wales kissed her neck, her hand limp at her sides as Wales' free hand groped her chest, "If you keep at this I'll... I'll cum!" Suruga cried out as her climax hit her, shuddering with delight as she stared at Wales, drooling a little before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Feeling better?" Wales sat next to her, idly pleasuring herself, her hand disappearing into her panties.

"Y-yeah... I haven't had a good one since..." Suruga's face was downcast. She could hear Wales' breathing quicken.

"Ah... ever since you gave the Commander back what you had shared for so long," Her moans were soft, but there. Suruga looked at the other battleship, raising an eyebrow.

"We made love before he gave the rings to Akagi and Kaga but it... it wasn't the same! I cried, actually, and he noticed, and I was so embarrassed and..." The memory of it was driving her to tears.

"Ah... Ah... Ahn!" Wales cried out in pleasure as she came, her fingers soaked with her fluids as she withdrew them from beneath her skirt. She took a minute to compose herself, then continued, "It's ok, Suruga... we've all given him a piece of ourselves, and Ibuki is making progress on finding the shattered pieces. You just need to focus on keeping operations ongoing, and Enterprise will be there to back you up!"

Wales drew Suruga into a hug and then stood up. Suruga nodded, joining her as they made their way to the port office. She nestled in the Commander's chair, and could smell him on it, and she felt comfort. She sighed... she missed him dearly, but knew that he would return, but those damn foxes...

"We are ready to depart, Suruga. We already know that they've taken him deep into the Sakura Empire, and will be escorted by Taihou," Wales strode forward, the other five Royal Navy shipgirls spread behind her.

Suruga watched as Taihou walked into the room, and a feeling of dread washed over her. Taihou was another... unhappy party regarding her and Shikikan.

"Taihou, do you know of any other Sakura shipgirls that left with them?"

"Yes, Suruga. Hiryuu, Soryuu, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Ayanami, and Nagato... though the last two were abducted rather than willing. I believe Akagi has plans for little Nagato..." Taihou's grin widened, and Suruga shivered.

"Let me guess, Taihou knows because she spied..." Suruga nodded, and continued, "Ok, Taihou... do you know of anyone else who's gone missing or has set sail for the Sakura Empire recently?"

"Just one, a cruiser from the Eagle Union. Cleveland. She didn't tell anyone she was going, but I believe she knew about the abduction because she was hot on their tail as they left," Taihou licked her lips, "but I can smell him, so we'll get there before those two foxes can completely brainwash him..."

Suruga nodded and gave the authorization. When she was alone once again she put her head in her hands and let her tears flow freely. Yet...

She must stay strong. She wasn't just his wife...

Suruga stood up, wiping her tears, and walked to the window to watch the other shipgirls leave to go recover him. She steeled her emotions as she found a new resolve in her. She would lead these shipgirls and she would welcome him back with success, and feel him in her arms again, and maybe then... she could relax. She could let her weakness show, and her Shikikan would give her a piece of himself once again.

* * *

"Shikikan! You know you can have it, no need to be so rough~" Akagi bent over the table, spreading her legs as I dove into her ass, my tongue rimming her anus as my member throbbed, desperate to be inside her.

"Akagi, is it really necessary for me to witness this? You overstep your authority..." Nagato looked away, her cheeks red with embarrassment as witnessing Akagi's lewd display. Kaga nestled Nagato in her lap, the carrier gently stroking the small battleship's body.

"Just enjoy, Nagato... Akagi and I want to give a gift to the commander, but we must get it ready first. You see, Shikikan likes foxes and... well, he's never been with you, right?" Kaga giggled as

she pulled off Nagato's clothing.  
Blushing furiously, Nagato shook her head.

I thrust my tongue deep into Akagi as she moaned and surrounded my head with her tails, their soft encouragement all I needed as I inhaled her perfect scent. Akagi exuded a smell so intoxicating it was like a drug, and I couldn't help myself around her. I ate her ass with such wild abandon; I thought I might never stop!

"Shikikan~ Shi... ahn! Shikikan! My ass... Your tongue is so deep in my ass... Does Akagi taste good?" She moaned.

"It's the best!" I admitted, my member throbbing with desire. It knew what was coming and was _not _patient. I spread her cheeks with my hands, enjoying her pliant, soft skin. I thrust my tongue back into her repeatedly as she moaned.

"Look, Nagato... Shikikan will do that to you too... Does it excite you?" Kaga reached down, teasing Nagato's clit with a single finger.

"Kaga... you too... I'm... ahn..." Nagato furious blush deepened as Kaga's ministrations turned her on, her small body twitching as her juices leaked out her slit. I could feel her eyes on me, and I raised my head, looking back to her.

"Maybe you can help me, Nagato," I grinned at her as she looked away. Kaga motioned me over and grabbed my cock.

"Use your mouth, you'll enjoy it very much!" Kaga showed, leaning forward to lick the tip of my manhood.

"Where is Yamato when you need her..." Nagato sighed and leaned forward, gently licking the tip and coaxing a little pre-cum out. She stopped for a moment, then looked up at me, "It tastes... good... and smells... great! So... Shikikan, you promised to take care of me, right?"

"Of course, Nagato," I stroked her hair gently.

"Then I'll take care of you too!" Nagato took me into her mouth, sucking gently on my tip. She was nervous, at first, but her confidence soon grew and she doubled down, taking me as far as she could. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite get me into her throat, though it wasn't for lack of trying.

"Nagato..." I moaned as she brought me closer to my climax, "If you keep going, I'm gonna cum!" She looked up at me and reached down, rubbing a finger along her slit.

"You better still have enough for me, Shikikan! Akagi will punish you if you give it all to Nagato first~" I felt Akagi press against me, and I turned to have my mouth pressed by hers as she reached down and stroked the portion of my shaft Nagato couldn't fit into her mouth.

"Akagi, ahn... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Nagato winced as my seed shot into her mouth, her tongue pressing against my tip. She still sucked gently as I moaned in pleasure.

"Don't waste it, Nagato, share it with us~" Kaga said as Nagato pulled her head back, twisting her head to meet the small battleship's lips as they exchanged my cum. Akagi grabbed Nagato's wrist, forcing her to her feet, causing a little to dribble down her chin. Akagi pulled her close to kiss her, to not miss her chance to share in it. Nagato then swallowed what she had left, using her fingers to clean up her chin and lick them free.

"Now, kiss him~" Akagi ordered her. Nagato did so, wrapping her arms around me and immediately searching out my tongue with her rather cute one. I could taste her as well as just a trace of myself, enjoying her mellow scent. Not as pronounced as Akagi or even Kaga, but very enjoyable and no less intoxicating.

What? I'm a scent guy, I like the way beautiful girls smell.

"Nee-sama... I believe Shikikan's getting hard again~" Kaga grabbed my cock, stroking it as Akagi quickly got on all fours and thrust her ass into the air.

"Shikikan, quickly! I need you inside of me!" She begged, and I mounted her, pressing my member against her anus, slowly pushing into her glistening hole.

"Akagi! Your ass is so fucking tight... it feels amazing! Ah... Ah..." I thrust further into her as she squeezed against me. I could feel her walls throb as she moaned in pleasure.

"Akagi's holes are the best, right Shikikan? _Right Shikikan!_" Akagi cried out, turning to look at me, her eyes full of need and... _ownership? _

I felt someone behind me, and Nagato's small form pressed against me, her tongue gently licking my ear. I reached behind her and squeezed her butt, reaching a finger between her legs and teasing her clit.

"Ah... Shikikan is playing with me while thrusting into Akagi..." Her breath was heavy on my ear, and her tongue only made it more intense as I pounded Akagi.

"Nagato? What are you... ahn! Ah! Ohh... doing! Shikikan is... ah... Shikikan is fucking my ass... it's so good!" Akagi couldn't stop moaning as she gripped the futon beneath her, her hips shaking as she came from having her ass pounded.

"Naga..." I turned my head and kissed her, the feeling of her delicate lips against mine making me shiver in pleasure. She wrapped an arm around me and our mouths pressed together and Akagi moved her hips rhythmically back against my manhood.

"Shi...ki...kan!" Akagi cried out again, "Cum! Cum in my ass! Your cock feels too good, Akagi will melt... how can Akagi protect you if you make her butt weak... Shikikan!" Akagi collapsed as she came again, my member falling out of her and leaving her gape exposed as she lay prone, her legs spread.

Nagato let go of me and lay backwards on top of Akagi so that her head was resting on her ass. She grabbed my member and guided me back into Akagi's gape, watching as I stretched her anus out and letting her drool lubricate us.

"Nagato... fuck... that's so sexy," I breathed heavily as I felt my lust increase further. Akagi twitched as I thrust into her again, and then I felt two hands on my ass, spreading apart my cheeks, "Kaga? What are you? Ah!" I gasped as I felt Kaga's tongue thrust into my anus.

"Aren't my subjects the best at this, Shikikan? You seem to prefer Sakura girls, so there's no real reason to worry about being here, right?" Nagato got off of Akagi and put her crotch in my face. I licked her slit with my tongue, enjoying her taste and her musk. She held my head in her hands as she forced her crotch into my face, my tongue penetrating her easily.

"Cum... cum Shikikan... Please cum for Akagi... I love you, I love you!" Akagi cried out before another loud moan stole the breath from her next words. I felt my climax rapidly approaching as Kaga continued to explore my insides with her tongue, preventing me from really thrusting hard,

yet it was Nagato's pussy juices that really drove me wild, and I thrust deep into Akagi as my loins ached with the desire to cum. I gripped Akagi's ass tightly as I came, her soft, pliant flesh turning red as my seed exploded from me like a collapsing star.

"Mmph! Mmmmphh!" Was all I could manage as Nagato came soon after, her fluids coating my face and filling my mouth. Kaga finally let up, yet I was paralyzed as my seed continued to pour into Akagi, her bowels full and the extra leaking from between us.

"So much... Shikikan came so much in my ass! Good... good... it's so... good~" Akagi closed her eyes and her light snoring was soon audible. I pulled out of her a few minutes later, the aftershocks still hitting me as Nagato clung to me.

I collapsed next to her, utterly spent. Nagato climbed on top of me and slid her wet slit across my member, her eyes begging me, yet I could hardly move. She eventually settled with laying her head on my chest as Kaga joined us. I was surrounded by foxes and floof, and I couldn't have been more at peace.

"Shikikan... I want you to take my virginity... Nagato needs your dick inside of her..." She complained, but as my vision faded I just murmured, "I love you..."

I woke up to an empty bed, though it was now the dead of night. I shot up and looked around, feeling cold without the warmth of the others, even with the blanket that had been placed over me. I blinked my bleary eyes until I focused on the figure by the door. It was Shoukaku.

Well, that explained the lovely melody I had heard in my sleep. She smiled, and I stood up as she beckoned me to her. I walked over, but I then pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, our tongued meeting as she submitted to my affections.

"N-no... Lady Nagato is waiting for you, and I dare not cross Akagi and Kaga..." I backed away as she righted herself, shooting me a small smile.

I wrapped the blanket around me as I followed her through what must have been a palace until we reached a grand bedchamber. I was suddenly manhandled, my blanket torn from me and my body quickly dressed in expensive, well-made formalwear befitting a Sakura royal. Shoukaku handed me a small parcel and ushered me through the doors before closing them. From the shadows Akagi and Kaga strode, their wedding dresses lustrous, their eyes bright, their beauty... _unmatched_. I watched their tails sway lazily as they smiled.

A third, smaller figure joined them. Nagato was resplendent in her own wedding garments, their shine and material fit for the Empress of the Sakura Empire. Her eyes were bright, and her smile sincere, though she could not hide her deep blush.

Personally, I thought it enhanced her beauty immeasurably. I knew what was going on here, and if I was being honest with myself, this day was long, long overdue. I knelt as she approached me, her strongest warriors at her side. I slit the parcel Shoukaku had given me with a fingernail, and out fell a shining ring, a beautiful thing, something I knew I had paid dearly for, but would do so a thousand times over for her. It outshone any other ring, yet the two at her side showed no jealousy, and in fact seemed... happy. Content.

Then, as Nagato knelt before me, her delicate hands resting on the floor in front of her, Akagi and Kaga at our side, I understood. While they were subservient to her, they were accepting her as an equal regarding...

Regarding me...

My mind reeled at the implications. To be considered so highly, by not just them... but... I did not deserve this, but I...

I would do my damnedest to give them everything they deserved!

"Shikikan... For so long I have been by your side, yet you never said to me what you told me earlier. I saw the way you looked at me, the same way you look at the other shipgirls you've taken as brides. Yet... you did not act. Tell me, do you mean the words you spoke earlier?" Nagato's voice quavered with uncertainty, but her posture was that of pride. I would do well to heed it.

I paid no attention to the other two, as it would have been disrespectful to seek guidance in such matters. I opened my hand, showing her the ring as I spoke, "Nagato, you have captured my heart for far too long for me not to act on it, yet to approach the Empress of the Sakura Empire and do something so bold as to ask for her hand in marriage... Fighting by my order is one thing, but you deserve..." I stopped as she bared her small fangs. Then she did something few shipgirls would do. She called me by name.

"You act as though you lack the bravery, when I know that to simply not be true. You nearly died saving Centaur, and this latest incident, where you still survived despite losing your soul... I am not where your fear lies, yet, I believe I know why, and why now things have changed, why you are here, and desire to be so," Her conviction rang true, and I nodded in acquiescence. She turned first to Akagi, and then to Kaga.

Akagi spoke, "We were... jealous of your attentions, so we endeavored to ensure that you would not approach Nagato, despite your true wishes. I am... deeply sorry, Shikikan." Akagi bowed her head.

"I did nothing but support Akagi's will, therefore I am just as much at fault," Kaga bowed. Nagato turned to me.

"Shikikan, please explain what made you finally accept the love these two had for you, and honor it as you should have done long ago?"

"Nagato, be that as it may, I have an entire fleet comprising more countries than I can count on one hand. Akagi, while her love may have been pure, needed to learn that she is a part of that. Of course I loved and still love her. Kaga is a different story, as she would have been fine if not for the risk of Akagi becoming... upset, to say the least. I tried. Kaga said no. Now, is this about them, or is it about us?" I smiled at her, and she smiled in return, nodding her head.

"Well said, now..." She held out her hands. I took them gently into mine.

"Nagato, I love you," I told her. She trembled slightly at my words, her blush deepening as she smiled widely.

"I love you too, Shikikan! So much!" She beamed, and I felt my smile widen. When we let our hands part, I held her small hand in my own and placed the ring gently on her finger as a single tear of happiness slipped down her cheek.

When the ring was on, she hurled herself at me, nuzzling my face, seeking my mouth and kissing me. Her eyes brightened, and I was only peripherally aware of the departure of the other two.

"Do you promise to always take care of me, Shikikan? To be there with me?" She nuzzled my neck as we sat together, her on my lap.

"I very much do, Nagato," I tilted her chin up to kiss her, and she smiled. I played with her soft

ears, eliciting a gasp and a sigh, then a sharp intake of breath as I pushed my finger into the soft fluff of her inner ear.

"Ahh... Shikikan... you're... I'm weak there..." she moaned softly, and I continued my assault as she shivered in ecstasy. I moved one hand down her back, squeezing her rump softly, massaging it through the fabric of her garment.

"Shiki... kan... You may have me, all of me..." Nagato leaned forward, whispering into my ear. I undressed her, doing it slowly, allowing every inch of her bare skin to show itself in due time.

I kissed her arms, her shoulders, her neck... she giggled, and that's how I found out her neck is ticklish. Her soft, sharp intake of breath when I gently licked her nipple before continuing on to her belly, teasing her navel with my tongue.

When the last of her clothes fell from her, I undressed myself and picked her up, laying her on her absolute unit of a bed.

"Nagato... you are so lovely," I kissed her legs, her small feet, her thighs... Her scent was beautiful, and I just wanted to be surrounded in it. I kissed her slit before working my way up her body, spending time on her breasts, sucking her delicate nipples gently as she moaned.

"Shikikan... Ahn... Shikikan..." Her soft, sweet voice filled my ear as I lifted her arm above her head and inhaled the musky, sweet scent that escaped. I then licked it, delighting in her taste. She giggled softly, "Do you like to worship my body?"

"I absolutely do, you are perfect, Nagato!" I pulled my head out and kissed her, her small tongue eagerly searching out my own. I felt my member press against her thigh as we kissed, and as we broke apart, her eyes will filled with not just love, but a desire that demanded to be satisfied.

"Please, Shikikan... here..." She spread her slit open, exposing the soft, pink flesh hidden within. I moved down and knelt in front of her, running my tongue along the soft folds of her labia, tasting the lewd fluids that had already leaked out.

"Ah~! Ahn~! Shikikan... I love you!" Nagato's soft voice was joined by her hands on my head, pushing me into her crotch. I teased her entrance as she lifted her hips, then pushed my tongue into her virgin pussy.

Holy fuck, wow! I cannot _properly _express just how delicious she was. It's almost sweet, and my cock throbbed with desire as she shivered with pleasure. I continued to eat her out, my hands reaching up to tease her nipples, squeezing them gently between my fingers as her moans increased in intensity.

After a few minutes, she was so wet that my chin was dripping her fluids, and I could feel her hands gripping my hair as her cunt throbbed.

"Shikikan... I'm... gonna! You're going to make me cuuuum!" She cried out as I felt her twitch in my mouth, then her juices filled my mouth as I hastily swallowed them, though not fast enough as some of them leaked out and down my chin. She trembled as her moans softened. I removed my head from Nagato's crotch and went back for another kiss, sharing her taste with her.

"Nagato, that was amazing..." I sat up as she widened her legs, exposing her slit, her beautiful labia parting slightly, drenched in her own fluids. I gripped my manhood and positioned it in front of her.

"Shikikan... you can go ahead and put it inside... I want to feel you in me!" She looked at me with

an urgency, and I nodded.

"I'll go slowly, ok?" I reassured her and pressed it against her slit, pressing against her hymen as she squirmed slightly. I looked up at her, but her resolute expression told me all I needed to know. I pushed past it, breaking it and taking her virginity as her eyes went wide with pain before relaxing.

A trickle of blood escaped her, and she stared up at me, panting, "It's so big, Shikikan... it hurts but it... it feels good too. You can go in more."

I pushed slowly into her, her well-lubricated hole squeezing my cock as it disappeared slowly into her. She trembled, her soft moans constant as she reached out her hands. I grasped them and intertwined our fingers, her small hands squeezing mine tightly as my base pressed against her labia.

"It fit... all of it fit..." She moaned, shifting her hips and grinding against my member.

"Nagato... you feel incredible, it's so tight, can I move?" I asked her, and she nodded. I thrust slowly, moving my entire length nearly out of her, letting her pussy get accustomed to my size. She bit her lip as she stared at me, demanding more.

I picked up the pace as she relaxed, and was soon pounding her small cunt, my own moans joining hers. She held out her arms, and I lifted her up, pulling her against me as I sunk even deeper into her, my hands on her butt, lifting her up and letting her slide back down. She wrapped her legs around me and moved on her own as I pulled her against me, her head tilted up, begging for a kiss.

I obliged, her body pressed against mine. The rise and fall of her hips stimulated me as she took control, and it wasn't long before I was holding her tightly in anticipation of my climax, pressing her down to my base as her eyes went wide at the feeling of my cock swelling inside of her.

"Nagato, I'm cumming!" I cry out as my loins burned and my cum erupted from my tip, filling her womb as my body shook with each stream of my seed that left it. My mind went nearly blank with pleasure, aftershocks still making me shiver even after I had finished. Nagato collapsed against me, my manhood still stiff inside of her.

"Shikikan, so much... I came too..." She looked up at me and I lowered her to the bed, pulling out of her. A soft sigh escaped her, "I want you to... I want it in my butt, too! Like what you did to Akagi... I also know how much Shikikan enjoys such things!" Her lust hadn't died down.

"Ok, Nagato... turn over and put your hips in the air," I instructed her. She did as told, my seed leaking from her slit. I knelt down and buried my face in her ass, inhaling it and...

Oh... oh my... her ass... it smelled so good... so fucking good that's all I could do was inhale. She squirmed slightly as I pushed her down to the bed, sniffing her.

"Shikikan! Stop smelling my butt so much!" Nagato complained.

"I can't help it, Nagato! Your ass smells so amazing!" I gush, teasing her anus with my tongue but still focusing on inhaling her scent.

"N-no it doesn't! Ahn... you pervert..." She moaned softly as she felt my tongue tease her. I didn't let up, eventually pushing it into her ass, letting her taste mingle with her scent, the pleasure of experiencing both driving me crazy. My cock was leaking pre-cum already, yet I would hold on for just a little while longer before the desire to fuck her ass overcame my desire to sniff it.

"Nagato, I'm gonna put it in, ok?" I told her as I shifted, pulling her hips back up and running my

member along her wet slit, lubricating it further.

"Ahn~... ok, Shikikan... be gentle..." She said, and I pressed my tip against her anus, watching it stretch slowly so match my girth. She cried out as I pushed it further in, her hand in a white- knuckle grip on the sheets. I went slowly, letting her rectum get used to the feeling of my cock.

"It's amazing, your ass is amazing, Nagato! It's... it's swallowing me up!" I kept going, watching her anus stretch as she took me to my full length before thrusting slowly, the ring of flesh shifting as it gripped me.

She turned to look at me; her face a mask of lust; her pleasure clear by the drool dripping from her mouth. I thrust faster, grabbing her arms and pulling her against me as I thrust, my loins burning as her ass gripped my cock, demanding I release my seed into her. I held out for as long as I could, pounding her, yet when her rectum tightened around me when she came, I could not hold it any longer, my seed pouring into her bowels as I held her hips tight against me.

Her deepest parts gripped me tightly, and as the last of my cum left me she slid off my member, her body twitching as my cum poured from both her holes. I sat there, basking in the glow of our lovemaking, then settled down next to her, turning her over and pulling her against me.

"I love you, Nagato," I whispered to her as her soft ears tickled my face.

"I love you too, Shikikan... I am yours, always... to love, to protect..." She nuzzled my chest as she closed her eyes. I finagled the blanket over us, and for the first time in a long time, I had pleasant dreams. Dreams of Nagato, of Akagi and Kaga, and...

Dreams of Suruga.

* * *

Cleveland shook her head as she witnessed the entire scene, muttering to herself about 'the goddamn vixen and their trickery.' The first thing she felt was a pair of soft breasts against the back of her head followed by a hand to silence her.

"Ara Ara~ Cleveland seems to want to play too," Akagi whispered into the cruisers ear, "Here to rescue your precious Commander? Sorry, but Shikikan already put a ring on our Empress..." Akagi's soft laugh made Cleveland shiver.

"Mmph!" Cleveland tried to speak through her hand, but Akagi just gripped her head tighter. Then, she felt sleepy so...

So sleepy, she would just sleep and...

"Gah!" Cleveland spat as the sting of the cold water hit her, waking her up. She wasn't bound, but they confined her in some kind of cell, wearing nothing but a kimono. She bared her teeth at her captor, Akagi.

Akagi merely smiled, parting her teeth slightly to bare her defined canines, gently tracing one with her tongue, before speaking, "Little girl, you don't stand a chance here~ Shikikan is ours now, and he's happy to be here, next to Nagato. Kaga and I are his willing concubines... Nagato's bed is spacious enough to fit all four of us."

"You tricked him! You... you must have done something..." Cleveland pushed up against the bars, nearly getting a grip on Akagi's yukata.

"Watch it, girl! We did nothing. I did as he asked, and he finally proposed... I am so thrilled! Don't you try to take that from me..." Akagi huffed, staring daggers at Cleveland, "Though, since he lost his soul we just filled in some pieces for him, but we kept giving him more and more. You see, it introduced such a... _desire... _in him to make love and I..." Akagi slumped to her knees, tears of joy streaming down her face, "wanted nothing more than to feel his love!"

Cleveland shook her head, "You think you're the only one?"

"I'm the only one that truly deserves him! Akagi will take care of Shikikan forever... Akagi is the only one who will truly devote herself to him!" Akagi grabbed Cleveland through the bars, baring her teeth again.

"So you'll take him from everyone? You're so selfish, that you'll deprive every other shipgirl, especially the ones he made an oath to," she held up her ring, to prove her point, "just so you can get your cunt fucked more often?"

"Watch your language you nasty little cruiser, you don't _deserve _his love!" Akagi spat, a fire lighting in her eyes as embers surrounded her. "I should burn you in this cell."

"Akagi? You're down here?" The Commander called out as a door squeaked on its hinges, "Nagato wanted me to find you..."

"Commander! Commander!" Cleveland screamed before Akagi could stop her, her eyes widening with fear.

"Cleveland? Why are... Akagi? Why is Cleveland locked up?" The Commander looked confused.

"Shikikan, come here..." Akagi pulled the Commander to her, kissing him while staring sideways at Cleveland, gently massaging his bulge. Cleveland blinked as she watched the air shimmer around the two of them.

"Commander! Come on! I'm your wife, too..." Cleveland sobbed, and it seemed to get his attention for a moment before Akagi pulled apart her Yukata, revealing her bare body beneath it and undoing his pants enough for his manhood to reveal itself.

"Mmm... Commander... I want you right here, right now!" Akagi pushed him against the bars of Cleveland's cell and took his cock into her in one deft motion, riding him standing up. She moaned in pleasure as she stared at Cleveland, her teeth bared in a mocking gesture.

Cleveland cried softly, touching the Commander through the bars but getting no response, "Commander... please... Suruga was okay but this..." Akagi's hand leapt towards Cleveland and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing until she could barely breath.

"Don't you speak that name!" She hissed as the Commander seemed to come out of his trance.

"Suruga's here?" He asked, blinking his eyes. Akagi pressed her mouth to his once again and he seemed to fall back into her trance. After another few minutes of frenzied motion, she took the Commander to the base and shivered as she came.

"Shikikan is making Akagi... feel so good! Shikikan's cum is so hot inside me, it's filling me up!" The Commander groaned as he came, and Cleveland moved to the back of the cell, pressing her face against the wall as she sobbed quietly.

After a moment, she turned her head to see him slump to the ground, exhausted. Just how much have they been using him like this? Akagi opened the cell door and walked inside, spreading her

slit and showing Cleveland her Commander's seed dripping from her. She walked up to Cleveland and gripped her head.

"Akagi... no!" She protested, but was no match for the larger shipgirl, who forced Cleveland's mouth against her cunt as his seed dripped out.

"Ah... clean up Akagi... you can still taste his cum, though you won't be getting it from him anymore. Is it good? Do you like it? I... ahh..." Akagi sighed as she relaxed and relieved herself. Cleveland's eyes went wide as she finally pushed Akagi away, spitting the contents of her mouth out, and trying to shield herself from Akagi's stream.

"Akagi! What the fuck!" Akagi gripped Cleveland's arms and held them apart as she continued, the cruiser screwing her eyes and mouth shut but unable to escape as her clothes became soaked.

"Ah... much better," Akagi sighed as she stopped, letting go of Cleveland as the smaller shipgirl just sat there in shock. "Well, see you again soon..." Akagi laughed as she did up her yukata and helped the Commander, who was stirring, to his feet.

"Akagi... how long... have I been here..." Cleveland said, looking up at the carrier.

"Oh... a couple weeks. Seems you've forgotten that this isn't the first time, but I'll make sure you remember this one, ok? You almost got his attention, hehe~"

Cleveland stripped the ruined Kimono from her body and shakily used the small sink to clean herself, the bit of cloth they gave her to wash with seemed clean, and she was shaking as she tried to hold in her fear and sadness.

She managed to get somewhat dry before climbing onto the futon and drawing the blanket around herself, and could not control her sobs any further. She drew her legs to her chest, feeling hopeless and knowing that while something was very wrong, there was nothing she could do about it.

"H-hey... who is that..." Cleveland hiccuped in surprise, then fear crossed her mind... that was Akagi's voice!

"N-no... not again..." Cleveland begged, but Akagi was silent.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you. Cleveland, is that you?" The voice sounded genuinely confused.

"W-why are you down here... you went up with the Commander after... and you... you used me as your toilet..." Cleveland broke down again, even as a gasp of surprise came from Akagi.

"I've been in this cell for weeks! I would never... Look, I don't know who you saw, but that isn't Akagi, er... it isn't me! The last thing I remember is leaving Nagato and Shikikan together on their wedding night and... Look, I wanted to get Shikikan to ourselves for a bit but... I'm sorry, Cleveland... I just wanted..." Cleveland heard stifled sobs from the cell next to hers and still had a hard time believing her. It was a trick, it had to be.

Akagi was a vixen, and Kaga and Nagato weren't much better apparently... She turned to see the door creak open as Ayanami walked through, her expression blank. She held a kimono and a tray of food. Cleveland rushed to the bars.

"Ayanami! Please... let me go... I'll leave, please..." The destroyer regarded her impassively, then her eyes widened as she looked into the cell next to Cleveland's.

"Akagi-san..." she shook her head, "No..."  
"Ayanami, how long have I been here?" Cleveland asked her.  
"Just a day... Akagi told me to bring you this but Akagi is... here?" "She said weeks though!"

"That doesn't sound right, because I've only been here a..." Ayanami's eyes widened as she looked at the tray of food. She looked at Cleveland again, as though seeing her for the first time, "Why are you here? We have the same ring so..."

"Because we're both his wives... Please, Ayanami... let me out..." Cleveland begged on her knees. Ayanami thought for a moment and unlocked the door, then unlocked Akagi's cell.

"Wait, what are you doing, this could be a trick!" Cleveland said, snatching the kimono from Ayanami and pulling it on. Akagi stepped out of her cell and Cleveland saw her tear-streaked face, her eyes, normally bright but now dull, and a ring on her finger that shone brightly. Her body was unwashed, and her yukata was in tatters.

"How can we... not remember..." she sobbed, looking at Cleveland.  
"What the hell is going on..." Cleveland said, regarding the Sakura shipgirl.

"Ayanami thinks it would be good if Akagi reassured Cleveland... tell her something only the real Akagi would know..."

Akagi thought for a moment, then her expression brightened, "Oh! Well, because of my diligent observation of Shikikan, I know that Cleveland loves it when Shikikan pulls her hair while penetrating her anally."

Cleveland's face flushed as she stammered, unable to speak.

"Ayanami also enjoys Shikikan's manhood inside her, but... it has been a while, I think," she frowned.

"Look, we need to..." A massive boom could be heard all the way to the basement. The three shipgirls, startled, hastily made their way upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

"Nerate, Pow!" Repulse directed a volley of fire directly at Akagi, who sidestepped it, letting Nagato take the brunt of the attack

"Ah, Akagi..." Nagato shot her a nasty look, but the other shipgirl just shrugged as she stood there, grinning.

They were being pounded by the three Royal Navy battleships, but that didn't seem to bother Akagi even as the other Sakura girls took cover. Kaga tried to pull her sister down, but only had her hand smacked away.

"You fool! They'll take you down like this!" Kaga yelled at her oblivious sister. Three shipgirls were racing towards them, their rigging glinting with the best equipment the port offered. Foxhound was in the lead, the destroyer hell-bent on taking out her prey.

They unleashed volley after volley of fire, but Akagi seemed impervious to it. Eventually, the six

Royal Navy ships converged on her, but stopped firing as the palace rebuilt itself around them. The wounded Sakura shipgirls were also healed, and everything was as it was, except for the newcomers.

"What is going on here?" Wales demanded as they brought the Commander out, a blissful expression on his face. "Commander, what have they...?" Nagato jumped up and went to the Commander, holding him.

"Shikikan wants to be here... he said so himself!" She clung to him defensively, and Wales noticed the rock on her finger, whistling impressively.

"Wow... fit for an Empress..." She felt defeated.

"It's so wonderful here, did you know that? The food is exceptional, and the company is... exquisite!" He pulled Nagato close to him and Akagi and Kaga joined him, their tails wrapping protectively around him.

The Royal Navy girls began to argue amongst themselves, with Belfast and Sirius staring angrily at the Commander, though he showed no reaction. Foxhound, however, held up her hand.

"Something smells wrong," she said looking at the three vixens surrounding the Commander. A door burst open as she strode towards the quartet and out spilled Ayanami, Cleveland, and...

"Wait... Akagi? How are there two Akagis..." Warspite looked confused, gritting her teeth as she drew a bead on the newcomer.

"Stop! I'm... Akagi..." She huffed and pointed at the other Akagi, "She is an imposter who has done... terrible things..."

"Hmm? I do not know what you speak of, perhaps you are merely an Akagi from another universe, yes? Where is your ident card?" The Akagi next to the Commander spoke.

"What are you even talking about?" Wales looked at her in disbelief. She understood not a single word that was just spoken.

"Oh, so this one is truly cut off, for now... no matter..." Foxhound crept up to her and sniffed, then jumped back in alarm.

"This isn't Akagi! She smells nothing like the vixen... she smells like a..." Foxhound backed away.

The other Akagi detached herself from the Commander and brought her rigging to life, and everyone's eyes went wide as they saw rigging that was definitely siren-grade. The Mirror Akagi dashed through the door and leapt into the ocean, quickly followed by all available shipgirls.

"Don't want to cause any more damage than we need to... you saw through my ruse far too quickly though, so now I must extract data the hard way!" Mirror Akagi laughed maniacally as she deployed her aircraft summoning multiple platforms armed with large defensive turrets.

The Royal Navy back-line, bolstered by the operational IJN carriers, including Kaga, wasted no time in engaging the imposter, with the smaller frontline forces running interference on the defense platforms. The IJN Carriers maintained a CAP around the battleships, who were mercilessly pounding the target.

On the shore, the Commander watched the engagement with interest, and it appeared as though his

lucidity was returning. Akagi walked over to him and grasped his arm, pushing herself against him.

"You know... even as dirty as you are, I can still smell you..." He said, turning to look at her, smiling. Akagi choked, stuck halfway between a sob and a laugh, and kissed him.

"I hope... it's a good smell," she rubbed her cheek against his as he gently fondled her ears.

"Don't worry, it is. Though I am curious, it seems like I remember seeing Cleveland here..." The small cruiser nearly knocked the wind out of him when she charged into him, her arms around the Commander as she held him tightly. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Com-man-der!" She sobbed, rubbing her face against his chest. Akagi looked away as Ayanami and Nagato made their way to the shore to assist in the fight, which was lighting up the night sky like a festival's fireworks.

"Ayanami will protect you," The destroyer clasped Nagato's hand in hers. The small battleship huffed.

"Ha! You have bore witness to my guns in battle, have you not?" She grinned as the weight of her monstrous rigging rested around her. She may be small, but there were few other shipgirls that commanded even a fraction of her presence.

"Still, Ayanami will protect you," She insisted. Nagato sighed and shook her head, leaping off the pier and racing off towards the engagement, Ayanami by her side.

She raced to the front line, joining the other battleships as they unleashed barrage after barrage on the imposter, though it was having little effect. Nagato lined up her guns and fired, scoring multiple direct hits, at which point the siren-thing staggered back, her armaments momentarily falling silent as a bemused expression crossed her face.

"Ah, Nagato... I should have known you'd cause an issue. The others aren't too difficult to deal with, but Warspite is... much more powerful than I expected. Well, things just got much more interesting!" She cackled, and her form shimmered as her eyes turned gold, though she still mostly resembled Akagi.

The Commander looked on as the guns lit up again, and the engagement resumed. He held Cleveland and Akagi in his arms, not understanding why they so desperately needed his affection, but happy to be able to comfort them. His mind still felt foggy, though it was slowly clearing up.

"Shikikan... I must fight..." Akagi tried to move, but winced in pain. The Commander forced her back down and held her tighter. He noticed the state of them, and worry entered his mind.

"You two don't look like you're in any condition to fight, you know that? They've got it..." He pulled them close, kissing them on the cheek in turn. They didn't protest, and the Commander knew that between Nagato and Wales, the situation was well in hand.

The situation was not well in hand. Multiple carriers had taken hits, the imposter knowing that they were defenseless against its shelling attacks and prioritized them over the more heavily armored battleships. Wales had surged forward, attempting to draw her fire to no avail.

The siren-thing had finally morphed into its true form and was now accompanied by a mass of writhing tentacles as its rigging. Nagato tried to synchronize the back-line's firing patterns but was getting nowhere, and fatigue was setting in. That was when a low rumble sounded, and the enemy looked around, confused for a moment before becoming engulfed in explosions.

Yet she re-appeared, seeming to be ok, if just a little off-balance. Three low wakes trailed off as they rapidly left the combat zone for the safety of the back-line.

"Status reports!" Wales yelled and learned that they had lost two carriers that had been forced to retreat or face destruction. Close range defenses were also proving problematic, forcing the vanguard to back off, leading to an attempt to snipe the ship with torpedo bursts.

The only good sign was that it appeared whatever she was using as a barrier was failing, as they could see glitches enveloping the siren.

"Wales, we should focus on destroying her close-range defenses, get our vanguard back in the fight!" Nagato sailed to her, marking the multiple defense platforms that remained untouched. Wales nodded and ordered Nagato, Warspite, and Repulse to slave their targeting systems to her own.

After a moment of deliberation and more than token resistance from Warspite, they complied, and Wales shared her targeting data before letting loose with a barrage that annihilated one of the defense platforms. Great, only about twelve to go, and the siren had just become very interested in the battleships.

"Oh! You think you're smart, well..." She launched volley after volley, her impossibly fast reloading more than the BB's could handle. Wales strained to retain fire control, and as soon as the next volley was ready they took out another platform. This was really pissing off the siren, who apparently lacked onboard close-combat capabilities.

Well, that explained the heavy fire, each of her cannons were main guns! The low maneuverability of the battleships (and battlecruiser, Commander! I'm gonna be really mad if you keep forgetting about the Royal Navy shipgirl who loves you the most! _-Repulse, xoxo_), except for Warspite, who couldn't take advantage of her higher evasion thanks to the distance requirement for fire control.

They destroyed two more platforms before the siren began a literal transformation, her skin reddening as her cannon's fire resembled something more like a machine gun. Yet, there was a blind spot that the vanguard could rush into, and with a scream to rend the air, Belfast led the charge into it, her volleys of fire matched by her torpedo launches. Ayanami and foxhound also focused their torpedos on the same spot, and a discoloration appeared.

Now, the second issue was, while the battleships and battlecruiser (_See, Repulse? I didn't forget. Love you! -Commander 3_) were getting absolutely pounded, the carriers were left untouched. Given the time to get coordinated and re-arm every available plane with torpedos and bombs. They launched a simultaneous attack, but it was what was going on beneath the surface that would really turn the tide of battle.

Three submarines had snuck behind the fleet, heading towards the Sakura Empire as they left the port. Now, their curiosity would save the lives of their fellow kansen. They communicated soundlessly, and, reading the situation above, positioned themselves beneath the siren. The three of them lined up shots just as the bombers were coming in range, and...

_Fire... _

The torpedos were just behind the bombs, everything the fleet could throw at this siren had been thrown, and Wales looked on as a veritable hellstorm lit up the siren, with three final, massive detonations causing a massive energy outburst that swept everyone off their feet.

Yet, a chink in her armor appeared, and without speaking every ship immediately targeted it with

everything they had, growing it and filling it with as much ordinance as they could. The siren screamed as the last of her hull integrity disappeared and a glowing light illuminated the dark seas, consuming her as a stream of golden light pierced the heavens.

The silence that followed was deafening, until U-81, U-47, and U-110 popped their heads above the water and looked around. U-81 was, of course, the first to speak, U-47 cringing at her excitement, "Wow! So this is the Sakura Empire. See guys? I told you they were going someplace cool! We should go explore! Look, Nagato is here too!"

"Why... why did the Kommandant pick you again" U-47 sighed and took off to find somewhere quiet so be in peace. U-81 shrugged and went over to Ayanami, eager to play with the Sakura destroyer. U-110 followed her, but seemed disinterested, breaking off when she saw Foxhound.

"Um, is Bulldog here?" The submarine asked her. U-110's downcast expression made Foxhound hug the small shipgirl and promise to play with her. "Yay! U-110 has lots of codebooks, but Foxhound will have to get them!"

"Hey! I can... you can't go underwater, that's not fair! Grr..." She growled and took off after the sub. Wales turned to Nagato and extended her hand.

"So, this is your homeland. It is beautiful," she spoke, her voice suffused with a royal dignity.

"Thank you, Wales. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like. I presume you have many questions, and will have many doubts about what we will have to say," Nagato looked up and smiled.

"I mean, I see that..." Wales gestured at the ring on Nagato's finger, her eyes widening almost imperceptibly at the quality of the stone set in it.

"Ah, indeed... yes, we had a... private ceremony," Nagato blushed, "I mean, I knew Shikikan was a man of many tastes but as I stand across from you, I only now realize just how wide his interests truly are." She spoke, her voice serious, and looked up when Wales chuckled.

The battleship ran a hand along her body and sighed, "Well, it just goes to show how important what's inside is. You know, though... I wouldn't trade my body for anything, and neither should you."

"Wise words, but Shikikan can do things with me he can't do with you, though I suppose the opposite is true as well..." Nagato sighed as Wales chuckled again.

Warspite pulled up next to Wales as Nagato said goodbye and returned to shore with the rest of the battered Sakura fleet, poking Wales' breast with a finger until Wales batted her hand away.

"I got a retrofit and didn't get a damn thing besides further combat effectiveness. Have you even seem Foxhound's retrofit blueprints? I've been hiding them from the Commander so he doesn't get them all sticky before Akashi gets them to the engineers," the diminutive battleship complained.

Wales cocked an eyebrow and regarded Warspite, "You know he loves you for who you are, so what are you trying to prove?"

"Easy for you to say, with your thicc body and ass that makes the Commander salivate every time you tease him. Even Suruga can't do what you do with her body. Now, what about those vixens?" Warspite looked at the distant forms of Akagi and Kaga as they sat next to the Commander, their tails brushing against him as he massaged their ears.

"I think there's a lot more going on than we originally though, though I doubt that those two are completely blameless. You know how Akagi is, and how desperate Nagato is to prove her acumen. She's an incredible leader, she just needs a little more self confidence, and I'm hoping that the Commander can teach the Empress a little something about that."

"So is he the emperor now?" Warspite asked.

Wales shook her head, "I don't believe it works like that. Anyway, you want to get something to eat? They make good tea here, and the Commander was going on about the food..."

The two shipgirls made their way up the path, finally joining the group as the feast was being served. Wales looked around as everyone relaxed, the Sake served, warming everyone and lowering their inhibitions. Though she noticed Cleveland drinking perhaps a little too much and never leaving the Commander's side despite the obvious battle for space around him raging on. Akagi also looked different, but was much more reserved in her Alcohol consumption, preferring to steal kisses from the Commander every chance she got.

Nagato had taken up residence in his lap and refused to move despite a rather insistent submarine. Repulse joined the other battleships and smiled as the three of them watched the proceedings, the rings on their fingers enough to comfort them... for now.

"So, Repulse, never really got to sit down like this. I like your outfit, very cute," Wales spoke, her voice pleasant.

"It's ok Wales, I know I'm not very Royal, but I think that's what he likes about me..." she smiled, "Plus, I wouldn't dare to compare myself to you when you put on that bikini. Even I find you attractive~" Repulse winked, taking a glass of Sake as a tray was passed around. Wales chuckled and shook her head.

"Does he ever talk about how you smell, especially after you've been exercising or on commission?" Warspite piped up, "He always sniffs me all over and..."

The other two blushed, with Repulse speaking first, "I have to get him to chill out sometimes and get around to having sex with me. Apparently after I spend eight hours on a commission I still smell good, though I don't think that's true. Why do you think he finds it so attractive?"

"I'm not complaining, I love it when he buries his head in my ass," Wales blushed, realizing her bold words. The other two chuckled as they watched U-81 topple Nagato over, the Empress standing up and putting her hands on her hips, her face red with embarrassment. The submarine stuck her tongue out and pulled the Commander's head down for a kiss before moving on. Cleveland had eaten enough for three of her, and was now passed out, her head on his shoulder.

Akagi and Kaga had finally headed off to the side, and were stuffing their faces, Akagi eating an alarming amount. Wales raised an eyebrow at this. It was unlike her to be so openly ravenous. She caught Wales looking and raised her eyebrows in return. Ah, rivalries...

U-110 and Foxhound were getting on well, feeding each other and refusing all help when the Sakura shipgirls tried to teach them to use chopsticks. The Commander, however, wasn't responding much, though he was eating and smiling, he just wasn't himself.

The evening was entertaining, but when everyone went to bed, Wales took out her phone and called Suruga.

"Moshi Moshi, Suruga-des," she answered.

"Hey, it's Wales. The Commander is safe but..." Wales paused as she listened to Suruga's audible sigh of relief, "I need you to come here, and I'll text you a list of whom to bring with you."

"Yeah, ok. We'll be there within a week!" The line went dead and Wales wrote out a long list of the shipgirls she needed Suruga to bring before laying down. They had given her a room to herself, but she wasn't having the easiest time getting to sleep.

She felt a warm body slip in next to her and recognized Repulse's scent. "Hmm... well, I can see why the Commander likes to smell you," Wales said, kissing the other battleship.

"Same here... You really are very sexy, Wales. I'm jealous, if I'm being honest. For the longest time I was worried the Commander wouldn't want a girl like me, but then he surprised me with this and now... I finally have a chance to get close to you, too." Repulse blushed in the moonlight as she straddled Wales, undoing her clothes and casting them aside. The already naked Wales shivered at her touch as she traced her areola.

"Well... I hope you aren't just using him," Wales said, perhaps a bit too sternly.

"N-no! I love him very much, more than anything! I just... I also love you, Wales. You've always been this beautiful, strong, feminine woman and..."

Repulse's breasts, while ample, were engulfed by Wales' as she leaned down to kiss her, their tongues meeting and lapping at one another as a hunger grew within the both of them.

"Ahn~ Wales... I want to taste you, too... like he does..." She slowly worked her way down Wales' body, kissing her breasts, her tongue darting out to tease her nipples before moving on, using it to tickle her navel. Wales' slit was already glistening with, and as Repulse buried her face in it, her tongue teasing Wales' clit, she understood how the way someone smells could be so attractive.

"Repulse! Wow... you're... quite good at this, aren't you?" Repulse giggled and pushed her tongue slowly into Wales' entrance as her hands massaged her thighs. "You know, this isn't fair, I want to have a taste of you too."

Repulse got up and shifted, placing her hips over Wales' face as she went back to work. Wales wasted no time either, and soon both shipgirls were moaning through mouthfuls of pussy. Repulse wetted her fingers on Wales' slit, then played with her ass, knowing full well how much the Commander enjoyed putting his dick into it, and even more how Wales' preferred it.

Wales grabbed Repulse's ass, squeezing her cheeks in response while lashing at her insides with her tongue. Wales, thanks to Repulse's assault of her erogenous zone, came first, and squirted a good distance as she moaned loudly, waiting for Repulse to return the favor.

Repulse sat on Wales' face, grind her hips as the other shipgirl's tongue assaulted her. She cried out as she finally reached her own orgasm, her juices flowing into Wales' mouth as Repulse grabbed her large breasts and squeezed them.

"These big tits... I'm so jealous yet so turned on... turn over!" Repulse demanded as she got off of Wales' face, now covered in her fluids. Wales laughed but did as asked. There was, after all, no rank in the bedroom.

"You have a very nice body too, you know," Wales reassured Repulse, then gasped as she felt the other shipgirl's tongue enter her anus. She could hear Repulse inhaling deeply and she giggled, "You're just like the Commander, you know that?"

"Your ass smells so good, I could do this all day. Wales, you really are delicious!" Repulse said as she removed her head just enough to speak. "It's not fair that the Commander gets to do this all the time, to you or me, I want some too!" Repulse stuck her head back inside Wales' ample rear, inhaling once again as she thrust her tongue into Wales' anus once again.

"Ahn... Repulse~ I never knew you were so... mmm... into me... Eat my ass! Keep going! I'm gonna cum again!" Wales cried out as her body convulsed, her climax intense. Repulse chuckled softly as she lay down next to Wales, wrapping her arm around the other shipgirl and spooning her.

"You came so hard from your ass... I might not have the Commanders cock, but I do have... this~" She produced a toy and rubbed it along Wales' slit. Wales moaned in anticipation, her body tensing and relaxing for what would be a very long night indeed.

In fact, the next morning, even the Commander took notice as he sat between them, "I see you two finally got to know each other. Can't say I'm not jealous, though maybe you two might join me tonight?" He smiled, and Wales and Repulse smiled.

"I'd love that, Commander," Wales said, exchanging a tender kiss. Repulse pulled on his arm and kissed him as well.

"Me too!" Repulse said, her excitement palpable.  
"You're awfully lucid this morning, by the way," Wales remarked.

"Ah, yeah... I'm still not entirely sure what happened but Kaga and Akagi did something... well, a lot of something, and I'm feeling much better!"

Wales shook her head, a wry smile on her face. All she knew for sure, though, was how great it felt to have her rectum filled with his cum again as he couldn't wait and pushed her up against the wall in the baths.

* * *

_The night before... _

"Commander! I don't want to sleep alone..." Cleveland complained as he walked her to a room.

"No! Kaga and I need to... we need to make sure he's recovered..." Akagi scowled at Cleveland, who stopped and stood her ground.

"Then I'll join you!" She said, clinging to me. Akagi grumbled, but Kaga whispered something that quieted her. We continued past her room, and towards the master suite that had been provided. Nagato would not be joining us tonight.

"So, what does this entail?" I asked Akagi, who just shot a coy smile as me as lazily waved her tails. Floof, must touch...

"Commander... I love you..." Cleveland said, looking at me.

"I love you too, Cleve, what happened to you?" I asked her, squeezing her hand. She shook her head, refusing to answer. We stopped outside the door as the two carriers went into the room. I tilted her head to mine as kissed her deeply. She eagerly leaned into it and relaxed.

She relaxed a little, and when we entered Kaga handed her a cup of tea, then turned to me with

another one. We drank it, and I found mine to be quite refreshing. Kaga began undressing Cleveland, much to the cruiser's surprise.

"H-hey!" she tried to stop Kaga, but the deft carrier had her naked in no time, then turned to me. I accepted the same treatment without protest, and she led us to the bed where Akagi waited.

"Cleveland-chan, why don't you rest your head in Akagi's lap?" She patted it, and Kaga more than gently directed Cleveland to climb up and do as she was told. Kaga then removed her clothing, kneeling down on the edge of the bed and bending over, licking Cleveland's labia with a deliberate slowness.

"Well, Shikikan, aren't you going to take care of Kaga?" Akagi looked at me as she stroked Cleveland's breasts. I was quite stupefied by what I was witnessing, but nodded. I still felt so... woozy, like a fog has settled over parts of my brain. Yet... My lust was still well and truly intact, and I knelt in front of Kaga's exposed crotch, burying my face in it, my tongue thrusting into her as my nose pressed against her ass.

_Delicious... what a lovely fragrance... Kaga smells so good... _

Lewd thoughts swirled around my head as I listened to the other shipgirls moan. Kaga's slit was leaking her juices, and I drank them greedily. I couldn't handle the wait, however, and stood up, thrusting into her wet, waiting cunt with all due haste. Kaga gasped in surprise and whipped her head around.

"Shikikan! You should be a little more gentle..." She huffed.

"S-sorry, I just feel like... _I want to fuck you so bad!_" She shook her head and went back to eating Cleveland out as I pounded her. Her knees were giving out as her hips dipped towards the bed. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back until I pressed her body against mine.

"Shi... Shikikan... You're being so rough," she gasped as I put my hand around her neck, the other squeezing her breast. "Mmm... I guess that means I can take things up a notch, too?" Kaga reached around and grabbed my hair, hanging onto it as I thrust into her.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her, biting her ear as she gasped. I'd never injure my lovely Kaga's precious ears, but a nibble gave such a reaction I couldn't help myself. She swung her hips forward and spun around, pushing me against the nearest wall and pinning me to it. She bared her canines, but smiled.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise, and we have to get you... back to full capacity," Kaga mounted me as she pushed me back, and now I was the one being fucked. She opened her mouth and bit my neck. I felt her teeth dig into me, her hands reaching around and nails digging into my back. She didn't break skin, but at this point, I wouldn't mind if she did, I was so turned on by it.

"Shikikan, do you enjoy it? Kaga may not seem like it, but she can be so... dominating," Akagi's breath was in my ear.

"Wait, w-what about... ah... Cleveland," I groaned as Kaga's nails raked down my back.

"Asleep, she drank every drop of the tea we gave her earlier. I'm sorry, but we just can't afford any distractions. We have to extract whatever that horrible siren put into you. Now, I'm going to get washed up while you play with Kaga, I haven't had a decent shower in weeks!" Akagi turned to leave.

"No!" I stopped her, and she turned to regard me, "Not until... I get to have you first..."

"Ara~ Such a perverted Shikikan... Is my scent not too pungent? All that sweat... Do you want to bury your head in my ass? You know I clean myself, but to desire me so much after I haven't properly bathed..." Akagi's tails swung lazily behind her.

"You can shower when I'm done with you!" I ordered her. She laughed and smiled, returning to me and licking my ear, tracing it with her tongue before gently pushing it inside. She pulled it out after a moment.

"You can sniff me all over... but until Kaga is done with you I think I'll play with Cleveland-chan, ok?" Akagi stripped, revealing herself fully. She teased the sleeping form of Cleveland as I watched, playing with her small breasts.

"Shikikan... do you want to cum?" Kaga finally took her teeth from me, held her mouth a breath from mine. She didn't wait for my response and locked her lips to mine, biting my lower lip as she took me to the base and held me there, her pussy squeezing me as she came.

My body replied in kind, my seed pouring into her as she ground against me. She tore her face from mine and cried out in pleasure, "Shi-ki-kaaaaaaan! Oh, fuck... she'd never let you cum in me... So good... I love you..." Kaga nuzzled me gently as my member fell out of her, cum dripping from her slit.

"Heh, I love you too, Kaga," I rubbed my nose against hers, and then she nibbled it. She blushed as she turned to Akagi, who was watching us carefully.

"I've never seen you show that level of affection to anyone, Kaga~. I might even be a little jealous..." Akagi grinned as Kaga pulled a box off the shelf and opened it, hiding the contents from me.

She squatted as she sorted through it, her lithe body a pleasure to look at. Akagi stared at me as I admired Kaga. I looked up at her and smiled, "Don't worry, Akagi, I love you too." The shipgirl got up and strode towards me, putting her face to mine and performing the same gesture. She nibbled my nose as well, blushing deeply.

"I bet you even Nagato hasn't done that," she whispered as her tails wrapped around me, pulling me against her. Her scent surrounded me. She might not have bathed, but she was not dirty. Her eyes met mine, "Akagi... loves you more than anything, Shikikan... please don't take it for granted?" She kissed me again, and I put my arms around her, holding her close.

"Never, Akagi..." I assured her. She nodded, a sweet smile on her face.

"I want you to know that I only wanted to spend some time with you and Kaga... and Nagato... So I spirited you away for a bit. I never intended for all this to happen, and I never would keep you from the others. I learned how much you meant to everyone and I... Shikikan... you believe me, right?"

I had never heard such worry in her voice. I stroked her hair as she kept us together, and nodded, "Of course I believe you, Akagi... I remember little of the last few weeks, if it really has been that long, but I know you, and I know who I gave that ring to. Akagi, I love you." I nuzzled her, and she giggled girlishly, an odd yet wholesome sound coming from her.

"All right you two, if you're done… Shikikan, go take a bath. Akagi, it's time." Akagi's tails gently brushed me as she brought us out of her self-made cocoon and smiled. I already missed the feeling of them against my skin.

"What is going on?" I asked them, feeling exasperated with their sudden secrecy.

"Shikikan~ I'm giving you something very special. I'll do anything to help you, and get that horrible stain off your soul... You see, we need to awaken a lust in you, a desire so strong that we can wipe it clean and replace it with our own. Even if that means being at your utter mercy," Akagi explained.

I was still incredibly confused. Excited, but confused.  
A murmur from the bed and Cleveland lifted her head sleepily, "W-what's going on?"

Kaga chuckled, "Take Cleveland with you, clean her up, she needs a nice bath." She smiled as I cradled Cleveland in my arms, carrying her into the bathroom.

I laid her down as she murmured sleepily, smiling at me. The massage table was the perfect height, and I bent over as I held up her arm, inhaling her scent as I buried my face in her armpit. She giggled, her exhaustion preventing her from doing much. She smelled great, but it was far, far more condensed than I was used to. It made me think of what her more intimate parts would smell like.

"Cleve... I don't know what happened but... I can give you this," I nestled my face in her quim, inhaling deeply and collapsing at the scent. It was pure, undistilled Cleveland, and my cock was throbbing as I inhaled her scent, my tongue thrusting deep inside of her as her soft, sleepy moans echoed in the bath. I must have been on my knees for five minutes inhaling her scent, unable to move.

I stood up, shaking with excitement as I pushed my cock into her, thrusting as she moaned, her lidded eyes regarding me, though she slipped in and out of unconsciousness. I pounded her, driven wild by her musk, her scent, and I felt a shock as though something... _unclean_... was being stripped from me.

Yet there was so much of it, and I understood as I climaxed inside of my shipfu, my seed pouring into her womb.

"C-Commander..." She moaned softly. I picked her up and brought her into the water, letting her body rest on the ledge while her knees settled on the slip just underneath the surface.

"Time for dessert~" I thrust my tongue into her anus, my senses going wild as I smelled and tasted a distilled Cleveland, a Cleveland that I... so desperately... wanted to be inside of once again. Her soft snores only made me take my time, so I inhaled her ass, each breath sending shivers of pleasure through me.

"Y-you should... put it in... Commander always sniffing me so much... Why... I haven't had a proper bath in weeks... pervert..." I disregarded her and positioned myself behind her, pushing my manhood into her ass as her she finally woke up. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she turned her head, scowling at me, "Hey! Give a girl some warning! You can't just jam it in there, come on, this isn't like you! Oh... but it... ahn~ Oh I've missed having you inside of me... ahh... Commander... Fuck me harder, please? I want you to stretch my ass out! Yes! FUCK ME! Hah... hah..."

A stream of lewd demands poured from Cleveland's mouth as I pounded her asshole, her rectum squeezing me as I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her onto all fours. In the fervor of my desire, I slipped out of her and picked her up, putting her back on the massage table and toying with her gaping ass.

"You like that, Cleveland? How does it feel to have your ass played with?" I teased her.

"Put your cock back in it! I want to feel your cum inside of me... deep inside! I want to fuck me raw... You've had too much Sakura ass lately, you need some Eagle Union ass, right, Commander? Ahn~ Yes! That's right, pound it... cum in me!" She cried out in pleasure and gripped the sides of the table, wrapping her legs around me and pushing back against my thrusts.

Her eyes were lit with desire, and I felt that strange energy again as more of... something... was stripped away. Cleveland's screaming was so intense, that I was sure the entire complex could hear it, and...

"Oh, fuck... Cleve... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!" I cried out, gripping her hands in mine as I thrust deep inside of her, my eyes rolling up as my climax shook me to the core. The pleasure was so intense I pulled out of her, covering her body with cum as each shudder brought forth a new stream of it.

I collapsed, exhausted, and Cleveland's cries of pleasure died down and turned into her light snoring once again. I closed my eyes.

Something was being poured down my throat. Kaga was glaring at me, her face stern as she sighed, "Shikikan... I said to wash her, not make a big mess... and especially not tire yourself out, now... drink this, Akagi is ready for you."

I drank it, coughing at the bitterness of it. She looked at my member and frowned. She tried to get me to rise by showing off her assets, but bared her teeth when that didn't work.

"Kaga... I think it'll have to wait..."

She cut me off, "No! This must happen tonight, oh... what will I... oh... heh~ I know what'll get you going." She positioned herself at my legs and squatted a bit. I looked at her in confusion, then she let loose a stream of urine that landed perfectly on my cock. I gasped in surprise as she relieved herself on me, but soon my manhood responded, hardening rapidly as the warm fluid immersed it.

When she had finished, the puddle was draining away, and I was rock hard and eyeing her. She shook her head, "Don't even think about it... I knew you'd enjoy it. Seriously though, that drink will fuck with you in a bit, so we need to start now."

She grabbed me by the cock and led me into the room where I bore witness to something I never thought I would see. There were hooks in the ceiling, the floor... everywhere. Kaga had tied Akagi up in a series of complex knots, each of them designed to restrain her and ensure easy access to all of her holes. A bar held her legs apart, and she tied her arms securely behind her back.

Her mouth was unrestrained, though a gag lay next to her on the bed. She smiled as she saw me approach, and I suppose my expression gave away my surprise.

"Shikikan~ I'm giving myself to you, fully... use me for anything you desire, I will gladly accept it," Akagi welcomed me, and I felt a little pre-cum dribble from my tip as I admired Kaga's handiwork. She was so well bound, she could never hope to escape from such a position.

It made me... the control... it was...

Oh fuck, it was so fucking exciting! I couldn't contain myself any longer and hopped onto the bed, positioning myself behind her and burying my face in her ass, desperate to immerse myself in her scent, my tongue sliding across her slit, playing with the soft folds of her labia. Akagi's tails had been left free, and they surrounded me as I went down on her.

She moaned at the touch of my tongue, and giggled at my audible inhalations, my nose pressed

against her. I was drowning in her musk, and it threatened to consume me. I filled my nostrils so many times that, by the time I backed away, I could still smell her. Akagi's moans brought me back to reality, and a warm, wet feeling around my cock made me realize that Kaga was sucking me off. She pulled out when she noticed me and smiled.

"Do you plan of fucking her, or do you just want to sniff? We've got a bunch of toys here as well, so..." I grabbed Kaga and pulled her to her knees, so we were eye level. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and fondled her ears. She leaned into me, closing her eyes and accepting my ministrations.

Then, as our lips parted, I shoved her head into Akagi's ass and held it there, "Kaga, doesn't it smell wonderful? Your sister's scent, pure and strong. Couldn't you stay there forever?" I let go, and she slowly removed her head. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Shikikan..." She lunged at me and pinned me down, biting my neck. I moaned, but she released her hold and helped me back up. "S-stop... you need to focus... You don't understand, Akagi is the key. She is wrapped up and waiting for you, I just... I'm just here for the party, now fuck her already!" Her exasperated tone made me smile, but I hadn't finished teasing Akagi yet. I toyed with her, Kaga's box of playthings was exciting! A feather proved very enjoyable as I teased her.

A brush along her belly made her squirm, tickling her clit made her moan, and her breasts were exceptionally sensitive as her, hanging as they were.

"Shikikan... mmm... you're so... naughty~" Akagi moaned as I teased her nipples. Satisfied, I put the feather down and sat in front of her, leaning my body forwards to engage in a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced, sliding over one another in our attempts to dominate the mouth of the other. I pulled away and a gossamer string of saliva still connected us.

"I think I'm ready," I told her, then took the ring gag and, with care, placed it around her mouth. It was large enough to accommodate my girth as well. I had plans for that later. I went around back of her and pressed my cock against her slit, penetrating her slowly, thrusting only the head in as I heard her beg for more, her pleas rendered nearly unintelligible by her oral accessory.

"You wanted me to wear this?" Kaga held up a strap-on, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but not for a bit. You can relax first," I assured her. I grabbed a string of anal beads and, with a bit of my saliva, popped them into Akagi's anus one at a time, letting each one slowly expand it as I crept deeper into her wet cunt, resisting the urge to just outright fuck her.

Akagi's body trembled with every touch, and when I pushed the second to last anal bead in, just as I was approaching halfway down my shaft, she came. Her juices covered my crotch as she squirted, and my member was now soaked. She was breathing heavily, but I kept pushing into her, the last bead resting on her anus.

As I hit her deepest parts, pressing against her cervix, the lewd sounds driving me wild, I slowly thrust, pulling my entire length out of her save for the head, and then pushing it back into her. Akagi tried to turn her head to look at me, her eyes alight with passion. I turned to see Kaga furiously masturbating with a vibrator, the kind with the little clit stimulator on it, and her eyes were _alive _with fire.

"Akagi, you keep squeezing me so hard. You want me to cum?" I slapped her ass, my handprint visible against her soft flesh. She yelped, but nodded. I smacked it again, and this time she moaned.

I couldn't stand this waiting anymore, so I pounded her, my head going crazy as I thrust into her as

she clenched down on me, begging for my seed. I gave it to her, my head exploding as a jolt ran through me at my climax, and each time I came, it felt like a white-hot knife of pleasure cut straight through me.

However, when I pulled out, Akagi's slit leaking cum, I was harder than ever, and I removed the anal beads from Akagi one by one. I ordered her to flex her anus, and she did, with beautiful results. I thrust my tongue deep inside it, truly tasting her.

"Kaga... lay down and suck my cock," I told the other shipgirl, who immediately got on her back and positioned her mouth below my cock. I thrust into it immediately as I thrust my tongue into Akagi, my excitement mounting as my manhood rammed Kaga's throat.

It seemed like no time had passed when I inhaled deeply one last time and had yet another intense orgasm tear through me, my seed pouring down Kaga's throat as I inhaled Akagi's musk like an addict snorts a line of coke. I pulled myself from her mouth and she bolted up, pressing her mouth to mine and sharing some of what I had given to her.

I accepted it, my tongue swirling around hers as I tasted my own essence. She stared at me, and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you like it, seeing as how you give us so much of it." She handed me the vibrator, and I pushed it into Akagi's slit, slowly stretching her open to accommodate it. Akagi moaned as she came yet again. I didn't bother to turn off the vibe first, adding her fluids to it in addition to Kaga's. When I had fully inserted it into her, I made sure I pressed the tickler up against her clit before positioning myself above her ass and penetrating her.

"Akagi! I love your ass! It's always so tight, and squeezing me so hard... ahn..." I leaned over, navigating her bindings and getting in the best position to pound her while I fondled her breasts. She shook every time she came, and her walls throbbed, her clenching enough to make me cum almost immediately. I filled her ass with my seed, but I kept going, pounding her gape and squeezing her tits as her expression turned into that of a pleasure slave, desperate for her next orgasm, her tongue hanging out of the ring gag.

I bit her ear, teasing her as her tails pushed me this way and that, forcing me to navigate them as well. Cum poured from our join, and my mind was blanking when I felt a weight ripped away from me, metaphorically. It was the same feeling from earlier, only the impact it made this time was far greater. I stopped and was struck by a sudden urge to relieve myself.

I did so, a sigh of relief escaping me as my urine poured into her bowels, mixing with my cum and bulging her stomach. The stream didn't seem to stop, and Akagi's eyes were going wide, her pupils tiny as it expanded her.

"Yes, Shikikan! That's it! Fill her up!" Kaga cheered. I pulled out of Akagi, though I hadn't finished yet, and she inundated my torso as a surge of lewd fluid erupted from her ass. She cried out with pleasure as the biggest gape I have ever managed to create continued to leak lewd fluid, and I continued to relieve myself inside her until it built up, creating the same result.

I jerked off, until Kaga pushed my hand away and did it for me, her expert technique causing me to cover Akagi's ass and crotch with my cum. I looked at her, "Put it on, and keep pounding her ass!" I moved around to the front, where Akagi was panting heavily through the ring gag, looking up at me with lust in her eyes. I shoved my cock into her mouth, her angle allowing me to enter her throat easily. I slowly pushed further until it seemed she couldn't take anymore, then got her to my base as she struggled to breathe. I slowly pulled out of her throat, then pushed back in. Kaga stared at me across from her as she pounded Akagi's rectum.

"Akagi's throat is the best... I..." I came, violently. I jammed myself as deep as I could, grabbing

Akagi's ears as my seed poured into her throat, coating it. Even as I pulled out, I came so much in her mouth I was forced to remove the ring gag so she could swallow properly.

"Shikikan... Shikikan... You've done so much to Akagi... I can't... think... Akagi loves Shikikan..." She moaned, babbling as her lust consumed her.

I nestled myself underneath her, sucking on her breasts while I grasped my dick. Her soft chest was wonderful to play with, and I let myself relax for a while as Kaga continued to fuck Akagi.

"Akagi... is cumming again!" She cried out, and I felt a warm fluid fall to my crotch, joined shortly after by another, much more voluminous warm fluid. I disentangled myself from her and got behind Kaga.

Kaga stopped momentarily as I pushed into her ass, then rocked her hips with mine as her rectum squeezed me tightly.

"Shikikan is fucking me, while I fuck Akagi... I love it... please cum inside me, Shikikan..." Kaga begged. I obliged, my climax hitting me...

Suddenly, things went white. I blinked, but I could not see. I looked down but did not see myself.

I could, however, move. A shadow in the distance. I moved towards it as though I was levitating. The shadow was being attacked by two growing clouds of light, one blue, one red. Images began flooding in, bits and pieces of my life, but many more of the shipgirls I shared it with. The clouds took shape, one looked like Akagi, the other Kaga, and the black cloud took a form unknown to me.

Yet I understood its malicious intent. A third form joined the other two, weaker, but still effective. It was yellow, and I recognized Cleveland, though she was not as distinct as the other two. I couldn't get any closer, but I knew things were going badly for the black figure as the others slowly deconstructed it until it was nothing but a speck which was then annihilated.

I felt...  
Free...  
As though I was no longer under something else's control.

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a clean bed, Kaga and Akagi on either side of me, their arms wrapped around me as their tails covered the three of us. I reached down Akagi's sleeping form to feel her ass, and noticed that a good-sized gape still existed, confirming everything that happened did happen, but why do I not remember anything else?

Pure exhaustion swept over me, and I found myself unable to stay awake any longer. I passed out as they hugged me tightly and slept as though I had never slept before.

* * *

_I don't really have much to say. I'm exhausted, this is my longest chapter yet, but those vixens have such a hold on me... We still have a little time left in the Sakura Empire before we leave for the port so look forward to more Sakura shenanigans. In the meantime, I need a minor break so I'll be working on a special Marblehead standalone story, Furutaka as well, and another chapter for Portside Indiscretions while my mind rests from the insanity of Commander's Duty. _

_It won't be too long, hehe, and as always, I hope you've enjoyed more of Shikikan's increasingly _

_lewd exploits. As always, feel free to join the discord posted at r/delusionalcookie. _


	18. A Sakura-Styled Vacation

_Hey there! It's me, DC! _

_I just want to take a moment and say thank you. If you've stuck it out this far, become invested in what was initially just a minor project that has just gone... way beyond what I thought it would and shows no sign of slowing down despite my other projects... _

_You're fucking awesome! I love knowing that you're enjoying my foray into what it would be like to be a Commander in Azur Lane. I know I'd love it, and not just because of the constant sex, though the lewd part of me (it's like 90% by the way) certainly would enjoy it. I'd probably still be in the Navy if the USS Theodore Roosevelt was a shipgirl. Who'd have thought a mobile game someone showed me would turn out to be the one thing I truly needed in life? _

_The girls are incredible, they really are. Each of them has their own unique set of characteristics that truly set them apart and give us a glimpse into their full personality, which I've found to be brilliant fun exploring! They're the best, and I love them all. Even Kent, it's not her fault her drop rate is higher than the event pickups. I've got a soft spot for the less popular shipfus, if that wasn't obvious. Suruga is my #1 Shipfu, and that will never change! _

_Have you seen Naganami though? Damn... She blew me away when I expected nothing. She's #2. Anyway... It's 2AM and I just want to say... _

_I fucking love you all. I don't know you, I've never met you, but it stands that I love you. We are all bound by our love of shipgirls, and again by our love of lewding said shipgirls. If it weren't for your support, this wouldn't have taken off like it did. My little story has helped me tremendously, and if you've enjoyed it at all, well... _

_Thank you. I'm just full of emotions right now. It's rarely that I can say I feel truly happy, but right now I can, and it's thanks to you. _

_Love, DelusionalCookie _

* * *

I stepped out onto the deck, having excused myself from the screaming match taking place inside. I couldn't keep them in check, but then again Akagi and Wales were two of the strongest shipfus I had. Hell, even the others were staying silent in the face of their disagreement.

I tried to present my opinion, but Wales informed me I was likely still under the effect of something or other, and Cleveland was still too upset to want to be around anyone, choosing to hang out with U-47 instead. I didn't blame her and told her as such. She seemed pleased with my decision.

"Shikikan? I know there's not much going on, but still go over the reports. The rest of the fleet should arrive tomorrow, I've received multiple transmissions from them regarding their progress," Kinu strode to me, a proper officer. I had selected her to be my secretary since she was outside all of this nonsense. She had been in the Sakura Empire on Nagato's behalf for some time now, though she regularly came back to the port to check in.

"Ah, Kinu, you're so reliable. Wish I had got to know you a little better at the port," I smiled at her and she blushed. "N-no! I'm not trying to be lewd, I just... I'm making a fool out of myself, aren't I?" I chuckled, and she giggled, surprising me.

"I know what you meant, Shikikan, but you need not mind me," Kinu stood next to me on the balcony as we looked out into the port. "You want to see Suruga, don't you..."

"She's been in my dreams every night for the past week. I don't know what it means, but I long for her... to feel her touch. I can't stand this fighting, Akagi and Wales are going at each other like two rabid dogs," I sighed, and Kinu put a hand on my back, leaning in to speak in my ear.

"Watch this..." I stood up and regarded her, raising my eyebrow expectantly. She wore a conniving grin before straightening her face and walking into the room. The yelling stopped, then her commanding voice cut in, silencing them as she tore them a new one about their lack of discipline, and how they are a disgrace to the fleet, and that they need to have a proper discourse before I'd rejoin them.

A few minutes later she came back out and reported, "They're ready for you, Shikikan."

"You're amazing, Kinu! How would you like to be my lieutenant?" I offered, impressed by her acumen.

"I'm sorry, what? Kansen can't hold rank. Plus, they won't recognize my authority and..." She protested, but I interrupted her.

"Kinu, you just silenced a Royal and the effective commander of the Sakura Empire. I think you more than earned the title," I reassured her.

"What about Suruga?" Kinu asked shyly, blushing.

"Suruga is my wife, not my lieutenant, and while she naturally fits a leadership role, she doesn't have the disciplinary skills you possess, or the force of personality. Plus, could you imagine the amount of flak we'd get if I made her a lieutenant?" I held out my hand, "So, what do you say."

Kinu considered it for a moment, then nodded, "All right, I'll see how well I do, but I reserve the right to quit, ok?"

"Fair enough. Now, I have to try to smooth this over now that you've got them to stop screaming at one another."

I walked inside to find Akagi and Wales glowering at each other, but they stayed silent as I sat down on a cushion and regarded the two of them. Kaga and Nagato were there, as was Warspite and Belfast.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, "Let's try this again. Akagi, Nagato, and Kaga will tell us their version of the events, and then I will bring in Shoukaku and Zuikaku to fill us in, as well as Ayanami. Now shall we proceed?"

They nodded, and we began. There were a lot of gaps that no one could seem to remember, but the general consensus was that Akagi and Kaga had spirited me away, along with Nagato, Ayanami, and the other Sakura carriers, to have some time alone with me and finally get me to marry Nagato.

They meant it to be a week at most, ultimately they just wanted to elope, but Akagi would not lock me up or anything like that.

"You have no idea how much Shikikan means to me, I love him!" Akagi slammed her hands onto the low table, leaning over and favoring Wales with a piercing glare.

Wales crossed her arms, returning it, "You think you're the only one? You terrified us! If we had only have known... we could have avoided this. For the record, I love him just as much as you! So does every other one he's given a ring to... and many he still hasn't!"

Her passion was intense, and even I found myself taken aback.  
"I love Shikikan... so much..." Akagi sat back down, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Akagi... Wales, this isn't the inquisition, I'm not going anywhere, and I still love you all so please..." I turned to Akagi, addressing her specifically, "I love you too, ok? I thought you understood that I can't only be yours... it doesn't mean I love you any less!"

"I'm sorry, Shikikan..." Akagi wiped her eyes, and we continued with no further outbursts. The siren had infiltrated at some point, something new that could take on the appearance of a kansen. Why it chose Akagi, well... no one could figure that out, though what she wanted from me was beyond comprehension, especially considering my soul had already mostly been ripped from me.

"So, we really know nothing," Wales sighed. We were all exhausted, we even took dinner as we discussed what had happened.

I called an end to the discussions, "I'm calling a cessation of this inquiry. We've learned so little over the past few days... Take some time off, relax! The entire fleet needs a bloody vacation..."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and I left, making it clear I was to be left alone for the rest of the evening. I went to my private bath and stepped into the changing room, undressing and walking through the curtain into the hot spring.

I ran right into Kinu, who stumbled back, her lithe, athletic body on display. I stared at her, my eyes lingering on her breasts. They were more ample than I had imagined, based on her uniform. Her eyes flashed as she glared at me.

"S-stop staring, Shikikan!" She said, her face turning red. She looked down at my growing erection, her embarrassment increasing. Apparently she wasn't as confident when it came to this sort of thing.

"Sorry, Kinu... You've got a super cute face and a sexy body, what am I supposed to do!" I said, my tone light.

"Is that some kind of come one? It's terrible!" She sighed, shaking her head. "You could at least try something a little more... suave."

I laughed and took a step towards her. She looked at me but didn't move, and uncovered herself, letting her arms sit at her sides. She looked away, then looked me in the eye.

"I meant it to be, but... you truly are something else, Kinu. I have to say I've a weakness for you demon shipgirls... the horns... yours are very cute... and you project power naturally. I'll be honest, I wasn't looking to for this, but now that we're here, and like this... I can feel something, and I like what it is," I spoke, my voice soft as I reached up to gently caress one of her horns. She shivered, but I saw a slight smile cross her face as I did it.

She stepped towards me and reached down, taking my member into her hand and caressing it slowly, "I suppose... if you can overlook my indiscretion... it is the Lieutenant's duty to attend to the Commander when he requires it?" She used the English term instead of her native language. It was super cute!

I almost laughed, but her role-play was almost sincere, and I went along with it, "You have your orders, but I can't force you to follow them."

"Shikikan, I wrote these orders myself, so..." she pulled me against her with one hand, and I wrapped my hands around her. I could feel my manhood pressing against midsection, and her lips were but a hair's breadth from mine.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I said, smiling. She pressed her lips to mine, our tongues mingling as she stroked me harder, my tip pressed against her stomach. I ran my hands along her body, squeezing her soft butt, delighting in the feel of her flesh.

She broke the kiss a few minutes later, and bit her lip as she regarded me. A bit of pre-cum had gotten onto her finger, and she brought it up to her mouth, licking it clean. She turned, grabbing my hand and bringing me towards the sauna. Well, this was new!

"I hear you like sweaty girls, Shikikan, and I hear you like something else even more. I'll give it to you willingly, but I expect you to satisfy me first," she opened the door to the steamy room and sat down on the higher tier, spreading her legs and exposing her cute pussy.

"My Lieutenant is giving me orders? Well, can't say I dislike this one... Careful though, I enjoy giving oral almost as much as I love anal," I kneeled down on the lower tier and put my face in her crotch, inhaling her scent. The sauna was already making her sweat, and she was right, I was loving it.

She laughed and rested a hand on my head, running it through my hair as I teased her labia with my tongue, my hands resting on her thighs. Her soft moans as I stroked her clit with it were only adding to my excitement as she shifted her hips up, making it easier for me to push my tongue inside of her.

She gasped as I pushed it in immediately, pulling my hair a little in her excitement. I squeezed her thighs as her hips quivered, and her other hand got busy rubbing her clit. I could feel her pulsing against me, and I shoved by face into her crotch as far as I could, her sweat coating my sinuses with her scent and driving me mad with lust.

"Shikikan, if you... mmm... if you keep it up, I'll cum!" My favorite words.

She delivered on her promise, moaning as her juices filled my mouth and I swallowed them, not holding back. I removed my mouth, and a blissful, relaxed expression came over her. She suddenly

looked to me in a panic and tried to move, but I held her steady. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She squirmed.

"Pee, I need to pee, really bad!" She said. "Please, let me... oh no... it's too late!" Her stream of urine caught me in the neck and ran down my chest as she watched, mortified yet moaning softly in relief. When she finished, she was shaking.

"Feel better?" I asked her, the heat and my sweat running rivulets down my body, washing away her deed. She was covered in sweat, and I got in front of her, my cock pressing against her quim.

"Shikikan... I didn't know you... I can't believe I..." she seemed hectic, so I leaned forward and kissed her. She calmed down, but still stared at me in disbelief.

"It's ok, I won't make you do it again, it doesn't bother me," I told her, but she shook her head.

"It's... not that. I was just surprised that you were so cool about it. S-sorry... you can put it inside me, I'm pretty wet so..." Kinu gasped as I entered her, and her pussy squeezed me back immediately. It was something else, and I turned my attention back to her face as I slowly thrust.

"Kinu, what do you think of your Commander? He's bad, isn't he, using his position to have his way with his Lieutenant," I joked with her.

She giggled, "How do you know I'm not using my position to get close to you? Maybe I'm having my way with you!" She leaned forward, and we kissed as I made love to her. Our bodies were rivers of sweat and lust, and her scent permeated the surrounding air. It reflected her power, her confidence, and damn, it was full of a novel kind of sex appeal than I had previously encountered.

I cupped her breast in my hand, squeezing it gently as she wrapped her legs around me, encouraging me to thrust faster as she broke our kiss, her moans resonating in the compact room. I couldn't help but stare at Kinu, her lewd expression was just so... damn... cute!

"Kinu, careful, you look like you might be enjoying this a little too much. What if they caught us?" I teased. She smacked me playfully, biting her lip.

"Y-yeah... ahn~... I'd just tell them you ordered me to do it! Then what would you say?" She grinned. I was approaching my climax and believe me was I excited to cum inside of my Lieutenant.

"Well, you've got me there, but I'm ready to fill you up!" I thrust deep inside of her as my member swells in anticipation.

"S-Shikikan! Cum in me! Cum in your Lieutenant and conquer your demon!" She cried out, her insides squeezing down on mine as we came together, my cock burning with pleasure as I shot my seed deep inside of her. She moaned as I slid out of her, still hard, the last couple shots of cum I had landing around her navel.

I shuddered as an aftershock hit me, and then looked up at her, "Conquer my demon? What a weird thing to say, even for an Oni," I laughed, and she swatted at me again.

"Shut up! Pervert Shikikan..." she huffed, but her smile was sincere.

"Can I eat your ass now?" I asked, my tone petulant. She snorted and lead me out of the sauna and into the bathing area. She paused, looking around before shrugging, grabbing one of those roll-out massage mats, and tossed it on the floor.

She got on all fours, resting her head and thrusting her hips in the air, swaying them invitingly.

"Wow, Kinu... your ass is sexy! What a cute little hole you have..." I stuck my face in her ass and sniffed her, inhaling her scent deeply as she scoffed. "You smell great! I could do this all night."

"Sweaty, and your nose is halfway up my asshole, and I smell great. Jeez, Shikikan... there has got to be a better way to tell a girl how you feel about them," Kinu said, her tone embarrassed.

"What? You smell good. Also, you peed on me, and I'm gonna tell everyone."

"You wouldn't dare!" She turned to look at me. Not that I was aware, my face was still buried deep in her rump.

"Relax, you're not the first. Kaga and Akagi have too, it's no big deal. I was actually impressed with Kaga's accuracy."

"What does that even mean? Ahn~!" She moaned as I thrust my tongue deep inside her ass, exploring its taste.

Definitely up there. It really was a pleasure, and she trembled as I teased her slit, my fingers getting slick with our fluids. I thrust my fingers inside of her as she clenched against them, her groans of pleasure even louder than when I had been inside her.

She came again, her legs buckling and her body going prone on the floor as she did so. I used my now soaked fingers to lube her anus, pushing them into her as she turned her head enough to look at me, "Shikikan... just put it in already! You're so... mmm... mean..." Her eyes, filled with lust, regarded me as I pressed my member against her, spreading her ass as her rectum squeezed me tightly.

"Like this, Kinu? Damn, it's tight... ahh... fuck, this is the best..." I lean over her, kissing her neck as her ass spreads to accommodate me.

"That t-tickles, Shikikan, ahn... it's already so deep inside of me... and it keeps going! If I get addicted to this... you better be responsible!" She huffs, but moans loudly as I bottom out, my base pressed against her as I slowly thrust, waiting for her to relax.

"Oh, I will..." I gave her a light smack on her butt, surprising her yet making her relax a little. I thrust faster as she regained control of her body, my hands clasped in hers as I kept assaulting her with my kisses.

She loosened up as I thrust faster, my fingers laced in hers as she lay pressed against the floor. Kinu's moans grew louder as I felt her fingers grip mine. Her rectum squeezed me, her walls pulsing as she came. Already sensitive, I thrust deep into her as I reached my climax, my thick cum spilling into her bowels.

I lay there for a time as the aftershocks hit me, barely able to support myself above Kinu. My cock throbbed, and I pulled it out as satisfaction swept through me. I sat up against the wall, and Kinu joined me a moment later.

"Shikikan..." she began, panting, "I never thought we would... do such a thing together..." she turned to me, her smile genuine, "but I'm happy we did." We leaned together, kissing one another as we recovered.

"So am I, Kinu. You will make a fine second-in-command," I teased her a little.

"Hmm, well, I certainly won't bother you when you're with Suruga, but don't forget about me, Shikikan," she said, finally standing up and slipping into a bath.

"Perish the thought," I replied, and joined her, the hot water relaxing as I further immersed myself.

When I lay my head to rest that night, I thought it would be over. I closed my eyes, excited that tomorrow I would finally see my Suruga.

* * *

Did I think I would sleep so quickly? Also, alone? Yeah, it seemed strange to me too! The fleet would arrive tomorrow, but I've already said that. So which _Enterprising _shipgirl would come to take advantage of this?

Belfast, of course. Just as I was falling asleep I heard my door creak open, and a rustling as though someone was changing their clothes. I sat up after a minute to see Belfast wearing nothing but my shirt, the top buttons open to reveal her ample cleavage.

"Oh, Belfast..." I began, but she held up a finger to silence me, climbing onto the bed and straddling my midsection. She wore her usual smug grin as she pressed against my bulge under the sheet.

"Commander~, you haven't eaten properly in how long? Though, even worse, I'm afraid that you haven't been properly serviced. The Royal Maid Corps has always been there to ensure that you've been taken care of, but it's been months, and I can see that I'll have a lot of work to do..." She leaned down and opened her mouth, pressing her chest against mine as our tongues met, writhing around one another.

"Ahh... Belfast..." I moaned as she ground against my crotch. "Then... what's the shirt for?"

"Oh, I just like it... I like the way you smell~. What do you think about me? It's rarely I have time to be with you so intimately, normally there are others too, but can the Commander be mine, if just for tonight?" She kissed my neck as I put my arms around her.

"Of course, Belfast, I'm all yours, and all you ever have to do is ask if you need some time. I love you," I told her, and she blushed, her expression turning bashful for just a second.

"Commander, I love you too, but isn't this kind of talk... dangerous?" She giggled, and I pushed her off to the side and got out from under the covers. She sat up and unbuttoned my shirt as she gazed at my erection. "Wouldn't want to get this dirty..."

She folded it neatly and got up to put it on top of the dresser. Belfast may show off her beautiful breasts to everyone, but her butt is just as alluring, and when I got behind and pinned her against the dresser, she eagerly pressed it against me, taking me between her thighs as juices leaked from her slit.

I reached around and groped her breasts, squeezing them as she grabbed onto my hands, pressing them into her flesh as she worked her hips, her thighs squeezing me.

"Bel, your thighs feel amazing... Your ass... is perfect!" I took one hand away from her breasts to give her ass a slap, and she made a slight noise of pleasure, so I did it again, and again. The imprint of my hand was clearly visible.

"Master, did your maid do something wrong? This sort of punishment is so lewd~. I might have to inform the others of the failings of the head maid..." She turned to regard me, her steel-blue eyes

flashing as her smile widened and she shifted her hips, taking me inside her and forcing my full length into her.

I gasped, my hands gripping her ass as I fought to keep from climaxing as she expertly pushed back against me. Moaning, I panted, "Bel! Ah... it's good, so good... your cunt is the fucking best, you really are over-qualified."

She giggled, and slowed down, "Why don't you try, master? I could really use a bit of roughing up right now~. You don't have to hold back, ok?"

I thrust faster, ramping up until I was pounding her. Her ass rippled with each slap of my hips against it, and I grabbed her sides as she braced herself against the table, lowering her stomach and lifting her ass, letting me get deeper as she cried out with each thrust, her sounds of lust turning animalistic.

"You like that, Bel? You like getting fucked like this? I'm gonna fill you up!" I fucked her as hard as I could as she melted against me, her cunt squeezing me as she came. She gasped, yelling my name.

I couldn't hold it back anymore! I groaned as I thrust deep inside of her, painting her insides white with my cum while she pounded the table with her fist, her lust overcoming her. I shivered as I pulled out of her, my seed dripping from her hole. She turned around and pushed me onto the bed.

"Now I need to teach you a little something... I might be your maid but I still expect to be treated like a lady~," She pulled me against her breasts, smothering me. I inhaled her scent, a light sweat already forming on her.

"Bel... I want to sniff your armpit!" I said, fighting to speak over her tits. She laughed and let me back out.

She regarded me, her smile unchanging, "Commander, that's very forward of you~ no tact? Oh my, you must really want it then. Ok, sniff away~," She pulled my face into her armpit, and I inhaled her lovely musk. She giggled as I teased it with my tongue, drinking everything in as I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her ass, the other massaging her breast.

"Commander! So greedy, what is it with you today? Did you miss the feel of a royal maid's perfect skin? Hmm?" She teased me, and I felt her hand on my cock as stroked me, getting me ready for round two. I wasn't finished with her though, and she would need to force me away from her, in hysterics as I inadvertently tickled her.

I laughed, wiping my mouth, her musk still permeating my nose and driving me a little crazy. "What's the matter Bel?"

She didn't speak, instead pushing me onto my back as she stuck her ass over my face, lowering it as I stuck out my tongue. I penetrated her ass with it, moaning as I felt her mouth engulf my member. Her soft tongue and tight throat were almost too much, but I was so focused on eating her ass...

Fuck, she was so delicious, and her forcing me to do so was so just incredibly hot I couldn't bloody stand it. I could smell her scent too, her ass... fuck, I love sniffing my shipfus. I don't even care; they smell sexy.

"Ahh... splendid job! Now that's how you eat my ass... You sure like it, don't you? You're twitching~," her voice was husky as she spoke, taking a break from deep throating me. I shook as

she took me into her mouth again.

I reached up to grab her breasts again, gently pinching her nipples and fondling them. I wanted to make her cum first. Like a gentleman. Well, again. I attacker her anus relentlessly, my tongue massaging her rectum as she stroked me, sucking on my tip.

I will hold back.

_I will hold back! _

I felt her quiver as I teased her relentlessly, and her soft moan onto my cock was all it took to finally break my concentration. I could feel her cum on my chin while she audibly swallowed the seed I poured into her mouth.

She lifted her hips and showed me the little gape my tongue left behind. She got on her back as I sat up, and I got on top of her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as my cock hardened again. She pulled me against her, deepening our passion before pushing me up and grabbing my member, positioning it in front of her anus.

"Did you like the taste of your ass? Because I fucking love it, Bel!" I thrust into her, letting her anus slowly swallow me up as she moaned loudly.

"Mmm... even I have to agree... but it's all mixed up with you~, now, I expect you to cum a few times in my ass, ok? I know you can, especially after I spoke with Kaga, who remembered a bit of what that Siren did. How was it, fucking a Siren?"

"Not as good as it is fucking you if I can't remember it!" I replied, thrusting into her ass as she pushed back, taking me to the base easily. She took my hands into hers, lacing our fingers together as I watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. I pulled her until she was against me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her breath was on my lips as she worked her hips, my cock thrusting deep into her anus as her legs wrapped around me. Her smug smile never left her face, even as I came in her ass again and again, to where she had to ride me I was so exhausted.

When she did finally slide her hips up, a river of cum poured from her gaping ass, covering my cock as she relaxed, never taking her eyes off of me. I moaned, moving my arm, and knocking over the bottles of serum that had kept me going. A thick layer of cum coated my member, and when she had exhausted her supply, she moved back and bent down, licking it off of me, taking me deep inside her mouth and bringing me to orgasm one last time before laying next to me, satisfied.

"B-Belfast..." I groaned, utterly spent, "You always know how to keep me going for so long..."

She laughed and snuggled against me, "Ahh, Commander... I know you so well, that's why. And now that I've cleaned you all up, we can sleep. You've a big day tomorrow, and you need your rest!"

I shut my eyes, and that was it. Belfast's soft body pressed to my own never left, and when I woke in the morning, she was still asleep with me. Now that, that was a rare treat, getting to wake her with kisses.

* * *

My expression surely reflected my surprise as I witnessed my _entire fleet _steam towards the Sakura Empire. A massive welcome reception was waiting for them, and Wales was blushing as I turned to regard her with a '_you can't be serious' _expression.

"Well, You said we needed a vacation yesterday so... better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?" She blushed. Akagi and Kaga snickered, standing behind me protectively while Nagato stood by my side.

My heart leapt as I saw one shipgirl scream ahead of the rest, and though she was so far, I knew who she was, and that she was looking right back at me.

_Suruga... _

She hit the ground running, dropping her rigging on the beach as she sprinted up the path. Her expression lit with wild joy as she saw me, and I opened my arms to accept her embrace as she charged into me.

For a moment, I got to experience her true strength, but her sobs of relief and joy were infectious as she held me tightly, her hair soft against my face. The others watched on in silence at the scene as she pulled me to the grass, holding me against her in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Shikikan... Shikikan..." She said, then spoke my name as she kissed my face, then me, repeatedly. "I missed you so much... it's been months! I thought I lost you... I love you! I love you! So much!" She finally took a moment to look at me, and I kissed her nose as she giggled.

"I love you too, Suruga," I reassured her. Months, though? I thought it was weeks? "So um... looks like you're the one making a scene now!" I teased her, and she just pulled me closer, the grass ticking us as she leaned forward to bite my nose gently. I smiled at her, but heard the distinct sound of Akagi scoffing.

"I'm allowed my indiscretions, Shikikan... I... well... everyone was so worried about you, but I was so hoping against hope and then... You need to speak to your shipgirls!" Suruga stroked my hair as she nestled against me.

"Suruga... I've dreamt of you so much..." I kissed her head, just having her in my arms a delight.

"Well, tonight you won't have to dream to see me, Shikikan~" She bit my nose again, and I chuckled. Akagi made another rude noise. Kaga let out a short laugh.

"Shikikan, perhaps you should stand and greet your fleet?" Nagato's voice cut through our little bubble and I looked up. Suruga did as well, and raised her eyebrows at the rock on Nagato's finger.

"Oh? Looks like you finally married Nagato. I was wondering what was taking so long, considering Eldridge and Kaia, oh, and Warspite, and Laffey, and U-81, and..." Suruga listed off various shipfus.

"Ahaha... you're adorable..." I grabbed her, tickling her midsection as she gasped for air in- between peals of laughter.

"S-stop! Shikikan!" She begged.

"You're such a dork, but you're my dork, and I love you," I pulled her against me, kissing her passionately. When I broke the kiss and looked to my left to investigate the very close presence of Akagi, her eyes flashed.

"Shikikan~ I'm getting jealous," she said, baring her canines as her tails jerked aggressively, tickling me as they threatened to envelop me.

Suruga stepped between us, her face close to Akagi's as she stared the other shipfu in the eye, "Akagi-_sama_, perhaps you've forgotten how this works?"

"Oh, Suruga-_chan_, I know exactly how this works. I've already made my promises, my oath to Shikikan, just as you have, but never underestimate the depth of my feelings for him," Akagi licked her lips, spoiling for a fight.

"Girls, enough!" I pushed the two of them apart, shaking my head, "Please... I love both of you and, right now, Akagi, Suruga hasn't seen me in months, and you've had me to yourself for a while before and after... everything. Please get along, for my sake."

To their credit, they backed off and agreed, though I didn't think this would be the end of it. So I grabbed both of them into an enormous hug, and it led to a round of giggling, lightening the mood significantly.

The ships were docking, and Akagi's eyes lit up, "I almost forgot!" She whistled, and just... Well, how can I explain it?

A tidal wave of little foxes bounding towards us? The wave of floof that rushed towards Akagi, Kaga, and Nagato?

So much kitsune, leaping and bounding and demanding pats. Akagi had a smug expression on her face as the foxes engulfed me, their little tongues reaching out to give me kisses. My heart was melting!

"A proper Sakura Empire welcome, now, go with Suruga and address your shipgirls, Shikikan!" She cried out.

Kinu stepped forwards, and Akagi looked confused for a moment but shrugged. Ah... I hope she would take this well...

They were assembling in the staging area below, their smiles at seeing me filling me with such joy I couldn't help but smile so much it hurt. I waved at them as the last of them came ashore, and the crowd fell silent. It had been awhile since the last time I had addressed them like this.

"My lovely shipgirls! My darling shipfus! I am... so happy to see you all!" I projected my voice, the staging area's natural acoustics magnifying it. A rousing cheer filled the crowd, and I saw a certain blue-haired shipgirl break from the others and run up the path as a blonde cruiser raced towards her. Everyone stopped to watch as Helena and Cleveland embraced, crying into each other's arms as I walked to them, enveloping them in my arms.

"Cleve, Helena... I don't say it often enough, but I love you," I kissed their heads. They smiled, the two of them dragging me down and nuzzling me, kissing my face simultaneously. A heartfelt _aww _swept through the crowd as they let go of me, still smiling, though I could see a pain behind her eyes that concerned me.

I turned back to the crowd, my heart feeling lighter than it had in quite a while. Suruga stood to my right, and Kinu to my left. I felt Suruga's arm press against my own, and her touch reassured me. I could feel her, so this was real, and not just... whatever, I need to focus.

"First, I would like to introduce you to my second-in-command. Lieutenant Kinu, step forward!" A gasp ran through the crowd as the proud shipgirl stood with her head held high, observing the assembled shipgirls.

Those closest to her quickly stifled the sounds of Akagi's consternation. I would have to deal with her later.

Kinu opened her mouth to speak, her voice far more powerful than I could ever have imagined, "I'll make this brief, I will ensure the top performance of all kansen! We shall bring glory to the Sakura Empire, to the Crimson Axis, and to the Azur Lane!" She raised her blade high into the air as the crowd roared their approval.

That would save me so much work! Not that I could slack off... not with Kinu around anyway, she's a slave-driver even to me.

"Thank you, Kinu," I turned back to the crowd, "Now, I think you've all earned a break! Starting today, we will spend two weeks on vacation in the Sakura Empire!"

The roar of their cheering was soon drowned out by the shouts of the ones in charge of organizing all of it. I turned to Kinu, "I'm counting on you!"

She grinned, "Oh, well, then I'll just have to show my abilities!" She took off into the crowd, her voice above all others as most shipgirls got into lines based on their class and nation. However, the rest of my shipfus were brought out of the crowd and onto the bluff to meet with me personally.

I welcomed them one by one, taking the time to ask them how they've been, and apologize for my absence. I basked in their affection, returning their love fully. I felt so lucky! Even Eugen was well behaved, though I could only half-understand her rapid-fire German. Z46 didn't want to let me go either, though U-81 was her usual cheerful self.

Enterprise was pretty pissed, but I reassured her she wasn't at fault. She put far too much pressure on herself! Laffey showed more emotion than I ever thought capable as she sobbed into me, demanding my hugs for longer than everyone else.

I kissed her, then she said, "Laffey is still Commander's first, so of course Laffey will be upset if Commander leaves her..." She sniffed, and I hugged her again.

"I would never do that, Laffey," I reassured her. This went on for some time with my other shipfus until the last one stepped forward. Avrora handed me a bottle of vodka and made me promise to see her soon.

"I brought your favorite outfit, Admiral~," she teased. I blushed. I resolved to see her, but in the meantime, Suruga was tugging at my arm. I could see the need in her eyes, and we excused ourselves as Wales came over to take care of room assignments and such.

Suruga clasped my arm as we made our way inside and into my quarters. She would stay with me. As soon as she slid the door shut behind us she pushed me on the bed, straddling me as she leaned over to kiss me, her tongue finding mine and a rapid ascent of our passion ensued as I pulled the clothes from her body as she did the same to me, our bare skin pressing against each other as she guided me inside her slit.

I easily penetrated her, she must have been aching for this for some time now, and she thrust her hips against me, sitting up and riding me, taking hold of my hands and interlacing our fingers as she slammed against my pelvis, taking my cock deep inside her as she moaned, her ecstasy absolute and her passion a brilliant flame that even the harshest winds couldn't extinguish.

"Suruga! Suruga!" I cried out her name. "I love you!" I looked from our union, to her ample breasts bouncing, their softness and her petite nipples alluring, to her face, where her eyes focused

upon mine. As she ground against me, her cunt squeezing me tightly, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Her joy was apparent as she felt the same thing. She shivered in delight, "Shikikan! I love you too! I can feel you... I can really feel you! It's... you're giving me... Ahn~! More! More! Oh fuck yes!" Suruga leaned over, grinding her hips as her mouth locked to my own, our lovemaking reaching an urgent crescendo as I felt passion unlike anything engulf us.

I felt her soul connect to what was left of mine, and I gave everything I had to her. She cried out in pleasure, tears of joy streaking down her face and wetting my cheeks as I clutched her tightly. She broke apart as she cried out, her climax clamping down on me and causing me to cum.

"Suruga!" I cried out as I filled her womb with my hot seed, my mind blanking with the pleasure, the love, the utter and total surrender to her desires.

She collapsed on top of me, and I stroked her hair, gently teasing her horns as she gasped for air.

"Shikikan... Shikikan... I missed you so much... I love you... I need you!" She sighed, unwilling to move as my manhood twitched inside of her, still hard. "B-but... I felt it again, the same thing we always felt before... well... that..." she sobbed softly, "but I don't want to lose you again! You can't give it to me... not like before..."

I held her tightly as I shushed her, "Suruga... it's ok... I have pieces of so many of my shipfus in me now, I'll be ok. I know my soul is gone, shattered. What I have left I want you to have. Can you take care of it for me? Love and protect my last remnant?"

She gripped me tightly, "Shikikan..." Her words were suffused with love, "I love you, and I will always... always protect it! I'm so happy you chose me... it's so warm, inside of me, to feel you here again."

"Suruga..." Tender kisses punctuated our speech, "I feel the same way, always feeling a part of you inside me, I wouldn't want it any other way."

She sniffed, her eyes misty as she pulled away, her hips grinding against me as she started again, "Shikikan~, can we do it again?"

"Of course!" She echoed my intense need, and we spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, making the most of our time together. Her affection was like a drug, her touch the method of delivery. I drowned in her scent, burying my face in her neck as I thrust into her. She giggled as I explored her armpit, her musk invigorating me as I filled her womb again, her cries of pleasure joining my own as the intense feelings we shared fully surfaced.

She nuzzled against me as we lay curled together some time later. I stroked her head, gently tracing her horns as she giggled. She looked up at me and smiled, "I have a secret, Shikikan..."

"Oh yeah?" I rubbed my nose against hers.

"My horns... I'm actually a..." she blushed, nervous.

"You think I'd love you any less? I know you're a tanuki, Suruga," I teased her, kissing her forehead. With a small gasp, suddenly her horns were replaced by a pair of cute little ears. I fondled one of them as she whimpered, her voice soft.

She looked up at me, her face flushed, "I'm glad, Shikikan... If I'm being honest, it's taken me a long time to overcome my... natural tendencies. I've always pushed myself to do better, but when

I'm with you I feel like I can finally relax and just be... me."

We shared a few more tender kisses before I could speak, "You're such a dork, I love it. I think it's cute... your little ears are so soft. I love you, Suruga, so very much."

"I love you too, Shikikan!" She closed her eyes as she curled against me, relaxed. Her little ears twitched as she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, sniffing her hair. She smelled lovely. I pulled her a little closer and closed my eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Suruga and I stood, arm in arm, on the bow of her mighty battleship. Where we sailed to was not important, as long as it was together. In the distance was another ship, but we paid it no mind. She pointed to an island with a pristine beach and told me that's where we were going.

We shifted course and anchored a little way off, turning to a crane holding a small motorboat we would take to the beach. The other ship had gotten closer, and I could see a man standing on the bow. A man with yellow eyes and a wide smile, staring right at me.

I ordered Suruga to fire on the opposing ship, and she did without question, firing broadside after broadside at the vessel. Her aim was true, and it struck again the ship and again as I screamed my commands, icy fear writhing in my chest as I watched a determined Suruga.

"Shikikan! Shikikan! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, my body covered in a cold sweat, my head resting in Suruga's lap, her worry clear.

"S-Suruga... oh, thank god..." My heart pounded in my chest as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"You were screaming orders to fire, Shikikan... I called for Ibuki," Suruga caressed my cheek until I sat up next to her, resting my head on her shoulder. Her horns were back, and for some reason that made me chuckle. "W-what?"

"Nothing, you're just... really cute. Your horns come back when you take charge, or when you need your confidence," I explained, and she wrapped her arm around me tighter.

Ibuki came in a moment later, greeting us with a small bow and a smile, "Shikikan, Suruga..." She cocked her head as she regarded Suruga, then stepped forward to take her hand, her eyes glowing as her face became suffused with joy. "I can feel it. Shikikan is inside Suruga, like before."

She let go of Suruga and sat next to me, undoing her kimono and letting it fall to her waist, exposing her bare breasts. Suruga's eyes widened as she saw the shorter girl's impressive bosom, weighing her own with her hands as though disappointed.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, leaning to whisper something in her ear that made her blush, then smile. Afterwards, Ibuki pulled my head down and nestled it in her breasts as she held me close. I could feel her tears as her soft, warm breasts pressed against my face.

"Ahh... Shikikan... you gave it all to Suruga... what was left of your soul. She protected you, even when you're most vulnerable. Incredible..." Ibuki gasped as she pulled me closer. "I can see it! Though you are gone... never to be fully recovered, there's something new forming at the core. I see so many... so many kansen inside of you. They, no... we love you so much, Shikikan... From all this something even brighter will emerge..."

She removed my head from her breast and kissed me deeply. When she let go of me she fixed her

clothing and smiled, bowing as she left. I looked at Suruga, a funny expression on her face. "Jealous? That's not like you," I teased her. She snorted and shook her head.

"Never! I have something that no other kansen will ever have... the last pieces of your soul. Ibuki is beautiful, but she is a bit..." Her voice was soft as she considered her fellow shipgirl.

I shook my head, "If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

"N-no! I didn't mean anything derogatory, I was just thinking the same thing. I suppose I'm worried about Akagi, though. She and I..." I pulled her close.

I bit her nose, and she gasped in surprise before she bit mine back, "Just bite her ear. Assert dominance."

"Shikikan, I love you, but never have I heard such terrible advice!" She huffed, but giggled. "Though, I always say to not flirt with me when I'm your secretary and yet you do. Constantly..."

I chuckled, "Hey, if you don't like it, I'll stop."

Suruga shook her head, "N-no need..."

I stood up, "Join me for a shower? It's about time for dinner. It's been a while since you ate in your home country, right?" She stood up, stretching languidly and showcasing her nude body. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, my member rising to the occasion and pressing against her crotch. She was only a few inches shorter than I was. I reached around her and took a handful of her ass.

"Oh? I think I know what you're after..." She took my hand and led me into the shower, turning on the water and pressing her body against the wall, pushing her ass out. I salivated just looking at her, and got on my knees, burying my face in her ass as she gasped in surprise. I inhaled deeply, her scent making my cock twitch in anticipation. I ran my tongue along her anus, pushing it in briefly.

"You're so delicious, now more than ever..." I pulled my head back long enough to say before diving in again as she moaned softly.

"Shi... Shikikan..." she gasped, "I love how lewd you can be... eat my ass as much as you want! Ahn~!"

I spread her ass apart, getting my tongue as deep as possible into her rectum as she pushed her rump against me. I was addicted, and I would stay like this forever, if I could...

She moaned as she came after a few more minutes, her hand furiously rubbing her clit. I stuck pulled my tongue out of her ass and quickly repositioned it to catch some of her juices, guzzling them.

I stood up and pressed the tip against her anus as she looked back at me, biting her lip. I pushed into her, feeling her rectum squeeze around me as I engulfed her mouth with my own. She moaned as her tongue lashed at my own, her walls throbbing as she clenched against my member.

I ached to pound her, but I took my time, slowly thrusting my entire length into her. When we broke our kiss, her lust filled eyes said everything words could not. I reached around and cupped her breasts, massaging them softly as she moaned.

"S-Suruga..." I moaned, "Everything about you is so perfect... your ass is squeezing me... so

tight..."

Her soft sounds of pleasure as she braced against the wall escalated as I thrust harder, her ass bouncing each time my hips connected with hers. Her husky voice somehow turned me on even more, "Shikikan... fuck me harder... Use my ass! You like it? You like everything I have to give?" She twitched as she approached her climax. "Just a little more... than you can come again..."

The slap of our flesh as I pounded her was just one lewd noise among many as we moaned together. I tried to hold back my climax for as long as I could, biting my tongue. I pushed her against the wall as I finally couldn't hold it any longer, my body shaking as I came deep inside her rectum, filling her bowels with my seed. She cried out as I felt her clench against me as she came again at the feeling.

I held her up even as her legs buckled with her pleasure, pulling her away from the wall and watching her squirt. She heaved, taking deep breaths as she recovered. As the last of my seed poured into her, she relaxed, and I let her sit down, the water cascading over both of us.

Her eyes went wide as she tried to stand up, "I... I have to pee!" She said, but I held her down. "W- what are you doing, I can't hold it..."

"We're in the shower..." I said, "Don't worry about it."

She flushed a deep crimson and sighed with relief as her stream of urine grew as I watched. She looked at me, and then down at my cock as her eyes widened. I pulled her head to mine and kissed her.

"Shikikan, you... you are such a pervert..." She giggled as she finished relieving herself.

"I'm _your _pervert, though... and you didn't seem to shy about it~," I teased her. She shot me a coy look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way~," she affirmed. Taking me into her hand, she stoked me as she whispered into my ear, "I'm always up for trying new things..."

I moaned as she stroked my shaft, pre-cum already dribbling out at her touch. She leaned down and took me into her mouth, sucking on my tip as she jerked me faster. I grunted as my climax hit me out of nowhere, moaning as I filled her mouth with my seed. She continued sucking until I was dry, and turned to me, opening her mouth, showing off my cum coating it before she swallowed it.

"You're just as lewd as I am~," I kissed her. She teased my tongue with hers, biting my lip gently.

"That may just be true... though you better keep that to yourself. I'd like to know who awakened that in you, though..." She asked as she stood up, grabbing the shampoo.

"Here let me..." I took it from her and washed her hair. "It was Tashkent. Well, her and Kaga, I suppose, but Tashkent definitely started it..." I chuckled.

"How come I don't see a ring on Tashkent's finger?" She asked, "I saw one on Nagato's finger, took you long enough~." She turned to me, offering her breasts for me to wash as she returned the favor.

"Ah, well..." I was distracted as I caressed her breasts, her soft moans while I washed them almost too much for me to handle. Her soft pink nipples begged for my attentions, but I stayed focused. "Akagi and Kaga may have forced the issue, but she's such a sweetheart. I am weak to the floof..."

"Heh, I figured as much. Do you think... Kaga would let me cuddle with her tails? They look so soft..." Suruga's embarrassed smile was just too precious.

I continued washing her body, "Well, just ask her!" I knelt down to wash her crotch, resisting the urge to push a finger inside of her. I like to play~. I kissed her slit, though, to her amusement.

We finished up, drying off and getting dressed. I helped her with her hair and we went to dinner, hand in hand. I would sup with my shipfus only, tonight. It had been a while since we were all together! Suruga sat to my right and Mikasa to my left, Akagi, Kaga, and Nagato across from me.

Everyone else took a seat, and I greeted them, "To be with all of you here, right now... it makes me thrilled. Each one of you has given me a piece of yourselves, and I am... I am beyond grateful. I love all of you, so much, and I want us to all be together forever!" I popped a bottle of champagne and passed it around after taking a sip. Everyone shared words of agreement, and Mikasa pulled out her phone.

She could barely write a text message, but the pictures she showed me... _phew_. I had a lot of catching up to do over the next couple of weeks! I saw Suruga go over to Kaga and, stammering, asked her if she could hug Kaga's tails. Kaga looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, just let her do it, they're super soft..." I encouraged her, and she relented. Before long, everyone was lining up to hug both her and Akagi's tails, their floof making them very popular. Akagi flushed and looked at me with an expression that let me know I would make up for this.

When the food came everyone scampered back to their seats, and we ate, talking amicably among one another. I ate in silence, listening as Suruga and Mikasa chatted. They fit together well! The sake just kept coming, however, and I had to be helped back to my room. Suruga and Mikasa distributed the weight, but I heard a bunch of other voices behind me. Then all I could recall was floof, skin, sex, kisses, and everything else that made life worth living.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, hungover, Suruga was next to me, drooling onto my chest, Mikasa on the other side of me, Atago and Takao curled up at my feet, and Kaga spooning Suruga while Akagi lay sprawled across the top of us. Ibuki lay above me, her leg serving as Kaga's pillow. Azuma was passed out as well, with Ayanami leaning against her butt and playing on her phone. Nagato stood above everyone, looking at me intently, a smile on her face.

"You worked so hard last night, Shikikan! Would you care to take a walk with me?" I extricated myself from the tangle of bodies and joined her, pulling on the clothing she held out and joining her on her walk around the palatial estate.

I walked with Nagato through the forest behind the estate; the paths laid with hand-carved stone. Small gardens and springs dotted it, and the trees filtered the early morning light. She took my arm as we walked silently together until we reached a small clearing somewhat hidden from the path.

"Shikikan, last night..." she began, looking up at me.

"Naga, I honestly remember little of last night. Though I'm sure someone took a video..." I sighed.

She sat in my lap as I caressed her ears, massaging them gently and playing with the floof within. She made cheerful noises as she got her solo time with her Shikikan. I treasured her affections, as she was always so burdened by her duty that she never truly got to just enjoy the simple pleasures.

She nestled against me, and took one of hands in hers, guiding it towards her crotch. I discovered she wasn't wearing panties and rubbed her slit as a soft gasp escaped her. She tilted her head up, demanding a kiss which I freely gave.

Nagato moaned softly into my mouth as her quim became slick with her fluids. She broke our kiss suddenly, trying to stand up, "Shikikan, I... I have to relieve myself, s-stop..." She panted as I held her down, pushing my finger inside of her as she moaned.

"It's ok, no one out here to see you but me..." I teased her small chest with my other hands, playing with her nipple and gently biting her soft ear. She shivered as I led her towards climax and gripped my legs as she parted hers.

"I can't... I can't hold it..." She cried, and I pulled my hand away as she relieved herself. She looked up at me, her face a mask of shame.

I rubbed her belly, teasing her navel as her piss shot away from us in a glistening arc. When she was done, she shuddered and looked at me.

"You made me... pee myself..." Her voice was shy, yet there was a hint of reproach in there.

"Well, how about I finish what we started?" I lifted her up and cradled her, finding a soft patch of grass to lay her on and pulling off her skirt. She spread her legs and exposed her glistening cunt. I knelt down and kissed her thighs, the smell of her musk permeating my nose as I gently licked the crease between them and her crotch.

She gasped as my tongue ran along her labia, and I could feel her small hand gripping my hair as I teased her clit, flicking it gently with my tongue as her hips shifted up, trying to get me to push it inside of her.

I licked her crotch clean before I indulged her, however. Though her gasp, and her moans were so worth the wait as I thrust my tongue deep inside of her, swirling it as I reached up to fondle her petite breasts, massaging her areola and playing with her nipples, my thumbs rough against her sensitive skin.

"Shikikan... if you keep at it I'll cum... drink it all, ok? Your Empress... demands it of you!" She pushed my head against her crotch with both my hands as my tongue ran along her throbbing walls. Her climax was imminent, and I braced myself to receive her juices.

I was not disappointed, and as soon as I heard her cry of pleasure, Nagato's warm fluids ran into my mouth, and I glutted them as she pinned my head, her legs wrapping around my neck and holding me there. I felt myself leaking pre-cum as her eroticism aroused me even further.

When she did let go of me, I quickly disrobed and knelt over her, my member pushing against her opening.

"Nagato, I want to fuck you so bad..." I moaned into her ear as I bent over her. She nodded, and I penetrated her with a gasp as she squeezed against me, her raw cunt still sensitive from her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply as we made love in the forest clearing.

I pounded her relentlessly as she stared up at me; her need clear in her enthusiasm. I engulfed her mouth with mine, my tongue lashing against hers as I longed to be even closer to her. I put my hand around her back and pulled her against me, lifting her off the ground as I continued to thrust into her.

"Yes! Yes! I am... Nagato... I am your Nagato and yours alone... please show me what it means

to be mine!" Her voice, husky with her desire, drove to greater lengths as I stood up, picking her up and bouncing her on my manhood as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and groaned as she ground against me, her deepest parts grinding against my cock.

"Nagato, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" I panted as she assaulted me. I clutched her tightly as she kept my tip against her cervix, my body shaking as I came, my seed filling her womb. She cried out as she came again, and I barely managed to remain standing as her insides squeezed me.

"Give me Shikikan's child!" Nagato cried out, and then rested her head on my shoulder, exhausted. She panted as I carefully set her down before laying next to her. She looked at me, blushing. "That last part was kind of silly, huh..."

I nuzzled her, "Not at all, Nagato..." I reassured her despite the impossibility of her request. We lay together for some time until she got on top of me, resting her head on my chest and positioning my rapidly hardening member between her thighs, our fluids lubricating it as I thrust upwards.

"N-Nagato..." I moaned, wrapping my arms around her. I could feel labia stroking me with every thrust, her thighs squeezing me. She looked at me and a very... vulpine expression manifested itself.

I felt a warm trickle against my member, and she grinned, "Kaga told me about what she did, and how much you liked it... making me wet myself was such a naughty way for you to get off. I think I can do better, though, I had a lot of tea this morning, and I will not be outdone by the lowly first carrier division. I am Nagato, and none shall best me!"

She bit my neck, her teeth gentle against my skin, as she worked her thighs along my member, her warm satisfaction starting as a trickle, but then growing as it covered my cock, then her thighs, before trickling down and pooling between my legs.

"Naga! It's... ahh... this sensation is too much! It feels so good, too good... You're gonna make me cum!" I moaned as, her stream unabated, continued to cover me even as I came, my seed shooting into the air as I trembled with the strength of my climax. A satisfied look came across her face as my warm cum landed on her back, and she rested as she finished relieving herself.

When we could move again, she brought me to a nearby river where we washed in the surprisingly warm water. She was not amused when I drenched her with water, and I quickly learned that the shipgirl was far more adept at aquatic warfare than I.

Her satisfied smirk when she proved just how much power she wielded even without her rigging made me chuckle, and eventually we made our way back to the compound where everyone was just starting to wake up. Ibuki was first to greet us, handing us each a cup of tea, her smile sweet but her eyes knowing.

Not that she cared, of course, though I knew she expected some one on one time sooner rather than later. We made our way to the dining room and were greeted by the others. Then, something rather hilarious happened.

Suruga and Mikasa were in their spots on either side of me, but Nagato just... stopped. She looked at Mikasa, just... looked at her, and the battleship stood up, walked around the table, and took the spot across from me, in-between Kaga and Akagi. I found it funny, but held my laughter in.

I mean, it was a little absurd to see the diminutive ship order a venerable one to _move_. Yet, she settled into the spot next to me, her air of dignity inspiring, considering she was just giving me a

thigh-job while... well, you know.

It was just my Sakura shipfus at the table this morning, but it quickly became lively as the shipgirls talked about their plans for the day, and for the next couple of weeks. I smiled, joining in as the conversation directed my way. I felt Nagato and Suruga push themselves closer to me, taking advantage of their positions.

It didn't go unnoticed, and Atago... well, Atago did Atago things after eating her twelfth plate of breakfast. It didn't help that the others were cheering her on. What the hell did they put in the food? That was when I noticed the bottle of Sake on the table. Not all of us had been drinking tea.

Well, I wasn't going to complain!

* * *

I really just wanted a nice vacation, for all my shipgirls. I suppose... I should have included a caveat in there. Maybe... not kidnapping the Commander? Though, I didn't remember seeing her with the others, and I'm sure Wales mentioned she was supposed to be on her way with them but disappeared.

Ah, I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. I was asleep, next to Suruga, when Taihou woke me up, covering my mouth with a funny-smelling rag. Then I was asleep again. So I'm not really sure how I ended up in this little cabin, chained to a bed. It was pretty small, if I'm being honest, and the only other thing was a stove, a curtain covering a basic bathroom, and a sofa.

On the sofa sat Taihou. So, let me set the record straight. Taihou... is fucking sexy. She's surprisingly short, the top of her head only coming up to my chin, but she's got a killer body and her breasts are just... so soft.

Her ass is nice and plump, and normally I would be _all over it_. I know I've mentioned how Albacore keeps her away in the past but...

Look, I love all my shipgirls dearly, but Taihou is... very... very...

_VERY... _

Focused.

On me.

It's terrifying, and now my inability to tell her off has now landed me here. With her beautiful self sitting in front of me. I mean, she is lovely beyond measure. I ache to be with her, to give her what she most desperately wants. The problem? I love all my other shipgirls too, and I know that Taihou is a jealous type.

I want her to know how I feel about her, but then I could be jeopardizing the lives of my other shipfus.

"Shikikan~, I'm so excited to finally have some time alone with you, away from that naughty little submarine, yes? I've taken extra precautions this time, so I'll have you all to myself! You might have gotten Akagi to agree to leave the others alone, but I must have you to myself."

She got up and slid her panties down, taking them and showing me how wet they were. She held them up to my nose.

"Breathe deep, Shikikan... I know how much you love to sniff, and I've already come twice into these panties, just from thinking about you sniffing them... yes... that's it..." She purred as I inhaled, and I'll be fucked if I didn't get erect immediately.

Oh, right. I was naked. Small details. Anyway...

I sniffed those fucking panties like a cokehead with an eight ball. She was moaning, touching herself as I did so, and apparently I got so lost in those black, lacy, eighth wonder of the world pantsu that she brought herself to orgasm, squirting on my face.

Not every day that a girl comes on your face. Well, that broke my concentration, and she was staring intently at my cock, a dribble of pre-cum running down the side of it as she licked her lips, stuffing her panties into my mouth where I could taste her.

I didn't understand the chains, I wasn't going to run. They were uncomfortable, so unfortunately I had to spit out the panties.

"You... you don't like Taihou's taste?" She said, her eyes tearing up.

"I will eat your pussy for days you taste so fucking delicious, Taihou. Just take these off of me, you really think I'm going to go anywhere?" I rattled the chains, and she grabbed a key, quickly undoing them and letting me rest my arms.

"So Shikikan loves Taihou, right? Right? I knew it, I knew you always loved me, that you would let Taihou take care of you, that Taihou would protect you and make sure you dressed well and cook you dinner and..." Her eyes flashed as they widened, and I nodded.

There's two reasons I finally came out with it. One, if I turned her down she probably would have only come to the conclusion herself and two, if I would die I would at least enjoy myself before the end.

"Taihou... of course I love you," I said, eyeing her slender body as she disrobed, her large breasts flopping out as she positioned herself over my stiff member, taking it between her breasts and drooling onto the tip.

Her saliva flowed down it as she squeezed her tits together, letting their soft warmth permeate me. I moaned slightly as she smiled, giggling happily.

"I knew it~ Now, Taihou will show Shikikan just how much she loves him, ok? Do you like them? Do you like my breasts? Look, I'm playing with my nipples as I squeeze your dick with my cleavage, Shikikan, do you like it? Does it feel good? I hope so~," She spoke rapidly, the intensity of her voice rising as her excitement grew.

"It feels great, Taihou! I love you!" I moaned, my hands scrunching up the sheets as I trembled in pleasure. There was something about the danger I knew I was in that excited me.

"Shikikan! Taihou loves you too, so much! Shikikan, you like smelling the other girls, but Taihou smells the best, right? After Shikikan cums he can sniff Taihou's armpit, just like he used to sniff Suruga's! I'll make a much better wife than Suruga, you'll see! Look, I even brought along this promise ring, I made it myself, and I made one for you too so everyone knows you're mine!" She rapidly stroked me with her flesh as her feverish voice continued unabated.

"Taihou, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out as she buried me in her breasts, gasping as I shot my load into them, covering them with my cum. I moaned softly as she slowly straddled me, rubbing her quim against my member, her juices soaking me. She leaned down and kissed me, her tongue

pressing to mine as her surprisingly tender kisses only made me increasingly infatuated with her.

Her lips were so soft, her mouth so sensual. Her saliva was delicious, and I felt like an addict in need of a drug. She lifted her arm up and leaned on her other one, sticking her armpit in my face. I wasted no time, inhaling her intoxicating scent and licking it.

"Shikikan... Shikikan is licking my armpit! Sniffing so much... Does Taihou smell that good? Taihou must smell better than all the other girls, combined! Yes, show your love for Taihou while she rubs her pussy against your cock. Do you like it? You can cum inside Taihou as much as you want, but Shikikan likes anal too, so we can do it there, after," she moaned as she finally removed her armpit, sitting up and taking me inside of her, engulfing my manhood to its base as she rode me, her hips smacking mine with every motion she made, her lust driving her wild.

Well, it was driving me pretty crazy too, and I reached up and grabbed her cum covered tits, my fingers sinking into them as she moaned, covering my hands with hers. My mind was going blank, Taihou... Taihou... fuck! I could only think about her beauty, her perfection, just how much I needed her, and I...

"Taihou! I want you to bear my children!" I cried out, and she came, just like that, squirting as she ground against me, her insides squeezing tightly, causing me to lose control and cum deep inside her.

"Yes, Yes! Shikikan... Taihou will have your children, Shikikan! They'll be the only other girls you'll ever love, but not more than Taihou! Taihou loves you the most too! Ahn~! Your cum is filling me up, painting my walls! Taihou can feel you throbbing inside!" She moaned as she continued straddling me, then collapsed on top of me, her head resting on her chest, a satisfied smile on her face as her soft moans turned into snores.

Spent, I soon fell asleep myself, though it felt like only a short time later she was waking me up again, playing with my semi-erect member. I had to piss like you wouldn't believe and told her as such.

"Shikikan, Taihou will take care of you. Taihou will be your toilet too, so go ahead and use Taihou however you like, here..." She got on her knees as I got out of the bed, and gladly accepted my cock into her mouth, taking it down her throat as I relaxed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as I relieved myself inside of her throat, filling her stomach with my urine. She grabbed my hands as I held her to my base, but I kept her firmly there.

"Taihou is my toilet... ahh... this feels incredible, I've never done this... Taihou, do you like it? Do you like it when your Shikikan pisses down your throat?" I teased her, pulling out before I was finished, her desperate swallowing not enough to keep up, the rest getting onto her face.

"Shikikan used Taihou like his toilet, so that means that Taihou is the only one for Shikikan right? Taihou is useful only to Shikikan? Taihou... needs to be useful to Shikikan or Taihou only wants to die! Taihou loves Shikikan so much though, so if Shikikan loves Taihou too that means Taihou is useful to Shikikan! Ahh, I know, I know what to do, Taihou has been getting ready for you, Shikikan, so go ahead and use Taihou's butt, ok?" She turned around and leaned on the bed, presenting her ass to me, her perfect ass, plump and firm, in my face.

I pushed my rapidly hardening manhood into it, easily penetrating her soft ass and pounding her immediately as she cried out in pleasure, moaning as I fucked her senseless. I had to hold the shipgirl up as her knees buckled, her surprisingly delicate form collapsing from the pleasure.

"Taihou, does it feel good? I love being in your ass, I just want to keep my cock in here and fill you

up, do you like that? Do you want that?" I spoke gruffly, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back. She stared at me, an intense love, and lust, suffusing her expression.

"Yes, Shikikan... Yes! Yes! As long as Taihou is yours Taihou will love whatever Shikikan loves! Taihou needs to make sure Shikikan is happy and safe and healthy and loved and only Taihou can do that!"

"Then accept this!" I thrust deep inside of her and released my seed into her bowels as she moaned, drooling from the pleasure. I pulled out of her and began to masturbate furiously, quickly bringing myself to orgasm again to cover that amazing ass with my thick cum.

When I was done, I sat on the couch, panting. I was spent, btu Taihou came over and sat down on my lap, demanding my kisses and responsing with a tender love that surprised me. She rested her head against my shoulder, and soon after I was asleep again.

Can't a guy get any sleep? So much noise, and bright light, and...

Dreamless.

I opened my eyes to find Suruga standing over me, a worried expression on her face. Ibuki and Azuma were there as well. I groaned, my body hurt. I remembered bits and pieces, and Taihou. Suruga hugged me as Azuma and Ibuki smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness, that locator chip saved your life," Suruga cried into my arms. "The thought of losing you again is just... I can't... I love you so mcuh!"

"I love you so much, Suruga... I... I remember bits and pieces but, what happened? Taihou?" I said, trying to think. Azuma giggled.

"Ahh, Shikikan is so popular. Taihou took you to a little cabin, deep in the woods, over a couple hundred kilometers from here. We found you pretty quick though, you weren't even gone half a day. Takao and Kinu are holding Taihou, Akagi and Kaga are standing watch over her as well. She's not to be underestimated," the big cruiser pulled me away from Suruga, kissing me and then squishing my face into her breasts as she coddled me.

Ibuki cleared her throat, "Shikikan, I... restored your memories, you were drugged pretty heavily, and... they'll come back in a few more minutes."

She seemed rather flustered, and when I remembered what had happened, I saw why. I went bright red as Ibuki giggled.

"You are such a naughty boy, Shikikan..." Ibuki smiled and left after giving me a quick peck, leaving me at the mercy of Azuma and Suruga. Well, more Azuma, though Suruga's choking noises made it obvious that she felt the odds weren't in her favor.

"Suruga, as the leader of the fleet with Taihou, I need you to be there. Is that ok?" I asked her, my tone serious. She nodded.

"I understand, Shikikan. I know it's soon and you need your rest but we should take care of this now."

We made our way to the room where she was being held, Akagi and Kaga standing outside while Taihou sat, unrestrained, inside with Kinu and Takao at the ready. She merely smiled when she saw me and jumped up, but sat back down when Suruga walked in.

"Oh, Suruga is here too... I know she's the leading officer but..." Taihou looked imploringly at me.

"Taihou... this is serious. We need to talk. I want you to be a part of this fleet, and most of all I want you and I to enjoy each other's company. Everyone in this room understands, but why don't you, Taihou?" I asked her. She trembled slightly.

"Taihou loves Shikikan very, very much! Yet, Shikikan has chosen Suruga as his shipfu, and Taihou knows that she will never be the same as Suruga in Shikikan's heart, or even Kinu... did you ever think Shikikan would take an interest in you, Lieutenant?" She looked at the serious shipgirl, who said nothing, but I saw a slight blush rise. Taihou turned back to me, "I love you, Shikikan! Taihou must protect you and take care of you, keep you safe! Even Taihou couldn't keep Taihou safe, but she will make up for it!"

"I understand that, but you nearly killed me!" I pulled down my collar and exposed the bruises on my neck, something I still don't remember. "You can't stand the idea of me even looking at another shipgirl, so how am I supposed to trust you?" I let go of my collar, repositioning it to mostly hide the bruises.

"Shikikan! You said you loved me!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I do love you, Taihou, but I love the others, too!" I brought my fist down on the table, making everyone jump as I seethed with rage. I wanted Taihou, sure, but I also didn't want to fucking die!

"Shikikan... hates... Taihou..." The distraught carrier looked at me, her eyes so filled with sorrow and longing that my anger dissipated and I held out my arms. She stood up and slowly made her way to me, hugging me tightly.

"I could never hate you... I already told you I love you, right?" I stroked her head as she sobbed. "Taihou... I know what happened. I know partially why you feel the way you do, the things you say about protecting me, needing to care for me, to make sure I'm happy and safe and such... you can do that without all the... bullshit. Fuck, I love you a lot, and you're hard not to be around."

She laughed a little, looking up at me with her tear-streaked face, "Shikikan... Taihou wants to try, and... Taihou won't threaten any of the other girls but Shikikan must take care of Taihou too! I want to feel your love, not just be a concubine or toy or whatever..." She looked away.

"Takao, Suruga... have you ever felt that way?" I asked the other two in the room who I had married some time ago.

"Never, Shikikan," Takao said, and smiled.

"Well, I don't think I'm a good comparison since we... ah... sorry... no, I've never felt that way," Suruga blushed.

Taihou looked at them and back to me, and then hugged me fiercely, "I should... talk to Akagi... but, Shikikan, I need to hear it one more time, please..."

"Taihou, I love you," I said, my voice earnest. She kissed me and smiled.

"I love you too~" She let go of me and left, and I heard her and Akagi begin a conversation as they walked away.

Suruga looked at me and shook her head, "I can't believe that worked! You have a way about you, Shikikan..." Suruga grabbed my arm, and I looked at Takao, giving her a wink.

"I can't believe you aren't jealous," I laughed, and Suruga just smiled.

"It's not in my nature, Shikikan, though you let her choke you..." She stopped and turned to me, grinning.

"There will be no choking! At least not until this heals..." I sighed, rubbing my neck. I was thinking about how we would spend our vacation when Akashi turned the corner and dropped a bunch of folders into my hands.

"Nyaa! New arrivals, Shikikan! Make sure to take a look, ok?" She took off, and I stopped, opening the first one, my eyes going wide as I felt my heart pound in my chest. I looked at Suruga, who just shook her head.

"You're hopeless... I can tell when you've already made up your mind. All right, let's go meet her. I'll never be jealous, though... because I have you inside of me, forever~."

Suruga and I embraced, our tender kiss igniting our connection and bringing a warmth to our souls that only we could experience. If I had one thing in the universe... I would want it to be Suruga.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! I know Commander's Duty is normally my focus but... well, I hope the wait was worth it! Taihou... may seem amicable but I think I'm not finished yet, it took Akagi awhile not to just go full yandere on Shikikan, and I'm sure Taihou will need some work as well. Thank goodness for Albacore, eh? _

_Suruga and Shikikan... goddamn I love her so much, and I am so unashamed of how much I write about her. Next chapter will be a little more relaxed as well. Oh, Naganami. _

_Naganami. Naganami... NAGANAMI! _

_I fell in love with her so fast that I had to write her a very special fic, which I already uploaded, but oh boy is she going to get some special treatment in CD. Even Suruga won't be able to resist that floof! _

_What a little deredere ball of love and floof, my heart... hnng... _

_Anyway, thanks for reading and, as always, feel free to pop into the discord server. Link is in the r/delusionalcookie subreddit! _


	19. Desire Unshackled

I stood there, looking at our newest arrival. She smiled as her large, bushy tail stood behind her, and her ears looked so soft. I wanted to caress them. The white of their floof contrasting sharply with the jet black of her hair. Even her tail had a stark white streak through it, shining with an exquisite lustre in the sunlight pouring in from the open windows.

She blushed as I continued to look at her, and I was surprised to see how short her skirt was, showing off her lovely thighs. Her dress hardly contained her ample bosom… I was having a hard time thinking she was just a destroyer. Though I knew one thing…

I was in love. From the moment I laid eyes on her, when her sweet voice rang out in greeting, when she returned my gaze, her lovely golden eyes resting on mine. Suruga sighed and pushed me forward.

"Shikikan, I'm so happy to be here! Suruga is here too, that's great! Um, so… I might just be a destroyer but I was a flagship, once! I think… my best contribution will be… ah… love! I love you, Shikikan! The others, too," her voice just… so sweet, so soft. It was an actual comfort to hear it.

"Naganami, I, um… it's so… ah, jeez…" I stumbled over my words, and Naganami took the initiative, bringing me into a tight embrace, her tail wrapping itself around us. Her head rested in the space below my chin, pushing up as I returned her embrace. Her breasts were soft against me, and my heart was pounding.

Her tail, though… it was so incredibly soft. Beyond soft. It's warmth infused me as she wrapped it around us, and we stood like that until she reached up and tilted my head down, giving me a tender kiss before backing away.

A noise made me turn to see Suruga standing there, blushing furiously as she watched us, "Suruga, are you ok? I'm sorry if this is…"

"N-no! I swear, I'm not jealous. If anything, I understand now what it looked like when we were first together, and how it looked like you were being taken away despite knowing that would never happen. Plus, I've got you inside me… forever," Suruga smiled and shook her head, relaxing. "What I want… is to feel her tail."

"Ah! Of course, though… I want to see your tanuki side first," Naganami teased her. I was learning quickly that this shipgirl was having quite an effect on not only me, but others. I watched Suruga hug her tail, and smiled. She even let her ears show. It was sweet, but I felt a sudden ache, a need for the short, stacked shipfu that showed up in my life. Naganami looked at me and held out her arms, and accepted my kisses with glee, returning them just as easily.

"I have to ask… I don't think I've ever been this taken with a shipgirl before, at least not since Suruga," I admitted, Suruga too busy sighing into Naganami's tail to hear.

"Oh, Shikikan… I feel it too! Though let's not be too hasty, ok? I'd like to get to know you better, learn each other in every way we can…" She bit her lip, we returned to our embrace, kissing as my hands wandered, caressing her rump, squeezing its soft flesh and…

My hand brushed against her exposed slit, and she moaned softly into my mouth. I was surprised, but she took her own hand and held mine there as I rubbed her, focusing on her clit as she grew gradually wetter.

She didn't care for undergarments, apparently, even with her short skirt. I pulled her closer as my fingers entered her, and she broke our kiss, looking up at me and panting heavily. Her hand caressed the bulge in my pants, and I looked over to see even Suruga was taking notice as I fingered Naganami.

"Shikikan… it's good… inside of me… ahh! Let me show you how I can take care of you in other ways?" Her severe blush and soft skin were driving me crazy, and I picked her up, cradling her as I looked at Suruga.

"Suruga… I have to," I told her, and my shipfu nodded.

"I want to join, though… I want to be there too," she demanded, and I nodded, looking at Naganami.

"I want to make Suruga feel good too," she said, and we quickly made our way back to our quarters. In no time we were nude, my member pressing against Naganami's soft skin as we kissed, Suruga behind me, her lips fluttering against my neck.

I could feel both of them pressing against me, and Suruga reached around, taking hold of my cock and stroking it softly as I caressed Naganami's soft, perfect skin. Their heat poured into me, and I felt as though my loins were on fire.

I brought Naganami to the bed, laying her down and penetrating her, my member parting her slit and sliding into her as a key fits into a lock. Suruga sat beside me, kissing me as I thrust, Naganami's cunt squeezing me as she moaned, and I felt her hands reach up and take mine.

Suruga rubbed her clit, teasing herself as she watched her Shikikan and who she knew would soon share their bed. As Naganami pulled me closer to her, I felt her legs wrap around me, squeezing me against her with every thrust, her desire absolute and all-consuming. Being with her filled my heart with unadulterated affection, and unsurprisingly I felt our souls meet as she poured herself into me.

I accepted her soul, and as our lovemaking grew more fevered, her lips pressed tight to mine, her tongue swimming in my mouth as I groped her breast…

I felt a sudden sensation of completeness. I felt… whole, and I had just one shard left of myself to give, one hidden piece, small and special. It was nowhere near what I had given to Suruga, but I wanted, no…

I needed Naganami to have this last piece of me. I knew she was special, and that she was as integral to my future as Suruga. While she could never take Suruga's place… she could stand at our side.

I moaned, as, wordlessly, she came, her eyes wide as I felt her juices flow over my member, her cum covering my crotch as I thrust deep inside her one last time as the heat inside me overwhelmed my senses and my manhood swelled. My climax was sudden and violent, hot seed filling up Naganami as she moaned and squirmed, her womb filled for the very first time.

In that moment, I gave her my final shard, and her eyes lit up with realization, tears of unimaginable joy streaming down them as the pieces of her soul she gifted to me fit perfectly into the missing spots, and now…

A light, a heat filled me as we lay together, eyes only for each other, my head resting on her tail like a pillow. Suruga on the other side of me, spooning me and caressing me, fully aware of what had just happened and as needful as could be.

Naganami nodded, and I turned around, smiling and kissing Suruga, making love to her with a passion new to both of us. I felt myself inside her as we reached out and touched in a way that was once unique only to us…

Suruga, though, had eyes for Naganami as well, and climbed on top of her so I could take her while she kissed the lovely destroyer, luxuriating in her tail as it wrapped around the three of us.

I bent over Suruga, my arms wrapping around her and fondling her breasts while I pounded her, my lips urgently seeing out her lips, the scent of Suruga and Naganami together overwhelming me. I pulled out of them and, heedless of my cum trickling from Naganami's slit, pressed my nose in between them, inhaling their pure musk as my cock twitched, aching to be inside Suruga again.

Yet, I couldn't pull myself away. I felt such comfort, such love, such irresistible, pure desire when I inhaled them I failed to tear myself away! It was only when Suruga begged for me to be inside her again that I could acquiesce, and their scent stayed strong in my nose as I continued to fuck Suruga. Naganami's hand reached up and took hold of mine, gripping them as I approached my climax.

Another white-hot sensation coursed through me as I filled Suruga, and for the first time, I felt the three of us together. Naganami was there with both of us, her soul shining with her pure, sweet love.

We lay together, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, Suruga and Nagami on either side of me, my arms wrapped around them and holding me close as their soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

No words were needed to know what happened, to know that I was no longer in danger of losing them, and they of losing me.

I slept the sleep of a man who was finally complete.

* * *

Sniff.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniiiiffffff.

"Shikikan! We're in the middle of the hall, someone might see…" Naganami moaned softly as she braced herself against the wall, her legs trembling and her juices glistening on her dripping slit as I buried my face in her ass, my nose pressed tightly against her anus.

I just couldn't help myself. She smelled amazing, and her tail wrapped itself around me as though she was trying to hide this lewd act from any passing observer. I only inhaled deeper, spreading her ass and squeezing it as her intoxicating scent drew me into a lustful trance.

"Your ass smells amazing, Naganami! I've never… I've smelled nothing so good in my entire life…" I moaned softly, my cock throbbing in excitement as Naganami filled me with desire.

"I can smell your happiness too, Shikikan… I… ahn… your tongue is…" She wobbled a bit as I finally licked her cute little asshole, my tongue teasing her pink flesh. I leaned back to watch it flex a little before diving right back in, my tongue penetrating her as her soft sounds of pleasure grew an octave with sudden excitement.

Her habit of not wearing panties was just… beyond exciting, and the day before yesterday we had fooled around in a broom closet, then another night of passion with Suruga. Yesterday, I had taken her in the shower, multiple times, before Suruga had even woken up.

Though I had Suruga before, during, and after she was waking up, my member deep inside her rectum one way to say good morning! Well, anyway… Naganami's scent was always getting me worked up and today I couldn't slake my thirst. My tongue massaged the walls of her rectum, drinking in her scent, her taste, her essence.

Her tail hugged me tightly as I continued my ministrations, unknowing and uncaring of any potential observers. Her soft skin delighted my fingers as they sunk into her shapely behind, and I slid my tongue down to taste her juices as her ardor rose, her musk heavy in my nostrils.

Shivering in delight, I stood up and undid my trousers, letting them fall to the floor as my manhood finally stood free of its prison. I pushed into her slit and thrust as her fluids coated me. I turned her head to kiss her, and she responded as eagerly as I hoped. I reached around Naganami and groped her breasts, her nipples firm against my fingers.

"Naganami… you always make me feel so… so… ahn… happy!" I said to her as I pounded her from behind.

"I love being with you too, Shikikan, and I love you…" She said, smiling as she reached back and took my cock into her hands, forcing me to pull out of her. "I know what you want, and I'm going to give it to you, because…" she blushed, "I want to feel it, deep inside me. I want you to take my butt and make it your own."

She guided me against her anus and pressed back against my head. She spread slowly to accommodate my girth, yet I watched as my head slipped inside of her. Naganami's tail wrapped around us, forcing us together until she had taken me to the base, moaning, her eyes wide with lust and pleasure.

It was… fucking…

Incredible!

She was squeezing me so tight, but it was almost as though she had such fine control over her ass she was massaging my cock with it despite not even moving.

"Naganami! Your ass… your ass is the best! I can hardly stand up…" I moaned as I fought back against my orgasm, but she continued to squeeze against me, my entire length feeling her tender yet firm attack. I couldn't help it…

My loins ached, and with a groan of satisfaction I loosed my first load into her ass, my cum streaming deep into her rectum and filling her bowels. Even as I came, I pulled her to me and thrust rapidly, her moaning filling the corridor.

"It was so good you came right away? Aha… I love feeling your cock in my ass, Shikikan, you can keep it there forever! My butt is yours, ok? Take it as much and as often as you want, please~. I need you to keep going, I'm gonna cum soon too, I'm gonna cum from my ass!" She moaned as she pushed back against my thrusts.

I buried my face in her long, soft hair, inhaling its scent and kissing her neck as I could, my hands gripping her breasts tightly, yet when I tried to let go she made a sound of protest, demanding that I squeeze them harder.

Bolts of pleasure surged through me as thrust faster, my climax filling her bowels further as she moaned, her own climax erupting from her. I pulled out of her and, still hard, picked her up, and turned her around. She wrapped her arms around me, and I finagled my member into her gaping anus as she wrapped her legs around me. I pushed her against the wall and locked my mouth to hers as I pounded her ass; her dress hanging loose about her.

After I came again, I carried her into a room nearby and lay her on the bed. There, she brought her knees up and spread her legs, exposing her dripping wet slit and her now impressively gaped asshole.

It slipped inside of her easily, and I grabbed her thighs, pushing them down as I thrust deep into her, my cum seeping from her as I agitated it. Her slit was dripping with her juices, and she reached forward, rubbing her clit as she came repeatedly, her body given to lust.

A trickle of drool ran down her chin as her mouth hung open, her tongue hanging out just enough to make it erotic. Her eyes were glued to me, and as I stared back into their golden depths, I could feel her essence, and the gifts we gave to one another connected as her rectum squeezed me tightly.

"I can feel it again, Shikikan! I can feel it inside me, it's so warm, and I can... your smell is... it's joy, ahn... you're filling every bit of me with your joy!" Naganami's voice was husky, her desire seemingly infinite, a perfect match for myself.

"I love you, Naganami!" I proclaimed, and she giggled.

"I know~," she teased, her voice soft as she moaned. Another orgasm tore through me, and I felt my exhaustion creep in. I pulled out of her and lay at her side, turning her so she was facing me and pulling her close, lifting her leg over my hip and pressing my member against her anus, slipping it in as she moaned.

Our lips met as I thrust into her slowly, savoring the feel of her entire body against mine as she gently bit my lip, her eyes turned to mine and her tail pulling me against her as I squeezed her ass with one hand, her head laying on my other arm.

My slow thrusts gradually took me towards my climax, but I could feel hers come first as she squirted against me. She sighed with pleasure and I felt a warm wetness course over me as I thrust fully into her, about to cum.

"Ahh... Shikikan... I'm sorry, but I..." Naganami looked a little embarrassed as she relieved herself, unable to control her bladder after numerous climaxes. It was warm against me, and I moaned as I came inside of her again, my cock twitching as I gripped her ass.

"It's... it's ok..." I told her, and she smiled as we stayed like that, unmoving. "Truth be told, it isn't the first time, ehe..." I chuckled nervously, but she just smiled.

"Nagato, and Kaga, yes? I heard them talking about it, maybe we can try a little more next time, I love anything that makes you happy, Shikikan," she yawned as she closed her eyes.

This position was a little awkward to sleep in, so I disentangled us before laying together again. I couldn't be arsed to do anything else, so we just fell asleep stewing in our mixed fluids, uncaring about anything but each other.

* * *

Well, that happened.

Suruga sighed as she peeked around the corner and saw Shikikan and Naganami fucking like animals in the hallway, but couldn't help herself, and reached inter her skirt to tease her own clit.

His cock was gaping her ass, and she could see it from here, letting out a slight moan at the thought of him doing the same thing to her.

She didn't feel jealous, but she knew that Naganami represented a dynamic shift, and that the destroyer would now be as much a part of his life as Suruga herself was. Well, she was never exclusive in the first place, but perhaps she had just become used to her position at the top of the heap.

Though Suruga could tell that Shikikan's relationship with Naganami was not like her own, at least not entirely. She supposed that she should find some comfort in that.

She didn't feel jealous, but what did she feel? To have another given the same gift, no matter how small, as they gave her, felt... surreal. She watched them go into the room, quickly ducking out of sight, though she doubted they would have seen her, regardless.

She peered through the door as they lay curled together, and she saw a glow around them she knew as something that she and Shikikan shared. She sighed, and decided that she would not be able to rationalize away her feelings, despite knowing he needed to be there for so many other and had already given her so much.

Though, he had never asked her to do that... thing. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought, but was curious as to how it felt. For her to do it to him, or for him to do it... inside her...

"What are you doing, Suruga?" A voice made her jump as she looked over to see Shimakaze smiling at her. She quietly closed the door and led the destroyer away,

"N-nothing! Um..." Suruga felt her tanuki ears appear and groaned. Shimakaze giggled and reached up to stroke them. Suruga knelt down so she could.

"I'm sorry I can't join you again, but Yamato said they needed here me for now. Hopefully one day! Do you want to spend the day with me? I know you're the main secretary and... ehe... wife of Shikikan, but I miss you so much," Shimakaze's hopeful look would've made Suruga abandon the Commander to spend the day with her even if Naganami hadn't already made sure he was busy.

"I'd love to, you're a dear friend, and I was a fool not to notice it sooner," Suruga patted the destroyer's head, and they went off to enjoy the delights that only the Sakura empire could provide.

* * *

"Looks like we can finally speak again, Commander," my mirror image spoke to me as we stood on a platform, tracks running off into the horizon. This station was the only thing out in the desert, and I wondered why I was back here, again.

Yet, I felt no fear, at least not what I had felt before. After all, what could he take from me? I slept alone on my cruiser, Naganami leading the transport fleet and Suruga beside Nagato and the other vixens. It had been a busy week, and I honestly just needed a good night's rest, alone.

"What do you want, Siren?" I asked him, and he scoffed.

"Do not confuse me with them… they are merely tools to test you. You may have seen a few like me before… in fact, that's why I'm here."

"I don't follow…"

"Look at it this way; You survived. You lost most of yourself, but your kansen love you so intensely that they willingly gave up parts of themselves so you may live. Then, you gave what you had left to two of them," he explained, his glowing eyes narrowing in annoyance.

I shook my head, "You're saying that you can't do what you did before, whatever that may be… because they're protecting what little I have left of me?"

He laughed, "Spot on. Though, I'm surprised you lived. You seem to not care much about your own life."

"I don't. I feel my life is meaningless in and of itself. I mean, from what I remember of my life before this, I was a fuck-up. Drowning myself in multiple ways, apathy reigning supreme because, at the end of the day, I could just end myself if that came to it," I felt little in the way of emotion as I discussed the possibilities I used to consider. I was well past the point of it being personally impactful.

"Yet you live. Why bother?"

"Them," I replied simply.

"Hmph, you seriously place your value, which is not as little as you may think, in the hands of the Kansen? You think Suruga and Naganami will never leave your side?" He chuckled, as if privy to information I wasn't.

"Why would they?" I felt suspicious. In the distance, I heard the faint whistle of an approaching train.

"You stretch yourself so thin, trying to make each of your shipgirls feel truly loved. Naganami is a rare breed, completely incapable of jealousy, but Suruga is becoming troubled. Why would I share this with you? Well, so you can help prevent something coming of it. She loves you dearly."

He stopped, looking out across the desert, and I saw a sudden exhaustion creep over him, its tendrils exposing the wrinkles in his features.

He sighed and continued, "You've passed my test, at least. You lived because of them, but there is another place, where they lived despite their Commander. You know nothing of the true conflict, but they will be able to help you. How, I do not know… I cannot see the future. Yet you and I are still bound, though I doubt we will have a chance to speak like this again."

Drowsiness tugged at my awareness as I responded, "I just have one last question, then… why did you choose me for this test, assuming you had a choice?"

"You showed a great weakness, yet you didn't let it end you. Somehow, despite your desire to die, you lived. I just have one last question. If you would humor me," he turned to me, his eyes boring into mine, "Why do you crave your end so much? You've already died once, so why not embrace your reality? It's obvious you enjoy it."

The train whistle rang clearly as it headed into the station, the mechanical beast slowing to a halt with a rush of steam and a huff of its brakes. I considered his question for a moment before responding.

"Life isn't everything, and while I try to do my best while I'm here, I do not fear death, and welcome it when it comes because I do not seek it. My goal is not to serve myself, but to make sure my girls have the best life they can, and will know love. Some may capture my heart in a way difficult to articulate, so profound are my emotions for them, but all of them deserve love. Now, I believe you have a train to catch," I held out my hand, and he took it. A brief handshake, nothing more, no strange energies, no nothing. Just two men… well, one man and one being taking on the appearance of one… acknowledging each other.

"Just… one more thing. You ever think I'll get to fuck Purifier?" I asked, completely serious. To my surprise, he chuckled.

"Beneath it all you are still who you are… To answer your question, however… it isn't a matter of if, it's a matter of when."

With that, he turned and boarded his train.

I watched the train pull away as darkness swam into my vision, as though the train were taking the very fabric of reality along with it.

When I woke, I felt lonely. The pre-dawn hour was still as I went out onto the deck to examine the ships at anchor. The first rays of light were coming over the horizon, but it would be some time yet before we set off. I heard soft footsteps and turned to find Helena smiling at me.

"Good morning, Commander. I made you some coffee, I figured you'd be up early. Did you sleep well?" She handed me a thermos, and I took a swig. Excellent as usual.

"Helena, you're very thoughtful, thank you. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm well enough, just happy to see you again. Can we spend some time together? I'd love to watch the sunrise with you," She asked, blushing slightly.

"I'd love to," I replied, pulling her close to me, my arm around her waist as we looked to the east. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed in contentment.

I missed this. Sometimes I forget how important the little moments like this are. Though, thinking back, Helena held a special place among all the shipfus. If it wasn't for her…

Well, let's not think about that too much.

"Helena, I love you," I said, wondering how such simple words could carry such emotional weight.

"I love you too, Commander. Always," she replied, and her tender kiss was the perfect way to greet a fresh day.

* * *

Le Malin was acting as my secretary during the trip back to the port, but she was… less than dependable. I enjoyed a good nap, but all she ever did was nap, and I was suspecting that I was sleeping much more than I should. I would have a coffee when I got back from my daily rounds, where Le Malin would always offer to stay behind and finish up whatever work I didn't get done.

Now, normally I would have believed her, but I recently opened a cupboard in my ship's office and discovered that there were more than a few unfinished files. Now, I do most of my work on the computer now, but there is still plenty of goddamn paperwork to be done.

I always seemed to feel tired much faster around 3 or so, and would normally call it a day never later than 4 because I was just unable to stay awake. Right after I had my coffee. I suppose it took me just a little too long to find out for my pride's sake.

Yet here she was, standing in front of me, unaware that I was watching her pour cold medicine into my coffee along with cream and sugar. She turned, grinning, and screamed when she saw me, dropping the cup on the ground.

She looked on at me with something approaching sheer terror as I regarded her, my expression carefully blank.

"Commander! It's… it's not what you think…" She looked away as I regarded her small form. She had a nice, if petite, bust, but her hips were quite shapely… She was beautiful and had an air of grace about her that did wonders to offset her lazy tendencies.

The ship's office was spacious, the cruiser was by no means a standard model, and I had all the accoutrements of the port aboard.

"Le Malin… how long have you been dosing me with that?" I asked her, and her face went deep red as she stuttered.

"U-umm… I'll get the work done now!" She tried to get past me, but I blocked her. She let out a defeated noise.

"I suppose you'll just have to work overtime to make up for it, won't you?" I grinned, and she shook her head violently.

"N-no! I hate working overtime, I just wanna sleep…" She whined.

"If you can satisfy me, then you won't have to. Is that fair?"

"Hmph… I knew you were gonna ask that eventually… I heard about what you like to do… You're a pervert!" She huffed, pushing her chest out, challenging me.

"Yeah, I am," I picked her up and laid her on the couch. She didn't resist.

"I was hoping… this would go a little differently…" she sighed, "You always work late it seems, and whenever you get done, you just eat and go to bed… I wanted to… go on a date… or something..." Her expression seemed so disappointed that I stopped and sat up.

She sensed something had changed, so she sat up as well, resting her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her and sighed, "Maybe I am just a pervert… I keep thinking about doing lewd things with you but…"

She giggled, "I know~… Commander, you really spend little time with the Vichya shipgirls… though I did see that you and Tartu have snuck off more than a few times together. I may not have her body but I'd like to do that stuff too, you know!" Her emphatic voice made me chuckle. I suppose it wasn't so bad being such a lewd bastard. "Anyway… I'm not a dummy, I can see the way you look at me, and I keep getting this funny feeling in my chest when I look at you, so…"

She grinned and straddled me before continuing, "I think I may love you after all, and for once… I might even work a little overtime for you. I would like the full treatment, of course~, I am a lady after all."

"Love, huh?" I pretended to not understand, but her pouty face made my laugh softly, "of course I love you too, Malin…" I could feel her breath tickling my lips, her eyes boring into mine as if trying to verify that I was telling the truth.

When her lips met mine, I suppose I had my answer. Soft, petite, lovely… her kiss was tender and slow, and I savored every moment of it. Her small body pressed to mine as I reached behind her, pulling her against me as her arms tightened around my neck.

I could feel the softness of her body beneath her clothes, and I ached to tear them away, to…

She broke the kiss, "I know what you're thinking, Commander…"

"Do you have any objections?" I traced her jawline with my finger.

"You have to bring me to dinner after, though… and we have to take a day off, and…" she began listing her demands.

"I'll even let you sleep in," I reassured her.

"Commander…" she smiled and drew me into a tight hug, her head on my shoulder. I nuzzled her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled, her cute voice melting my heart. I don't know what had drawn me to her initially, but I could feel her love, and her trust.

"Y-you should be taking the lead, you know…" She whispered, and I undressed her, letting her top fall to her waist. Her small breasts, now exposed, begged for my attentions. She moaned softly as I kissed her nipple, my tongue caressing it.

I could taste her sweat on it, the labor of her day's work sweet against my tongue. I massaged her breast with my other hand, gently pinching her nipple, rolling it between my fingers as the soft skin of her breast pushed back against my hand.

"Are my breasts really so captivating? They're small but I know you like destroyers so… ahn…" Her soft moans punctuated her speech as she struggled to continue speaking, "I wanna… I wanna be with you, Commander, please… promise me you'll take care of me? Maybe… not work me too hard?"

I broke away from her breasts and looked her in the eyes, "Of course I'll take care of you, and overtime will be voluntary, I promise, ehe," I chuckled as she blew a raspberry at me. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off before pulling me against me and engulfing her mouth with my own, her tongue lashing against mine as her lust grew alongside my own.

I felt her grind against my member through my trousers, and I could feel a faint wetness as her juices dribbled through her tights. She wasn't wearing panties. She really was quite lazy! I didn't care though; I loved it. I lifted her arm and buried my face in her exposed armpit as she giggled. She was ticklish, but I was so taken by her musk that I couldn't resist drawing my tongue along her sweat.

"Commander… that's my sweat… you really like it? Ok then… you can take all you want," Le Malin stretched her arm up to give me easy access, and I took advantage of it, her scent exciting me and making me want her with a passion. My heart was pounding… My excitement was overwhelming!

It seemed with every new shipgirl my love, and lust, grew stronger. She tore open her tights as she fumbled with my zipper, and soon I could feel the heat of her crotch press against my manhood. I pulled my nose from her armpit, but all I could smell was her.

"Malin… you're perfect, you know that? Small and perfect…" I looked down, but her skirt hid her slit from view. She grabbed hold of me as I throbbed, guiding me against her. She rubbed my tip against her labia, her juices coating me.

"Do you like that? Does it feel good? I want you inside of me~," she moaned softly as she guided it into her, stifling a slight cry as I penetrated her for the first time, slowly lowering herself onto me. She took my full length rather quickly, but didn't move after I hit her deepest parts.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, concerned as she screwed up her face in concentration.

"Ah… n-no… I'm just… a bit tired," she gasped as I gently thrust upwards, and began moving herself, her hands gripping mine as she rode me.

"Well, I hope you can keep going for a while," I teased her. She sighed.

"I… have been made aware of your peculiar stamina, yes…" but she then grinned, "I'll make sure you fill me up properly, again and again. I know you're used to all kinds, but how about we take this slow?"

Le Malin teased me by bringing herself up until just my tip was inside her, and then gently moving only slightly, leaving me twitching madly as I fought to control myself. She would let herself down a little more each time, but then go back to just taking my tip.

However, when she took most of me, her moans changed as her eyes shone.

"You must have found where it feels best," I teased her, reaching around and gripping her ass through her tights, lightly fingering her anus.

"C-Commander! Right here… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" She cried out as she rode me right there, her climax squeezing against me as she squirted all over my cock. I covered a finger in her juices and began to gently push my finger into her ass.

She fell onto my cock and ground against me, her energy apparently exhausted. I helped by thrusting slowly up into her as she leaned against my shoulder, recovering. My finger made its way deeper into her, and her breathing quickened.

"Does it feel good? Do you enjoy having your ass played with?" I asked her, my voice rough with my lust.

"I know… the Commander likes to put his dick in there… but it feels pretty good…" she sighed in contentment as I worked it further in, and soon she could move slowly, this time along the entire length of my manhood. She wanted me to cum, and locked her lips to my own as I pushed another finger inside the first.

Our passionate kiss as I thrust my fingers into her ass was just what I needed to push me over the edge as she took me within her, my pulsing cock engorging as I prepared to unload my seed into Le Malin.

I moaned, pulling my fingers from her ass as I grabbed her hips, forcing her fully onto me as I filled her womb, my cum spilling out from between us as I wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me.

She cried out, and her pussy squeezed me tightly as she came again. I shivered with pleasure as she collapsed against me, and soon I lay her on her stomach, pulling her hips up and revealing her intimate parts. Her slit dripped my cum, but I tore her tights a little more so I could bury my face in her ass.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed before thrusting my tongue back into her ass, her rectum squeezing it as she panted heavily.

"Commander is eating my ass… does it really taste as good as you say?"

"It smells even better…" I pull my tongue out quickly to say before running it along her entire ass crack before proceeding to lick under her cheeks, gently biting the fat at the bottom, sucking on it before moving back to her anus.

"So… so lewd…" she moaned as I pulled apart her cheeks, ripping her tights further. I suppose I'd need to buy her quite a few just to make sure she'd never run out, because fuck… I didn't think something so inconsequential could turn me on so much. I was throbbing again, and I pulled my tongue out of her ass and got on my knees, pushing my member into her wet hole.

"I'm gonna… put it in your ass, Malin," I told her. She looked back at me and nodded her head slightly as my tip spread her anus. She moaned loudly, trying to grip the leather of the sofa as her rectum squeezed tightly against me.

"It's so tight… oh, it feels so good… your ass is amazing," I truly meant it, despite saying it so often, I meant it every time. It felt just a little different with each shipgirl, but it was always unique enough to make it like experiencing it for the first time all over again.

Her hips wobbled, and I held them up as I pushed deeper. With a shaky breath, she asked, "Does being inside your Vichya destroyer's ass make you happy, Commander?"

"Just being with you makes me happy, Le Malin… this, though… I can't quantify the pleasure this brings me," I said, finding it difficult to speak as I stared at her petite form, her ass swallowing my cock.

Her pussy twitched as she came, her juices flowing freely. I reached down and teased her clit as she came, her juices covering my fingers. I brought them up to my mouth and licked them clean, her taste inundating me with raw lust as I desired even more of her.

"Dirty… that's dirty… Commander…" she protested, but her voice was weak as I began to thrust, sucking the last of her juices from my fingers. I grabbed a handful of her hair and gently encouraged her to get on her hands. She turned her head to me as I continued to pull, but her expression only betrayed her desire.

"I love this feeling…" I said, letting myself slide deep into her with every thrust. My hips began moving on their own, faster and faster, until I felt myself pounding her, the lewd slap of my skin against hers driving me crazy as our moans reached a crescendo. She was pushing back against me, sudden energy filling her.

"Fuck my ass, Commander! Fill me up again~… You're gonna have to do this more often… It feels so good in my ass!" She cried out with pleasure as an ache filled me, my chest constricting as I thrust deep into her, preparing to fill her bowels with my seed.

It rendered her speechless as she felt it pour out deep inside of her, my body rigid as I pulled her hips against me. Her insides quivered as I covered them with my cum, and even though I hadn't finished, she fell forward, her body laying prone as she twitched. My cock erupted again, spraying her ass with my cum.

Small moans escaped her as she felt it hit her. Though, I was still hard, and I got up from the couch, kneeling beside her and thrusting my throbbing member into her mouth. She sucked on it idly, her eyes looking up at me as I used her mouth.

"You're draining me… Oh god… this is too good…" I felt myself spasm as I came too quickly, and she coughed as my cum covered the back of her throat.

This went on for some time, and by the time we were finished, both her holes were pouring my cum out of them, and she could barely move. Hell, I could barely move. Le Malin tried to say something, but her eyes closed and her soft snores quickly followed. Honestly, I was impressed she'd stayed awake throughout it all.

I carried her into the captain's cabin and cleaned her up as best I could in the shower before laying her on the bed before cleaning up myself. I was starving. When I left the bathroom, I saw her awake and naked, opening a box with her name on it. She looked at me, suddenly awake.

"A present, for me?" She opened it up and pulled out a sundress, white and frilly. I was waiting to give it to her, but she pulled it on and approached me, "You still owe me a date…"

"I'll cook," I told her, and got dressed. It wasn't the most glamorous as far as romantic settings go, but I did my best, and she enjoyed her dinner. I promised her we would have a proper date when we got back to the Port, and she appeared satisfied with that. In the meantime…

Well, we slept. This is Le Malin we're talking about here. She even turned off my alarm. I didn't wake up until 1100 the next morning.

Fortunately, it was a…

Tuesday?

Well, what can you do when you have a cute Vichya destroyer snuggling against you? I'll just consider it a holiday!

* * *

We were just a few days out from the port. I yawned, stretching as I held my coffee on the bridge. I looked out the window at the fleet slowly starting up all around me, smiling with satisfaction.

I spun around when I heard laughter, and saw Purifier hanging out in a chair, languidly stretched across the arms, her shirt shifted so I could see the bottom of her breasts. She regarded me as I ogled her body.

This Siren was gorgeous, and I'll be damned if I didn't want to fuck her! She saw me looking and lifted her shirt to expose her chest to me, laughing as I tented my pants.

"I'm not gonna pull down my shorts for ya, though… aha, I should have expected nothing less from you of all people. They're like slaves to your desires… Though, I'll admit I wouldn't mind relieving myself on you…"

She pulled down her shirt and stood up, approaching me, "You want to fuck me, or so I heard… ugh, I hate having heard it from that fucking prick, though. All high and mighty with his psychological warfare bullshit!"

"I mean, you're here, so…" I grabbed at her, and she allowed me to pull her against me. She had a scent different from the shipgirls. She smelled… dangerous. Like, she wasn't my enemy, but it didn't mean I should feel safe. I groped her ample bottom, searching out her lips with mine as I explored her body with my other hand, diving into the front of her shorts and stroking her soft slit.

She allowed me to continue for a few minutes before breaking away, using enough force to let me know that any sort of responsibility didn't bind her to protect a Commander.

"You're a horny bastard~," she teased, undoing my pants and getting on her knees. "I'll take care of you like this for today, but now that you've had a taste you'll just keep wanting me, ehe~."

She took me into her mouth, sucking on my cock expertly, her throat squeezing against my cock as she squeezed my balls. I put my hands on her head and forced it deeper into her as she looked up at me with her bright yellow eyes, their glow a tad unnerving.

"Puri… Puri… Oh fuck… your mouth feels so fucking good!" I moaned as she sped up, the lewd sounds of her sucking me off filling my ears. I desperately wanted to smell her, but I was already so close to my climax… her technique was unrivalled, her skill leagues beyond what I'd ever experienced.

I could only moan as I came deep in her throat. She took it all with ease, and when she slowly drew back, my member was completely clean. I panted, looking at her as she flashed me a sultry smile as she took off her shirt.

"Hmm, now that you've had a taste, I'll let you look, just a little, ok?" She turned, giving me a side profile as my cock begged for more. I rushed her, and jammed my nose into her armpit, her sweat and musk covering me in an instant. It was more danger, but in it I could sense an unreasonable excitement! She smelled…

Oh, fuck…

She smelled of juniper berries, and power, and sex… I was in love.

She pushed me back and held me at arm's length, smirking.

"Naughty! What if Suruga walked in on us? So many oaths, Commander… How would it look if you were trying to fuck the very thing you were sworn to fight? Ah, well, it's no matter. You have no clue what's waiting for you, now that they reopened your Instance. Ahh… it's so fun to get to tease you. My scent has driven you wild… but I'm going to take my leave," She put her shirt back on and turned towards the door.

"Puri! Please… please, stay!" I begged her, my body aching for release, but only with her.

"Puri, huh? I like it, very endearing~," she giggled and turned towards me, putting a hand on my head as she spread her legs. "Well…" she pulled down her shorts, exposing her perfect slit, lips parted just so to expose the pink heaven that lay within.

I was on my knees in a flash, and a small, sensual laugh escaped her.

"Please… Puri…" I begged, stroking my member as she brought her pussy to my face. I could smell her musk, and I reached out my tongue to lick it. She let me, and the first sensation of her taste made me moan involuntarily. She pushed forward and allowed my tongue to enter her. I shivered with delight as I ran my tongue along her walls.

"Ahh… you are quite good at this, but you can't fuck me today~, I'll do something for you though, ok?" She began rubbing her clit, moaning softly and pressing her slit against me. I buried my nose in it, and…

Ah…

Fuck…

She smelled… sublime!

It was taking over me, my sinuses were full of nothing but her. Purifier came with a cry of pleasure, and filled my mouth with her juices, which I drank, my thirst unquenchable and my greed for her unending.

She let me keep my tongue in her as she relaxed, and giggled.

"I know what you did in the Sakura Empire, Commander… I've seen what you like, but you've never done this~," she sighed as a stream of warm liquid covered my face, pouring down it and onto my uniform.

I stroked myself harder, my climax nearing as she used me much like I had used Taihou. It trickled into my mouth, but I was so enraptured by her I didn't move, only continued to thrust my tongue into her cunt.

When she was finished, I felt soaked, and she merely grinned as she backed away, turning around and bending over, exposing her ass.

"Puri… I want your ass, so bad…" I pleaded, and she wiggled her hips.

"Nu uh… you have to wait! I'll give it to you, but for now you can have a sniff, and then you can come on my ass, ok? No more, no less~," she wiggled her ass again, and I moved forward, grabbing her hips and shoving my nose against her anus, inhaling deeply as a lustful scent filled me with a desire unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"Puri… Puri…" I moaned as I stood up, loath to leave it but worried she would enact retribution should I be so bold as to lick it. I stroked my shaft as she supported herself, her hands on her knees, bent over and staring back at me as a white hot bolt of pleasure tore through me and out my manhood, covering her ass in my seed as I continued jerking off.

She laughed as I finished, then turned to give me another kiss, "You know, you should have let me go earlier… you'll want it even more now…" she bit my lip softly.

"Puri… I love you…" I said, my member still stiff.

"Ahaha… love… you think you love me, Commander… Yeah.. We will see… we… will see…" She pulled on her shorts and walked out, turning to regard me one last time, a strange, inscrutable expression on her face.

I kept stroking my cock while I still had everything fresh in my mind, my cum splattering against the floor again and again as I inhaled, desperate to retain the memory of her scent. I felt it fading slowly, however, and it drove me mad.

Load after load after load, until I collapsed next to it, unable to move any more despite still standing at full mast. I heard the door open, and Ibuki's face materialized as she smiled.

"Ahh… it seems I can help you… in more ways than one," she said, sitting down on me and taking me into her until I was finished, my exhaustion set in fully as I finally passed out.

The sweet, sweet release of sleep…

* * *

Dreams are a funny thing, and Ibuki sighed as she pointed to something. It was… interesting. An amorphous blob was stretching its tendrils into a bright core of fluctuating images, each one depicting a different shipgirl. Suruga and Naganami were massive portions of the sphere, and the Siren energy didn't seem to bother with them, instead exploiting cracks in the rest of the structure.

"Ah, you're here. Did you tell Purifier you loved her? Oh, milord… I won't hold it against you, I know you're an honourable man, and you love us so much and that love was bound to spill over, eventually. You'll never stop desiring her…" She sighed and hugged me.

"I know… I just… Ibuki, please don't tell anyone else, ok?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"No problem, milord… Just please be careful, you were so dehydrated earlier. She must have really turned you on…"

"You know who else turns me on?" I kissed her and brought her to the floor, where she giggled. I made love to Ibuki in my dreams, and when she closed my eyes in it I could find a true rest, a sleep to dissipate the effects of my interaction with Purifier. Though I could still experience her on the fringes of all five of my senses.

When we were approaching the Port, I pulled ahead to lead them, Suruga and Naganami at my sides as I noticed figures standing on the docks. Everyone had come to the Sakura Empire, but I instantly recognized the uniforms of senior naval officers as I observed them through my binoculars.

It filled me with conflicting emotions, and unsure of what to do. Suruga called for all my oathed ships to assemble alongside me, their protective stance comforting as I docked, the rest of the fleet hanging back as they filed into their slips.

The gangway lowered, and my shipfus surrounded me as I left the ship. I looked at the men waiting for us as they observed my protective detail. What the hell was this? I had never received any orders, how the fuck was there even a Command structure?

"DU O-5 0090, please inform your kansen we will not harm you, or remove you from Instance SR-71. I know you'll have a lot of questions. I am SCS O-10 0001," The man in full admiral's uniform saluted me, and I saluted back, unsure of what to think.

"I… I didn't understand any of that, Admiral, but…" I turned to my shipfus, "Stand down, it's ok."

They relaxed, but I could still feel the tension in the air.

"Commander, thank you. I will explain everything shortly. We have been trying to gain access for the past year, to bring you into the network. We have designated you an SR instance as well for your exceptional abilities to form bonds with your shipgirls, and for your special connection to the Siren designated as Purifier," He continued, as though that were supposed to clear everything up.

"Why don't we head to my office?" I offered, and he nodded.

"Excellent idea. Please see that one of your kansen can manage the port for a few hours," he said, and I turned to Wales, who nodded.

"Suruga, Mikasa, Naganami, Nagato, and Ibuki… you're with me," I ordered. They nodded. I turned to Atago, Takao, Kaga, and Akagi, "you'll be in charge of security for the Admiral's detail." They nodded in acceptance, and the Admiral and I walked together as he explained the situation, and I did my best to soak in the information.

When we reached my office, I offered him a seat on the sofa, and I took my usual chair. Naganami prepared coffee and tea, and served it to us before leaving us, the five shipgirls I had brought along standing watch outside.

After sipping his coffee appreciatively, the Admiral looked at me, and sighed.

"This is so much bigger than you can imagine, and you must play an important role in it. Now, please listen carefully."

And listen…

Well, let's just say that I hung on his every word as my world suddenly grew much, much larger than it had been before.

* * *

_Author's Note_

__Ahh… __

__So sorry for the delay on this one! I have been getting into Girls' Frontline as well, looking forward to finishing work on the first chapter of a fic for that! Also, I got my new MSI GS66, and am in love~. Anyway, Naganami kinda charged into my life like so much floof and stole what was left of my heart… you know, what Suruga hadn't already taken! __

__Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're looking forward to our skk finally joining the larger reality of my Azur Lane fics! Sorry about being such a tease with Purifier, because hnng I really wanted to take it further!__

__Le Malin sure left an impression! I love that little Vichya destroyer! My spirit animal… I'll nap with her and Furutaka every chance I get! Also, Suruga will never be replaced by anyone, just in case anyone was starting to get worried. She's still at the tippy top of my shipfus. Naganami is damn close, though! But still, my Suruga~…__

__Anyway, thanks for reading as always, and don't forget about the discord if you want to chat/throw ideas around/experience just how truly lewd a delusional cookie really is! Haha. You'll find the link at r/delusionalcookie on reddit. __

__As Always, a big thanks to my supporters The Gearinator and Jack! You give me that extra push whenever I lose focus!__


	20. Unmitigated Lust

Bache is one of those shipgirls that just has an air about her… You may not notice it at first, but she worms her way into your life, and always seems to be around despite never being a bother. She's also supremely confident, something that I find quite attractive. Well…

Have you seen the way she dresses? She's stylish when compared to a lot of the other shipgirls, and if I'm being honest, it's refreshing. A fishnet stocking on one leg, nothing on the other, and denim shorts cut so high they're little more than a bikini with pockets. Her plump thighs are always visible, and when she bends over in front of me, I can't help but stare.

Her cute face always seems to wear a smile, or a smirk, and her small breasts barely showed through her shirt, but that added to her charm!

"Commander, are you staring at me again? You're such a degenerate, always looking me up and down," she giggled, and turned around, bending over, "Oh, it looks like I dropped something…"

She was teasing me again, but I had grown bold of late, and got up from my desk, walking behind her and grabbing her ass with one hand, squeezing it as she gasped in surprise.

Bache stood up, leaning into my grope as she turned her head, "Taking advantage of me, huh? You perv~," she tilted her face up, and I let go of her butt as she pressed it against my crotch. I wrapped my arms around her, fondling her breasts as I leaned my head down, pressing my lips against hers.

Her tongue tasted wonderful, and the scent of her upper lip filled my nose as I ran one hand down her body and into the front of her shorts.

"No underwear, eh Bache?" I teased, but she just took her hand and guided mine into them. They were already half unzipped, her slit just out of sight.

She teased the tip of my tongue with her own before replying, "Never cared for them… plus, it gives my Commander easier access, though it took him long enough to notice what I was trying to offer him… I don't even mind all your shipfus."

I chuckled, "It can't be helped, you are pretty hot."

"I know~."

Her confidence spurred me on as I rubbed her slit, her juices covering my fingers. She looked up at me with an expression I found unfamiliar on her. Her lustful gaze was accompanied by an affection, a need… I took my hand out of her shorts and got down on my knees, pulling them down and exposing her perfect ass. Plump, shapely, killer thighs…

I buried my face in it, inhaling her scent as my nose pressed against her anus.

"My Commander sure likes my butt! I already prepared, I know what you're capable of... and I'm ready for you to fill me up!" I heard a rustle of fabric as she took her top off, and a moment later she was pulling me up.

I would have preferred the bedroom for something like this, but I could make do, I suppose. I stripped quickly and lay on the sofa. She positioned herself over me; her wet cunt dripping onto my face as I felt her hot, damp breath on my cock.

"Bache, you smell fucking amazing," I told her. "I can't wait to take all your holes!"

She giggled and licked the tip of my member as I pulled her hips down, "You've always stared at me so much, I've been waiting all this time. You can have them, but we'll start with this one!" She took my member into her mouth, and as her hot, wet tongue ran over it I moaned with pleasure.

Then, she was pushing her crotch against my face, and her musk enveloped me. I thrust my tongue into her, and she moaned as I lashed her insides, reaching up to spread her cheeks, one finger playing with her anus.

"Playing with my butt so quickly… we have plenty of time, Commander!" She giggled and licked my shaft, her tongue circling the tip as she stroked me with her free hand before taking it into her mouth once more.

I felt her throat slide easily over me and was suitably impressed… she was a destroyer, after all. I suppose it's all in the technique. I pulled my tongue from her slit and spread her ass as wide as I could. I rimmed her anus, the taste of her skin and sweat almost sweet in my lust for her.

She redoubled her efforts on my member, her head bobbing as she brought me close to orgasm. I pressed my tongue into her ass, her rectum soft as she flexed, squeezing my tongue gently. Bache quivered, and before I knew it she covered me in her juices as she came.

Bache pulled her head up and moaned. I didn't slow down, and when she resumed her blowjob, it was with an animalistic intensity and focus. I was close, too, and didn't last long… however, I got one more out of her, this time clamping my mouth to her cunt and drinking deep of her juices as they poured into my mouth.

I felt my seed fill Bache's mouth and pour down her throat as her lips took me to the base halfway through my climax. I shivered as she pulled out and removed her hips from my face.

"Ahh… Commander found out my butt is weak…" She blushed, continuing, "Still… you have to try your best to put a baby in me before you can fill my ass up. I know you can produce lots and lots and… I have this…" She got up from the couch and pulled a small vial from her pocket, handing it to me.

"Bache… what is this?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow as I inspected it.

"Jut drink it~," she said, and I did, uncaring about its purpose or effects. "It's not going to magically make you able to impregnate shipgirls… though that would be nice. At least I can have the fantasy."

I felt a funny feeling as I drank it and realized that I had grown. Not much, but it was noticeably thicker if not only a tad longer. I also felt… well… even hornier than usual. I gripped my cock as she sat down on the edge of the couch, spreading her legs wide and leaning back.

"Bache… are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded, and a bit of drool leaked from her mouth as she eyed my swollen member. I positioned myself in front of her and pressed against her entrance as she squirmed, my cock slowly entering her as she moaned. I felt like I would split her apart, and I watched my the outline of my shaft as it pressed against her skin.

She rubbed it with her hand as she looked up at me, her words punctuated by soft moans, "Look at it… I can see it so clearly inside of me. I love it! Push it in farther, I want all of it inside of me!" Bache moaned as I shoved the rest into her, pressing against her cervix as her eyes went wide. Her mouth hung lip as I thrust into her, and I grabbed her plump thighs, my fingers sinking into their soft flesh as she massaged her tiny breasts.

"Bache… you're so… tight!" I moaned, finding it impossible to thrust any faster than I currently was. Her eyes were filled with adoration, and her hands shot up to take my own, her fingers interlaced in mine as she worked her hips against my cock.

"I love you, Commander!" She cried out, her body shaking as she climaxed, her cunt clamping down on me like a vise.

It pushed me over the edge, and a heat filled my entire body as my eyes went wide with realization. She had given me a concentrated dose of Akashi's Commander Upscale Mixture. I moaned as I gripped her hands tightly in my own, my vision blurring as my climax ripped through me and my seed erupted from me. I filled her in an instant, and the pressure continually pushed enough out between us to create a waterfall of my seed. It didn't drip, it flowed freely as she lost her mind.

"I love you too, Bache! Fuck! I can't stop cumming!" I moaned as a fresh aftershock shook me, and even more spilled out. I pulled out of her and covered her crotch in it, the volume alone enough to nearly hide her slit. She quickly turned around and spread her ass wide open.

"Just jam it into me! I'm already ready so- Ahh! Ahn~…" She cried out with pleasure, gripping the couch as her knees rested on it, her ass at a perfect height as I pushed my entire swollen, still spewing member deep into her rectum. I filled her bowels, but found myself thrusting like a madman, and when I finally felt my stream stop, I pulled out.

"W-what are you doing?" Bache complained, looking at me as I admired her gaping anus. Her slit was slick with a mixture of our fluids, and I ran my cock along it before pushing it back into her ass.

"It's so fucking hot…" I felt a line of drool leak from the corner of my mouth as I pounded her ass. My hands sank into her ass as I admired her thicc thighs. She moaned as I pounded her in the way I couldn't fuck her small cunt, and her grunts turned animalistic as she came repeatedly.

"Yeah… that's it… take my fucking cock! You like that? You want me to fill you up with even more cum?" My voice turned rough as my loins burned and I knew what was to come. With a scream I gave in to my desire and seed shot from me harder then the first time. I filled her bowels completely, and this time, I didn't pull out, instead pushing in further to fill her as much as I could with my cum.

She slammed her fist against the couch as my seed continued to fill her. I thrust slowly, each movement bringing shivers of pleasure down my entire body.

Her anus was well and truly stretched out, and her rectum throbbed as her own climaxes continued, leaving her exhausted.

When it was finally over, I pulled out from her and inserted a plug to keep it in there. Her anus was well and truly gaped, so when she turned to sit she had to hold the plug in as she sat down. Panting, she leaned back and patted her distended stomach. It had inflated not insignificantly, I had unleashed what felt like an entire gallon into her.

"See? I do have a baby…" She laughed, and I sat next to her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her softly. I finally hung limp, and I don't know if I would be able to get it up for a few days. I mean, I feel well and truly spent!

"Your ass is incredible…" I touched her bulging belly, smiling at my handiwork. We must have fallen asleep like that at some point, when I opened them again the sun was dipping over the horizon and she was snoring softly.

I lifted her up and brought her into the bathroom attached to the office, grateful for the shower in there. She woke up when the water hit her, and asked me to pull out her butt plug. Her anus had already tightened back up, so I pulled it out slowly, and after a moment of nothing, a veritable deluge of my cum began to pour from her and she sighed with pleasure as she began to relieve herself as well.

I felt myself get hard, and she shifted so that her stream landed on my cock. She grinned, "Well well… looks like I'll just have to take care of you all over again~."

Where did she find the energy?

* * *

The girl who stood in front of me didn't seem all that dangerous. Her sweet face and soft smile were disarming, and she held out her arms for an embrace despite just emerging from the shipyard. I really didn't see what Friedrich was on about…

Eh, why not?

"Kommandant, my name is Roon! I am so happy to be here, and if you could give me a tour I'd be so grateful…" She spoke softly, and when I held out my arms, she wrapped me up tightly for a moment before letting me go. I could feel Akagi at my side, her hand resting on my arm. I saw her fiercely regarding the newcomer, and I felt confused.

Why was she on guard like this? I felt a fresh set of eyes on us, and for a second the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I looked over my shoulder to see Taihou quickly dart into a concealed position.

I was still guarded around the Sakura carrier that kidnapped me… even though she wasn't the first to do so, she still wasn't accustomed to… sharing.

Akagi… Taihou… why were those two so interested in Roon?

"Kommandant, I'd recommend a healthy dose of caution with this one, ja?" Friedrich spoke, her voice as confident and lazy as ever, though I've seen her in action and I can say that her cool confidence at the port was…

Well, she was a terrifying sight to behold in battle, and when she walked down the aisle in that wedding dress…

Her gorgeous face was momentarily eclipsed by how the sleek black fabric clung to her, and I couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of bedding Friedrich again… Ahh… I need to slow down.

"I'd be happy to show you around!" I told her as she turned to regard Friedrich, a wicked expression crossing her face, though I missed it. I held out my arm, and she took it as I led the way around the base. The others shadowed us the entire time, and Roon seemed to grow nervous. However, that may just be because of her just arriving…

I was getting a strange vibe, but I snapped when Taihou showed up and started spouting her nonsense…

"Shikikan!" She jumped in front of us as we walked past the various dorms. It was lively, and Taihou's sudden outburst drew more than a little attention.

"Taihou…" I began, my irritation rising.

"You mustn't trust her. I can see in her… you think I'm bad… ahaha… well, just give her some time. You should listen to Friedrich!" She laughed hysterically, and I turned to Roon. The heavy cruiser wore a carefully blank expression and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, but Roon shook her head.

"No, it's ok, I can tell she definitely cares about you a lot, though she sure has a funny way of showing it. I just don't understand why they see me as a threat? You have so many wives… I can see the rings," she blushed, and I looked at her.

"Roon, you should know… I love all of my shipgirls, so don't let that get to you," I reassured her. She shook her head.

"Not what I was getting at, but thank you," she replied, then covered her mouth as she yawned, "Anyway, I'm exhausted, Friedrich… let's go back to the dorms!" She turned to address the battleship. Friedrich nodded and looked at me, a rare expression of worry crossing her face. I didn't get it, though Akagi was rather insistent when she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from he Iron Blood ships.

Though…

Taihou had confronted the two Iron Blood ships, but I saw a fourth watching from close by. Unicorn had been following us, and she didn't notice me as I watched her stare daggers at Roon. I was taken aback. This was out of character for her, but I just attributed it to some random assumption, or mistaken identity.

"You're such an idiot, Shikikan… You really can't see it, can you!" Akagi scowled as she lectured me.

I yawned, "Akagi… what could be so bad about her? She seems nice enough. I expect this sort of thing from Taihou, but I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this." I shook my head. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't believe that after all of this she was acting so selfish again.

I know who she is; I know that deep inside her, she will always be that person. Yet… I love her deeply, and I pulled her into an embrace as her expression changed to one of hurt. To have someone love you so deeply… is truly special, and now that Akagi knows how to control herself, that intense love fills me with joy.

I can certainly feel it pounding inside me.

"Akagi… I will always love you. No one… not Roon, not even Suruga, will take that from you," I reassured my kitsune. She sobbed softly and pulled back, planting a kiss on my lips, the scent of her upper lip washing over me as her velvet kiss invigorated me.

"Shikikan, I know all this, but please… be careful. She makes Taihou…" she paused, swallowing, "She makes Taihou look like Unicorn."

"Unicorn?" I laughed.

Akagi snorted, "Oh… my love…" She broke from me and turned towards the massive Sakura dorms. "You should get going. San Diego is waiting for you."

"Wait… how do you know it's her?" I asked, confused.

"Secrets… keep a relationship interesting, no?" She said no more, and I turned to leave.

Well, she was right, and San Diego was waiting for me in her wedding dress. It did something for me, I'm not gonna lie…

"You sure do like it when I wear this… but I know I need to be number one in my love for you too! C-Commander? Hey! Whoa… whoa…" I spun her around hand held her against me, groping her chest as I kissed her neck.

"Sandy…" I continued my ministrations, "I love you too… but your body is just irresistible!"

"Commander only likes me for my body?" She sounded upset.

"Not at all! Sweet, affectionate, energetic… and always willing," I reassured her. She sighed contentedly, but I knew she was fishing for compliments. San Diego was like that, but I loved my Numba Wan a lot.

"Did I get better after my retrofit, Commander?" She asked me.

"Of course…" I pulled down her top and exposed her breasts as she gasped, "A little extra in all the right places, too~."

"Ahh… my Commander is a pervert…"

"You love it."

"Yeah, ehe… I do…" She guided one of my hands down to her crotch and under her skirt. I quickly pulled aside her panties and pressed my fingers against her slit. She gasped, but only rested her hand on mine, encouraging me.

I squeezed her breast with my other hand, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, pinching it gently.

"I am an idol, you know… you can't just do whatever you like with me…" She complained, but her soft gasps told me she felt otherwise.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think you're an idol with a naughty secret!" I couldn't help but tease her, and she blushed.

"W-well… that much is true but my fans would be heartbroken if they found out my Commander was having his way with me…" She looked up at me, her lips parted slightly. I leaned down and engulfed them with my own, my tongue darting into her mouth and pressing against hers.

I pushed a finger into her, using my thumb to massage her clit. She took her hand off mine and brough them up and around my neck. I could smell her scent clearly, she had changed from her usual clothes into her wedding dress without even showering…

She knew me so well~.

I broke the kiss and pulled my finger from her, bringing it up and putting it in my mouth as she watched.

"C-Commander… that's so lewd…" she protested, but her voice was weak, and I lifted her up and onto the bed, not bothering to fully undress her. She pulled off her panties before I could climb on top of her, and I snatched them from her. She shook her head, blushing as I balled them up and shoved them against my face. I inhaled deeply, smelling her musk on them. They were a little wet, and when I ran my tongue across the damp spot, I could taste her.

I tossed them aside and, wordlessly, dove into her armpit, inhaling her scent as my ardor heightened. I loved the way Sandy smelled. Maybe it was because she was a redhead, but I think it had something to do with her confidence. Whenever I was around San Diego, I would always feel a boost, like I just _knew_ I was good at what I do.

Well, her undiluted scent was giving me that feeling times about a million. She moaned softly as she rubbed her clit, her other hand covering mine as I squeezed her soft, ample breasts. Her body was well proportioned, and I always enjoyed exploring it.

Though the sweat from her daily exertions was salty against my tongue, and I loved it! She squirmed as I inadvertently tickled her, and it was then I moved on. However, she pulled my head to hers and we shared a deep kiss.

"Commander…" Her soft, husky voice purred, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Sandy!" I said, and kissed her down the length of her body, only stopping momentarily to tease her belly button with my tongue. Then, I wasted no time in using my tongue to full effect. Even I couldn't help but moan as I drew it along the soft flesh of her labia, her wetness filling my senses with a taste as intoxicating as her scent. She shivered in delight as my tongue teased her clit before I plunged it into her, eliciting a gasp as the taste of her insides poured into me.

My cock pressed against my trousers as I thought about how I was the one who got to enjoy this idol, she who so many else coveted belonged to me… I loved it, I absolutely loved it. Sandy was legitimately hot, and I don't know why, but her fame was… it was fucking _hot!_

I sat up and got off the bed, removing my clothes and showing my erection. She sat up on the edge of the bed and beckoned me forward, licking the tip of my member enticingly as she looked up at me.

"You want me to put this in my mouth? It looks like a microphone… is this really part of idol training?" She touched it apprehensively. I followed along.

"Do you really think it's wise to question your manager about such things?" I put my hands on my hips and she sighed, looking up at me. She grabbed the base of my cock and cupped my balls with her other hand, squeezing them gently.

"Well… if you say it'll help…" She took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it, pressing her tongue against my tip. She took more of me slowly, and when I felt her throat wrap around me, I groaned. Despite her roleplay she was damn good at this, and before long she was taking my entire length down her throat. My moans must have given away my excitement as she bobbed her head rapidly, looking up at me expectantly as my climax took me.

I grabbed her head and forced her lips down to my base as my cum poured down her throat. She went limp as I did so, allowing me to use her until the last drop of my cum slid down her throat.

"Commander…" She coughed as I pulled my member out of her, "Those were some intense breathing exercises… but thank you for the meal!" She grinned and stood up, her hand grabbing my cock and stroking it as her other hand caressed my face. "Looks like he isn't quite done yet, though…"

Sandy moved to stand against the wall and pushed her ass out, wiggling it as she brought the hem of her dress above it. I moved behind her and pushed into her soaked cunt, and she gasped as she felt me spread her open. I thrust into her, my hands grabbing her ass and pushing a thumb into her anus.

"Ahh! Commander… it's so good… but you can't get an idol pregnant! What would all my fans think… if my manager pumped me full of his hot stuff… It would be so hard to dance and…" She looked at me, feigning worry. I thrust faster until her moans reached their peak. Then, I pulled out as she turned to look at me, her eyes wide.

"N-no! Put it back in… I'm about to cum!" She shook her ass at me desperately.

"I really want to cum inside though," I said, stroking myself as she bit her lip.

"W-well… how about my ass? I know how much you like to put it in the other girls' butts… You can come all you want there…" I shoved my cock into her, and she came instantly, her insides squeezing against me and bringing on my orgasm.

She screamed in pleasure as my seed filled her womb as she came, my hips shaking from the intense orgasm she gave me. I knew it was just roleplay, but to cum where it is forbidden… well…

"Nooo! You came inside! W-what will we do?" She turned to me as I pulled out of her and pushed me back towards the bed, taking off her wedding dress as she did so. I let myself be pushed onto the bed as she got on top of me.

"It's ok… they all need to know you belong to me anyway, after all, what did they expect when we got married?" I said, and she snorted, breaking character for just a moment before composing herself once again.

"A manager marrying his idol? You are truly a pervert for taking advantage of a girl who trusts you implicitly…" She positioned herself over me and brought my still hard member to press against her anus.

I grabbed her hips, my thumbs running along her perfect skin as she slowly stretched her anus over my member. As it penetrated her, she moaned. Her rectum squeezed me tighter than her cunt and having her on top was…

Sandy loved to be on top, and when she got going, she could go forever.

"Well, this idol doesn't seem to complain too much, and giving her ass to her manager… I think she might be even more perverted than he is…"

"C-Commander! That's not true, I just… ahn… have to compete with the other girls to be your number one, and if this is what it takes…" She took me down to the base, her anus stretched wide to accommodate my girth.

"You seem to enjoy it quite a lot…" Her fluids were flowing freely, bringing a mix of our cum to rest between us as she slowly ground her hips against my own. I reached up and grasped her breasts, my fingers digging into their soft flesh as she rode me eagerly, her hips lifting and smacking against mine, planting her hands on my chest.

She continued this for a time before leaning back to clearly show our coupling, moving slowly to give me time to admire the view… and what a view it was. Watching it only brought me to the brink quicker, and I grabbed her hips again and pushed them down as she leaned back.

"Sandy! I'm gonna cum in your ass!" I cried out as the first of my seed burst forth from me, filling her bowels as she continued to grind her hips against mine.

"Yes! Fill your idol's ass with your cum! I love it so much~," she moaned, but when I finished, she continued, and though I was reaching my limit, she showed what an idol can really do, bringing me back again and again until I couldn't shoot any more into her… and then she brought out the stamina brew. I drank it, of course… you do what an idol tells you to do, after all, and when it was all said and done, I could see how full she was.

She got off of me and attempted to hold it in, grinning at me before turning and running to the bathroom…

I followed her and bent her over in the shower, first watching as my cum poured from her before stopping her up with my cock once again, thrusting into her as my cum poured from between us. This time, I pulled out and covered her ass with my seed as she gasped, falling to her knees when I was finished and laughing.

"Couldn't resist one more time, eh?" She teased me. I chuckled and turned on the water, pulling her up and against me as we kissed, my member rubbing against her thighs. Sandy could keep me going for days, and if I wasn't careful…

"Shikikan! You have to get back to work! I know Sandy's in there with you…" Suruga's exasperated voice came from the other side of the door to Sandy's room, and with one last thrust I came inside Sandy once again… for the countless time over four days. We rested briefly to eat and for naps, but…

I got up and opened the door… Suruga sighed and came in. I grabbed at her skirt, but she swatted my hand away. Sandy looked guilty and turned her head as the Sakura Battleship forced me into the bathroom and tossed me into a freezing cold shower, effectively killing my sex drive.

"Suruga… You want the same thing?" I teased her, and she reddened, "Though… maybe you and me… and Naganami could…" I got up and adjusted the water to a more comfortable temperature as she grinned.

"Oh… you just made a promise, then? Well, let's see what you're really capable of… though I will admit having Naganami's tail all to myself these past few nights has been nice…"

"I bet you did more than that… I can see it, Suruga, and you don't have to hide it. I think it's very sweet~."

"H-hey! I find myself… attracted to her as well, but… it's nothing like what I feel for you!" She defended.

"I'm not jealous… just admit it… did you do it yet?"

"L-last night, yeah… I can see why you enjoy… doing that so much…" she blushed, and I laughed.

"You sure are shy for someone who loves having their ass eaten by their Commander!"

"It's so lewd to just come out and say it! But yeah… she tastes… incredible!" Suruga gushed, and I laughed. I could see her heat up, and before long she was stripping to join me in the shower where I could take care of her too…

Suruga's ass… delicious! To know that she ate Naganami's was just. So. Fucking. Sexy! I imagined it and decided that I wanted to see it for myself. Naganami really had a hold over the two of us, but as I thrust into Suruga's ass, I realized that she was the first to truly have a hold over me.

The paperwork on my desk, by the time I got there, was just ridiculous, and my secretary was Le Malin… this would be an interminable day…

* * *

I had locked the door so we wouldn't be caught, of course… The last thing I needed was for someone to find out that Purifier was here. Two weeks had passed since we came back, and I was thrust into a world unlike anything I had ever expected.

Yet, they would not permit me to leave my 'Instance' until the quarantine period was over. That would be another two weeks. They gave me a manual, told me to read it and that it would show all pertinent information. Well, it certainly opened my eyes. Apparently I was classified as a 'Dead Universe' since something had created my Instance on my death…

Well… ok. I mean, who am I to argue? The most I do is have sex with shipgirls and that's honestly what I just wanted to keep on doing. I got this dress for Massachusetts and holy fuck is it hot…

"Commander, you're thinking about lewd things again~," Purifier looked down at the bulge in my crotch as she finished loosely tying me to my chair. I could feel the knots would give if I tried, but…

I wanted it. She had come multiple times since the fleet returned to the port, and my head was still filled with the memory of her scent, her touch, the way she took complete control… She turned me on something fierce, and I wanted nothing more than to be inside of her.

"Puri, please let me have you… I want you so bad… I love you! I'll do anything!" I begged her, as I always did. She just shook her head as she pulled off her shirt, then turned to pull off her shorts, letting me see her slit and anus on full display as I painfully tented my pants.

"Love, love, love… How can you say you love me? What would Suruga think, hmm? What about all the others… Do I really do that much for you? Is your… desire for me so strong you would give all that up?" She laughed, then straddled me on the chair, running her tongue across my lips before pulling them to hers in a kiss, our tongues meeting as I tasted her.

Everything about this Siren… was not perfect, no… she transcended perfection. Purifier pressed her nude body against me, and I wanted to tear the clothing from myself just to feel her skin against mine. She ground her hips against my own and I groaned as she rubbed my sensitive, constrained manhood through my trousers.

"Puri… I love you…" I told her as she broke the kiss, and she scoffed.

"You say it so much… you think it's true just because you speak?" She looked at me, then lifted herself up and shoved one of her breasts into my mouth, allowing me to pleasure her nipple. She made these soft sounds whenever I did, and it only turned me on even more.

To know I could bring her any amount of pleasure… I was not worthy… Yet I wanted her for myself, all to myself. Purifier was mine, and I would serve her… She pulled away and I sighed, upset that she would take that away from me…

She got down on her knees and undid my trousers, finally letting my member spring from its prison.

"So excited to see me as always! Your cock is quite nice… I suppose I can give it just a little lick…" She used her tongue to gently tease the very tip as it twitched. She giggled as she teased it.

"Puri, your tongue is the best… please do it more?" I asked her. She stood up and walked around me, her tongue soon gliding along my ear as she bit it gently.

She whispered into it, her voice low and sensual, "I don't think you've earned the privilege of asking what you want…"

"I-I'm sorry, Puri… I'll be good, I want you to feel as good… no… you have to feel better than me. I'm just here to serve you…" I said, my voice emphatic as I feared her reprisal or, even worse, her dismissal. I loved her so much.

"You'll make up for it later… In the meantime, there's something that needs my attention~," Purifier got back to work, taking her time as she teased the entire length of my cock with her tongue, never letting it stroke me. I twitched as a little precum oozed from it, and she licked that with her tongue, taking it into her mouth and savoring it.

"Oh, Puri… I hope it's good, I hope you like it!" I said. She smiled and stood up, bringing her hand to her slit and stroking herself as she leaned over me. Her soft moans in my ear as she got herself off were making me twitch, and I was worried I would cum before she said I could.

"You do taste good, but I think… ahn~, I think you need a little taste of me too. Maybe I can… y-yes… almost… a-and… ahn!" She cried out as she came, her climax shaking her as she squirted directly onto my manhood, her wet juices nearly sending me over the edge as they drenched me. She brought up her finger, slick with her juices, and placed them against my lips.

I inhaled their scent. I knew better than to lick before I was told. My mind went crazy as I smelled her juices, thick with her musk, and strained against my bonds. They weren't as loose as I imagined. I was shivering with delight as she pushed them into my mouth, and I slowly cleaned each of her fingers.

Her taste was exquisite. I couldn't get enough of it, and I desperately wanted to shove my tongue inside of her again. She didn't let me last time, but I was allowed to press my tongue against her anus. It tasted wonderful, but the leash she had had around my cock reminded me of the consequences of disobeying her.

"Mmm… ahn~… Puri… You taste the best… I could drink you for days!" I gushed as she pulled her now clean fingers out. She grinned.

"Is that right? I can see to that~," Purifier got up and straddled my face, her feet balancing on the arms of the chair as her hands gripped my head, forcing me into her crotch. I thrust my tongue inside of her, desperate for her taste, her musk almost powerful enough to make me forget about my desperately twitching manhood.

"I'm extra sensitive today, so…" She grinned as my mouth enveloped her entire slit, my tongue deep inside her as she came directly into my mouth. Her juices sprayed into it, and my greed knew no bounds as I savored and swallowed them.

Purifier didn't let up, and continued holding my head tight to her crotch, my nose inundated with the scent of her pussy. Four more times she came into my mouth, before panting heavily.

She held my face tighter against her cunt, "I don't think I can control it anymore, and I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom so… ahh…" She relieved herself into my mouth, and I drank it, not even registering the taste, only that it came from her.

It was more voluminous than her climaxes, but I could swallow it all, her fluids sloshing in my stomach as I moaned. Purifier had just… used me… as her toilet…

I was so _happy!_

To have the honor of doing such a thing for her…

"Puri… I love you so much, Puri…" I said immediately as she pulled her crotch away. She sighed and let herself down so she was straddling me again, slowly rocking her hips, massaging my cock, her arms around my neck.

"If you keep saying it, I just might start believing you, maybe I'd even love you back…" she sighed, "humans are too complicated."

"I'm sorry, Puri, I…" I apologized.

"Stop, you need not say you're sorry, Commander… These goddamn conflicting emotions, you know? It's bullshit, yet here you are drinking ever fluid I can give you just to prove you love me…" she looked me in the eyes, and the glimmer in them seemed to dim ever so slightly.

"N-no! Puri, I do that because I want to do it for you, not because I need to prove anything. I love you, I love you so much, and just being next to you drives me crazy. I want you so bad it hurts…" I said, trying to assuage her feelings.

She smiled and lifted her hips up, rubbing her entrance against my member.

"It's ok, Commander… you can cum anytime you'd like now. If you can wait long enough, you may even be able to cum inside me. Do you want to impregnate me?" She snorted as she held my tip against her opening, ever so slowly allowing it into her. She stroked it, letting her labia slide over the tip, never letting it go into her.

I wouldn't be able to last much longer, but I longed to feel what it was like inside of her. I needed it so badly!

"Puri, please…" I begged, and she leaned forward.

"Are you telling me how to do it?" Her smile turned dangerous.

"N-no…" I said, quickly backtracking, "I just… I want to become one with the girl I love…"

"Girl, huh? Don't think anyone has ever called me a girl before…" she stroked me harder.

"Puri, I…" I couldn't hold it any longer, my mind was going crazy as the inferno in my loins finally spilled over. She lifted her hips up and held me as I came, my thick seed covering her labia and crotch as she sighed softly, its heat permeating her skin. My body shuddered as I moaned uncontrollably.

I was rocked by aftershocks as she whispered in my ear, "Those exercises are almost done… let's go back to your room. I think you may have finally earned the privilege of getting to be inside me. After all… I love you, too."

My heart filled with joy at those words, and she untied me. I stared at her hungrily as she strode towards the door, naked.

"Quickly now, and I'll let you sniff my ass before the real fun begins…" I didn't need to be reminded twice, and she set a quick pace for my quarters. Inside, she undressed me slowly, letting her skin brush against mine. When I was fully naked, she pulled me to her, and I finally could wrap my arms around her.

"Puri… Puri…" I cried in joy, tears streaming down my face as she accepted my love. "I'm yours… use me as you please, your servant loves you so much…" I said as she took my member between her thighs, slick with her juices. She squeezed my cock with them, and I slowly thrust into them as she lifted her arm.

"I'm sure you can make use of this as well," she said, and guided my face into her armpit so that I could inhale her musk, her scent, her essence… I thrust faster as her slick cunt covered me. I felt myself approaching my climax, and stopped.

"You want to cum?" She giggled again, biting her lip as I took my face out of her armpit. "Ok, but you have to do it into Suruga's panties while you tell me how much you love me." Her laughter filled the room as I picked up a stray pair of my shipfu's panties and brought them to my face, inhaling deeply.

"Naughty! Letting her scent mingle with mine… Oh, Commander… you truly are a degenerate."

"Puri… I love you so much…" I held the panties against my tip as I masturbated furiously. "I want to be with you… I need you… You make me feel something I've… ahn… never felt before!" She watched, biting her lip and looking between me and my cock rapidly as I got closer.

Just as I came, she pressed her lips to mine, and my cum poured forth and onto my shipfu's black, lacy panties, covering them.

I felt no regret, only love for Purifier, and a deep-seated desire to make love to her. Her hips swayed gently as she turned and led me to the bed, forcing me to sit with my back to the door.

She stood on the bed and pressed her ass to my face, allowing me to inhale the luxurious scent of her anus as my nose pressed against it. I wanted to do so much more but she pulled away, and when she looked at me she knew she was denying me... Though to be inside her cunt... I suppose it would have to be enough.

"Do you really want it, Commander? Do you love me enough? Can you satisfy me?" Purifier wrapped her legs around me and stroked my tip with her labia.

"Yes, Puri! I promise I can… anything for you!" I gushed, and she nodded. She began slowly lowering herself onto my member, and I could feel my heart pound in my chest as I could feel her entrance squeeze against my tip.

"I love you!" She cried out, and I responded in kind as her nails dug into my back.

I slipped inside of her, her tight, wet pussy squeezing tightly around my cock as she rocked her hips in a slow rhythm.

"Puri! I'm inside… I'm inside you! I've never felt anything so good!" I wrapped my arms around her as she forced her lips to mine, biting my lower lip gently before thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

We sat like this for some time, just enjoying one another. Her soft breasts pushed against my chest, the scent of our lovemaking filling the air.

"How does it feel, my human… to be inside a Siren?" Her voice was heavy with lust.

"The best… it's the best!" I moaned, my hands grabbing her supple ass and squeezing.

"Better than any of the kansen?" She teased.

"Of course, Puri… Nothing could ever hope to match you!"

A dangerous note entered her voice, "Good, good… that's what I like to hear. I've done something for you today… don't forget it." She began sliding along it, taking her time as I buried my face in her neck, kissing it as I rocked my hips as much as I could.

"Anything for you, Puri… anything…" I said, my mind given to her. "You give me so much and I could never hope to be able to give as much back but I'll do whatever I can…" I said, then went back to kissing her graceful neck.

She moaned softly as she continued to ride me. No noise could bring me greater joy than that of her pleasure.

Then, I heard the door open. We didn't lock it?

"Shikikan, are you in here? I thought I heard someone…" Suruga's voice stopped with a sharp intake of breath as I felt her eyes on us. Purifier held my head in her hands, preventing me from turning my head.

"Ahh, here she is~," Puri spoke in a soft voice, "Suruga, your shipfu herself… well, one of many, but isn't she special? Do you know how much of a slave he is to the desire only I can give him? He's been lusting after me for weeks, yet this is the first time I've let him inside…" She giggled as she looked at Suruga.

"Shikikan! I'll rescue you, this is obviously some kind of trick! Naganami! Come quick! We have to save him!" She took a step forward, but stopped when Purifier forced my head around to look at her.

"Suru…" I said, my voice was weak and filled with desire as Puri continued to fuck me. A look of horror swept across her face as she watched the Siren continue to ride me… and her eyes misted as she saw that I was a willing participant.

"Shikikan… n-no… the other girls I understand, but this… and… are those my panties?" She sobbed.

"He came into them as he was telling me how much he loved me," Purifier said, her confident sneer boring into the battleship. "Tell me again! Tell me how much you love me!"

I moaned as Purifier took me to the base as then slowly wound her hips in a circular motion. Suruga stared at me as I looked at Puri, my eyes full of devotion.

"I love you so much, Puri! I'll do anything for you, I'm at your service, ok? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it…" I said, panting heavily as my climax approached me.

"This can't be… what have you done…" Suruga cried out in despair.

"I did nothing… Aside from being better in every way than you worthless kansen. I even smell better~, or so he says, right? My slave-Commander?"

"Y-yes, Puri… your scent is all I need… I live for it! Please… give me more," I begged her, and she raised her armpit, letting me indulge in it. She gloated at the shipgirl, her satisfied smile saying more than words ever could.

Suruga collapsed onto her knees, "His soul is with me though… Why…? Shikikan… please… it's me, Suru… I love you so much…" Suruga cried, and when Naganami walked in she burst into tears without saying a word, holding Suruga as Purifier brought me to climax. I screamed in absolute, raw pleasure as I erupted inside her, filling her Siren womb with my seed.

"Fill me up, human! Yes! Ahn~," Puri cried out.

"Oh my fucking god!" I joined her as the single greatest orgasm of my life took hold of me. I poured every ounce of my seed into her as my body quaked with pleasure, aftershocks sending me to the fucking moon.

She pulled my face to hers and made out with me, her wet, sloppy kisses more for effect, but her saliva coating me felt amazing even as I softened inside of her. When she was finished with me, she got up off me and climbed down from the bed, leaving without a parting word, or even a glance.

I sat there, panting as my sobbing shipfus climbed into bed beside me, laying me down and holding me, desperate for answers I could not truthfully give.

"I love you, Suru… Naganami…" I told them, and though my words rang true, they did little to assuage the inconsolable shipgirls.

They held me tightly, dragging me into a sleeping position, Suruga seeking out my lips, uncaring about Purifier's remains. Her desperation actually hurt, but when I thought of Puri…

"Shikikan… Shikikan…" Suruga sobbed, tearing off her uniform and pulling her naked form against mine, our bodies making full contact. Naganami followed suit, and they relaxed as the three of us felt our connection grow. It was a heat in our chest, an imperceptible glow of warmth that connected the three of us. It was, in essence… Heaven.

They quickly fell asleep, but I kept thinking of Puri… My heart ached for her, even as my two closest loves surrounded me…

Was this the line too far?

* * *

Wales stood before the assembled shipgirls, all members of the Commander's harem were present. She fought to keep her voice level as she addressed them, "We have a problem. Two weeks ago, Suruga and Naganami found the Commander consorting with the Siren known as Purifier. As you well know, this was only the beginning of the incidents that have involved her wandering freely about the port."

"Laffey thinks… that this isn't that big of a deal..." The sleepy shipfu yawned before continuing, "He's still paying attention to us…"

Minor arguments broke out, but were quickly quieted when Enterprise stood up, "Purifier is a sworn enemy! To know that she is… _perverting_… our Commander is… unacceptable!" She crossed her arms and looked over to the Iron Blood shipfus. "Your kind consorts with them regularly, do you somehow have a hand in this? I don't buy his supposed willingness."

Prinzessin Eugen stood up, stretching languidly before replying in a bored tone, "I don't disagree that this is less than… optimal… but it is so like the Eagle Union to pin the blame on anyone else. It's easy for the heroic Enterprise to look good, yes? I think the Kommandant even started to love you once you took the stick out of your ass and let him take its place…" She chuckled, eyeing the carrier.

"Speak for yourself, Eugen. Did he let you tie him to the bed again so you could ride him with every hole?" Enterprise shot back, sneering.

Avrora whistled and leaned back, still the sole member of the Northern Parliament in the harem. She spoke softly, "We all do these things with the Admiral, yet you use them to shame each other? I love it when he ties me up instead, but you don't hear me disparaging our fetishistic Sakura brethren, do you?"

Azuma stood up and looked to Friedrich, then Warspite and San Diego. The four highest tier combat rated shipgirls joined her. They were referred to as the Decisives, a cut above the rest. Azuma spoke first, "Thank you, Avrora… We are all well aware of the lusts of our kitsune leadership…" She turned to smirk at the foxes, Akagi and Kaga returning it while Nagato sat between them, hiding her rapidly reddening face in one of Kaga's tails. Azuma continued, "This sole siren should be taken care of… with extreme prejudice."

Warspite nodded, "I side with Azuma, my guns will blow her away!"

San Diego joined in, "I can't let anyone else take the Number One place in Commander's heart!"

The rest of the room took a moment to process that statement, looking to Suruga and Naganami and back to San Diego, who remained oblivious.

All eyes turned to Friedrich once San Diego took a seat. Her presence was… intense. The others held their collective breath as the towering Decisive looked over them slowly, then shook her head.

Friedrich stood taller than even the Commander, and was the center of attention in any room she happened to be in… though she was not known for her talkative nature. A soft sigh escaped her lips, then she spoke in a deceptively calm voice, "Azuma… I thought you had matured beyond this. I expect as much from the youth but you… There is much more afoot here than the simple games of love and lust. This is a power play."

She sat down, ignoring all questions as the volume of the room reached a dull roar. Akagi stood up and walked over to Unicorn, the two of them conferring quietly for a few moments before her voice lashed out, sharp as a whip and silencing the others, "Friedrich is right… but I think we have a plan, isn't that right, Unicorn?"

"Yes, Akagi… Unicorn would do anything for her Onii-chan… Purifier would never think of me as a threat," the light carrier looked across the room, surprising a few with the fire in her eyes. It matched the one in Akagi's.

"That siren bitch will get what's coming to her!" Akagi growled, but the entire Eagle Union harem stood up and got between Unicorn and Akagi.

Cleveland stepped forward, "What are you trying to imply, vixen? We'll not have you poisoning Unicorn's mind…"

Akagi laughed and surveyed those before her. Laffey, Enterprise, Helena, Cleveland, Eldridge, Minneapolis, Marblehead, and San Diego stood against her, and she backed off, holding up her hands in mock surrender, "Look at that, Royal Navy… they're coming to save you again, this time from a nonexistent threat… Unicorn is who she is…"

The kitsune sat down, but her anger was obvious as her hand shook, even as Kaga gripped it. Nagato spoke, still between the two of them, "We are more than equipped to deal with whatever comes next, the problem remains that Shikikan himself has been… influenced by Purifier."

Ibuki nodded, "I can sense that his soul is shrouded in a mist of her influence, though he has never tried to fight back against it."

She continued, "Unfortunately, I can do nothing about it. It has seeped so deeply into his soul that destroying it would mean killing him. I also fear that harming her in any way would lead to him suffering in the same manner... I do not understand, and I will not pretend to, what she has done, but we cannot harm her or we will lose him..."

Atago stretched languidly across the laps of Takao, Suruga, and Naganami, her head resting on Naganami's bare thighs. However, Naganami's tail was currently wrapped around a despondent Suruga.

Naganami petted Atago's ears while the perpetually lustful shipgirl squirmed in delight. Takao rolled her eyes and Suruga just rested her hands on Atago's exposed stomach.

"Shikikan… has replaced me… replaced _us_… he makes love to me like always, but I feel her there… I can feel her inside of him and I hate it!" She growled as she surveyed the room. No one dared to speak against the powerful battleship.

A knock came at the door, and everyone turned to look as it opened, and Purifier stepped through, all sex appeal, sweat, and confidence. Behind her stood the Commander, and everyone watched as she pointed to the floor.

"Commander… I need a place to sit," Purifier spoke, and the Commander got on all fours. Purifier then sat down on his back, crossing her legs as he supported her. Some shipgirls shook with anger at seeing him treated like this. The rest looked on in shock… her confidence in coming here, now, was…

Unprecedented.

"His little harem… you are all so adorable. None of you could even stand against me, in fact… I could use a bit of relief right now. He just came inside me and I need to get cleaned up… hmm… Atago, why don't you come lick me clean?" Purifier stood up and pulled down her shorts, revealing her slit dripping with his seed.

"W-what? Fuck off, bitch!" Atago stood and snarled.

"Commander, better reign in your dog," Purifier grinned maliciously at the shipgirl.

"Just do it, Atago… that's an order!" He said, yet his voice lacked his usual powerful will.

"Shikikan! I can't believe you'd…" Atago protested.

"Just do it!"

Atago whimpered as she got down on her knees in front of Purifier and licked her slit, though soon the taste of his seed made her forget what she was doing and she serviced Purifier in earnest.

"Ahh… she is well trained! You see what I can do? Your Commander belongs to me now. The best part is… I know what he likes, and I haven't given it to him. You've all let him get you addicted to anal sex… yet the only thing he's ever gotten from me is the chance to lick my asshole," Purifier gloated, grabbing Atago's head and shoving it into her crotch as she approached her climax.

Friedrich stood up, "This is enough! You vile Siren, we may have an understanding but you've gone too far…"

"You want to fucking talk back to me? Let's not forget who provided the plans for your construction. Curb your fucking enthusiasm before I let everyone know _exactly _how to bring you down," She sneered at Friedrich, "In fact, I could use a pleasant view. Strip. Now."

"I shall not!" Friedrich refused.

"Fine, then. Send Z46 on over here… or do you call her Kaia, like your Commander does? I'm sure she'll be able to contribute a lot of data…"

Friedrich undid her top as the destroyer hid behind Spee. Even the normally demure heavy cruiser was clenching her teeth, her fists balling as Purifier ogled Friedrich's large bosom.

"Look at you… What a fuckin' body. I bet he loves playing with it, though… I'm sure he loves me even more. You all think you know so much about us, but… allow me to show you that we know so much more about you."

Purifier grinned, "I know about each and every one of you, and know exactly when and where he gave you that ring. In order… allow me to demonstrate, and then I'll give you a show! Here goes nothing~: Laffey, Takao, Prinz Eugen, Ayanami, Purple Heart, Enterprise, Atago, Helena, Cleveland, Warspite, U-81, Avrora, Wales, Mikasa, Eldridge, Suruga, Repulse, Minneapolis, Ning Hai, Azuma, Ibuki, Z46, Kaga, Akagi, Nagato, Marblehead, Naganami, Javelin, Unicorn, Graf Spee, San Diego, and Friedrich…"

She paused, taking a breath, "Yet he keeps all of you satisfied… what kind of power does he have? It can't all be attributed to that ridiculous supplement. I did promise you a show. Commander, you're up!"

She stood up.

Laffey spoke again, "Laffey thinks... that this is now a big deal."

* * *

I felt her weight lift off of me, and I breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for her to order me to stand up and doing so when she did. She stripped me in front of my wives, yet I felt nothing but desire for her. I desperately wanted to claim the last thing she had kept from me, and I could almost feel the cracks in her control to do it, though… I didn't want to take it.

I wanted her to _give it to me!_

"Commander, Atago has a new outfit on just for you. She calls herself the race queen. Do you like it?" I looked at my stacked shipfu, her breasts straining against the paltry amount of fabric holding them together. Her plump thighs and ample behind looked incredible, and I could feel the connection between us strengthen, our needs mirrored.

"It's perfect… I love it! So much skin… I want her so bad… Puri, can I play?" I turned to Purifier and begged her. She laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead, it's ok," she snapped her fingers and Atago and I were on each other, forgetting about the others in the room as her mouth attached itself to mine as a hunger enveloped both of us. I reached around and grabbed her bare bottom with both my hands, squeezing it roughly before pulling off her bottoms.

"Shikikan… Shikikan wants me right here and I want to give it to you… please take me, take me now! My cunt aches for you! I love you, Shikikan! I love you so much! Your Onee-san will always be here for you!" Atago moaned softly as I thrust my member between her slick thighs, fucking them as we stood there.

"Atago! I love you too, you're the best… oh fuck… let me… here…" I pulled up her arm and buried my face in her armpit, inhaling her sweat and musk and feeling it coat my face. Atago worked her thighs against me and I felt myself enter her as we stood there. I pulled my head out as she pulled off her top, exposing her breasts as I lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I fucked her standing up.

I saw the others watching, but it didn't really register as she rode me, her pussy squeezing me as she came.

"Fuck Atago's ass already!" Purifier shouted, and I lay her down on the ground, her juices dripping from me as she turned over and stuck her ass in the air.

"My favorite position, Shikikan! Fuck me raw!" Atago moaned loudly as I pushed my cock into her ass, my hands gripping it as she pushed back against me, rapidly enveloping my cock. Her anus stretched easily to accommodate me, and I groaned as her rectum squeezed me tightly.

"You didn't even have a taste before? You're far too horny…" Purifier stepped over Atago and turned away from me, bending over to expose her anus, "this will be a lot better, though."

I rimmed Purifier as she braced herself against her knees. Her scent overpowered Atago's and suddenly my ardor grew as I imagined myself fucking Purifier's ass. Atago moaned beneath me as I slammed into her ass. I pressed my tongue into Purifier, waiting for her to tell me to stop, but the order never came, so I continued to eat her out.

Even more delicious inside than out. The taste of her sweat and skin, the texture of her rectum against my tongue…

Pure heaven. Transcendence. I came immediately inside Atago, filling her bowels with my seed as I continued to thrust. She cried out in pleasure, slamming her fist against the floor in her uncontrollable lust.

"Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me! Ahn~" Atago moaned as my ceaseless thrusts continued, my cock not even minutely softer. I thought of her gaped asshole, and Purifier pushing hers back against me. I grabbed Puri's hips and pulled her closer, barely able to breath as her cheeks suffocated me.

I could feel her losing just a little of her control as she approached her climax. It would only take a few more minutes, everyone watching us with a morbid fascination, each individual knowing that they had done something similar with the Commander alone or with at most a couple others, but this… this was debauchery on a level that none of them were quite used to.

"Commander… you're… n-no… ahn~! I'm coming! F-fuck! You managed it…" Purifier moaned as she came, squirting onto Atago before pulling away from me. I pulled out of Atago as I came again, cum covering her back as I tried to follow Purifier.

The Siren turned and pushed me back. I fell next to Atago and found myself suddenly unable to move. Purifier put her foot against my chest and forced me to the floor. She slid her foot down to my crotch and lightly exerted pressure on my member until I could feel sweat bead against my forehead. Terror gripped me as I saw her expression change to open malice as she surveyed the kansen in the room.

"He really is good… I'm pissed you all saw me like that, so maybe I'll take it out on him…" She pressed harder against me.

Silence swept through the room, but Purifier didn't count on the shipgirl right next to me. Atago shot her hand out and grabbed Purifier's leg, pulling her off balance and causing her to crash to the floor. The nude Sakura cruiser was on her feet in a flash and had the Siren pinned to the floor, restraining her.

I felt myself move as she punished Purifier, marring her face every time her fist landed. I tried to pull her off, screaming at Atago to stop. I watched myself do these things, though I had no control. I was merely a powerless witness, trapped inside my own mind.

A moment later the sensation was gone, and Atago was on the floor, staring at me in shock as I shielded Purifier with my body.

"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my Puri!" I screamed. I could feel their eyes on me, those who hadn't born witness now realizing I was ready to die for her.

"Commander, enough of this!" Wales shouted at me, walking towards me and trying to pull me off of the Siren. I fought and clawed until she backed away, abject fear and disbelief crossing her face.

Then, a knock at the door. All eyes went to it, and when it opened, Roon walked through. It surprised me to see her here, for sure, but she turned to Friedrich and waved as though she were the only other one in the room.

"It appears that my Iron Blood sisters aren't able to stand against this Siren? What kind of arrangement allows for this? Friedrich… I am disappointed in you. The strongest bride of the Kommandant brought low like a common dog… though even the dog showed she could bite," Roon turned to Atago and grinned.

"You would have my weakness known, when I can provide nothing but greatness?" Friedrich sounded uncertain, and I saw her shoot a furtive glance in my direction before turning back to Roon. "You are not part of his harem, why are you here?"

"I am not part of his harem… _yet!_" Roon exclaimed, and turned to me, "The Kommandant will have me soon enough, and when he does, there stands a chance he may only seek my comfort. It is not a question of _if_, rather _when_."

She laughed, and I swear her eyes flashed for a moment. She walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, her gauntlet digging into it, and as soon as I tried to resist a blinding pain shot through me. I screamed.

"It only hurts if you fight… and I am certainly not going to let the object of my desire stand in the way of itself, so get off of Purifier, or I will ensure that your memory will be the only joy that you will bring to any of them."

"Roon… why?" I begged her. She shook her head.

"Ibuki will help you, and I will not allow you to say no. I'll make sure you behave. Now… what will it be?" I stood firm as I felt Purifier tremble behind me, her grip on me no more one of control, rather one of fear.

"Commander, I'll get us out of here…" She whispered, but I was suddenly torn away and tossed against a wall, pain exploding through my back. I watched as Roon picked up Purifier by the throat.

"No, you fucking won't… You may have control over the others, but you never… fucking… counted… on… _me!_" Roon squeezed Purifier's neck, and I could hear the Siren gasping for air as the Iron Blood cruiser lifted her higher.

I screamed in pain, and Roon turned to me, her grip loosening almost imperceptibly. She cocked her head, her eyes narrowing.

"You truly desire this creature that much? I suppose you can have your toys for now…" She released her grip, and Purifier crumpled to the floor. Roon turned to me and took off her gauntlet, stroking my cheek affectionately. I looked up at her and felt…

I felt…

I… I don't know what I felt. An emotion I had no words for coursed through me, and when she turned to leave my gaze followed her as she walked out of the room. All eyes were on me, and I looked back as I groaned in pain.

"Someone get Vestal!" Cleveland screamed as she knelt next to me. It was too much… I couldn't bear the pain anymore and was barely cognizant when I faintly heard Vestal's voice and the sweet relief of morphine soon after.

Then, nothing.

* * *

Ibuki shook her head, "That isn't how this works, Shikikan…"

I was incensed. I hadn't seen Purifier in months and my lust turned to desire turned to mourning turned to anger, "Why can't I see her!"

"She's not here and you know it! She disappeared after the incident with you and Roon, and… she's not returned. She hasn't shown herself since that day. No amount of yelling will change that," Ibuki's eyes flashed, though in her case it was quite literal. Her heterochromatic eyes flared with lightning.

I backed down, mollified and embarrassed. This was one of my wives, and I was acting like a child wanting his favorite toy.

"Ibuki… I love you… what's really going on? I know you and the other Priorities are hiding something from me…" I pleaded with her. She sighed.

"Shikikan, I shouldn't, but… Purifier's fog, her essence that surrounds your soul is… I can't get rid of it. It's sunk so deeply into you that removing it would mean tearing you apart and last time it was a close thing. I can't imagine you'd live through a second time," Ibuki turned her head away, her expression worried.

I couldn't think of how to respond… I mean, the news was shocking, but my desire was boiling over and Ibuki's kimono was…

She saw me looking at her and smiled, "I know that look, Shikikan… my husband is welcome to whatever he desires of me."

I took advantage of her habit of not wearing panties and, for a little while, I felt relief. Her soft body in my arms, her insides squeezing against me as her lips pressed to my own. The perfect wife, giving in to my desires and enjoying them herself.

Four times… It took four times before I could feel the comforting exhaustion. Ibuki lay beside me, our clothes strewn everywhere in her quarters. The Tatami beneath me was cool, and I closed my eyes, just wishing for a brief rest. The press of her soft body against my own lulled me even further into relaxation. For the first time in months, I finally felt at peace.

Of course I had to wake up on that fucking train. Well, not wake up but… you know what I mean. I was alone this time, and when I stood up and made my way out of the door, well aware of what was going on, I saw her waiting for me in the smoking carriage.

"Commander… it's been a while. Is that psychopath Roon still at the port?" Purifier looked at me, no trace of her usual smile.

Roon was still with the fleet and had been reigned in slightly because of the blowback she received from the other Priorities. Akagi had hidden her smugness when she visited me when I was hospital bound. Turns out Roon had hurt me quite badly.

I lost count of the number of fractures and breaks I had sustained when she threw me into the wall. Turns out all those movies were wrong and you can't just get up and keep on fighting. While I may have been gifted the stamina of a god, my body was still just that of a human.

Well, I'd take getting to fuck hundreds of shipgirls repeatedly over superhero attributes, anyway. Superheroes are for nerds. Shipgirls are for bros. Broettes too, I'm sure there are female Commanders out there…

Anyway, Purifier, train, dream reality whatever the fuck this is…

"Yeah, she's still there. Took me long enough to get better, though!" I glared at her. I still ached.

"That was Roon's fault…" Purifier complained.

"Like hell it was! What did you do to me, Puri? Why am I so willing to die for you?" I stood in front of her, my exasperation welling up and spilling over, overcoming whatever she had done to me at least partially.

"You… the way you acted, I was giving you what you wanted," Puri leapt up, and we stood mere inches apart as her eyes lit up. "You love all those others, yet you still lusted after me, something you thought was out of your reach. I showed you I wasn't so far away after all, and now you want to turn me away?"

She was shaking, yet I mirrored her anger. I grabbed her, my hands gripping her arms as I clenched my teeth, "Right now… I want only one thing from you… I want answers! What did you do to me? I lost my soul to that prick, and now… now you've fucked with its replacement."

"I gave you a gift! I imbued you with power you're too foolish to understand, much less use!" She tried to back away, but I held her fast. She stopped struggling and looked up at me, her eyes misting with tears.

I looked back at her, and felt my rage soften, if only a minute amount, "Why… Puri… why would you pit me against my kansen? My shipfus?"

"You… you possess something we want too…" she sobbed, "Every time we suffer defeat at your hands, all I can think about is you, and the only way I could ever hope to even have the chance to be with you I have to prevent your kansen from ending me on sight. You are the only thing they won't dare endanger."

"So you… imbued me with your essence? Ibuki's already said trying to separate it will kill me…" I shook my head and let her go, pushing her away a little in the process. I turned from her, but was surprised to feel her sudden warmth as her arms wrapped around me. This Purifier I had never born witness to, and I felt my coherence dissipate.

"I did it because I love you…" She said, her voice small, her feelings finally laid bare after months.

"You love me, but you'd do all these things? Regardless of your intentions…" My protests weakened as I felt a warmth spread through me. My desire was being amplified by the love I held for this siren, no matter how crazy she may be.

She held me tighter, but I turned and faced her. She looked up to me, her tear-streaked face wearing a desperate expression, "It's not fair that they all have you! Suruga… Naganami… even the others tolerate them, but those two…"

"Puri… I love those two in a way I can't explain!" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Why can't I feel that kind of love… why can't you love me like that?" She pleaded.

"Who's to say I don't?" I chided her. She laughed softly.

"They hold the last pieces of your soul… of course you could never love me as much as you love them!" She countered.

"All I can do is try, Puri… I love you, and what I feel for you I have never felt for anyone else. While it may not be the same as Suruga… it's just as intense! Puri… for months I have been waiting for you, going crazy… All I can think about is you.. Please, Puri…" My reassurances turned to pleas as my heart swelled with need, carnal and otherwise.

She stood silently, then nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Commander…" She pulled my head down and kissed me deeply, and her eyes danced as the world faded to black.

Perhaps…

Perhaps… it could work…

* * *

I was to be left alone; I requested. The protests of every shipgirl present went unheeded as I called the meeting as soon as I woke up. Ibuki had made no comments regarding what I had seen in the Mirror world, though she was not present in it and was sleeping. Therefore, I neglected to mention Purifier.

Wales even put on her race queen outfit to entice me, but I shook my head and she stormed off. I felt awful, seeing her look that upset, but…

Damn it…

"Wales! Babe!" I called after her. She turned and shot me a grin, and a moment later we were in the bathroom, my cock deep inside her ass. She had already been ready to go, and as I reached around to grope her ample breasts, she moaned.

"It's been awhile… did you miss my ass, Commander?" She turned and bit her lip suggestively. I spanked her lightly as she yelped but looked pointedly at me. "Keep going~…"

Giving in to my lust was easy... I pulled as much of her outfit away from her ass as I could. A hard smack left a red handprint, and after a few more I felt her cunt squeeze me tightly as she approached her climax.

"Commander! Fuck me harder, I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, and a moment later she was on her hands and knees, unable to control the spasms of her orgasm.

"You like it better in your ass, don't you?" I pushed a thumb into her as she moaned. She squeezed around me and tensed as her climax took hold of her. She turned to look at me, and it felt like I was looking into the eyes of an innocent girl instead of the powerful battleship I knew secretly enjoyed the lewdest of acts.

Her cried of pleasure quieted to soft moans as I toyed with her anus. Eventually, she found the strength to speak, "M-maybe… do you like my outfit? Here…" She pulled down her top, and her large breasts hung down. I leaned over and grabbed them, squeezing them in my hands, enjoying the feeling of my fingers sinking into her soft flesh. Her nipples, delicate and petite for her size, were hard against my palm.

I kissed her neck, thrusting harder as I reached my own climax, my hips shaking as I poured my seed into her womb. Her cries as I filled her were intense, and when I was through I left my cum dripping from her slit.

She got up shakily and turned around, pulling me into an embrace, "Commander… thank you, I really needed that. I'm glad you came inside my pussy though… I had almost forgotten how good it feels to have my womb filled up!" She laughed and cleaned herself up. I admired her body and shook my head.

"How lucky can I be? Wales… I love you so fucking much," I told her, and her smiled widened.

"Commander… I love you too, sometimes I think…" She sighed but shook her head, "No… I shouldn't say such things. I'm happy you chose to be so close to me… I can't bring myself to disparage the others."

I felt my heart twist… I was not worthy of such kindness, she was truly special… "Wales, I… I'm not good enough for you."

"Commander! Sometimes you say some really dumb things, but that was pretty stupid! Do you think I hate them? That I am jealous? I have you in this moment, and that's what matters. I know we'll have more time together, and that you have so many others to attend to. Even this Purifier thing… I will always be here for you, to protect you, to defend you, and… to love you!" She hugged me tightly, and when she let me go, she saw my eyes were misty… as were hers.

With a kiss she went about our business, and I returned to my quarters. I rested easy knowing that Suruga and Naganami were keeping each other company… especially considering what I was about to do.

Despite everything, my heart still pounded at the thought of Purifier at my side, her skin against mine… To feel her against me again, her lips pressed to mine, her love… however it may be given.

"Prince of Wales… she was nearly number one before Suruga came along, and then Naganami showed up out of nowhere and stole your heart as well…" Purifier grinned, and I didn't detect any malicious intent.

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty…" I turned to her as she climbed into the bed next to me, her lips brushing mine.

"Nah… I'm not too hung up on your politics here, I understand her point of view though… I mean, be honest, do you really love me? Or do you just want me because I'm your enemy…" She kissed me softly as I pulled her against me.

I laughed softly, "I know how I feel, and I ache for you. I love you so much, Puri, despite everything I love you so much it hurts!"

She nuzzled me softly and emitted a single sob. I pulled her tightly against me and we lay like that for a while. I cuddled her, stroking her hair as I held the one thing I could never truly have against me.

I mean… what would it mean, if I stayed with her? I could never abandon my kansen, my shipfus… but Puri was special to me, and after learning about her genuine feelings my heart felt torn… how was I supposed to decide like this?

"You're thinking about us, aren't you…" she breathed, and I laughed.

"Pretty confident… but yeah. I want us to be together, for you to be as big a part of my life as any of my other kansen, to give you the love you deserve, even if I can't devote myself to you exclusively. Puri… fuck… You may have filled me with something but what I feel is too real to be all someone else's doing," I sighed as her lips met mine again, and her tender kisses momentarily distracted me from my suddenly tough reality.

"What if I joined you? I mean… the others already suspect me of treason, but they know of our relationship. It isn't something I've tried to hide," She blushed. A Siren, as part of our fleet? She'd be an exceptional asset, and… we could be together!

The others… how would they take to her joining us? Would they even believe her? Would they believe me after everything they saw that she did to me?

"I… I want that! Puri, but you'd be… are you sure? I know there are many clones of you, but you are the progenitor Purifier. They'll be furious… There's no telling what they'll do!" My voice shook with worry and excitement, and she pushed me onto my back, straddling me. She unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my chest before pulling off her own top.

She guided my hands to her pert breasts and encouraged me to grope them softly. Her eyes glowed softly, and her smile was sincere, her expression one of love.

"Commander, I know it seems crazy, but I think we can pull it off…" She leaned down, and we kissed again. She loved to kiss, and so did I… I never knew she was capable of so much affection. I loved this part of her, but…

"Hey, Puri… you were so assertive before, so… dominating. Was that all just for show?"

She sniggered, "Do you prefer that Puri? I can be that for you, but I thought you liked this sort of thing better…" She saw right through me.

"I'm serious, but… I wouldn't mind it if you dominated me, sometimes… but tonight I want this, just the two of us, like this…" I wrapped my arms around her and we continued kissing, her breasts pushing against my chest as my excitement grew.

She felt it push against her and pulled away, standing up and pulling off her shorts, turning around to show me her ass. I admired it as she bent over, her wide hips an absolute pleasure to behold. As she bent over, she spread her ass open to show me her anus.

"I want you… to have it, Commander… I know how much you like it, and I know I've been teasing you about it for so long so… please… take my ass?" She turned back to me and blushed, getting to work removing my pants and underwear.

"Careful, Puri… you might just find out how good it feels," I couldn't help but tease her. Without replying she took me into her mouth, her hot, wet tongue sliding over me as she took me into her throat.

I moaned at her expert technique, and really could get used to this side of her… "Puri… I want to do the same for you…" She looked up and shot me a lustful grin as she got up to sit on my face. I suppose a little domination was ok…

Then again, I love facesitting so… was it really dominating? Wait why am I so concerned with this… her cunt is pressed to my mouth and I can taste her juices… Oh god… delicious… it's been months and I just… Oh fuck I just need…

Oh Puri… I love you… I love you… I love this so much! Ah, she's shifting, my tongue is sliding out of her but her anus is pressed to my nose, her hand on my member, stoking me softly… Oh she smells amazing… her ass smells amazing! I inhaled deeply…

Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum… I can't handle it! Her ass smells so good and… ahn! She shifted forward again, and now… I can taste her and… it's so good… and now I finally get to be inside of her… I'll be… soon…

Delicious, delicious… delicious! Puri's ass tastes amazing! It was too much… my entire body was full of lewd energy and I… ah, I can't take it!

My seed shot from me, and I felt Purifier's mouth surround me as I filled it with my cum. When I was finished, she pulled her hips from my face and turned to me, swallowing my cum and opening her mouth to show me before wrapping her mouth around mine and shoving her tongue into my mouth.

"I can taste you, and me… as one…" she said as we broke apart, her lust making her eyes bright.

"Puri… you taste… I can't describe just how delicious you are. Puri… can I… have some more?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"Wouldn't you rather be inside me? Here… you really got me wanting it…" Puri moaned as she rubbed her labia against my member, lubricating it before holding my cock and letting it press against her anus.

"I can feel it… I can feel your ass, Puri… I'm so happy that you… it's tight! It feels so good!" Her anus stretched as it swallowed me whole, first my tip, then my shaft, until her hips pressed to my own. She spread her legs as she took my hands in mine, gripping them tightly as she gasped with each inch she took. Her slit dripped with her juices as she slowly brought herself up and down, sliding along the length of my cock.

"Is it good, Commander? How's my ass?" She asked, her voice husky with her desire as she increased her pace.

"Puri… I say this a lot but… this time I am absolutely serious! Your ass is the absolute best. It's so goddamn hot. You're squeezing me in all the right places…" I moaned as her rectum tighten around me as she clenched, and soon she was riding me rapidly, going all the way up my shaft and back down, the sound of her skin slapping against mine filling the room as our bodies became covered in sweat.

The shining sheen made me want to give in to another one of my desires. She seemed to read my mind, and she slowed down and pulled me up, wrapping her legs around me and pulling my head into her armpit.

I inhaled deeply, her musk filling my nose and permeating my sinuses as I ran my tongue along it. She giggled and then pulled my face away so she could kiss me as she rode me. I felt a fire in my loins unlike anything I had ever felt before, and she slammed her hips down one last time as I came… _hard._

_Really, really hard. _

"Puri! Puri! Puriiiiii!" I cried out in pleasure as my cock fucking erupted inside her, filling her bowels with my seed as she clutched me, squirming in pleasure as she felt my cum overflow her deepest parts.

"Commander! I love you, I love you so much! Give me everything!" She moaned, and I could feel her gently bite my neck as her ardor overcame her.

My body felt utterly drained… I had released so much into her… I had never cum so hard, never… The aftershocks were rolling through me even as we collapsed, her on top of me. I had thought about doing so much more with Puri, how I would bend her over, but now I knew it would have to wait…

My cock slid out of her with a soft plop, and I could feel my cum spill over it from her gaping anus… Struggling, she got up and turned around, bending over and spreading her ass to show me…

"I know you want to see… how does it look?" Puri said, though her voice showed her exhaustion.

I stared at her gape as she flexed, groaning softly as she began to clean my member with her tongue. I touched it with my thumb, my hand groping her ass softly as I pushed my thumb into her, feeling her throbbing walls.

It was… perfect…

She finished and turned back around, collapsing half on top of me and laying her head on my chest.

"I love you…" she said simply, and for the countless time I responded with the same. Puri seemed as desperate for my love as I was for hers, and I… I willingly gave it to her.

Her soft snores brought a smile to my face as I stroked her hair, and, confident knowing that our relationship would be an easy secret for just a little while longer, I fell asleep.

I might not have been so at ease if I had taken a moment to look out the window.

Seeing Roon staring through it would have scared the shit out of me!

* * *

_Hi! _ _Sorry this took so long… I try my best to keep things on a somewhat decent pace but there are times where I'm just… overloaded with other obligations… Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait! As always, a big thank you to my Patrons, and I can be found on Patréon and Reddit under delusionalcookie. _

_So, Roon is going to end up playing a much bigger part than I initially planned, though I have to say that I might be developing a thing for Yanderes, so if I stop posting it's because one of them got me. Haha. Purifier… damn… I mean, how hot would it be if the Commander actually married her? _

_I will not add Futa to CD... I'll keep it in a separate fic due to the largely negative response.  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


	21. Suruga

It doesn't matter how we got here; it doesn't matter why we're here, what matters…

What matters is that we _are here_.

"Suru… I love you so much it hurts, it fucking hurts, and I just want to be like this, with you, forever…" I clutched my shipfu tightly, burying my face in her neck as I sought her comfort and companionship. I needed her so badly, and now here we were far from prying eyes, where no one could find us.

Suruga patted my head, stroking my hair as my stress poured out of me, toxic and vile. I clutched her cloak, my white-knuckle grip creasing the fabric. She put her arms around me resting her head on top of mine as she held me.

We just stayed like this, sitting on a couch only ever used by us, in a home only the two of us knew about, on an island far from anything and anyone. Paradise, perfection… I never wanted it to end.

"Let's just stay here forever, Suru… I mean it. I just want to be with you. I want to feel your arms around me every night, and I want to wake up to your kiss, your scent surrounding me," She shushed me as the intensity grew in my voice.

"You know we can't do that, Kohiko…" Her gentle voice only made my desire for such an outcome stronger. Only she had figured out my name… and found the perfect match for it in her native language. It sounded so much better than its original form. I loved it so much. Only she called me that, and only when we had absolute privacy. It was hers and hers alone…

A term of endearment beyond another!

I refused to let her go. I wouldn't. I clung to her, my intentions not lewd nor lascivious, but merely a deep, painful, abiding love that I could feel resonating throughout the two of us as she let her defenses down and allowed herself to pour into me. I could feel my discordant soul, screaming with the power, love, desire, hate, and envy, harmonize with hers.

I whimpered as I felt the remaining piece of my original soul meld with hers, the pure, golden love that was the piece of her own pulsing rhythmically as it silenced the other pieces. A bit of my old self poured back into me for a moment, and my mind cleared, my emotions stabilizing, though my love for Suruga remained as intense as ever.

She was hot, and shaking, but so was I… This was unlike the normal meld, and soon she clung to me for support. Our very essences merged, senses aligning, memories intertwining… she saw it all, the shipgirls, the train, the man-siren-thing…

For that infinite moment, we became one in the truest sense. I could hear her calling out to me as I buried my face in her bosom, slack jawed and rendered utterly weak. I closed my eyes, drowning in her scent, her memories, her unshakable resolve only drowned out by the pure vibration of her love that struck me. Joy, happiness, relief… My body went slack as I indulged in the cocktail of positive emotions, letting it consume me.

There was no misery, no hate, no fear, no self-loathing… My failings seemed unimportant, my desires mere shadows of what I could experience with Suru…

I wept with a pure, unrestrained joy, and then I slept.

* * *

"Kohiko… hey… Kohiko…" Soft lips brushed against my own, and I opened my eyes to the early morning sunlight filtering into the room and illuminating a Suruga clad only in her nightie, straddling me. Her kisses, tender and sweet, weren't suggestive, and a little of the warmth that eclipsed us both the day before remained, pulsing inside me as she pressed herself against me.

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling as I returned her affections, stroking her long, beautiful hair, the pink highlights scattering the light as it filtered through. Her femininity shone through like a beacon, her gentle scent everywhere at once. She was a vision, perfection personified, a beauty, though she dismissed my claims.

"I love you too, Kohiko…" Gentle, sultry, sweet… her voice filled me with such comfort. Even when she was upset her voice still retained a quality that made it impossible not to pay attention. I pulled her against me tighter, luxuriating in the softness of her skin, the curves of her body…

A delight to every sense, known or unknown.

I know I talk about love, a lot, and that's because it's hard to quantify just how I feel about Suruga, so I tell her I love her all the time. There are different types of love. A love you feel for your close family is almost… nostalgic, comforting. A kind of security.

A love you feel for your children, painful yet pure, your hopes and dreams for them to live their best lives pouring forth in your affection while you balance the role of a parent and a friend, trying to teach them as best you can and reveling in their unconditional love.

Then, there's the love between two people that have sworn their lives to one another. It's familiar, comforting, but you really don't understand it until anger or resentment is injected into that relationship, and you realize that it poisons that love and makes it hurt so much. You just want it to be gone and for that love to return to its normal, comforting state, where despite you not being around each other constantly like you were when you were dating, it's still there, for those times in the evening when you sit down together.

Then, there's my love for Suruga… a wonderful, painful, pure, desirous, absolutely consuming thing that drives me relentlessly. How can I possibly explain what it feels like to have a soul connected to another? To feel such a pure, golden love?

An unconditional love, something secure, comforting, familiar. Everything in one package, our entire lives so entangled within one another that we feel bound for eternity, and in a good way. It is something serene, something truly special. Whenever I think I might love another shipgirl even half as much as Suru…

Well, those feelings come rushing back to affirm that I do not. Yet I am plagued by guilt, the guilt that I feel like just fucking off with Suruga and living a simpler, easier life, and if not now, then when it's all over. Yet… how is that fair to the others? What about Naganami? Spee? Laffey? Helena? The many others who have entrusted themselves to me?

It kills me, it tears me apart inside, my stomach twisting as I spiral deeper into this feeling of self-loathing as my actions, which only I am responsible for. So many, so fast… Wales, poor Wales… I love her dearly, but it is a mere spark compared to the brilliance of what I feel for Suruga. She remains a bulwark I could not manage without, however, and I am grateful.

Yet here… Suru's lips, soft, pillowy, sweet… eagerly searching out my own… Her soft, supple body pressed to mine, her skin perfect, unblemished…

How could she love me so surely? For all its brilliance, her love was still a sort of enigma… why would she choose me so fully? I felt from her something that I didn't feel from any other shipgirl… Naganami may have something similar, but to call it the same would do what Suruga does for me a disservice.

This isn't just about sex, about pleasure or pain or desires and perversions! I fucking love her, even if you take all that away, I would still give as much as she does, and try to give even more, because she is worth it.

"Your brow is furrowed… stop thinking so much and just enjoy the time we have, Kohiko…" Suru teases me, and I try to wipe my memory before I ruin things for myself. She bites my lip gently before standing up, stretching and showing off her perfect body. I reach out and caress her thighs as she holds that pose for a minute.

"Suru… have I ever told you how perfect you are?" I said, still in awe of her. She giggled and shook her head.

"All the time, and I might start to believe it…" She adopted a cocky look and laughed after just a moment, unable to take it seriously. "Truth be told, I do not understand why you feel this way, yet I feel the same… I suppose even we have our mysteries. Last night… Kohiko… I can't believe what I saw, what I felt…"

She swallowed a lump in her throat as sat on the edge of the bed. I joined her. "To know I almost lost you, to know I almost wouldn't have had the chance to even meet you…" I put my arm around her as she continued, drawing her head against my shoulder, "I am such a fool at times, but when we're together like that, I want the same thing. I want to steal you away, but I know I can't… You may belong to me in your heart and mine, but the others… they need you too."

"When this is all over… maybe then we can truly belong to one another…" I said, my voice hoarse as I tried to keep my emotions in check. "Suru… No matter how many times I tell you that I love you, you know infinitely more about how I feel thanks to… this…"

I relaxed, letting my emotions pour into her, a more controlled version of what happened last night, and it was only something that we could do together. A way for us to affirm our feelings despite everything else.

She gasped, soft sounds escaping her as she followed suit and I felt her inside me. I drew her close to me, more tender kisses intensifying the experience. I felt… pure… whole… so in love…

This was what it was supposed to be like, right?

* * *

"I am a goddamn failure!" I exclaimed, turning away as we sat on our deck, the sunset filtering through the trees along the shoreline. I heard her sigh and turned back to see Suruga looking down, bathed in the golden light.

"No, Kohiko… you aren't…" She turned to me, her eyes bright with her conviction yet her voice was tired.

"Suru… I may have some success leading the fleet but… as a lover? Come on… I can't pledge myself to any one shipgirl, to you… how is that fair to you?"

"We just went over this…" her voice went hard for a moment, "do you think I don't want that? You give me so much already, far more than any of the others. I'm the one that shares your bed, I'm the one always by your side…" she grabbed my hand in hers, squeezing it.

"I just…" I sighed, fighting with my emotions, "I don't understand why I always feel this way. Like every minor mistake will be the end of everything, or at least me." It had been on and off today, wrestling with my feelings of inadequacy… that somehow, things would be better if I just didn't exist/never had existed. I know this is flawed at its core… especially considering who's next to me.

Yet, it persists.

"I never told anyone, but that Siren, the male one… he told me about my life before I died. I have a complete dossier of information, in fact. Some good, some bad, but do you know how many times I failed?"

"Kohiko… why would you even want to see such a thing?" Suruga scoffed.

"Morbid curiosity?"

"It's not who you are anymore, why do you allow it to define you?"

"It's indicative of how I will act. I failed constantly. I mean, hell, it turns out I was conceived for a specific purpose… to save a failing marriage. Guess what? It failed. Turns out my father couldn't keep it in his fucking pants," A hollow laugh escaped me.

"How is that your fault?"

"Suru… I failed in the basic reason for my existence."

"You would have had no fucking control over that!" She pushed her face close to mine, her eyes alight with her subdued anger at my twisted logic.

"I…"

"Just… shut up for a moment. Kohiko… Shikikan… your life is your own, and even then that isn't your life now. You were given a second chance, if you want to look at it like that. No debt, no family except the one you make… and me," she stood up, looking down at me, her proud form bringing a smile, however slight, to my face.

"I am yours, now and forever, and I will always be here for you, and with you. I understand you more than you might know…" she settled herself into my lap, and I rested my head against her shoulder as she put her arms around me.

I felt better…

I mean, being with her always helped but…

What she said, too. I mean, I know I can be a whiny cunt and I need to remember that I'm not as alone as I feel I am.

* * *

Delicious…

If I could eat nothing else for my entire life, I would definitely choose this!

Suruga moaned as I thrust my tongue into her again before gently sucking on her labia, her juices already flowing onto my face. I rubbed my nose against her clit, saturating it in her musk, losing myself in it.

Ah…

Ah!

Delicious…

"My pussy… my pussy feels so good, Kohiko! Just like that… just like that…" She groaned and began rubbing her clit with one hand while she held my head down with the other. I could feel her quivering, and I felt my cock twitch with the prospect of drinking her juices yet again.

Her walls throbbed against my tongue as her juices rushed past it and into my mouth, her undiluted cries of pleasure flowing freely as she forced my head against her crotch with both hands. I wrapped my own around her thighs, her naked form hot to the touch with her pleasure as I stroked her stomach.

"Kohiko! It's so… ahn~! I'm melting… so many times… I want a turn!" She said, panting as I removed my head. She pulled it to her and licked her own juices from my face, her eroticism reaching its peak.

"Delicious, right?" I said as she blushed.

She giggled, though her voice, husky with desire, distorted it a bit, "Ah… Kohiko… lie down, I still want to be serviced too…"

"Greedy, aren't we?" I teased her.

"You can only blame yourself… your the one who enjoys doing it so much!" she pushed me back onto the bed and I adjusted myself as she positioned her hips over me before leaning down, stroking my cock with her tongue in long, slow motions.

I felt her lips trace it from the base to the tip as I traced her labia, her juices leaking steadily as I reached up and grabbed her ass, spreading it apart, my hands sinking into her soft skin. My nose pressed against her anus and I inhaled, her scent strong, intoxicating. Droplets of sweat ran down her ass and onto my tongue as I held it partway inside of her.

"Ahn~ Ah! Kohiko is sniffing my ass again… so perverted but… ah! Your tongue is… here I go, too!" She took me into her mouth and swallowed me to the base almost instantly as I thrust my tongue into her anus. Suruga bobbed her head, expertly sucking me off, her saliva drenching my cock while her tongue caressed it.

After a few minutes I leaned back and looked between her legs, her ample breasts hanging down. I reached forward and grabbed them, squeezing their soft flesh and delicately pinching her nipples while I watched my member bulge in her throat. It was so good… I was nearing my limit! I began thrusting upward with my hips as she moved faster.

"Suru! Get ready!" I moaned as a fire lit in my loins and the first stream of cum poured down her throat. She whimpered slightly as she clenched her lips around my base, my hips trembling each time I shot a wad into her.

She dragged her head off my still-erect cock, slowly revealing it, completely clean. She then sat down, her anus positioned over my mouth. I thrust my tongue into it, enjoying the facesitting, reaching up with my hands to grasp her breasts again. I panted as she slowly stroked my cock with one hand.

She spoke, voice broken with soft moans as she purred, "Kohiko… do you like my ass that much? Ahn~! I'm so sweaty too… does it smell good? Do you like it?" She settled a little more of her weight onto me, and all I could smell was her…

It was amazing! Gah… I mean, I know I go a bit crazy over Suru, but this… totally warranted. She pumped my cock as I teased her nipples, pinching them. I was throbbing, desperate to be inside of her, and I would soon get my wish as she lifted her face off of me and got on all fours beside me, shaking her ass invitingly.

My second favorite position… that would transform into my favorite position when I pushed her against the bed and pounded her! I wasted no time, pushing my cock into her and thrusting as her insides squeezed me tightly.

"Suru! Your pussy is the hottest… but you know what I'm gonna do?" I leaned over her, kissing her neck and continuing to play with her breasts.

Her soft moans filled the room as she spoke, "I'm… ahn~ your dick is the best! Fuck me harder! Then fuck my ass… I know how much you want to! Fill me up with your cum!"

"Fuck yes! You're so fucking hot, Suru! Ah… Ahn… Oh fuck…" I grabbed her hair as I leaned back, pulling on it and pulling her head back as I pounded her. I smacked her ass with my right hand, her skin rippling as she cried out in surprise, then with pleasure as I did it again.

"Fuck me! Come on, Kohiko! You're my Shikikan, right? Use me! Anything you want you can have! You want me to do what Nagato did? I will… ahn… You want to use my ass? Please fuck my ass… I want it to bad!" She gripped the pillow with both hands as I let go of her hair, burying her face in it as her body shook.

Suru's climax caused her to clamp down on my cock, and I moaned as I let loose inside of her, thick streams of viscous cum pouring into her, filling her womb as she stifled her screams of pleasure. I throbbed in her, each stream sending shivers down my spine.

"Kohiko… I love you… I love you…" She drooled onto the pillow, and I thrust my thumb into her ass while I slowly thrust inside her cunt.

I squeezed her ass, "Suru… I wonder what the others would think, if they saw you like this… you're so proud even when it's just Naganami, you, and I…" I teased her, and she made an incredulous sound despite her lust.

"W-well… it's for you so it's ok…" she sighed as I continued to stretch her anus, pushing in a couple fingers to loosen it further.

"You know… I don't think you've ever shown me your Tanuki form here…" I hinted.

"Y-you… you want that?" Her sudden shyness was endearing. Her breathing intensified for a moment and I blinked. When I opened my eyes, I saw her horns replaced by ears and a small, bushy tail.

She looked back at me, her furious blush as I stroked her tail, rubbing its base as she twitched. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my nose, sniffing them as she made a noise of disapproval.

I gave her tail an experimental tug as I pushed the tip into her anus, stretching her out. She gasped, looking back at me with an irritated expression, "D-don't make me regret showing you!"

"I love it, Suruga… and it was just a little tug…" I continued to stroke her soft tail, taking care not to pull it. Her ears twitched, and she gave me a small smile. "You're stunning, but this… this adds a cuteness that makes it somehow even more erotic! I mean… Ahn~ your ass is so tight…"

I got distracted as her rectum squeezed me. Her body slowly lowered to the bed as I continued to thrust into her. I stopped when I was balls deep into her ass, and leaned forward to stroke her ears.

"Ah! T-that feels good, Kohiko… I can't believe you like this form so much… I'm not c-cute…" Suru's complaints were a stark contrast to her moans, but I continued to sratch behind her ears, thrusting slowly as her tail lashed at my stomach. Sweat covered us, and I reached a hand under her armpit, swiping it and inhaling her musk from it as she groaned.

"Ah… you smell a little different from usual… I like it!" I said, and she huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not a… ahh! Kohiko!" Suruga's surprise was adorable as I pulled everything but the tip out and then thrust it deep into her all at once. "Ahn… Mmm! Shikikan… argh… I'm not… Akagi…"

"Heh, sorry…"

I did it again, and she turned her head to me, sticking out her tongue even as her walls throbbed. I thrust with a more moderate pace, bringing her to climax yet again.

"I want to ride you… hurry up and cum already!" She moaned after she calmed down. I began to pound her, my cock stretching out her rectum as I rapidly approached another climax.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass! I'm gonna fill you up, Suru!" I told her as she bit the pillow, my hands gripping her ass as I pounded her. It wasn't so much a matter of getting myself there, it was more a matter of releasing the control I had over myself.

A veritable deluge of my cum poured into her ass as I groaned with pleasure, nearly collapsing on top of her, barely holding myself up by my elbows. She came _again _as I filled her up, the muscles in her ass spasming, massaging me as I finished up, pulling out of her.

To my surprise I was a bit limp, and her normal, slightly irritated look became directed at it as she sat up.

"Hmm… I think I know what I have to do. I still remember we haven't done that…" She smirked, but her embarrassment was plain as she squatted over my midsection, legs shaking a little from her exertion. She took a few breaths to relax herself and then looked at me, the line of drool on her chin unmistakable as she relieved herself onto my cock.

Her urine stream covered my cock, quickly bringing it back to full mast as she giggled softly, "I can't believe… I'm doing this… does it feel good?"

"It's great, Suru! So hot…" I moaned softly as she continued, rubbing her cunt along my cock until she was finished. She got on all fours over me, shivering as she pressed her lips to mine.

She sat back up and guided my cock into her rectum again, riding it for a moment before pulling back and only moving along the tip. I moaned softly, but when I tried to put my hands on her hips, she smacked them away.

"You like to tease me so much, so I'm going to get my revenge!" Her smug expression made me laugh, and I lay back, the lewd, wet sounds of our lovemaking accompanying the glorious sight of Suruga riding me. She took me little by little, soon taken by her own lust and slamming herself onto me.

"What happened to getting your revenge?"

"S-shut up…" she moaned, leaning back and showing off her puffy pussy, cum leaking from it as my cock disappeared into her ass. Her breasts bounced, her ample proportions and glowing skin capturing my attention completely.

She slammed down on me and rubbed her cunt furiously as her mouth hung open slightly. She looked into my eyes, her voice hoarse, "Gonna cum, Kohiko… Ahhh!" She cried out as she squirted, her juices splashing across me before she collapsed onto me, biting at my neck gently.

I reached up and stroked her ears as she weakly moved her hips, trying to bring me to orgasm. I thrust upward into her anus, clutching her hands in mine, our fingers laced together.

"You wanted to ride me, yet I still seem to be doing all the work…" I stuck my tongue out at her, but she just huffed and did her best to move faster. "Here, I have something else we can try."

She got off, her expression sour. We'll need to start with riding next time… though I could guarantee she'd like this one. I sat down, my butt resting on my feet as I pulled her down against me, my cock sliding easily into her ass as I pulled her against me, my hands reaching around and groping her breasts as I kissed her neck.

"T-this is new! It's nice… ahn~…" she turned and kissed me as we gently rocked together, our motion translating into deep internal thrusts. She reached down and shoved a couple fingers inside of her, moving them rapidly as she sought to get off.

She pressed her tail against my stomach, but I could sniff her ears, and I might have given one a gentle nibble. They smelled like her, of course, but you can't fault me for my curiosity! She gasped when she felt my teeth against them, though she didn't attempt to move away or even complain.

"Suru, I want you to keep this form for a few days, ok?" I said, moving us faster as I felt my desire peak.

"This better not be for lewd reasons, Kohiko!" She admonished, though I doubt she'd mind if it were.

"Well… I'm getting ready to fill you up again!" I moaned, pulling Suruga against me as my seed filled her bowels once more.

She cried out as she came, her body leaning back against me for support. We continued for a short while longer before we were spent, laying together as I massaged her ears, gently scratching behind them as she alternated between embarrassment and enjoyment.

"Why do you like this so much, my love? You always touch and tease my horns, but this seems… different…" She blushed, her beautiful eyes shining in the dim light. She truly was the center of my everything, and always would be!

"Because Suruga the tanuki is the part of you hidden from everyone, and even though we're as close as can be, you still hide it away as if it is something to be ashamed of… yet I find it endearing, and it only makes you mean so much more to me!" I explained.

"My ears aren't as soft as Naganami's, or my tail… I'm… I'm the worst Sakura ship when it comes to that! I prefer my horns, I'd rather just follow Mikasa…" I pinched her lightly in disapproval.

"Stop comparing yourself to others so much for things you can't possibly control! I love you, for you and you alone. I love your horns, but I love this side of you even more, because here you are, showing it to me, trying to act like everything is normal despite your trepidation. Frankly, I think you are so damn cute!" I chuckled and pulled her closer.

Her smile was small, but it was something, "If you like it, Kohiko, then for you… I can learn to like it too."

That was good enough for me!

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I stared at the coffee Suruga fixed for me. She raised an eyebrow as she sat across from me.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" She asked, inspecting hers.

"Hm? Ah, no… Just thinking about what I've gotten myself into, and how I could never be a proper husband to you."

"How could you say something like that!" Suruga huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"Think about it, I have to see to an entire fleet, not to mention a harem that was large even… even before I met you… and keeps growing. I just…" I sighed, "I feel bad, like I can't give you or anyone else the love you deserve."

"Oh, Kohiko… you're such a fool, you know? Do you really think I don't get enough of your love? I know I'll never truly have you to myself, but you have enough love for everyone many times over! I can feel it when you meet a new shipgirl and you feel something special. I share in that joy, perhaps more intimately than the others, but not a single one of them would truly disparage you for wanting to share your love a bit more."

She smiled, and I felt a little better, "If that's how you feel, than I suppose I am a fool… Though I will always spoil you a little more than the others." I chuckled nervously.

"I would expect nothing less," she giggled, and that was that. I knew my shipgirls loved me, and they knew I loved them very much. While it would never be perfect, I would always honor the commitments I've made to my shipgirls.

After all, they're why I'm here!

Also…

They're my entire will to live.

* * *

Suruga walked into the living room, holding two bottles of sake and handing me one while taking a swig from hers. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, taking mine and having a swig. It was the good stuff! I took a longer drink, then sat it down, condensation already forming on the bottle.

She giggled, her cheeks flushed with her obvious drunkenness, "Shikikan~," she said, sitting next to me and pushing up next to me, face close to mine. I wondered briefly about why she suddenly wanted to use that term of address, but hey, I'm sure she had a good reason. "Remember when we talked about how lewd you are? You've done things with other shipgirls that you haven't done with me…" she pouted.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I took another drink, wanting the effects to kick in soon, "That's uh… true, but it's weird to just… come out and talk about it like this."

Suruga laughed, "What's the matter, Shikikan? You seemed pretty excited when you were drinking Purifier's piss… Just imagine how you'd feel drinking mine! Nagato's thighjob felt even better with a bit of watersports? There aren't many secrets here… even Taihou talks about what you did." She grinned and took another swig.

I was… weirdly embarrassed. It's one thing for these things to happen in the moment, but it was a whole other to just talk about them so casually.

She continued, "I heard you even had Akagi tied up at one point and that you filled up her ass up with piss and cum until it was pouring from her. I wonder what that feels like… I mean, you've already come in my ass so many times I don't know what feels better, but…" She giggled, pulling aside her kimono to reveal her breast.

I felt the alcohol kicking in as I polished off the bottle, setting it down and letting what little of my inhibitions were left fall away. I grabbed her arms, pulling her against me, kissing her deeply as a more animalistic side emerged from me.

"Suru… do you want to know how it feels?" I grinned, baring my teeth. She returned it, and suddenly her ears and tail vanished, her horns reappearing as her utter confidence took over. I pushed her down and pulled aside her kimono, grabbing her breasts and sucking on them.

She growled as she spoke, "It's my turn! I can be just as lewd as they are… I am better than any other! I am Suruga, and I will not be outdone!" My shipfu pulled down my house pants, grabbing my cock and pointing at her anus, already sticky with lube and juices flowing from her slit. I pushed into it as she moaned, bracing myself on my elbows as I thrust into her ass, her legs in the air.

I moaned, enjoying her tight rectum as I moved smoothly, taking my time as I enjoyed teasing her nipples. "You like my thick cock in your ass, Suru? Do you want even more? Do you want me to fill you up? I'll punish you if you make a mess~."

"Do it! Fill me up with everything you have, Shikikan!" She moaned as I pounded her anus, her rectum squeezing me tighter than ever as she came repeatedly… after all, Suruga belonged _to me! Her ass knew only my shape, and she was such a good shipgirl… she loved anal! _

"Your ass is mine, Suru! You belong to me…" I bent over her, kissing her roughly as I went at it. She clasped her hands around my neck, breathing hotly.

"Yes! Yes! I'm all yours… I feel it, I feel it! Shikikan… I always feel the strongest emotions when you're in my ass! You love it, don't you? You're hooked on anal… ahn~ ahn~ haaah!" she moaned, her legs clenching around me as I fucked her hard, her eyes going wide in her ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes! That's right… squeeze down on me!" Her mouth attacked mine, tongue desperate for my own.

"I'll be your little anal slut… just keep filling my ass up with your dick! It's so good… so good… I can't stop… I can't stop cumming! So powerful… ohyesohyesohyes! Right there… right there…" she grabbed my hips and made me attack the same spot, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth, her body relaxed thanks to all she had to drink.

I felt a little dizzy as well, "That's it… that's it… Suru… I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" I moaned as I continued my thrusts even as I came, her cries of pleasure as I filled her up akin to a rutting animal.

Thin threads of cum shot from me, filling her bowels and painting her rectum white as I shook, my mind consumed by pleasure. Suruga clamped me against her, finally putting a stop to my thrusts as I stayed in her.

"Do it… I know you want to…" she eyed me hungrily, her ass pulsating as I softened slightly, relaxing.

"Say it, say what you want me to do," I drew ragged breaths, a perverse excitement brewing within me.

"Piss in me, Shikikan! Piss in your wife, your shipfu… Fucking… use me! I can be as lewd as those other shipgirls!"

I relaxed, letting my stream flow as her eyes went wide. It flowed into her, and I had had to go. She shook, climaxing as it filled her up, a slight bump forming on her belly as I continued to relieve myself.

"So much… there's so much… it's warm! I can feel it so deep! Oh god… it's like getting cummed in, but so much more… it's still… Shikikan! Are you not finished? I can… oh no… I won't be able to hold it, Shikikan!"

She moaned as I thrust again, my cock hardening after I poured the last drop into her. I thrust slowly as her rectum desperately gripped me. She looked up at me as I continued to thrust, the liquid inside of her pushing back against me.

"I feel so relieved… oh fuck, that was amazing!" I shivered with remembered pleasure, and my lust got the better of me as I came again. It was quick, but this was something new, so…

"Shikikan… if you pull out… I'm gonna make a mess!" Suruga moaned as my tip remained in her, plugging her up. She panted, looking up at me.

"Clench!" I told her, and I saw her anus flexing around me, massaging my head, and then I pulled out. She clenched it tigt and struggled to stand up, walking slowly to the bathroom. When she was through the door, I grabbed her from behind.

"Gah! Shikikan! Let go! I need to…" She looked genuinely worried, so I ceased my teasing and let her sit down, a sudden splash as all the fluids I deposited in her ass flowed into the water. Her relief was palpable as she stared off into the distance. I positioned myself in front of her, and put my cock against her lips.

She licked the tip, then sucked on it, her soft lips caressing my shaft, bobbing faster and faster until she suddenly pulled it from her mouth, grinning.

"It's my turn now, Shikikan… let me show you what your Suru can do! Go ahead and lay down on the floor…" She pointed at the ground, and I did as she told me. I watched as she stood up, her sexy thighs and dripping cunt right above my face. She lowered herself until I had my lips wrapped around her cunt.

She grabbed my cock and stroked me as a warmth suddenly filled my mouth. I began swallowing, desperately trying to keep the liquid from escaping. She raised her hips and let the warm stream splash against me, moaning softly as she continued to stroke me.

I felt it splash onto my chin, rivulets running down my neck as she finished. She lowered her body, her ass still leaking a little cum as she took my cock into her mouth. I lifted my head and shoved my tongue deep into her cunt, desperate for more of her juices.

"Mmm… Mmm… Mmm!" Suruga moaned as my member reached deep into her throat, her walls twitching as my tongue stroked them. I was desperate for more, and she delivered, bobbing her head like mad as I came deep into her throat. She raised her head before I was finished, and my seed covered her face. She got up, but I was on my feet faster, pushing her against the wall and thrusting into her again.

"Ah! Shikikan!" She moaned as her cunt squeezed me.

"Suru… Suru… I'm gonna fuck you all night!" I moaned into her ear, pushing her against the wall as she moaned.

Yet… sometimes I forget she's a kansen, and suddenly I was against the wall while she _fucked me!_

She was riding my cock, but her eyes glittered as she dominated me, her hair spreading out behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as my cock pierced her womb again and again, her cervix parting to admit me.

Her juices poured down my shaft, and her moans reached a crescendo every time she took me that deep into her. She didn't let up, knowing I had virtually no refractory period, though after my cum started to drip down her leg I wondered if she had snuck me something…

We switched all night, every surface in the house fair game. I had her head against the wall, gripping her horns while I facefucked her relentlessly, her stare as tears poured down her face making me stop.

"Oh shit… Suru, are you ok?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"W-why the fuck did you stop? Keep going!" She growled, taking my cock back into her mouth and glaring at me until I thrust again, ramping up until her eyes rolled up as I came deep in her throat.

I didn't even care when she bent over and presented her ass to me; I ate it. Sure, a little of my cum was in there, but all I could taste… all I could _sense_… was her. As the night went on, it was as though nothing else existed, and even though my energy was draining rapidly, I couldn't help but keep going while she was able.

We even got into roleplay, and soon she was begging me to force myself on her. She said she needed a ten second head start, and then I began hunting, my cock pulsing with excitement as I checked every room in the house until I came to the guest bedroom, where she was under the covers, pretending to sleep.

I tore them off and thrust into her as she made mock protests, begging and pleading with me to not assault her. When that was over… _she did the same to me!_

By the time it was over, the sun was coming over the horizon. We lay on the bed, taken completely by our exhaustion. Neither of us could even gather the energy to speak. We just lay against one another, fingers entwined as we basked in the glory of our lovemaking.

Also, I'm pretty sure we slept for something like 30 hours straight, because I've never had to both piss and drink so much water in my life. Suruga positively glowed, however. Something seemed to have changed with her, and her affection somehow seemed even more ardent than usual.

* * *

Well… it was time. The chrono-compression Instance only lasted for so long, and I could only be away for a few days in total from the fleet. It had felt like two months for Suruga and I, though only three days will have passed in actual time. We got into the transporter and I hit the return button. That was the only way out of this one, directly back to 71.

It was an odd thing to be sure, and a lot of caveats came with its use. Any transporter could technically get to it, but once you were there, you had to return to the same Instance you came from, and no other Instance could access that specific chrono-compression Instance while you were there.

Like I said, it was supposed to be three days, so when a massive crowd of shipgirls awaited us with Wales at the front and looking _supremely _pissed off, I knew something had gone very, very wrong.

My other clue was a female technician putting the cover back on an access panel. She turned to me and saluted, "Sorry sir, looks like there was a minor malfunction. Did you experience any delay?"

I shook my head, "Not at all… It feels like we just left… what do you mean by minor malfunction?"

"Two bloody months you wanker! Two fucking months!" Wales yelled at me, and the technician saluted and slipped into the transporter, leaving me to the wolves…

Well, pissed off kansen were actually worse. When she had finally calmed down, with the help of a not insignificant amount of gin, she informed us we had not shown up three days after we left, and after a couple more an issue was discovered that had made our vacation actually exist _in real time!_

While I was neither blamed no reprimanded (and I had better not be, I am a DU turned SR after all!) my shipgirls were fucking furious with me. There was no way for them to contact me, and they realized that Suruga would have a complete monopoly over me in the meantime. I would have…

Just…

So…

Much…

Making up to do…

_Oh hell yes~!_


	22. Royal Pleasures

Issues between Monarch and Wales weren't anything new, but their arguments were getting increasingly public and, recently, physical. Warspite stood in front of me and delivered the news, her head hung in shame at the antics of two prominent members of the Royal Family, one of which was my shipfu…

Warspite was, of course, the one to deliver the news. QE was much too proud to do it herself, plus Warspite and I had been together for a long time, though I didn't really understand how that last one made things any easier.

"Commander… I am sorry… we were forced to confine both of them to quarters and prevent them from causing harm to each other. We…" She sighed. Her next words were forced, as the Royals usually liked to solve these sorts of conflicts without the intervention of outside parties. Even me…

Hell, especially me!

"We would like to formally request your assistance in arbitrating a peace between the two of them. Please know that Wales' status as your wife will not assist her, and that it would be important to remind her of that fact if she attempts to broach that topic. Also… we humbly request your discretion in this matter."

"I accept, Warspite, and you have my word to keep the privacies of the Royal Family as they are," I promised the small battleship, though she stood there, trembling for a moment, yearning for touch.

I felt the same thing, and I continued, "Now, with the formalities out of the way, how about you greet me as my wife," I said, holding my arms open. She giggled and threw herself into my arms, her kisses covering my face.

"I missed you so much! We all did, but… it's been longer than I'd like to admit since we last spent time together and… and…" she blushed, "I'd like you to share my bed tonight… I'd like to know you again…" Warspite was uncharacteristically forward, and I found it cute. I had been gone a while with Suruga, and honestly it had made me realize how much I adore all of my shipfus.

Every one of them was so very special to me, each in their own way. Warspite nuzzled me affectionately, letting her softer side take control.

"I'd be happy to!" I kissed her again, soft, small lips eagerly pressed to mine, her tongue eventually pressing against my own as our mutual desire blossomed. I pulled her petite form closer to me, reaching behind her and squeezing her small, soft butt. I slid my hand beneath the thin bikini she wore.

"Ahn~ Commander… you're so… we have to wait… ah…" I pulled on the string, releasing her desirable bits from their prison. I unzipped my pants, maneuvering my member out. She panted heavily, biting her lip as she pressed her cunt, dripping with her lewd fluids, against my erection. I kissed her neck, inhaling her scent as she slid along it.

I shivered, aching to be inside of her as much as she needed it. I squeezed her ass, my hands engulfing it as she wrapped her arms around me and raised her hips, pressing her entrance against my tip.

I slid into her slowly as she lowered herself onto me, moaning as she squeezed against each inch of my cock. She licked my cheek, grinning as she rode me, building up speed.

"Warspite… damn, this is great! You know… ahn… exactly how to move…" I let go of her ass and pulled her tightly to me as she went hard.

"Commander! Commmmmaaaaaaaanndeeeerrr!" Warspite cried out, leaning back and allowing me to look down, our joining covered in juices, my cock piercing her as fluids leaked out.

She was cumming constantly already and still moving as she targeted her g-spot. I reached out and undid her top, my motions hasty as her small, lovely chest was exposed. I pulled her to me, teasing her tender nipples with my tongue, sucking on her buds as she slammed her hips against me.

"My body… you like my body so much? Even though I'm small, it turns you on… I love it… I love your enormous cock in me… Fill me with your seed! Fill my womb! I want it… I want it! I love you! I love you!" Warspite moaned into my ear as she clutched me again. I was pulsing, a heat rising within as the lewd, wet smack of every piston drove me closer to my climax.

She was squeezing so tight… her body drenched in sweat, the lewd scent of our lovemaking mixing with her skin and sweat as she held my face against her breasts. I could only groan as I grabbed her hips, holding them tight to me as my tip pushed open her cervix, my seed shooting from me and filling her womb.

"Fuuuuck!" Warspite cried out, shivering as my hot cum rendered her lips, her body twitching as she rested against me, panting as she allowed herself to be filled.

"Warspite… that was amazing! I love you too, so much…" I said, and another flurry of kisses joined the remark as she slowly extracted my cock from her, moaning softly. I was still hard, and she got down on her knees, taking my cock into her mouth and sucking it clean, looking up at me as she took me into her throat, her tongue sliding along the bottom of my shaft as she swallowed, taking it deep into her throat.

"Oh, fuck… this is great… it's so hot!" She bobbed her head faster, never breaking eye contact as she teased every nerve ending in my cock. I was beside myself, gripping the arms of my chair as she brought me so close… then slowly moved her lips back until they were just wrapped around my tip.

Then slowly, along my entire shaft, until they reached the base… I grabbed her head and held her there as I reached my limit again, hot threads of my seed pouring down her throat and into her stomach.

"Yes! Yes!" I cried out, "Drink my cum, Warspite!" I shivered as I finally felt my lust dissipate. She left my cock completely clean, and smiled at me as she stood up, her uniform rumpled and her chest exposed, her cunt leaking fluids onto the floor.

"Ahh… Commander… Staring at me like this…" She turned around, sticking her butt out. "I bet you enjoy it…"

Absolutely!

Later that night, I stopped her from getting into the shower, our naked bodies pressed together against the bathroom floor as I stretched her arm over her head, licking her armpit as I inhaled the stench of her sweat, drowning in her scent. She had been stewing in the sweat and fluids of earlier, and now they mixed into the perfect cocktail…

"C-Commander! Let me shower… at least… t-that tickles! Aha… ahn~ your fingers, thrusting them so deep so quickly… You'll make me crazy!" She moaned as I continued to finger her while taking deep breaths, her scent driving me insane with its potency.

"So good… so good… Warspite's smell is the best!" I groaned, my cock pressing against the cold tile painfully. I pulled her to her feet and faced her against the wall in one smooth motion, pulling her ass out and making her widen her stance.

"Wait… Commander! You're so… assertive… ah…" She twitched as I got on my knees, shoving my face into her ass, inhaling the scent of her anus as I spread her cheeks apart. My cock was twitching like mad, and I freed one hand to stroke myself.

"Warspite… I love it… I love it so much… can I put it in your ass? Do you want me to fill your bowels? Spread you out?" I stroked myself harder, the mere idea getting me dangerously close.

"Do it! Fuck my ass… I love feeling your cock fill me up!" I thrust my tongue into her anus as she finished speaking, her cries of pleasure as I reached up to fondle her breasts making me shiver with anticipation. I couldn't take much more…

I stood up and rubbed my member along her cunt, getting it dripping wet with her juices before pressing against her anus.

I pushed just the tip in before I popped off, my seed painting her rectum white as I convulsed… Yet this was a common effect of Akashi's serum, and I thrust deep into her, my cum covering my cock as my entire shaft entered her at once, the little battleship heaving as I held her up, twitching and powerless.

"Commander! Ah! S-so fast… Bloody hell!" She wiggled her ass, and began thrusting, my cock harder than before. I had regained some control, however, and paced my thrusts, pistoning slowly until she had loosened up.

"Your ass is so good! I love it! I love fucking your ass, Warspite!" I moaned, pinching her nipples and pulling on them gently as she turned her head to me, begging for kisses. I obliged her, continuing to thrust as we made out.

She pulled away a minute later, her head down as her climax rocked her body, "Y-yes! Harder, Commander! This ass belongs to you… I belong to you! I'll always… ahn… I'll always be your shipfu!" She moaned as I thrust deep into her, my own lewd sounds joining hers as my seed filled her bowels.

I picked her up, turning towards the mirror as she thrust her legs into the air as I held her, carrying her as I thrust into her, our lewd expressions in the mirror making her blush. Her pussy leaked, her labia red and swollen as my cock penetrated her anus.

I couldn't hold her like this for long, so I carried her to the bed and pushed her down as I finished inside her ass again, pulling out to admire the gape I created. It pulsated as cum leaked from her, her small, soft moans now incessant. I turned her over and thrust into her cunt, enjoying the view of her gripping the sheets, drool running from the corner of her mouth as she came from insertion.

It wasn't until hours later that it finally wore us out, our heads resting against the pillows. She rolled over onto me, heedless of the mess we had made.

"I needed that so much… I had forgotten just how intense it can be!" She smiled brightly.

"It's… rarely like this… Warspite, you just bring something out in me, I suppose!" I laughed. She nuzzled me again.

"Maybe you just like them small?" She teased me. I mean, she wasn't wrong, but I also liked them like Azuma, so… I'm not a picky man.

"I know I love you, and that's what makes it special," I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her softly as we fell asleep, our exhaustion preventing any more conversation. Plus, I would need it. You'd think the members of the Royal Family wouldn't be so exhausting…

* * *

Queen Elizabeth seemed out of sorts… usually her demeanor was happy and carefree, though that could merely be the image she wished to project. I was under no illusions that the life of a monarch was anything but difficult, expectations were constantly needing to be met, and her envy didn't help matters much…

"Commander, I appreciate you helping me, or rather, us, out. This is such a pain… Belfast will personally see to your needs while you're assisting us in this matter. Dido and Sirius will also be available should we need them. They're quiet competent at calming everyone down when the need arises," QE's tone was one of dissatisfaction, layered with annoyance.

"When did they start having at one another?" I asked her.

"Almost immediately after Monarch arrived… wait, you didn't know that? I thought Wales was at one time on your shortlist, before Suruga came and mucked everything up," she scoffed.

I shook my head, "I will not apologize, but if you must know, Wales never discussed Royal matters with myself beyond her own, and that she felt could be discussed publicly. She's very self-conscious of her image, and I rely on her heavily to manage operations in my stead, when the need arises."

"Like when you want to go away with Suruga for months at a time?" QE's eyes flashed.

"I've explained this already… it wasn't supposed to seem like longer than two days for everyone here. Something happened, and we were in real-time. I… don't know the science or anything, but it was an honest mistake, and Wales' actions were without reproach," I explained, yet again. Wales seriously saved my ass, though. I can't stress that enough. We had spent a few nights together when Suruga and I returned, though Naganami was all over my shipfu almost as soon as she got back.

"Well, I'm grateful for her discretion, and I believe you already know this but…"

"Keep the Royal Family's secrets as they are, I know," I interrupted her. She pouted, mild irritation marring her features. "You know, you really are very cute when you let it show."

She blushed, proving my point as she temporarily lost her royal demeanor. I smiled as she struggled to speak and bid her goodbye. Belfast met me in the hallway.

"Ah, Commander… I'm glad to see you again. Will you be staying with us?" Belfast asked, and I nodded.

"Just while I'm mediating. I've left the fleet to Suruga and Kinu in my stead. It's unfortunate that they lack Wales' natural administrative and tactical acumen, but I've made sure they'll run the same ops we've been doing for a while."

Belfast nodded approvingly, "Very good, I'll make sure to send them something in thanks. I do hope you're ready for tonight, Commander…" Her smug grin turned to something far more sly as she whispered into my ear, "because I'm going to fuck you silly."

I blushed, and she giggled. We came to a stop a moment later between two doors, a third further down the hall. She pointed to the door on the right, "You'll find Wales in here, and Monarch across the hall. Your room is the one on the end. It's not as lavish as either of theirs, however you are a guest of the Royal Family, so you should feel quite comfortable."

"Thanks, Belfast," I turned and pressed her to the nearest wall, kissing her deeply before letting her go. She gave me her signature grin.

"Seems you've grown quite bold, marvelous..." She said, and smacked me on the ass as she left, swaying her hips ever so slightly. Now I was really looking forward to tonight, but first… I was here for a reason.

I pushed open the door to Wales' room, and she jumped up, rushing to hug me. I returned her hug, and we shared a tender kiss before I sat next to her on the sofa. The room was lavish, certainly, with a large four-poster bed and a sitting area… not to mention a private bath and bathroom, and enough square footage to make my quarters seem like they belonged to a servant.

She leaned against me, and for a few minutes we didn't speak. I suppose I had to be the one to broach the topic…

"Wales… I decided to speak with you first, but that's the only benefit I can give you," I explained, diving right in.

"I understand, you need to be impartial, but… I'm your wife, shouldn't you take what I say with a little more than a grain of salt?" She complained.

"That's what I'm talking about. It's already going to make things more difficult than they need to be. Just because I need to be an arbitrator doesn't mean I don't love you. I do, a lot. A whole lot! You… you're embarrassing the Royal Family, Wales." I began, and she bristled instantly.

"I'm not the bloody embarrassment, I'm actually a member of it! At least they constructed me, she's just fortunate to be here. I can't believe I advocated for her construction…" She smacked her leg with her open palm. No wonder they were fighting openly… she couldn't even say a sentence without becoming frustrated.

I wanted to fuck her so badly, seeing this side of her… this animalistic, emotional side… goddamn, that would be so hot. Gah… I needed to stay focused…

"Wales, you're a Royal, and you're expected to conduct yourself as such. Physical altercations with Monarch won't solve anything."

"She's always the one making snide remarks, Commander. Monarch always claims to be so superior, but she never stops to consider that it was I who served. She can go on about being a 'monarch' all she wants, and that my title does not, and will never, be associated with an absolute monarch… but that gives her no right to belittle me and deride my station! She's no better than a commoner," Wales spat the last bit out, shaking.

I sighed, "Yet, you accepted a ring from a Commoner, didn't you?" I held her hand with my own, running my fingers over the ring I had given her.

"That's different… and you aren't a bloody commoner…" she said. I shook my head.

"Yet I am. I may be a Commander… your Commander… but I am not of royal lineage or blood. Monarch has pride, same as you, and even a bit more since she has to prove so much to you and all the others. She's an amazing performer out on the battlefield, but Wales… it's you who are my brilliant tactician and leader. You perform the work far better than I can, but you're incredibly modest about it!" I exclaimed, squeezing her hand.

She turned to me, and a small smile shone through her anger, "Thank you, Commander. Yet it doesn't change the fact that she continuously looks down upon my station. She was never, and will never be, a leader for the Royal Navy."

"Wales… please listen carefully. She has the potential to be just that, yet you already are. Instead of supporting her, you immediately retaliated. I've heard everything already. Initially you welcomed her, but things became strained quickly. So strained, in fact, that your quarrels are becoming public knowledge. I thought the Royal Navy was supposed to be united in solidarity, a formidable force that comes together with absolute cohesion and loyalty to stand against its enemies?" I shook my head, "Now, your actions bring nothing but disgrace, and that facade of strength and unity is collapsing."

"Your actions are far beneath your station, Wales," I finished, and I could see streaks running down her face. I don't know if it was my words, or the fact that she was hearing them from me that made her so upset.

She sobbed quietly, then turned away, her voice nearly inaudible, "You may leave, Commander… my love… I will call for you when I am ready to speak again."

"I understand. Know that I love you dearly," I said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "I could never forget. Please… I don't wish for you to see me like this…"

I left and leaned against the wall, pushing air out of my lungs as I sighed. Her pride was severely wounded, and hearing those things from me… well… I knew it would take her some time to understand. In the meantime, I collected myself and knocked on the door to Monarch's suite. I received no answer, so I let myself in to find her laying in the bed, a book in her hands as she looked up to regard me cooly.

"Oh, Commander. Should have figured you'd go to see your wife first. Was it a nice fuck?" She sneered. I shook my head.

"Monarch, that's crude. Also, we were discussing the issue at hand. The Royal Family has…" I began, but she cut me off.

"The Royal Family doesn't have the guts to let a competent individual lead. So I'm stuck firing salvos while out midget queen orders me around," Monarch's openly hostile words were quite a surprise, considering who she believed herself to be.

"So let me get this straight. You're named Monarch, yes?"

"Yes."

"You believe that places you at a higher position above Wales and the others, yes?"

"Especially Wales, yes."

"Yet, are you a Monarch, or are you merely called such?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Her tone took a dangerous turn.

"If I had a daughter, I would call her princess, yet that doesn't make her a princess, except to me, of course," I explained.

"If you had a daughter with royalty, then…" she argued.

I cut her off, "I don't care for your semantics, Monarch, just hear me out."

She nodded, obviously perturbed yet silent.

"Anyway," I continued, "If she wasn't acting like a princess, I would tell her as such. Since she wants to be a princess, I would reinforce certain things that being a princess entails. Using a fork to eat her food and not her hands, wiping her face, not spilling, things like that."

"I don't see how this is relevant," she said, but the slight reddening of her cheeks clarified that my point was getting across.

I gritted my teeth, hoping my next words didn't get me turned into a fine red mist, "Why should I, or any other kansen, see you as anything but a Monarch in name if you act in such a manner? You're an embarrassment to the Royal Navy, and it's having an affect so far removed from your petty squabble with Wales, yet you fail to see it, or is it you're too self-centered to care?"

I knew she was fast, but I never knew she was _this _fast! She held me up by my throat, pressing me against the wall as her eyes flashed, her face flushed with rage. She wanted to hurt me, I could see it, and it was terrifying.

"_You do not get to talk to me like that!_" Monarch enunciated every syllable, and I could feel the venom dripping from each one. "I may have never set sail, I may just be here for your benefit, but ultimately, I still respect you implicitly, and I will not have the one person I respect address me in such a manner!"

"Then prove it!" I managed to say. She stopped for a moment and dropped me. I coughed and hacked for a minute before regaining my composure. "Monarch, believe me, you are invaluable, and have proven your worth ten times over to me. If you think I don't hold you in high regard, you are mistaken, but that also means I hold you to a higher level of standards than, say, the Mutsuki class."

She looked down, her voice suddenly quiet, "Is what you say… true?"

"If you see yourself as a Monarch, then act like one. Lead by example! Getting into an actual fistfight in broad daylight with Wales over some perceived slight isn't what I would call effective leadership. Be the leader you aspire to be!"

Monarch pondered my words, and I took a seat on the couch, rubbing my throat.

We began to discuss how image was as important as acknowledgement, and how the two were interconnected. She would never be a monarch if she could not act as her own namesake. These kinds of problems could not be solved with arguments and fisticuffs, rather with mutual understanding and acceptance of one's place in the Royal hierarchy.

"I am… sorry I assaulted you…" she said and took a seat beside me. "You're the only one I actually look up to, yet I've never had a moment alone with you! I just… I want…" she turned my head towards hers, and a moment later the softness of her lips enveloped me, her feminine scent washing over me as she leaned in for a kiss.

It began as something tender, fleeting, but turned ardent the moment she tried to pull away, instead pressing onwards until our tongues were lashing against one another, my arms pulling her close as her body pressed to mine.

Then, it was over, and a small, embarrassed smile lit up her face.

"Monarch…" I began, but she shook her head.

"Just let it be what it is, Commander. Que sera, sera. Though, I would like to get to know you better~."

This sudden, flirty nature was all too fleeting as her face became downcast again. She sighed and looked at the clock, "Commander, I'd like to be alone. I… have a lot to think about."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I'd like that, and, uh…" she stood up with me and gave me one more quick kiss. "I want a lot more of those…"

We bid our goodbyes, and I retired to the guest quarters, impressed with the space they gave me. I may not have the full suite experience, but I did have more than I did in my own room. The couch was even more comfortable than my own bed! Then again, Suruga preferred a firmer mattress than I did.

I washed up, not realizing how much time had passed. A polite knock at the door preceded dinner, and damn, was I ready to eat.

* * *

I was stuffed, and couldn't finish what she brought. They took away it and I lay back on the couch, Belfast joining me a moment later.

"That was quick, I didn't even hear the door open," I grinned at her, and she returned it with her signature smile. I leaned in for a kiss which she happily gave, but she stood up quickly after, and I joined her as another small knock at the door announced the arrival of a shipgirl I had never met.

She looked so much like Belfast, yet much smaller, and just. So. _Cute! _The top of her head barely reached my chest, and her figure was slim and unblemished. She looked up at me with those big blue-grey eyes, and I felt my heart flutter.

Lewd, lascivious thoughts prodded their way into my mind, but I tried to drive them back. I suppose it was only natural, considering my relationship with shipfus like Eldridge and Kaia, but…

"Commander, this is Little Bel," Belfast introduced the small shipgirl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander," Little Bel said, giving a small curtsey before straightening back up.

"She will see to you personally as I have numerous duties that keep me quite busy… except for tonight, of course. Should you need refreshments or someone to make up your room, I suggest you call on her. She is a maid in training, but with your patience and demeanor, I believe you make a worthy first master for her," Belfast explained further, and then had Little Bel leave the room.

"Wow, what happened?" I said, still surprised at what I saw.

"The whole story could take a while, but the gist of it involves Akashi, Yuubari, a laser, a wisdom cube, me, and poor timing. I was unharmed, thankfully, and Little Bel emerged from that wisdom cube," Belfast explained.

"Ah, gotcha…" I said, confused.

"I saw the way you looked at her, too, Commander… I know there's a precedent set, and she is much like me…" Belfast traced my jawline as she gently pushed me backward onto the couch, "I'll help her get ready but you better be gentle with Little Bel, you understand?"

"Of course, Bel… now, I think it's time I enjoyed a big Bel!" I pulled down her dress as she straddled me on the couch, burying my face in her ample bosom. My hands reached around and explored under her skirt, pulling aside her panties and gripping her soft ass with both hands.

I inhaled deeply, her scent amplified by the light perfume she wore, and the small amount of sweat between her breasts. Lily-white skin tempted me as I felt her deft hands unbutton my shirt, pants… whatever stood in the way.

Belfast was damn good at this, and we worked in perfect sync, my hands unconsciously removing her clothes as well, until nothing but her garter was left. I had her keep it on. It was sexier than being completely naked.

"Come on, Commander… I've been waiting far too long," Belfast sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her labia to reveal her insides. I got down on my knees and licked them, her soft folds caressing my tongue as I reached up to massage her thighs.

Belfast's breathing quickened at my touch, her hands resting on my head as she silently urged me on. I knew how to tease the smug shipgirl, however, and flicked her clit with my tongue, her gasps as her hands kneaded my hair making it clear she would take control if I didn't satisfy her soon.

Without warning, I thrust my tongue deep into her, pushing my face tight against her crotch and inhaling her musk. Belfast's familiar scent filled me with a lust that only comes under circumstances.

I was using a royal maid to satisfy my urges, my needs, and no matter how much she desired it, I still felt as though I was abusing my position of relative power over her to satiate my needs. Don't mistake my feelings for guilt, because I harbored none in this case! I knew precisely what our roles were, and, as I said, it turns me on to no end.

"Master! That's it~," Belfast used her usual term of address, and the mere fact she began calling me Commander was a sign I had strayed from my duties for far too long. My tongue massaged her insides, and it didn't take long to bring her to orgasm.

Her juices filled my mouth, and I gulped them. It was utterly fantastic in every way, my chin dripping with her copious climax.

I spoke as I pulled my head away, "You wish to service me properly?"

"Yes, Master~," she cooed, laying down on the bed, tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide. I slid my cock into it slowly, her tongue rubbing me as her hot mouth took inch after inch.

Not a sound came from her even as her throat bulged, my cock sliding into it with a practiced ease. I had done this with many others, to be sure, but Belfast never had an issue, and even knew how to flex…

"I'm gonna fuck your throat, Belfast!" I told her as her lips wrapped around my base, sucking me off. I began to piston, picking up speed as her eyes widened. She held her head still, not daring to move as I repeatedly thrust my full length into her.

I leaned in and grabbed ahold of her breasts, squeezing their soft, ample flesh as she moaned through my member. I teased her nipples, taking notice of her leaking cunt. Pushing my cock deep into her, I reached forward and thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy, fingering her as I held my cock deep in her throat.

Belfast's attempts to moan as I brought her to orgasm again were stimulating enough that I reached my limit, cumming deep in her throat and pulling out only when I was satisfied. She sat up immediately, panting.

"Ah, Master~, so eager tonight, are we? How about we use both holes then…" She produced a bottle of lube and an ovipositor. She turned over and put her ass in the air. I was on her in an instant, my nose pressed to her anus as I inhaled the purest scent of Belfast, her ample behind spread open to reveal a perfect anus just begging for everything I could want to do to it.

I rimmed her for some time, delighting in the taste of her rectum, her skin soft against my tongue. When I was finished, I took the lube and applied an ample amount to her anus, rubbing it in with my finger, pushing it inside of her as small sounds of pleasure escaped from her.

I stuck the tip of the bottle into her ass and squeezed, filling it with more lube as she gasped, "Master! W-what are you doing?" She gasped, turning to look at me.

"You wish to question your Master, Bel?" I said, adopting an annoyed expression.

"N-never…" She said, and gripped the sheets as I inserted the ovipositor fully into her. The gelatin eggs were ready, and I slid one in, pushing it down with my finger until it had slid into her rectum.

I shifted her hips up and got onto my knees, pushing my cock into her soaked cunt, thrusting slowly as she squeezed me eagerly.

I inserted more eggs into her, sliding them in one by one. They were about the size of a quail egg, so they went in easily even as I thrust into her. I continued until they were all gone. About twenty of them now resided in her bowels.

"So… full…" she groaned as I sped up my thrusting, pulling the ovipositor from her.

"Tighten your ass, come on… don't let any of them out yet," I gripped her cheeks as I thrust, watching her hold her ass closed. I gave her ass a smack, and one of them popped out. She gasped and redoubled her efforts to hold them in.

I pressed against her womb, holding myself deep inside her as I tried to force my way past her cervix, Belfast crying out in pleasure, biting the pillow as I finally managed it. It squeezed so tight, I couldn't help but cum, my seed filling her womb as I held my cock inside it.

She collapsed onto the bed, but I lifted her hips up again and pulled out of her, only to push inside her ready ass. I felt the eggs against my tip as I pushed them deeper into her. She writhed beneath me, and it was all I could do to contain myself. I felt my more animalistic side coming out as I pounded her ass, thick lube getting pushed out between my thrusts, our juices pooling onto the bed.

I fucked her relentlessly, forcing her hips down to the bed and pinning her arms above her head.

"Master! Master! My ass will break! Ahn~ Fuck me harder!" She begged, and I ramped up the pace.

"You like that, Belfast? You like your Master's cock deep inside of you? Your ass feels so good… it's tightening around me so much. Did you use your toys as practice, knowing your Master would come and take it again?" I moaned into her ear, my voice husky as lust consumed me.

"Yes! Yes! Now cum in me… fill me up with your seed! I want to feel it deep inside me, Master!" Belfast demanded.

I thrust deep a few times, edging until just the right moment.

Cum shot from me like it was coming from one of her cannons, her bowels filled as I shook, a pleasure like lightening shooting from my head to my crotch as I came. I pulled out of her, my cock sticky and wet with cum and lube, and a few eggs followed me out.

I collapsed next to her, breathing heavily as she sat up, panting as she straddled me, squatting and holding her ass open.

"I have something that might get you going again…" she said, and relaxed, letting egg after gelatinous egg fall from her ass onto my stomach. They gathered there and rolled off one by one until she was done.

When the last one popped out, she leaned down and kissed me, taking my cock in her hand and pushing it back into her ass. She sat up and rode me, letting her weight bring it deep inside of her with a level of expertise that ensured satisfaction.

"I hope you're ready for a long night, Master!" Belfast grinned smugly, and I reached up to grab her tits again, enjoying the feeling of them in my hand.

"Bring it on," I said, grinning.

It was a very long night!

* * *

Belfast was sleeping soundly next to me when I was roused by Little Bel. She looked at the two of us and blushed, and it wasn't hard to see why. The covers and sheets would need to be changed… and the pillowcases… and everything else on the bed. It stank of sex, and I wrinkled my nose, standing up.

In my haste, I forgot I was naked. Little Bel stared at my cock as it hung there, flaccid. She then looked up at me and spoke, "Perhaps… Master would like me to wash his back?"

_Boing!_

She gasped as I instantly got rock hard. I nodded, unable to speak as I turned and walked into the bathroom. I relieved myself as Little Bel prepared the bath, then stripped. I was surprised to see her do this, but then I figured it wouldn't be proper to sully your uniform.

"Belchan, I…" I said, feeling nervous as I couldn't help but stare at her slender figure, the very definition of slight. Her breasts, while very small, were budding nicely, and there was a charm to her slim waistline and hips.

Belchan's puffy pussy... and I salivated at the thought of…

"Master… you're staring so much! I need to relieve myself first…" she said and sat down on the toilet. She looked away, blushing.

I walked over to her and knelt down, putting my hands on her knees and gently urging them apart.

When I did so, she began to breath heavily, and soon a steady stream of urine began to pour from her and into the toilet. She stared at me as she relieved herself, and then reached for the bidet, but I stopped her hand.

"I'll clean it up for you," I told her, and she lifted her hips up as I clamped my mouth around her small pussy, eagerly licking it clean. There was the slightest taste of piss, but more than that I could smell her musk, her scent, and taste her fluids. It filled me with desire, my lust building rapidly.

"I feel weird!" Little Bel moaned softly as she had what may have been her very first orgasm, her juices spilling onto my tongue. I drank them. Her wet, swollen pussy too inviting to ignore further.

I picked her up and laid her on the massage table (this was one hell of a suite) and pressed my member against her wet, waiting cunt. She whimpered softly, and the sound tempered my lust to an extent. I looked up at her wide, fearful eyes.

"Belchan, I…" I realized I was rubbing against her entrance, my tip slick with her fluids.

"Master is… going to put it in there but… I'm scared!" She looked away, and I stopped, leaning over and turning her head to mine.

I kissed Little Bel, her small, sweet lips greeting mine first with uncertainty, but soon they changed to something much more loving, lustful… I knew I couldn't just fuck her, so I teased her nipples, pinching them gently as she gasped. Her small hand reached down to grasp my cock, though her inexperienced handjob was, for all its enthusiasm, ineffectual.

I stood up, and she looked up at me, eyes filled with desire, "I know you want to… do it, Master, but… maybe you can just use my thighs?" She raised her legs, bringing them to her body as she reached down and stroked her clit.

"That's perfect, Belchan… ahn~" I grasped my cock, letting my tip and forward section rest on her inner thigh, rubbing it and her labia as I pushed against it. I stroked my base, my excitement building at a rapid paste as Little Bel stared up at me, teasing her clit.

I wanted to stick it in… so bad… but I knew I needed to be patient! It wouldn't be much longer anyway…

"Belchan! I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as I jerked off madly, cum spraying from me and covering the little shipgirl. I shivered with delight as I braced myself against the table, exhausted but happy. I surveyed the damage I had caused, though the erotic sight of Bel covered in my cum made me bite my lip in an attempt to stymie any further lust.

"I wanna do that again, Master…" she sighed with pleasure as she rubbed her crotch again, this new feeling overwhelming her with pleasure. I got her distracted, and could accomplish the original purpose of coming into the bath, though we were delayed again when she insisted on joining me and using her thighs to make me cum again.

This was a maid I wanted to have around at all times!

I cradled her in my arms, this time I would make her cum as many times as I could! I thrust my fingers into her slit, fingering her intensely as she moaned with pleasure, her small body spasming as climax after climax took her. Little Bel's juices covered my fingers, allowing me to fingerfuck her even faster.

"Master! Master!" She moaned, drool trickling from the corner of her mouth, "Your fingers, ahn! They're so… ah… ah… I'm cumming!" Belchan moaned as she climaxed, squirting a fair distance. I didn't let up, watching her slowly lose herself to the pleasure.

"Belchan! I want to fuck you so bad… Ah… my cock… it hurts!" I was pulsing madly, my erection painfully hard.

"Then do it! Fuck me right here!" Little Bel moaned. I decided that I could wait until we got to the bed. Belfast was just waking up as I barged through the bathroom door. Her face registered momentary shock at me carrying Little Bel, precum leaking from my tip as I lay her on the bed.

"Master! What is the meaning of this?" She said, her eyes narrowing, "I told you explicitly that I would need to get her ready first!"

"Shut up, Belfast! I can take it! My pussy is throbbing and I feel so weird, I…" Bel moaned as she furiously teased her clit, accepting her newfound sexuality quickly. I pulled her legs to the edge of the bed and spread them, her tight, wet cunt inviting. I kneeled down, excited to lick her virgin pussy.

She moaned as I ran my tongue along her delicate labia, flicking her clit with it with every zig-zag along it. I could feel Belfast's eyes on me, watching me as I performed oral sex on Bel.

"Belchan, are you enjoying it?" Belfast caid.

"So… good… it's like… ah! Oh… mmm~! Master's tongue is… so deep! I'm gonna… gonna… I'm gonna cum again!" She moaned, and a moment later her juices poured into my mouth. I drank them greedily, the taste almost sweet.

I stood up, my mouth dripping wet. I pressed my member against her small slit, pushing into her slowly. She suddenly seemed so small, so fragile… I felt my cock encounter some resistance, and a small gasp escaped her.

Belfast was staring at me, but I only had eyes for Bel, "Belchan… are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's ok… you can go in," her voice was quiet, a little scared. Her legs shook as I pressed into her, feeling something give way as she cried out. I bent over her and clutched her in my arms, pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her deeply, her small tongue pressed to mine as I slowly lowered her onto my cock.

Small, upward thrusts stretched her out, her cunt taking my shape… after all, it would never know another! I felt a sudden possessiveness, and I clutched her slight form to me, her head resting on my shoulder as I squeezed her slim ass.

"It's good… it hurts a little but it feels so good!" she moaned, her hot breath in my ear. Belfast was stimulating herself, teasing her clit as she pinched her nipples, small rivulets of sweat pouring down her body.

I pushed into Little Bel's deepest parts, and felt her cervix block me. I pressed against it as she shook, unable to speak… until I broke through, my tip filling her womb.

"Maaaaaasteeeerrrrr!" She screamed, climaxing instantly and clamping down on cock, her labia flat against my crotch. I thrust harder, pushing into her womb with every stroke as she heaved, her small hands digging into my back, nails surely leaving long scratches.

"Belchan! You're so tight, it's amazing! Fuck! Fuck! I feel like I'm gonna cum already!" I thrust faster, animalistic desires taking control. Sure enough, I shuddered as my seed poured into her, my climax sending shivers down my spine. I lay her down, but it wouldn't be enough, so I turned her over and entered her again, squeezing her cute ass as I pounded her hard, her head buried in a pillow, hands clutching the sheets.

This went on for some time, and when Little Bel was exhausted and leaking cum, I fucked Belfast, filling her ass with cum.

Belchan was suddenly curious, "Master is… inside Belfast's butt? Does it feel good?"

"It's amazing, Belchan, but…" I began.

"I could take it!" She insisted. Belfast turned her head, panting as she did her best to speak.

"I have to… prepare you… Bel…" she shuddered as another climax gripped her. I smacked her ass, my handprint visible on her ample cheek. "Tonight… you'll stay with Master, ok?"

While I didn't want to wait to fuck Belchan's ass… I knew it would take time to prepare her petite form for it.

I grinned, and motioned for Belchan to step over Belfast and face her ass towards me, "I know a way to get you started, though~." I pulled her hips a little closer and then pressed on her back, leaning her over and exposing her anus.

It was so cute… small and tight! I pressed my nose against it, inhaling deeply, smelling her musk and sweat, my cock hardening inside Belfast's ass as I thrust furiously, somehow turned on even more as I continued to sniff Belchan's anus.

"Ah… Master is sniffing it so much… isn't it dirty?" She put her hands on Belfast's back to brace herself.

"Not at all, Belchan! It smells amazing~," my voice, overtaken by lust, sounded strangely gruff. I was marking my territory now. They were mine… they were all mine! Belchan, Belfast… the entire Royal Navy BELONGED TO ME!

I thrust my tongue into her anus; her taste overwhelming me as grunts of pleasure escaped me.

"Your tongue is in my butt! Master… Master~ Master! Ahn… Ahn… It's so slimy, swimming around it… It feels good!" She moaned as I continued to attack her rectum, her cunt leaking fluids as my hands squeezed her cheeks, my thumbs teasing her slit.

I continued until I felt her body shake, her climax spraying as she collapsed on top of Belfast. I picked her up and lay her beside Belfast without breaking my stride, and saw that she had passed out, small chest rising and falling rhythmically.

I teased her still leaking cunt, a little bit of my cum getting onto my fingers, which I pushed into Belfast's mouth. She cleaned them off, her tongue sliding over them. I gripped her ass as my climax rose up to meet me once again, my body shaking with exhaustion and desire. I filled Belfast's bowels yet again and pulled out of her as she rolled over, laying next to Belchan.

I looked at Belchan and, without thinking, stuck it into her unconscious form, her pussy still squeezing me tightly. I needed just one more… just one more…

"Master~, have you not had enough?" Belfast looked at me, smiling.

"I love Belchan… I love Belchan so much!" I said, thrusting into her small form, my hands around her slim waist, hoisting her up.

"It's so cute~, you better take good care of her… and Suruga had better as well. She'll be your… personal maid, and I expect you to give her all the love and devotion she deserves," She stroked her smaller version's hair, and I leaned down, kissing Belchan's small lips. I saw her smile in her sleep, and with one last thrust into her womb I filled her again before pulling out, spraying the rest onto her body, jerking myself off until there was nothing left in me.

I collapsed between the two of them. No way I could see either Wales or Monarch today…

"I promise, Bel… and you know I love you too," I said, and she leaned over me, favoring me with a tender kiss.

She giggled, "Oh, Commander… I know, but I know you love Belchan so much more, but I'm ok with that, as long as you don't forget about me…"

"Never, Bel…" Tender kisses were on the menu until we fell asleep, and I was briefly roused as I felt Little Bel wrap her arms around me, holding me tight. I wrapped my arm around her and fell back asleep.

Small moans roused me from my sleep, and I saw, next to me, Belfast pushing anal beads into Belchan's ass as the smaller shipgirl rested on all fours. I was rock hard and instantly awake, my excitement reaching a boiling point as the last one slipped into the small cruiser's anus. She looked at me and smiled.

"Master~ Belfast has been helping me get ready for a while now, I think… I think I'll be able to fit your dick in there soon. Does that make you excited?" She giggled, then moaned as Belfast popped out one of the beads.

It was ridiculously hot, and I moved to take Belfast's place, only to have my hand slapped away.

"You need to wait, Master~, Belchan is nearly ready, so just watch, ok?" She grinned, and while I thought of all the ways I could take her ass, I decided that starting from behind would be easiest, though I may be slightly skewed in my assessment since…

Well…

You know…

Doing anything from behind is my favorite!

It's not a domination thing, I swear… It's more like, oh, you know…

_I fucking love ass!_

Believe me, I'm into a nice set of tits as much as the next man and I may have mentioned it before but, god _damn _do I love a nice ass. It's just… so… necessary…

Little Bel may have a slender figure but that doesn't mean her ass isn't shapely, it fits her form, and oh boy did I love it…

I must have been drooling, staring at Little Bel while Belfast slowly removed each bead, seeming to take pleasure in watching me squirm, unable to contain my excitement. It felt like an eternity before she finally gave me permission, "Alright, Master~, she's ready for you~."

"Master! I can't wait to give you my ass, I want you inside my butt, ok? I know how much you like it… I've heard a lot from Belfast, she told me it feels really good so… please make sure to cum lots, ok?" She giggled, and shook her hips as I ran my cock along her dripping wet cunt, using her fluids as lubrication.

I twitched, even the feeing of her labia against my cock was pushing me towards the limit. I knew it would be a long night but… I had to make her cum before I did!

I examined her anus, the slight gape exposing the pink flesh of her rectum. I swallowed at the thought of it slowly swallowing my cock, squeezing it as… I pressed my tip against it. No need to fantasize about reality, after all!

Belchan squirmed as I pushed into her, her small anus stretching, stretching… stretching wide to accommodate my girth, her ass shivering as I held her cheeks apart, my hand digging into the soft flesh of her posterior.

"Oh… Oh god… Belchan… this is seriously… this is amazing! I just… oh fuck… it's so tight… I love you, Belchan! I love you so much!" I moaned as I pushed faster, Belfast's prep ensuring I wouldn't have to spend much time stretching her out.

"I love you too, Master! Master's love… so soon too… I feel so lucky! My ass… my ass is feeling good too, you can thrust, Master~ fuck my ass!" My lewd, little maid begged me, already given over to her desires.

My cock was gripped so tight that I could only start with slow thrusts, working myself deeper every time until her anus squeezed my base, my hips pushed up against her behind as I twitched inside of her.

Little Bel was moaning nonstop, and Belfast was watching us with interest, though I wasn't sure if it was to make sure Belchan was ok or for more… erotic reasons.

Maybe both?

Well, both is ok.

I thrust in earnest, stretching her out further as I picked up speed, bending over her to tease her small breasts, her nipples an easy target. She turned her head to look at me, and I saw the lust in her eyes, along with an expression of trust. Did she inherit Belfast's feelings as well? Perhaps…

We kissed, our mouths meeting passionately as I pounded her, tongues lashing as I pushed her to the bed, my hips rocking rhythmically as her anus flexed. Now, I truly owned her! Her pussy and her rectum knew only my shape and fit it perfectly…

"Belchan… you belong to me, Belchan! I'll never… never let someone else touch you… I'll protect you, I love you!" My voice was gruff as I held her arms, pinning her as I felt her throb against me.

"Master~! Yes, please! I'm only for you, I'll be your exclusive maid, ok? I promise! I'm… ahn~, I'm gonna cum from my ass, Master!" Bel cried out in pleasure, and constricted around me. It was too much, and I braced myself on my elbows as I thrust deep into her, hot threads of cum shooting deep into her bowels as I shook with indescribable pleasure.

I turned her over, my cock still hard inside of her, and thrust anew, locking her fingers in mine as we looked into each other's eyes, sweat running down her body, giving it a shine.

"You are so beautiful, Belchan," I said, my emotions running rampant and making me gush, saying unnecessary things.

"M-master is too kind~," she smiled, however, and tried to push back against me. I changed my motions to match hers, and soon we were working in tandem to bring about another great climax, my seed beginning to leak out from between us.

I took a short break and leaned over, raising her hand and burying my face in her armpit, inhaling her musk. I loved it… so good, her sweat… delicious!

"Master… is licking my armpit… such a lewd Master, ah! M-master… give me some warning!" She put her arms around my back and held me as I began moving again.

I couldn't stop, and even when I finally went limp Belchan still sucked on my cock, cleaning it up and then taking her place next to me.

Belfast, apparently satisfied and leaving a very wet spot on the bed where she had been rooted, transfixed by my anal adventures with Little Bel, excused herself. Apparently she had business to attend to.

"Remember what I said, Master~," she spoke sweetly, but there was a hint of warning in her voice. I looked over at Belchan, exhausted and sleeping soundly with my arm around her. Her affection for her younger looking self was writ plainly upon her expression.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'll protect her, Bel… I promise you that, and don't worry, you and I will always find time to enjoy together."

She seemed satisfied, and set off, leaving the two of us alone. I couldn't wait to see what other adventures we would have!

* * *

Three days of working with both of them have left me beyond frustrated. Monarch and Wales seemed bound and determined to hate one another. On the end of the third day, I had had enough, and bent Wales over the desk, pulling down her panties and fucking her in the ass as she moaned. I smacked her ass, watching her lecherous face as I fucked her in the way she liked best.

Her wide hips and ample behind always got me going, and I dug my hands into it, my fingers gripping her unblemished skin. I felt my frustrations leave me as I came inside her, though it wasn't enough. I relieved myself inside of her ass as well, letting my piss fill her bowels as she shuddered, moaning softly as she squirted onto the floor.

She could cum so much just from having her ass pounded, and it wasn't the first time I had filled her up like this. Though, I did shove a butt plug in there, before I pulled her panties up.

She shook as she sat back down, panting and red in the face.

"W-was that supposed to be punishment?" She said, and I resisted the urge to just push her to the floor and have my way with her. I had other arrangements later…

"No, but I feel a lot better. Wales, stop being so obtuse! You need to be the better shipgirl here…" I sighed, but to my surprise, she nodded slowly.

It seemed like she was having difficulty focusing, so I continued, "Whether Monarch was constructed outside of this port doesn't matter, what matters is that she is here right now. You have seen battle and have valuable experience. Instead of holding it over her head, share it with her, learn together. You never know what might have happened if it had been her out there instead of you."

She squirmed, "I'll… try… but I don't want her to assume she can order me around, or that she's better than me just because of her name!"

I nodded, "I'll talk with her tomorrow, now… I'll be back tonight, ok? You need to do your best to hold it in, ok?" I chuckled as she blanched.

"C-Commander! Please… it's so full I can't… I can't…" She shuddered.

I grinned, "Well, then you'll just have to do it in front of me."

I took her arm and led her into the bathroom where she presented her ass to me, the plug trying to come out by itself.

"I'll hold it… I'll hold it…" she said, whimpering slightly. She stayed true to her word as slowly removed the plug. She turned and sat down, opening her legs wide and panting as a deluge of my cum and urine poured from her ass.

I pulled her hips forward before she was even finished, her surprise as I whipped out my cock and pushed it into her dripping cunt soon replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy! It's so good… You're always using my ass and I forget how good it feels in my cunt, ahn~" She cried out in pleasure as the awkward yet hot position we were in prevented me from going too fast. I ripped open her shirt, tearing a couple buttons as I exposed her breasts, sucking on one while squeezing the other.

"Yes! My boobs… please enjoy them, my husband… I know you sniff my ass at night when you think I'm asleep, but my girls need your attentions too…"

Hehe.

Well, I didn't care. Wales could crush me between her thighs and I'd die happy. Her cunt was squeezing me tight, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"I love you, Wales, so much!" I tore my head away from her breast for a moment to speak, then dug in again, thrusting as fast as I was able.

"I love you too! Love! Love!" Wales moaned, putting her arms around me, resting her head on mine.

I pulled my head from her breasts so I could kiss her, getting lost in her mouth, her taste… it reminded me of a time before everything went nuts, when the sirens were only enemies and not…

I…

I hadn't seen Puri since my trip with Suruga; I wonder what she was up to…

I turned my attentions back to Wales, who was desperately kissing my neck as we approached our climax. I could feel her squeezing, her cunt throbbing against me as I twitched, my climax surely moments away.

"Gonna cum… Commander… You want to cum inside me? Inside my royal pussy?" She moaned as our lips brushed against each other.

"Y-yes! I'm gonna… fill you up!" I shivered in climax, thrusting deep into her as I filled her again. I held it there for a bit before pulling out, standing up and pushing it against her mouth. She took it readily, cleaning it with her tongue and sucking on it.

This led to one of her incredible blowjobs, her deepthroating skills were excellent and I ended up pouring even more seed inside of her. When we were finally done, I decided that I would have a bit of a lie down… and damn her bed was amazing!

"Commander…" Wales smiled as I pulled her against me, nestling herself under my chin. I stroked her hair, just happy to be spending time with her. She may be the royal one, but she always made me feel like Royalty when I was with her!

* * *

Ass.

Ass.

_Ass._

_Ass._

_ASS!_

"Commander, if you would stop staring… please come and join me," Drake looked at me, blushing furiously. I couldn't help it. What a nice, round, soft ass. I mean, my god. It wasn't big like Wales, but its shape was just…

It was so goddamn perfect it hurt. It was literally the nicest ass I have ever seen. I just… Drake was still a recent arrival, and though I'm sure my reputation preceded me, I'm not sure how she would react if I made a move.

Well, only one way to find out! We had been swimming, but now she was climbing out of the Royal Navy pool, her ass on full display. I lunged forward and grabbed the railings, pressing my face into it.

"Commander! What do you think you're doing?" She yelped in surprise, and I pulled my face back, pure happiness washing over me.

"Drake, you like it when I'm straightforward, right?" I began.

"Well, yeah… I don't have time for subtlety and don't much care for it," she said.

"Great. You have the nicest ass I have ever seen, and I want you to sit on my face. I want to live in it. I want to fill your holes with my cock from behind. Then, I'm gonna make you a part of my harem, deal?" I grinned.

She looked mildly shocked, then, to my surprise, nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard about you, but you better be ready, my appetite may even give you trouble," she smirked, but all I could feel was excitement. I never thought she would…

I hauled myself up and undid her bikini, letting the pieces fall to the ground as I took off my shorts, my cock already erect. I pulled her against me, kissing her neck, inhaling her scent as my member pressed against her ass.

"So insistent…" she said.

"Yes! You're amazing Drake… You have an impressive body, and I love girls that get right to the point. I've heard you have a surprisingly sweet side, too…" I teased her. She reached around and grasped my cock, sighing with pleasure.

"This is going to be nice… I'll be properly filled up with this. Now, lie down, so I can give you what you so desire," she ordered. I did as I was told, and a moment later my entire world became her ass. Her anus pressed against my nose, and I inhaled deeply, my cock leaking precum. She giggled as I felt her fingertip wipe it off, and a moment later I knew she was tasting it.

I used my tongue to play with her cunny while she lightly ground against my face, her hand lightly stroking my cock. It was amazing, her taste, her juices… oh my fucking god…

What an ass…

What a fucking ass!

I wrapped my hands around her thighs, pulling her tighter to me. I heard her giggle, then gasp as I thrust my tongue into her dripping cunt. She tasted incredible~.

I honestly couldn't get enough of it! I wanted more… her musk washing over me, her ass pressing against me, soft yet firm, ample, shapely… I could stay like this forever. I held her tighter, nearly suffocating myself as I felt her stroke me furiously.

"Commander! You really like it that much? Does it really smell that good? Taste that good? Well… if you like it that much… bloody hell! W-what did you do?" She moaned softly, gasping for air after I gave her clit a light pinch. I did it again, and she shuddered, nearing her climax as I teased her relentlessly.

"I'm gonna cum! You want me to cum in your mouth? T-that's… well, if you want to! Ah! Ah! Commander! Commander!" She cried out in pleasure as her juices filled my mouth. I made eager, loud swallowing sounds as I drank her delicious nectar, wrapped up in my lust. I felt a sudden, hot wetness around my cock and loud sucking, slurping sounds as she began to fellate me.

She was good. Really fucking good! Like…

Oh, damn…

She raised her hips, deepthroating me as I immediately leaned up and stuck my face back into that glorious ass! I rimmed her anus, pushing my tongue into her perfect ass, her rectum clutching it, pulling it in. God, fucking… god! She tasted amazing here too!

I was losing myself…

I just…

_She's a fucking pro!_

This is… I could get used to this, and I haven't even been inside of her yet. Something told me that if I wanted her ass, my ultimate goal, I would have to last…

Not a problem!

I wrapped my legs around her head and pushed her all the way down, her lips wrapping around my base, her tongue still sliding along it as I let loose into her mouth, my seed pouring down her throat.

I let her go when I was finished, and with surprising speed she stood up. I jumped to my feet as she stared at me, her eyes filled with a dangerous lust. Oh, my god… Drake liked to keep it exciting! She wouldn't just lay there and take it… she would fight for dominance.

Let's do this.

"You're good, Commander… you made me cum twice already. I…" She coughed, clearing her throat, "I even came from my ass! You wanna fuck me? Earn it. I'll give you everything, Commander… anything you want. Though… I won't do what Taihou did…" she furrowed her brow.

"Oh, don't worry Drake, I will! You think I'm afraid? Purifier made me do things that… were so exciting… You may have the nicest ass in the entire fleet, but I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand…" I grinned, chuckling as she lunged forward, our hot, sweaty bodies tangling as we grappled, falling to the floor of the platform as it rocked in the pool.

I pinned her, my cock sliding along her ass, her cheeks squeezing it, "Now this is nice… I think you have an even nicer ass than Wales, but don't tell her I said that!"

"You're just going to use my body?" She caught me off guard and spun around, pushing me aside before pulling me back on top of her. I felt her hand close around my cock and guide it against her slit. "Fuck me like a man!"

"Yes, Drake! Fuck yes!" I thrust deep into her waiting cunt, her insides squeezing me tightly as I pressed against her cervix. I pinned her arms and pushed my head against hers, our lips meeting, her tongue diving into mine as I pounded her, our furious lovemaking reaching a breaking point. I let go of her arms and groped her breast with one, her ass with the other.

Her hands wrapped around me, nails digging into my back as I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes as she shook with another climax, squeezing me tightly. I was going nuts, holding myself back!

"Cum… C-cum in me, Commander! I get it… I get it… so fuck me harder and fill me up!" She moaned, leaning her head up to bite my lip and drag me down, demanding more kisses as I moaned into her mouth, my cum filling her womb, so much pouring out it began to leak from between us.

"Drake… oh god… that was amazing!" I said, pulling out of her and leaning back. She pushed me down to the floor and mounted me, the wet schlick our skin slapped against one another got faster and faster as she rode me mercilessly.

"Your cock… I need it now, Commander!" She moaned, putting her hands on my chest as she worked her hips. I put my hands on her ass, squeezing it. She laughed, "Commander… my tits are right here, and I'm pretty proud of them but you seem to focus so much on my ass… you want to fuck my asshole, don't you?"

"Oh fuck yes I do, Drake!" I said, pushing a finger into it as her eyes widened. She bit her lip and went harder. "If you're not careful, I'll fall in love with you too!"

"As opposed to what? Just my body?" She scoffed, "We've been around each other long enough to know what the other likes. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

I couldn't argue with her logic, "Still, maybe I would like to know the softer side of Drake, if there is one…"

She gave my hip a smack, stopping as she shot me a stern look, "I am a girl, Commander… Even though we're doing something like this…"

"Drake…" I began, but she rode me harder.

"Don't… Commander. Don't say something you'll regret."

"I love you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Drake's face went red as she slowed significantly, edging me along as she stared at me, her eyes glued to mine.

"You're lying," she finally said.

"I am not, I love you," I said, being as sincere as possible.

"Argh… You're… you're telling the truth!" She began pounding me again, and I reached up and grabbed her breasts, my fingers sinking into them as she moaned, looking at me, her eyes misting over as her cunt squeezed me tightly, her climax pushing me over the edge.

I filled her again, shaking as every nerve on my cock exploded with pleasure. When she was done, she got up and lay next to me. I was still semi erect, but apparently she needed a break as well.

"You moron… saying something like that in the middle of sex…"

"I'd like to think of it as making love. What's the matter, Drake, I thought you were willing to join the harem? You don't want my ring?" I turned to face her.

She responded by planting a tender kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arm around her and we just lay together, enjoying each other's company.

Drake sighed, "I… it's hard to say, Commander. I mean, yes, I do, but… to need to rely on someone else to feel this emotion, this happiness? I… I love you too… I just don't think it matters."

"Of course it matters, Drake… I love you for you, mind and body. You do have the nicest ass in the fleet and I…"

"I am so telling Wales."

"I will put you on commissions for life."

"You… you wouldn't dare," her eyes widened in horror.

I sighed, "Drake… you have to understand, despite the fact that I've oathed so many, promised myself to so many shipgirls… I still have so much love in my heart, and it overflows, and while I have these needs, these desires… a fixation… I still… I love each and every one of you for you. So, Drake… I love you, for you. I love Drake."

Tears leaked down her face, and she choked back a sob, "I love you too, Commander! I fucking… I love you so much that I'm afraid, I'm afraid that one day you won't be there for me anymore and I… I can't!"

I pulled her close, "I'll tell you a secret, ok? Between you and me. When I was… gone… Suruga and I realized that all of us will always be together. There is no end to us, and there never will be. It scared me, at first… but then, I realized that it didn't just make me happy, it made both of us happy! We share a connection and… I knew then it would be ok, that I could freely give my love to any shipgirl willing to accept it." Drake was frozen in my arms, though I could feel her heart beating like mad.

"So, Drake… do you accept my love, as it is?"

"Y-yes… Yes! Commander… I love you!" She pushed me onto my back and straddled me, positioning her ass over my member, letting my tip prod her anus. "Now… before you try and ruin the moment any more I think you want this…" She grinned, her face transforming into a mask of lust as my tip penetrated her.

"Oh god… yes… Drake! Your ass is… it's so fucking good…" She took me quickly into her until her hips pressed to mine. I shivered with pressure as she ground her hips against me. I clasped her hands in mine, and she smiled, a genuine smile despite her animalistic desires that matched mine all too well.

"Commander… do you like my ass that much? Would you rather fuck me from behind?" She shot me a sly look.

My mind was going blank with pleasure at the mere thought, and I nodded, "Please, yes!" Drake got off of me and turned around, wiggling her ass as I stood up, a gape already formed and begging for my cock inside of it.

"Drake… Oh god, Drake! I'm gonna… oh yes… Ahn!" I pressed into her as she stood, pulling her arms and bracing ourselves against one another as I thrust, her ass rippling with every thrust. I couldn't tear my eyes away, seeing my cock pierce her ass, her rectum squeezing down on me, her ass…

Her glorious, glorious ass!

I let her arms go and dug my hands into it as she bent down, bracing herself against her knees, her moans unrestrained as I continued to fuck her.

"That's it, Commander! Fuck my ass… fuck it! It's good… It's so good! I'm gonna cum from my ass… you have to take responsibility for widening my ass so much!" I could feel her insides squeeze down on me with every thrust as she climaxed again and again.

My climax tore through me, though it left me wanting more… and more… I came inside her, my seed filling her bowels repeatedly as I pushed her against the deck, thrusting into her as drool ran from the corner of her mouth, her cunt quivering as I lasted longer than I ever had, at least continuously.

When I finally pulled out of her, my cum poured from her ass, and she struggled to sit up, staring at me.

I panted as I drew her close, "Drake… Drake… I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Commander… I… I never thought… I feel so full, does my stomach look… bigger to you?" She collapsed in my lap, and I stroked her cheek, running my finger along her perfect cheekbones.

She giggled, and I leaned down to kiss her. We ate some of what she had brought before making our way to my room. Belchan was asleep in the bed, and Drake raised an eyebrow.

"I see you… are a man of many tastes, yes?" She said.

"Well, you already knew about Warspite, so…"

"Yeah, that's true. Well, we'll try not to disturb her," Drake giggled, but by the time we finished bathing, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I shifted Belchan a little from the middle so I could lie between the two of them.

Drake was facing away, and I couldn't help it, I just..

I lifted the sheet and stared at her ass and, unable to stop myself, adjusted my position, pressing my nose against her anus and inhaling, her soft ass so warm…

I fell asleep surrounded by her scent, my arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her tight to me. Drake's ass was just…

It was the nicest ass in the entire fleet, no… the whole fucking world!

And it was… it was _all mine!_

* * *

Finally, some progress! Wales and Monarch met in the lounge just down the hall and shook hands, enjoying afternoon tea with admittedly strained conversation.

It was absolute hell to sit through. Two gorgeous shipgirls, and they managed to make spending an hour with them seem like an eternity. It was so awkward, and I found myself constantly defusing the situation.

However, it was worth it. Progress at any cost!

"You did great, Monarch. I'm really proud of you!" I told her, my smile genuine. She seemed happy, and gave me a tight hug. I had already spoken to Wales, though I was a tad more honest with her. She would try harder next time.

"Thank you, Commander… it means a lot to hear you say that," she surprised me with another kiss, a tender thing like the one before it. I returned it and she giggled, "So eager… it's just a kiss, Commander!"

We broke apart, but I felt like there was some tension left in the room as we discussed how to move forward. Monarch was definitely willing to make peace with Wales now, though both of them needed to learn better conflict resolution.

I did find out what that tension was later on that night. Something warm, wet, and slick was covering my cock, though I was still rising from the fugue of sleep as I spoke, "Repulse? S'at you?"

The sensation left my member, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, yawning as I blinked the blurry figure in front of me into focus. She spoke, and when I realized it wasn't Repulse, I patted the bed next to me, "Commander… I asked Repulse to excuse herself, fortunately there are those will still respect my title, though she seemed exhausted! I'm hoping you can give me the same level of performance?"

Monarch's voice was… different. Sultry… _sexy! _

I was certainly awake now, though I felt like I had about five minutes of sleep and really, _really _wanted to go back into dreamland.

Monarch cocked her head and favored me with a small smile, "Ah, I got this from Akashi earlier, she said you normally ordered this but you hadn't picked any up for a week or so… I didn't sneak out, she made a house call. Also, this is a bit more potent so…"

She was on me, forcing my mouth open and pouring something strong down my throat. It took a hot minute, but soon I felt myself wake up, and become… just so…

_Painfully erect…_

She didn't wait, and took me into her mouth again, this time slowly sucking on my tip, revolving her tongue around it, looking at me the entire time.

"Monarch… this is… ahn~, this is great, but…" I stopped, not entirely sure what to say. I never saw Monarch as the middle-of-the-night clandestine meeting type… I mean, surely she had appetites like anyone else… I just saw whatever interaction we would have as something prim and proper.

She removed her head again, her tongue teasing me as she drew it back into her mouth. She climbed on top of me, her lips brushing mine as she spoke, "Commander… is something wrong? I thought you liked this sort of thing."

"N-no! Of course not, pleasantly surprised, I suppose you could say," I looked up at her, and she giggled. I was seeing a new side of Monarch, something cute and sexy, something she'd likely kill me over if I were to ever tell anyone about it.

She seemed satisfied, "Well then… perhaps you like… this?" She slid her wet cunt over my cock, her labia caressing its entire length.

"Y-yeah," I agreed, reaching up and grasping her shapely breasts. She gasped as my thumbs teased her nipples. She moved forward so I could take one into my mouth and I sucked on it gently.

"C-careful… it's so sensitive, Commander… you'll make me cum if you do it too much!" Her voice was excited, so I intended to do just that. I sucked on her nipple, teasing it and even once or twice gently biting it. She smelled nice, a perfume I couldn't put a name to, or at least one none of the others wore.

Small gasps turned into louder moans as she drove her hips against my cock, covering me with her juices as she approached her climax. I pinched her other nipple, tugging on it as her cries turned a little more animalistic.

"Yes! Commander… I can't take it anymore, I want you inside of me!" She sat up and lifted her hips, guiding me into her with one fluid motion, her insides squeezing me tightly as she came as soon as I pressed up against her womb.

"Monarch! You're squeezing me so tight!" I fought against my orgasm, but the drug was too potent.

"Cum! Cum inside me! Pour everything you have into me… Only you have the honor of laying with Monarch!" She cried out, grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Here it comes!" I grunted as my seed exploded from me, pouring into her as she continued grinding, a moment later collapsing on top of me. Her lips sought mine, her tongue desperately seeking mine as she came again.

"Commander! Oh fuck yes! This is what I've needed… a proper fucking. I've got you all to myself too, so I hope you're ready!" Monarch got up and rode me again, her hips slapping against my own as she braced herself against my chest.

She enjoyed being in control, and it wasn't until she collapsed from a few more orgasms that I managed to roll over, pinning her to the bed and thrusting as she gripped the sheets, her legs wrapping around me.

"How is that? I can get even deeper like this…" I pulled out and turned her over, thrusting back into her, smacking her ass as it rippled each time I pushed fully into her.

"You're dominating me… it feels different… I like it! Wretched cur… how dare you defile me! Do you not know who I am?" She adopted a mock authoritarian tone.

Roleplay, eh? Now we're talking!

"Yeah, I know who you are, prim and bloody proper, but you'll be begging me for it later," I said, doing my best to adopt an admittedly terrible English accent.

She snorted, but maintained her composure, "I am your Monarch, fool! I'll see you hung for this! I… ahn~!" She gasped when I pushed my thumb, covered in her fluids, into her anus.

"So you're that sort of lass then? Well, we'll see to that later. Tell me, _my Queen_, how does my commoner dick feel? I'm not sure what they're packing up there, but I bet you you'll never be satisfied with any of those pencil-dicked posh pricks anymore!" I leaned over her, running my tongue along her ear.

"You bastard! I'll have you know… ah! Take your damnable thumb out of my ass!" She turned, her words sharp but her eyes full of lust, drool running from the corner of her mouth as I pounded her relentlessly.

I stuck it in further as she moaned, my other hand roughly squeezing her ample ass cheek. She didn't have the dumper Wales possessed, but damn, was it still satisfying. I chuckled, "How about I fill you up? You like that idea? My filthy seed forever staining your royal chamber?"

"Ah! Ah! Mmm! You… you dare defile me further… I'll…" she moaned as she clamped down on my cock, her climax coming full force, stronger than before. I think the roleplay was really doing it for her. Hell, even I was getting into it! "Ahn~, yes! Cum in me! Fill me up! I want to be your royal slut! No one… can know..."

I groaned as I pulled my thumb out of her ass and grasped her cheeks, thrusting into her deeply as my orgasm hit me, sending a load deep inside of her, filling her up. She looked back at me again, panting heavily.

I pulled out of her, "Monarch…"

"S-stay in character, dummy…" she gasped, then collapsed onto the bed.

"We're not through with you yet, come on, get up and bend your ass over! If you want me to keep our little secret, I'll be taking payment in advance, and regular installments, of course…" I pulled on her leg, and she slowly got up, planting her legs on the floor and laying her body on the bed, spreading her cheeks for me to admire her anus.

"You want my ass, don't you? Bloody perverts… Whatever, do as you please! Mmm! Your tongue…" Monarch's surprise was evident when I thrust my tongue deep into her anus, though she clenched quickly, squeezing it. I could taste her throbbing walls as I inhaled her scent. Her sweat was pouring down her ass, but I pushed myself into it, luxuriating in one of my favorite indulgences.

Apparently Drake had woken up before me, but I still had my face buried in her ass and my arms around my waist. She had to lie there until I finally woke up, and even then I was loath to leave my prize.

Monarch, however, was less patient, "Hurry up! You can't just… sniff me all night…" She moaned, and after a few more seconds I relented, standing up and pushing my cock into her, thrusting slowly as I inched deeper.

"Now this is more like it… a proper anal fucking then, eh? I see you're already feeling it!"

Monarch moaned, "No! I feel nothing from this debauchery you… you brute…"

"Your cunt is dripping… I think you prefer it!"

"Don't say that!" She complained, though she had a satisfied smile on her face as her anus tightened around my base, her rectum squeezing every inch of me. It took a few minutes for her to adjust, but it wasn't much longer until I was ramming her, the full force of my thrusts pushing her against the bed as I gaped her asshole. I gripped her hips, thrusting as fast as I could, my own excitement building quickly.

I didn't need to roleplay an anal fixation.

I gave her no warning as I came, my seed shooting deep into her bowels as she quivered with excitement, moaning as her juices flowed freely.

"Commander's cum! So deep! I can feel it…" She seemed spent, so I pulled out of her, drooling at the sight of her gape leaking my semen, running down her cunt to join the rest of it dripping from her slit.

She was quick, however, and had me against the dresser, mounting me and taking me into her ass again, "I'll show you how a royal does things!" She grinned, and we spent the rest of the night switching.

Also, making an absolute mess of the room! Bel was gonna kill me, but Monarch continued to make me rise to the occasion while also bringing me to the brink and then letting off, making me beg for it at times.

We lay together, the first rays of light poking through the drapes when I could no longer keep my eyes open. Monarch rested her head on my chest, and when we would wake, neither of us had moved.

Monarch seemed… happy. Satisfied. Maybe even a little more understanding. Honestly, I was glad not all the shipgirls were like her, because that… whew. I try my best, but she took every ounce of what I had to give!

"Monarch…" I stroked her head.

"Commander… love you…" she whispered. I could hear her smile in her voice.

"Love you too," I said, smiling myself.

Hearing those words… it never gets old.

* * *

It's done…

It's finally… done…

After two weeks of mediation and Wales' indignation that yes, I had in fact slept with Monarch… it was over.

Damn, I'll never forget that threesome though. They sure worked well together! _A new core memory! _

Well, I'm sure Suruga misses me, though I won't be thrilled to leave the incredibly comfortable bed and nightly Royal Navy surprise services… Little Bel made sure my last night was an incredible one, though technically since she would continue to serve as my personal maid I was sure I would see her around a lot more.

Turns out, something like every day. Hell, she even brought Suruga tea and breakfast, though I will mention that she once slipped a sleeping drug into it and then fucked me senseless while Suruga snored heavily next to me. It was hot and hilarious, and Suruga found out the next day, anyway.

Turns out a cum covered mini-maid sleeping next to me was a dead giveaway... who knew? It annoyed her she didn't get to have any fun, but it turns out that the Belfast gene is just as effective when servicing women as it is men.

Suru now wholeheartedly supports her position as personal maid.

Anyway, Queen Elizabeth summoned me to her surprisingly empty lounge where she insisted on personally thanking me. Not only did Wales and Monarch make up, they did so publicly. They were sent out on an exercise together where they worked off each other's strengths. It was a sight for sore eyes, and I hoped I would never need to do such a thing again.

"Heya Liz," I called out to her as I entered, figuring meeting here made it less formal. Also, I was her Commander after all, and if I wanted to be informal, it was my prerogative. Though I stopped, my eyes widening in surprise and appreciation at seeing her in her nightgown, her slender body on display or me to appreciate. The fabric was transluent and only reached down to her thighs.

She wasn't wearing panties. Or a bra.

_Not that she needed to…_

"S-stop staring! Commander has n-never… I mean, you do stuff with Warspite all the time, but you never look at me!" She pouted, her blush deepening by the second.

"Do you want me to?" I teased.

"My servants should understand their duty…" She stated, though her obvious embarrassment made her true feelings clear. I strode forward and took her into my arms, leaning down to kiss her. I could feel how tense she was, but she relaxed quickly, lips pressing to mine urgently. "You should always see to the queen as well…"

"Understood!" I saluted, and she favored me with a small smile.

"You don't just plan on me being naked… oh my god!" She exclaimed as I stripped. I was quick. Lots of practice.

"Not at all! Now, does the queen wish to be serviced first?"

"Yes!" She said, staring at my cock. I lifted her up, setting her on the couch and spreading her legs. Her labia, pressed tightly together, showed not a hint of moisture. I wondered if she even saw to her own needs. I licked them, pleasantly surprised by her floral musk, my tongue gently parting her pussy lips as she gasped, her normally belligerent voice suddenly meek, uncertain.

"You smell amazing, and taste even better," I said.

"Don't say things like that! Just… just enjoy it…" she complained, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I did as she asked, however, and indulged, taking my time to explore every nook and cranny, searching for weak spots I could exploit.

QE seemed to love having her small clit played with, and every time I teased it, she would put her hands on my head, unsure but listening to her desires. Her inexperience was adorable, though it meant I would need to be slow, methodical.

"You're so cute, Liz…" I stroked her clit as I continued to run my tongue along her labia, tasting her juices as they leaked from her.

A soft moan escaped her, "S-stop calling me that…"

QE had wider hips than Warspite, but nothing extra in the bust. She was beautiful when she wanted to be. I suppose her imperious demeanor was just a product of who she was, and y lust rose quickly at the thought of soon being inside of her.

"You're so wet now, Liz… does it feel good?" I rubbed her clit vigorously, looking at her as she bit her lip. She trembled, only nodding in response. With a sudden gasp, I found my face wetted by her ejaculate as she came, her moans following soon after as pleasure gripped her.

"C-Commander…" her chest heaved as she lay there, lost in what may have been her very first orgasm.

I wasted no time, and dove into her crotch, thrusting my tongue into her as I inhaled her scent now that it was made even more potent by her rising desire.

"Tongue! Your tongue is… it's so deep! Ahn~ Ah… Commander… it's good, it feels good! I'm actually… impressed…" her hands gripped my hair as she acquiesced to her desire, her insides hot against my tongue.

I reached up to tease her small breasts, paying special attention to her nipples as she accepted my ministrations. Her walls throbbed as she reached the height of her passion once again, filling my mouth with more of her fluids.

"Commander, move! I have to… I have to…" Her vocal embarrassment as another warm fluid filled my mouth only made me clamp my lips against her cunt. It was tasteless, mostly, and I drank it until she was finished. I looked up at her when it was done, wiping my mouth on my arm. She was staring at me, utterly unsure of what to do.

"Liz, it's ok," I reassure her, and begin to tease her anus, shifting her hips up so I could get a better angle.

"Y-you say that… but… I'm… ah! Hey… that's my butt, Commander! You can't… it's dirty…" She squirmed and closed her thighs around me. It was nice. I pushed my tongue into her anus as soft moans escaped her, enjoying her taste, her rectum squeezing against me.

She relaxed her legs a few minutes later, and I pulled my head from her crotch. She held out her arms, and I pulled her up and into a hug. Her lips met mine, and I lifted her, turning so I could sit on the couch, putting her in my lap.

"Is my queen ready?" I smiled as she looked away, her face still red with embarrassment. "Hey, are you ok?" I stroked her soft, golden locks, my cock twitching against her belly.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Y-yeah, but don't expect me to do the same thing for you, ok? I'm a queen and… I can't…" she lifted her hips and positioned her slit above my cock, guiding herself onto it as I supported her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks.

I wasn't worried about being serviced by QE, honest. Though I had a feeling she wanted to, despite her arrogance. It was just a matter of heightening her lust…

I entered her tight cunt, gasping as she squeezed against me. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly dropped, letting my entire length enter her, my tip pressing up against her cervix as she cried out in shock.

"Whoa, Liz, that was… you ok?" I asked again, watching a bit of drool creep down her chin. She was unmoving, staring at me. She went way too fast, my cock breaking her hymen. Despite her being so wet, it was her first time.

"I… I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal… I can't… I can't move…" She complained, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Liz…" I pulled her to me, hugging her as I twitched inside of her, "I can wait, just tell me when it feels good, ok?"

She nodded, and we shared more tender kisses. I played with her breasts, teasing her nipples as she moaned softly, her hips twitching as she moved them experimentally, gasping as every movement caused her to squeeze tightly against me.

I let her explore, her look of concentration making her even cuter than usual. I told her as much and looked up at me, her expression one of lustful imperiousness, "Isn't it your job to make sure I feel good?"

I gave her a gentle bite on the nose. She became flustered and lifted her hips unconsciously, pushing them down again as she moaned.

I laughed, "I'll make sure you feel good, ok? You have to move first, though." I thrust my hips upward, slow methodical motions helping her to relax as she moved as well, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking into my eyes. I could see her affection in them.

"Are you going to cum now?" She said, working her hips a little faster. I shook my head.

"Not quite, Liz. Why? Are you?"

"Maybe…" She blushed.

"Cum as much as you want, ok? I want you to feel good," I promised.

Her insides clamped down on me as she clutched me, a wetness soaking my crotch. She panted, and I turned us around again, laying her on the couch before thrusting rapidly into her.

She moaned, "Commander! I'm so sensitive, if you keep this up…" she bit her lip, looking up at me, her eyes shining. I leaned over her as she spread her legs wide, taking my full length with every thrust.

Another climax gripped her, and pushed me over the edge as well, "Liz, I'm going to cum!"

"Finally! Inside me… I want to feel it inside!" She growled, her authoritarian tone materializing as I filled her with my seed. I shook with pleasure as I filled up the diminutive Queen Elizabeth, her petite form shaking with pleasure.

I pulled out of her, watching my cum leak from her slit. She sat up as I stood up, and stared at my cock, sticky with my cum and her juices. She looked up at me, frowning, "Commander's thing is so… messy. You probably want me to clean it up…"

I was still quite stiff, and she put her nose up to it, sniffing it. I said nothing, knowing she could change her mind at a moment's notice. She shrugged and sniffed it again before taking the tip into her mouth, sucking on it.

"That's… that feels so good, Liz…" She looked up at me with annoyance, but continued to take more of me into her mouth. She didn't get too far, and didn't try to push it down her throat. She compensated by licking my shaft clean before bobbing her head, using her hand to pump my shaft at the same time.

It was amazing! I shivered as another climax built, and before I knew it I was ready to cum again. She felt me engorge in her hand, and went faster as I came again, filling her mouth with my seed.

I could hear her desperately swallowing before pulling her head back, panting, "Did it feel good, Commander?"

I nodded, "It was amazing!" She smiled and turned over, wiggling her butt at me. "Oh? Is it time to fill my queen's ass?"

"No way! That thing won't fit in there…" She protested as I pulled her cheeks apart, admiring her anus.

"Warspite can take it…" I teased her.

"She's a warrior…"

"So can Belchan."

"W-what? You… do this sort of thing with Belchan?" She blushed, turning her head to regard me with surprise.

"She loves it, should we invite her here?" I said, only half-joking.

"No! You're mine right now… I don't wanna share," she said, and relaxed as I grabbed a bottle of lube off the table. She had prepared well, at least. "O-ok… I guess… it's ok, if it's you…"

I poured the lube onto her anus, spreading it with my tip, pushing it into her slowly, watching her small anus stretch to accommodate me as her rectum squeezed my tip. I let my tip rest in her as she relaxed.

I smacked her ass lightly, "Relax, Liz… it'll feel good, I promise!"

"You're not just saying that because you have an anal fixation, right?"

"Should we hear it from Warspite and Belchan?" I teased her again.

"Hmph!" She replied, gripping a pillow as I pushed further into her. QE's gasps and moans heightened my excitement, and I it wasn't long before she could take every inch of me, her rectum squeezing as she pushed her hips back against me, moving on her own. My thrusts, long and slow, complemented her movements as I took her from behind, staring at her ass as I fucked it.

I squeezed her cheeks, enjoying her body while she moaned, "Commander… it's good! It feels good! I'm feeling good from my butt… Commander has to take responsibility for doing this to me!" She griped, but her lust was evident as I picked up my pace.

"I'll always be here to plug it up for you, Liz…" I said, chuckling at her embarrassment. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll be here. You are one of my precious shipgirls, after all!"

"I might be… a queen, but I am still your shipgirl? I… I suppose that's true…" She cried out as I suddenly pounded her, unable to control myself any longer. I was fucking QE in the ass! This is the best… fuck yes!

"Gonna… gonna cum again! I'm gonna fill up your ass!" I moaned, thrusting deep into her and painting her rectum white with my seed as I continued to thrust, unable to stop.

This continued for some time, and after a few more climaxes I was spent, my legs shaking as pleasure coursed through me. QE's ass was well and truly gaped, my seed dripping from it as she lay on the couch, spent.

I picked her up in a princess carry and carried her through the door and into her quarters. Talk about excess…

I lay her on the bed and kissed her, but a moment later she grabbed my wrist, "You know… before I thought you were just my servant but… I'd prefer to think fo you as my lover now… even if you are just a commoner…"

"I love you too, Liz," I turned around.

"W-why don't you join me… in my bed…" she blushed, as if somehow this was the most embarrassing aspect of it all.

"With pleasure," I lay down and pulled her against me. "I rather like this side of you."

"It's… just for you, Commander…" she said. As I lay there with QE, I thought about how different all the shipgirls were. I now had command over such a large fleet, and each one of them was special in their own way. QE was never one I thought I would find myself with, but I honestly couldn't be happier now that I knew her.

It's not like she had some major transformation or anything, she just showed her sweet side to me now. She may not want to admit it, but she needs love and affection same as all of us, and I am more than happy to give that to her!

* * *

"Commander… you seem to have forgotten… that Laffey… was your first…" The petite destroyer loomed over me as I lay in bed, Suruga snoring softly, facing the other direction, for once on her side of the bed.

"Laffey… I'd never…" I swallowed. Her expression seemed… unimpressed, though that was quite normal. She usually had a smile for me, however.

Usually…

"Hmm… prove it then… Laffey hates feeling jealous…"

"Com here, Laffey…" I took her arm and pulled her into the bed, spooning her as she pressed herself against me. She turned her head for a quick, tender kiss before laying back onto the pillow.

"This is… a good start… I love you…" Laffey yawned.

"I love you too, Laffey…" I kissed her head. She smelled like her flowery shampoo. She was already fast asleep, and I held her just a little tighter, as if I could somehow give her even more love.


	23. Fun With Shipfus

Laffey tugged at my sleeve. Turning her head and staring at Suruga, the battleship sighing as the destroyer asserted her dominance.

"You don't have to do that, Laffey… everyone knows you were his first and I don't covet him, jeez…" Suruga kissed me and then left after we exchanged our goodbyes. It was just the two of us, and I was finishing up my work.

"Laffey… does not want to wait anymore…" The slim shipgirl put her hands on my head, turning it to me and planting a kiss on my lips, her soft, wet tongue searching mine out. Her relaxed, calm demeanor couldn't hide her lust, however, and soon I could hear her panting, her eyes no longer hiding her desire.

"Hey… let's get back to your room first," I said, smiling as she tugged at my crotch. She nodded in agreement.

"Easier… can sleep later… Commander can still have sex with me too, those are the best dreams…" she smiled at me as I grabbed my hat and jacket, and we made our way to her personal quarters, which were close to mine. I saw Suruga disappear into Naganami's quarters and smiled, happy to see her spend time with her lover as well.

"Naganami has big boobs for a destroyer, yes? What do you prefer, Commander?" Laffey must have noticed me looking as she opened her door.

"I prefer every shipgirl as they are," I told her, my voice sincere.

"Good answer… but we all know how lewd you are, you'll fuck nearly anyone," she yawned, and began stripping as soon as she got into the room, turning and watching me, naked. I stripped, and she got on her knees, taking my cock into her mouth and taking it all the way into her throat.

It was quite common for Laffey and I to spend the night together as of late, especially after the recent growth of my harem. It turns out she was having a silent battle with Wales for dominance, but a new dynamic formed that saw each faction look to a leader within it to resolve disputes and such.

Everyone now understood Laffey's position as the first, and even Friedrich showed her some deference, though I suspected that was more out of convenience than out of need or respect. I suppose a little respect, seeing as how Laffey didn't gut me as soon as I took another wife after her.

"It's good, Laffey… your throat is amazing~," I moaned as she bobbed her head, looking up at me, her bunny ears bouncing, her small chest heaving as she focused on breathing through her nose. Laffey's tongue slid along the underside of my shaft, her saliva coating it as her cunt dripped with her juices.

She pulled her head away, and I lifted her up, turning her around and positioning her crotch as my head as she wrapped her legs about my neck, her arms around my waist. Her cunt quivered as I poked at it with my tongue, her musk washing over me as it intoxicated me. I shoved my nose into her cunt, inhaling her insides.

She moaned, taking my cock back into her mouth, her light body easy to hold up. I thrust my tongue into her, desperate to taste her. I wasn't disappointed, and soon she was shaking as a climax took her. She squirted into my face, pulling me out of her mouth out to cry out with pleasure.

I lay her on the bed, positioning her head on the edge. She looked up at me, lowering her head over the edge, "Commander… you can fuck my throat until you cum, ok?"

She opened her mouth, and I replied, "You're so fucking hot, Laffey! I'll go slow at first, ok?" She nodded, and I pushed into her throat, her tongue caressing me as I squeezed her small breast, her petite nipple hard between my fingers as I massaged it.

I thrust slowly, watching my member slide along her throat, making a satisfying bulge as she stared up at me, her crotch glistening. Leaning over her, I thrust two of my fingers into her small, wet cunt, getting her off as she spread her legs wide. My thumb teased her clit, rubbing it as she twitched on the bed, her moans stifled by her throat's grip on my cock.

I took my time, only thrusting a little faster, Laffey's throat just too enjoyable to experience quickly. Plus, I had her squirting like mad, her pillows stained with her juices as she gripped the bed, her head moving left to right as her breathing became labored, hot breath from her nose felt on my staff.

I thrust a finger, slick with her juices, into her anus, her rectum squeezing me tight as I pounded her throat, my excitement reaching a peak as I imagined stretching her tiny asshole wide with my cock. It always tightened back up so small… I loved it so much.

"Laffey, I love you so much! I'm gonna cuuuum!" I cried out, panting and groaning as my seed poured into her throat, her face going blank as I shoved a second finger into her anus, thrusting rapidly with my fingers until I made her cum from her ass.

I pulled out my member, sparkling clean, as Laffey coughed delicately. She turned herself around, spreading her legs wide, "Was my throat… that good, Commander? You spent so much time in it…" she coughed again and smiled. I rubbed my still erect cock on her cunt and thrust into her. "Ahn~ it's good… so big… do you like how small I am? I only know your shape, but it's always like you're stretching me so wide…"

"I love everything about you, Laffey… but your pussy is amazing!" I told her, and she smiled. I leaned down to kiss her, her arms wrapping around me tightly. I pounded her tight cunt, her legs wrapping around me as I pushed past her cervix and into her womb. I was developing a taste for this, and only some shipgirls could satisfy it…

Though it paled compared to my real fixation.

"It's… it's in my womb… Commander… your cock is so deep… are you trying to impregnate me? It's ok, if you can… I am your first shipfu after all…" she smiled, "we'll do everything you like tonight, Commander, I promise…"

I thrust faster, excited at the prospect of doing something I had done so many times before but looked forward to so much. Laffey always awoke something deep inside of me, and right now, as she clenched her muscles against my cock, it was raging.

"You're amazing, Laffey… I love being with you, no matter the way," I told her, and she smiled.

"Ah, Commander… Laffey… has also grown to love you using me however you want, though I know you have a good heart," she replied, and wiggled her hips, urging me to move.

I did just that, thrusting into her, every few seconds thrusting deep enough to penetrate her womb and letting it sit there for a moment before pulling it back out. Each time her eyes would widen and an involuntary moan would escape her. She reached up her hands, and I took them into my own, her fingers interlacing with mine as I picked up the pace, a line of drool falling from her mouth as she came.

Laffey didn't cum with the enthusiasm of the others, but she certainly enjoyed it, judging by the look on her face! I leaned down and pushed my nose into one of her small armpits, inhaling her musk as her orgasm squeezed my cock. She smelled so nice… so feminine…

"Commander… again?" She sighed, but raised her arms over her head, giving me full access as I continued to inhale her scent, my tongue tasting the sweat on her pits.

"Perfection…" I breathed, and kissed the destroyer, her tongue seeking mine out with an insistence you'd never assume from the sleepy shipgirl.

Each thrust sent a small shiver through me as her tight cunt brought me closer to my orgasm. I played with her cervix, pushing in and out of it, only teasing my head with that tight entrance as I readied myself for my climax, my nerves on fire as I pushed into her womb, her cry of pleasure as loud as my own as I filled her womb with my seed.

"Laffey!" I cried out as cum poured from me, quickly filling her womb and spilling out between our join. I panted as I pulled out of her, laying my cock on her crotch as I leaned over her, her tender kisses prolonging the pleasure.

"Ah… Commander… so much hot stuff… can you do it one more time?" She smiled and pushed against my chest. I sat up and she turned over, her small and shapely ass inviting. She spread her legs as I got down on my stomach, pushing my nose against her anus and inhaling its scent. She giggled, but allowed me to sniff her ass for as long as I liked, her musk intoxicating.

"Your ass smells so good, Laffey!" I breathed, pushing my face against it as hard as I could, moaning softly as my cock twitched against the covers. I planted both hands firmly on her ass, parting her cheeks as I squeezed them. I savored her taste as I rimmed her anus, my tongue dancing across her hole as I teased it open little by little.

"Ahh… Laffey's butt smells good? Pervert Commander… such lechery… I have come to enjoy it, though…" She moaned softly as my tongue pushed its way into her anus, massaging the walls of her rectum as my mind was overcome with excitement.

I wanted to fuck Laffey's cute little ass so much, but… I needed to hold out a bit longer… I had to make sure she was ready, after all! I couldn't get my tongue any deeper inside of her, but I refused to remove it until her body was quivering with desire, lusting for release once again.

"Now… now we're ready~" I said, and rubbed the tip against the juices coming from her slit, using them as lube as I pressed my tip against her anus, the small hole spreading and tightening against my tip. When that was inside her, I waited, letting her relax before I pushed in my shaft.

"Commander's dick is so big in my ass…" she moaned, turning to regard me as she pushed her butt a little into the air. I took a pillow and slid it under her, the new position more comfortable for both of us.

I began my thrusts, her ass squeezing every inch of me tightly as I buried my dick inside of her. She moaned softly with each one. I brace myself on top of Laffey, holding myself above her as I let my weight do most of the work, the lewd slap of my hips against her ass the loudest sound in the room as I leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Ahn… ahn… ah~," Laffey's soft moans heralded her climax, her rectum squeezing against my dick as I kept up my pace, close to my own.

"Laffey, I'm about to… ah!" I groaned as I thrust deep into her, what surely had to be the last of my cum filling her one thin thread at a time, her bowels and rectum painted white with the stuff. I panted as I made sure not to rest my weight on the petite shipgirl, and she turned her head to me and smiled.

"Commander… Laffey feels… so good… is it ok to sleep now?" she asked, yawning widely. I pulled out of her, my cock still twitching as it softened, aftershocks ripping through me as I eased myself next to her. She curled against me, her arms encircling mine as she clutched me, quickly entering a deep sleep. It took me a little longer, but when I awoke, I saw that she had risen before me and was using her mouth in the best way possible.

"Ahh… good morning, Commander~."

* * *

Wales inserted the plug into her ass, letting a sigh of satisfaction escape her as she felt the flat end press securely against her anus. A small bronze plate was affixed to it, a stylized crown emblazoned upon it.

She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction as she peeled the body sticker from the paper in front of her, a bright red heart. She touched her slit, a thin thread of her translucent juices attached to her finger as she drew it away. She felt a shiver down her spine as she attached the sticker, covering her entrance, denying her any pleasure there.

Her breasts felt suddenly tender, her body aflame with sudden desires. She gritted her teeth, moaning as her rectum squeezed the plug, juices pouring from her cunt through the sticker. She massaged her breasts, spreading her legs and squatting down, desperate to cum.

Almost… almost… there! Right there! Wales screamed in pleasure as she finally got the release she so crazed, wondering how she would manage to contain herself until she could get the first two members recruited.

She already knew who she was after, and a couple hours later, she felt ready to recruit her first Queen.

"Azuma… Azuma!" She pounded on the door to the Sakura cruiser's room. Azuma opened the door, a smile on her face, and then something much more lustful when she saw the state Wales' was in.

"Ara ara… What do we have here? I've never seen you so desperate, Wales…" She pulled the Royal battleship into her room and sniffed her, grin widening as she reached under Wales' skirt, feeling her blocked hole, juices covering her crotch and thighs.

"This plug…" she pressed one identical to hers into Azuma's hand. "I know we have something in common, but this excitement is almost too much for me!"

Azuma rubbed the plug thoughtfully, "Well, yes… I won't deny it, just a few days ago all I did with the Commander was anal… He came so hard… I think there might still be some in there. Well… here goes…" The shapely cruiser licked the plug, covering it with her saliva and bringing it under her skirt, pressing it into her anus, moaning softly as Wales watched her.

"Welcome to the Queens, Azuma… now… one more thing…" Azuma spread her legs as Wales peeled another sticker. Azuma's cunt dripped as she pulled aside her panties. Wales got down on her knees.

"Wait one second… don't you want to try a taste?"

"Wait… what?" Wales felt drawn to her glistening slit, however, and dug her nose into it before she even knew what she was doing. Azuma radiated a raw sensuality, but soon Azuma forced her head back.

She giggled as Wales, blushing furiously, placed the sticker over her entrance. Wales wanted the Commander's dick in her so badly!

Azuma seemed to take it better, and Wales could feel herself calming down now that she had a handle on them, but she still felt her desires raging inside her. She adopted her royal posture as she turned to Azuma.

"We have one more to recruit, Azuma. We must go to the royal dorms for this one," she informed Azuma, who dutifully fell into step behind the shipgirl who would once again become one of the most influential figures on base.

Wales knocked politely on Renown's door, and a sudden flurry of movement was audible before her door cracked open.

"Wales? What are you doing here?" She was blushing furiously, trying not to look directly at either her or Azuma. Azuma pushed open the door, and sent Renown tumbling, revealing her lack of skirt or panties, and her well-lubricated, gaped asshole.

"I knew it~," Wales said, and knelt down in front of the battlecruiser, offering the plug to her. Renown took it, inspecting it. "You want the Commander, don't you? Well… don't you know about his fixation?"

"Who doesn't," Renown moaned softly as she inserted the plug easily. She shivered as she came, clenching her teeth as her juices squirted from her swollen womanhood. Wales and Azuma giggled as Renown visibly relaxed. "I was close anyway," she glared at them.

Wales put the sticker on her slit before speaking, "In three days, we will have the first encounter with the Commander. Welcome to the Queens of Anal, Renown… don't worry, the sticker is temporary. After the encounter, you can take it off, but I'll send one three days before the next one…"

Wales laughed and helped Renown to her feet, the three of them standing together, eager to see their desire, their fixation…

Well, they knew what their Commander liked, but more importantly…

They knew what they needed.

* * *

Renown pushed herself against me, her face turned to mine, blushing intensely. It was only natural that I kissed her, and her urgency as she returned it immediately teased something deep inside of me. I reached behind her, squeezing her ass. She had such an ample butt for such a slender shipgirl.

It felt glorious, and I shifted my hand for a better grip, my fingers brushing against something solid. She broke the kiss, gaping at me, "Wales… would kill me if she knew I was here…" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" I asked her, but she shook her head and turned around. I pulled her against me as she reflexively ground her ass against my cock. I moaned as she turned her head to look at me, eyes wide and full of an ardent love I had never seen before. Was Wales somehow involved in this? I had made a couple moves on Renown before, but… she had never responded like this!

I figured she was just dense, but this? I was about to cream myself with excitement! Then Wales came in and Renown's eyes went wide as she darted from me. Wales did indeed look pissed and narrowed her eyes at the battlecruiser as she beat a hasty retreat.

Wales smiled at me and then left just as quickly. What the hell was going on! I couldn't take this anymore, I needed some satisfaction, and I needed it now. I went ahead and call it an early day, pulling out my phone and calling Suru. "Hey, Suru, you free?"

She laughed, "I know what that means, I'll be home soon!" She was always up for a roll in the hay, which was nice. I hurried back and was naked when she walked into the room. I was on her in an instant, my mouth pressed to hers as I fondled her breasts. Her eyes looked back into mine, a lustful smile in them as I reached behind her and felt her smooth ass, squeezing her perfect, soft cheeks.

"Ahh, Shikikan… your hands are going everywhere! Mmm… what brought this on?" She giggled, taking me into her hand and stroking my already stiff shaft slowly.

"Something weird is going on… Renown was acting strange, and then Wales came in and she freaked out. Not sure what's up with those two…" I explained.

"Well, I'm glad you called on me because I'm about to lose my mind. Ever since we came back from that place, I've been finding it harder to be without you… Even Naganami can't quite satiate my desires. It's funny you mention those two however, I've seen Azuma hanging around them a lot lately. I'll ask some questions, maybe they're keeping some sort of secret from us," she blurted, and before I knew it her lips were once again pressed to mine.

I pulled her clothes from her, thrusting my fingers into her wet cunt as she moaned softly, her body relaxing as I pleasured her. She may have learned to lead, but she would always assent to my ministrations. I lifted her up, laying her on the bed before laying over her, burying my face in her armpit as she gasped.

"Ahh… Suru, you seem to have been quite busy earlier, did you really work up such a sweat from that little exercise?" I teased her, inhaling deeply. Her scent, mixed in with the slightly stale sweat from the morning's exertions, had me licking her armpit clean, the slightly salty taste making my cock rock-hard.

She moaned softly as I used my free hand to tease her nipple, pinching it slightly as she reached down, the wet shlick of her fingers inside her letting me know just how excited she was getting.

"Ahh… Shikikan… Kohiko! You're always going on about how I smell…"

"Pretty sure that's something you've said before."

"Mmm… so what… I like the way you smell too!"

I went to work on her other armpit, taking my time, kissing and licking her, inhaling her and then turning my attentions to her breasts, sucking gently on her nipple as I massaged the other one. Suruga ran her hand through my hair as she emitted soft sounds of pleasure, letting me take my time. I suppose I focused more on her breasts than usual, since she brought it to my attention.

"Kohiko… you seem to be a bit focused today? Normally you're all over my butt… not that I mind. Can I make a request?"

"Sure, Suru, anything for you!"

"I'd like to do it in the front, and I'd like you to cum in my pussy…" She blushed as I looked up at her.

"Have I been neglecting that?" I asked, worried my fixation was taking its toll on her. To be fair, her ass was basically me-shaped at this point.

"Aha… no, nothing like that, I'm just really in the mood for it today… if it's ok…" she favored me with a small smile and I nodded.

"If that's what you'd like, Suru, then I like it too," I kissed her one more time before fluttering my lips down her body, teasing her navel with my tongue as she giggled. She was quite sensitive there, and I felt her quiver as I attacked that spot over and over.

"H-hey… you can't have sex with me there, keep going!" I snorted in spite of myself, but followed her instructions, and soon my lips met her juices. I could shove my cock into her right now, but I wanted to savor this, my lovely shipfu… plus, I loved drinking her juices, and I knew I could get her to cum at least twice before she'd be begging me for my cock.

I rolled my tongue around her clit as her thighs closed around me, anticipating my next move. Yet, I delayed a bit more, my tongue tracing her labia, enjoying her fluids as they leaked from her.

"You're teasing me on purpose, Kohiko! Don't you want more?" She purred, her thighs tightening around me, almost forcing my tongue against her entrance. I poked it into her hole as she shifted her hips, knowing exactly what position would let me get it in deepest.

Tasting Suruga was an experience I always looked forward to, no matter what hole it was, and my nose, pressed against her crotch… her musk drove me to new heights as my tongue lashed against her, her lovely scent beckoning me, urging me…

"Your tongue… ahn… ahn… it's making me crazy, Kohiko! I'm gonna cum! Are you gonna drink me up again? Ah… Ah! Kohiiiikooooo!" She screamed in pleasure as she came, her back arching as her juices filled my mouth.

I swallowed her delicious gift, and held a little in my mouth as she unwrapped her legs, her eyes beckoning me forward. She opened her mouth, and I pressed mine to hers, opening it slowly. I let her juices trickle into her own mouth until I could press my tongue to hers.

She moaned softly as my cock rubbed against her sensitive slit.

"Suru… I love everything about you…" I told her as she smiled back up at me. I pressed my cock into her waiting pussy, her insides squeezing against me as soon as I entered her. I watched her face intently, her pleasure slowly taking over it as she looked back at mine.

"Kohiko… you look like you want to say something dumb again…" she giggled, and I shook my head, grabbing her breast and massaging it while I leaned down to kiss her again. I didn't want to ruin the moment by telling her how much I truly wished I was with her and her alone. My guilt at not being able to be her one and only, and how unfair it was for everyone…

"I know… I know…" she purred into my ear as I bent over her, thrusting as she arched her back. I put my hands under her, supporting her as I pressed up against her womb. She had connected herself to me again. "I want it too, Kohiko… I want it too…"

"Maybe… one day…" I said, her emotions swirling inside of me and threatening to overwhelm even my heightened desires.

I looked down at her to see tears streaming from her eyes. That was the last straw, and raw, pure emotion filled me, tears springing from my eyes as I pressed my mouth to hers, pounding into her as her legs wrapped around my waist, her moans filling my mouth as she opened the connection completely.

It was white-hot and glorious. Every aspect connected, nerves exploding at a single touch as our bodies pressed to one another, sweat and skin and juices and desire mixing. I pressed her to the bed as the sound of my hips hitting hers filled the room, the slap of skin on skin becoming the only noise as I reached up and grabbed one of her horns, pressing my lips harder against hers, my tongue aching as it continually assaulted her own.

Suruga… Suruga… Suru… I love you! I love you so much! My mind raced with thoughts only of her, and the emotion she pushed back equalled my own. Feeling her love like this… I cherished it so much. I didn't dare open my eyes to the blinding glow surrounding us…

We climaxed together, our sensation of one another melding until I couldn't distinguish it anymore. I filled her womb, but didn't stop there. I felt driven as our lust rose above everything else and dominated. I pulled her into a sitting lotus position.

Kohiko…

I heard her voice in my head, and I held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. We stayed like this for hours… making love, never disconnecting from one another. We didn't realize it was hours though, at least not until we finally realized a pounding at the door.

"Shikikan! Shikikan!" Akagi's shrill voice brought us out of our trance, but I continued to kiss Suruga for some time, teasing her nipples, licking the sweat from her breasts. Our fluids were pooled beneath us on the bed, and the stench of sex was near to overwhelming even as I buried my face in her breasts one last time as she brought me to orgasm.

The door crashed open as Akagi finally lost her patience, and Kaga was right behind her. Suruga wrapped her arms around me possessively, holding me against her as we were hit with the last of the aftershocks.

Akagi's face twisted at the scene in front of her, her nose wrinkling at the scent, "Holy shit, Shikikan… how… how long have you two been going at it? It reeks in here… how do you stand her scent?"

Suruga bristled, and I shot Akagi a nasty look, "Akagi, don't press your luck… Suruga's scent is far nicer than yours, but don't think floof counts for everything…"

Akagi took a step forward, but Kaga held her back. I felt the connection with Suruga closing, and I was already missing it.

"How dare you, I…!" Akagi sputtered.

"Akagi, shit…" I sighed, "I thought you were better than this."

"I am!"

"Then come here… and sniff me, and Suruga…" I ordered her.

She did so, somewhat hesitantly. She smiled as she sniffed at my neck, though I felt Suruga's arm continue to hold me, unwilling to let me go. I held her just as tightly. Akagi made sounds of pleasure as she gently kissed my neck.

"See, Shikikan… you smell so good, and now…" she turned to Suruga, wrinkling her nose.

The connection opened again, this time at my behest, and when Akagi leaned in to sniff Suruga, her eyes went wide. She pressed her nose to Suruga's neck even as the battleship scoffed.

"H-how! This scent… this is Shikikan's scent… but not…" Akagi's confusion was apparent, so I closed the connection, and when she sniffed again her expression darkened.

"Now it's just you… I don't… I don't understand…" She bared her teeth at Suruga.

"Akagi! Calm yourself…"

"I'm your wife too!"

All aboard the guilt train.

Let's not forget I am still inside Suruga at this point.

"I know, Akagi… I know… do you believe me when I say I love you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then please… explain why you kicked down my door."

"Purifier is back."

"Ah. Well, that explains a lot."

"Kaga… let's go!"

"He's my husband too, Akagi…" Kaga walked over and kissed me on the lips before leaving. Suruga looked at me and took my head into her hands, pressing her mouth to mine.

"I want to be the taste on your lips… and I am going with you to see that bitch. I won't let you be seduced by her this time.

We needed a shower first, however…

* * *

Purifier stood at the end of the deployment dock, hands on her hips as she surveyed the entire harem arrayed in front of her. The newest additions, Portland and Indianapolis, were being restrained by Enterprise. They weren't fully aware of the situation and were in no mood to listen to the carrier.

This showdown had been going on for some time by the point I reached them, Suruga in tow. I could hear Akagi arguing with Wales as we approached. Wales shot me a glare and Suruga a smirk as Akagi carried on.

"Oh, you know, they were just busy fucking each other's brains out with their bullshit soul whatever the hell, as if Purifier wasn't here. At the port. Again. Oh, thanks for showing up, husband," she turned to me, annoyed.

Akagi was... Akagi. I knew she desperately wanted some time alone with me and I would make sure she had it sooner rather than later.

"How long has she been here?" I asked, and Akagi shrugged. "Did anyone try to talk to her?"

"No, Commander," Wales said, and turned her head to the side, "we all... ah... it's very hard for us to not retaliate, after what she did..."

"I'll take care of it," I said, and Suruga grabbed my hand.

"I'm going with you," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Are you sure? Aren't you worried your horns might get damaged?" Akagi sneered, and Suruga grabbed her collar, lifting the carrier up as she snarled. Akagi bared her teeth and grabbed Suruga's arm, but the heavily armored battleship would not be outdone.

"Akagi, I have had enough of you! You sat here sniveling like an insolent child. We were not aware of her arrival, and if you continue to behave like this..." Suruga spat.

"Enough!" Nagato materialized next to me, looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. She had come a long way, and Suruga let go of Akagi, who fell on her ass, growling as she stared at the battleship with murderous intent. "I will see to it that both of you are sent back to the Sakura Empire for retraining if you don't stop this instant!"

The threat worked, and both of them bowed to the diminutive BB. Nagato motioned for Akagi to follow her, but the carrier came to me first, her eyes begging me to do something.

"Akagi... you know I love you, why do you keep doing this? Lately you've been... increasingly difficult..." I sighed, and she sobbed slightly.

"Please... anything..." She begged.

I pulled her against me and stroked her ears, tilting her head up and kissing her as she clung to me. After about a minute of this, I gently pried her off of me.

"Go with Nagato, and I'll see you later, ok?" I gave her a small smile.

"I love you, Shikikan..." she said, and then was gone, Kaga following after her.

"You have far more patience than I do, Kohiko..." Suruga sighed and stood at my side.

I shook my head, "No, this is all my fault. One thing at a time, however..." I sighed, and we approached Purifier, who smiled...

Normally.

"Hiya, Commander! Oh, Suruga too... I uh... I'm sorry about before..." she said, lowering her head. Suruga glared at her.

"Apology not fucking accepted, Siren bitch..." she took a step forward, but I stopped her. Suruga grabbed the hand I put on her arm, hard. She was furious, but she relaxed her grip when I cleared my throat. "Kohiko, you can't be serious... I know you think you feel a certain way about her but..."

"Suru... please..." I sighed. I felt it. As soon as I was in her presence, I felt it. Purifier had this hold over me that was concerning... yet invigorating at the same time.

I loved her... but to say those words out loud to Suruga, I couldn't do that...

"Fine, but I'll kill her if she tried anything. We'll make sure nothing remains of her but ash!" Suruga huffed and pushed my hand away, returning to join the others. I looked after her, and when she turned around, she looked away, her face red and her expression a mix between concern and anger.

"Heh... looks like I really fucked things up here..." Purifier said and took a step towards me. She was very close, I could smell her. She pushed herself to me and I couldn't help but wrap my hands around her. She did the same, and I could feel the burning animosity from the 37 shipfus behind us.

We shared a brief, tender kiss, and then I heard her sob as she buried her head in my chest. I stroked her hair absently, letting her cry.

"I can't... I can't go back to the others... and I've done so much to you... so much to these shipgirls and... now I just want to be here, with you, however you'll have me! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I love you! I love you so much!" Her voice rose to a wail as she fell to her knees, clinging to me.

"I know Puri, I know... I love you too..." I consoled her, lowering myself down, so we were face to face. I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. I couldn't turn her away, not even after all she had done...

I wanted to believe that she was turning over a new leaf, but I knew her tendencies. Yet I was willing to give her a chance. A Siren on our side would be a massive boon, but...

I turned my head to the others, who were watching the unfolding scene intently. Surely they heard some of what Puri had had to say...

I swallowed, and the Siren sensed my nervousness.

"I'm sorry..." she said, her voice weak. Perhaps she understood the position she was putting me in.

"What happened, Puri..." I asked her. "I haven't seen you for a while now"

She looked at me and shook her head, but seemed to reconsider her initial refusal after just a few moments, "The others… they found out about what I was doing and they wanted me to… transfer. I heard them discussing the necessity of this instance as well, so I… sabotaged everything."

"Y-you what?" A sudden dryness in my throat preceded the dread that washed over me. If she had angered the others then… they would come with everything they had. She shook her head, apparently understanding how I was interpreting the situation.

"N-no… they'll never attack here. I… I destroyed the link between our base and here. They're stuck out there, and there's no way for them to get here. I know I… I ruined the experiment, but… they were going to kill you…" She shuddered, and I pulled her closer. I understand that she was the reason behind all that had happened, but she also sacrificed everything, and did so not for herself, but for someone else.

"Heh, you believe all this?" Suruga sneered, "This is just another of her tricks! Shikikan, come on… do you forget what she did to me? To me!"

Tears poured down Suruga's face, and it tore me. Was I to spurn Purifier and turn my back on the last Siren, or was I to scorn the single most important person in my life? I would lose either way. I stepped away from the two of them and sat on the edge of the dock, regret filling my mind as even the ocean lay silent.

If only I had refused Purifier, but my libido and desires always got the best of me. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Ibuki sit next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, sighing as she silently stroked my head.

"Purifier is as much a part of you as we are. She armored your soul, Shikikan… and I can see her words ring true. Please don't turn her away. It would only cause you both pain."

"Ibuki!" Suruga stamped her foot in anger, fists clenched at her side.

"Oh, Suru… you've come so far. You would've never spoken up like this before, in front of so many… but this isn't about only you this time. We all… we all know what she's done, but… don't you see? Didn't you see earlier today?" Ibuki got up and took my Suru into her arms. Purifier was still on her knees, head bent while she awaited her fate.

"Kohiko… I… I saw it… I know it's there… but… haa…" she took a shuddering breath, "she can't just get away with all of this… no matter what Ibuki says, no matter how much she's changed… it's not fair!"

"Suru…" I held out my arms and her face burned as she looked at Purifier, then back to me. Purifier regarded her, her uncertainty plain and…

She was afraid. I could sense her fear as she sat there, utterly defenseless in the face of one of the strongest kansen at the port, a veteran of countless battles and the recipient of only the best equipment I sourced.

Suruga flew into my arms, and it opened. A sudden deluge of raw emotions poured both into and out of me as a near-blinding light enveloped us both. A third figure joined us, Naganami's light adding to our own as her tail encircled us.

"Kohiko is mine! He is mine, Purifier! He is MINE!" Suruga cried out, gripping me tightly and refusing to let go as she screamed her fury, her devotion and love striking the unusual sense of terror into everyone else present. Ibuki shielded her eyes and backed away. Purifier stared at us, weathering the full blast as it reached critical mass.

Then she got up, drifting against the torrent of our exposed selves. A look of determination was writ upon her face as she looked at the three of us standing there, Suruga baring her teeth and screaming at her.

"You will not! You will not take him from me! I refuse! You're worse than Akagi, or Taihou! I. Will. Not. Allow. It!" A pulse swept Purifier off her feet, and she fell, hard.

Yet she got up again, a little bruised but no worse for wear. She finally responded, "Suruga… I am your enemy… but I don't want to be… I love him… I do… I am sorry… I am sorry for everything… I fucked up so badly because of that one fact and now… augh!" Puri screamed as she was hit with a harder blast, and this time she struggled to her feet as she approached the heart of the maelstrom, her lip cut and bleeding, her steps staggered as she struggled the last couple of feet.

Naganami was sobbing loudly, "Suru! Stop this!" She begged.

I felt Purifier's hands wrap around not only me, but around Suruga as well, clinging to us as my shipfu stared at her with untold malice, then at me.

She was desperate; she didn't want to lose, to look like a fool in front of everyone. Yet… Purifier was here, clinging to us and weathering the heart of the storm.

"I love you… Suru!" I told her, and then I turned to Naganami, "I love you too, Naganami!"

I turned to Purifier; her face upturned to me, her expression hopeful despite the pain she must be in.

"Puri… I love you as well," I said. Suruga stared at Purifier, who was weakening, and sighed.

It closed, a rush of air taking its place and driving me to my knees. I reached out and embraced Suruga as Naganami and Purifier dropped to the ground beside us. Suruga was panting heavily, utterly drained from her antics.

"I'll always love you, Suru… you'll always come first… please…" I begged her too as Naganami slumped against me, spent.

"I know, I know! I know…" She cried. Purifier managed to sit up and leaned against us.

"Please… forgive me…" she asked, and Suruga just shook her head. She spoke through her tears.

"I… I can't…"

"Then… at least let me… try…" she panted, her eyes drooping as she fought to stay conscious.

"Yes… ok…" She looked at me.

"Suru," I leaned forward and kissed her, holding her tightly as I did my best to pour every ounce of emotion I possessed into it. "I love you… I love you more than anything! You will always be first in my heart but… I can't just abandon her, you heard what she said, what Ibuki confirmed…"

"I know, Kohiko! I know… but… she will atone. One way or another…"

"I think…"

Well, I never got to finish that thought, due to finally blacking out. When I awoke, the four (!) of us were all being tended to by Vestal. She smiled at me and told me to go back to sleep.

I did, and boy did it come easy.

* * *

Suruga was furious for days. She barely spoke a word to me, sobbed in her sleep, and wouldn't let me out of her sight. It was… interesting, to say the least. I didn't know what had happened to Purifier, and no one would tell me, so… I just focused on Suruga.

A week after the Siren showed up, Suruga finally opened up to me, and told me how she didn't agree with my decision, but that she understood it. More importantly…

"Kohiko, please… I miss you…"

We lay together and bonded, wrapped in our emotions for one another… quite literally in our case… and she largely returned to normal afterwards. Little did I know that our antics had… delayed something for a week.

I was grateful that most everything was back to normal, Suruga's happiness affected mine directly, after all.

It was a night like any other, and all the shipgirls were still choosing to be secretive about Purifier. I didn't dare ask Suru… I was tired, but when Wales, Azuma, and Renown entered the office without so much as knocking, they piqued my interest.

They all seemed… on edge. Renown stared at me with an intensity I had never seen her exhibit, even in battle. Azuma looked at me in a manner similar to how Taihou looked at me and… well…

Wales was sweating and panting. She was the one to make the first move, grabbing hold of me and producing a bottle that I knew all too well. What was the connection with these three, however?

I didn't have much time to think as Wales poured the bottle down my throat and stepped back.

"Commander, we've been waiting…" They lifted their skirts to expose their dripping wet slits, but stickers covered them?

They turned around, and in each of them was the same plug… I felt myself salivating at the implication… Wales turned, her sly smile proof of her intentions. These girls… they wanted anal. They only wanted anal, and I was tenting my pants just thinking about it. Well, that and their bare asses showing off their plugs.

This wasn't the place for this, but Wales took my hand and the three of them dragged me to her quarters. It had the space, and they wasted no time getting down to business.

In half a minute I was undressed, Wales and Azuma were unveiling their lacy unmentionables, and Renown stood there, naked and sweating. I decided she would be the first… I had never had the fortune of being intimate with her.

"You know, Commander, Renown was fucking herself in the ass with a massive dildo when we found her… go ahead, pull out her plug. After all, you're the only one who can remove them today…" Wales purred into my ear as Renown turned around and spread her legs, positioning herself against the wall.

"Commander… I'm sorry I didn't realize what you wanted before but… please… take whatever you want now! As long as whatever you want is my ass!" Renown pushed her butt out, and I knelt down, pressing my tongue against the plug, circling it as she moaned desperately. I felt as though I would drown in her musk, her scent new and exciting.

She smelled so good, and as I touched the plug, a small moan escaped her, "Renown, are you going to cum just from me taking this out?"

"Commander… you're teasing is so… unbearable!" Renown moaned, Wales grabbed my shoulder.

"This is the Queens Club, Commander! Don't you want to satisfy our desires? We know how much you like anal… and that's all we're going to give you tonight!"

"Wales… you can't fool me… I know how much you want this… maybe even more than I do! You never cum as hard as you do when I'm pounding your ass…" I pulled her against me as I stood up, pulling out Renown's plug and watching as her ass quivered.

She squirted onto the floor, a small puddle forming. Wales was drooling as she watched Renown. I felt her hand on my cock as she shoved me forward, my tip easily slipping into Renown rectum as she let loose another moan.

"Commander! Yes! Finally, Commander's cock is in me!" Renown moaned, her voice rising in pitch as I thrust deeper into her. I could feel her rectum squeezing around me, massaging my cock harder the deeper I pushed into her.

Wales chuckled, "Isn't it fantastic? Commander… don't you want to pull my plug, too?" Wales turned her ample ass to me, shaking it suggestively as I reached for her plug, letting it stretch her a bit before pulling it out.

Wales lifted her arm and wiped a hand along her armpit, placing it under my nose as she pressed her body to mine. I inhaled her musk, her comfortable, familiar scent getting me even more excited. Then, she did the same to Renown's armpit, their two musks combining, their scent stronger, but I could still make out each one.

My shipfu was as much a slave to her desires as I was, and I couldn't help but reach around her and grab that glorious ass, squeezing it even as I thrust into Renown's anus.

"Commander… does my ass… feel good?" Renown's small cries of pleasure were turning into much louder ones as she came repeatedly. I leaned over her and grabbed her modest breasts, gently teasing her nipples.

"Oh fuck yes… Renown, you do something for me!" I admitted even as Wales' breath lay heavy in my ear.

"Ahh… I can see my Commander still has amazing taste… the Royal Navy will always be here to service and satisfy your every need…" she finished with a gently bite on my ear. Wales would never stop trying to prove the worth of the Royal Navy, despite my reassurances that there was no need to. Perhaps she thought I was leaning towards the Sakura Empire a bit more than she liked because of Suruga and Naganami.

"I'm… ahn… Renown's ass is too good! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as Renown cried out in pleasure, the mere thought of receiving my seed deep inside her enough to make her shake with another intense orgasm.

I grabbed her hands, pulling her up to me and kissing her deeply as her body went supine against my own, my cock buried deep in her ass as I held back my climax just a little longer. She moaned, begging me for it, "Commander… fill my ass with your cum! Please!"

I pushed her down, going with her until she was on all fours, her ass high in the air as her head rested on the floor. I pounded her as my climax struck, a cry of pleasure escaping us both as I buried my member deep inside her, releasing my seed into her bowels as pleasure more potent than any drug coursed through me.

My cum overflowed from her as I pulled out, her hips sliding to the floor. She drooled as her eyes glazed over in pleasure, and I knelt beside her, caressing her back and gently squeezing her butt.

"Ahh… Commander… leave me here… I can't… move…" Renown moaned softly as more of my cum leaked out of her ass, covering her quivering cunt as a puddle formed below her. I got up, only to feel a softness against by back, pulling me away from Renown.

"Shikikan… I think it's time I show you the might of the Sakura Empire. I might be strong in battle, but I think you'll find my softness to be… unsurpassed," Azuma's sultry voice whispered into my ear, and I swallowed in anticipation as her hand grabbed my cock and stroked it, Wales appearing in front of me, her lips pushing to mine.

"Mmf!" I moaned as Azuma stroked me, her large, soft breasts pushing against my back. Azuma… I had a feeling she loved it in the ass, though I never thought she would take it as far as the Royals!

Wales groaned as Azuma swiftly pulled me away from her, smirking as she led me to the bed, pointing at it, "Shikikan, go ahead and lie down… Azuma will take care of you! You want to see my ass, right?" She turned around and popped the plug out of her, a lovely gape visible as she spread her soft ass cheeks. She took my cock into her hand and lowered her body onto it, letting my tip kiss the entrance to her anus.

"Azuma… your ass may even be nicer than Wales'!" I joked, but an indignant sound was followed by said shipfu's ass smothering my face. Well, two could play at that game! I stuck my tongue deep into her ass, and her moan as I grabbed her thighs to hold her down turned into a cry of pleasure as the first stimulation she had received in some time got her to cum instantly.

"Oh, fuck! Commander! Ahn… ah~! Oh… it's so good… I've been waiting so long for that… t-the sticker came off…" I could feel her juices dribbling down my chin as she ground her ass against me, her scent mixing with her musk and filling my nose.

Azuma guided the tip of my cock into her, and the next thing I knew I was completely inside of her as she quivered on top of me. Her voice shook slightly, "A-ahh… Shikikan… your cock is inside me again and it feels so good… Wales has been making us wait for so long…"

Her rectum squeezed down on me as her hips pressed to mine, her ample ass a sight I wish I could see at the moment. Did Wales really make them all wait so long, and how did she even manage to do that?

"Ah… Azuma… don't milk him for everything! I still need to have my fill too…" Wales moaned and braced herself against my chest, lifting herself up and off of me.

I immediately caught sight of my cock buried inside Azuma's ass and suddenly found myself annoyed. Why did Wales need to play this game? Deprivation wasn't something I condoned or enjoyed, and even as I shot thin threads of cum into Azuma's ass, I found myself upset with Wales for overstepping her authority.

Azuma started moving again, but I cut her off, "Azuma, enough!" The cruiser looked back at me in surprise, but obeyed as I got up and rounded on Wales. "I can't believe you made them hold it in for… how long?" I asked her.

Wales seemed surprised at my sudden change of attitude, but responded quietly, "It wasn't supposed to be this long…"

"Explain."

"It was supposed to be just a few days, but… all that stuff happened and…"

"Wales…" My voice was reflecting my annoyance.

"Two weeks."

Two weeks? She had made them forego any pleasure for two weeks?! You have got to be kidding me…

"Enough of this. If you want something satisfied just tell me. I… ugh… Wales, I'm not in the mood. Get rid of the plugs, and…" I reached down and tore the sticker from her slit. It came easily thanks to how wet it was, but she was on the verge of tears.

I did the same to Azuma, and I looked over at Renown, whose I believe had fallen off? I honestly had enjoyed that greatly, but…

"Wales, you shouldn't have forced them to do this," I told her, "Especially Renown. I understand Azuma made this decision on her own but… why?"

"I just wanted to have something special…" Wales murmured, unable to meet my eyes. She looked deflated, and I looked over to Renown still laying on the floor and snoring softly. Azuma shrugged and gave me a hug.

"Shikikan… I'm just going to go, ok? Come find me later, I'm still not satisfied and… I guess I'm sorry, Wales," Azuma looked down and gathered her clothing, leaving despite her state of undress.

I was left looking at a miserable Wales. I stepped forward and hugged her, "Wales, I love you, but you better not do anything like that again! You can't just order around the other kansen when it comes to this kind of stuff. This feels forced… and that's not how I want this to be!"

"I'm sorry, Commander… please… make love to me? I can't stay like this… my body is melting," she moaned softly as I reached down and teased her clit.

I kissed her, biting her lip gently as she looked into my eyes, "That's what I like to see, I want to see your desire, not your desire but on a different shipgirl. I want my Wales, and I want all of her, ok?"

She nodded, and I pushed her back against the wall, bending my knees slightly as she grabbed my cock and pushed it into her quivering slit. She gasped and clutched at my back.

"See? Doesn't that feel good?" I teased her.

"C-Commander… of course! Your dick is the best…" Her cunt squeezed down on me as I put my hand under her leg, lifting it and pushing my cock in deeper. I put my other hand on her breast, squeezing it a bit rougher than I had initially intended. She gasped, "Ah… t-too rough…" she protested, and I eased off, teasing her nipple gently instead.

"Sorry, love," I said, and she shook her head.

"It's ok… j-just focus on me, ok? I want to be yours right now…"

"Anything for my Royal wife," I said, and she giggled softly.

"I love you so much, Commander!"

"I love you too, Wales!"

She wheezed slightly as her pussy clamped down on me as she came, and I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. This time, I came hard, filling her womb with my seed as she pressed her lips to mine, her tongue assaulting my own as she put her arms around my neck.

My loins burned even as I pulled out of her, and with a bashful look on her face she took my head and guided me to the bed, cum leaking from her slit as she walked.

"I… really want it in my ass, too…" Wales said, turning around and bending over, pulling a pillow towards her and laying her head on it. I stood behind her and rested my cock between her ample cheeks, pressing it between them. I didn't even need to hold it, her ass was soft enough to swallow it whole.

"Ahh… I've always wanted to try this…" I moaned as I thrust, our combined juices enough lubrication for the buttjob. I had to be careful, as when I tried to go too fast I popped up out of her and I didn't want to have to hold it down…

"Commander… do you like it?" Wales asked, though I heard the yearning in her voice for something more.

"Do you not like it?" I asked her.

"I don't feel anything but… I'm ok as long as you take care of me after, ok?" She sighed and turned her head to watch me while I used her ass to get myself off, squeezing her cheeks and pushing them together until I knew I would come soon.

I pulled my cock out of her ass and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto her knees and pushing my cock into her mouth as her eyes went wide with surprise. She looked up at me as she sucked the tip, another load pouring into her mouth as she held my cock with her hand, pumping it while I moaned.

She pulled her mouth away and opened it, her eyes shining as she showed me all the cum in her mouth before swallowing it, "Hah… hehe Commander, thank you for the meal~."

She turned around and wiggled her ass, imploring me to get down to it!

Who am I to deny the request of a beautiful royal? I pushed my cock into her winking anus, her rectum responding immediately to the sudden intrusion a line of drool ran out the corner of her mouth. I pulled her up and against me to lick her drool as small gasps of pleasure escaped her.

Her ass bounced with every thrust of my hips, her face completely given over to her favorite pleasure.

"Yes… Yes… Yes! My ass… My Commander is fucking my ass! Ahn~!" Wales reached back and spread her cheeks, showing her anus flexing as I spread it. No matter how many times I fucked it, Wales' ass always seemed to be as tight as the first time I stuck my cock into it.

I grabbed her hands, holding them against her ass, but when she turned to look at me, I couldn't help but lean over her, reaching around and taking two overflowing handfuls of her breasts as our lips met, the urgency of her desire bleeding into me.

I pressed my body to hers, kissing the nape of her neck when she buried her head into the pillow, screaming in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body. Her short hair tickled me, and I kissed it, her scent a little more concentrated here.

I kept sniffing her, unable to stop as my movements became quicker, more erratic. The smell of her, and her love… was intoxicating!

"Wales… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum in your ass!" I cried out as I thrust completely into her, holding her hands in mine, squeezing them as my seed filled her deepest parts. I couldn't stop moaning as she clenched her rectum, forcing the cum from me as she cried out with each shot.

I thought it was over, but Wales' had other plans, and Renown joined in as well, wanting to get a womb-full of my cum. It lasted so long I didn't even remember about Azuma's request, but she didn't forget, and Azuma's cunt awoke me, squeezing like a vise while Renown and Wales' slept soundly beside me.

I drifted in and out of the experience until I woke up the next morning, still exhausted but greeted by the three smiling faces of the shipgirls I had spent the previous day with.

I didn't mind satisfying certain pleasures… but to limit oneself is to reduce pleasure to a chore, and I let them know that. Renown smiled and asked if she could spend the day with me, and I nodded.

This innocuous shipgirl wasn't going anywhere, I suspected.

* * *

Amagi and Gangut shut the door, the miserable Siren inside begging to be let out. She was unharmed. They wouldn't want to go against the Commander's wishes, but they just needed to verify her story first. Her story didn't change no matter how many times she told it, and she seemed genuine, even to Amagi. Gangut could be scary, but she was surprisingly maternal towards her enemy.

"Do you believe it, Amagi?" Gangut frowned and produced a bottle of vodka. The Northern Parliament dorms were chilly any time of year, but now that the seasons were changing once again she needed a bit more warmth. She took a swig and offered the bottle to Amagi, who shrugged and took a pull herself.

"Gangut, I honestly can't tell this time. Akagi and Kaga are so easy to read I suppose I just became overconfident. Though my sister seems to have secured the hand of my Shikikan, perhaps I just need to be a little more like her," Amagi sighed, taking another pull.

Gangut produced another full bottle and drank from it, "You haven't coughed once, Amagi, but when you're around the Admiral… Akagi isn't someone you want to be like. I have a feeling Kaga was largely his target."

"So he doesn't care for me at all then?"

"I doubt that… perhaps he fears Akagi's wrath. He's horny, not dumb," Gangut snickered. The two of them were under strict orders from Suruga and Kinu to keep the location of Purifier secret from the Commander for the time being. So imagine their surprise when he turned the corner and started towards them.

"Oh, fuck! Tashkent fell asleep again, didn't she…" Gangut stepped forward, smiling and waving. Amagi walked forward a few steps, watching Gangut stop Shikikan in his tracks. She felt nervous, but knew how to keep her head straight and hide her genuine emotions when the need arose.

"Gangut… and Amagi? Interesting… wouldn't expect to see the two of you together. Wait… are those bottles of Vodka?" He raised his eyebrows and tried to step around Gangut to get a better look at Amagi.

The kitsune lowered her head, thinking of a way to salvage the situation, because he was sure to suspect them being so near to the room where Purifier was being held. Gangut, however, thought faster, and used her… charms.

"Hey Admiral! Look at these!" She opened her shirt and exposed her breasts, "wouldn't you like to lie in them? Maybe even a little more if you'll have a drink of… I mean with me! Let Gangut take care of you…" The Northern girl pulled him forward and into her breasts, looking back and winking at Amagi.

"Shikikan, I'll… join you as well!" Amagi said, coughing lightly, her face reddening at her sudden outburst. In response, Shikikan removed his head from Gangut's ample bosom and looked at her, lust and doubt intermixed on his face.

"Really? I don't want you to force yourself, especially with your illness…" He bit his lip, ogling her figure and doing a terrible job hiding his intentions.

"N-no!" She coughed again, but quickly cleared her throat. "Doing that is fine! Plus, my Shikikan needs to pay a little more attention to me… I have needs just as my sister does," she allowed herself a small smirk as he nodded, his attention already turned back towards Gangut.

She swished her tails irritable, not wanting to share her first time with the Shikikan, but realizing it was she herself who decided. Damn.

"Let me take care of you too… Gangut, is there someplace a little more… comfortable here? This chill is… aggravating my condition…" Amagi asked as she none too gently pried the Commander away from the Northern shipgirl and opened her top, pressing his face against her cleavage.

Gangut smirked and shook her head as Amagi had a small coughing fit.

"Oh, wow… you smell incredible, Amagi!" The Commander said as she lifted his head from her bosom.

Her lips met his and, and she smiled, her happiness unfeigned as she smiled into it. Amagi pulled him close, taking control as he reached around her, grabbing her posterior and squeezing it.

"Fucking… come on, you two!" Gangut grabbed the Commander and thrust a third bottle into his hand, practically dragging him upstairs and into her room. Amagi grabbed him away again and kissed him for another few minutes, her soft lips dominating his thoughts as her scent washed over him.

Gangut whistled, getting the two's attention, "This is a party of three, right? So how about this, Admiral… we'll all have five shots, and then for every drink after that, you get to pick one of us, and we'll take off a piece of clothing…" Gangut grinned and produced far too many shot glasses.

The Commander swallowed, but nodded as she splashed vodka into all of them. Amagi picked up a glass and knocked it back with the other two, the liquor burning her throat. They had a much higher resistance than the Commander, however, but even after five he seemed relatively ok.

"I get to pick one to start. Gangut, panties." He said.

"Whoa, Admiral… you'll take away all the fun," she said, but he held his ground, taking his shot. Amagi watched as she grinned and then got onto the bed, spreading her legs and showing off her crotch.

She closed her legs long enough to pull them off, then opened them again, exposing her slit. He looked at it hungrily, and it was safe to say that he had already forgotten where he found them. He snatched the panties away from Gangut and sniffed them.

"Who smells better, Amagi or me, Admiral?" Gangut teased.

"Hmm… Amagi, I'll need your panties," he said, turning to her, his eyes burning with lust. Amagi went red, but he took his shot and she did as he asked, crouching down to remove them. She handed them over and felt a pang of lust shoot through her at the sight of him inhaling her scent from them.

"Hmm, Amagi's are already a little wet… yours are still dry, Gangut," he stated, and then licked the wet spot, savoring Amagi's juices as though they were a fine sake. Amagi went as crimson as possible and found she could no longer really hide her emotions. She desperately wanted to be alone with him, she couldn't the things she wanted to in front of Gangut…

"So, Admiral?" Gangut teased.

"Ah, Amagi… Amagi wins this time," he said. Gangut clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"Well, that's next, Commander? Perhaps my skirt? I'll give you a little bonus if you do…"

"Gan… you're gonna hurt yourself…" he said, sighing as he threw back the next shot.

"I'm a kansen, I'll be fine… now… don't spill!" Gangut slipped off her skirt and held the bottle, tipping it ever so slightly until it was close to dripping onto her slit.

"Ah, Shikikan…" Amagi knelt next to him as he got down in front of Gangut. She leaned back slightly on the bed, waiting until he pressed his tongue into her pussy. She flexed as he ate her out, then poured vodka down her slit, letting it run over her clit and into his mouth.

"Hmm? How does that taste? Vodka mixing with my juices… delicious, right? Don't worry, I know what you like best~."

The Commander was enjoying himself thoroughly, thought Amagi. Gangut was getting off too, reflexively taking off her clothing and massaging her ample breasts, teasing her own nipples as Amagi continued to stare at the two of them.

"To be in such a position…" Amagi murmured to herself. Gangut must have poured a good third of the bottle into his mouth when she finally stopped. The Commander could hardly stand as the Northern shipgirl welcomed him into her arms. Amagi felt hot… so hot… she disrobed, leaving nothing on as the alcohol had its intended effect. She took another swig for confidence and took off the Commander's clothing.

"Shikikan… let your onee-san take care of you, ok? Akagi may be far more passionate, but I know you far more intimately…" Amagi purred into his ear as she unbuttoned his shirt from behind.

His speech wasn't slurred in the slightest. How much time had he been spending with Avrora? "Ah, Amagi… I never… expected this from you. This is nice… you aren't coughing so much, either! Maybe this is an excellent treatment!"

Gangut snorted at his words, and Amagi shot her a look promising a swift end if she dared to mention her suppositions, "You're absolutely right, Shikikan… I've needed you so much. I'll happily be by your side, even though I know the truth between you and Suruga, now…"

"S'ok… Suruga knows I need to take care of all my shipgirls…" he said as she took off his trousers, her eyes going wide as she saw his cock, a hunger awakening inside of her.

She felt such desire… a heat building in her groin that was both unfamiliar and well-known. She pressed her body to his, feeling his warmth, her breasts pushing against his back as she grabbed his cock, stroking it.

"Ah… Amagi… your hands are so soft… this is pretty good, are you sure you've never done this?"

"Shikikan… a girl might take those words the wrong way, but no… I can just tell exactly what you need."

Gangut chuckled, "Heh, better get him in here quick, Amagi… let him warm up a bit before his big sis can keep him going!" Amagi gently pushed him forward, His cock parting Gangut's pussy with ease, thrusting deep into her as she moaned softly, pulling him against her.

The lewd sound of their hips slapping made Amagi touch herself as she watched, her fingers dancing across her slit, slipping them into herself. He had stamina, certainly, and kept at it for some time. Amagi felt a heat welling inside her as her desire peaked, and she soon brought herself to climax, her juices squirting onto the bed. She felt invigorated, and climbed up onto the bed to peel him from Gangut, facing him as she swung her hips over Gangut's face.

"H-hey! Your tails are… ah… I don't… mmf!" Gangut protested, but her tongue slid into Amagi's cunt nonetheless as the kitsune's tails twitched. She grabbed the Commander's hands and pushed them onto her breasts as he continued to pound Gangut.

"Squeeze them, Commander! I want your hands all over me…" Amagi moaned as she ground her hips into Gangut's face, feeling the shipgirl's nose pressing against her anus. She heard the Commander liked that sort of thing…

"Amagi… you are such a perfect kitsune…" he moaned softly, and Amagi felt herself blush. She was quite proud of her ears and perfectly groomed tails. Though when he suddenly reached up to play with them a shock went through her. This pleasure… it wasn't quite an erogenous zone, but… oh gods…

Gangut had had enough, and lifted the Sakura ship off of her, "Sit on his face, damn it! Goddamn foxes doing whatever they want…"

Amagi moved and Gangut pulled the Commander close to her, flipping him over and adjusting herself so she was riding him, slamming her hips against his as she fought to bring him to climax.

"Admiral, your cock is so hard but you're still holding out? Maybe you've had too much to drink… Amagi, don't you want to give him his favorite thing? This man can eat ass for days," Gangut chuckled, and Amagi positioned her hips over the Commander's face.

"Oh god… it's fucking perfect, Amagi… such a cute pussy and pretty asshole… please, give it to me!" He begged, and Amagi bit her lip as his hands shot up and around her thighs, pulling her ass against his face. She moaned as his tongue immediately buried itself deep into her rectum, his hot breath against her ass as he inhaled her scent.

Ahh, so it was true! She moaned softly as she felt juices leak from her and onto his chin. He was relentless, his tongue lashing her rectum as his hands reached up to attack her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. If he kept on like this…

"It's good, isn't it?" Gangut grinned as Amagi looked up at her. Gangut came, fondling her own breasts again as her face revealed the depth of her pleasure. "Ahh… Ahn~, it's been awhile since he's spent any time with me, you know. So many of us make him a busy boy, and Suruga has been being a little naughty lately, keeping him to herself a little too often… I really needed this."

Amagi shook her head, chuckling softly at the Northern shipgirl's desire. Though she was understanding it. She wondered if they were controlling him or if he was controlling his kansen… Well; he was the Commander, and he had even brought Akagi to heel so Amagi would need to be careful.

"He's shaking…" Amagi ground her ass into his face, his moans loud enough to be heard through her soft derriere. She placed her hands over his as they continued to squeeze her breasts.

"Ah, I feel his cock in me, it's engorging! Oh god… oh god… fill me up with your cum, Admiral!" Gangut cried out as he did just that. Amagi watched as a little of his cum leaked out between their joining, and she couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like.

After a minute, Gangut began moving again, intent on milking him at least one more time. Amagi certainly wouldn't allow her to have all the fun before she had her turn!

* * *

Oh, my fucking god! Amagi's ass was like being in heaven. I knew I was thoroughly under the influence of Gangut's preferred drink, but I couldn't get enough of this Kitsune's asshole. Her tails continuously lashed, and I didn't think she realized it.

Gangut's cunt continued to squeeze me tightly as she rode me. It had been far too long, but my genuine excitement lie in finally having Amagi…

She had always been a little standoffish, and I was certain Akagi wouldn't be happy to hear about me having relations with her older sister… yet that wasn't her decision, as Amagi clarified that she wanted this kind of relationship. Took her long enough, though I was still worried about her condition. Could she really endure this?

Then again, she did sound much better, so it couldn't be all that bad. She pressed her ass against my face a little harder as I clutched her soft thighs, reveling in the feel of her soft skin and her musk. Her scent was incredible… the kitsune's all shared something, but each one was unique. Amagi… I would never forget this scent!

"Shikikan, is it nice? Do you like my asshole that much? You're so kind, cleaning Onee-san's rectum... hah... it's going to make me cum again! Here, why don't you have something refreshing?" Amagi slid her hips back, forcing my tongue out of her ass.

I clamped my mouth over her cunt, my tongue thrusting into her cunt, urging her towards her imminent climax. My cock throbbed as Gangut squeezed down on it yet again, my moans stifled by Amagi's weight settling onto my face, my nose shoved into her wet anus and inhaling her lovely scent.

Amagi cried out, body twitching as she came, her juices pouring into my mouth. I reflexively swallowed even as my second climax ripped through me, my hands spasming as Amagi grabbed them in hers.

"So much, Admiral! It's so hot! I love it~" Gangut sighed with pleasure. "Ah, Amagi... I know that look. Hehe, it's ok, you can have him fuck you now."

The two shipgirls got up off of me, and I sat up, though my head was spinning a bit from all the booze. Amagi lay down and grabbed my arm, spinning me around as Gangut pumped my shaft, guiding me into Amagi's slit as the battlecruiser hugged me tightly.

"Ah... slowly... slowly... there! Oh, Shikikan! Shikikan!" Amagi moaned as her cunt squeezed me tightly, Gangut's hand stroking my balls as I thrust slowly into Amagi.

"Amagi... this is amazing! Your pussy... it's so tight," I moaned, biting her nose softly.

She giggled, "It's my... first time, Shikikan..." she blushed and bit my nose in return. "It's nice to see you understand our sign of affection... I hope... you'll always see me this way."

"Of course I will, Amagi..." I reassured her, and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Gangut chuckled, "Hmm... I wonder would happen if..."

"Eh? Gangut? Don't... ah! That's my butt..."

"It was ok when he was licking it," Gangut replied, doing something I couldn't see.

"T-that was different! Now take your finger out!" Amagi gritted her teeth, clenching me as she wrapped her legs around my waist, urging me to go faster.

"I'm just getting you ready, don't you want to give the Admiral his favorite thing?" Gangut laughed again, and Amagi moaned, her eyes staring up into mine as her cunt continued to squeeze me. I could feel Gangut's fingers tease me through her insides.

I could sense Amagi's trepidation as she spoke, "Shikikan... do you want my ass too?"

"Only if you want it, Amagi..." I smiled at her, reassuring her. She looked nervous, and her sudden cough made me wrap my arm around her, kissing her neck until it subsided. "I'm sorry... do you need to stop?"

"Ah! N-no... please don't... Shikikan... I'm fine! Just keep going! A-ahn... yeah... like that..." Amagi moaned as I thrust into her again, Gangut's fingers adding their own lewd noise to the mix.

Amagi kissed me, holding me tightly against her. I could feel her tails swoop around us, their softness caressing my back as her eyes went wide.

"Shikikan! I'm cumming!" She cried out, and her pussy squeezed down on me as she came, her fingers digging into my back as I continued to thrust. A little precum leaked out of me, but I was determined to last a little longer!

"Was it good, Amagi?" I brushed my nose against her as she blushed, smiling shyly.

"Ehe... yeah..." she looked up at me, averting her eyes slightly as she continued, "You know, Shikikan... you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you too, Amagi," I told her, but she shook her head.

"N-no... I mean, I really love you. You must say that to all your shipgirls... but what about me? I don't expect you to look at me in the same way that you do Suruga, but... am I just like the others?"

I stopped thrusting, my climax near, and explained, "Amagi... I love you for who you are. I will try to do my best to make you feel you're the only one, even if I can't do that."

Amagi smiled and pulled me closer to her, "I know you want to cum, Shikikan... please do it inside, ok? I want to know what it feels like..."

I pounded her, while Gangut massaged my balls, slamming into her cervix until I was ready to burst.

"Amagi... I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, her legs tightening around me like a vise, Gangut squeezing the boys as I pressed up against the kitsune's womb.

Cum poured out of me as the entire length of my member was wreathed in pleasure, Amagi clenching up as threads of cum shot forth and filled her up. I shook with bliss, feeling myself throb after such as intense orgasm.

We stayed like that, pressed against one another, her insistent kisses the only thing on my mind. When we broke apart, Gangut was holding a bottle of ol' reliable, and I again wondered just how Akashi makes this stuff.

"We are so far from over, now lay down, there's something I want to try... don't worry, you can fuck Amagi's ass after, but I'll tie you up if my bowels aren't filled with your seed as well~." Gangut grinned, and I swallowed, taking the tonic and downing it in one shot, the intended effects immediate as I threw myself as the Northern shipgirl, pinning her down and kissing her.

She didn't resist, her eyes glowing with satisfaction as she grabbed my cock, spreading her legs and guiding me into her ass. She had prepared, and I slid in easily, her rectum squeezing me tightly. She took my hands and placed them around her throat.

"You want to try it, don't you? I might have asked for Akashi to put something a little... extra in there for you. Feel that rush? That's the animal in you. I need you to be a bit rougher with me today, so don't be afraid..." Gangut spoke as my vision went red at the edges, a desire to dominate coursing through me as I pounded her ass, my hands tightening around her throat as tears leaked from her eyes, her mouth foaming as time lost all meaning to me...

I growled at Gangut as her expression lit up, her body succumbing to pleasure repeatedly, her ass tightening against me as I thrust my full length into her rectum. Her juices spilled from her in a veritable flood that soaked my crotch and dirtied the floor.

Speaking was out of the question. My throat was tight, dry... I could hear Amagi saying something as Gangut's eyes rolled back in her penultimate climax.

I felt my cock engorge, throbbing with imminent release. I roared as my seed left me, filling her ass up with an impossible volume of cum as the symptoms retreated. I was suddenly hit with a coughing fit that had me reeling back into the arms of Amagi as Gangut lay on the floor panting, my handprints clear on her neck and bruising already settling in.

"Gangut... w-what did you..." I stuttered, still trying to find my voice.

"Ah... Admiral... I've never cum so hard... oh, thank you..." she moaned with pleasure as my cum leaked from her ass, and Amagi looked from me to her with disbelief.

"Gangut... that was reckless!" Amagi said, and then looked to me, "You... aren't feeling any more of the effects, right?"

"Not at all... I barely felt in control of myself. Don't worry, Amagi, I'll be gentle with you!" I said, trying to reassure the kitsune by nipping her on the nose again. She made a noise of uncertainty, but Gangut was already on her feet, cum still leaking from her ass.

"Lie down! Amagi, just copy me, ok?" She ordered. Amagi shrugged and did as the Northern kansen asked as I got up onto the bed.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I was not expecting to have my cock sandwiched between the soft asses of two beautiful shipgirls! Amagi seemed a little embarrassed, but Gangut was getting her to slowly match her movements, the heat of their cunts radiating onto my cock as their cracks swallowed it.

"Oh, fuck... this is amazing!" I moaned, reaching up and grabbing a breast in each hand, squeezing it as they moved in synchronicity. Amagi's overfilled my hand, the kitsune outmatched her sister in every way when it came to her body. Not that Gangut wasn't well endowed! This was amazing… I just…

I had to last…

They picked up the pace as sweat beaded on my brow, doing everything I could to edge. Amagi and Gangut locked their eyes to mine as each of them pressed back harder, their cheeks squished together as they created a hole just for me.

"Shikikan, you're holding out so long! Don't you want to be in my ass? I think… I think it's ok, if it's you…" Amagi's voice turned sultry, her seductive tone something I had ever borne witness to.

Gangut grinned, "Heh, you really like this, don't you? Perverted Admiral… well, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Well… get ready… because I'm about to fucking cum!" I groaned as I finally lost the battle of wills, my seed shooting into the air, a seemingly endless supply pouring from me, Akashi's serum doing god's work. It covered their asses, and I could see thin streaks of glistening semen lining their backs. I'm not sure how I was still alive, with all that essence extracted.

I groaned as they got up, sitting up myself, "That was incredible!" I panted, but I wasn't quite finished yet. I grabbed Amagi's arm, and the kitsune bared her teeth at me.

"You want it, Shikikan? Then take it… I want your cock in me… fill my ass up!" Amagi suddenly pulled her against me, wrapping us up in her tails. Her intense expression was filled with need, desire… and love. Her low voice spoke into my ear as her tails constricted into a cocoon around us, floof being the beginning and the end of the little pocket dimension we found ourselves in, "Tell me you love me, Shikikan…"

"Amagi…" I kissed her tenderly, "I love you more than even you may realize. I'm not so stupid as to not take into account you're Akagi's sister… but I love her as well, despite her faults. Your scent is… phenomenal. I've never smelled anything like it, but when I do, I feel comfortable."

"What if Suruga…"

"Amagi… I can't show you what Suruga means to me, but I can tell you she would never be so selfish as to keep me from all of you," I reassured her. She smiled and pressed herself against me, seemingly satisfied with my answer. She freed us from her cocoon and lay on her stomach, sticking her ass in the air, wiggling it invitingly.

The small gape showed how well Gangut had prepped her, lube still leaking out of her. I shuddered in anticipation, pressing my tip into her anus, my head disappearing into her. She suddenly rocked herself back, swallowing my member in a second and clenching against me.

"Ahn~ it's so big… in my ass… Shikikan! It feels good! Maybe because it's you?" Amagi moaned as I thrust slowly.

"Ah… Ah… Amagi, I think you're the first to take it all in one go the first time," I said, gripping her ass in my hands, not realizing that her cheeks were covered in my cum. Eh, oh well, it'll all wash off.

She moaned, looking back at me, her ears twitching with each thrust.

"So, do you like it, Amagi? I'm just sitting here. Doing nothing…" Gangut pouted, so I reached an arm around her waist and pulled her to me, her giggling my reward as I planted my lips on hers.

She stroked my chest, grabbing my ass with her hand and squeezing it. I snorted, but she just shook her head, "What's the matter, I'm not allowed to grope you?"

"Whatever you like is fine, Gan," I replied.

Amagi clenched her ass, and I moaned inadvertently, stopping myself just in time to prevent my climax. The kitsune giggled.

"Almost had you, Shikikan, better pay close attention to the shipgirl you're fucking, too!" She said. I thrust slowly, knowing that I would fill her ass shortly. Gangut smacked Amagi's ass, and she responded with a yelp and a sharp look back at the Northern shipgirl.

She bared her teeth, "It's one thing if Shikikan wants to do it…" Another sharp yelp accompanied my slap, but when she looked back, it was with a softer expression.

"Shikikan… my body isn't as strong as the others…" She complained, her forehead furrowed with a worried concern. I snorted. I didn't believe that, but I would not question the extent of her illness.

Gangut was trying not to laugh, and I was trying not to cum. We both failed as I moaned and practically fell on top of the battlecruiser, shooting my seed deep into her bowels as she came, her hands gripping the blankets as she turned her head for a kiss.

I panted, exhaustion creeping ever closer, but I wasn't done just yet. I continued to thrust into her even as strands of cum painted her rectum white, filling her up. I couldn't stop thrusting deep inside her as I lay against her, fingers interlaced in hers as I gently bit one of her ears, her cries of pleasure reverberating throughout the room.

Amagi's tails wrapped around me, pulling me against her as she snapped lightly at me, fully caught up in her lust. The sounds she was making turned animalistic, her soft, strong, and dextrous tails pinning me against her, only allowing my hips to move, one tail encouraging me to move faster, her rectum still squeezing tightly against me as she demanded more and more of my seed.

The floof consumed me, time was meaningless, I could only experience Amagi as her scent and touch drowned me… pulled me into something infinite…

When I came to, Amagi and Gangut were on either side of me, Amagi's tails acting as a blanket. All three of us would be in need of a very long, very hot bath after this, and I felt like it'd take days to get Amagi's tails cleaned up. I would be there to help her though, and I gathered them tighter around me as she nuzzled me in her sleep, murmuring softly.

Gangut's snores were a bit loud, but cute in their own way, and her hand was, of course, resting on my cock, ready to take care of it should I rise to the occasion. She had a small smiled on her face as she rested her head in my armpit.

Ah, right, Amagi's armpits… well, that would have to wait for another time…

* * *

I may have a little surprise for Suruga….

Well, it's actually a big surprise, and it's taken quite a bit of effort to keep it quiet. Yet the day is finally here, and I've done my best to keep the secret, though I have a feeling Suruga is become more than a little suspicious…

"Hmm… you've been acting funny lately. You're… you're not embarrassed of me, are you?" Her brow creased with worry.

"W-what? No! Why would I be embarrassed with you?" I raised an eyebrow. "What a strange thing to say…"

"Ah… well… I…" She was flustered now, and I reached for her hand as she stood beside me. She looked down at me, her embarrassed smile telling me everything I needed to know.

"How are feeling, and I'm being serious," I said, patting my lap for her to sit. She did and leaned into me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, resting her head against mine.

"Kohiko… I don't know. I mean, I know how things work, but I can't help but feel a little jealous… I know Amagi's wormed her way into your heart too, and she is Akagi's sister, so…" She sighed, a look of consternation on her face.

"Suru, you really need not worry about them, but you still do," I took one of her hands in mine, interlacing our fingers. "No one will ever take me away from you." She seemed somewhat satisfied, but I knew something was still wrong. I had a good idea what it was, too.

"Her story checks out, you know?" She sounded irritated, and that tone of voice was reserved only for a certain Siren. "Purifier is insane, yet… I can always feel a little of her in you, an armor that protects you, and what I've given to you… I don't like her, Kohiko, I don't like her one bit, but it's obvious she means something to you so…"

When everyone was equal, it wasn't difficult, but from the beginning I knew Suruga would be the flashpoint to something else that wouldn't be so easy to manage. I tried my best, but even though I held an immense amount of love in my heart for Suruga, I also loved so many others…

"Suru… I'm sorry…" I apologized nonetheless, but she made an annoyed sound.

"Don't be sorry, you just… you see such good in so many. I'm not a cynical person by any means but… I just prefer not to get involved, well, other than with you of course! I'm just happiest when I'm alone or even happier when we're together," Suruga was fighting an internal battle, but it seemed that she had made a decision. "I will support you and love you, no matter what, because I know you will always be there for me too… I love being with you like this, Kohiko, I love sharing your bed, being by your side…"

"I love you too, Suruga… spending time with you, sharing everything with you… one day we will figure things out. In the meantime, we need to do the best we can," I smiled up at her, and she returned it.

A knock at the door caught our attention. I knew who it was, but Suruga didn't. She tried to move, but I held her fast on my lap, much to her confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and she looked up, her eyes going wide at the sight of the shipgirl that entered the room.

Tall, lovely, and stacked, the kitsune's grin went even wider at the sight of Suruga sitting on my lap, dumbstruck.

"I… Kohiko… I… thank you…" she was shaking a little, whether in excitement or her usual nervousness, I didn't know. I was grinning like an idiot. Suruga took my head into her hands and planted a kiss on my lips before standing up, taking a hesitant step towards the newcomer.

"How is my little Tanuki? I've missed you," the tall girl spoke, and Suruga ran forward and threw her arms around her.

"Kii nee-san! I haven't seen you in so long!" Suruga was so thrilled, so happy… I had never seen her act this way around anyone else, except maybe me, and even then this was a completely different dynamic.

Kii stroked her sister's hair, her attention focused on Suruga. Suruga wasn't all that small, but she fit just under Kii's chin… if I stood up, I would find that Kii and I were of the exact same height.

"Oh… you're as needy as always… I suppose it can't be helped. I do hope you've been socializing a little?" Kii tutted as Suruga went silent. She backed away, blushing.

"Nee-san… not right now…" she looked back at me nervously, and so did Kii, who cocked her head and eyed the ring on my finger. Ah right… the ring… a recent gift from Suruga, a testament to our love and a signifier of her station.

Took Suruga's hand into hers and ran her thumb over the ring on my wife's finger, a small smile appearing on her face, "You've grown up, my little Tanuki…" Kii looked at me as though she were looking for something very specific, and nodded, "it seems you've chosen someone decent, but… hmm… I've seen many other girls with rings on, Shikikan… care to explain that?"

Kii's eyes flashed, and I realized that she would defend her sister against anyone… I opened my mouth, but Suruga stepped in front of her and shook her head.

"Nee-san! You don't understand… I was not his first, I won't be his last, but… we have something special, ok? I know how it sounds, but bear with me. I share his bed, I am there by his side, I am his second in everything… and he is my everything."

"Suspicious…" Kii's expression turned to one of worry, "You deserve someone who will give their everything to you!"

"He has… but I can't show you just how much. Well… we can…" Suruga turned to me, and I stood up, coming around the desk to embrace her. Suru's lips met mine, and we joined as one, the golden light surrounding us, thin threads of our essence dancing around us like glittering snakes, wrapping themselves about our extremities before breaking off again.

"Holy… this is… beautiful. My little Tanuki… you hold his very soul, don't you?" Kii smiled at me and held out her arms as Suruga and I broke apart, and I accepted her embrace.

"Kii, she has all of my soul… what's left of it, anyway, and she gave me so much of herself to make me whole again… So did many others, but Suruga… words alone cannot express my feelings for her."

Kii hugged me tightly and then released me before bundling Suruga into a tight embrace as well. I don't know why, but having Kii's approval was just… it was beyond important.

"I have to ask, how did you manage to get my antisocial, introverted, awkward sister to open up to you?" Kii asked, chuckling softly.

"Nee-san!" Suruga looked aghast.

"Well, when she was here for that exercise we hit it off, and when she transferred here… it didn't take long for us to become a proper item," I explained simply. I left out the… lewder aspects.

Kii smiled, "I'm sure Suruga will tell me the whole story, but for now that'll be sufficient. Anyway, I'm sure I can count on quarters here, Shikikan? I am your wife's Nee-san, after all…" she grinned coyly at me and I sighed.

"Of course, normally… no, never mind. Please see Wales, she'll get you set up in a room near the other Sakura shipfus."

"Shipfus, eh? Maybe one day Suruga will let me find out what's so special about ya," Kii sniggered and turned to leave.

"Nee-san…" Suruga said, her blush deepening as Kii turned to look at her, "please…"

"Oh, my little Tanuki… this man would never leave you, even if he was offered the universe. Plus, I'm only playing~," Kii waved and left, and I doubted that this was just a little game to her.

"Kohiko, I… I can't thank you enough for bringing my sister here. She can be a bit pushy at times, but I love her dearly, though not as much as I love you!" Suruga reassured me.

A soft laugh escaped me as I pulled my wife close, "I love you too, Suru… always and forever."

A tender kiss sealed our mutual promise.

* * *

Suruga excused herself one evening and told me she would be back in the morning. I figured she had plans with Kii or Naganami, or both, but they must have been made for a reason? She never vacated our bed without a good one. When Purifier walked through the door, clean and demure, I knew why.

Making love to Purifier will always be an intense experience, but this time it was special… it turns out she was secretly into all the softer aspects of sex, and that her actions before were largely due to her need to stick to the role she had been assigned. Now that that was over with…

We lay together until the morning, and it almost felt like something new was around the corner. Would this merely be a convenient end?

I doubt it, there's more to this, and even as I sit here, a Siren sleeping soundly beside me, and surprisingly Suruga as well (she must have come in after we had slept), I nonetheless looked forward to whatever was next.

* * *

_Hey Everyone!_

_That wraps up Part 2! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I think I love a lot of shipgirls…_

_So, in an attempt to speed up the release of new chapters and expand the number of shipgirls I include, I'll be moving to shorter chapters of 4-7k words in length. I can finish these in 1-2 days most often, and won't feel so strange at times. I hope you'll continue reading, and thank you!_

_delusionalcookie_


End file.
